Los Siete Talismanes de la Luz
by crystal23
Summary: Nuevos personajes en una historia de CCS, en donde la vida continua...¿pero a que precio? el tan esperado epilogo al fin arriba ya saben, rr los que aun se acuerdan de esta historia
1. Default Chapter

Nota: para entender esta historia deben de leerse "Legado de Clow" de la autora.  
  
"Los siete talismanes de la Luz" Por Crystal  
  
Prologo  
  
Laboratorio físico nuclear; Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.  
  
Científico 1: ¿Cómo va el conteo de la escala protónica?  
  
Científico 2: muy bien- dice mirando su pantalla- 65% e incrementando- mientras un aparato emite un potente rayo que es detenido por una pared especial.  
  
Científico 1: ¿La escala de positrones?  
  
Científico 3: 45.89% doctor- mientras observaba su propia pantalla.  
  
Científico 4: Hay algo raro. Estoy detectando unas lecturas de masa desvalanceada en un 25% perdón- revisando sus medidores- 30%. Es como si se acercara al campo protónico.  
  
Científico 1: -¿De que rayos hablas Okiyashi? - diciéndole al científico cuatro- no veo que nada se acerque. Y los monitores y censores no detectan a nadie en la cabina de pruebas.  
  
Pues los monitores si detectan algo doctor- decía Okiyashi- y son... ¡¡dios Mío, no puede ser!!  
  
-¿Que pasa?  
  
-Detecto siete entidades no identificadas señor- dijo Okiyashi, sorprendido ante el hallazgo- puede ser, que hemos dado con alguna especie de portal.  
  
-Suena a novela de ciencia ficción barata Okiyashi- dijo el científico 1- ¡¡Continúen con la prueba!!- gritándoles a los demás que se encontraban allí- ¡¡que nadie deje su puesto!!  
  
Científico #2: ¡¡Señor!! 95% e incrementando. estamos llegando a una etapa critica. debemos de suspender el experimento señor....ponemos en riesgo nuestras vidas.  
  
Científico #3: Deberíamos de abortar, señor...esto se está poniendo muy peligroso...  
  
Científico #1: ¡he dado una orden!!- dando fin a las quejas.  
  
-Si señor- respondieron todos a coro. Pero Okiyashi se quedó en silencio y solo observaba. lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, no estaba en su imaginación.  
  
Científico 3: -Señor estoy detectando algo. es como una especie de movimiento subatómico anormal...-cuando de repente del rayo y de su punto de contacto, emerge una especie de sombra.  
  
-¿Que rayos?- dijo el científico #1 observando que una figura se hacía física en su presencia, pero no solo eso: seis mas surgieron del rayo, haciéndose visibles y aparentemente eran seres humanos, cosa que los científicos dudaban.  
  
-¿Que siglo es este?-miraba una de las apariciones a los científicos y preguntando en japonés.  
  
-Siglo XXI-dijo Okiyashi mirando a las entidades con curiosidad y viendo como este le decía a los otros- Hora de liberación: Siglo XXI y desapareciendo junto a los otros seis.  
  
-¿Que rayos ha pasado aquí?-preguntaban los demás que no habían entendido ni que había pasado, ni quienes eran las criaturas.  
  
-Han soltado-dijo Okiyashi-a los siete demonios-mirando a los demás preocupados.  
  
-¿A los que?-preguntaba el científico 1 y recobrando su cordura dijo- que nada de lo que ha ocurrido aquí, salga de esta habitación ¿Juramento de silencio?  
  
-Si señor- respondieron los demás.  
  
-¿Okiyashi?-buscando al científico que momentos antes, estaba con ellos, pero se había ido.  
  
***********Seis meses después************  
  
"Son las dos de la mañana y he tenido ese extraño sueño de nuevo; no debería de dudar pero ¿por que he de tenerlo? ¿y yo de todas las personas que conocemos nosotras dos?. Mi tía Meiling dice que no debo de prestarle atención; que es un simple sueño, nada mas. pero siempre es el mismo sueño; una y otra vez...siempre. pero ¿por que?  
  
Tengo 11 años y vivo en Hong Kong con mis padres y mi hermana menor de cinco años y nuestros padres nos adoran. jamás conocí a mis abuelos de parte de madre pero ella dice que la amaban a ella y a mi tío mucho. aunque si tengo a mi abuela de parte de mi padre y algunas veces quiere darnos la impresión de ser estricta, pero siempre y al final, haga lo que haga, siempre la hago sonreír. Mi padre es lo que se conoce como el jefe de su clan por ser el varón de la familia a pesar de ser el menor de cinco hermanos (las cuatro primeras y mis tías que son chicas) lo cual trae muchas responsabilidades, pero las cuales nunca llevaré por ser chica (que injusto pienso yo pues estamos en pleno siglo XXI ¿HAsta cuando continuará esta tonta costumbre? Las chicas son tan buenos como los chicos (y hasta mejores digo yo).  
  
Mi madre dice que podemos ser todo aquello que nosotras queramos (¿pero jefa del clan? eso no, lamentablemente) simplemente por ser chica...  
  
Cambiando de tema: los chicos vienen (sálvese quien pueda)...los hijos de los mejores amigos de mis padres vienen de vacaciones de verano...aunque se que hay algo mas (ahora la casa se volverá insoportable). la única que es tranquila y calmada es a quien le decimos Salia (se llama como mi madre, Sakura, aunque su segundo nombre es Amelia). le gusta cantar en el coro y es la mas callada de ellos cuatro. Touya Gabriel es insoportable y que decir de Cathy...hay que dejarles el terreno y mas aun cuando se reúnen con los demás...mi hermana a pesar de ser la menor, y ellos tener 13 años, la entrenan para ser la próxima catástrofe que ha pisado Hong Kong en los últimos 100 años. Con solo colocar un ejemplo aquí, el año pasado mientras fuimos a Japón a visitar a mis tíos y a los Hiraguizaguas, entre Touya Gabriel y Cathy, le pegaron la cola al gatito de Nakuru llamado Spinel que es de color negro, aunque debo decir que son unos gatos muy extraños... incluyendo a Kero, quien vive con el amigo de mis padres llamado Yukito y su esposa y Yuin (quien es su hijo) hablan y vuelan (mi padre dice que es un secreto de familia y no debe decirse a nadie), bueno a los pobrecitos, les pegaron la cola con pegamento. tomó solo dos días despegarlos.  
  
Mi padre y su padre se han comunicado mucho las ultimas cuatro semanas. es todo un misterio. Mi padre según escuché, le enseñará muchas cosas a Touya Gabriel. que envidia...de seguro es porque es un chico. claro que mi padre no sabe una cosa: he leído todos sus diarios y libros...se su secreto; el de él y el de mi madre...claro que para eso no escribo esto.  
  
Supuestamente, Tía Melody (esposa del tío Touya, hermano de mi madre), Nos tiene una sorpresa, aunque claro no da detalles. Ah casi se me olvida: los Hiraguizaguas tienen cuatro hijos: tres niñas (la pequeña de nueve años se llama Azalia). Ellos tienen el pelo negro y ojos intensamente azules. yo los tengo verdes y el pelo color café. Me fascina leer y odio las matemáticas...me caen retemal. Estudio en una escuela privada. Mi hermana a diferencia mía, es como mi madre. le gusta cocinar, no le gusta leer mucho y es muy hogareña. yo en cambio, me gusta subir a los árboles de toda la casa y esos que hay en el instituto ( tomando en cuenta que estuve castigada dos semanas porque subí al nogal mas alto de la casa y mi padre me vio) aunque mi abuela dice que el castigo estuvo injusto, pues a mi padre, le gustaba de chico, subir a los árboles y sentarse a leer. a mi me fascina eso. También escondiéndome de las muchachas que se encargan de cuidarme a mi y a mi hermana cuando mis padres no están en casa. No me gusta usar vestidos. me gustan mas los overoles y los pantalones, es mas fácil subir a los árboles de esa manera...aunque mi padre me dice que debo de ser una dama, como lo es Salia o Alina (mi hermana): mis cabellos llegaban hasta la cintura y ahora (pues tomé unas tijeras y yo misma me los corté) me llegan hasta los hombros.  
  
Últimamente, este sueño me tiene preocupada. vuelvo y lo menciono porque no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. Mi madre dice que la mejor forma de deshacernos de aquello que nos preocupa es escribiéndolos. eso es lo que hago. Comenzó a llover. Sakura Amelia es en parte, la clave de mi sueño. peleamos en él. no quisiera pelear con ella. cuando estamos juntas, es mi mejor amiga. aunque me ha dejado de escribir a mi correo en 3 meses para acá. no puedo esperar a verla.  
  
Debo de irme a dormir...ya es tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano...terminan las clases y debo recoger mi tarjeta de calificación. Comenzarán las vacaciones de verano (por fin).  
  
Sasha Li.-  
  
************************** -buenos días pequeña lobita- decía una de las muchachas que iban a despertarla a la mañana siguiente.  
  
-No me despiertes, por favor- decía una pequeña que no se veía entre las colchas y las mantas a pesar que el sol se asomaba por la habitación.  
  
-Tiene que darse prisa- dijo la joven- le esperan para desayunar y ya se le hace tarde para ir al colegio.  
  
-Ahhhhhh-gritó la pequeña de once años al ver la hora en el reloj- ¿y porque no me despertaste mas temprano???-gritaba volando la ropa y ella misma por la habitación.  
  
Riendo mientras veía la actitud de la pequeña-por que su padre me dijo que debe de aprender a ser responsable y comenzar a levantarse por si sola.  
  
-¿idea de mi padre?-deteniéndose a mitad de la habitación- ahora si que estoy en problemas- saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose mientras corría al comedor, donde suponía (sin estar equivocada) que sus padres a le esperaban.  
  
-Buenos....días- entrando con falta de aire al comedor donde cuatro rostros le observaban: su padre, su madre, su hermana (la cual se reía de que haya llegado tarde) y la muchacha que servía el desayuno. -perdón por la tardanza.- tomando asiento en su lugar habitual.  
  
-No deberías de llegar tarde a tus compromisos- dijo n muy serio Shaoran juzgando a su hija- ¿qué dirán de ti si cada vez que llegues a un sitio sea tarde?  
  
-Lo siento- dijo ella cabizbaja mientras a su desayuno y Shaoran la miraba con profundo cariño a su primogénita.  
  
-Bueno- dijo el tratando de aligerar el ambiente- creo que al final no puedes evitarlo. Es cosa de genética eso de no levantarte temprano- mirando de lado a su esposa que se encontraba sentada frente a el.-con decir eso, logró conseguir una sonrisa de parte de la niña.  
  
-¿hoy no te entregan tus calificaciones?- sonrojada ante lo dicho por Shaoran y sabiendo lo que quiso decir, tratando de cambiar el tema a propósito.  
  
-Si- dijo la chiquilla mientras comía un plato con tostadas y mermelada- espero que me haya ido bien en el de mates..no me sale eso de las matemáticas- dijo ella pensando en todo el esfuerzo que le había puesto.  
  
-Eres lista- dijo Shaoran mirándole - de seguro que te irá bien. solo te pido que vengas a casa directo del colegio.  
  
-Claro que si-dijo ella levantándose y dándoles una abrazo a cada uno de sus padres.- tengo que irme- retirándose del comedor.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Alina- tengo que prepararme para a llegada de Touya Gabriel y Cathy- pensando en todas las cosas que había planeado durante la estadía de los hijos de Tomoyo y Eriol- adiós- saliendo por el salón.  
  
-¿deberíamos de preocuparnos por ella?-dijo Sakura mirando a Shaoran devolverle la mirada.  
  
-No lo creo- dijo el joven- Ella es bastante lista...habrá pasado el examen sin problema.  
  
-No por ella- dijo la joven negando con la cabeza- por Alina...esos hijos de Eriol y Tomoyo son...  
  
-Como ellos- dijo su esposo- recuerda que Eriol y Tomoyo eran un par de bromistas- recordando las hazañas del par cuando estaban junto a ellos en la primaria.-de solo recordar lo que esos dos hacían para aprovecharse de los despistados que eran Sakura y Shaoran cuando chicos, surgieron gotas en sus cabezas.  
  
-no quisiera decir esto nuevamente... pero es necesario- dijo Sakura un poco seria- no les hemos dicho a ellas (hablando de sus hijas) la verdad... ni tampoco lo han hecho Tomoyo y Eriol a los suyos ¿hasta cuando?  
  
-Cuando sean lo suficiente maduros intelectualmente y capaces de cargar con la responsabilidad que esto implica- dijo Shaoran- sabes que no es igual a cuando estábamos chicos. El riesgo es mayor...ya te lo he dicho- mirando a la ventana que daba al jardín.  
  
-Aunque no me dan todos los detalles- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y besando a su esposo, dijo- debo irme. Quedé con tu madre de ayudar a preparar las habitaciones de invitados de todos- caminando a la puerta y volteándose dijo- Te amo.  
  
-Yo también- dijo sonriéndole y viéndola marcharse. En ese momento, Kero entra por la ventana.  
  
-¿se fueron a la escuela?-mirando por todas partes.  
  
-Si- dijo el joven- ¿acaso te escondes de ellas?  
  
-Aunque hayas sellado sus poderes mágicos- dijo el guardián mientras devoraba una tostada- como hizo Eriol con sus hijos...tarde o temprano tendrán que activarlos...o lo harán en su cuenta. Yue y yo lo hemos hablado últimamente.  
  
-¿te explicó lo que implica? ¿lo que pasó aquella noche? Delante de él, Eriol, Touya y Nakuru.  
  
-Si- dijo el guardián- es por eso que pienso que la hora ha llegado- mirando seriamente al jefe del Clan Li.-de que les digan la verdad y de lo que está por venir...ellos tienen que estar listos para enfrentar...- o leyendo el rostro del joven-¿creen acaso que sellando sus poderes ellos...no enfrentarán su destino?  
  
Poniéndose de pie de repente dijo- ¿no harías tu lo mismo si tus hijos fueran los destinados a tal misión?-retirándose del comedor y dándole fin al tema.  
  
-Pero que temperamento el de este mocoso-dijo el guardián mirando la puerta y consumiendo otra tostada- no puedo creer que Sakura se haya casado con él.  
  
******************* En el Cole******************  
  
-¿Li?-dijo la profesora mirando a la joven que no prestaba atención. Solo miraba a la ventana- ¿Li? ¿acaso no me escuchas?  
  
Dándole un codazo en la espalda- Ay eso me dolió Akishen- poniéndose de pie y amenazando con el puño a su compañero de al lado- ¿cuál es tu problema?  
  
-La profesora-. Susurrando y señalando a la seria mujer que la miraba de una manera reprochadora.  
  
-Perdón profesora- dijo la joven mirando a la maestra mientras los demás se reían sutilmente ante la reacción de la joven.  
  
-a pesar de sus constantes despistes, le fue muy bien Li- dijo la profesora extendiendo la tarjeta de calificaciones- cinco 9 y dos 8 ¡¡Muy bien Li!!- sonriéndole sutilmente.  
  
-Genial-dijo ella recibiéndola y los demás compañeros felicitándola.  
  
-La hora llega- dijo una voz pero el rostro no se veía y mirando el edificio del colegio- se acerca el momento....  
  
  
  
Comentarios de la Autora: Holaaaaa ....¡¡¡Ya volvi!! (ni tanto tiempo que me tomara) jajajaja...bueno comenzamos la aventura con nuevos personajes ¿qué tal? Y aquí no termina la cosa...(apenas empieza) bueno en los agradecimientos, la primera es mi cuatacha del alma, Hibari quien en estos momentos (al terminar esto) estaba animándome (con unos dibujos algo tecnicalisticos) no me pregunten lo que significa..eso es algo inventado por mi. Bueno. Después a Aiko a Naiko quienes me han preguntado por la continuación. Y aquí está espero que les guste. a Marian, a Sakura_corazon y a Rinita  
  
Avances: comienzan extrañas cosas a ocurrir además de su deseo de que no la cuidaran tanto. Un trato con su padre que la sacará de quicio y sus averiguaciones por conocer una parte del secreto. Una llegada de dos misteriosos invitados a la casa y el encuentro un tanto inusual de la joven, con ellos. Un desafío y una promesa.  
  
Comentarios dudas, tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	2. talisman01

Nota: para entender esta historia deben de leerse "Legado de Clow" de la autora.  
  
"Los siete talismanes de la Luz" Por Crystal  
  
Capítulo I: "Caída del cielo: un secreto a revelar"  
  
Mientras caminaba con destino a su casa, pensaba en muchas de las cosas que quería hacer para las vacaciones de verano. Muchos estudiantes pasaban a su alrededor, apurados pero ella, se tomaba su tiempo; no tenía prisa por llegar a su casa, pues simplemente se imaginaba los preparativos de su madre y de los que laboraban en la mansión Li para el recibimiento el día siguiente de los Hiraguizaguas y de su tío Touya. De repente, vino a su mente aquel sueño; aun no podía sacarlo de su mente, el efecto que ese sueño tuvo en esos momentos, le preocupaba y coincidencialmente se venía realizando en los días que los chicos llegarían a Hong Kong.  
  
-No puedo creer que así pasaré mis vacaciones de verano- se lamentaba la joven mientras observaba una vitrina de una agencia de viajes que quedaba de camino a su casa. Siempre había alguien que la llevaba a la entrada del colegio y alguien que pasaba a recogerla; pero ella, no quería que la buscaran. Se sentía incomoda con el hecho de que alguien estuviera siempre atendiéndole y buscándole en el colegio; le gustaba caminar por las calles, conocer personas y mirar el movimiento en los negocios, como ocurría con muchos chicos y compañeros de su salón. Pero ese no era su caso. Sus padres le querían mucho, no lo negaba, pero algunas veces su padre era muy sobre protector pero de que, se preguntaba ella: ¿el porque de tantas medidas de seguridad? No lo comprendía; era como si temieran que algo le ocurriese, aunque no podía negar que su familia y en especial, sus padres eran personas muy conocidas en los círculos sociales mas influyentes de toda la China. Pero encontraba que ese poder que poseían le encarcelaba; no podía disfrutar de todas las ventajas que tenían los demás chicos. Miró un cartel de oferta en viaje para Egipto, en donde estaba un dibujo de las pirámides y la esfinge. Esa fotografía le maravillaba. Con solo verla, se transportaba a un mundo en donde no tenía gente que le sirviera, solo estaba ella con unos amigos, disfrutando una libertad de la cual nunca había sido provista, pero -¿Por qué? ¿por qué tiene que ser así? Como me gustaría viajar- apoyando sus manos y su rostro pegando contra el vidrio del cartel.  
  
-¿Así que te gustaría viajar, eh? ¿Te gusta Egipto?-dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella.  
  
-¡¡....Yukito!!-dijo la joven sorprendida al ver al hombre en sus treinta, con aquella mirada que irradiaba dulzura mientras le miraba con aquella expresión infantil que no se le quitaba a pesar de sus años-¿Qué haces aquí?-decía la niña sonrojándose ante la dulzura que le caracterizaba desde siempre el rostro del profesor y amigo de sus padres.  
  
-Hoy salí mas temprano de la facultad e iba para la casa- dijo el profesor mirando a la pequeña mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado y agregó- ¿quieres comer un pedazo de pastel, allí?- señalando una repostería que había enfrente. -¿No es molestia?-dijo la chica mirando el lugar que le señalaban y al joven.  
  
-No para nada- sonriéndole- me traerá muchos recuerdos- extendiendo su mano, para cruzar la calle con la joven.  
  
Sentados en el lugar y comiendo ella un pedazo de pastel de chocolate mientras él, consumía pastel de fresas, él dijo- me gusta mucho lo dulce- mientras lo consumía con alegría.  
  
-Mi mamá me dijo- dijo la joven mirando el rostro alegre del profesor mientras consumía su pastel.  
  
-¿Ah si?-preguntó él mirándole- ¿Qué mas te dijo tu mamá?  
  
-Que eras el mejor amigo de su hermano- decía la joven recordando- que eras un atleta de primera y que siempre te ha gustado comer y todo lo dulce- decía ella sonrojada al profesor.  
  
-Ah ya veo- dijo el borrando su sonrisa de su rostro- no le ha dicho aun la verdad ¿pero que esperarán?- pensaba mientras veía a la joven.  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo?-dijo ella al ver que de repente el semblante del profesor cambió.  
  
-No nada- dijo el sonriendo de nuevo- solo me pregunto que hacías parada frente a la agencia de viajes.  
  
-nada- decía ella simulando una sonrisa- solo me preguntaba que se sentiría tener una aventura, como un viaje a Egipto o a Roma o cualquier otro lugar; solo para sentir un poco de aventura o acción.  
  
-No todas las aventuras son como las muestran las películas o la televisión Sasha; algunas ni se pueden considerar aventuras, porque y solo por el hecho de que tu vida no es como quisieras...  
  
-No es eso- dijo ella mirándole con los brillantes ojos verdes- solo que pienso...algunas veces...que puedo hacer mucho mas de lo que hago ahora, es todo. La vida en casa es....como decirlo....aburrida. mira por ejemplo hoy, tenía que llegar directamente del colegio pero ....me aburro. Solo me entretengo cuando escalo las ramas de los árboles y me baño en el lago que hay en la casa o en la piscina.  
  
-¿Entras al lago a nadar?-preguntaba el profesor sorprendido-¿y en que momento, si yo no te he visto?  
  
-por las noches, cuando hace calor- dijo la pequeña mirándole aun mas sonrojada- pero por favor, no se lo digas a mis padres...se enojarían.  
  
-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo el gentil profesor- ¿por qué no vas a casa a cenar con nosotros esta noche?-dijo el hombre mirando a la pequeña- Kia y yo estaremos encantados de tenerte allá.  
  
Aunque la casa quedaba a pocos metros de distancia de la casa que utilizaban los Li (la casa de Yukito y Kia era la casa de invitados que ellos utilizaban desde su llegada a Hong Kong, nueve años antes), pero cada quien respetaba la privacidad de los Tukishiro.  
  
-¿No es molestia?-preguntaba la joven.  
  
-No para nada- dijo alegre su compañero de postre.- necesitamos un poco de paz ante la tormenta que se está por formar- riendo al imaginarse de lo que la pobre será victima en los próximos días.  
  
-¿Lo dices por los Hiraguizaguas, no?  
  
-esos niños tienen muchas energías- dijo el mirando a la ventana que daba a la calle- lo mas normal es que sean....alegres- pensando en la conducta de los trillizos y Azalia.  
  
Mirando el reloj dijo- Me voy a meter en problemas- poniéndose de pie de repente- mira la hora que es- tomando sus cosas de colegio.  
  
-Vamos juntos.- dijo el profesor también poniéndose de pie y saliendo con la joven del negocio, dijo- ¿Entonces te gustaría viajar?  
  
-Me gustaría aprender de esos países lejanos- dijo ella- me encanta leer de ellos y todas sus costumbres y creencias.  
  
-A tu padre le encanta leer también y recuerdo que también le gustaba la arqueología- recordando el pasado- a veces cuando iba a la casa de Sakura encontraba a Li hablando con el señor Kinomoto acerca de las excavaciones de las cuales la universidad patrocinaba. Podían pasar horas hablando. Claro eso era, antes de que Touya regresara a casa- sonriendo al recordar las miradas explosivas e intercambio de insultos, departe de Shaoran y Touya años atrás.  
  
-¿Crees que fue de el que me salió?-preguntaba la pequeña- mi amor por los países y su cultura...  
  
-Puede ser- dijo el profesor mientras caminaban con destino a la residencia Li- a tu abuelo le gustaba mucho eso y a tu padre también. Puede ser de parte y parte- mirando a la pequeña caminar y dijo de repente- ¿no tenías el cabello mas largo?-mirando el poco cabello a diferencia de días antes, donde le llegaba hasta la cintura.  
  
-Me lo corté .-dijo ella sonrojándose.  
  
-¿Tu misma?  
  
-Si- -pues te ves mucho mejor que con el largo, Sasha- dijo el profesor.  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo la pequeña mirándole mientras caminaba.  
  
-La que quieras-  
  
-¿cómo eran mis padres antes de casarse?  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-¿Qué hacían?-haciendo que el profesor se detuviera a mitad del camino.-es decir, he escuchado a mi abuela cuando habla con mis tías de la decisión de mi padre acerca de no ser líder del Concilio a pesar de estar el mejor calificado (escuché una noche en que se suponía que estaba dormida). Me sorprende que no sea el líder. Es decir si es importante y todo eso ¿por qué no es líder del famoso Concilio? ¿Y que hace el concilio en realidad?- mirando al profesor.  
  
-No soy el mejor calificado para responderte esas preguntas ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu madre o a tu padre?  
  
-No creo que me lo digan- dijo ella triste- mi madre, le pregunté un día y se entristeció. Preferí no preguntar mas.  
  
-Ya veo-. Caminando nuevamente- mira el Concilio es una especie de organización de gente muy importante que tratan asuntos que nos concierne a todos pero no todos saben que existe.  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-Porque hay personas que simplemente no lo comprenderían- dijo el joven.  
  
-Ah ya entiendo- dijo ella-eso lo explica...  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Le pregunté a una compañera si sabía lo que era el Concilio , pero me dijo que eso no existía y que no preguntara esas tonterías-dijo ella entristecida pero en un momento se le iluminó el rostro y dijo- eso explica que no todo el mundo lo conozca ¿cierto?  
  
-Si-dijo él con una gotita en el cuello- pero escucha Sasha: no puedes preguntar esas cosas ni a tus amigos; si tienes una pregunta, siempre la familia es a quien tienes que recurrir.  
  
Ocurriéndosele una idea, dijo- ¿Puedes dejarme por aquí? Solo te pido que le digas a mis papás de que voy a una de las casas de las tías y que iré justo para la cena- mientras se alejaba del profesor- ¡¡Gracias Yukito!!- corriendo a toda velocidad, rumbo al este.  
  
-¿Y ahora?-preguntó mirando la dirección por donde partió la joven.- será mejor que hable con Li y le diga todo esto. No podrán esconderlo mas- mientras terminaba su camino y llegaba a la puerta de la mansión Li.  
  
*********A los pocos momentos**********  
  
-¿Qué fue adonde?-vociferaba Shaoran alterado.  
  
-Cálmate Li- dijo Yukito- ella está bien. Solo necesita estar sola...fue a casa de una de tus hermanas.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- ingresando Sakura y viendo en el estado casi histérico de Shaoran -¿qué es lo que te pasa?  
  
-Solo que Sasha aun no ha llegado a la casa- dijo Yukito- la dejé dos cuadras abajo porque dijo que iría a visitar a una de sus tías-mirando a Shaoran - y Li cree que ha sido un error.  
  
-¡¡Es que es un error!!-gritaba el joven.- ella no puede andar por las calles así nomás- mirando a Sakura.-puede ocurrirle algo...  
  
-No le pasará nada- dijeron a coro Yukito y Sakura y sonriendo entre ambos, Sakura agregó- no puedes mantenerla encerrada para siempre, es una niña grande; es casi una jovencita; apenas sale a la calle, es normal que...  
  
-Pero recuerda que todo esto es debido a una razón bastante válida- agregó el joven- son chicos especiales...no pueden...  
  
-Ustedes también lo eran, Li- dijo Yukito mirándole mientras Sakura asentía con el rostro- pero vivían vidas normales...  
  
-No con lo que es que viene- mirándoles seriamente- entiendan algo: esos muchachos son la única esperanza de salir victoriosos del famoso Apocalipsis o de impedirlo.  
  
-Y ellas son las herederas de uno de los poderes mas grandes jamás existentes- dijo Yukito- entiende algo Li: Sasha está en el derecho de saber la verdad: de por que la proteges tanto...demasiado diría yo.-siendo visto por el jefe del Clan.  
  
-¿Demasiado?-reclamaba el joven- ¿y a que llamas demasiado?  
  
-Ella apenas conoce Hong Kong y cuando sale de aquí, lo hace con una escolta- dice Sakura- es lo mas natural que se sienta sola.  
  
-No puede sentirse sola- dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Claro que si -dice Sakura acercándose al joven mirándole con aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes- es lo mismo que sentía yo cuando estaba en América del Sur, Shaoran. se que no te gusta escuchar esto (y mas de lo que pasó aquella vez), pero es lo mismo. No conocía a nadie; me veía rodeada de seguridad la mayor parte del día y jamás salía.  
  
-Lamento que alguna vez pasaste por eso- dijo el cambiando su semblante y abrazándole- me trae tan malos recuerdos.  
  
-A mi también- dijo ella- pero ha llegado el momento, de decirles la verdad, Shaoran- dijo ella mientras continuaba abrazado de él- deben de saber las razones por las cuales las protegemos tanto...no queremos que nada les pase...antes de que sea muy tarde.  
  
-¿A que te refieres con eso?  
  
-No se- dijo ella sonriéndole- solo te digo que debemos decirles lo que ocurre. El porque de toda la seguridad en su alrededor.  
  
-Hablaré con Eriol esta noche- dijo el joven- llamaré a Japón y aprovecharemos su estadía aquí para decirles a todos los chicos juntos.  
  
-Muchas gracias - decía Sakura.  
  
-Disculpe- dijo una de las muchachas que laboraban en la mansión- señor Li, tiene una llamada de su hermana Femeii, dice que es urgente.  
  
-La tomaré en la biblioteca- y retirándose detrás de la muchacha, se quedaron Sakura y Yukito a solas.  
  
Transformándose en Yue dijo- Ama ¿cree que hacen lo correcto, con esconder todo lo que pasa y bloqueando el uso de magia en ellas?  
  
-yo, al principio no estaba de acuerdo Yue- dijo Sakura mirando a su querido guardián-¿Acaso Yuin sabe quien es en realidad?.-mirando al guardián halado.  
  
-Así es- admitió- desde que tenía cuatro años le dijimos quien éramos y quienes somos. El entiende y hasta ahora, no ha habido problemas.  
  
-Lo que Shaoran teme-. Dijo ella mirando al guardián- es que las niñas se vuelvan, caprichosas y orgullosas además de arrogantes por tener tales poderes...  
  
-¿por qué teme eso?  
  
-Por que el dice que él era igual de pequeño- dijo ella y sonrojándose recordando, agregó- el me dijo cuando se venía para acá la primera vez (después de cambiadas las cartas), que yo le enseñé la bondad y el valor de lo correcto además de la humildad. El no quiere que ellas sigan el camino incorrecto y no quiere perderlas...teme que al decirles la verdad, el mismo active todo lo que previnieron esa noche años atrás...el llamado Apocalipsis.  
  
-Entiendo- dijo Yue y de un momento a otro agregó transformándose en Yukito- será mejor que cuando se los digan, nosotros (hablando de Kero, él, Yuin y Kira) estemos presentes.  
  
-Claro que si amigo mío- dijo acompañando al gentil profesor por los pasillos de la casa- claro que si.  
  
Observando que no quedaba nadie en ese salón, salió de detrás de un librero que estaba en una esquina y la pequeña Alina dijo- aja.- sonriendo- ¿con que somos especiales? Bueno no mas que ese ángel, es por seguro- e iluminándosele el rostro agregó- no puedo esperar a decirle a Sasha lo que vi- saliendo por otra puerta con destino a su habitación- no me lo va a creer.  
  
**************  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Meiling viendo a la pequeña sola en la puerta del departamento donde vivía con Tai y observando su rostro sudado, agregó- ¿Sasha?  
  
-Tía Meiling- dijo ella seriamente e ingresando al departamento, dejando sus cosas a un lado- ¿qué es el Concilio?  
  
Sentándose y observando a la pequeña dijo-¿qué dijiste?  
  
-¿Qué que es el Concilio?  
  
-¿Cómo te enteraste tu del Concilio?  
  
-Escuché a las demás tías hablar con mi abuela- dijo la joven mirándole seriamente- ¿y bien? ¿me vas a decir lo que es o no?  
  
-De verdad niña que tienes el temperamento de tu padre- dijo Meiling observándola y no soportando la risa- creía por un momento, si no tuvieses los ojos de Sakura, que hablo con él cuando éramos pequeños...nada se le escapaba- recordando en esos momentos, las aventuras con su primo.  
  
-Tía- dijo la pequeña.  
  
-Bueno está bien- dijo la mujer- pero no te enteraste por mi-dijo ella y agregó- ¿quieres té?- poniéndose de pie- haré un poco de té- y retirándose a la cocina.  
  
Suspirando dijo Sasha- esto si será difícil...inventa excusas para no decirme...pero lo averiguaré.  
  
*************Japón****************  
  
-¿Está todo listo para el viaje de mañana?-conversaba Melody desde su consultorio con Tomoyo desde su oficina.  
  
-Supongo que si- decía la joven ejecutiva mientras revisaba unos diseños.  
  
-¿Cómo que supones?  
  
-Ya sabes como son esos niños- dijo ella imaginándose algo - iré a casa y me encontraré con las maletas de ellos aun sin hacer y discutiendo el por que de las cosas- y suspirando dijo- es increíble como crecen; y pensar que parecía solo ayer cuando fuimos a América y todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces; o aquella vez que acompañé a Sakura a Hong Kong...  
  
-¿Cuándo hiciste eso?-preguntaba la joven  
  
-Cuando ganó en un sorteo un viaje a Hong Kong- dijo ella contenta- también fueron Yukito y Touya; hablando de Touya ¿cómo está?  
  
-uy- dijo ella con gota en la nuca- bueno supuestamente llegamos a Hong Kong en dos días (un día después de ustedes) ...Touya está entre su trabajo y Kinad. Adora a esa niña...ya en algunos casos, es un padre celoso con ella.  
  
-Ya me lo imagino- dijo la joven- Kinad se parece a Nadeshiko. Es preciosa- y ocurriéndosele algo agregó- Tengo una idea. Tengo una nueva colección por sacar en otoño para niñas ¿te importaría prestarme a Kinad? Ella haría de modelo con Cathy y Azalia...  
  
-No sabía que tus hijas modelaran.  
  
-Ellas si lo hacen-  
  
-pero ¿Y Amalia? ¿Qué hace ella?  
  
-Está en el coro y se queda hasta después de clases en la escuela ayudando a los profesores en actividades extracurriculares.  
  
-¿No comparte con las otras, verdad?-preguntó a su amiga.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Ya me escuchaste- dijo Melody- los demás se complementan uno con otros pero Amelia; las veces que han venido a casa, Amelia ha faltado ¿no te parece un tanto extraño?  
  
-Están creciendo- dijo Tomoyo excusando a su hija. - ya se le pasará y tendrán mucho tiempo que compartir en Hong Kong...  
  
-Puede ser que tengas razón- y cambiando el tema dijo- ha llegado un paciente. Hablamos luego.  
  
-si- dijo la joven- adiós- cerrando la línea telefónica.  
  
**********Hong Kong*********  
  
-¿es eso el Concilio?-dijo la joven anonadada ante lo dicho por su tía- ¿Un club?  
  
-un club muy exclusivo.  
  
-¿Pero que hacen en ese club?  
  
-¿Qué hacen?- mirando a todas partes- juegan...  
  
-¿Juegan?-mirando dudosamente a su tía- ¿qué juegan?  
  
-¿Qué juegan? Pues juegos- dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia- que tantas preguntas niña- tomando un sorbo de té y mirando a la pared.  
  
-¿Cómo tenis y esas cosas?-dijo ella pensando lo que le había revelado Meiling.  
  
-Si!!-dijo ella alegre- eso mismo...todas esas cosas. Pero es un club muy secreto...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque solo personas importantes forman parte de él-dijo la joven mirando a su "sobrina".  
  
-¿dónde está?  
  
-¿Qué donde está?  
  
-si- dijo ella mirándole- ¿Dónde cual es la dirección del club?  
  
-Eso no se decirte-dijo ella mirándole-  
  
-¿Cómo que no? En alguna parte ha de estar.  
  
-Pues no una que yo conozca.  
  
-Ay contigo no se puede Tía Meiling. - dijo la chica poniéndose de pie. - Seguro que me mientes...  
  
-No miento- dijo Meiling indignada.  
  
-Pues no me has dicho la verdad hasta ahora ¿qué tiene de especial ese famoso club? -tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Abriéndola se encuentra cara a cara con alguien.-Ay no.- dijo ella al encontrarse descubierta, mientras la mujer vestía un conjunto color amarillo pastel, su pelo recogido en un moño elegante y su figura era como 11 años atrás.  
  
-Estas en graves problemas con tu padre- dijo Sakura viendo a la joven y abrazándola- ¿cómo sales sin nosotros saber a donde?- mientras ella pasaba seguida por dos jóvenes quienes eran parte de la escolta.  
  
-Hola Sakura- dijo Meiling abrazándola- ¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Hola Meiling- dijo ella contenta de ver a la joven y recibiendo su abrazo- Sasha ¿por qué no esperas afuera acompañada de ellos? tengo algo que decirle a Meiling...  
  
-Si.-dijo la joven triste- claro- retirándose y dejando la puerta del departamento entreabierta y apoyada para escuchar.  
  
------Dentro del departamento------  
  
-Sakura: ella sospecha mas, cada día- dijo la joven- tendrán que decirle.  
  
-Lo sabemos- dijo la joven- Shaoran piensa aprovechar la visita de Eriol y Tomoyo para decirles todos la verdad. Gracias por avisarme que estaba contigo...-mirando a la puerta.  
  
-¡¡pues a buena hora que se decide!!-dijo la joven- mi primo es tan cabeza dura como esa niña- señalando a la puerta.  
  
-Lo lleva en la sangre Meiling no puede evitarlo- y mirando a la joven dijo- ¿te preguntó acerca del Concilio?  
  
-¿como lo sabes?  
  
- Le preguntó lo mismo a Yukito- dijo la joven- cada día se vuelve mas difícil esconder la verdad...  
  
-Es cierto, pero por lo que me dices, pronto se acabará- dijo la joven y recordándose de algo, agregó- ¿y bien?  
  
-¿Y bien que?  
  
-No seas despistada Sakura- dijo Meiling- ¿Estas...- señalando el abdomen de la joven.  
  
Sonriéndole e iluminándosele el rostro mientras asentía dijo- si-  
  
-Yipeeeee- dijo brincando y abrazando a Sakura- ¡¡Felicidades!! ¿Shaoran lo sabe?  
  
-No- dijo la joven- pienso decirle cuando tenga oportunidad.  
  
-Sakura...-dijo la joven mirándole- mira lo que pasó la primera vez...- Sasha escuchaba con atención todo lo dicho por las dos jóvenes.  
  
-Shhhh Meiling- dijo la joven- Sasha puede oírte.  
  
-Ella está afuera- dijo su amiga- no me escucha ¿ y entonces? ¿Cuándo le dirás?  
  
-En la primera oportunidad que tenga- dijo la joven- ¿y tu Meiling? ¿no tienes planes?- viendo como la joven se entristecía.  
  
-No Sakura- dijo ella -Lamentablemente no hemos sido bendecidos como tu o Tomoyo- dijo ella mientras observaba una foto del día de su boda con Tai.- no podemos tener bebés- con los ojos con lagrimas- pero siempre existe la posibilidad de adoptar...  
  
Abrazando a su amiga mientras decía- Claro que si ...tengo que irme Meiling- mientras se dirigía a la puerta entristecida por la suerte de su amiga, fue detenida casi al llegar por ella.  
  
-Sakura- dijo deteniéndola por el brazo- ellas deben de saber...la verdad...tienen derecho a saber el por que.  
  
-Si- dijo ella - lo se. Adiós Meiling.  
  
-Adiós Sakura.  
  
-Despídete Sasha- mientras la joven tomaba la mano de la pequeña.  
  
-Adiós Tía Meiling-mientras caminaba con su madre y con la escolta a los ascensores.  
  
-Adiós- dijo la joven, mirando el aparato cerrarse.  
  
Cuando abordaron el vehículo que estaba abajo, Sasha rompió el silencio diciendo- ¿qué tan enojado está papá?-mirando a sus pies.  
  
-No tanto -dijo la joven-  
  
-Deberías decirle lo del bebé ahora- dijo la niña mientras su madre le observaba - así no estará tan enojado conmigo.  
  
Sonriendo ante la perspicacia de la pequeña, le abrazó y dijo- ¿De modo que escuchabas?  
  
-Solo entendí lo del bebé- dijo ella- lo demás no entendí nada.  
  
-Es mejor así- dijo Sakura- tu padre te explicará.  
  
-Mamá-  
  
-dime-  
  
-Me gusta tu dije- señalando la cadena que llevaba la joven y que tenía la llave del báculo- brilla mucho.  
  
-¿Ah si?- dijo la joven tomándola en las manos.  
  
-Si- dijo ella -¿Papá te la dio?  
  
-No- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- esto fue mío antes de conocer a tu papá -sonriendo por unos instantes- en cierta forma, nos conocimos gracias a esto- enseñándosela de cerca a la joven.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Te lo diremos muy pronto- besando su cabeza- ahora debemos llegar a casa.- y mirándola dijo-¿Cómo te sientes a saber lo del bebé?  
  
-Que estaremos a salvo mientras no sea varón- dijo ella analizando la situación.  
  
-¿Qué te hace decir eso?-ante la mirada de la pequeña.  
  
-Pensando en lo molestoso que es Touya Gabriel. En lo celoso que es tío Touya contigo y me he puesto a pensar que si es varón, me molestará o se pondrá así de celoso...y yo un hermano así ...no quiero- cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-No creas- dijo la joven, aun abrazando a su primogénita- tu tío Touya fue en cierta forma, mi hermano y mi madre (perdí a la mía desde pequeña) el me protegió junto a mi padre y me dio todo su cariño. Éramos una familia muy feliz y ahora lo soy con ustedes...  
  
-Ya veo- dijo ella mirando a la ventana.  
  
-Te diré algo- dijo la mujer viéndole- si es un varón, el dije será tuyo...  
  
-¿En serio?.- mirando a su madre.  
  
-Claro que si. Si es varón, tendrá el legado del Clan pero tu tendrás esto- señalando el dije que colgaba de su cuello.  
  
-¿pero es tan importante como el liderazgo del Clan?-mirando el pequeño dije con duda.  
  
-Claro que si.-  
  
-¿qué tiene de especial?  
  
-El día que nazca el bebé y si es varón, te lo diré.  
  
-¿Y si es niña?  
  
-Entonces lo guardaré hasta que tengas edad suficiente para él- mirando a la niña analizar el "trato" que le ofrecía.  
  
-Trato hecho- dijo ella mientras Sakura besaba su cabeza.  
  
Llegando a la residencia, Sakura preguntó donde estaba Shaoran y le indicaron que estaba en la biblioteca. Dirigiéndose allá acompañada de Sasha, ingresaron lentamente a ella y cerraron la puerta tras de si- ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó una voz que ella reconoció mas seria que de costumbre.  
  
-Don...de Tía Meiling- dijo ella despacio y asustada, tratando de esconderse con el cuerpo de su madre, pero esta, la empujaba para delante.  
  
-¿Qué te hemos dicho de salir sin permiso?-mirando a la pequeña temblar, pero consciente de que su padre no la lastimaría.  
  
-Yukito sabía donde estaba.  
  
-Le dijiste que ibas a donde una Tía...no donde Meiling.  
  
-Ups- dijo ella pasando su mano por la cabeza y sacando su lengua de manera traviesa.  
  
- Estarás castigada-dijo Shaoran- al menos dos semanas de tu habitación al comedor y viceversa.- sin mirar a la pequeña.  
  
-pero- dijo ella sorprendida ante tal castigo- Los hiraguizaguas vienen mañana...si no me escapo de ellos y de Alina, seré una potencial victima de sus bromas...por favor papá- mirándole con los ojos piadosos- por favor.  
  
Pensándolo mejor dijo- Está bien...cambiando de idea- pensando y meditando- por la estadía de ellos en Hong Kong, usarás vestidos - mientras la joven le miraba con los ojos como platos- y no subirás a los árboles de la casa. Lo ultimo que necesito es que uno de ellos se rompa el cuello.  
  
-Si señor- dijo ella triste, pero mejor que el otro castigo, retirándose mientras dejaba a su madre allí.  
  
-La verdad que esa niña con tus ojos y cada vez que me mira así- dijo el mirándole- no puedo decir que no ni ser duro con ella...  
  
-Eres algunas veces, mas estricto de la cuenta.  
  
-Tengo mis razones para serlo, mi Cerezo- abrazando a su esposa y besándole en los labios, dijo- Femeii viene para acá.  
  
-¿por qué?-preguntaba la joven y agregó- Ay no- pensando- cada vez que Femeii viene para acá es por que necesita algo...o algo se acerca- mirando a Shaoran tomar asiento.  
  
-Es algo parecido- indicando a Sakura que también se siente.  
  
* * * * * * -" por dos semanas, usarás vestidos . y no subirás a los árboles de la casa. Lo ultimo que necesito es que uno de ellos se rompa el cuello."no puedo creerlo- mientras llegaba al nogal que quedaba a la orilla del lago de la mansión y pensándolo dijo- bueno... en realidad, el castigo no empieza hasta mañana- mientras era de noche y solo unas lámparas iluminaban el jardín. Subiendo a una de las ramas y atrás de ella, en el tronco, había un hueco que fue hecho posiblemente por las aves, estaba una linterna la cual encendió y sacó un libro también.  
  
***************  
  
-por aquí por favor- indicaba uno de los mayordomos mientras Femeii caminaba acompañada de dos jóvenes por el pasillo exterior que daba a los jardines, con destino a la biblioteca a hablar un asunto con su hermano. Los jóvenes tendrían entre uno y otro, doce y trece años. Uno tenía el pelo negro y ojos grises y el otro tenía el pelo color café claro y ojos de igual color, café.  
  
-Caminen, Hotaru y Osamu - mientras seguían a la mujer. Detrás venían unos sujetos que portaban maletas y seguían al trío que pasaba el pasillo.  
  
-Si- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras seguían a la mujer. Hotaru se distrajo al mirar al jardín y pudo observar que una extraña luz provenía de lo alto de uno de los árboles. -mira ahí- dijo bajando la voz para que no le escuchara Femeii-¿qué será eso?  
  
-Esperen aquí- dijo Femeii cuando llegaron a una puerta. Ella tocó y entró, cerrándola detrás de si.  
  
-Vamos a ver- dijo Osamu a Hotaru.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Hotaru- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que tu madre dijo?  
  
-Si- riéndose- por eso será mas divertido- tomándolo de un brazo y comenzaron a internarse en el jardín.  
  
Mientras leía, Sasha no se percató de quienes se acercaban. Osamu comenzó a subir las ramas y a escalar el árbol, mientras Hotaru observaba desde abajo. Cuando llegó a la altura en donde mas o menos estaba la joven y sin esta siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia, y él no se percató de quien era la chica, dijo-¿Qué es lo que lees a escondidas?  
  
-Ahhhh- gritó esta y perdiendo el equilibrio del susto, cayó de las ramas y dieron contra el piso el libro y la linterna y ella cayó también; pero sorpresivamente, tenía movimiento. Pero se percataba que no había caído en el pasto o las piedras, en realidad había caído en algo suave.  
  
-¿Cómo llegaste a tan arriba?-preguntó una voz debajo de ella y a centímetros de su rostro.  
  
-¿Quién dijo eso?-miraba ella a todos lados. Las lámparas cerca no ayudaban mucho a la visibilidad.  
  
-Yo lo dije- dijo la voz- estás encima de mi.  
  
-Lo siento mucho- dijo la muchacha pero aun sin moverse.  
  
-¿Perdiste el equilibrio?-preguntaba él aun. Podía observar unos ojos verdes brillantes, aunque su rostro no era muy visible.  
  
-Si...-dijo ella apenada.  
  
-Hotaru- dijo el joven bajando las ramas- ¿estas bien?  
  
-Creo que si- dijo el joven- pero creo que te topaste con un ángel.-aun con la joven encima de él.  
  
-¿Qué pasa allí?- dijo una voz acercándose a los jóvenes-  
  
-Ay no- dijo Sasha poniéndose de pie- tengo que irme.- mientras corría en sentido contrario a dónde venían las luces.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-preguntaba Osamu ayudando a poner de pie a su primo.  
  
-Si- dijo Hotaru- pero ¿Quién era ella?-poniéndose de pie-hasta se quedó su libro...- tomándolo del suelo y mirando la linterna. Los de seguridad se acercaron y mas atrás, Femeii. Escondiéndola de la vista de Femeii mientras esta le llamaba la atención.  
  
-¿Pero que hacen por aquí? ¿no les dije que se quedaran cerca de la puerta? Vamos Shaoran quiere verlos- tomando a ambos jóvenes y saliendo con ellos con destino a la casa Hotaru se llevó dentro de su bolsillo el libro mientras la linterna se quedó frente al lago y donde cayó.  
  
**************  
  
-Por poco- decía Sasha ingresando a su habitación en silencio para que nadie se percatara. Mirándose al espejo se percató que el uniforme estaba sucio debido a la caída y agregando dijo- ¿Dónde está mi libro? ¡¡Ay no!!! se me quedó allá -mirando por la ventana.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Sasha!!!!-gritaba Alina ingresando a la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre?-viendo en el estado de emoción que se encontraba su hermanita menor- ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-¡¡Un ángel!!- dijo la pequeña emocionada - Yukito es un ángel.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que dices?  
  
-Tiene alas y un rostro muy lindo, pero serio- decía la pequeña- pero es un ángel...  
  
-¿Qué tonterías dices?-mirándole-¿Acaso estas loca?  
  
-él se transformó en ángel, delante de mi y llamó a mi mamá "ama"- dijo la pequeña recordando lo visto en la tarde- es un ángel.  
  
-¿Quién sabe esto? ¿qué sabe lo que viste?  
  
-Nadie- dijo la pequeña-¿por qué?  
  
-Por que no te internarán en el hospital siquiátrico- dijo ella sin creer lo dicho por la pequeña-ahora vete, que tengo que tomar un baño.  
  
-¡¡Eres una tonta, Sasha!!!-dijo la pequeña indignada de que no le creyeran.-te probaré que es verdad . Que Yue existe-. Saliendo de la habitación y haciendo mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta.  
  
-¿Yue?-preguntaba la joven mirando por donde se había ido la pequeña- Pero si Yue...-caminando a la ventana- es luna- y pensando en su libro dijo- ojalá no llueva esta noche. Mañana lo recogeré.  
  
********Biblioteca*********  
  
-Adelante- dijo Shaoran al escuchar tocar en la puerta; al abrirse, pudo observar a dos jóvenes de 12 y 13 años que ingresaban y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, Femeii los dejó a solas.- ¿Osamu?  
  
-Si tío- dijo acercándose al joven en el cual se notaba el parentesco de la familia Li.  
  
-has crecido mucho- sonriendo al ver al joven-¿Cuánto hace que no te veía?  
  
-Tres años tío-dijo el joven- desde mi visita aquí...me quedé en América con Papá...he venido por las vacaciones pero mi madre debe ir a América ahora a reunirse con él y no quiere dejarme en casa solo.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo el mirándole- pues ya sabes que esta siempre será y es tu casa- sonriéndole sutilmente- puedes retirarte. Tengo que hablar con Hotaru unos momentos. Despídete de tu madre y serás conducido a una de las habitaciones que compartirás con él durante tu estadía. Si quieres, también puedes comer algo.  
  
-Si señor- haciendo una reverencia se retiró dejando a Hotaru solo con Li. Este le miraba profundamente como si lo analizara cuidadosamente y no dijo palabra por dos minutos. Cruzó sus brazos y lo miró con aquellos profundos ojos color café mientras el le miraba con los grises que eran de él.  
  
-¿Sabes por que estas aquí?  
  
-Si señor- dijo el joven -  
  
-la hermana del esposo de Femeii, considera que tienes los poderes y la capacidad suficiente de magia para ser instruido por mi, para que cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, puedas formar parte del Concilio...puedo leer que tu nivel de magia es sorprendente...  
  
-Gracias señor-dijo Hotaru enorgullecido de que haya sido nada mas ni nada menos que Shaoran Li quien dijese que estaba sorprendido acerca de su nivel de magia.  
  
-¿Qué vienes siendo de Femeii?  
  
-Sobrino político señor- dijo el joven.  
  
-Mira Hotaru..- dijo seriamente- en la casa estarán a partir de mañana un grupo muy especial; con poderes como tu y Osamu; pero ellos a diferencia de ustedes...sus poderes no han sido liberados; están sellados.  
  
-¿Sellados dice?  
  
-Así es- dijo Shaoran mirando con la seriedad que el joven le observaba- Mis hijas pronto se enterarán de lo que ocurre y será posible que entrenen con ustedes, pero hasta que eso ocurra, no debe mencionarse que hacen ustedes aquí. El por qué están aquí no es relevante para ellas. Ni para los demás que vendrán en los próximos días. El centro de practica y entrenamiento está al cruzar el jardín. Cerca del lago. Ala oeste. Comenzaran pasado mañana a las siete de la noche. Todos los entrenamientos serán de noche. Habrán pocas excepciones donde sea de día. -y poniéndose de pie dijo- puedes retirarte.  
  
-Si señor- dijo el joven caminando a la puerta y volteándose agrego- muchas gracias.- y la cerró detrás de si.  
  
*************Media hora después**************  
  
-¿Y bien? -preguntaba Osamu, viéndolo ingresar a la habitación que compartirían -¿qué te dijo?  
  
-No mucho- dijo el joven -sentándose en su cama- Que vendrán mañana personas que no saben que son seres mágicos.- riendo ante lo que se imaginaba dijo- que tontería; deben ser unas personas con mínimas cantidades de magia y tan descuidados, que tuvieron que ser sellados.  
  
-¿Bromeas, cierto?-mirándole sorprendido.- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-mirando a su amigo mientras consumía una manzana roja.  
  
-Las hijas de Shaoran Li y los hijos de los Hiraguizaguas (amigos de mi tío y su esposa) son los elegidos.  
  
-¿Los que? ¿Elegidos de que?  
  
-Son aquellos los que restaurarán el orden en el Concilio y son los pacificadores del Apocalipsis.  
  
-¿Los que?  
  
-¿No habías oído hablar del Apocalipsis?-mirándole mientras Hotaru le miraba dudoso ante lo que le revelaba.  
  
-¿De que rayos hablas?-mirándole- Claro que conozco el Apocalipsis. En el mundo mágico, ha sido detenido muchas veces; no es la primera vez que ocurriría...  
  
-Pero estos chicos- bajando la voz- he escuchado cuando mis padres lo discuten...son los hechiceros mas poderosos de todos los tiempos.  
  
-Ya quisiera probar yo, quienes son los poderosos de verdad- dijo Hotaru poniéndose de pie- si ellos o yo. Si sus poderes están sellados, puede ser que yo sea mas apto y elegido para detener un Apocalipsis...  
  
-Que tanta importancia te das, primo...  
  
-Hablo la verdad.- dijo Hotaru mirando a la ventana- tal vez por eso estamos aquí- mirando a su amigo- es el destino...tal vez para nosotros ser los elegidos- siendo visto de manera dudosa por Osamu quien terminaba de comer su manzana- somos nosotros los elegidos para detener el inminente Apocalipsis, o para que ellos aprendan de nosotros.  
  
-Puede ser- dijo Osamu mirando a su primo- me voy a dormir.- moviendo su equipaje al suelo. De todas maneras tendremos todo el día de mañana para desempacar.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Mi madre me dijo que esos chicos vienen mañana y le harán una cena de bienvenida; después de todo, son viejos amigos de tío Shaoran. estarán preparando su llegada y todo lo demás; contando claro que no podemos hacer magia frente a ellos. Mi madre me ha dicho ( a propósito) que una queja por parte de ellos acerca de nuestra conducta, y le dirá a tío Shaoran que nos saque de aquí a patadas.  
  
-¿Entonces no comenzaremos las practicas hasta pasado mañana?- sacando una espada con la empuñadura de color negro y unos adornos plateados de su equipaje.  
  
-Parece que no- dijo su amigo observándole.  
  
-Bueno - mirando por la ventana- el jardín es muy grande Osamu y esta casa también- observándole- si practicamos en el salón que está al otro lado del lago, no nos molestarán.-señalando por la ventana mas allá del jardín- nadie se enterará que estuvimos allá y no interrumpiremos su fiesta.  
  
Observándolo dijo- Buena idea- bostezando- tengo sueño- acostándose en la cama- buenas noches- y durmiéndose en pocos momentos.  
  
-Buenas noches, dormilón- dijo el joven observando a su primo y en pocos momentos, durmiéndose él también.  
  
  
  
Comentarios de la autora: Tadaaaaa!!! Han pasado nueve años (que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no? ) bueno, la situación se complica. Nuevos personajes (Osamu y su primo Hotaru) ¿qué ideas se le ocurren a este par? Aunque su encuentro con Sasha no fue percibido como mágico, si accidental debido a su caída. Sasha no sabe quien es en realidad; ninguno de los chicos ( a excepción de Yuin y Kinad, como se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo) saben que poseen magia. Saludos a las chicas como Hibari, Aiko y Naiko que me han pedido a ruegos la secuela...pues aquí está chicas. Solo espero que la puedan leer. ¿Qué les parece lo de los personajes? Aunque los malos no han hecho su entrada aun ¿qué estarán planeando?  
  
Si contamos son muchos los buscados y poco los elegidos, ya sabrán por que.  
  
Avances Próximo capitulo: Los arreglos para la llegada de los Hiraguizagua vuelve la mansión Li en un tornado; Sasha se pierde de la vista de todos y vuelve a hacer lo que por ultima vez podrá realizar por el tiempo que duren los chicos en Hong Kong. El primer encuentro a la luz del día de Hotaru y Sasha; Sasha descubre el secreto que le guardaban sus padres de ella; La llegada de Touya. La aparición de Kinad; como será el encuentro de Salia y Sasha...las pesadillas, prevalecen...  
  
Próximo capitulo: "La llegada de los ¿Elegidos?"  
  
Comentarios dudas, tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	3. talisman02

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz" Por Crystal  
  
Capítulo II: "La llegada de los ¿Elegidos?"  
  
La casa era una total conmoción esa mañana. La llegada de los Hiraguizaguas, los mejores amigos de Sakura Li y su esposo, representaba el hecho de que toda la casa estaba impecable (mas que de costumbre) las habitaciones de los invitados en la inmensa mansión, estaban listas para alojar a los invitados y los que laboraban en la cocina estaban con los nervios de punta. Sasha pasó por ahí cuando se levantó. Mientras le servían el desayuno (pues sus padres ya habían salido temprano en la mañana). Cuando una de las ayudantes la vio con un vestido, casi quema lo que cocinaba.  
  
-¿Y esto ahora lobito?-dijo la muchacha sorprendida ante la vestimenta de la chica. Llevaba un vestido muy sencillo, color amarillo con unos bolsillos delanteros adornados con unas margaritas bordadas y en sus pies llevaba unas sandalias blancas- ¿quién morirá?  
  
-Vaya Sasha- dijo otro de los que allí se encontraban- te ves muy linda- lo que la hizo sonrojar.  
  
-Pues escuché a la señora cuando le decía a Mikki que le colocara el vestido en el vestidor...creí que moriría cuando escuché que te pondrías un vestido.  
  
-Pues yo creo que te ves bien- dijo otra - te ves como lo que eres: una princesa.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo la jovencita sonrojada ante tantos elogios- ¿Dónde está Alina?- consumiendo fruta con leche.  
  
-Escuché cuándo decía que iría a casa del señor Tukishiro- dijo la cocinera- dijo que tenía que descubrir al ángel, sea lo que sea que signifique.  
  
-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-¿Adonde vas niña?-preguntaba la cocinera- por ahí no salen los dueños de la casa.  
  
-Tengo once años nana- dijo la pequeña como cariñosamente le decía a la mujer de setenta años- no importa si tomo este atajo.  
  
-Esa niña- viéndola salir como cometa de la cocina- me recuerda a su padre; excepto que este para no hacer enojar a su madre, se divertía menos.  
  
Uno de los hombres que ayudaba con el agua dijo- pues yo si recuerdo que el señor Li no era como ella- mirando por donde salió la pequeña- de los cinco y la niña Meiling, siempre fue el mas serio.  
  
-Es solo por la carga que tuvo en sus hombros desde que era pequeño- dijo la mujer- imagínate de perder a su padre y ser dejado con la enorme carga de ser el jefe del Clan y futuro jefe del Concilio...no es tarea fácil y él sabía su lugar desde pequeño...esa niña no.  
  
-¿No se supone que ya deberían de usar magia?- preguntó el hombre- es decir, llevan nueve años aquí y no he visto usar magia por parte del amo, por ellas ni por la Señora Sakura.  
  
-¡¡que olvidadizo eres!!-gritaba la mujer- recuerda que las niñas no saben quienes son aun. Ahora ayúdame a pelar patatas. Se hace tarde y los invitados llegan después de la una. Y después de eso, queda la cena.  
  
***********  
  
-Espero no llegar tarde- dijo Sasha corriendo y atravesando todo el jardín hasta llegar a la casa de invitados en donde vivía Yukito. No vio a nadie alrededor y las ventanas estaban cerradas. Caminando y rodeando la casa, encontró a su hermana agachada y escondida a pocos metros, detrás de unos arbustos.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Sasha- ¿Sabes lo que te pasará si te encuentran aquí? Te meterás en problemas.  
  
-para nada hermana- dijo Alina muy tranquila- de todas maneras siempre eres tu la que te metes en problemas.  
  
-Pues ahora serás tu-dijo ella escondiéndose al igual que ella con la intención de convencerla para que salga de ahí- vamos antes de que te llamen la atención...o lleguen nuestros papás...vamos o te delato.  
  
-Diré que fue tu idea- dijo la pequeña mirándole con malicia.  
  
-No te atreverías...  
  
-¿Acaso no me conoces?-dijo la pequeña- ahora cállate que quiero ver que pasará.  
  
En ese momento, Yukito salía con Kia y Yuin, un pequeño de 9 años despedía a sus padres en la puerta. Él tenía el pelo color castaño y los ojos color grises (aunque Kia los tenía castaño y Yukito de otro color pero no grises, tenía mas bien los ojos de Yue). Al salir a la puerta, Alina se sonrojó de solo verlo. Era un chiquillo muy adorable con la gentil sonrisa de su padre y su rostro era cálido e inspira confianza- que se diviertan- decía el pequeño en la puerta.  
  
-Pórtate bien y recuerda lo que te dije- decía Yukito abrazando al pequeño- cuidado con lo que haces con Keroberos. Recuerda que es plena luz del día y las Li no pueden verte.  
  
-Si papá- decía el pequeño que en ese momento, llevaba una camiseta color azul y unos jeans azules algo gastados.  
  
-Trata de que Alina no vea a Keroberos nuevamente- decía Kia en la puerta- la ultima vez casi lo descubre- besando a su hijo.  
  
-Si mamá- decía el pequeño desesperado ante tantas instrucciones- ya váyanse y no se preocupen ...todo estará bien.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que se supone que no debemos ver, hermana?-preguntaba Alina a Sasha detrás de los arbustos.  
  
-No lo se- dijo ella susurrando para no ser descubiertas. Después que Yukito y Kia se alejaron con rumbo a la puerta principal y Yuin cerró la puerta de su casa, las chicas salieron de su escondite.  
  
-¿Ahora que hacemos?-preguntaba Alina observando.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa- tomando a su hermana por el brazo. -algo debe de ser que no nos quieran decir.  
  
-NO- dijo la pequeña- yo quiero saber de que se trata. Kero sabe- señalando la puerta. -tiene que ser muy importante para que Kero sepa.  
  
Estaba tan curiosa de saber como su hermana, pero sabiendo que se podría meter en mas problemas y detectando que no iba a ser tan simple dijo -Solo cinco minutos- caminando hasta la puerta corrediza que había en la parte de atrás.  
  
Mirando por la puerta pudieron observar a Kero quien estaba sentado frente a Yuin y este estaba sentado de la manera tradicional y en el piso. Tenía los ojos cerrados como si meditara y frente a él estaba una taza de te color azul que era de Kia. Alina mirando eso dijo- ¿Qué es lo que hace?  
  
-Creo que medita Alina- dijo Sasha observando y que Yuin, abrió los ojos - vámonos. Aquí no hay nada que ver...-en ese momento, pudo observar como la taza iba cambiando de aspecto físico conforme Yuin la observaba fijamente ...mientras una especie de capa de hielo, cubría la taza hasta envolverla totalmente.  
  
-¿viste eso?-chillaba Alina- ¿lo viste?- mirando a Sasha la cual estaba boquiabierta y sorprendida.  
  
-¿Co...mo hizo eso?- señalaba la primogénita Li ante lo observado en ese momento, Alina comienza a empujarla hasta los arbustos.  
  
-¿Escuchaste algo?-preguntó Yuin mirando a Keroberos. Las chicas se habían alejado del lugar.  
  
-no- dijo el gato halado mirando a donde el pequeño miraba y agregó- te felicito. Has dominado el poder del frío lunar. Pronto podrás crear cristales mágicos y todo eso.  
  
-Genial- dijo el pequeño mirando alegre a Kero- Me has enseñado muchas cosas Kero. Cosas que deberías de enseñarle a Sasha...  
  
-Su padre no cree que es conveniente que ellas aprendan estas cosas. Aun no, de todas maneras, pero la hora llegará.  
  
-Me muero de mostrarle mi poder a Kinad- decía el joven.  
  
-Recuerda que el poder trae responsabilidad. No puedes usar tus poderes de manera irresponsable.  
  
-Claro que lo se- decía el joven-escuché decir a papá que Touya por fin le dirá a Kinad quien es en realidad y quien es tía Melody...podré practicar magia con alguien mas...  
  
-No es tan fácil. Ustedes tienen una gran responsabilidad. -decía la criatura halada y agregó- ¿iras a la cena de esta noche?  
  
-No se- dijo el niño- esos Hiraguizaguas son algo complicados. ¿Aun recuerdas lo que Touya Gabriel y Cathy te hicieron?  
  
-No me lo recuerdes- cambiando su semblante- aun me duele mi colita- recordando aquel incidente y agregó- Hasta Alina es mas tranquila que esos chicos...  
  
-Alina..-dijo el pequeño y poniéndose de pie agregó- es muy buena amiga. Y es muy despierta para tener cinco años.  
  
*********-----  
  
-¿Acabo de ver lo que acabo de ver?-decía Alina al llegar con su hermana al borde del lago.  
  
-No viste nada- dijo Sasha viendo a su hermana y sentándose en la sombra del Nogal. - no vimos nada.  
  
-Pero Hermana- decía la pequeña- tu viste lo mismo que yo...  
  
-¿Pero quien nos creería? - mirando a la pequeña- será mejor guardar esto como nuestro secreto Alina...es lo mejor.  
  
-Está bien.- dijo la pequeña sentándose junto a su hermana y agregó- ¿Crees que los gemelos hayan cambiado mucho?  
  
-¿No querrás decir los Trillizos?  
  
-Ellos mismos- dijo la pequeña- Además Salia es muy tranquila. Me gustan mas los otros dos...  
  
Con una gota en la nuca se quedó viendo a su hermana hasta que ella regresó a la casa. Hacía una brisa suave que movía las hojas y ella estando bajo la sombra del nogal, comenzó a darle sueño y se quedó dormida. -¿Qué haces aquí, Salia?-preguntaba a su prima la cual vestía un Kimono color lavanda y sus ojos estaban carentes de expresión.  
  
-Sasha.- decía la joven mirándole con aquellos ojos azules y su pelo con unos bucles color azabache adornados por un listón color lavanda-Damelo- gritaba- se que lo tienes y es mío. Debo de dárselo a él- mientras avanzaba a la joven-Damelo... y no te pasará nada. - detrás de ella, pudo observar a sus padres, a Touya y Melody y a Eriol con Tomoyo; mas allá pudo ver a dos gatos enormes, color negro y naranja con alas y a dos personas que no distinguía pero su facciones le daban a entender que eran una especie de ángeles. Pues poseían alas. Pudo ver detrás de ella y pudo percibir como si alguien estuviera detrás de ella. Se le quedaban observando fijamente y pudo ver que no estaba sola. Yuin estaba allí; al igual a quien reconoció como Touya Gabriel y Kinad estaban allí, a su lado, junto a su hermana y a Azalia. También habían dos chicos que vestían con trajes un tanto extraños. Pero que conocía de alguna parte. Uno de ellos a quien no le vio el rostro pero que vestía de negro y gris le dijo- Toma mi mano; confía en mi...- en ese momento y cuando tomó su mano, algo la detuvo. Sintió como una mano fría la detenía por la cintura y le impedía llegar a los demás.  
  
-Tienes algo que nos pertenece- le decían en aquel sueño.- Sakura Amalia, recupéralo- ahí su prima se acercaba de manera amenazadora y le comenzaba a atacarle. Cuando cierra los ojos pudo ver que aquellas criaturas la protegían a ella de Salia. Alguien mas estaba allí presente. Podía verlos moverse entre las sombras. Una voz profunda dijo- no podrás escapar de nosotros; nadie puede.  
  
-Ahhh- gritó ella entre sueños y despertó para encontrarse en la sombra del Nogal. Mirando lo raro que estaba el sol y observando su reloj se pudo percatar que no eran las diez de la mañana como ella pensaba que era.- ¿LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE???- mirando a todas partes y viendo que el sol se ocultaba- ¿PERO COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE??.-gritaba ella mientras se ponía de pie y corriendo a la casa dijo- Me voy a meter en tantos problemas.-  
  
******** en otra área de la casa********  
  
-¿Escuchaste un grito? dijo Osamu ingresando a la habitación.  
  
-Si- dijo Hotaru acercándose a la ventana-se escuchó que venía del lago- teniendo el libro entre las manos- que extraño.  
  
-De seguro es tu ángel primito- mirándole- habrá caído sobre alguien mas.  
  
-¿Qué lograste averiguar?- ignorando el comentario y sentándose en la silla del escritorio.  
  
-Comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento mañana- dijo el joven- El tío me ha dicho que somos mas que invitados a la cena de esta noche, ¿vienes?- mirándole mientras revisaba entre sus maletas por algo que ponerse.  
  
-No lo se- dijo el joven.- tu los conoces. Yo no. Me sentiría incomodo.  
  
-¿Qué harás entonces?  
  
-Tal vez me quede aquí...-mirándole- y practicar un poco de magia.  
  
-Buena idea- dijo el joven vistiéndose. - te hará bien el practicar un poco...yo lo haría pero tengo mucha hambre.  
  
-hablando de hambre- dijo Hotaru- ¿Te diste cuenta que nadie estaba en la hora del almuerzo?  
  
-Si- dijo Osamu- me sentí incomodo comiendo a solas contigo en el comedor.  
  
-¿Y las famosas "elegidas" ¿por qué no estaban a la hora del almuerzo?  
  
-Tal vez no estaban en casa...  
  
-No era eso- dijo el joven analizando- escuché cuando la servidumbre las buscaban pero no la encontraban ¿crees que les pasó algo?  
  
-No lo creo- dijo el joven- me voy -terminándose de vestir -¿quieres que te traiga algo?  
  
-Pasaré tal ves después por la cocina por fruta...no me gusta la carne.  
  
-Te conocerán como el hechicero vegetariano primito.- dijo el joven mirándole.  
  
-Ya vete a tu cena- dijo el joven.- y discúlpame con tu tío.  
  
-Si, si- dijo el apesadumbrado y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Mirando nuevamente por la ventana, pudo percatarse que el salón, donde entrenarían estaba a oscuras y de repente, una luz se encendió. Se extrañaba el hecho que nadie a excepción de Shaoran, utilizaba ese salón para entrenar. Poniéndose de pie, caminó y abriendo la puerta cuidadosamente, dejó la habitación.  
  
***********--  
  
-¡no puedo creerlo!!-decía Mikki mientras ayudaba a vestir a Alina en su habitación- ¡¡ustedes niñas!!....Desaparecerse así nomás. Y pensar que te encontré en comiendo en la cocina en la hora del almuerzo.  
  
-¡¡Esta casa estaba demasiado sola para comer yo nada mas en el comedor Mikki!!- gritaba la pequeña mientras le ayudaban a vestir -¿Mis papás a que hora llegaron?  
  
-Pasada las dos- dijo la mujer- fueron a varias asuntos al centro y mas tarde a recoger a los Hiraguizaguas.  
  
-Hola- ingresaba Sasha a la alcoba de su hermana que se encontraba junto a la de ella- ¿Estas lista?  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntaba Alina observándole- ¿Dónde te habías metido?  
  
-Me quedé dormida en el nogal- mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza. Vestía en estos momentos, un vestido azul aguamarina y en su pelo llevaba dos listones de lado y lado- tuve un sueño y cuando me di cuenta, ya era el atardecer.  
  
-¿no te dijeron que dejaras de escalar el nogal?-miraba Mikki a la pequeña reprochándole su comportamiento- En serio: te metes en demasiados problemas.  
  
-no lo estaba escalando; me quedé dormida en la sombra cerca del lago. Hablando de problemas- decía la pequeña observando en su alrededor- ¿Dónde están los Hiraguizaguas? La casa está demasiado tranquila..-mirando sospechosamente a su alrededor.  
  
-Están en sus habitaciones- dijo la joven- llegaron, según escuché, demasiado cansados.  
  
-¿Alina, llegaste a verlos?-preguntando a su hermana.  
  
-Si- dijo la pequeña- vi a Touya y a Cathy- figurándosele en su rostro algo de malicia- ya los verás tu también...  
  
-Ay lo que me espera...-dijo Sasha observando el semblante de su hermana e imaginándose lo que le esperaba.  
  
**********-  
  
-Yue- decía Eriol al ver al guardián halado en su verdadera forma. -Keroberos ¿cómo han estado?  
  
-Eriol- dijo Yue y Kero no contestó- tenemos que hablar. -mientras se encontraban en el interior del salón de entrenamiento.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba ante el serio (n.a.: no es extraño pero mas serio de lo normal) del guardián.  
  
-es acerca de los Li- dijo Yue- se hace cada vez mas difícil ocultar nuestras identidades a las pequeñas- dijo seriamente- pude percibir la energía de ambas cerca de la casa esta mañana. Yuin estuvo entrenando.  
  
-¿Crees que pudieron ver algo?-preguntaba Shaoran quien estaba también presente.  
  
-Si delataba su presencia, me iban a preguntar como las había visto...era demasiado arriesgado... tienen que decirles ahora.  
  
-Estaba pensando que lo hiciéramos cuando estuvieran aquí Hiraguizagua- dijo Shaoran como le decía a Eriol- ¿'Aun los tuyos no saben nada?  
  
-Cathy y Touya aun no- dijo el hechicero.- Y Azalia no tiene idea...  
  
-¿Qué pasa con Sakura Amelia?-preguntaba Shaoran.  
  
-Sus poderes son mas fuertes que en los otros dos Li- dijo a su amigo de infancia.- aun no he podido demostrar nada, pero Spinel me dijo que la ha visto hacer magia; de alguna manera u otra.  
  
-¿Has hablado con ella?-preguntaba Kero.  
  
-no- dijo el hechicero- esperábamos hacerlo con los cuatro juntos- y meditando dijo- ¿qué nos ha impedido decirles?  
  
-El temor- dijo Shaoran- en mi caso. El temor de que con revelar la verdad, el Apocalipsis sea activado...  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo su amigo. - creo que en cierta forma, eso me ha detenido a mi también...  
  
-Debemos tomar la primera oportunidad que tengamos...-en ese momento Yue se mueve de su posición y comienza a caminar a una de las puertas. Con sus poderes la abrió de repente dejando a descubierto al espía.  
  
-¿tu?- decía Shaoran sorprendido.  
  
-Déjeme explicarle...-comenzó a decir el espía.  
  
-Li ¿Quién es el? Siento una gran cantidad de magia proveniente de él.  
  
*********-  
  
-¡¡Estas preciosa!!-decía una vez mas Tomoyo cuando estando en el salón de té, junto a Sakura- No puedo esperar a que Melody llegue y estemos todos juntos...  
  
-Bueno no todos. - dijo Meiling quien se encontraba también presente.- Faltarían mis hermanos y sus amorcitos.  
  
-Bueno Akanne y Tk se instalaron en América- dijo Sakura - a seguir paso a paso el Concilio...Yahico y Nakuru, siguen en su viaje alrededor del mundo ¿No?- mirando a Tomoyo.  
  
-Así es- dijo la joven- todas las semanas mandan postales de un lugar distinto. La están pasando de maravilla. En ese momento, entran Sasha y Alina.  
  
-Niñas- dijo Sakura - saluden a Tomoyo y a Meiling.  
  
-Hola preciosas- dijo Tomoyo recibiendo un abrazo de cada una- ¿Cómo han estado?  
  
-Bien - dijo Alina, pero Sasha no mencionaba palabra. En ese momento, Yuin entra acompañado de Cathy y Touya.  
  
-¡¡Touya!!-gritaba Alina y se lanzaba a los brazos del joven de 13 años.  
  
-Hola princesa- decía el joven recibiéndola- ¿Nos divertiremos mucho este verano, no?  
  
-Apuéstalo que si- dijo la pequeña mirándole fijamente.  
  
-¿Donde está Salia?- preguntaba Sasha mirando a su alrededor.  
  
-Seguro escribiendo un correo- dijo Cathy- se ha pasado seis meses en los mismo. Siempre escribiendo.  
  
-Sasha- dijo Tomoyo- estás preciosa pequeña- abrazándole nuevamente- te pareces a tu madre a esa edad.  
  
-No es para tanto Tomoyo- decía Sakura- se parece mas a Shaoran..incluso en su odio por usar vestidos..  
  
Riéndose las tres mujeres, Sasha preguntó- pero ¿Cuándo ha usado mi papá vestidos?  
  
-Eso fue ya mucho tiempo atrás -dijo Tomoyo- pero creo que Touya aun conserva las fotos ¿no?-.mirando a Sakura.  
  
-Ellos viven en la casa en Tomoeda- dijo Sakura- es seguro que aun las conserve.  
  
En ese momento, Shaoran entra acompañado de Eriol, Yukito y Kero. Mas atrás entraba Kia. -¿Estamos todos aquí?-preguntaba Shaoran.  
  
-No- dijo Sakura- falta Salia ¿dónde se habrá metido?  
  
-Voy a buscarla si quieres mamá- dijo Sasha.  
  
-Si ve búscala-  
  
-Disculpen.- excusándose y saliendo por la puerta  
  
Fue al área de las habitaciones de los invitados, y no la vio. Caminó por todas partes y no vio a nadie. Comenzó a salir al jardín y pudo ver a Salia que caminaba en la parte mas oscura del jardín. Comenzó a caminar tras de ella, hasta que Salia se detuvo. Pudo escuchar como si ella hablase con alguien. Escondiéndose en unos arbustos escuchaba cada palabra que la joven decía. Ella no escuchaba con quien hablaba. Podía observar en unos momentos, como la sombra de alguien mas parada enfrente de Salia, pero no había mas nadie allí para provocar esa sombra.  
  
-¿Estás seguro que está aquí?-preguntaba la joven.  
  
-Claro que si- dijo la voz que Salia veía que era un apuesto joven pelirrojo de tal vez 20 o 22 años, de ojos verdes- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no?  
  
-Claro- dijo ella sonriéndole- conseguirte a quien lo tenga y tu se lo quitarás y nos iremos...todo por ayudarte.  
  
-Te lo agradezco profundamente- decía el joven mirándole-con tu ayuda, podré ser libre y ayudar a mi familia.  
  
-Me enseñaste a ver de que era capaz- decía la joven- que puedo hacer que me distingue de mis hermanos...ellos son especiales cada uno a su manera..¡¡también quiero ser especial!!  
  
-Lo eres- decía el joven - eres especial. Será mejor que regreses a la casa...sospecharán de ti.- mirándole- yo me comunicaré contigo cuando sea el momento.  
  
-Está bien- dijo ella mirando mientras él se ocultaba en las sombras- nos vemos.- mirando a todas partes, una vez él desapareció, comenzó su caminata de nuevo a la casa. Sasha salió de su escondite.  
  
-pero ¿Con quien hablaba?-preguntaba la chica- no vi a nadie...  
  
-Hablaba con un ente- dijo una voz detrás de ella, que la sorprendió.  
  
-¿Quién es?-gritaba ella- no se acerque o le juro...  
  
-Cálmate- decía el joven .- no soy un extraño...  
  
-Demuéstralo- dijo ella manteniendo su distancia.  
  
-Mi nombre es Osamu- dijo el joven- soy sobrino de Shaoran Li, el jefe de esta casa.  
  
-¿Shaoran Li?-dijo la joven, bajando la guardia.  
  
-Así es- dijo el -¿quién eres tu?  
  
-Pues yo....¿cómo sabías que ella hablaba con un ente?  
  
-¿Acaso no lo viste?  
  
-No ¿y tu?  
  
-Si lo vi- dijo el joven.- claro que lo vi. Las personas con poderes podemos verlos.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Claro que si- mirándole cuidadosamente- tu también deberías verla...tienes poderes.  
  
-¿Yo?- decía ella sorprendida.  
  
-Pues puedo ver que son mínimos pero debiste de ver algo...aunque sea una sombra.  
  
-Pues una sombra si vi- dijo la joven- ¿Podrías decirme eso de poderes? ¿qué es eso? ¿y por que estabas aquí?  
  
-Bueno yo estaba aquí pues la seguí- mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa- me pareció una muchacha muy linda y me pareció extraño que tomara camino para el oscuro jardín en vez de dirigirse a la casa.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Vine a entrenar con mi tío-dijo el joven-  
  
-¿Has conocido a sus hijas?-preguntaba la joven.  
  
-Cuando llegaron su madre y la mayor a Hong Kong- dijo el mirando a su acompañante que se podía ver mas su rostro mientras se acercaban a las luces de la casa.-la mayor tenía dos años. Yo tenía cuatro. ¿quién eres tu? ¿dónde vives? ¿acaso eres uno de los hiraguizaguas? -mirándole curiosamente y temiendo que revelara el secreto antes de tiempo, pero ella no se sorprendió ni se veía temerosa de lo que el joven le había revelado. Llegaron a la entrada a uno de los salones.  
  
-Pues yo soy...- pero fue interrumpida.  
  
-Señorita Sasha- decía Mikki dirigiéndose a la joven- esperan por usted...ya todos están reunidos..  
  
-¿Sasha?-dijo Osamu mirándole- ¿Sasha Li?  
  
-Allá vamos- dijo ella indicándole a Mikki que se retirara.  
  
-¿Eres la hija del señor Li? Ay no. he metido la pata- gritaba el joven- se supone que tu no sabes...  
  
-Tranquilo - decía ella- cálmate. No le diré a nadie que me dijiste nada- dijo ella mirando al joven sudar nervioso- para ellos, no se nada.  
  
-¿Usted ya lo sabía?-mirando a la joven de intensos ojos verdes.  
  
-Llámame Sasha y trátame de tu por favor -dijo ella sonriendo - lo de la magia será un secreto de ambos. No le diré a nadie que me dijiste...  
  
-¿por qué lo toma con tanta calma?-mirándole curiosamente- a otra persona le sorprendería todo esto...  
  
-He vivido aquí inundada de secretos y misterios-dijo ella- toda mi vida...siempre me vigilan y viven pendiente a cada uno de mis movimientos ¿por qué? Ya todo tiene explicación. Pero tengo que pedirte un favor- bajando la voz- enséñame todo lo que sabes..acerca de la magia y de los poderes mágicos y de por que tu estabas enterado de que yo por lo que parece, no debía enterarme...  
  
-¿Estas segura?-mirándole- ¿No te meterás en problemas con tus padres?  
  
-No creo-dijo ella mirándole- no se enterará...pero quiero aprender.  
  
-Está bien- dijo el -pero si alguien se entera...me sacarán de aquí.  
  
-Trato hecho-dijo ella sonriéndole y el se sonrojó- ¿Vamos a cenar?- comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.  
  
-Vamos.-dijo el siguiendo a la joven.  
  
********-  
  
-Li- dijo Eriol en voz baja-¿Podemos confiar en él?  
  
-Claro que si Eriol- dijo el joven dejando a un lado el apellido Hiraguizagua- es de fiar y está aquí en algo muy especial...-abriéndose la puerta- hasta que por fin llegas- hablando con su hija y mirando a quienes ingresaban en esos momentos.- veo que ya se conocen...  
  
-Disculpen la tardanza- dijo Sasha ingresando al comedor y ocupando uno de los asientos vacíos- se me hizo tarde.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo la miraban fijamente mientras esta se sentaba y Shaoran dijo- permítanme presentarles a mi sobrino Osamu, hijo de Femeii; pasará el verano con nosotros.  
  
-Encantado- decía el presentándose ante los demás y ocupando el asiento vacío al lado de Salia. Comenzaron a comer y la cena pronto pasó.  
  
**********-  
  
-¿Dónde estará mi libro?-se preguntaba Sasha mientras caminaba a su habitación.- no lo vi esta tarde cuando fui al nogal... donde o quien lo habrá encontrado....  
  
-Ey Sasha- le alcanzaba Osamu- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
  
-Si dime- dijo la joven con una sonrisa...  
  
-Vi que conversabas con una de las chicas Hiraguizagua...la del vestido color rosa...- sonrojado.  
  
-¿Salia? Bueno ella casi ni respondió a mis preguntas-dijo la joven- está mas callada que de costumbre...creo que es por lo que pasó esta noche...ya sabes, en el jardín. ¿qué con ella?  
  
-¿Podrías presentármela?  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Es que es muy bonita y tu la conoces mas que yo...  
  
Resignándose ante la petición del joven dijo- veré lo que pueda hacer...  
  
-¡¡Muchas gracias!!- dijo él emocionándose- hasta mañana.  
  
-Adiós- dijo ella y se marchó a su habitación.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Comentarios de la autora: y los misterios empiezan ¿qué hasta ahora no está emocionante? Calma, calma que pronto se pondrá mejor. Este capitulo lo terminé dedicándoselo a mi cuatacha del alma Hibari, a las demás chicas del Circulo, Sakura Corazon (¿cómo irás con tu tesis? Espero que bien) y a Naiko. Un saludito a Aiko, a Selene, y a Rinita. Bueno que les parece este nuevo capitulo...tengo planeado hacerlo de esta extensión, para alargar las entregas un poco mas ¿qué tal la idea? Bueno comenzaron los secretos por parte de la nueva generación...y no crean que les traerá problemas...además que las nuevas bromas de Touya Gabriel para entrenar a su discípula Alina, no se esperarán (todo tiene que ver con ranas...ya verán). Yuin tiene una misión muy importante y pronto se sabrá....  
  
Avances: El secreto de Osamu y Sasha hará sospechar a los demás miembros de la casa, pero no es lo que piensan. La llegada de Touya y familia ... Kinad y su secreto será revelado. Sakura hará algo que sorprenderá a Shaoran pero al mismo tiempo, salvará en cierta forma sus vidas... El primer enemigo hará su aparición y Akanne y TK harán su aparición. Los jóvenes tomarán una decisión que cambiará sus destinos. Hotaru será entrenado por Shaoran para una misión especial. Los adultos se verán en aprietos ¿podrán la nueva generación cargar con la responsabilidad de los padres en el futuro impuesto por un Legado? Quédense y lo averiguarán .  
  
Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, declaraciones, felicitaciones... ya saben donde (pero quienes no sepan)Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  
  
Próximo Capitulo: "La aparición del primer enemigo: el secreto que esconde Salia"  
  
O reviews (esas tampoco están de mas) 


	4. talisman03

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz" Por Crystal  
  
Capítulo III:" "La aparición del primer enemigo: el secreto que esconde Salia"  
  
-Buenos días- decía Touya Gabriel en la habitación de Alina.  
  
-¡¡Hola!!-decía ella- pasa adelante.  
  
-Gracias- dijo el cerrando la puerta- ya lo tengo- llevando algo entre las manos.  
  
-A ver-  
  
-Pero con cuidado.  
  
-¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntaba Yuin quien también estaba en la habitación.  
  
-mira- decía Touya Gabriel viéndolos a ambos con malicia- con esto será suficiente para que ella salga despavorida.  
  
-¿cuándo piensas hacerlo?-preguntaba Alina mirándole.  
  
-¿No creen que es un poco cruel?-preguntaba Yuin.  
  
-Si no te gusta el plan, nadie te detiene...solo no nos delates.- mirándole con detenimiento- esto es para Sasha...- dijo Touya mirando a ambos.  
  
-¿Cuál es el mejor momento?-preguntaba Alina.  
  
-¿Qué tal ahora?- preguntaba Touya Gabriel.  
  
-No lo creo- dijo la pequeña Li- ella salió temprano en la mañana...  
  
-¿Con quien?-.preguntaron Yuin y Touya G.  
  
-Con Osamu- dijo la pequeña- el chico que estaba en la cena anoche...  
  
-¿A hacer que?-preguntaba Touya algo rencoroso.  
  
-Salió muy callada de su habitación y se fue con el.- dijo la pequeña- él la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba Yuin.  
  
-Porque yo estaba despierta, tontito- decía la pequeña- los vi cuando se iban. Algo traman.-y pensando unos momentos, dijo- tal vez quieren hacernos una broma a nosotros y vengarse....¡¡Una guerra!!  
  
-No es eso.- dijo Touya G.- ella no es del tipo que haga bromas...las aborrece...algo pasa- mirando a ambos jóvenes menores que él y agregó- realizaremos el plan cuando ella regrese de su "paseo"-y saliendo de la habitación, depositó en una pequeña caja "su arma" y salió de la habitación.  
  
-¿Adonde irá?-preguntó Yuin a Alina.  
  
-Quien sabe- dijo la pequeña y se quedaron a solas.  
  
-¿quieres jugar damas chinas?-preguntó la pequeña a su invitado. Estaba sonrojada y él mirándole agregó- claro. Como no. Juguemos una partida...- mirándole con dulzura.  
  
-Iré a buscarlas- y caminó hasta un armario. Él la observaba mientras en su mente venían unos recuerdos acerca de una conversación que tuvo con sus padres, un tiempo atrás. Recordaba que estaba en ese momento leyendo un libro cuando su padre ingresó en su habitación y su madre venía atrás.  
  
-------Flash back------  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo?-preguntaba el joven mirando a ambos y sus rostros serios.  
  
-Tenemos algo que decirte- dijo Yukito mirándole- ambos tenemos algo que decirte.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba él. Me asustan. Están muy serios  
  
-Es algo relacionado contigo; con todos nosotros y el por que vivimos aquí. Donde los Li- dijo Kia, mirando a su pequeño.-siempre me has preguntado el porque pero nunca te he revelado la verdadera razón.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo el pequeño.  
  
-bueno tal vez es hora de decirte la verdad- dijo Kia mirando a Yukito y agregó- dísela tu; yo no puedo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba el pequeño.  
  
-Mira- dijo Yukito- yo no soy un ser humano normal- dijo el mirando a su hijo- soy algo mas...  
  
-¿Eres un extraterrestre?-preguntaba el pequeño ingenuo a lo que le estaban por revelar.  
  
-Creo que lees demasiadas historias. - decía su padre con una gota en su cuello ante la declaración del pequeño- tal vez comenzamos mal-mirando a Kia tratando de mantener un serio semblante pero quería reír ante la pregunta de su hijo.  
  
-¿y entonces?-preguntaba Yuin.  
  
-Mira- decía Yukito sentándose al lado del pequeño. Kia permaneció de pie. Pero cerca de ambos.-existió una vez un Mago llamado Clow. Ese mago creo unas cartas mágicas muy poderosas. Para que esas cartas estuviesen protegidas todo el tiempo. Creó dos guardianes: uno con la forma en su verdadera identidad de un león y otro con la forma de un ángel: los llamó Keroberos y Yue que significan..  
  
-Sol y luna en chino- dijo el pequeño mirándoles- esa historia mamá me la cuenta a la hora de dormir desde pequeño ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto?  
  
-Que esas criaturas existieron...existen...  
  
-Si como no- dijo el niño- papá ya estoy grandecito.  
  
-No entiendes-dijo el profesor.-ellos existen. Están mas cerca de ti de lo que crees.  
  
-Aja- dijo Kero ingresando a la habitación- pudín solo para mi...- y mirando a Yukito que estaba serio dijo. - ¿qué pasa?-aun volando con el plato de pudín en su cabeza.  
  
-Estaba a punto de decirle a Yuin acerca de nosotros - dijo mirando a la criatura sorprenderse.  
  
-¿Queeee? ¿hablaste con el mocoso?  
  
-Li no tiene porque decirme como educar a mi hijo. es hora de que sepa la verdad...  
  
-¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?-. dijo Kero, mirando a Yukito.  
  
-Tengo mas pastel de chocolate en la cocina- dijo Kia- ¿quieres Kero?  
  
-Claro que si- dijo él saliendo en compañía de Kia.  
  
-¿Kero es el sol no?- mirando Yuin a su padre.  
  
-Eres muy listo- dijo Yukito.- Sakura lo nombró Kero cuando ella tenía 11 años.  
  
-Si el es Kero ¿quién es Yue?  
  
-Yo lo soy- dijo el profesor mirando a su hijo- y también tienes poderes mágicos....  
  
-¿Yo? ¿poderes? ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
-Eres mi hijo- dijo el profesor- hijo de Yue. Guardián de las Sakura Cards....tienes que tener poderes.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible?  
  
-Ya te lo dije- dijo el profesor- Clow nos creó para proteger a Sakura y a las Cards.  
  
-¿Yo tengo que hacer lo mismo?-preguntó Yuin.  
  
-no tengo aun esa idea- dijo el profesor Tukishiro- pero Kinad también es al igual que tu, hija de guardián.  
  
-¿Touya es guardián?  
  
-No-dijo el negando con la cabeza-.recuerda que Touya es hermano de Sakura. Quien es la guardiana es Melody.  
  
-No lo puedo creer- dijo el joven- increíble.  
  
-Tu deber cuando el momento llegue. Será ayudarme a proteger a Sakura, así como Kinad protegerá a las cartas Pao Tsu.. pero por ahora te toca tener la vida de un niño común y corriente ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Claro que si- dijo el abrazándole- te quiero...  
  
-Yo también.  
  
--------Fin del Flash back-----  
  
-¿Cual color eres?-preguntó Alina mirando a Yuin.  
  
-Rojo- dijo el joven mirando a la pequeña una vez mas y pensó- No tiene ni idea de que pasa a su alrededor....  
  
-Pues vamos a jugar- dijo ella mirándole y sacando la pequeñas bolitas para comenzar el juego.  
  
********  
  
-¿Sakura?-preguntaba Shaoran mirándola- ¿no encuentras que todo está en demasiada calma?  
  
-Si- dijo ella sentándose en el escritorio de él de una manera muy provocadora y coqueta- como si no hubiese nadie en casa...  
  
-Como si algo estuviese a punto de ocurrir- dijo el mirando a su eterna novia- ¿crees que algo pueda pasar?  
  
-Solo la acostumbrada broma de los chicos- dijo ella mirando a Shaoran - tengo algo que decirte.  
  
-¿Qué puede ser?- dijo él dejando lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-Es una sorpresa- dijo ella besando sus labios aun encima del escritorio.  
  
-dime- dijo él acercándose y susurrándoselo al oído.  
  
-¡¡LI!!-dijo Eriol irrumpiendo en ese momento en la biblioteca donde estaban ellos- ¡¡no me lo vas a creer!!.  
  
-Pues si te lo creo- dijo el mirando a Sakura como sonreía ante la intromisión de su amigo.  
  
-¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo el mirando a ambos.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Eriol?- preguntó su amiga viendo el pergamino que él llevaba en sus manos.  
  
-Kaho me dio esto el día antes de venir aquí- dijo Eriol- lo encontró durante sus estudios en la muralla China. Lo trajo de contrabando...  
  
-¿Kaho Mizuki?-preguntó Sakura- pero pensé que se había casado.  
  
-Se ha casado cuatro veces- dijo Shaoran siendo visto por su esposa- ¿Qué? Hiraguizagua me lo dijo.  
  
-El Apocalipsis-dijo Eriol- ahora me doy cuenta que lo menciona...Aquí.- enseñándole a su amigo- dará inició en la alineación de Mercurio con Júpiter y Plutón...en luna nueva del séptimo mes del segundo cuarto del segundo milenio...  
  
-¿Eh? En español por favor- decía Sakura mientras Shaoran tomaba una computadora portátil y comenzaba a hacer cálculos.  
  
-Pero Eriol- dijo Shaoran mirando a su amigo 45 segundos después- aquí dice que fue...hace...  
  
-¿Seis meses?-preguntaba Eriol- si lo se. Lo calculé cuatro veces y me da lo mismo.  
  
-Si esto es cierto- dijo Shaoran- Ya estamos dentro del Apocalipsis.  
  
-Hay que avisarle a los demás-dijo Sakura.- a Akanne y a Tk; a Yahico...a Meiling. A todos.  
  
-No ha ocurrido nada y estamos dentro del Apocalipsis ¿Qué rayos ocurre? ¿por qué no han pasado ninguna de las famosas desgracias que supuestamente iban a ocurrir? Tal vez nos es para alarmarnos tanto- dijo cruzado de brazos- pero aun así, debemos de poner al tanto a los demás...  
  
-Solo le avisaré a Nakuru- dijo Eriol- la necesitamos aquí. Sakura: dile a tu hermano que venga con Kinad y Melody.  
  
-Ellos llegan mañana- dijo Shaoran- no hay necesidad de alarmarlos. -Hay que convocar una junta con el Concilio...-dijo Sakura- hay que mantenerlos al tanto.  
  
-Mi hermana está en América- dijo Shaoran- Hablaré con Tai.. es miembro allí  
  
-Entonces estamos de acuerdo- dijo el joven- pelearemos en el Apocalipsis. Está escrito- dijo él mirando a ambos- tenemos que estar preparados y decirle a los chicos.  
  
-¿Ahora?- se preguntaba Sakura- Pero lo hemos evitado...todo este tiempo ¿y ya estamos en él?  
  
-Parece que mi sospechas eran correctas- decía Shaoran - todo está demasiado tranquilo....será mejor que hablemos...llamaré a Yukito y a Keroberos.  
  
-Yo llamaré a Nakuru para que tome el primer vuelo disponible...-de donde quiera que se encuentre esta vez- creo que en Bangkok.-saliendo de la biblioteca.  
  
Mirando a Sakura, dejó el teléfono y dijo- ¿¿qué me querías decir?  
  
-Tal vez no es el mejor momento...- dijo ella pero él le sonrió y dijo- mejor que me lo digas ¿No crees?- mirándole con dulzura- no quiero que la historia se repita.-mirando una fotografía de Sasha cuando tenía dos años.  
  
Tomando aire dijo- en cierta forma, la historia si se repite- viendo a su esposo- espero otro bebé Shaoran.  
  
Este ultimo casi se cae de la silla y agregó: - ¿Otro bebé? - acercándose a Sakura- ¿Otro mas?  
  
-si ¿no te alegra?-viéndolo anonadado y este recobrando el conocimiento la alzó en brazos y le dio vueltas por toda la biblioteca- Claro que si -besándole. Te amo tanto Cerezo.-Eriol se retiró de la biblioteca feliz por la pareja.  
  
-Y yo a ti- dijo ella correspondiéndole- ¿Y sabes una cosa?-dijo ella- creo que esta vez te van a complacer; creo que será varoncito.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Intuición- dijo ella- recuerda que supe que Alina iba a ser niña, cosa que no te agradó mucho. Esperabas que fuese un varoncito.  
  
-Es asunto del Clan- dijo él- solo un varón puede seguir el apellido...  
  
-Lo se- dijo ella- pero se que si amas a Alina...no tienes que ponerte así- viéndole el rostro y conteniendo la risa...  
  
-Hablando de eso- dijo Shaoran- ¿Dónde está Sasha?-mirando al jardín.  
  
-Debe de estar en su habitación- dijo la joven- escondiéndose de los Hiraguizaguas...o con Salia.  
  
-¿Viste lo extraña que estuvo Salia anoche?- poniendo a Sakura en una silla- Demasiado callada. Mas de lo normal.  
  
-Ella solo se siente intimidada. Es la mas tranquila de los cuatro. Ya verás que todo estará bien.  
  
*********-  
  
-¿Eso es el Concilio?-dijo Sasha maravillada ante lo contado por Osamu. Estaban sentados del otro lado de la casa. No había nadie por allí.  
  
-¿Quién vive aquí?- mirando los alrededores.  
  
-Mi abuela- dijo la joven- nuestra abuela. ¿Sabes que ahora está de viaje?  
  
-Si lo supe- dijo el joven- pero no sabía que ella vivía en esta parte de la casa.  
  
-¿Sabes hacer magia?-dijo ella maravillada.  
  
-Algunas cosas- dijo el .- puedo hacer presente mi espada y conjuros simples como los que hacía Tío Shaoran cuando estaba pequeño...  
  
-¿Mi papá?-preguntaba ella maravillada observándole detenidamente-¿cómo cuales?  
  
Poniéndose de pie y muy orgulloso de ser el centro de la atención dijo cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose- Espada- ante esto una espada se materializó en su mano izquierda y se la mostró a la niña.  
  
-Sorprendente- dijo ella- ¿cuánto tiempo te tomó aprender?  
  
-Solo seis meses- dijo el.  
  
-¿Seis Meses?-dijo ella sorprendida- increíble - tomando la espada en sus manos.-¿puedes aparecer otra?  
  
-No- dijo el - esa es la espada de mi familia. Solo una por persona. Lo siento. ¿pero no puedes hacer lo mismo?  
  
-¿Lo crees?-dijo ella devolviéndole la espada.  
  
-Claro- dijo él- eres la hija de Shaoran Li, puedes hacer eso.  
  
Poniéndose de pie, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Comenzó a sentir como una energía le rodeaba. Pudo percibir que alguien estaba detrás de ella. De su estatura pero era algo que se le hacía familiar y desconocido a la vez, pudo sentir a Osamu delante de ella. Era alguien mas. Reaccionando instintivamente, le agarró el brazo que sintió en el suyo y le aplicó un gancho haciéndolo volar por encima de ella y haciéndolo caer al suelo, quedando ella encima de él.  
  
-¡¡Vaya!!-dijo Osamu- y solo en un día- orgulloso de lo que le había enseñado a la joven.-aprendes rápido.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó ella arriba del chico- ¿Matarme?  
  
-solo quería preguntarte algo; es todo-mirando a Osamu que se partía de la risa.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?-decía la chica.  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntaba el atacado.  
  
-Tu primero- dijo Sasha levantándose.- yo te pregunté primero.  
  
-No tengo porque responderte si no quiero- dijo el poniéndose de pie y observando a la niña. Osamu estaba que no aguantaba la risa.  
  
-Tu te lo buscaste ¿por qué querías asustarme?  
  
-Que infantil eres- dijo el que provocó que ella se pusiera roja pero no de vergüenza- asustar es cosa de niños.  
  
-¿Qué eres tu?  
  
-¿eh?  
  
-¿Qué que eres tu? Que yo sepa (y no estoy mal de la vista) eres un niño ¿No?  
  
-Que tonta eres- dijo él retirándose del lugar- Osamu, nos vemos después.  
  
-Adiós- dijo el aun riéndose y viendo a Sasha dijo- es que es muy serio- dijo el joven- demasiado para mi gusto. No sabe tomar un momento de broma.  
  
-¿lo conoces?  
  
-Si- dijo el joven-es en cierta forma, mi primo. Sobrino de mi padre....  
  
-Ah entiendo.  
  
-¿pudiste sentir su presencia?-mirando a la joven.  
  
-Si- dijo ella- conocida y desconocida a la vez; respondí a mis instintos.  
  
-¡¡Sasha!!- se escuchaba una voz que atravesaba el jardín- ¡¡Sasha LI!! ¿dónde estás?  
  
-Tengo que irme- dijo ella -nos vemos en la cena.  
  
-Adiós- dijo el viendo a la chica correr por el jardín con dirección a la casa.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntaba Mikki.  
  
-En el jardín- dijo ella- estaba ....hablando con Osamu.  
  
-¿Así que eres la hija de Sakura y Shaoran?-dijo una voz dulce delante de ella.  
  
-Si- dijo ella acercándose a la cálida persona que le hablaba. Debía de tener entre 35 y 40 años. Tenía el pelo color rojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y llevaba gafas oscuras. También llevaba un bulto de mano y era muy guapa-¿La conozco?  
  
-No-dijo ella- pero te pareces mucho a Li cuando era pequeño- poniéndose a la misma altura de la pequeña- y de Sakura...los ojos y su sonrisa.  
  
-¿Kaho?- dijo Eriol viendo al pasillo.  
  
-Hola Eriol.- dijo ella abrazándole- Tengo noticias- haciéndolo mirar a donde estaba un hombre de pie. Sus facciones eran orientales y se quedaba mirando a Eriol.  
  
-¿Señor Hiraguizagua?- dijo el mirándole- Eriol Hiraguizagua y antiguamente Li Clow..-mirando a Kaho.  
  
-¿Cómo sabe usted eso señor? -dijo el mirándole.  
  
-Eriol: el es Okiyashi Mishio; es un científico en un laboratorio físico nuclear en Estados Unidos. Estudiamos juntos en la universidad de Londres cuando te conocí...-mirando a Eriol- tenemos que hablar; todos...  
  
**********En el gran salón **********  
  
-Conocí a Kaho cuando estudiábamos en la universidad, en Londres- dijo el consumiendo una taza de té. Yukito, Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban allí. Sasha escuchaba por la ventana que daba al jardín.-en esos momentos estudiaba para ser científico y Kaho para ser doctora; cuando supo de usted, ella cambió de carreras; me habló del motivo de su cambio tan repentino y no le creí pero si supe de su existencia señor Hiraguizagua. Decidí como iba en contra de mis creencias como científico borrar todo lo concerniente a su existencia, como hechicero y continué mi vida. Hace 15 años, me fui de Londres a ocupar un puesto bajo amparo del gobierno.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Shaoran- para haber tenido que localizar a Kaho...  
  
-Lo que ocurrió seis meses atrás en el laboratorio, me hizo recordar todo aquello que Kaho una vez me contó. Decidí buscarla y dar con su paradero...para llegar a ustedes.- mirando a Shaoran.- estuve involucrado en una serie de experimentos que se realizaron en esos laboratorios, probando diversos rayos y armas de tipo láser y demás...algo salió terriblemente mal. Uno de los rayos probados, abrió como una especie de portal ...  
  
----Flash back-------  
  
-¿Que siglo es este?-miraba una de las apariciones a los científicos y preguntando en japonés.  
  
-Siglo XXI-dijo Okiyashi mirando a las entidades con curiosidad y viendo como este le decía a los otros- Hora de liberación: Siglo XXI y desapareciendo junto a los otros seis.  
  
------Fin del Flash back--------  
  
-¿eso ocurrió?-dijo Sakura mirando al hombre consumir una taza de te.  
  
-Creí conveniente que viniéramos lo mas pronto posible- dijo Kaho- estuvo estos seis meses, tratando de localizarme.  
  
-Entonces eso fue lo que activó el Apocalipsis...  
  
-Parece que así es- dijo Eriol mirando a Tomoyo y a Yukito- debemos hablar con los chicos...ellos están en peligro.  
  
-¿cuándo?-.preguntó Sakura.  
  
-¿Qué tal mañana?- preguntó Yukito- durante la cena de bienvenida de Touya y Melody.  
  
-Buena idea- dijo Eriol- mañana en la noche será.  
  
*************Habitación de Sasha, 20 minutos después***************  
  
-Todo esto está de lo mas extraño- dijo Sasha, viendo las burbujas del jabón que estaban en la tina- de seguro fue Mikki-. Desvistiéndose- pero ¿Qué será el Apocalipsis?- ingresando a la tina y pensando en lo que escuchó y la extraña llegada de la mujer con aquel supuesto científico.  
  
-¿Ahora?-decía Alina a Touya G.  
  
-No aun no- decía el joven pegado a la puerta del baño- no ha gritado.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- se escuchó del interior del baño y ambos se estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
-¡¡Funcionó!!-dijo Alina explotada de la risa.  
  
-Vámonos de aquí- mientras los gritos continuaban del interior del baño. -¿Qué te pasa?-entraba Mikki al escuchar el grito e ingresó al baño -¿Qué te ocurre?-viendo a Sasha quien le observaba y le mostraba la rana. Ella estaba agarrando la rana por una pata.  
  
-Esos dos...-sin habla de la rabia- pusieron esto en mi baño- dijo la joven- ¿Dónde están? -envolviéndose en una toalla.-los voy a matar a ambos ¡¡ya es suficiente!!-saliendo al pasillo mientras se envolvía en una bata de baño- ¿'Donde están?  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba Shaoran quien por el grito, se dirigía a la recamara de su hija- ¿estas bien?  
  
-Si - dijo ella mirándole- solo que Alina y Touya G colocaron una rana en la tina. Me senté sobre ella y ya te imaginarás....  
  
-Vístete- dijo el joven mirándole- y ven a la biblioteca. Tenemos algo de que hablar- caminando por el pasillo.-quince minutos.  
  
-Está bien- dijo ella ingresando en su habitación. A retirarse su hija se echó a reír. Tenía que admitir que su hija y Touya juntos, tenían mucha imaginación y a Touya le encantaba Alina, a pesar de la diferencia de edades.  
  
A los diez minutos salió de esta y corriendo para que no se le hiciera tarde tropezó con Salia a la cual tiró al suelo.  
  
-lo siento- dijo Sasha levantándose.  
  
-No hay problema- dijo la joven- ¿estas bien Sasha?  
  
-Si. No hemos podido hablar como siempre hacemos cuando nos reunimos...  
  
-Lo se- dijo ella caminando a su lado- he estado un poco ocupada...  
  
-¿Ocupada? ¿con que?  
  
-Algunas investigaciones que realizo- dijo la joven caminando a su lado.- ¿qué tal si nos reunimos mañana?-mirándole con una sonrisa en el rostro- hace mucho que no hablamos...  
  
-Me encantaría- dijo la pequeña- hasta mañana entonces- adelantándosele- lo siento, papá espera.  
  
-Esta bien- sonriendo y cuando la chica se perdió de su vista, borró toda sonrisa de su rostro. Caminó hasta su habitación y abrió su computadora portátil y comenzó a escribir. Recordaba como un día, cinco meses atrás había cambiado su vida, y la había hecho especial, por encima de sus hermanos y detrás del conocimiento de sus padres...  
  
------------Flash Back---------  
  
Caminando sola de la escuela. Pasaban de las seis de la tarde. Había salido del ensayo del coro. Como su madre, ella había sido privilegiada con una de las mas hermosas voces de toda la primaria Tomoeda, la cual había asistido desde que era niña. Era su ultimo año allí y quería ganar el premio del coro para su grupo. Pasando por el parque pudo ver que algo caía del cielo detrás de los árboles y llegando a un pequeño bosque. Curiosamente caminó hasta encontrar a un joven herido. Tenía el pelo rojo y podía verle alas.-¿Está bien?-preguntó la joven acercándose con cuidado. La medalla que Sakura le obsequió siendo una bebé colgaba fuera de su uniforme.-¿quiere que llame a emergencia? Acercándose a la figura halada que estaba herida. En ese momento, ve dos mas que bajan al llano.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?-decía una de ellas. Era una mujer de pelo púrpura y ojos del mismo color. También tenía alas. Miraba a Salia- ¿una mortal?  
  
-Déjenla -dijo el otro halado- su problema es conmigo.  
  
Tomando a Salia por los brazos, otro con el pelo color café se acercó por detrás de Salia y dijo- ¿Desde cuando te interesan los mortales?  
  
-Nuestro problema es que eres muy débil- dijo la mujer- de los siete eres el mas débil. Eres un demonio y mira en lo que te has convertido.  
  
-Suéltenlo- dijo Salia.- déjenlo ir ¿no se dan cuenta que está lastimado?  
  
-¿Cómo defiendes a quien no conoces chiquilla?-dijo quien le agarraba y le arranco la pequeña cadena del cuello y la arrojó por los matorrales.  
  
-Eres inservible si tienes que defenderte con niños- dijo - Adiós Goshe- despidiéndose del halado que estaba en el suelo. Convocó en su mano, una esfera de fuego...  
  
-Nooooo- grito Salia extendiendo sus manos a donde la mujer se encontraba y dijo- apágate y vuelve de donde sea que hayan salido.-de un momento a otro- ella y Goshe estaban solos en el bosque.  
  
-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-miraba el halado a la pequeña.  
  
-No se- dijo ella mirando sus manos.  
  
-----------------Fin del Flash back--------------  
  
-Me enseñó a conocer mi verdadero poder- dijo ella- se lo debo. Para que él pueda salvar a su familia.- y continuó su camino por el pasillo de la casa.  
  
*************En algún lugar cerca de ahí************  
  
-Goshe- dijo una voz, materializándose una figura halada de cabellos verdes y ojos verdes también. Tenía la forma de una mujer y le miraba fijamente- no creí que lo lograrías.- mirándole observar el fuego encendido en la habitación- inmiscuirte en la vida de uno de los elegidos; tengo que felicitarte...  
  
-Calla y di que quieres- dijo el joven pelirrojo sin mirar a su "invitada"- algo has de querer para haber venido de tu escondite.  
  
-Gracias a ti y a la intervención de la elegida, solo quedamos nosotros cinco para la dominación del mundo. Son cinco los continentes- posando la mano sobre el hombro de él quien aun continuaba viendo el fuego- juntos los cinco, podemos hacernos cargo.  
  
Volteándose y mirándole dijo- ¿Desde cuando le interesan a ustedes oh poderosos, lo que Goshe haga? Si mal no recuerdo, me dijeron que era un estorbo y un pretexto de demonio ¿o me equivoco?  
  
-Quien dijo eso fue Kishna y ahora esta muerta junto a Kasjen ¿acaso no comprendes? Tienes la llave para los siete talismanes y ella de nuestro lado, no podrá cumplirse la profecía.  
  
-No me interesa compartir con ustedes mi éxito Mikasjan- refiriéndose a su invitada.- si quieres puedes irte.  
  
-No nos puedes hacer esto Goshe ¿Acaso no sabes lo que te puede ocurrir si te pones en contra de nosotros cuatro? ¡¡no puedes negar que tu madre era mortal!! Tu sangre mortal corre por tus venas....la avaricia está dentro de ti.  
  
-No te molesta mi avaricia- dijo Goshne- te molesta el hecho de que tengo uno de los talismanes y que otro está mas a mi alcance que en el tuyo...admítelo: fui mas listo que ustedes y eso te enfurece. Avaricia la tenemos todos: demonios y mortales.  
  
-No me hagas enojar Goshne- dijo Mikasjan- tienes hasta mañana a la media noche...-desapareciendo.  
  
-No .-dijo él- tu tienes hasta mañana a la media noche...hermana- mirando por donde se había ido la aparición.  
  
********************  
  
Comentarios: Bueno capitulo tres y ya sabemos una parte de la historia de Salia y su encuentro con Goshne. Pelirrojo y bien parecido (lastima que sea demonio ¿no?) bueno ¿qué opinan de la broma jugada por Gabriel y Alina ¿Mortal no? ¿Qué será lo que Shaoran quiere hablar con su hija? Ya sabemos también por que Salia puede usar sus poderes mágicos y los hermanos no (la clave está en la cadena que perdió cuando uno de los demonios la atacó defendiendo a Goshne)...Sakura y Shaoran otro bebé ¿qué tal? Kaho por fin aparece en esta historia (¡¡ya era hora!!) y casada y divorciada 4 veces ¿increíble, no? Bueno Salia si que es poderosa ¿pero que tan poderosos serán los demás? Recuerden que muchos son todos, pero pocos los elegidos...solo unos cuantos tendrán a cabo la misión de ....no diré mas nada. Bueno saludos a Hibari que me entusiasmó para que terminase este capitulo. Vuelvo y repito que los capítulos de esta historia serán un poco mas cortos que los fics anteriores, para no cansar y que se vuelvan un poco mas extensos. Saludos a Naiko y Aiko, A Sakura, a Andrea (Yeyi, chica aquí lo tienes: espero que estés complacida; y a tod@s los demás que andan por ahí.  
  
Avances: Touya llega a Hong Kong con su familia y la presencia de Kaho traerá recuerdos por parte del mayor de los Kinomoto y algo de celos por parte de Melody; Kinad se unirá a los chicos y la legión de los Elegidos estará completa. La aparición de Hotaru tal y como es. El secreto de los hechiceros será revelado y también Salia revelará su historia con Goshne. El primer talismán ya Goshne lo tiene en sus manos pero ¿dónde están los demás? Ya se sabrá.  
  
Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, (por favor no viruses) a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com o Reviews (esos también me gustan) 


	5. talisman04

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz" Por Crystal  
  
Capítulo III:" Una Elección: ¿Bien o el mal? La prueba de Shaoran Li"  
  
Tocando a la puerta de la biblioteca temblaba la pequeña como una hoja. Eran pocas las ocasiones que su padre le llamaba con tanta seriedad y mas aun, para hablar a solas. Vistiendo un hermoso conjunto de dos piezas en verde como sus ojos y mirando a la puerta escuchó cuando la voz de su padre que le indicaba que pasara. Ella giró el cerrojo e ingresó a la biblioteca. Su padre estaba sentado en su escritorio pero no estaba solo. Alguien mas estaba allí.  
  
-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- preguntó la pequeña desde la puerta.  
  
-Acércate Sasha- dijo Shaoran sonriéndole sutilmente a la pequeña y que le dio confianza para acercarse.- tengo que hablar contigo- aun la pequeña no podía ver quien estaba allí- creo que es mas conveniente que lo sepas primero...después de todo, eres mi hija.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Papá?-dijo ella sin mirar al otro que se encontraba allí.  
  
-Sasha: quiero presentarte a Hotaru...Hotaru Akiyoshi...tiene alrededor de casi tres días en la casa- viendo el joven de pelo negro y ojos grises a quien temprano en la mañana le aplicó un ataque de defensa.  
  
-¿Eh?- dijo Sasha viéndole y saludándole formalmente y cuando ella se sentó en la silla, el se sentó después- ya nos conocimos; esta mañana en el jardín ¿Qué significa todo esto?-mirando a su padre. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta.  
  
-Adelante- dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta ingresó Yukito acompañado de Yuin.  
  
-Me dijo Keroberos que querías vernos Li- dijo Yukito cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
-Así es- dijo el joven - esperemos que Eriol llegue y estaremos casi todos completos.  
  
-¿dónde está Sakura?-preguntó Yukito.  
  
-Fue a recibir a su hermano al aeropuerto.- dijo mirando a la falsa identidad y a Yuin tomar asiento- le dirá lo mismo que yo les diré...ahora.  
  
Tocando de nuevo la puerta, esta vez era Eriol acompañado de Touya Gabriel; cuando vio a Sasha esta le volteó el rostro al otro lado y lo ignoró, cosa que pudo darse cuenta Shaoran y Eriol. Se pudo notar que el "incidente" con la rana en la bañera aun estaba fresco en su memoria. Yuin sonrió y Touya G., se sentó a su lado. -ya que están todos aquí...  
  
-¿A que te refieres con todos papá? -dijo Sasha- ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿por qué nosotros estamos aquí? -¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Keroberos ingresando por la ventana del jardín y viendo a cada uno de los presentes-¿qué pasa? Me dijo Kia que querías mi presencia aquí ¿qué es lo que pasa? Ya le he dado tu mensaje a Yukito ah ahí están-y viendo a Touya Gabriel y a Sasha, a Yuin y al chico desconocido para el agregó -¿qué significa todo esto?  
  
-¡¡Kero!!-dijo Touya Gabriel- ¿Cómo está tu cola?  
  
-No gracias a ti... bien- mirándole con rencor.  
  
-Que temperamento- dijo el joven riéndose. Eriol tosió de la incomodidad.  
  
-Es hora que aprendas algunas responsabilidades- dijo Eriol- eres el mayor y es hora de que tengas algunas clase de responsabilidad...es tu destino...  
  
-¿Destino?-dijo mirando a su padre- ¿de que hablas?  
  
-Tal vez cometimos un error al no decirles nada a ustedes- dijo Shaoran -pero dadas las circunstancias de los últimos eventos...es lo justo que se enteren; eso y por ser los mayores y los descendientes de cada uno de nosotros.- mirando a los chicos quienes estaban sentados uno al lado de los otros.  
  
-Eso está muy bien-dijo Sasha mirando a su padre- ¿Qué tiene que ver él- señalando a Hotaru quien estaba sentado a su lado- en todo esto?  
  
-Hotaru tiene mas conocimientos de todo lo que les voy a revelar- mirando a Eriol, Kero y Yukito- les vamos a revelar...  
  
-¿Es acerca de su secreto, no?-dijo Yuin mirando a Shaoran y este observaba al joven sorprendido- lo sé.  
  
-¿Qué sabes?-preguntó Touya G.  
  
-la verdad- dijo el joven.  
  
-¿Qué verdad es esa?-preguntó Touya G.  
  
-Que somos hechiceros- dijo Yuin- bueno ustedes lo son- dijo mirando a Yukito- yo soy algo que aun no entiendo pero también tengo poderes mágicos.  
  
-¿Es alguna clase de broma?- dijo Touya Gabriel- ¿Esto es por lo del pastel con chile picante de aquella vez?-refiriéndose a dos años atrás durante el cumpleaños de su hermana Azalia que colocó en la masa del pastel chile picante antes de que lo hornearan....todos comieron con excepción de él, y Cathy.  
  
-Por mas tentador que suene esa idea- dijo Kero mirándole con rencor- no es eso...-transformándose delante de los jóvenes en la bestia guardiana de las Sakura Cards, Yukito también se transformó en Yue.  
  
-ángel- dijo Sasha mirando a Yue y recordando lo dicho por su hermana días antes.  
  
-no somos personas normales- dijo Shaoran- somos hechiceros. Y este es nuestro mundo y nuestros secretos. Estos son los guardianes de las cartas mágicas de tu madre, Sasha- mirando a la joven observando a Kero y a Yue.  
  
Se puso de pie y caminó a donde estaba Kero y dijo- Ya a ti te había visto- abrazándose a la bestia.  
  
-¿En que momento?-preguntó Shaoran- ¿Has estado transformándote?-mirando a la bestia del sello con extrañeza.  
  
-Es la primera vez que lo hago en nueve años- dijo ella defendiéndose.  
  
-No-dijo ella aun abrazándolo- fue en un sueño-dijo ella separándose de el y mirándole- lo vi a el, a él- señalando a Yue y a ...-mirando a Hotaru- ¡¡no puede ser!!  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Shaoran viendo a Sasha acercarse al joven a centímetros de su rostro y dijo- ¿Nos hemos visto antes? ¿Antes de lo de hoy?  
  
-¿Y que pasó hoy?-preguntó Shaoran mirando a ambos jóvenes mientras su hija aun permanecía a centímetros de su rostro y Hotaru le miraba con esos profundos ojos azules- ¿Qué te pasa Sasha?  
  
-Nada- dijo ella separándose y volviendo a su asiento. Hotaru estaba sonrojado, pues no podía negar que era alguien muy linda. Pero seguía siendo una chiquilla. Eriol observó a Shaoran y vio que su hijo estaba algo incomodo por lo ocurrido entre ellos dos.  
  
-¿Puedo continuar?-dijo Yue.  
  
-Claro- dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Miren chicos- dijo el ocultando sus alas- la razón por la cual revelamos esta verdad es porque algo se acerca.- mirando los rostros de todos y cada uno de los que allí se encontraban,  
  
-No entiendo- dijo Touya G-¿Si tengo poderes...como no los he podido utilizar?  
  
-Simple- dijo Eriol acercándose a su hijo y revelando la cadena que llevaba por debajo de la ropa- hace un poco mas de 10 años, Li y yo sellamos sus poderes por medio de esto- señalándolo- tus hermanas tienen de estos también...  
  
-¿Con que fue eso?-dijo Keroberos- siempre me pregunté como habías llegado a sellar su magia por tanto tiempo...tenía que ser Clow solo quien se le ocurre cosas así...tal y como Clow lo hubiese hecho.  
  
-¿Clow'-preguntó Yuin- ¿Eres el de la historia? -señalando a Eriol y al mismo tiempo admirado- ¿Li Clow? -¿Cómo sabes de eso?-preguntó Eriol  
  
-Mis padres me han dicho historias de ustedes desde que era un pequeño- dijo Yuin mirándoles- pero aun no responden la pregunta-¿Por qué ahora?  
  
-Algo se ha presentado- dijo Shaoran mirando a cada uno de los niños- es necesario que ustedes sepan defenderse en caso de que algo nos pase.... nos ocurra a nosotros.  
  
-¿Papá? ¿de que hablas? Me asustas- dijo Sasha poniéndose de pie- ¡¡no digas eso!!-abrazándole y comenzando a llorar- ¡¡no digas esas cosas!! Nada te pasará. Todo estará bien....pero prométeme que nada te pasará...  
  
-Tranquila Sasha- dijo Shaoran haciéndole mirar el rostro y por un momento, era como ver a Sakura reflejada en ella- cálmate...no quise alarmarte. Solo que tenemos ciertos compromisos que cumplir y debemos de hacerlo nosotros-quitando las lagrimas de las mejillas de la joven-necesito de su ayuda- mirando a los demás chicos- de todos ustedes; necesito que practiquen con sus poderes y cuiden de los demás. De los mas pequeños...es necesario para que no nos pase nada hasta que podamos llegar a una solución.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo que necesitó de ocultar este secreto a sus hijos?-preguntó Hotaru seriamente.  
  
-Hace nueve años exactamente- dijo Shaoran mirando al joven- recibimos una nota por así decirlo, de que un nuevo enemigo surgiría buscando algo llamado los siete talismanes de la luz. Quien nos lo dijo fueron Nadeshiko y Fujitaka.  
  
-¿Los abuelos Kinomoto?-preguntó Sasha-.pero la abuela ha estado muerta desde que mamá tenía 3 años ¿cómo es posible?  
  
-Sus espíritus nos lo dijeron- dijo Yue mirando a Sasha.  
  
-¿Te refieres a fan....tas...mas?- dijo ella temblando como hoja y sudando además de juntando sus manos para el frío que sentía en esos momentos.  
  
-¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?-viendo Eriol a la pequeña comenzar a gemir del susto.  
  
Asintiendo con el rostro, Shaoran dijo- Cosa heredada de su madre- con gota en su cuello- nos dijeron que ustedes serían los elegidos para pelear.- volviendo nuevamente al tema que les importaba.  
  
-¿Nosotros?-dijo Touya G. -¿Están seguros? ¿pero si nosotros no tenemos el entrenamiento necesario? Apenas nos enteramos ¿cómo es eso posible?  
  
-Por eso mismo lo hicimos- dijo Eriol mirando a su hijo- no les dijimos nada para que ustedes no enfrentaran el Apocalipsis ni a los siete demonios.  
  
-¿Los que?- preguntó Yuin. -Nos ha informado unos amigos que nos enfrentaremos por los siete talismanes con los siete demonios...si ellos obtienen según todo lo que hemos averiguado en los últimos nueve años...obtienen los siete talismanes, será el fin de la humanidad.  
  
-Tenemos una misión que cumplir y esa es protegerlos a ustedes- dijo Eriol- por eso nunca les dijimos nada. Solo los protegíamos... al no decirles nadas.  
  
-pero ¿qué les dice a ustedes que protegiéndonos no activaron en si que nosotros nos involucremos? Tal vez es el destino- dijo Sasha meditando- mi madre siempre me ha dicho que el destino tiene formas de...no se...de hacer que las cosas pasen.  
  
-Por ahora- dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie- quiero que entrenen con Hotaru y con Yue, Kero, Spinel y Nakuru...-mirando a dos de los cuatro guardianes que estaban presentes-nos ocuparemos nosotros de localizar los talismanes antes que ellos.  
  
-¿Qué les dice que ya ellos no lo tienen todos?  
  
-Adaptaremos un buscador.- dijo Eriol- hay formas de localizarlos...como el tablero que tiene Li para localizar las cartas Clow una vez...hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿Es posible adaptarlo para que busque los talismanes?-preguntó Hotaru.  
  
-Puede que tome algo de tiempo- dijo Eriol- pero si.  
  
-Mientras tanto- dijo Shaoran- ustedes cuatro, practicarán con Hotaru y Osamu en el ala oeste de la casa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con los demás?-preguntó Touya G- ¿Con Cathy o Azalia? ¿Con Sakura Amelia? ¿Con Kinad o Alina?  
  
Sasha estaba en silencio, solo observando a su padre; siempre le había conocido como alguien muy reservado. Alguien todos los de la casa le tenían un inmenso respeto. Después la conversación que tuvo con Osamu. Este le refirió que su padre era una de las personas mas poderosas en influyentes en toda China, considerando que era un joven de 21 años cuando se casó con su madre. Solo su madre y ellas, Sasha y Alina eran quienes le hacían sonreír. Observaba cuando en semanas anteriores, era notable la presencia de muchas personas importantes en la mansión, incluyendo la llegada de Eriol antes que sus hijos o su esposa: ¿sería esto lo que ellos ocultaban ante los oídos de ella y de los Hiraguizaguas? ¿todo este tiempo? ¿este era todo aquel secreto que por tanto tiempo todos llevaban dentro de si? ¿y sus sueños? ¿de que eran aquellos sueños? ¿qué significaban? Yue se percató del silencio de la jovencita.  
  
Para Yue, Sasha se parecía en su temperamento mucho a Shaoran, al verla meditar y asimilar posiblemente 11 años de su vida, y nueve años de secretos en un momento.  
  
Pero era necesario.  
  
Era vital.  
  
-¡solo nosotros!!-dijo Yuin sorprendido-¿pero por que?  
  
-Solo ustedes tienen la edad requerida para tal misión. Alina y Azalia son muy pequeñas aun...  
  
-¿Los demás en la casa- dijo Sasha- saben de esto? ¿Mikki y los demás?- mirando a su padre.  
  
-Sus ancestros y los padres de estos, han estado de servicio para la familia Li desde los tiempos de los emperadores mismos- dijo Shaoran- es notable que sus descendientes laboren para nosotros. Son las personas mas fieles y de mayor confianza. Mikki por ejemplo, su madre murió nueve años atrás. Desde entonces, labora con nosotros...  
  
-Con permiso- dijo Sasha poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta- no me siento bien- saliendo de la biblioteca.  
  
Era demasiado. Todos aquellos misterios, las exageradas escoltas de seguridad. Las prohibiciones de caminar sola en la ciudad y las salidas tan restringidas, tenían un por que. Al final, tenían rostro. Siete rostros en particular y un temor que llevaban sus padres en sus corazones.  
  
-No puedo decir que estoy molesto- dijo Touya G levantando la cadena que llevaba en su cuello y mirándola- por que no lo estoy- mirando a Shaoran y a cada uno, terminando con su padre, cuyo parecido a Eriol era increíble. A pesar de que los ojos eran del mismo tono que su madre y en la nariz era parecida a la de Tomoyo, pero era como ver a Eriol Hiraguizagua nuevamente de 13 años.-pero si estoy decepcionado ¿cómo no pudieron decirme esto? ¿acaso no pensaron que era importante?  
  
-Quisimos evitar que intervinieran en todo esto- dijo Eriol mirando a su hijo.- pero parece, que al final, no hay opción...-colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Si. Si la hay- dijo mirando a su padre- se llama verdad-caminando a la puerta.- estoy contento de que por primera vez, soy algo mas que un bromista...¿crees que al decirnos la verdad vas a lograr detenernos? Ahora, estamos mas involucrados de lo que creen-viendo que Yuin también se ponía de pie.  
  
-¿Que quieren decir con eso?- preguntaba Yue al ver que su hijo acompañaba a Touya G.-  
  
-Que ahora es nuestro turno- dijo Yuin mirándole- entrenaremos y seremos mejores...-saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-Acompáñalos por favor- dijo Shaoran mirando a Hotaru- y ayúdales a ser buenos hechiceros. Y que no se metan en problemas. Y hazlos cambiar de parecer. Les dijimos para que todo tuviera un rostro; un por que en caso de que algo nos ocurra.  
  
-¿Piensan que lo detendrán a ustedes, no?- preguntó Hotaru- ¿por eso lo han hecho? - mirando a Shaoran- ¿Qué ustedes serán el blanco para que los siete demonios impidan su participación en esto y puedan obtener los talismanes?  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Eriol- ¿quién te ha dicho eso?- viendo al muchacho apretar los puños y mirarles con decisión y seriedad.  
  
-No arriesgarían la vida de sus hijos diciéndoles la verdad después de nueve años por el simple placer de hacerlo- dijo el joven- mi padre...murió salvándome a mi...me hice la promesa que sería tan bueno o mejor que él. Por eso creo que ustedes quieren que sus hijos estén listos...para lo que pueda venir.- dijo retirándose también de la biblioteca.  
  
-Tiene razón- dijo Eriol- caramba Li, me recuerda cuando tenías esa edad- mirando al jefe del clan Li- tiene hasta tu temperamento. Y tiene razón. Hemos hecho esto porque Kaho nos lo dijo ¿Recuerdas?-mirando al joven y ambos guardianes que estaban allí presentes.  
  
Pero Shaoran no le respondió. Solo se dignó a mirar a los guardianes y a su amigo. Recordó en esos momentos la conversación que sostuvieron mas temprano con su antigua profesora de la primaria...  
  
-----Flash back--------  
  
Después de haberse retirado del salón Tomoyo y Sakura, Kaho dijo- no quise decir nada debido al estado delicado en que se encuentra Sakura; mis felicitaciones- dijo mirando a Shaoran.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Shaoran Li.  
  
-Puedo decirte que están cerca- cerrando sus ojos- puedo percibir cosas, entes que rodean toda la casa...puedo sentirlos acercándose...hay algo en la casa...algo que ellos buscan...uno de los siete en particular- abriendo sus ojos- es todo lo que te puedo decir. Que ustedes...todos ustedes están en peligro. En especial tu.  
  
-¿En la casa?-preguntó Li- ¿Estas segura? Mira que te gusta confundirnos Kaho...  
  
-No confundo a nadie- dijo ella mirándole- no intencionalmente al menos. Estas en peligro de muerte. Los espíritus te rodean ahora mismo y rodean la casa...  
  
-no digas nada de eso a Sakura o a los demás- dijo Eriol- no hay por que preocuparlos demás. en especial conociendo que Sakura tiene un temor superlativo a los espíritus....  
  
---------Fin del Flash back-----  
  
Pero nada los iba a preparar para lo que iba a ocurrir horas mas adelante.  
  
-¡¡Que pesadez!!-gritaba Alina por los pasillos de la magnifica residencia- ¿Adonde se habrán metido todos? En ese momento ve a Sasha caminar rápidamente por los jardines y tropezar con el chico que se llamaba Osamu. Lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y sigue su camino.  
  
-Sasha- gritaba Yuin- espérame- siguiendo a la joven de cerca también. Osamu lo ve pasar por su lado detrás de la joven.  
  
-Espérenme- decía Touya G. Siguiendo a ellos dos y mirando a Osamu pero siguió su camino.  
  
-¿Acaso eso era lo que le enseñabas a ella?-escuchó Alina que un chico de cabellos negros le decía a Osamu mientras le apuntaba con su dedo- ahora ya lo sabe- viendo por donde la joven se había ido- sabe la verdad. Su padre se lo acaba de decir a los tres.-  
  
-¡¡espérenme!!-gritaba Osamu mientras tomaba del brazo a Hotaru.  
  
-Ey ¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntaba el joven mientras su amigo le arrastraba del brazo.  
  
-Pues a ir con ellos por supuesto-dijo el joven- deben de sentirse muy mal...  
  
-¿Qué planearan todos ellos?- se preguntaba Alina- y mas aun con mi hermana.- en ese momento alguien le da por la cabeza.  
  
-¿Pero que pequeño "monstruo es que me he encontrado"?-mientras la jovencita sonreía ante el recién llegado.  
  
-Tío Touya- brincaba la pequeña a sus brazos- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿qué me trajiste? ¿Dónde está Tía Melody? ¿Y Kinad?  
  
-Tranquila Monstruo reencarnado- dijo el doctor Kinomoto, quien ahora la edad en cierta forma comenzaba a reflejarse en su rostro a través de las gafas que usaba-tantas preguntas marean a uno...-viendo al grupo perderse por el jardín.-¿y esos? ¿quiénes son?  
  
-Sasha, Yuin, Touya G., Hotaru y Osamu.  
  
-¿Y quienes son esos dos últimos?  
  
-Un sobrino de mi padre y un primo del sobrino...es algo complicado para yo misma entender...  
  
-¿Es alguna clase de estampida?-mirando con la rapidez que los jóvenes se retiraban sin percatarse siquiera de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
  
-No lo se - dijo ella- pero algo se traen, créeme.  
  
-¿Ya encontraste a una?-preguntaba Sakura quien venía por el pasillo al ver a su hija en brazos de su hermano -¿Ya viste a Sasha?  
  
Aun con la pequeña en sus brazos, dijo- no aun no- mirando a su hermana- ¿y Kinad?  
  
-se separó de nosotros para saludar a Salia- dijo Sakura- y Melody está acomodándose en su habitación...  
  
-Touya Kinomoto- dijo una voz detrás de el reconociéndola a pesar del tiempo pasado.- ha pasado mucho tiempo...-mirándole acercarse tal y como la recordaba ahora claro, llevaba el pelo corto. La joven se acercó mientras él depositaba a Alina en los brazos de Sakura y Kaho le abrazaba y besaba. -ha pasado mucho tiempo pero sigues siendo igual de guapo.  
  
-Kaho ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Touya sorprendido ante la presencia de su ex-novia de tiempo atrás.  
  
-Vengo mas por negocios que otra cosa, créeme.- mirándole.-dependiendo de cómo salgan las cosas- mirando al jardín- podría ser cosa de varios días o indefinido; dependiendo de cuanto me necesiten.  
  
-Kaho nos ha traído información importante acerca de un nuevo enemigo y relacionado al Apocalipsis- dijo Sakura al mirar el dudoso semblante del doctor Kinomoto -te informaremos durante la cena.  
  
-¿Cena?- preguntó el mayor de los Kinomoto mirando a Kaho.  
  
-Papá- dijo una pequeña cruzando detrás de Sakura hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su padre.  
  
-¿Es tu hija?- preguntó Kaho.  
  
-Así es- dijo el mirándola- se llama Kinad.  
  
-¿quién eres tu?-preguntaba la pequeña.  
  
-Una vieja amiga de tu papá- dijo la mujer- nos conocimos cuando estudiábamos en preparatoria.  
  
-¿Tan vieja eres?- preguntó la pequeña de nueve años.  
  
-¡¡Kinad!!- dijeron Touya y Sakura.  
  
Riendo ante la perspicacia de la niña, dijo- te veré en la cena.- mirando a Touya y caminando por el pasillo hasta perderse al doblar una esquina.  
  
-¿Desde cuando está aquí?-mirando por donde la mujer se había marchado.  
  
-Desde hoy también- dijo Sakura-¿te molesta su presencia?  
  
-A mi no- dijo el joven- Melody es quien tendrá seguramente un problema con ella. -¿Acaso le hablaste a Melody de Kaho?  
  
-No tenemos secretos el uno del otro- dijo Touya- voy a la habitación a advertirle a Melody. Pero conozco a Kaho...tendrá una de sus estupendas ideas ¿Sabias que se ha casado cuatro veces?  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó su hermana.  
  
-Nakuru- dijo con una gota en su frente- me escribe desde 15 años atrás- está al tanto de todo lo que pasa en Londres, a pesar de que viaja por todo el mundo. Mientras...-mirando a su alrededor dijo- ¿Por qué ustedes dos no van a ver donde están los demás niños?  
  
-Está bien- dijo Kinad, saliendo con Alina de manos a los jardines.  
  
-Algo no está bien- dijo Touya- algo pasa...-mirando a su alrededor-. Esta casa- viendo al lago.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre Touya?- dijo Sakura.  
  
-Sakura- viendo a su hermana: necesito hablar con Shaoran; ahora. Siento que algo no ...concuerda...hay demasiado movimiento-viendo en los alrededores. Su hermana no comprendió su comentario.  
  
Pero para Touya, si tenía un presentimiento de que pasaba y la presencia de Kaho en el lugar...le hacía sospechar mucho mas.  
  
**********--  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Touya Gabriel sentándose a un lado de Sasha quien miraba a unas mariposas revolotear.  
  
-Yo no pedí por esto- dijo ella comenzando a llorar-decía que mi vida era aburrida y necesitaba un poco de emoción, pero no a expensas de la vida de mi padre.  
  
-Todos nos sentimos iguales Sasha- dijo Yuin sentándose al otro lado de Sasha- pero no hacemos nada con llorar...llorar no resuelve nada.  
  
-No puedo dejar de hacerlo.- dijo ella- ¿Acaso fue esto parte de mi deseo?  
  
-Si existiera algo que concediera deseos- dijo Osamu acercándose- hubiera deseado por unas vacaciones en Hawai- sentándose enfrente de los jóvenes. Hotaru estaba de pie a su lado.- ¿y tu Hotaru? ¿qué pedirías?  
  
-Creo que sería la oportunidad de hablar con mis padres- dijo él.  
  
-Yo pediría poder volar- dijo Yuin- siempre me ha encantado volar...  
  
Riéndose ante lo dicho por el joven, Touya G dijo- ¿Ves? Cada uno de nosotros tenemos deseos pero no se nos conceden. Eso no fue parte de un deseo. Tal vez nos lo dijeron para que le ayudáramos. Nos consideran responsables de nuestros actos y como iguales...¿quién dice que no podremos con todo esto?  
  
-¿responsable? ¿quién? ¿tu?- dijo Yuin- pero si eres mas infantil que yo-viendo a Sasha sonreír ante su comentario- hasta Alina es mas seria que tu...  
  
-Soy un maestro de las bromas pero se tener un momento serio.- dijo el joven- ¿o acaso no lo crees?- todos excepto Hotaru se reían a carcajadas. De detrás de un árbol salió Salia quien vestía un Kimono color lavanda en esos momentos y su pelo estaba recogido por un listón del mismo color.  
  
-¿Salia?-dijo Sasha mirando la seriedad en el rostro de la chica. Osamu se sonrojó ante la sola presencia de la joven. Quien se les quedaba mirando fijamente a cada uno y finalmente su mirada se concentró en Sasha ¿O era su ilusión?  
  
-Salia tiene nuevos amigos niña- dijo un pelirrojo que la miraba entre los mechones rojos de su pelo y se materializaba al lado de Salia- y ustedes tienen algo que quiero.-acercándose a los chicos.  
  
-Espada- dijeron Hotaru y Osamu al mismo tiempo colocándose en posición de combate. Un reflejo pero bien acertado. Ellos presentían que aquel no era un buen individuo.  
  
-Ráfagas maléficas- dijo el recién llegado, levantándose en los pies de ambos jóvenes una nube de viento negro y lanzándolos en contra de los árboles.  
  
-Ahora- dijo Goshne- tenemos algo que arreglar- mirando a la joven. Y se acercaba.  
  
-Salia- dijo Sasha- ayúdame- mirándole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras el sujeto se le acercaba...pero ¿por qué a ella? ¿o era en realidad a ella?. en ese momento Mikki aparece de detrás de Sasha y observa con asombro a aquel sujeto.  
  
Mikki, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían pero tampoco, podía hacer nada. No podía moverse. Vio como el sujeto le miró. Le miró con aquellos profundos ojos. Revelaba muerte en su simple mirada.  
  
-No tengo por que- dijo ella mirando a quien era su "prima"- solo dale lo que vino a buscar y podremos irnos de tu vida...para siempre.  
  
-No trates de razonar con ella.-dijo Goshne mirando a Sasha.  
  
-No te acerques a ella- gritó Shaoran sacando su espada quien llegaba en ese momento. Pudieron sentir el poder y la energía en los alrededores del jardín y Eriol se encontraba allí también. miraban al sujeto que se detuvo a centímetros de la joven. Vio que esta lloraba en el suelo y observándola por ultima vez, extendió su mano a Salia quien miraba los recién llegados. -¿Salia?-dijo Eriol sorprendido ante lo que observaba-¿Qué....  
  
-No es nada personal- dijo Salia- pero todos sabemos a quienes pertenecemos- mirando a su padre- adiós.-y en los brazos de aquel sujeto pelirrojo se desvaneció mientras el viento movía el pelo de la joven y el listón se enredaba en la cabellera de la joven.  
  
-¿Salia?-dijo Eriol mirando por donde su hija se había desvanecido. no podía creerlo.  
  
-Sasha- dijo Shaoran tomándola en brazos mientras esta seguía llorando.  
  
-Me duele hasta mi colita- dijo Osamu poniéndose de pie al lado de Hotaru quien ya estaba de pie. Shaoran observaba a su pequeña en brazos. Ella ya no lloraba solo se quedaba mirando a la nada.  
  
-¡¡LI!!- dijo Touya recién llegando en esos momentos a esa parte del jardín- ¿Están bien?  
  
-Dejaste a los demás solos en casa ¿No?- preguntaba Eriol.  
  
-Están con Yue y Keroberos- mirando a su sobrina y a los demás- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
-UN extraño sujeto trató de hacerle daño a Sasha- dijo Yuin- y Salia se fue con él.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue con él? ¿Eriol?  
  
-Hablaremos en el interior de la casa- dijo Shaoran -Ahora no- mirando a su amigo quien se encontraba estupefacto ante lo ocurrido con su hija y el mismo, preocupado por la condición de la suya.  
  
*****-Momentos después en la habitación de Sasha**********  
  
-¿Te encuentras mejor?-preguntaba Shaoran sentado al lado de la pequeña. Sakura estaba sentada en un sillón color rosa en el fondo de la habitación.  
  
Asintiendo con el rostro dijo- ¿qué buscaba ese sujeto? ¿por qué quiso atacarme?  
  
-¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo?  
  
Negando con el rostro dijo- era muy lindo por fuera...pero por dentro- comenzando a llorar nuevamente- era horrible. Era totalmente rojo y tenía cuernos...sus ojos eran rojos y tenía....-rompiendo en llanto.  
  
-¿De que hablas?-preguntaba Shaoran-el no era así...  
  
-¡¡Yo lo vi!!-dijo Sasha llorando- Se quien era...-abrazándose de Shaoran.  
  
-Traje te- dijo Mikki entrando en la habitación mientras lo servía colocándolo en diversas tazas dijo- será mejor que le de, de esto - mostrando una taza- le calmará.  
  
-Tiene fiebre- dijo Shaoran colocando su mano sobre la de su hija y después en la frente- ¿será que enfermará?  
  
-Ese sujeto era caliente- dijo ella consumiendo lo que Mikki le daba y mirándole agregó- eres tan brillante Mikki y tan diferente...  
  
-Shhhhh....- dijo la joven - duerme pequeña lobo del cerezo...mañana será otro día.  
  
-¿Mandamos a buscar al medico Shaoran?-preguntó Sakura al ver que su hija se quedaba dormida, mientras Mikki acariciaba su pelo y Shaoran sostenía su mano. Shaoran se separó de su hija.  
  
-No-dijo el - Touya está aquí, además sospecho que la fiebre de Sasha se pasará esta noche....fue por el encuentro con ese sujeto...lo que sea que fuese.  
  
-¿Quién era ese?- preguntaba su esposa acercándose al lecho donde estaba su hija. Mikki estaba de pie a un lado de la habitación observando lo que ocurría.  
  
-Por la descripción que Sasha acaba de darnos...uno de los siete.  
  
-¿Pero que quería con nuestra hija?  
  
-Tendremos que esperar a que ella despierte y nos lo diga- dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura.  
  
******  
  
-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Tomoyo a Melody la cual esperaba en el pasillo, frente a la habitación de la pequeña- Kero fue a mi recamara y me dijo que pasó ¿Dónde está Eriol?-mirando a todas partes.  
  
-Está afuera con Touya- señalando al jardín- ¿Sabes lo demás, no?  
  
-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó la mujer mirando seriamente a Melody. El corazón de la doctora comenzó a latir mas rápido ¿le correspondería a ella revelar el paradero de la hija de Tomoyo? ¿cómo se lo daría.-¿Melody? -observando la palidez que tomaba el rostro de su amiga- me asustas ¿qué tienes?  
  
-Tomoyo- dijo ella alejando a la mujer del grupo que se reunía en el pasillo- tengo algo que decirte...  
  
******** -¿Cómo pude permitir que algo así ocurriese?-decía Eriol al mayor de los Kinomoto mientras observaba a las nubes oscurecer el cielo. Iba a llover.- ¿cómo pude....-mirándose a si mismo en la pesadilla que mas temía.-su rostro carecía de la bondad que veo en mis otros hijos- meditando por unos instantes-¿por qué Salia?  
  
Colocando su mano en el hombro de aquel que le conoció años atrás gracias a la "inusual" actividad de su hermana, Touya dijo- Ya aparecerá y no le pasará nada...  
  
-Es que no entiendes- dijo él observando como en el jardín comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia- ya ha pasado. Se ha llevado a Salia. Pero ¿cómo sería que se conocieron?  
  
-Tus hijos son personas bondadosas y de buen corazón...ya verás que ella reaccionará pronto...  
  
-Es que no comprendes- dijo Eriol mirando a Touya- creo que soy el responsable de todo esto...  
  
-¡¡Eriol!!- gritó Tomoyo corriendo por el pasillo con los ojos en lagrimas. Se arrojó a los brazos de Eriol desconsolada y decía entre sollozos- Dime por favor...que no es verdad...despiértame de esta pesadilla.  
  
-Lamentablemente amor mío...no es una pesadilla...si lo fuese- mirando a Touya- quisiera despertar también.  
  
-Tengamos las esperanzas de que al mocoso de Li- dijo mirando a ambos- se le ocurrirá algo...siempre se le ocurre algo.  
  
******En algún lugar********  
  
-No puedo creer que lo detuvieron- decía Mikasjan a otros tres individuos que le acompañaban.- en cierta forma nos conviene...para hacer nuestra parte...-mirando con malicia a los otros tres.  
  
-¿Qué tienes pensado?-dijo uno de ojos azules y pelo blanco como la nieve, vestido de negro mientras la observaba tratando de adivinar lo que cruzaba por sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Este tenía el aspecto físico y vaya coincidencia, al mismísimo Yue; era como verlo en un espejo, claro que sus ojos eran distinto a los de Yue. Yue a pesar de ser frío en su exterior reflejaba en sus ojos vida y sentimientos que en ese momento pudiese expresar; este solo reflejaba la muerte y el dolor.  
  
-Le enseñaremos a Goshne el precio de la traición.... Shemyuki, él dice que la sintió- tomando una copa en sus manos y hablando con aquel ángel negro halado.-pero no tiene idea- arrojándola contra una pared y manchándola con el contenido rojo carmín que tenía aquella copa.  
  
-Tu no lo traicionaste hermana...fue solo una pequeña confusión- dijo una voz que era muy sutil a diferencia de los demás que eran agudos... mientras leía una especie de libro y después tomó otra cosa en sus manos que se movía lentamente- solo tienes que aprender donde atacar...-mientras jugaba con una tarántula que se paseaba por el sillón donde se encontraba sentada. Ella tenía el pelo negro que llegaba a mas debajo de la cintura; vestía un traje color amarillo pastel y sus ojos destacaban rasgos orientales y eran negro intensos.- Se enfrenta a los elegidos- poniéndose de pie- Los elegidos: bien saben lo que eso significa- concentrando su mirada en uno y cada uno de ellos- solo tienen que tomar sus debilidades como ventaja.  
  
-¿Qué dices con eso?-preguntó Shemyuki.  
  
-Simple, completo pero efectivo- enseñándoles la portada del libro que leía y que decía con caracteres occidentales "Romeo y Julieta"- les importan mucho las personas...sus seres queridos...pero todos ellos son hechiceros...cada uno de ellos- dirigiéndose al fuego y pasando su mano por encima de él, se volvió azul y comenzaron unos rostros a reflejarse en el- por ejemplo: ese que se llaman los hechiceros mas poderosos de todos los tiempos...Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizagua...tienen debilidades...  
  
-¿Debilidades?- preguntó Shemyuki.  
  
-Por supuesto que si mi querido- viendo que este le retiraba la vista. Para esa chica, era notable que este le interesaba- Sus hijos- dijo ella en ese momento las imágenes cambiaron para cada uno de los rostros de cada uno de los del Legado: -Eriol Hiraguizagua- mostrando el fuego a cada uno de sus hijos- claro que Goshne tiene en su poder a la que le dicen Salia- cambiando las imágenes- y Shaoran Li tiene a sus dos hijas y aquel hijo que su esposa espera....al igual que Eriol, quien por cierto es muy guapo- observando las llamas- Tomoyo...es importante para él- mirando a Shemyuki- Amenacen la buena salud de sus seres queridos, y estarán a su disposición.  
  
-¿cómo piensas hacer eso?- preguntó Mikasjan-¿Tienes un plan Hibari?- refiriéndose a la maléfica presencia con rostro de muñeca oriental. Rostro de ángel, pero alma de las tinieblas.  
  
-Déjamelo a mi- dijo Hibari mirándole- pero necesitaré tu ayuda mi querido ángel de muerte- refiriéndose a Shemyuki.  
  
-¿Con lo que planeas obtendremos los demás cristales?- preguntaba Shemyuki.  
  
-Entre mis habilidades está la de ver el futuro y lo sabes Shemyuki- dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos- déjenlo en mis manos...  
  
-¿'Que pasará con Goshne?-preguntó Mikasjan- ¿Negociaremos con él?  
  
-Ha fallado- dijo Hibari cerrando los ojos- pero como medio mortal...en él ha crecido una debilidad- reflejando en sus llamas y mirándoles fijamente- y esa es...la chica- sonriéndoles sutilmente- claro que no lo admitirá- en ese momento en las llamas está el rostro de Salia- pero la chica es la clave para que se nos una...o muera por ella... después de todo, la única manera de hacer este mundo...nuestro mundo...es con los siete talismanes...  
  
  
  
Comentarios de la autora: ¡¡estoy viva!! Si .si lo se....me he desaparecido...nadie daba conmigo esta semana....¡¡ha sido una semana algo especial!! Viejos encuentros...destinos hallados y por fin una decisión: y no hablo del fic...Saludos a mis cuatachas que no he sabido de ellas en toda la semana...¡¡es mortificante no saber de ellas!! Pero estoy viva y bien (no es necesario mandar rescate).... Hibari...Aja sorpresa (si me haces mala ¿qué me impide hacértelo a ti?). (sonriendo sutilmente con mi báculo en mano y mirando a las llamas encendidas en un salón lleno de estatuas y libros) ejemmmm....lo siento; me salgo del tema....saludos a Sakura Corazon, a Selene, serena, Naiko, Aiko, Marian.  
  
Avances próximo capitulo: Yue tiene unos extraños recuerdos pero ¿Qué serán? La visión de la Hibari viene de cuando estaba encerrada en su especie de otra dimensión pero ¿qué la distingue de los demás demonios? Goshne ¿interés por Salia? ¡¡si como no!! Eriol está furioso y que decir de Shaoran ¡¡están enojadísimos!! Mikki por su parte tiene algo que ver en todo lo que pasa. Kaho...pondrá en riesgo su vida salvándole la vida a alguien ..  
  
Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, (por favor no viruses) a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com o Reviews (esos también me gustan) 


	6. talisman05

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

**Por Crystal**

Capítulo V: "la sangre que corre por mis venas" 

Al otro día de todo lo ocurrido en la mansión de la familia Li, los ánimos estaban por el suelo.  Sakura no durmió en toda la noche y permaneció acompañando a Tomoyo quien estaba inconsolable.  No era para menos.  La desaparición de su hija le hacia pensar que algo mas terrible aun se acercaba.  Kia estuvo todo el tiempo con ellas al igual que Meiling, quien se enteró de lo ocurrido cuando Shaoran llamó a Tai para que fuera a la casa a ayudarles con ciertos datos e informaciones.  Se habían comunicado con el Concilio en América y con Akanne.  Para Eriol, nada de lo que hicieran reflejaba mejoría.  Para el los minutos pasaban como horas.  Esa fue la noche mas larga de su vida.  Nakuru informaba en un correo y en una conversación en un salón virtual que llegaría al otro día a Hong Kong.  Yue y Kero, montaron guardia en la puerta de las habitaciones de Alina, quien compartía con Cathy Sonomi y Azalia (por seguridad, acordaron que ellas durmiesen allí esa noche); Touya G. Y Yuin, ocuparon un salón con bolsas de dormir,. bastante cerca de la biblioteca aunque no se puede decir que nadie pudo conciliar el sueño.  Yuin observaba como su padre, en su forma de ángel, se paraba en la puerta y observaba todo con cuidado y luego la cerraba y volvía a su lugar.

Uno de los recuerdos que vinieron a la mente de Shaoran fue cuando Sakura había desaparecido; no saber de ella. Aunque era distinto.  Sabía que Sakura no se había ido por su propia voluntad, cosa que Salia, si hizo.  Se despidió de su padre.  Delante de su propio padre,  se marchó con aquel sujeto.  Aquel demonio según la descripción de su hija.  Pero ¿por qué Sasha decía que era una criatura con cuernos y todo lo demás pero él no vio eso? Vio un muchacho pelirrojo que le miraba desafiantemente y quería algo con su pequeña; pero ¿Qué?   Habían cosas que él, aun no entendía.  

-¿Estas despierto?- preguntó Touya G.

-¿Qué crees?- dijo Yuin – amanece- mirando a la ventana.

-Lo se –dijo el joven- yo tampoco puedo dormir.

-¿Preocupado por tu hermana?

-No- dijo Touya G.- lo sorprendente es que tengo el presentimiento de que está bien...no le ha pasado nada.  De quien estoy preocupado, es de Sasha ¿qué querrá el sujeto con ella?-mirando a su "compañero de cuarto"

Riendo, dijo- ¿Acaso sientes algo por Sasha?- mirándole- se te notó ayer cuando ella miraba a Hotaru de esa manera.

-¿Te estás volviendo loco?- dijo Touya G sonrojado- es mi prima...¿Qué cosas piensas?

-Vamos- dijo el – no puedes negar que es linda-  mirándole- por eso es que le haces tantas maldades.  La quieres mucho.

-No digas tonterías- mas rojo que un tomate y ocultándose entre las frazadas- ¿viste al sujeto caminar toda la noche?- mirando y tratando de cambiar el tema -¿A Yue?

-Si- dijo el desviando la mirada- es increíble que sea mi padre...

-¿cómo lo prefieres? ¿Cómo Yue o como Tukishiro?

-Es mi padre de una manera u otra- dijo mirándole- pero ...mi papá como siempre lo conocí tiene un rostro amable y gentil y sus ojos son cálidos...

-Ahora es que me fijo...me doy cuenta...

-¿Qué?

-Tienes los ojos de Yue- mirándole- grises..casi plateados.  Aunque tu pelo es...

-Castaño o café- dijo él- mira que el pelo de mi padre es grisáceo o plateado y el de mi madre es negro intenso; era notable que sacara una especie de intermedio ¿No?

-Es verdad- viendo a su amigo- Eres muy agradable una vez se te llega a conocer ¿Sabes?

-Vaya- dijo él- muchas gracias.

-¿Qué hablan ustedes dos?-preguntó Kinad ingresando en su ropa de dormir aun y mirándoles reprochadoramente.

-¿Es que no sabes tocar?-preguntaba Touya G.

-A mi no me reproches- dijo Kinad mirándoles a ambos- ¿de que hablaban?

-No te interesa- dijo Touya G.- ¿por qué no vas a molestar a las chicas?

-Vengo de allá- dijo ella sentándose en medio de la bolsas de dormir de ambos chicos- ¿por que pasaron la noche aquí?- mirando tanto a uno como al otro.

Ambos se miraron y después Yuin dijo- quisimos que nos no molestaran.  Por eso lo hicimos.

-¿Escondidos?-preguntó ella.

-Si- dijo Touya G. – exactamente.

-Mal escondite- dijo ella- yo los encontré. ¿no vienen a desayunar?-poniéndose de pie.

-Apenas amanece- dijo Yuin mirando a Touya G.-

-Podemos hacer el desayuno- dijo ella mirándoles-

-¿Nosotros?-dijo Touya G.  A Yuin le encantó la idea.

-Puede ser divertido.- dijo Yuin –podemos decirles a las chicas.

-¿Tu cocinas?- preguntó Touya G.

-Si.  Mi padre me enseñó.  él cocina.  Mi madre es algo torpe en la cocina- mirando a su amigo- ¿tu no?

-Nunca lo he intentado- dijo Touya G. – he visto a mi padre en la cocina pero...

-Vamos –dijo Kinad. – será toda una aventura. – Poniéndose de pie.

-No lo creo- dijo Touya G.

-Podremos invitar a Sasha y las demás- dijo Yuin-

-Está bien-. Dijo Touya G. Poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón con los otros dos, detrás. –iré a decirle.-Saliendo con dirección a la habitaciones de Sasha y Alina.  Yuin sonrió ante su acción.

******-

Se volvía a repetir esa imagen en su cabeza.  En sus sueños. Se le quedaban observando fijamente y pudo ver que no estaba sola.  Yuin estaba allí; al igual a quien reconoció como Touya Gabriel y Kinad estaban allí, a su lado, junto a su hermana y a Azalia.  También habían dos chicos que vestían con trajes un tanto extraños.  Pero que conocía de alguna parte.  Uno de ellos a quien no le vio el rostro pero que vestía de negro y gris le dijo- Toma mi mano; confía en mi...- en ese momento y cuando tomó su mano, algo la detuvo. Sintió como una mano fría la detenía por la cintura y le impedía llegar a los demás. En ese momento despertó para encontrarse sola en su habitación. –era un sueño.  Nuevamente.- mirando a todos lados.  Se puso de pie y observo que apenas amanecía. Recordó lo que ocurrió el día anterior y todo su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío.  Recordó a aquel sujeto.  Vio las tazas del té que Mikki le llevó a ella y a sus padres.  Estaba sola en su habitación.  

-¿Fue un sueño?- dijo mirándose al espejo con la ropa de dormir que de seguro Mikki le colocó.-

-No lo fue- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó ella.

-Aquí- dijo. Se escuchaba que venía de la ventana.  Cuando se apoyó y vio al exterior, pudo observar a alguien sentado en las ramas de un árbol y en ese momento, leía. Tenía la espada que había invocado el día anterior, en la mano aun.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-preguntaba la joven viéndole.

-Me senté aquí para no quedarme dormido como Osamu- dijo el joven mirándole- anoche tuviste fiebre.-mirándole.

-¿Donde está Osamu?- mirando a todas partes del exterior.

-En tu habitación- señalándole el interior.  – se quedó dormido en el sillón rosa.- señalando el rincón donde estaba el mueble. En efecto, alguien dormía en el.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella mirándole- ¿por qué montaron vigilancia en mi habitación?

-Ordenes de tu padre- dijo él- no te movieron anoche ante tu condición y hablé con el que se dice llamar Yue; estuve todo el tiempo aquí.  Es mejor que cuidar aquellas bromistas- señalando en la otra habitación donde dormía Alina- me quisieron dar  y peinarme como chica.  Así que cambié de lugar con Yue.  Osamu quiso acompañarme.

-¿por qué no entras?- dijo ella- Anda. Te doy permiso.

Mirando a la joven con aquellos ojos que reflejaban cansancio debido a la mala noche pasada, accedió e ingresó a la habitación.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarme- dijo ella sonriéndole- no debiste de hacerlo.

-No fue por cortesía- dijo el mirándole de reojo- solo no quería ser vestida como chica...-suspirando-. Suerte que lo hice.  A Osamu le colocaban lápiz labial cuando se vino conmigo para acá.-mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba alegremente decorada. Era de cuento de hadas.  En un extremo había un enorme librero lleno de libros y apuntes- ¿qué es todo esto?- mirando el escritorio donde habían mas libros y fotos.

-son apuntes y cosas- dijo ella acercándose- y esa es una foto mía de cuando tenía dos años.

-¿En Japón?- preguntó el joven-

-Si- dijo ella -¿cómo lo supiste?

-Por la torre de Tokio.- dijo el señalando la parte de atrás donde los Li y ella posaban para la foto- la he visto en libros...

-Es mas linda aun.- dijo ella- pero lo que mas me gusta son los parques y los templos.  Siempre huele a hierba fresca y a flores... recuerdo de pequeña un aroma dulce y fuerte a flores.  Aunque no se de que.-mirando a su interlocutor observar la foto y dijo- ¿extrañas a tus padres? ¿a tu familia talvez?

Dejando la foto en su lugar y endureciendo su rostro, dijo- si- mirando los libros del colegio que aun estaban en el escritorio- mi padre murió no hace mucho tiempo; mi madre pensó que era mejor enviarme aquí a Hong Kong para que termine mi entrenamiento.  Aquí y con tu padre; para que mas tarde ocupe un lugar en el Concilio.

-Tienes muchas responsabilidades entonces- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

-¿De que hablas?-mirándole. El comentario, había llamado su atención.-

-Bueno- dijo ella sentándose en la cama- me quejaba mucho antes sobre la diferencia que hay entre chicas y chicos- dijo ella mirándole- por ejemplo, el linaje y el liderazgo del clan tiene que ser por los chicos.

-Si- dijo el -¿y?

-¿por qué las chicas no?

-Todo tiene que ver con que los chicos llevan y no cambian sus apellidos después que se casan con una chica- dijo el mirándole- la chica toma el apellido del chico.

-¿pero por que?- preguntaba la nena mirándole con aquellos profundos ojos verdes.

-por que es la ley.

-¿pero quien escribió esa ley?

-No se.

-¿Entonces si no sabes por que tiene que hacerle caso?  ¿a ti te molestaría tomar el apellido de la chica?-mirándole.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-pero responde ¿te molestaría tomar el apellido de la chica?

-No se-dijo él mirándole-

-no te debería molestar- dijo ella- es solo un apellido; un apellido no te dice todo quien eres.  A mi me parece que quien eres, viene contigo.

-Es cierto- dijo el mirándole- ¿Le has dicho todo esto a tu padre?

Negando con la cabeza –no.  Cuando le discuto el asunto, se enoja porque en cierta forma, me dice que no hay nada por hacer.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta y entrando es Touya G. Y mirando a Hotaru dice- ¿Qué haces aquí?- mirando al chiquillo con rencor y a su prima- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le preguntó Sasha mirándole con rencor- ¿Venías a colocar otra rana en la tina?

-¿Colocó una rana en la tina?-preguntó Hotaru mirando a Touya G.- Eso no se hace...

-¿Quién acaso eres tu, un santo?-dijo Touya G. Mirándole desafiadoramente.-será mejor que salgas de la habitación de MI PRIMA.-

-Cálmate Touya –decía Sasha calmando a su primo- No es para...

-¿Aun no respondes que hace EL aquí?- mirando a su prima.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Alina que salió de su habitación- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hotaru- dijo Osamu despertándose- ¿Qué pasa?- poniéndose de pie.

-¿EL también estaba aquí?

-Cálmate primo- decía Sasha con una gota en el cuello mientras Hotaru y él, emitían rayos a través de los ojos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Osamu tomando a Hotaru por el cuello de la camisa y saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?-preguntaba Sasha mirando a su primo- Son buenos chicos.

-Tienes 11 años- dijo mirándole- no puedes tener chicos en tu habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-decía Yue que escuchaba el ruido en el pasillo.

-Este...-dijo Alina mirándole- ¿Yukito? Lo sabía.-recordando quien era en realidad el guardián y como fue que descubrió su verdadera identidad: días atrás mientras espiaba a su madre y a la falsa identidad conversar en el comedor, solo que no se habían percatado que la pequeña les espiaba.

-Soy Yue- dijo el guardián halado. En ese momento, se escuchó una especie de explosión del otro lado de la casa.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Alina mirando por donde se veía una montaña de polvo que se dispersaba.

-Quédense aquí- dijo Yue- iré a ver...

-¡¡YUE!!.-dijo Sasha mirándole- No espera...- viendo por donde se marchaba. – Touya, cuida a Alina, a Kinad y a tu hermana ...Iré a ver.

-¿No escuchaste que dijeron que nos quedáramos?

-Si- dijo ella mirándole- pero no es mi padre.- corriendo por el pasillo.

Suspirando dijo- no le hace caso a nadie que no sea él- y mirando a Alina, dijo- vamos adentro- ingresando en la habitación de la pequeña con ella y cerrando la puerta tras de si, para obedecer lo dicho por la pequeña Li.

-----

-He dicho ¿Dónde está el talismán?- gritaba a Eriol cara a cara.  Tomoyo estaba inconsciente en el suelo y el lugar estaba hecho polvo.  Spinel estaba bastante herido y había recuperado su forma o identidad falsa.  El rostro de Eriol estaba cubierto de polvo y se podía distinguir un fino hilo de sangre que provenía de sus labios.

-Entonces ¿dónde está mi hija?-dijo él mirándole- ¿Dónde?-recibió otro golpe que lo hizo perder la respiración por unos momentos.

-Es una perdida de tiempo- decía una figura halada de alas negras y ropas negras con el pelo blanco plateado.  – No conseguiremos nada de esta manera.

-Guarda Silencio Shemyuki-dijo Hibari-Mira hechicero- mirándole con desprecio- no tengo intención alguna de matarte...si quisiera, ya hubiera pasado- mirando entre los escombros a su alrededor- pero no quiero...prefiero que mueran al final, cuando al fin y al cabo obtenga los talismanes de la Luz...¡¡los quiero ahora!!

-Suéltalo ahora- se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella y Shemyuki, observó a alguien al igual que Hibari, que llevaba puesto algún tipo de traje ceremonial de color verde en corte occidental.  Estaba al lado de una mujer de ojos verdes y pelo castaño y pudieron percatarse de una gran cantidad de magia.-Te dije que lo soltaras.

Riendo dijo- no puedo creerlo.- mirando a Shaoran mientras este tenía espada en mano.-pensé que habías muerto aquella vez.

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó Shenyuki.

-Si- dijo ella mirando a Shaoran- aunque...su poder es mas fuerte que aquella vez....¿cuándo tiempo habrá pasado?

-¿De que rayos hablas?-dijo Shaoran mirándole- ¿Acaso te conozco?- y mirando a Eriol siendo liberado por la aparición.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero si te recuerdo- dijo Hibari mirándole con ¿melancolía? Pero de un momento a otro, endureció su mirada.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntaba Shemyuki.

-No importa quien es- dijo Hibari endureciendo su mirada- tu me hiciste esto.  Agradezco que lo hicieras...ahora soy mas poderosa que antes- levantando a Shaoran y impulsándolo al interior de la habitación.  El se liberó del control que ella tenía en un momento- y vaya que eres fuerte.- dijo ella acercándosele.

-¡¡Shield!!- fue dicho detrás de ella y en un momento, un escudo protector estuvo alrededor de Li, impidiendo que Hibari se le acercara.

-¿Qué crees que haces interfiriendo?- dijo Hibari mirando con rencor a Sakura.

-No te acerques a Shaoran- dijo Ella mirándole con rencor- no lo lastimarás...

-¿Shaoran?.- dijo ella mirando a quien estaba rodeado por el escudo- pensé que...-mirándoles nuevamente- no importa; me iré tan pronto encuentre el Talismán.

-¿Por qué buscas el talismán?-preguntó Eriol mirándole. 

-¿Aun estas consciente?- dijo Hibari mirándole con profundo rencor y sus ojos emitieron una clase de brillo negro- Shemyuki: se un amor; mátalo.

Lanzando Shemyuki a la orden de Hibari una especie de rayo de energía, Yue interceptó el ataque y se colocó entre Eriol que estaba en el suelo y el rayo de Shemyuki.

-¿Pero que...-dijo Shemyuki mirando a Yue.  El parecido entre ambos era sorprendente. Era como verse en un espejo.  Cosa que Yue, como él, estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Pero que es esto?- dijo Hibari tan sorprendida como los dos halados pero no dando la impresión de ello- ¿Acaso perdiste un hermano?

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Shemyuki dando dos pasos para atrás- Aquí no está el Talismán.

Viendo a su alrededor dijo- Aquí está- empujando con una especie de conjuro a Sakura y dando contra la pared, soltando el báculo que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡¡Sakura!!- dijo Shaoran mirando como su esposa fue golpeada con la pared ante el impacto con la misma.-Déjenla en paz.- en ese momento, el escudo que tenía el jefe del Clan Li, se desvanece.

Shaoran al igual que los demás, sabía que el estado de Sakura era bastante peligroso.  Su condición requería descanso y un golpe de tal magnitud podía afectarle a ella y podía perder al bebé.   También tenía bajo consideración que ella misma corría peligro.  Eriol en ese momento estaba muy lastimado y era protegido por Yue.  Quienes quiera que fuesen esos dos, eran unos contrincantes muy poderosos y seguros de si mismos y de sus poderes, para haber entrado a la casa Li de esa manera.   Pero su prioridad en ese momento, era Sakura.

-¿¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mi mamá??_ dijo Sasha ingresando y viendo el desastre que había alrededor además de su "tío" Eriol, siendo protegido por Yue.  Spinel en el suelo inconsciente.

Mirándole como la chica se acercaba a su madre inconsciente en el suelo en un momento, tocó con la punta de sus dedos el báculo y este brilló.  Esto, fue visto por Shaoran y Yue pudo percibir la energía.  En ese momento, Keroberos entra y se coloca en defensa de Sakura y Sasha. 

Mirándolos por unos instantes Keroberos dijo-¿Cómo es posible? Si parecen...-mirando a Yue y a Shemyuki. 

-¿Acaso nos iremos sin el talismán?- dijo Shemyuki mirando- ¿Nos iremos sin nada?

Observando a su alrededor dijo- no- sonriendo sutilmente. – nos llevaremos a Hen y a ese- señalando a Eriol.- hasta que los demás, nos entreguen los talismanes.- en ese momento tanto Yue como Keroberos son mandados a volar (literalmente) por la pared, atravesándola y dieron contra unos árboles en el jardín.

-No- dijo Tomoyo recuperando el conocimiento y mirándole desafiadoramente- no te lo permitirán.  Yo no te lo permitiré.

-Tomoyo- dijo Keroberos que escuchó lo dicho por la diseñadora.  Shaoran no podía hacer nada.  No podía moverse.  El porque tampoco estaba claro.

Acercándose a Tomoyo, Hibari le miró con malicia y levantando su rostro con el dedo índice de su fría y blanca mano dijo- ¿Acaso no me tienes miedo?

-¿De que?- dijo ella- ¿De una chiquilla?- en ese momento abofeteó el rostro de Tomoyo y la marca de su mano se quedó impregnada de rojo en el blanco pero ahora sucio rostro de la diseñadora.

-Déjala en paz- dijo Eriol tratando de incorporarse, pero ShemYuki le atacó con una especie de descarga y lo hizo caer nuevamente. Sasha lloraba al lado de su madre pero solo unas lagrimas salían de su rostro.

Tocando a Tomoyo y sonriendo, esta perdió el conocimiento y Hibari, sin esfuerzo alguno hizo nada mas que cerrar sus ojos y Tomoyo había desaparecido del lugar.

-¿Qué has hecho?-dijo Sasha mirando en donde momentos antes estaba su tía.- ¿Qué has hecho?.

-Les estoy dando una oportunidad de que mueran todos juntos- dijo Hibari mirándole- tienes la energía de Hen li en ti chiquilla y tal vez podrás conseguir los talismanes antes que yo.  Cosa que mi querido Goshe no ha podido, a pesar de que tiene a uno de los elegidos a su lado.- acercándose a Sasha quien protegía con su cuerpo a su madre.  Sasha y sin querer, tocó el báculo y este nuevamente brilló en sus manos.

Sasha en ese momento, solo pensó en una forma de defender a su madre y en ese momento una carta flotó en su rostro ella la miró con los ojos en lagrimas y dijo- "Es...Escudo" – en ese momento y leyendo la inscripción de la carta, un escudo se levantó alrededor de Sakura y de su hija.

-Tienes poderes- dijo Hibari mirándole con ira y al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa macabra a pesar del bello rostro que tenía aquella aparición.   –Te daré una oportunidad- mirándole y en ese momento Touya llega al lugar acompañado de Kia.- Consigue los talismanes tu...antes que nosotros...y liberaré a esa humana y...- viendo a su padre desaparecer.

-¡¡NO!!- dijo ella- ¿a dónde lo llevaste?- mirando con rencor su rostro.

-Él estará bien y a salvo- mirando el rostro de la chiquilla- por ahora.  Es un pequeño juego...una competencia.  Derrota a aquellos en tu camino, consigue los talismanes y tu padre y la mujer se salvarán.  No los consigas y tu madre jamás...bueno- sonriendo. – pronto lo sabrás.-  En ese momento, se voltea a la puerta y ve a Hotaru y a Osamu.- ustedes también- mirándoles con rencor.-¿Aquí? No puedo creerlo.  La trama se complica- teniendo una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

-¡¡tu!!- dijo Kaho ingresando al salon y mirando con rencor a Hibari- eres una de ellos. Sentí tu presencia.

-¿Kaho?- dijo Touya mirando a su amiga de la infancia allí presente.

-¡¡no puedo creerlo!!- dijo dirigiendo su atención a la ex profesora de la primaria.-Pensé que había matado a todas las de tu tipo.

-Kaho- dijo Eriol tratando de ponerse de pie- sal de aquí.  Alejate de ella.

-No nos puedes matar a todos- dijo Kaho mirándole- matas a diez, y surgirán miles.

-Si que puedo- dijo ella mirándole- como puede ser que después de treinta años, puedan resurgir como hormigas.- mirándole con profunda ira- no importa.  Estarás muerta para cuando termine de hablar- en ese momento, y mediante sus poderes, la embiste contra la pared mientras el cuerpo de Kaho empiezan a escucharse como sus huesos y órganos vitales comienzan a romperse- viniste aquí solo para morir; cumplo tu deseo.

-....no – dijo ella mientras sangre salía de su boca- vine advertirte que no soy la única de mi tipo ¿crees que acabando conmigo acabas con nosotros?  Conmigo, acabas de sellar tu destino.- finalmente, cerró sus ojos y falleció.

------------En otro lado de la casa----------

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Alina escuchando y viendo como el polvo venía del área de la casa que estaba bajo ataque.

-Touya- dijo Cathy mientras en ese momento los cuerpos de ambos brillaron, lo cual fue percibido por Alina y Kinad quienes estaban allí presentes.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar con ustedes dos?- dijo Alina al ver lo ocurrido.

-¿Cathy?-dijo Touya mirando a su hermana.

Derramando una lagrima dijo- es tía Kaho- respirando- está muerta.- mirando y abrazando a su hermano.

*********************

Osamu pudo percatarse que Hibari se dirigía nuevamente a donde estaba Sasha con su madre y desesperándose, gritó-¡¡aléjate de ella!!- dijo Osamu acercándose con rapidez para propinarle un ataque con su espada pero ella alza su mano y el ante ese movimiento y sin querer de su parte, se detiene en medio de la habitación.

-Es muy fuerte- dijo Touya mirando a aquella aparición.

-Es mucho peor que eso- dijo Kia mirándole- es...

-No puede ser- dijo Touya mirando a Kia y a la demonio presente.  Su parecido era notable...aunque Touya podía detectar que las intenciones de aquella mujer, no eran amistosas. Pero su instinto y los espíritus que sentía a su alrededor, en especial uno , le dijo que no se moviera ni diera indicación alguna de sus poderes. Detuvo a Hotaru por el brazo y dijo- no te muevas o te ocurrirá lo mismo..

-Pero...

-¿No entiendes? Si te pasa lo mismo no tendremos oportunidad de defendernos..-dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto viendo a aquel muchacho y a aquellos intrusos.

-¡¡rayos!!- dijo Hotaru observando que Hibari tenía especial atención en Sasha, cosa no muy clara para ninguno de los presentes (y conscientes en esos momentos). La situación era que Sasha estaba defendiendo a su madre con el poder de las cartas mágicas de Sakura.  Fue entonces cuando Touya pensó en lo ocurrido una noche, nueve años atrás cuando Shaoran, bajo la sospecha del paradero de Sakura, había salido al Templo Sukimine y dejó a una pequeña en casa de Eriol y Tomoyo.....

**------Flash Back-------**

_Dentro de la habitación Touya y Yukito conversaban mientras con Nakuru observaban al pequeño.  El mayor de los Kinomoto dijo-¿El mocoso se cree capaz de cuidar de una pequeña y solo?_

_-vamos Touya-dijo Yukito- Deja que cuide de ella..._

_-Pero vive solo; no sabe cuidar de si mismo ¿sabrá cuidar de una pequeña? Como esta?- en ese momento, la niña despierta y mira a los jóvenes y sonríe a Yukito._

_-Creo que le agrado- mientras la niña le veía con unos profundos ojos verdes brillantes mientras su pelo corto color café caía en su rostro. Sentándose y mirando de frente a Yukito._

_-Creo que así es- en ese momento, mira a Touya y su rostro borra toda sonrisa, pero Touya le hace una de sus caras graciosas y la niña se ríe. Al reírse, Touya se queda estático. Yukito y Nakuru se quedan  mirándole-_

_-¿Touya?-dice Nakuru._

_-¿Touya?-dijo Yukito- ¿qué te ocurre? –poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo._

_-Ángel- dijo la niña.  Todos se voltean a mirarle._

_-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-dijo Nakuru mirándole._

_-Ángel- repitió ella y señaló a Yukito el cual estaba sorprendido._

_-¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó el joven-_

_-Nakuru- dijo Touya- ¿Te recuerdas lo que pasó con los trillizos aquella vez? Cuando te cambiaban de identidad..._

_-¿Cuándo mencionaban mi nombre?-dijo la joven- hace un par de días que no pueden hacerlo ¿por qué?_

_Touya tomando a  la pequeña en brazos, dijo- Yukito, cambia a Yue cuando diga tu nombre..._

_-¿Qué tienes en mente?-.preguntó su amigo._

_-Solo hazlo- en ese momento, Eriol y Tomoyo entran en la habitación._

_-YUE- dijo Touya y en ese momento Yukito desaparece y Yue está presente.  _

_La niña al ver esto sonríe y dice –"..ue"-extendiéndole los brazos al guardián_

_-Creo que entendió el punto.-dijo Touya- ahora se Yukito._

_-¿Qué es lo que haces Touya?-dijo Tomoyo al ver todo aquello._

_-¿Te percataste no?-dijo Eriol mirándole-_

_-Tenemos que confirmar-dijo Touya- hasta que no lo haga ella, no estaré seguro...._

_Pero esperaron unos momentos, pero la pequeña no hacía nada...solo observaba a los jóvenes que la observaban a ella._

_-Vamos pequeña- insistían unos exhaustos  Spinel y Nakuru, junto a Yukito y mas alejados, estaban Touya, Eriol y Tomoyo._

_-Aun no entiendo ¿qué te dio la impresión que era ella, Touya?-preguntaba su prima._

_-Su sonrisa y sus ojos- dijo el joven –le hacía esos mismos gestos a Sakura y esa era la sonrisa que conseguía._

_-"Ue"-dijo la pequeña en ese momento señalando a el profesor quien en ese momento surgió como Yue.  Este observaba atónito a la pequeña._

_-Quiere decir...-.Tomoyo acercándose a la pequeña- que esta es la hija de Sakura y Shaoran- tomándola en brazos- pero ¿Si no era Sakura quien asesinaron en el parque a quien fue?- mirando a su esposo- ¿quién se hizo pasar por la madre, aun sabiendo que con quien hablaba era Shaoran Li?_

_-Probablemente alguien que estaba muy cerca del responsable y no pudo soportar ser parte de todo esto...le costó la muerte._

_En ese momento, unas figuras se hacen presentes en la habitación y esta vez, Yue, Eriol y Nakuru pueden verles._

_-Benditos sean- dijo la mujer de ojos verdes, acompañada de un hombre a quien reconocieron._

_-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?-preguntaba Touya Atónito.  A excepción de Tomoyo, los demás le observaban y en especial la pequeña quien le sonreía ambos._

_-¿Dónde?-preguntaba la joven-¿de que hablan? ¿Touya?_

_-Es hora- dijo Fujitaka mirándoles- de que conozcan parte del secreto ocultado durante estos casi tres años..._

_-Sakura- dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo y mirando a Sasha- está tan cerca de ustedes..._

_-Y al mismo tiempo tan lejos...-dijo Fujitaka._

_-¿A que se refieren?-preguntaba Eriol._

_-La búsqueda no termina- dijo Nadeshiko mirándole- recién empieza..._

-No comprendo...-dijo Touya mirándoles- Sakura estuvo aquí...esta es su hija...está en Japón y dicen que aun la búsqueda recién empieza.. . -y mirando a su madre detenidamente dijo- eso fue lo que quisiste impedir esa noche ¿no es cierto? La noche antes de su boda.

_-Las cosas no será muy fáciles para Sakura-dijo Fujitaka- ni para todos ustedes...algunas veces, las respuestas están delante de nuestros ojos y no las vemos..._

_-Una de esas cosas, es el Legado de Clow-mirando a Yue- esta noche...ha ocurrido algo que ha sellado la memoria de Kao Riyu y le ha regresado al cuerpo de Sakura pero...aun no termina la lucha._

_-¿Hasta cuando continuará entonces?-preguntó Touya mirándoles._

_-Continuará mientras la lucha del bien contra el mal persista.-dijo Nadeshiko- uno de los pilares que impulsó el reloj en contra de ustedes, fue el ataque de Takayashi...el levantamiento de enemigos en contra del Concilio y todo lo que representa el bien común y la magia blanca._

_-Magia de la luz y de la oscuridad-dijo Fujitaka._

**-----------Fin del Flashback-----------**

-Magia de la luz y de la oscuridad-dijo Touya recordando todo aquello,  que por mas de dos años, estuvo cazándolos como fantasmas de los recuerdos y que mas tarde se hizo presente y en Japón.  Pero que Fujitaka y Nadeshiko (o sus espíritus), les habían dicho que la lucha recién comenzaba y los elegidos iban a ser los chicos, sus hijos, cosa que no tomó muy en serio pero ahora, Shaoran había desaparecido y su hermana estaba inconsciente al igual que los guardianes y Eriol estaba muy mal herido para combatir.  

Pero Sasha, pudo utilizar y llamar consigo el poder de la estrella.  El sol, La luna y la Estrella.- Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran.  – rectificando sus ideas- no.  No Shaoran.  Sasha de por si, tiene los poderes de la estrella y de los elementos pero ¿Quién es la luna?- en un momento la idea vino como rayo a su mente, pero era algo que no quería admitir.-no puede ser- su rostro vino a su cabeza.  Su sonrisa y su magia.  Su poder.  

Al final, era otra de los elegidos.

  Después su mirada se dirigió a Hotaru y Osamu.  Aquellos dos chicos de los cuales no era negable el hecho de que también poseían poderes mágicos.  Todo tenía un porque o como su madre y padre,  dijeron aquella vez "_las respuestas están delante de nuestros ojos y no las vemos... Una de esas cosas, es el Legado de Clow; Continuará mientras la lucha del bien contra el mal persista El legado de Clow es comprendido por los poderes de la Luz, de la oscuridad y de los cuatro puntos, es decir la naturaleza misma.  Solo ustedes podrán detener lo que ha de venir.  Porque ustedes educarán a aquellos que tendrán la labor de regresar el orden a este mundo...un mundo en donde la magia forma parte de nuestro vivir pero magia que podría arruinarlo todo al mismo tiempo.."._

-Solo tu tienes las respuestas y la esperanza de que ellos vivan en tus manos, pequeña- dijo Hibari mirándole- ¿Estas de acuerdo? Encuentra los talismanes antes que yo y te devolveré a tu padre y a la otra mortal para que puedas morir junto a ellos.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?- dijo Sasha mirándole- ¿Cómo conseguiré los talismanes que buscas?

Sonriendo dijo mientras se alejaba de ella- el tiempo se acaba, cosa no muy buena para ti chiquilla.- en ese momento, ShemYuki desaparece- encuentra los talismanes antes que yo y los cambiaré por tu padre...los encuentro yo primero, todos, y tu padre y esa mortal muere- desapareciendo.

-Sasha. – dijo Hotaru mirando a la pequeña que aun tenía el efecto de la carta escudo levantada.

-Mamá- dijo Sasha volteando a su madre- mamá, despierta.

Touya, al ver el efecto de la Shield card desvanecerse, se acercó a su hermana revisándola por heridas o contusiones.  Eriol, finalmente, pierde el conocimiento también.

*************************************

**Comentarios de la autora: ¡¡¡Si que soy Mala!!! Mala Crystal  ¡¡¡Mala Crystal!! Un momento la que es mala es Hibari (jajajaja) yo no; ella si....un saludo para la verdadera Hibari.  Uy que semana ¿no? Bueno para mi si lo ha sido.  Aunque con este capitulo me he tardado ¡¡¡Dos semanas!! Definitivamente si que estoy en problemas.  Pero basta de hablar de mi ¿Qué tal este capitulo? Bueno el secreto está afuera, Sasha es la clave de la búsqueda de los siete talismanes.  Hibari esa bruja (la de la historia) grrrrr que mala es... Hacerle eso a Shaoran y a Tomoyo.  Y la muerte de Kaho (fue una idea que se me ocurrió hablando en días pasados con una de mis cuatachas.  Pero ¿por qué no llevarse a Sakura? ¿cuáles son sus planes con Shaoran y Tomoyo? Aunque llamó a Shaoran como Hen Li ¿quién es ese? Nadie sabe...Solo Ieran ( la madre de Shaoran), puede ser quien tenga la respuesta en sus manos... o en su mente en todo caso.  Saludos a Selene y a Serena.  A Naiko y a Aiko...y a la Marian también**.

**Avances:  Sakura sufrió con ese ataque de Hibari y esta sabía el daño ocasionado a la maestra de las cartas; Yue se sorprende de su parecido con Shemyue y el de Kia con Hibari.  Eriol o mejor dicho Clow ( cual de los dos mas lindos), tendrá la respuesta ante tal duda de ambos.  Sasha sabrá el secreto de los poderes de la estrella y Touya revelará su presentimiento de su relación directa también con los elegidos.   Eriol, tan lastimado servirá de ayuda a los chicos y los secretos y orígenes de los siete Talismanes así como el de los siete demonios, saldrán a la luz.**


	7. capt VI

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz" Por Crystal  
  
Capítulo VI: " Una lección por aprender: El secreto de la Abuela Li"  
  
-¿Cómo está mi mamá?- preguntaba Alina por centésima vez en ese último cuarto de hora a su hermana que estaba sentada a su lado, esperando impacientemente en el pasillo de la habitación que correspondía a sus padres.  
  
Pero Sasha no respondía las dudas de su hermana. En su cabeza había en esos momentos, demasiadas dudas para ser respondidas por una pequeña de apenas 11 años cuyo pasado aun era oscuro para ella. Recordaba como si se tratara de una película que acababa de ver, como aquella mujer, al solo ver su padre, lo hizo desaparecer en su presencia y en la de los demás. Actualmente la casa era un hospital pues en condiciones peores que su madre, se encontraba Eriol, quien fue atacado despiadadamente por aquella mujer; no eran llevados al hospital debido a las condiciones inusuales por las cuales fueron heridos en tal magnitud. la presencia de ellos en cualquier hospital traería mas preguntas de las que serían capaces de responder, incluso los adultos. Yue, Spinel y Keroberos estaban maltratados, pero recobraban sus poderes y su fuerza con cada momento que pasaba, cosa que no era igual con sus amos.  
  
Melody atendía a Sakura mientras su esposo, Touya, atendía a Eriol. El hecho de que Sakura esperaba un bebé (aunque apenas tenía dos meses) hacía peligrar al igual su salud. Eriol fue victima de una tremenda golpiza por así decir, y estaba también en criticas condiciones cuando el mayor de los Kinomoto comenzó a atenderle.  
  
En Sasha no había otra cosa en su cabeza que el rostro de aquella mujer. No era como el otro que se llevó a su prima, aunque el que se parecía a Yue era otro demonio. A ese, si pudo verle su verdadera cara. Su rostro. Distinto interiormente pero exterior, era el espejo de Yue.  
  
**************  
  
-Solo tu tienes las respuestas y la esperanza de que ellos vivan, en tus manos, pequeña- dijo Hibari mirándole- ¿Estas de acuerdo? Encuentra los talismanes antes que yo y te devolveré a tu padre y a la otra mortal para que puedas morir junto a ellos.  
  
-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?- dijo Sasha mirándole- ¿Cómo conseguiré los talismanes que buscas?  
  
Sonriendo dijo mientras se alejaba de ella- el tiempo se acaba, cosa no muy buena para ti chiquilla.- en ese momento, ShemYuki desaparece- encuentra los talismanes antes que yo y los cambiaré por tu padre...los encuentro yo primero, todos, y tu padre y esa mortal muere- desapareciendo.  
  
**************** -¿Cómo está?- preguntaba Keroberos en su verdadera forma a Yue quien estaba de pie cerca de la pequeña.  
  
-Aun Melody no sale a decir nada- dijo el guardián halado mirando a la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-¿Y la pequeña? ¿Ha dicho algo?- viendo a Yue negar con el rostro.  
  
-No- dijo el guardián- no le ha respondido si quiera a su hermana.  
  
Kinad en ese momento salía de la habitación donde estaba su padre atendiendo a Eriol. Miró a ambos guardianes pero no se sorprendió de su presencia. En ese momento, Yuin llega de la cocina y se encuentra cara a cara con Kinad, quien es de su misma edad.  
  
-Traje mas vendajes limpios- dijo Yuin mirando a la pequeña.  
  
-Necesito que me traigas mas agua hervida por favor- dijo mirando los vendajes que el jovencito le daba.- después mi papá dice que entres...necesita ayuda...y te servirá de practica. - dándole la espalda, vuelve e ingresa a la habitación.  
  
-¿De practica?- repitió Yue mirando a Yuin alejarse por el pasillo.  
  
-Parece que los padres no son los únicos guardando secretos- Dijo Keroberos mirándole.  
  
-¿Cómo está el amo Eriol?- preguntaba Spinel que llegaba en esos momentos con Cathy y Touya G.  
  
-Aun no sabemos- dijo Yue mirando los rostros de ambos chicos.- El es fuerte.- mirando a otro lado- siempre lo ha sido... estará bien.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Cathy observándole. Yue por unos momentos, sintió una energía proveniente de la Luna y estaba cerca. Keroberos también la sintió.  
  
-¿Es posible?-dijo Keroberos observando a Yue y después a Spinel.  
  
-No lo creo- dijo Spinel mirándole- está muerta...  
  
-No podemos dejar a los niños aquí. Es peligroso- mirando a Alina tratando de consolarse ella misma y a Sasha. Sasha en ese momento, levanta la vista y mira a Touya G y a Cathy.  
  
************  
  
-¿Qué haces?-preguntaba Osamu mirando a su amigo, buscar en la biblioteca algo pero no le decía que.-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí? ¿Sabes en cuantos problemas podemos meternos?  
  
-Tengo que encontrarlo- dijo Hotaru buscando entre los armarios y libreros de la oficina- tiene que estar por aquí. - Recordando 15 minutos antes, una conversación entre Yue, Shaoran y Eriol que pasó la noche anterior...  
  
-----Flash back----  
  
Hotaru caminaba por el pasillo después del ataque. Habían dejado Shaoran y Sakura a Sasha, profundamente dormida en su habitación. Shaoran y Sakura estaban reunidos con Eriol, Tomoyo, Keroberos, Yue y Spinel y hablaban en voz muy baja. Le había llamado la atención una cantidad considerable de energía que sintió minutos antes por allí y se encontró con la inesperada reunión. Escuchaba atentamente detrás de la puerta.  
  
-Nuestra hija a demostrado habilidades que no creí jamás posible- decía Shaoran seriamente mirando a Sakura y después a los demás- ¿Cómo es que pudo ver la verdadera identidad de ese demonio?  
  
-Honestamente, no se que responderte amigo mío- dijo Eriol mirándole mientras Tomoyo estaba en brazos de él en el mismo sofá.  
  
-Pero se ha adaptado el tablero, Shaoran- dijo Sakura mirándole- requiere me imagino, una gran cantidad de poderes para cambiarlo y adaptarlo.  
  
-Este tablero nos ayudará en esta ocasión a dar con la localización de los talismanes, uno por uno...  
  
-Mañana temprano debemos hablar con los chicos- se escuchó la voz de Yue- deben de saber cual es su papel en todo esto. Tal vez sean los únicos que puedan enfrentarlo...  
  
-No quisiera tener que arriesgar la vida de Azalia- dijo Tomoyo mirando a los demás- es una pequeñita, igual que Alina- mirando a Sakura y Shaoran- y esto no es atrapando las cartas Clow; va mas allá de las cartas...y del juicio final.  
  
-Involucra no solo el juicio final- dijo Kero- involucra el Apocalipsis -y observando a Eriol, dijo- ¿Cuándo llega la guardiana?  
  
-¿Nakuru? Probablemente en el atardecer de mañana- dijo mirando a los demás- tardará algo dependiendo de donde esté y que tan frecuente mis ondas llegaron hasta ella.  
  
-¿Ondas?- preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Tenemos una comunicación que va mas allá de la normal con nuestros amos.- dijo Spinel. -el amo Eriol tiene la capacidad de comunicarse con nosotros telepáticamente cuando es necesario y cuando la situación lo amerita pero el precio a pagar es muy fuerte-mirando a Eriol de Reojo . - Es demasiada energía que se desperdicia en este método. Sentirá las consecuencias a partir de mañana. Sin tomar en cuenta que le ha ayudado a cambiar el tablero.  
  
-¿Y aun así te arriesgaste tanto en ayudarme Hiraguizagua? No debiste - decía el jefe Li.  
  
-Se trata de mi hija también, Li-dijo mirándole a través de las gafas- y tenemos que encontrar los talismanes antes que los demonios lo hagan; es la única alternativa de volver a ver a Salia; si mis suposiciones son correctas, ese sujeto no necesita de la presencia de Salia por mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿Quién manejará el tablero?-preguntó Sakura- ¿Uno de los niños talvez? Como lo hiciste tu una vez- dijo mirando a Shaoran.  
  
-En esa época, el peligro de perder tu vida enfrentando a siete demonios no era tanto- mirando a sus amigos y a los guardianes.-Solo recolectaba y rastreaba las cartas Clow con un propósito- viendo a Sakura y esta sonrojándose ante los recuerdos- no voy a permitir que nuestros hijos carguen con tal responsabilidad.  
  
-Tal vez no es razón valida- dijo de repente Kero- ¿Qué te dice que lo que escuchamos aquella vez en el parque no sea cierto?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y Yue.  
  
-No tiene importancia- dijo Shaoran mirando a Keroberos como si quisiera partirlo en dos- pasó hace ya nueve años- mirando a su escritorio- la situación es diferente ahora...  
  
-¿por qué ahora? ¿qué la hace diferente ahora a nueve años atrás?-preguntó Spinel  
  
-porque hace nueve años atrás, no teníamos tantas cosas que perder.- dijo Shaoran- no sabía donde estaban mi hija y Sakura estaba herida a muerte- recordando lo ocurrido en el parque del Templo Sukimine. -No es enfrentando a un mortal, como Takayashi o con Tatsume. Todo esto, esta situación es diferente.  
  
-¿No estarás interviniendo con el destino?- habló finalmente Yue- ¿No sacrificarás tu vida por ellos, verdad? Sabes y tienes bien creído que el destino al final hará que los chicos peleen esta batalla. Con nosotros o solos.  
  
-¿Acaso quieres que tu hijo se enfrente a esto? ¿se involucre?  
  
-Esa noche, nueve años atrás aprendimos que no existen las coincidencias; tal vez todo esto ocurre con un solo propósito, una meta, que los chicos sean y son los únicos que podrán detenerlos.  
  
-Guardaré esto aquí- dijo Shaoran después que la habitación se mantuvo callada por unos minutos dado a lo dicho por Yue. Habían muchas cosas en riesgo: las vidas de sus amigos, su familia y de los chicos y el resto de la humanidad.- ellos no deben obtener los talismanes de la Luz- mirando a los demás- sabemos cada uno de nosotros, por las investigaciones, lo que esta clase de poder puede hacer en la humanidad; nosotros los mismos hechiceros no teníamos hasta el momento, los medios o el interés para localizar los talismanes- mirando a Eriol- si queremos recuperar a Salia, tendremos que localizarlos antes que ellos.  
  
----- fin Flash back----  
  
-¿Entonces buscas el famoso tablero, Hotaru?-dijo Osamu mirando por todas partes.  
  
-Si; pero no veo nada- dijo mirando a su alrededor.  
  
-¿No piensas obtener los talismanes para ti o si?- mirando a su amigo con duda.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!!_ dijo Hotaru ofendido- claro que no; pero si queremos que el señor Li regrese, tendremos que ayudar a su hija a localizar los talismanes.  
  
-Aquí no está- dijo Osamu observando junto a su amigo, hasta el ultimo rincón de la biblioteca- debemos darnos por vencidos_ mirando a su amigo- tal vez, cuando la Señora Li despierte, pueda decirnos donde está.  
  
-Lo mas probable- dijo Hotaru y caminando agregó- vamos, salgamos al jardín.  
  
**********  
  
-¿Melody?- decía Keroberos mirándole salir de la habitación principal- ¿cómo está Sakura?  
  
-¿Tía?- dijo Alina mirándole. Sasha se puso de pie mirando a Melody también pero alejada del grupo.-Dime que no perdió a mi hermanito o a mi mamá- con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿Cómo está ella?- dijo Yue observándole con esos penetrante ojos plateados.  
  
-Está aun inconsciente- dijo por fin ante tantas preguntas- Recibió un impacto muy fuerte contra la pared y perdió el conocimiento; el estado en que se Encuentra no es muy favorable y está en cierta forma, muy débil.  
  
-¿A que se debe su debilidad?- preguntó Spinel.  
  
-A la misma que está sufriendo Eriol -dijo Touya seriamente mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba en esos momentos Hiraguizagua. La camisa azul celeste que llevaba Touya esa mañana estaba llena de sangre.- sus heridas eran mas serias y profundas de lo que yo imaginaba. Su condición es delicada. Sin aparatos para chequear su aceleración o disminución, perjudicará la situación. Sin tomar en cuenta, que , al igual que Sakura (por lo que Melody dice), está muy débil.  
  
-¡¡Lo Sabía!! -se escuchaba la voz femenina que se acercaba por el pasillo- Sabía que vendrían por ustedes- era Meiling que se acercaba- cada vez que quieren garantía, se llevan a alguien. O lastiman de muerte- acercándose al grupo.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Keroberos- La vez que era con Takayashi, tu resultaste herida de muerte. Después fuiste tu de nuevo... y ahora, Tomoyo y el mocoso.  
  
-¿Mi primo? ¿Y Daijurij? ¿pero cuando pasó esto?-mirando a Touya cubierto de sangre.  
  
-Hace un par de horas- dijo Yue.  
  
Mirando a todas partes se percató de que alguien era uno de los rostros que no veía - oigan chicos ¿Dónde está "lobito"?- como se dirigía a la mayor de Shaoran y Sakura.  
  
-¿Sasha?-decían los demás por el pasillo.-¿Dónde se habrá metido?  
  
**********************  
  
-Lamento que esto pasara, mamita- decía la pequeña al lado del lecho de su madre mientras sostenía su mano. Estaba sentada a su lado en una esquina de la cama. La habitación de Sakura y Shaoran, no era la misma que compartían cuando llegaron por primera vez a vivir a Hong Kong, nueve años atrás. Esta era la recamara que perteneció a los padres de Shaoran, mientras que Sasha ocupaba actualmente la habitación que era de Shaoran cuando era soltero, claro que la convirtieron con el tiempo en una habitación de la pequeña y todo en el color que le gustaba, el rosa. ella comenzó a llorar.  
  
-Pero no te preocupes- dijo ella mirándole- este problema lo arreglaré yo- dijo limpiando sus propias lagrimas - y te devolveré a mi papá. No puedes estar sola mamá. Papá es necesario en el Concilio, en la magia y a ti. Te necesita tanto como lo necesitas tu a él.- el rostro de Sakura estaba inmóvil y sin reacción alguna, aunque si parecía que estaba placidamente dormida.- Yo ayudaré a recobrar a papá- poniéndose de pie. Una brisa comenzó a sentirse en la habitación- pues pase lo que pase...todo estará bien- sonriendo sutilmente y entrando las manos en el bolsillo que tenía el vestido, extrajo de este, la llave que estaba en la pequeña cadena de oro que Sakura utilizó años atrás para poder capturar y manejar las cartas Clow y las Sakura´s Cards. La llave brilló.  
  
-¿Sakura?- dijo Kero ingresando al sentir el gran poder y energía mágica proveniente de la habitación. Yue y Touya también lo percibieron. Por lo cual, irrumpieron en la habitación para encontrarse cara a cara con lo que por un momento no creían posible.  
  
La pequeña pudo hacer levitar la llave hasta frente a su rostro y pronunció las palabras- Despierta- para encontrarse frente a frente con el báculo en forma de estrella de su madre.  
  
-Increíble- dijo Keroberos mirándole- Tenemos enfrente de nosotros...  
  
-A la nueva maestra de las cartas- dijo Touya mirando sorprendido lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kinad y Yuin (ambos sucios y con manchas de sangre en su ropa y en sus manos), observaron también el surgimiento de la magia y de los poderes de la estrella en Sasha.  
  
-bien hecho- dijo Kinad observándole con aquellos ojos que irradiaban una sabiduría un tanto misteriosa para todos ellos. Tenía conocimientos que no todos los niños de su edad tenían- Bien hecho, Sasha- sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación no sin antes, Touya mirarle ante la expresión en el rostro de la pequeña, de que no se sorprendía de lo ocurrido, cosa distinta en Yuin quien estaba atónito ante la demostración de la joven.  
  
-Ay mamá- dijo Yuin observando a la hija de Shaoran- no quisiera verle cuando se enoje.  
  
-Sasha- dijo una voz detrás de ella- ¿Estas bien?- era Meiling quien preguntaba por ella.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo ella mirando el báculo en sus manos. En esos momentos Hotaru y Osamu se acercan también a la puerta y ven a Sasha con un báculo mágico en manos.  
  
-Eres la nueva elegida para usar los poderes de las cartas- dijo Keroberos acercándose- la magia y el poder de la estrella te eligieron.  
  
-Estamos a tus ordenes ama- dijo Yue sorprendiendo a Sasha con tal revelación.  
  
-No- dijo ella después de observar el báculo y examinarlo en sus manos- no. Mi madre es su ama. Solo rescataré a mi padre y a Tía Tomoyo y mi madre tendrá de nuevo su magia.- mirando a Sakura inconsciente- nada mas. no soy ama de nadie.- mirando a Touya y a Meiling- ¡¡mas nada!!  
  
-Creo que necesitará a alguien hábil para instruirle- dijo Touya cruzándose de brazos.- Eriol no puede.  
  
-Nakuru aun no está aquí- dijo Spinel observando desde la puerta lo ocurrido.  
  
-Creo que tengo aquí al maestro perfecto- dijo Osamu- te ayudará con los poderes de las cards.- colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.  
  
-Ah no- dijo Hotaru mirándole- no tengo tiempo para ser niñera.  
  
-Ella no necesita niñera, chiquillo-dijo Touya mirándole con rencor en sus ojos y en el tono de su voz- pero sin Li eres posiblemente con Eriol, Yue y los dos felinos (refiriéndose a Kero y Spinel) quien pueda enseñarle a controlar sus poderes.  
  
-Pero...- dijo él y observando el rostro de Touya (quien quería devorarlo vivo y de los demás ahí), exhaló fuertemente y cruzando los brazos dijo- que mas da...  
  
  
  
************  
  
-Lamento que mi tío te haya puesto en tal problema- decía Sasha y Hotaru no decía nada. Solo estaba ahí practicando respiración y movimientos con su espada- me imagino que te ha molestado el hecho que me tengas que ayudar- él seguía en silencio mientras Osamu observaba a ambos, acompañados de Touya G, Alina y Azalia.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?-preguntó Azalia quien observaba a Osamu.  
  
-No le gusta que le den ordenes- dijo Osamu sentado a lado de Touya G- el tío de Sasha tiene un temperamento algo fuerte. Son parecidos en eso.  
  
-¿Qué hacen chicos?- preguntó Meiling acercándose al grupo mientras Azalia al verle, salta a sus brazos. Los demás observaban el entrenamiento (o método de relajación ) de Hotaru.  
  
-Vemos como ese chiquillo trata de entrenar- dijo Touya G- aunque no creo que es la manera correcta.  
  
-Shaoran practicaba esos mismos movimientos- dijo de pie al lado de los chicos.- parece que fue una eternidad.  
  
-¿Por qué lo escogieron a él para que entrene a Sasha?-preguntó Touya G de mala gana.  
  
-El tiene mas experiencia con la magia- dijo Meiling- a diferencia de ustedes, desde que era pequeño, ha practicado con la magia y los poderes de los elementos, como muchos hechiceros del Oriente...como sus padres.  
  
-Pues no creo que sea correcto confiar en un sujeto tan...molesto-dijo Touya G. Meiling Sonrió.  
  
-Cada uno de ustedes tiene un papel importante en todo esto, como sus padres, lo tuvieron una vez...hace ya...mucho tiempo- mirando a Sasha y a Hotaru y sonrió sutilmente.  
  
-¿Cómo mi papá estuvo metido en todo esto?-preguntó Azalia-¿y mi mamá?  
  
Riendo- esa es una historia un tanto complicada para una pequeña de tu edad- mirando a la pequeña- vamos a ver: Sakura y Tomoyo son primas, pero antes que supieran eso, eran mejores amigas. Sakura liberó las cartas de Clow, que ahora son las Sakura Cards. Mi primo Shaoran y ella, competían por capturarlas pero al final, Sakura ganó el juicio final y el derecho de las cartas. -  
  
-¿Y mi padre?-preguntó Touya G- mi madre me contó que se conocieron en la primaria...¿Cómo?  
  
-uy si explico esa, creo que menos me entenderán-dijo ella analizando la respuesta-Eriol Hiraguizagua es lo que conocemos como la reencarnación del mago Clow. Aquel que creó las cartas años atrás y que es en cierta forma, familia o antepasado nuestro. Fue a Japón para conseguir que las Cartas Clow, fuesen cambiadas por Sakura Cards, cosa que logró con éxito- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.  
  
-Tía- dijo Meiling observando a la Señora Ieran Li, madre de Shaoran- ¿Qué haces aquí?-dejando a Azalia en el suelo con los demás y abrazando a su tía- ¿cómo lo supiste?  
  
-¿Dónde está?- preguntando mientras le respondía el abrazo a Meiling. -Según me explicó Touya Kinomoto, él y Tomoyo Hiraguizagua fueron secuestrados por esos ...no se ni que son.-pensando que la mujer preguntaba por el paradero de su hijo.  
  
-No- dijo ella negando con el rostro- Sakura ¿Dónde está Sakura?- observando a Meiling y viendo a Sasha viendo a Hotaru. Sasha se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ieran.  
  
-¿Abuela?-dijo corriendo a donde la señora y lanzándose prácticamente con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a la mujer. Ella la consolaba.  
  
-Ya...ya Sasha- decía la mujer- tienes que ser fuerte. Por todos nosotros. ¿Dónde está la hija de Touya Kinomoto? ¿y Yuin? Mirando a los demás.  
  
-Están en la casa- dijo Touya G.- ayudan al doctor Kinomoto con mi padre y con la tía Sakura. Está muy mal herida.  
  
-Vamos - dijo Ieran comenzando a caminar y deteniéndose a mitad de camino dijo- Hotaru, ven conmigo tan bien. Esto es cosa que también te concierne.-  
  
-Si señora- dijo el jovencito y comenzó a caminar junto a Sasha y a los demás con destino al interior de la casa.  
  
****  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba uno de los ayudantes de la mansión Li a Mikki, quien observaba desde una ventana a la Señora Ieran con los niños.  
  
-La señora Li- dijo Mikki mirándole- ha regresado.  
  
-¿será por lo que pasó?-preguntó otro que se encontraba allí. Mikki no les respondió. caminó hasta una especie de cofre con un pequeño candado y extrayendo una llave de su bolsillo lo abrió para dejar al descubierto una gran cantidad de dinero. Tomando dos puñados, comenzó a depositarlo en manos de los ayudantes.  
  
-¿pero que es esto?-preguntó uno.  
  
-Esto es una garantía- dijo Mikki- vuelvan a sus casas antes del atardecer. Solo dos personas nos quedaremos.  
  
-¿por qué?- preguntaba otro.  
  
-Los niños están en peligro al igual que cualquiera que se quede sirviendo en la casa- dijo Mikki- el Señor Li habló conmigo anoche y dijo que los despachara inmediatamente pasara algo. Pero tienen que guardar silencio. Váyanse cuando antes mejor.  
  
Después de mucho discutir con ellos, pues no querían dejar de prestar sus servicios, Mikki estaba viendo a los sirvientes alejarse con dirección a sus habitaciones y a recoger alguna pertenencia, volvió a cerrar el cofre, no sin antes observar algo que tenía guardado allí y que antes de entregarlo a cualquiera de esos demonios, tenían que quitarle la vida, primero.  
  
*************  
  
-¿Cómo se enteró de lo ocurrido?.-preguntaba Touya al ver a la señora Ieran en su presencia y después de saludarle- ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
-Tuve una premonición que esto ocurriría- dijo mirando a Sasha, Hotaru, Yuin, Touya G y en ese momento ingresaba Kinad, junto a Cathy.  
  
-¿Vio que esto le pasaría a mi hermana y no le dijo nada?-preguntó Touya. - no puedo creerlo.  
  
-No creas -dijo ella- vi que serían atacados pero no fue hasta esta mañana. No había tiempo. Tomé el primer transporte disponible.  
  
-Usted- dijo Yue ingresando y mirándole- usted ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
Touya estaba sorprendido ante la crudeza de la mirada de Yue a Ieran. Algo el guardián sabía, que no eran de conocimiento por los demás. Algo ocurría de lo cual los demás no estaban enterados.  
  
-Necesito ver a Sakura-dijo Ieran.  
  
-Está muy delicada- dijo Kinad mirándole- aun no recobra la conciencia.  
  
Sonriendo ante la chiquilla dijo- Para eso necesitaré de ustedes- acariciando su rostro y a la altura de la pequeña - de todas formas, ustedes, son especiales. ¿está en su recamara?  
  
-Si- dijo Touya mirándole y siguiendo a la mujer. En pocos momentos, estaban en la habitación de Sakura quien aun continuaba inconsciente.  
  
-Está esperando- dijo Ieran mirando a su nuera- Es un niño....  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Touya pero después dijo- Claro; tonto yo...  
  
-Ven Kinad- dijo Ieran.- ustedes también- señalando a Touya G, Yuin y a Cathy. Al ellos acercarse, tomó las manos de ellos y una considerable cantidad de magia se hizo presente y ella dijo- no se asusten- mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados- concéntrense. -En ese momento una presencia mágica se hizo presente y los que tenían poderes, podían sentirlo. Así mismo como en el cuerpo de Sakura se comenzaba a presenciar cambios. Su nivel de energía y salud cambiaba lo que pudo permitir que abriera los ojos.  
  
-Shaoran- dijo ella al despertar. Sasha se acercó a ella al igual que Alina con los ojos en lagrimas. Cathy y Kinad cuando soltaron las manos de Ieran, cayeron al suelo y respiraban por la boca, estaban agotadas.  
  
-Kinad- dijo Touya- ¿Qué les ha hecho?- mirando a su hija y después a Ieran.  
  
-Ella, al igual que Touya G y Cathy son por su nivel de magia y sus dones, sacerdotes de la curación. Son además personas con grandes poderes mágicos y regentes de los poderes de la Luna.  
  
-No puede ser- dijo Spinel- los hijos de mi amo, son hijos de los poderes del sol. El amo Eriol era del sol ¿cómo ha podido esto pasar?  
  
-No importa de quienes sean hijos- dijo Ieran sentándose en una silla cercana. Estaba agotada y podía ser notado por los demás.- Ellos son sacerdotes de la curación. Seres humanos con grandes poderes provenientes de los poderes de la luna misma.  
  
-Si se puede comprender por mi- dijo Yuin- soy hijo de Yukito ¿pero ellos?- observando a los jóvenes.  
  
-Tienen talentos indiscutibles- dijo Ieran- tu debes, en algún momento, desarrollado y surgido en ti alguno de los poderes de Yue. Pero no olvidemos que tu madre era una guardiana de los poderes de las cartas Pao Tsu.  
  
-Es cierto- admitió el pequeño- tengo esos poderes.  
  
-Además te gusta curar a las personas- dijo Kinad analizando- como a mi o a mi padre.  
  
-Es por eso mismo- dijo Ieran viendo que la pequeña comprendía- tu padre es parte también y tiene en menos cantidad de estos poderes. Por eso percibes cosas que otros no en algún momento.  
  
-¿Señora Li?-Dijo Sakura al escuchar su voz- ¿qué pasó? ¿Shaoran está aquí? ¿Dónde está Shaoran?.  
  
-Mamá- dijo Sasha- aquella mujer extraña. La del lindo rostro, se llevó a papá y a la tía Tomoyo- saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos- no pude hacer nada.  
  
Vio a su hija, su pequeña hija con tal sufrimiento por su padre, que le trajo a la memoria como debió haber sufrido él cuando ella desapareció, historia que Sasha ignoraba. Ieran se acercó a Sakura y le dijo- ¿por qué se llevó a Shaoran?  
  
Llorando aun, Sasha dijo- Me dijo que lo cambiaría por los talismanes- mirando a su abuela- ella era preciosa pero muy mala. El otro se parecía a ángel Yue, solo que vestía de negro y parece que la que mandaba era ella.  
  
-Otra cosa- dijo Sakura recordando tocando con sus dedos su frente mientras su hija continuaba llorando en su regazo- llamó a Shaoran como Hen Li- viendo el rostro de Ieran cambiar repentinamente- lo confundió con el padre de Shaoran pero ¿Por qué?  
  
-¿El abuelo?-preguntó Sasha- ¿Lo confundió con el abuelo Li? ¿por qué?  
  
-No sabía que el padre de Li se llamaba Hen- dijo Touya mirándole.-¿y como es que los hijos de Hiraguizagua utilizan esa magia?  
  
-no lo imaginas ¿Cierto?- preguntó Ieran acercándose- ¿Quién crees tu que conociste, que pueda utilizar esos poderes?  
  
-Kaho Mizuki- dijo Melody en la puerta al lado de Yue- Kaho utilizaba de esos poderes y de una manera u otra, pudo lograr transferirla a los chicos.  
  
-No necesariamente- dijo Ieran- la magia no es transferible de una manera tan simple. Kaho siempre estuvo (por su conexión con Eriol) , cerca de los niños. Aunque tengan los poderes de su padre, ella encontró necesario también que una parte de ellos tuviese la habilidad y fueran sus sucesores.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que eso fue lo que quiso decir antes de morir en manos de aquella mujer?-preguntó Touya mirándole-Todo aquello ¿fue una forma de prevenirnos? Recordando lo ocurrido cuando Kaho ingresó en la habitación.  
  
********Flash Back**********  
  
-¡¡tu!!- dijo Kaho ingresando al salón y mirando con rencor a Hibari- eres una de ellos. Sentí tu presencia.  
  
-¿Kaho?- dijo Touya mirando a su amiga de la infancia allí presente.  
  
-¡¡no puedo creerlo!!- dijo dirigiendo su atención a la ex profesora de la primaria.-Pensé que había matado a todas las de tu tipo.  
  
-Kaho- dijo Eriol tratando de ponerse de pie- sal de aquí. Aléjate de ella.  
  
-No nos puedes matar a todos- dijo Kaho mirándole- matas a diez, y surgirán miles.  
  
-Si que puedo- dijo ella mirándole- como puede ser que después de treinta años, puedan resurgir como hormigas.- mirándole con profunda ira- no importa. Estarás muerta para cuando termine de hablar- en ese momento, y mediante sus poderes, la embiste contra la pared mientras el cuerpo de Kaho empiezan a escucharse como sus huesos y órganos vitales comienzan a romperse- viniste aquí solo para morir; cumplo tu deseo.  
  
-....no - dijo ella mientras sangre salía de su boca- vine advertirte que no soy la única de mi tipo ¿crees que acabando conmigo acabas con nosotros? Conmigo, acabas de sellar tu destino.- finalmente, cerró sus ojos y falleció.  
  
*********Fin del Flash Back*********  
  
-Recuerdo que ella era una sacerdotisa o ayudante en el templo Sukimine cuando la conocí- dijo Touya- no pensé que su relación con el templo y con nosotros- mirando a Sakura- era mas profunda...  
  
-Ella sabía quien eras en realidad, y cual era tu propósito- dijo Melody- Sabía que al final, ella sellaba el destino de los chicos al dar su vida por ellos.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- preguntaba Touya mirándole.  
  
-Solo te puedo decir que tuvimos una larga conversación dijo ella - mirando a Sakura preguntó- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Como si me hubiese atropellado un camión- dijo Sakura- debemos de localizar a Shaoran- tratando de incorporarse pero Ieran le detuvo con sus poderes mágicos.  
  
-Lo lamento mucho Sakura- dijo Ieran- pero si la única manera de que te mantengas tranquila y descanses es usando magia, la usaré el tiempo que sea necesario.  
  
-¿Entonces soy una Sacerdotisa?-preguntó finalmente Cathy- ¿Soy tan importante?  
  
-Por supuesto que si- dijo Yuin- ¿Qué no oíste lo que dijo la señora Li? Somos una especie de curadores.  
  
-Podría hacerle lo mismo a mi padre- señalando Touya g. A Sakura- hacerlo mejorar ¿verdad?.  
  
-Si- dijo Melody- pero la condición de Hiraguizagua es peor- agregó Melody- es mas delicada y mas arriesgada.  
  
-Pues tendrá que hacerlo-dijo Yue- quiero preguntarle porque me parezco tanto a ese sujeto. Tiene recuerdos de Clow. Él sabrá las respuestas- dijo cruzado de brazos y malhumorado.  
  
Exhalando y tomando al guardián por la mano, Yuin dijo- Vamos a hacerte un poco de té. Tienes un temperamento fatal. - esbozando con una sonrisa mientras prácticamente arrastraba a su padre fuera de la habitación.  
  
-¿Sabes que es lo que llevas en tu cuello, Sasha?-preguntó Sakura mirando a su hija y señalándolo.  
  
-Será mejor que las dejemos solas- dijo Ieran dándole una indicación a los demás de que ellas dos debían quedarse a solas. Los demás, comprendiendo, se retiraron dejando a madre e hija a solas. Alina también estaba allí.  
  
-¿Me puedes responder?-preguntó ella mirándole- ¿y tu Alina? ¿Sabes lo que lleva tu hermana en su cuello?  
  
-Si- dijo Alina- tío Touya le dijo a Yue: la llave a todos los problemas en nuestro camino.  
  
-Touya nunca comprendió el propósito de esto- tomando la pequeña llave en sus manos y sonriendo- pero sin embargo es parte de mi; de lo que soy.  
  
-¿Y que eres?-preguntó Sasha.  
  
-Soy la Maestra de las cartas- en ese momento, las cartas Sakura atraviesan la habitación y se colocan rodeando a Sakura y a sus dos hijas mientras la primera sonreía- y ellas las consideran como el tesoro mas importante de mi vida, además de su padre y como las dueñas también.  
  
-¿por eso me ayudaron a protegerte ayer?-preguntó Sasha mirándole y recordando.  
  
-No solo por eso- dijo Sakura- tal vez tu deseo de protegerme a mi y a tu padre era tan fuerte contigo que las llamaste y ellas respondieron. Yo a tu edad, no era tan agil,. Al contrario. -sonriendo ante los recuerdos- me asustaba de nada y provocaba problemas que después era Shaoran quien me ayudaba a solucionarlos...  
  
Conversando con sus hijas, mientras en el exterior de la habitación y esperando a Ieran pues había decidido con ayuda de los menores Hiraguizagua prestar ayuda mágica a Eriol. Pero nada impediría que toda la verdad, o parte de ella fuese revelada ese mismo día.  
  
  
  
Comentarios de la autora:  
  
Capitulo 6: toda una conmoción. El regreso de Ieran Li (ojo: no se el verdadero nombre de la señora, leí por ahí que se llamaba Ieran, confírmenme si esto es cierto o no). Sakura despierta; débil pero bien (no podía matarla; si lo hago me interpongo con demanda, además no me gustaría...sería cruel, aunque no quiere decir que alguien no vaya a morir (jajajaja eso es lo que se llama libertad de escritora) ¿quién es el que morirá? No lo diré pues entonces no tendría la misma gracia ¿Verdad?  
  
Avances próximo capitulo: Un viaje al pasado; será ver a los chicos de nuevo cuando tenían 11 años ¡¡increíble!! Un "blast from the past" será el próximo capitulo. Eriol recobrará el conocimiento pero tendrá serias consecuencias la golpiza dada por Shemyuki y Hibari. Algo que jamás será igual. El primer talismán aparecerá y de que manera....Mikki tiene un secreto. O.O: ELLA ES MAS IMPORTANTE DE LO QUE APARENTA....  
  
Comentarios dudas, tomatazos ketchup, agua, clavos, ajo o flores (rosas blancas u orquídeas) a mi correo....  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  
  
-Ojo: de nuevo aquí abajo: gracias por los correos de aquellos que han leido la historia y por soportar mis ocurrencias. Gracias a Hibari (la verdadera y no no es un demonio). A Naiko, A Maika, a Aiko, A SakuraCorazon y a Megumi (que anda por ahí). 


	8. Talisman07

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

**Por Crystal**

**Capítulo VII: "Los secretos a través del Tiempo"**

-¿Cómo fue que todo esto pasó?- preguntaba Sasha a su madre la cual convalecía en su cama.  Touya estaba sentado también allí, al igual que Kinad, Alina y Yuin.  Los tres últimos sentados en el suelo.  El sol estaba entrando por la ventana.-Lo tuyo con las cartas...aun no comprendo.

-Vamos a ver –dijo ella tratando de incorporarse- Por donde empezar...

-Supuestamente y creo yo- dijo Touya observándole- cuando encontraste al condenado peluche naranja.

-Touya- dijo Sakura mirándole con infinita ternura.  Al pasar de los años, su temperamento no cambiaba.-Déjenme ver:   Cuando tenia 10 años, encontré cuando vivíamos en nuestra casa de Tomoeda, el libro de cartas, que en esos tiempos se llamaba Clow; por una torpeza de mi parte, leí la palabra escrita en caracteres occidentales "viento"...

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba Alina con las piernas recogidas a su cuerpo.

-Las liberé sin querer- dijo ella .-esparciéndolas por toda la ciudad de Japón; no solamente Tomoeda aunque gran parte de ellas, se quedaron concentradas y escondidas en los alrededores...

-En ese entonces era peor monstruo que ustedes...Las soltó por toda la ciudad...y mas allá según recuerdo...

-¿Hiciste eso Tía?-preguntaba Kinad.

-¿qué te puedo decir querida? Era joven e inocente...

-Y torpe- Dijo Su hermano.

-Touya- dijo su hermana.

-Continua la historia por favor- dijo Kinad mirando a su padre reprochadoramente y después a Sakura.

Seriamente Sakura dijo- Tienen que comprender algo: Aunque parezca emocionante, divertido y dinámico, no lo era; capturar las cartas requería de mucha magia y mucho tiempo; Kero me enseñó a capturarlas... pero de quien aprendí de verdad, a dominar cada una de las cartas y a aprender a elaborar un método de captura distinta para cada una, fue de Shaoran.

-Mi vida antes del Mocoso era mas simple- dijo Touya mirando a Sakura tomar la foto del día de su boda en donde estaban Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya, Melody y ella.- No tenía que preocuparme tanto...

-¿por qué dices eso?-preguntaba Alina-¿Acaso no te gustaba mi papá?

-Honestamente- dijo Touya mirando a Alina- supe quien era y que pronto se enamoraría de Sakura- viendo a su hermana- Vi cuando conocí a Eriol que no poseía su mismo interés en ti,  que Li.- 

-¿pero como conociste a papá?- preguntó Alina.

-Lo conocí...peleando con él. – viendo los rostros sorprendidos de las niñas.-descubrió que yo era la nueva Cardcaptor cuando el tablero mágico me señaló como quien tenía en esos momentos las cartas o en todo caso, quien las capturaba.  No le quise entregar las cartas que tenía. Se lo prometí a Kero que las recolectaría. Él en aquellos tiempos,  Era muy fuerte.  Y orgulloso también.  No aceptaba que nadie mas que él, por derecho de descendencia, tuviese las cartas; y tenía razón.  Después de todo, era un Li, descendiente de Li Clow...

-Esto si que está romántico- dijo Alina mirando a su madre.

-Quien se lo encontraba divertido era Tomoyo- dijo Sakura sonriendo ante los recuerdos.- ella fue la primera en observar lo bien que ambos trabajábamos en equipo... pero el interés de Li no iba a mas allá de capturar las cartas antes que yo...teníamos diez años aun y el se encontraba atraído a otra persona, además de su compromiso con Meiling.

-¡¡¡Alto!!- dijo Yuin observándole- ¿Con Meiling? ¿Su prima?  ¿Eso se puede?

-Meiling quería mucho a Shaoran desde pequeños así que entre ellos, se hicieron la promesa de que si Shaoran no encontraba a su verdadero amor, ellos se casarían.  Meiling llegó cuando cursábamos el quinto año en Tomoeda.

-¿Se cayeron bien desde el principio?-preguntó Yuin.

-Para nada- dijo Sakura- Meiling protegía mucho a Shaoran...después de todo, era su primo favorito y Shaoran en aquellos tiempos era muy guapo...  Meiling protegía a Shaoran. Yo no tenía interés en Shaoran, cosa que ella no creía pero era la verdad.

-¿Qué pasó Entonces?-preguntó Sasha.

-Capturábamos las cartas juntos. Meiling también  – dijo Sakura- nos ayudábamos aunque al final, no importaba quien tenía las cartas...las utilizábamos los dos... En esos momentos- rectificando- no un poco antes de hacernos buenos amigos ...llegó Kaho Mizuki...

-¿la que murió?- preguntó Yuin.

-Así es- dijo Touya- ella llegó para apresurar la captura; pues ella atraía a Sakura y a Li a los lugares donde las cartas estaban y ellos no sospechaban. La verdad es que Kaho conoció a Eriol en Londres y al tener poderes mágicos, se ofreció a ayudarle para el cambio de dueño en Tomoeda.  Ella regresó con esa misión.

-Pero Shaoran jamás se engañó de la bondadosa imagen y dulzura de Kaho; siempre supo que había algo en ella...diferente y de no fiar.

-¿Y tu, mamá?-preguntó Sasha.

-Pensaba que era la persona mas encantadora del mundo.- dijo ella sonriéndoles.

-No comprendo una cosa- dijo Kinad dudosa y en voz pasible- si Eriol Hiraguizagua es la reencarnación de Clow ¿por qué consiguió o arregló que las cartas tuviesen un nuevo dueño?

Sakura miró a Touya y después a la pequeña.  No sabía que responderle. Esa pregunta no había surgido jamás en sus conversaciones.  Nunca le preguntó a su amigo el porque de todo aquello si al final, volvería a reencarnar.

-Entonces ¿qué pasó luego?-preguntó Yuin mirándole.

-Yo pregunté primero- dijo Kinad.

-Está bien- dijo Yuin- respóndanle.  Yo soy un caballero.- haciendo que Sakura se sonriera.

-Realmente, no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle – dijo Sakura- no le pregunté nunca el porque...

-Es otro misterio...-dijo Yukito irrumpiendo en la habitación- junto con el hecho de porque Kia se parece tanto a esa cosa que te atacó y porque el otro...Shemyuki a mi- dijo Yukito mirando a los presentes.

-¿Se llama así?-preguntó Sakura.

-Así le dijo la mujer.- dijo Yukito- hay cosas que no están del nada claras...necesitamos que Eriol despierte.  Puede ser que solo él pueda aclararlas.

****************** En otro lugar,. Al mismo tiempo*********************

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntaba Goshe a Salia la cual estaba momentos antes falta de aliento, como si le cortaran la respiración.  

-Mucho mejor- decía la joven recostada en un sofá- ¿qué ocurrió? ¿por qué me sentí así?

-Era como si tus fuerzas salieran de ti en tu contra- dijo Goshe mirándole.- eso sentí: que tu magia te abandonaba.

-Algo pasó- dijo ella repentinamente- Con mis hermanos o mi familia...¿qué pudo haber pasado?

-Los amas demasiado...- dijo Goshe retirando la mirada de la joven.- 

-Es un talento que tenemos los seres humanos, Goshe.- dijo ella acercándosele y observándole con aquellos profundos ojos azules.- Tu también debes de tenerlos...

-No lo creo.—dijo el mirándole.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó la joven- Kaho siempre dice que todo ser vivo es capaz de amar...estás vivo ¿por qué no serías capaz de amar?

-¿Qué es el amor?-dijo el burlándose- una excusa creada por los mortales para no pasar solos hasta el fin de sus días.

-¿Me quieres decir que no eres capaz de amar? ¿o tan siquiera de importarte o alguien quererte? Eso no lo creo- mirándole mientras el observaba la ciudad y abrazándole sutilmente.

-¿Qué sabes tu?-preguntó Goshe sonrojado sutilmente ante el abrazo de Salia- Tienes 13 años; yo tengo miles de años, Amelia.- dijo el separándose del abrazo de la joven.  Su pelo rojizo caía en parte de su rostro, mientras su rostro estaba cabizbajo mientras observaba los brazos de la joven que se cruzaban en su pecho momentos antes.  Enderezó su rostro y caminaba para abandonar el salón pero la voz de la joven, le detuvo.  

-Puedo ver quien eres y me ofrecí ayudarte meses atrás- mirándole la espalda.- lo hice y desde entonces, vienes a mi y hablamos por horas; aunque sea, algo de aprecio debes de tenerme.

Estaba sorprendido y maravillado ante la paciencia y la ternura que irradiaba Salia.  En eso ella se parecía a su madre, además de la hermosa y armónica voz que ambas poseían. Salió del salón en silencio. Ella tomó asiento cuando el silencio reinó en la habitación en el piano que había allí. Comenzó a tocar una instrumental, mientras le acompañaba con su voz.  Goshe se quedó cerca de la puerta escuchando, mientras el físico de la joven era cubierto por un hermoso kimono con detalles de orquídeas y su pelo delicadamente recogido en una coleta con un listón rosa.

**_"La noche cubría con su manto;_**

**_Las estrellas empezaban a salir_**

**_Y la soledad cubría mi cuerpo,_**

**_Como aquel manto en el firmamento._**

****

**_Su mirada me cautivó._**

**_Cuando del cielo bajó_**

**_Y por primera vez,_**

**_La soledad se alejó._**

****

**_Eterna soledad:_**

**_Que me cubre con su manto de oscuridad..._**

**_Como quisiera que sola jamás volviera a estar..._**

**_Que la ternura me enseñes a expresar._**

****

**_Eterna soledad: _**

**_Que me cubre en las noches sola estoy_**

**_Como quisiera que él_**

**_Sola no me deje jamás._**

****

**_Pero como la noche le da_**

**_Paso al mismo día, _**

**_Así mismo me sentiré_**

**_El día que el me diga que sola_**

**_Jamás estaré ya._**

****

**_Por favor dime_**

**_Que me amarás _**

**_O es que ¿no me amas ya?_**

**_Porque sola ya no quiero estar..._**

**_Eterna soledad:_**

**_Que me cubre con su manto de oscuridad..._**

**_Como quisiera que sola jamás volviera a estar..._**

**_Que la ternura me enseñes a expresar._**

**_El día que el me diga que sola_**

**_Jamás estaré ya._**

**_Por favor dime_**

**_Que me amarás _**

**_O es que ¿no me amas ya?_**

****

**_Sola no me deje jamás._**

****

**_Sola no me deje jamás."_**

****

****

Dejó de tocar y de cantar; miró a su alrededor.  Además del piano y su banca donde ocupaba su asiento, estaba el asiento que Goshe ocupaba momentos antes.  Caminó alrededor del salón y finalmente, por otra puerta salió.  Goshe volvió a ingresar al salón y tocó con suavidad las teclas del piano recordando lo cantado por l a joven y los días que conoció a Salia.

**---------Flash back----------**

**_...._**_ Tomando el demonio que le atacaba y que había conocido en su prisión de tantos años a Salia por los brazos, otro con el pelo color café se acercó por detrás de Salia y dijo- ¿Desde cuando te interesan los mortales?_

_-Nuestro problema es que eres muy débil- dijo la mujer- de los siete eres el mas débil. Eres un demonio y mira en lo que te has convertido._

_-Suéltenlo- dijo Salia.- déjenlo ir ¿no se dan cuenta que está lastimado?- esto sorprendió a Goshe- ¿un mortal? Preocupado por un desconocido...¿Tanto ha cambiado el  mundo?-observando la juventud y belleza de la jovencita.  No podía pasar de 15 años.-_

_-¿Cómo defiendes a quien no conoces chiquilla?-dijo quien le agarraba y le arranco la pequeña cadena del cuello y la arrojó por los matorrales._

_-Eres inservible si tienes que defenderte con niños- dijo – Adiós Goshe- despidiéndose del halado que estaba en el suelo. Convocó en su mano, una esfera de fuego..._

_-Nooooo- grito Salia extendiendo sus manos a donde la mujer se encontraba y dijo- apágate y vuelve de donde sea que hayan salido.-de un momento a otro- ella y Goshe estaban solos en el bosque.  _

_-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-miraba el halado a la pequeña._

_-No se- dijo ella mirando sus manos._

****

**_-Tienes poderes mágicos...eso se nota- dijo Goshe observando a la joven mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.-Gr...gracias- finalmente poniéndose de pie._**

****

**_-¿Estas seguro que estás bien?=-preguntó la jovencita._**

****

**_-Si...estoy bien- dijo el pelirrojo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?_**

****

**_-Sakura Amelia- dijo ella limpiándose su ropa la cual se había ensuciado un poco y recogiendo su mochila.- Pero mis amigos me llaman Amelia y mis padres y primos Salia..._**

****

**_-¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?-dijo él mirándole y ocultando sus alas._**

****

**_-Co...como quieras- dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza.- ¿Qué eres tu?_**

****

**_-Ahora soy alguien que está en deuda contigo—dijo el mirándole- muchas gracias..._**

****

**_-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó ella- Aun no se tu nombre..._**

****

**_-Goshe-. Dijo él._**

****

**_-gusto en conocerte- dijo ella seriamente- ya sabes mi nombre..._**

**_-¿Te molestaría que te llame Amelia?_**

****

**_-No para nada- dijo ella- ¿Dónde vives?-preguntándole._**

****

**_-en ninguna parte- dijo él._**

****

**_-¿Ah no?- dijo ella- espera un momento.- sacando un móvil de la mochila y comenzando a marcar, dijo-¿Señor Okimishi? Habla Salia Hiraguizagua, la hija de Tomoyo Hiraguizagua.  Si señor.  Necesito un favor.  Un primo mío; extranjero necesita un lugar donde quedarse ¿Hay algún departamento disponible en el edificio? Bueno considere que es hermano de mi padre, uno de sus mayores inversionistas...Ah si- sonriéndole y afirmando con el rostro a Goshe- bueno entonces lo veré dentro de dos horas...- cerrando su móvil-  hay un departamento amueblado sin costo alguno a diez minutos de aquí- observándole-¿puedo pedirte un favor?_**

****

**_-Dime- dijo el sorprendido ante la ayuda que le estaba dando la joven._**

****

**_-No te cobraré por el departamento si me hablas mas de la magia y de quien eres en realidad..._**

****

**_-¿Acaso no sabías que podías hacer magia?_**

****

**_-Hasta ahora, no sabía que personas como tu existian._**

****

**_-¿no me tienes miedo?_**

****

**_-¿por qué debía de temer?_**

****

**_-No se- dijo el mirándole- muchas personas hasta mayores que tu, me temen..._**

****

**_-Pues yo no- dijo ella sonriéndole- eres una buena persona- pensándolo mejor- o lo que seas...-comenzando a caminar a su lado.- me reuniré con el administrador para asegurarme que no lo confirme con mis padres; me metería en problemas..._**

****

**_-"esta niña"-pensó Goshe mientras caminaba a su lado- me servirá de mucho...tiene grandes poderes y una muestra de magia increíble para haber acabado con dos demonios...me conviene tenerla de mi lado, por protección.  Me servirá de mucho._**

****

**----------Fin del flash back-------**

-Y ahora- dijo el en voz alta- no se lo que siento- cerrando el cobertor del teclado del piano con violencia.- Cuando llegué a conocerla y al ver los grandes poderes mágicos que poseía, llegué a creer que se trataba de una de las elegidas.  Hasta los demás piensan eso...que es una de ellos.  Tengo esa ventaja de mi lado.  Pero no debo descuidarme ni dejar que mis sentimientos se involucren  ¡¡UN momento!! ¿sentimientos? ¿Sentimientos de que? ¡¡Rayos!! Estoy confundido.- dando contra una pared con el puño cerrado.

************

No sabía donde se encontraba.   Estaba oscuro.  Pudo ver una chimenea en un extremo y estaba sentado en una especie de sillón.  Podía percibir una gran cantidad de magia proveniente de algún lugar. Pero no podía detectar con exactitud donde.  Sus sentidos estaban desorientados.  Estaba amordazado.   No veía nada.  Cuando de pronto, pudo divisar a alguien.  No estaba solo.  Pero el crispar de la chimenea era lo que impedía total silencio en aquel lugar.  

Tratando de llamar la atención de quien estaba al otro lado,  sentado como una rata asustada en un rincón.  Pudo ver como se ponía de pie y caminaba a donde él estaba.  Tenía un traje totalmente negro cerrado hasta arriba y atada en las manos pero de frente y su pelo recogido hasta arriba.  Sus ojos verdes, le hicieron ver de quien se trataba.  Ella le ayudó con la amordazadora en sus labios.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó el jefe Li.

-Que bueno  que estás bien- dijo ella observándole con lagrimas en los ojos- estaba todo tan oscuro. – mientras ayudaba al joven a retirarse las ataduras- tan oscuro...

-¿Estás bien? ¿no te hicieron nada? ¿Cómo te atraparon?

-Estoy bien, asustada, pero bien- terminando de quitar las cuerdas de sus manos. Después él se las quitaba a ella.-Esa chica...hay algo que ella busca...uno de los siete talismanes...cree que está en la casa.

-¿En la casa?-mirando a Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y sujetando sus manos.

-¿No está allá? .-preguntaba su esposa- ¿Dónde mas puede estar?

-No se- dijo el observando donde estaban encerrados -¿Viste como te trajeron aquí?

Negando con la cabeza dijo- no.  Llegué inconsciente aquí.  Después que tu... has estado todo este tiempo durmiendo.

Mirándole cuidadosamente y observando su atuendo dijo- ¿Y ese atuendo?-señalando lo que la mujer llevaba puesto.

-Cuando llegué aquí, ya lo tenía.- observando alrededor del salón- ¿Cómo escaparemos?

-Aun no se- mirando y viendo si alguna puerta estaba sin llave.  Encontró una que no tenía de las cinco puertas que daban a aquel salón.- pero tenemos que avisarles a los niños ...nuestros hijos están en peligro...

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo ella- pobrecitos.  Deben de estar asustados y mas si ...esa mujer se dirige para allá a buscar el talismán o los talismanes...

-¿Eres tu cierto?- alejándose de Sakura

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué te pasa?-viendo que el se colocaba a la defensiva.

-Tu no eres Sakura- dijo mirándole con rencor- eres aquella mujer...

-¿Qué es lo que dices? – decía Sakura alarmada- soy tu esposa...¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡¡Deja de pretender que eres Sakura!!- dijo él mirándole- no tenemos hijos. Son dos niñas...

Sonriendo ante la astucia del jefe del Clan Li, la figura cambió su apariencia, transformándose en su atacante de aquel día.- Que listo eres.- sonriéndole sutilmente. – Hen cayó en esa trampa... Cuando me hice pasar por Ieran- señalando al joven y a el sillón donde estaba sentado momentos antes- pero que modales los míos ¡¡Siéntate!!- haciendo con sus poderes, al joven tomar asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dónde está mi esposa?- mirándole con rencor.

-Que mirada – dijo ella acercándose para ver sus ojos de mas cerca- los mismos ojos de tu hija; ella tiene tu mirada y tu coraje....-alejándose- ¿Sabes que ella me desafió?

-No puede ser- dijo Shaoran –Es solo una niña...

-Una niña que puede manejar las cartas mágicas de su madre. Una niña que pudo invocar un escudo protector para proteger a su inconsciente y gestante madre. Una madre que tendrá al próximo heredero del linaje del Clan Li.   Como lo fuiste tu para tu padre...

-¿Mi padre? ¿qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?- viendo a la mujer pasearse de un lado a otro del salón.  Era una mujer muy atractiva, joven y su sensualidad era expresada hasta en su manera de caminar-Respóndeme.

-Déjeme hacerle una pregunta- acercándose al joven inmóvil en su sillón y sentándose en sus piernas- ¿no me encuentras un tantito- señalando con sus dedos- atractiva?

-¿Qué?-preguntó él con la joven en sus piernas- ¿qué piensa lograr con todo esto?

Levantándose de manera brusca de sus piernas y mirándole con rencor. – tienes en esos ojos, la mirada de tu hija y la mirada de tu padre...Una chiquilla...siempre sería para el poderoso Hen Li.  Y con tu madre esperando el heredero de todo...mas aun.  Cuando naciste te odié y la odié a ella.  Y el fue el causante de su propia muerte. Está escrito.-desapareciendo delante de él dijo- dos cosas: no trates de salir.  Jamás encontrarás la salida. Y dos, no enojes a Shemyuki...- desapareciendo finalmente.

*****************

-¿Mi padre perdió? –preguntaba Yuin cuando Sakura contó lo del juicio final.

-Fue con la ayuda de Clow que desperté.  Pero siempre lo dije, ellos ahora y siempre, serían mis amigos.-dijo Sakura mientras mantenía la atención de los demás.  Touya se había ido a atender a Eriol quien era tratado con Touya G y Cathy, además de la señora Ieran.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Fue mucho lo que ocurrió después- dijo ella mirándoles- pero el punto es que no fue sino hasta años mas tarde y tras la visita de alguien que nos enteramos de todo lo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro... que teníamos que cambiar...

-¿Quién fue esa?-preguntó Alina observándoles- ¿Quién?

Sakura observó por unos instantes a la jovencita de nueve años sentada al lado de Yuin. Guardó silencio solo observándole y recordándose se su rostro.  Con 17 años era hermosa y tenía los ojos de Melody y la testarudez y perseverancia de Touya.- fui yo ¿Cierto?-preguntó Kinad.

-¿Qué te da esa impresión?- preguntó Yuin.

-No me quita la vista de encima- dijo Kinad- y mi padre me dijo lo especial que era desde el principio.  Y que soy un poco despierta para algunas cosas.

-Eres al igual que ellos, alguien muy importante para el desenredo de toda esta situación- dijo Sakura observando a su sobrina.

********************

-Terminamos- dijo Ieran al ver que Eriol abría los ojos.  Cathy y Touya G,. Estaban agotados pero felices al ver que su padre abría los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba Eriol.

-Se llevaron a mamá- dijo Cathy – y al señor Li... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No lo creo- dijo Eriol.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Touya- ¿qué te ocurre?

-¿Qué tanto me lastimaron?-preguntó el empresario mirándoles- ¿Esos sujetos? ¿me lastimaron mucho?

-Supongo debido al estado en que estabas y que tenías hemorragia interna ¿por qué?

-¿Podrían salir un momento?-preguntó Eriol a sus hijos.  Estos viendo la seriedad en el rostro de su padre, salieron  y quedándose escuchando cerca de la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Touya- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Touya...-dijo Eriol mirándole- ¿por qué no puedo mover mis piernas?

-¿Qué?-preguntaba Touya Incrédulo.

-Es cierto- decía Eriol observándole- no puedo mover mis piernas... 

Los chicos, se quedaron inmóviles detrás de la puerta y solo se miraron uno con el otro.  Su padre ¿Se había quedado imposibilitado para caminar?

**************************

**Comentarios de la autora: poca acción pero si muchos recuerdos.   Ay lo de Eriol...esa si que me dolió a mi (U.u) algo confuso ¿Qué se traerá Hibari entre manos? Solo ella lo sabe ¡¡mas venganza personal!! El primer talismán surgirá además del secreto que esconde Mikki.    Los chicos irán atrás unos cuantos años para saber el porque de muchas cosas.  Hotaru descubrirá lo que el destino le tiene deparado a él por su parte gracias a las cartas Sakura....Gracias por los Reviews y los comentarios.  Se que mejor es lo de Sakura y Shaoran desde el principio...ya esta es una historia que abarca casi 14 años..o mas...uy esto si que se volvió largo...probablemente esta sea la ultima de la gran historia y volveremos al principio.  Es mas fácil.... Si no están de acuerdo, díganmelo.**

**Saludos a las cuatachas, Hibari, Maika, Naiko, Sakura_corazon, a Aiko, a Rinita a Selene y a Serene.  Que andan por ahí.**

**Comentarios dudas, tomatazos ketchup, agua, clavos, ajo o flores (rosas blancas u orquídeas) a mi correo....**

**Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	9. capt 08

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

**Por Crystal**

**Capítulo VIII: "Los secretos a través del Tiempo II"**

Hibari estaba sentada enfrente de una chimenea con las piernas cruzadas.  Observaba las llamas moverse y la oscuridad de la habitación era eliminada por la luz del fuego.  De un momento a otro, en la palma de su mano se crea una pequeña bola de fuego y la arroja a la chimenea lo que incrementa las llamas.  Sonriendo de lado y con la vista fija en la chimenea dice – no se porque temes,  si tienes dudas, ve y pregúntale; entonces mátalo.

-¿Crees tu que el sabe mas que yo?-preguntando Shemyuki y saliendo de un rincón oscuro.

-Creo que el está tan despistado como tu – mirándole- no tiene la menor idea de porque su parecido físico es sorprendente ...hasta me sorprendí cuando le vi.

-¿piensas confiar en la descendiente Li para que busque los talismanes?

-Por supuesto que si- dijo ella – cuando los Li ven algo que ellos aman amenazado hacen lo que sea, incluso hacer un pacto con el mismo demonio...

-¿no es eso lo que ella ha hecho?- dijo el halado observándole- ¿hacer un trato contigo?

-El talismán está en la casa-. Dijo ella- puedo asegurártelo...

-Tenemos que avisarle a los demás del progreso que hemos hecho. 

-Cuando ella encuentre el primer talismán, se lo diremos a ellos.- dijo observando  nuevamente las llamas-  solo ahí lo confirmaremos y tendremos las armas necesarias para nuestro ataque.

-Solo espero que no intentes traicionarnos –dijo él observándole- eras mortal y ahora eres demonio...no nos traiciones pues conocerás lo que es el verdadero infierno.

-Eso no existe- dijo ella mirándole- jamás ha existido.  Es lo que crearon los padres para hacer que sus hijos se portasen bien.  Es un mito... – en tono burlesco.

-no hay quien te comprenda- dijo Shemyuki observándole.

-Pues siempre me decían que era una contradicción ambulante- dijo Hibari.

-Me pregunto- mirándole con intensidad- ¿cuál es tu relación con Shaoran Li?

-Mi problema nunca fue con Shaoran Li- dijo ella observándole- mi problema fue siempre con Ieran... su madre.- 

-¿Con su madre? ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-Gracias a ella, es que soy lo que soy ahora... siempre le estaré en cierta forma agradecida... pero nunca le perdonaré a Hen que la haya salvado sobre mi...

-¿Qué pasó? ¿qué es lo que ocurrió entre ustedes?

-Digámoslo de esta forma: el amor no correspondido es una maldición.  Cargas con él por el resto de tu vida...o en todo caso...de tu muerte.  Ieran tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones y heridas que pensó cerradas, volverán a abrir.-comenzando a irse de la habitación.

-¿Tuviste un amorío con Hen Li?- esta pregunta detuvo el caminar de Hibari.

- yo no era muy angelical que digamos- sonriendo sutilmente- y el no era un  santo.- dijo ella- pero amaba a su esposa...  le demostraré a su hijo que no existe la fidelidad en todos sus aspectos.  Y que su padre no es el héroe que él cree.- volteándose a mirarle- de todas formas, tengo que entretenerme en algo ...-desapareciendo.

-Esto no es por los talismanes- dijo Shemyuki- es cuestión de venganza...no puede negar que en otros tiempos, era un desperdicio de mortal...- en ese momento agita de izquierda a derecha su mano y en ese momento, una mujer que no pasaba de 35 años y de cabellos negros intensos los cuales conservaban sus bucles naturales y le llegaban hasta por debajo de los hombros  aparece delante de él. El miedo podía leerse en sus ojos. El sonrió maléficamente.  Ella, no tenía sus zapatos puestos.

-Déjame ir- dijo entre lagrimas.

-No intentes conseguir piedad de mi muchacha- dijo Shemyuki observándole  con cuidado- tu elegiste venir con nosotros por proteger a tu esposo pero no creo que tenga muchas intenciones de salvarte...  

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¿dónde está Li?

-Tenemos otros planes diferentes para Li- dijo él- tu solo eres una especie de colateral en caso de que los mocosos aquellos que Hibari confía que obtendrán los talismanes... ¿crees que necesitaríamos de mortales como tu? ¡¡nada que ver!!  Ustedes son una perdida de espacio...

-¿Qué son ustedes? – observándole y calmándose además de poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué crees que somos?

-Te pareces a Yue...pero diferente.

-¿Yue? ¿te refieres a aquel sujeto que se parece a mi? ¿Qué sabes tu de él? – tomándola por el cabello para que hablara.  Gritó del dolor y con la violencia que este le atacaba.-  ¡¡Habla!!.

-¡¡Eriol!!- gritó ella del dolor y con las lagrimas mojando su blanco rostro.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡¡Tomoyo!!- dijo Eriol recuperando el conocimiento.  Touya le había administrado un sedante horas antes.- Tengo que encontrarla. - Tratando de incorporarse pero era en vano.

-Amo- dijo Spinel observándole- ¿qué le ocurre?

-Creí escuchar la voz de Tomoyo- aun mareado debido al sedante- tengo que ...ayudarla...o a los chicos....todos están en peligro.

-Woa- dijo Touya deteniéndole y forzándolo para que no se pusiera de pie- no puedes...aun no.

-Deténgase amo- dijo Spinel preocupado- no puede...

-No voy a dejar que Tomoyo sufra...tampoco Salia...tengo que ir en su búsqueda..-tratando y forcejeando con Touya.

-¿Qué cree que hace?-preguntó Kinad quien en esos momentos era acompañada por Yuin y Mikki quienes traían el almuerzo para los que se encontraban allí – Padre-dirigiéndose a Touya- ¿ que ocurre?

-Este sujeto no quiere estar tranquilo- dijo Touya aun forzándolo- créeme que Tomoyo es mi prima-hablando con Eriol- pero no lograremos nada si tu, en estas condiciones, te enfrentas a uno de ellos. Solo lograrás que te maten.

-No me voy  a quedar esperando a que algo les pase...-observándole- no lo haré.

-"Hay un tiempo para todo...- dijo Kinad-... y todo tiene su tiempo". Da tiempo a que tus heridas sanen y podrás lograr tu venganza.

-Estoy inválido- dijo Eriol- no puedo mover mis piernas ¿cómo lo haré?

Sentándose a un lado mientras Touya, su padre aun contenía a Eriol dijo- podrás usarme a mi...

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio y Spinel dijo- ¿A que te refieres?-la chica había conseguido llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Enséñeme todo lo que sabe acerca de la magia...-observando a Eriol- soy una hechicera también y al mismo tiempo, hija de una guardiana- Touya le observaba atentamente- como lo hizo una vez...en un lejano futuro.

Observando a la joven, se contuvo y disminuyó su fuerza ejerciente sobre Touya.  Dijo después de un momento en silencio- ¿Sakura te dijo eso, cierto?

-¿Cómo sabe que fue ella?-preguntó ella esbozando una de sus misteriosas y al mismo tiempo, ligera sonrisa.

Acomodándose en su lecho, mientras Mikki observaba la escena y Yuin se quedaba a un lado observando a la joven, Eriol dijo- Sakura solo se atrevería a revelarte la verdad...a pesar de las consecuencias que eso conlleva.

-¿Podría hablar con Eriol a solas?-preguntó Kinad a su padre. 

 A pesar de tener solo nueve años, la madurez y forma de hablar de la pequeña era seria y responsable.  Era la mejor alumna de su clase.  Desde edad temprana, sobresaltaban sus cualidades de liderazgo y de ayudar a los demás y que decir de sus poderes.  Pero había algo mas.  algo que a sus padres no se les hacía claro.  Ella poseía en su mirada un misterio. Como si guardase un secreto además que la madurez que reflejaba para ser una chica de nueve años, hacía sospechar además de cualidades y habilidades que aun no eran claras. Ella no reflejaba lo que pensaba.  Era muy cerrada para demostrar ciertos sentimientos pero era ágil, buena deportista y poseía en su mirada y en sus encantos,  cierto misterio pues Touya sabía que su parecido a Sakura y Tomoyo como hermana y prima de él, comenzarían a reflejarse y en cierta forma, ya lo hacían.

-Está bien- dijo Eriol observando a Touya.  Este se marchó en silencio.  Tomó a Yuin por la solapa de la camisa, quien por poco deja caer la bandeja que llevaba en manos.

-Ey- dijo él- se me cae.-

-Vamos chiquillo- dijo Touya- ¿Qué tanto la persigues?- mirándole de reojo mientras lo halaba al exterior de la habitación.

-Yo no persigo a nadie- dijo el niño todo sonrosado – suéltame tío Touya- como le llamaba cariñosamente.

-Si como no- dijo Touya dudando lo dicho por el hijo de Yukito.  Cerró la puerta una vez, Mikki dejó la bandeja en una  mesa de la habitación y salió detrás de Touya y Yuin.

-Tu dirás- dijo Eriol con el rostro que reflejaba desde siempre tranquilidad y que algo siempre sabía que los demás no.  En eso, Kinad y él a pesar de no ser parientes consanguíneos, era en lo que se parecían.  Podían en su mirada reflejar sabidurías de conocimientos que le antecedieron a ellos mismos.-¿Cuál es tu pregunta? ¿acerca de tu vida? 

-Si- dijo ella mirándole- ¿qué fue lo que cambié?

-Sacrificaste tu vida por salvar a tu tía Sakura- dijo Eriol observándole- podías, por ser pariente de Sakura, manejar sus cartas mágicas.  Yo te eduqué y te instruí para que pudieras regresar en el tiempo e impedir que Sakura muriera.

-pero ahora este no es el caso- dijo ella observándole- Sasha por ser su hija, es quien manejará las cartas pero yo tengo mas poderes. Mi madre Kira...perdón, Melody es guardiana. Pero quiero que me enseñes a usar mi magia como se debe... después de todo, quien mas que Clow para enseñarme a canalizar mis poderes...se que los tengo- observando sus manos- pero ... necesito ayudar a tía Sakura a recuperar a Li y necesito que tía Tomoyo regrese y Salia –viendo como Eriol endurecía el rostro ante la mención del nombre de su hija.- algo pasó que hizo que Salia cambiara...aunque puedo percibir que ella no es mala, no lo es, Eriol- mirándole fijamente- déjame ser tu instrumento en la lucha...cuando se acerque; los chicos- señalando detrás de la puerta- mis primos, mis amigos. No son suficientemente fuertes ni tienen experiencia para lo que tienen que enfrentar...no pueden.

-pero tu si- interrumpió Eriol mirándole- ¿Cierto? – sorprendiéndola ante tal declaración- es decir, no solo eres Kinad Kinomoto. Eres algo mas...mucho mas... y tus conocimientos indican niveles asombrosos de conocimiento mágico, tanto así, que en todos los años de estudios de Li, le daría muchos problemas superarte.  

Poniéndose de pie dijo- no ...no se de que me habla.-

-Yo creo que si- dijo Eriol- pero creo que aun no es tiempo de que me lo digas a mi, en todo caso ¿cierto?.- observándole pasear la mirada y evadiendo contacto con la suya.- eres alguien muy complicada- sonriendo sutilmente- hija de tu padre.

Kinad le sonrió y dijo- empezaremos tan pronto se sienta mejor.  Le diré a mi padre que consiga una silla de ruedas con la señora Li en el hospital... no puede quedarse tirado en cama siempre ¿verdad?- saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de si.

Eriol, de repente, borró la sutil sonrisa de su rostro.  Recordó días atrás cuando regresaba de su trabajo en Japón cuando al mismo tiempo y pasada las nueve de la noche, llegaba Salia en silencio y sin verle al rostro....

**-Flash back-**

_-¿Salia?-preguntó Eriol.  Usualmente la chica a diferencia de sus hermano y hermanas, era mas seria,  pero la alegría adornaban sus ojos.,-¿qué haces llegando a esta hora?_

_-Eh....me quedé en casa de un amigo.- dijo ella vistiendo el uniforme de la primaria.- necesitaba ayuda con algo que no sabía. Estábamos estudiando._

-¿Hasta estas horas?-Preguntaba el hombre- sabes que no me gusta que ninguno de ustedes estén hasta altas horas de la noche en la calle.

_-Padre- dijo ella fríamente lo que le sorprendió e hizo abrir los ojos a Eriol de la sorpresa- no me sermonees ahora. Yo tengo mi vida y tu tienes la tuya de la cual no me hablas..._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_

_-Nada –dijo ella calmándose- estoy cansada y me voy a dormir-subiendo los escalones de la entrada principal.- buenas noches- y apresurando el paso para evitar mas interrogaciones por parte de su padre._

_-Esta chica- dijo Eriol mirándole marcharse.  Luego momentos después una conversación que sostuvo con Tomoyo aun no le calmaba._

_-----_

_-no son horas para que esté en la calle- dijo Eriol sentado en la sala y conversando con Tomoyo- tiene apenas 13 años._

_-¿Acaso piensas prohibirle salir y reunirse con sus amigos¡?-preguntó ella- hablas últimamente como mi madre.  Dice que somos muy libertinos con nuestros hijos._

_-Bueno no sospecharía que Salia haga algo malo...pero es aun muy joven para andar sola por ahí...a altas horas.- _

_Riendo, Tomoyo dijo- tengo que recordarte lo que era tener 13 años.  ¿o acaso hablo con el Eriol Hiraguizagua equivocado?_

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Hemos decidido darles a nuestros hijos todas las oportunidades y privilegios que tuvimos cuando chicos.  Yo salía con Sakura altas horas de la noche a recolectar las cartas...._

_-Pero no vivimos en el Tomoeda de esos tiempos...hay muchos peligros y ¡¡Sola!! Estaba en la calle sola._

_-No sabemos si estuvo sola...- dijo ella sonriéndole._

_-¿Quieres decir que estuvo acompañada?_

_-¿Por qué no aceptas lo que ella te dijo?  Que estudiaba con un amigo._

_ -A mi me parece que mintió- dijo el observándole y enseriando su voz._

_-Como si tu nunca mentiste.- dijo ella defendiendo a su hija. Se le acercaba para posar un beso en los labios de Eriol. Le hacía mucha gracia la actitud de padre protector que Eriol estaba tomando.  En cierta forma, le recordaba a ...._

_-Ayudando...con un amigo....¡¡Eso es!!- escapándose de los labios de su esposa._

_-¿Qué?- dijo ella de mala manera de que le haya interrumpido la idea._

_-¿No crees tu que haya alguien de por medio?-mirando a Tomoyo con los brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada de duda.- un chico._

_-Puede ser- dijo ella dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados de sus caderas- de todas formas, tiene 13 años.  ¿recuerdas tener 13 años?_

_Sonriendo sutilmente dijo- si lo recuerdo...recuerdo el instituto en Londres y a Mardge...-cambiando de tema pronto ante el rostro de Tomoyo.- si es un chico ¡¡la mato! Primero a ella y después al sujeto...no saldrá de su habitación hasta que tenga 30 años._

_-No voy a preguntar quien es Mardge.- dijo ella de mala gana ante el recuerdo de su esposo- volviste cuando teníamos 16 años o 17 no recuerdo- señalándole con el dedo índice- por el otro lado ¿ como que la quieres encerrar? Es una chica.  Es normal que tenga novios. No puedes ser sobre protector como Touya o mi madre._

_-¿por qué no?- preguntó él._

_-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con mi madre cuando se enteró? ¿ o en todo caso lo que pasó entre nosotros? Tienes que confiar en Salia._

_Exhalando profundamente y pensando por unos momentos lo dicho por Tomoyo dijo- está bien.  Trataré de hablar con ella... lo prometo._

**-------Fin del flash back------**

-El asunto es- dijo el con lagrimas en sus ojos- que nunca llegué a hablar con ella.  Todo esto es mi culpa.  Tomoyo ¿dónde estarás?

-¿puedo pasar?- preguntaba Ieran quien era acompañada por Yukito.

-Claro que si- dijo el saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Tomando asiento cerca de Eriol, ambos se miraron y Yukito finalmente habló –tengo algo que preguntarte.

-Adelante- dijo el con su semblante habitual.

-Kia y yo nos estábamos haciendo una pregunta- dijo Yukito observándole seriamente.  Su rostro no había cambiado con el tiempo. –le pregunté en un momento a la Señora Li-señalando a su izquierda- pero no supo responderme.  Tal vez, tu si puedas.

-Veré que se trata y veremos.

-Es acerca de uno de los demonios que nos atacó – dijo Yukito- Se dice llamar Shemyuki...¿sabías de su existencia?

-Shemyuki- dijo Eriol pensando-  Yuki...- meditando un poco- no lo sabía ...pero Clow si.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba Yukito-.¿Clow lo sabía? ¿por eso es mi parecido con ese demonio?

-yo...bueno Clow—rectificando- vió durante sus viajes alrededor del mundo y durante sus estudios como hechicero muchas representaciones de divinidades en culturas como Grecia, Roma, China su hogar, Singapur, Siam, y Japón.  En algun lugar, Shemyuki es uno de los demonios...

-¿De otra parte no pudo ser?

-No creo...no recuerdo- colocando su mano en su frente y tocándosela sutilmente- muy pocos recuerdos quedan de mi como Clow. Cuando tuve a los trillizos en mis brazos, trece años atrás, me prometí encerrar quien fui para siempre.

-¿encerraste a Clow dentro de ti mismo?- preguntó Ieran sorprendida.

-Clow fui en mi vida pasada- mirándole- soy en esta vida, Eriol, padre de cuatro y esposo de Tomoyo.  Clow murió solo con los cuidados de sus guardianes...ellos cerraron sus ojos un día de frío invierno y murió joven...muy joven...solo conoció los sentimientos de amor a su mejor amiga, quien murió mucho después.  No fue correspondido pero tuvo el orgullo de ser su mejor amigo.  Siempre lo será.

-Comprendo tus razones- dijo Yukito- créeme que es así...pero ahora, estoy muy confundido...demasiado diría yo.

-El pasado nos persigue como fantasmas...tenemos que hacernos cargo de nuestro pasado y nuestras culpas...para seguir con el futuro... Shemyuki es un demonio pero eso es algo que tu no eres Yukito...o Yue...- dijo Eriol- Yue es una persona que le importa lo demás y es la luna en si... Shemyuki...donde va, trae consigo la muerte.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-preguntaba Yukito.

-Disculpen- dijo Ieran con el rostro pálido.  Algo le preocupaba.  Se puso de pie.- tengo que hablar con Sakura.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Eriol. Él sin saber, había tocado un punto en la vida de los Li que quedó enterrado mucho tiempo atrás.  Cuando Shaoran era prácticamente un bebe y su padre murió.

-Si- dijo ella observándoles pero no era lo que reflejaba- solo tengo que hablar con Sakura- caminando hasta la puerta- volveré en un momento.

Volviendo su rostro a donde Yukito dijo- por eso me preocupa Tomoyo- dijo Eriol- vi el mirar de ese sujeto.  Es asesino. Su mirada es fría y no le importa nada.

-¿Crees que se atreverá a lastimarla?- preguntó Yukito observándole-

-Solo quiero que ayudes a los chicos a encontrar el primer talismán- dijo el hombre-necesitarán toda la ayuda posible ...

-Cuenta conmigo.- dijo Yukito en ese momento, Eriol siente una ráfaga fría como atravesó la habitación y un roce del viento en su mejilla.

-La encontró –dijo Eriol sonriendo sutilmente.

-¿De que hablas?-.preguntó Yukito.

-No- dijo Eriol guardándose el comentario para si mismo- no nada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Adelante-Dijo Sakura de pie cerca de la ventana y cuando vio quien era sus ojos se entristecieron cuando la mirada de Ieran Li cruzaba el umbral.  Su parecido en sus ojos con los de Shaoran era increíble.  Aunque ella había visto fotos del padre de Shaoran y si físicamente era su retrato. Eran idénticos.- Señora Ieran- señalándole que se sentara.

-veo que te puedes levantar- dijo ella observándole- ¿te sientes con mas energía?

-Si- dijo ella- aunque tuya me advirtió al igual que Melody, que mi condición no es para ayudar a los chicos a hallar el talismán.-viendo a la señora Li tomar asiento a su lado.  Inmediatamente ella se sentó también.

Varios momentos de silencio pasaron cuando Ieran finalmente lo rompió y dijo- nunca he llorado- siendo observada por Sakura- ni siquiera cuando el padre de Shaoran murió...nunca derramé una lagrima.  No se por que no lo hice.  Llorar es muy bueno. Tal vez era por el hecho de que siendo viuda, madre de cinco niños y único ejemplo restante para el heredero del Clan, sacrificios habían que hacerse.  Cumplí el deseo de Hen.  Shaoran es hoy en día un hombre hecho y derecho,  tiene una hermosa familia y todas las cualidades requeridas para ser un verdadero ejemplo, muchas de las cuales, digo yo que no fueron dadas por mi; fueron dadas por ti, Sakura.

-No diga esas cosas- dijo ella sonrojada – gracias a usted es que él es como es...se parece mucho a usted y a su padre.  Aunque nunca lo conocí...¿qué le ocurre?- al ver que Ieran al mencionar al padre de Shaoran, trató de decir algo. Movió los labios pero guardó silencio- ¿qué pasa?

-Sakura: lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil; incluso Shaoran desconoce esto que estoy por revelarte...esto va mas allá...uno de los secretos mas grandes, ocultos dentro de l a familia Li.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntaba ella- ¿Es acerca de uno de los talismanes?

-Es de todo- dijo ella- un secreto...enterrado en lo mas profundo de la familia que nunca fue revelado, ni siquiera a mis hijas...y mucho menos a Shaoran .  esto explicará muchas cosas acerca de nuestras costumbres...y conducta de Shaoran  o en todo caso el porque de su acercamiento tan consecutivo a Hong Kong.  El porque él regresó cuando las cartas fueron cambiadas, o en todo caso, por que volvió adonde ti.

-¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir?- preguntaba Sakura intrigada.

-Sakura- tomando aire- en la familia Li, hay una tradición. Los varones herederos de ser el jefe del Clan, son prometidos en matrimonio o en todo caso, sus padres, se ponen de acuerdo al matrimonio de su hijo heredero.  Eso era de practica en la familia...

-¿le pasó a usted?- preguntó Sakura.

Ieran sonrió sutilmente y comenzó a recordar muchas cosas.  – para mi  y una promesa hecha para Hen, nos prometimos el uno al otro que jamás nuestros descendientes pasarían por eso...era cruel... frío.  Estar con alguien a quien jamás en tu vida, existía la posibilidad de que amaras.... eso se practica en esta familia.- mirando la sorpresa en los ojos de Sakura- Shaoran desafió a sus abuelos, cuando regresó a donde ti.- mirando la sorpresa en ojos de la actual señora Li- así es.  Shaoran nunca te habló de sus abuelos, los padres de Hen ¿Cierto? – viendo la sorpresa en sus ojos- claro que no.  Les causó a ellos un disgusto muy fuerte cuando él regresaba a Japón solo para estar contigo.  A pesar de la promesa que le hice a Hen cuando iba a morir, sus padres lo consideraban una abominación.  Una chica sin costumbres chinas, sin la mas mínima idea de las responsabilidades tareas y misiones además de la fuerza mágica para dirigir el clan.  La elegida para mi hijo, eras tu.  Desde que tenía once años lo dijo: si alguna vez tendría que elegir esposa para él, esa serías tu...lo supo desde el principio.

-¿cómo pudo saberlo?-preguntó ella sorprendida- apenas teníamos 11 años.

-Pero él ya lo sabía- dijo ella sonriendo- Shaoran sabe juzgar muy bien a las personas con solo verlas... no importaba ya.  La ultima vez que estuvo aquí en china. Y cuando él tenía 16 o 17 años, los abuelos murieron.

Sakura se quedó en silencio pensando en todo lo dicho por Ieran y dijo- pero si tenían esa presión en Shaoran que era su nieto..¿usted?

-Si- dijo ella presintiendo la pregunta de su nuera- Hen cuando fue comprometido en matrimonio conmigo, tenía apenas 10 años...a los 18 el estaba enamorado de alguien mas, fue entonces, cuando nos obligaron a casarnos...yo también estaba enamorada de alguien mas...

-¿Qué?  ¿usted y el padre de Shaoran?

Poniéndose de pie miró a la ventana de lo que alguna vez fue su recamara.- Hen y yo no tuvimos la misma suerte que mi hijo y tu Sakura- dijo ella- eran tiempos muy diferentes. Fui educada para ser la esposa del jefe del Concilio y del Clan Li.- una lagrima salió por su ojo derecho, la cual limpió inmediatamente, y el reflejo fue visto en el cristal de la ventana. Sakura pudo darse cuenta.-no podía llevarle la contraria a sus padres y yo era una chica...una chica china que tenía que obedecer a sus  padres.

-¿Qué pasó?

Sonriendo sutilmente dijo- Hen estaba enojado con sus padres, por separarlo de aquella chica de quien se había enamorado.  Ella tenía catorce y el dieciocho.  Era hermosa.  Tenía un cabello negro abundante y ojos preciosos.  Siempre, recuerdo yo, llevaba en su pelo y entre sus trenzas pequeñas flores de loto.  De distintos colores.  Era hija de un militar chino. Hen la amaba.  Era una muchacha dulce e inocente.  Era bastante hermosa.

Se detuvo por unos momentos y continuo.  Sakura guardaba silencio- Parte de esto que te revelo, Shaoran no tiene idea que pasó.  Tampoco sus hermanas.  No nos soportábamos.  Éramos dos chiquillos que fuimos forzados a estar juntos...nos odiábamos- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos- en esos tiempos, los Li (hablando de los padres del padre de Shaoran) descubrieron que nos odiábamos tanto...tanto... utilizaron sus influencias para que el gobierno chino, enviara al padre de la chica lejos de Hong Kong.  Hen se enfureció cuando supo la verdad.  Teníamos alrededor de un año de casados.  No nos acabamos y ni podíamos estar en la misma habitación juntos.   Por seis o siete meses, veía como las cartas llegaban para Hen. De ella.  Llegaban casi a diario.  Él se sentaba debajo de aquel roble- señalando por la ventana al árbol donde Sasha era encontrada frecuentemente. – a leer todas sus cartas, en sus tiempos libres.

-¿Jamás la volvió a ver?-preguntaba Sakura.

-No.  Por lo menos en dieciséis años-

-¿Cómo ella se mantuvo tan lejos por tanto tiempo?

-Los padres de Hen se aseguraron que no pudiese entrar nuevamente a la ciudad de Hong Kong.  Cuando la volvimos a ver, se había cambiado el nombre.  Un golpe maestro para ingresar.  Cuando la vi aquella vez, estaba hermosísima, era unos años mas joven que yo, pero parecía una veinte añera.  Los años no pasaban y la juventud en ella era notable.  

-¿Qué pasó entre Hen y usted?- observándole.

-sus padres presionaban para que tuviésemos un heredero- mirándole y sonrosándosele el rostro. Y en un momento rió- ¿cómo querían que quienes se odiaban, tuviesen hijos? Pasó un año desde nuestro matrimonio y comencé a verle de otra manera. Siempre pensé que era un niñito consentido y malcriado que odiaba a sus padres por no haberle concedido el deseo que tenía, casarse con la mujer que amaba...

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Comencé a tratarlo, no como a un esposo, sino como a un amigo- siendo observaba por sorpresa con Sakura.

-¿qué?

-Así es- dijo ella observándole-le preguntaba por su amor.  La primera vez que pregunté por ella, no lo hice con celos...no tenía porque estar celosa. Él me observó sorprendido ante esto. Me senté a su lado y comencé a hablarle de un chico de quien estaba enamorada cuando nos casamos.

-¿Shaoran sabe esto?

-No- dijo ella mirándole- siempre le contaba la historia de cómo su padre y  yo nos amábamos.- mirando por un momento la mano de Sakura donde estaba el anillo que el le obsequió cuando se comprometieron.-ese fue nuestro anillo de bodas, el anillo que usan las esposas de los Li- Sakura observó la piedra la cual asemejaba el color de sus ojos- es un secreto que he llevado conmigo desde siempre.

-¿por qué me lo dice?-preguntaba ella.

-Porque Shaoran, ahora mismo, no sabe que está en la boca del lobo.- mirándole seriamente.

-No comprendo- dijo ella.

-Comprenderás cuando lleguemos al final de la historia.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Tienes que tomar una decisión- decía Mikki observándose a si misma en el espejo- eres lo que eres y no puedes cambiarlo.

-_No puedo_- decía otra voz en su interior_- tengo miedo_...

-Yo también- dijo ella a si misma. Abriendo una caja se pudo observar un objeto que en esos momentos, comenzó a brillar intensamente, arrojando un rayo recto de luz sobre Mikki quien retrocedió dos pasos atrás.

-Ahhhh- gritó ella - ¿Qué es esto?

-_Cierra la caja_- decía una voz en su cabeza- _ciérrala o estaremos todos perdidos_..

Ingresando en ese momento con espada en mano una persona especial observaba como el rayo de luz proveniente del interior de la caja, no dejaba de apuntar a Mikki- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Hotaru.

-Hotaru- dijo Osamu ingresando también- ¿qué ocurre?

Hotaru tomó el articulo entre sus manos y mirando a Mikki dijo- eres tu- mientras el rayo de luz no cesaba- ¿Tu?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Osamu- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ella ...tiene dentro de si misma el talismán.

-No- dijo Mikki observándole- no dentro de mi.  – dándose por vencida en seguir ocultándolo o en todo caso, ayudando a descubrir.- yo soy...mi verdadera identidad es gloria...soy el segundo talismán.

Ambos muchachos, escucharon sorprendidos la declaración de la joven, mientras Hotaru sostenía el tablero mágico, que fue adaptado por Eriol y Shaoran- por eso lo escondías aquí- dijo Osamu observando a la chica aun apuntada por el rayo de luz.-¿Qué haremos?- preguntaba a Hotaru.

-No se- dijo su amigo- pero creo que lo primero es buscar a la señora Sakura- dijo el mirando seriamente a Mikki.- ella debe de saber esto...después de todo, trabaja en su casa. Pero si eres el segundo ¿dónde está el primero? ¿o los demás?- pero no recibió respuesta.

-Iré por Sasha- dijo Osamu – ella tiene que sellarla...o lo que sea...- saliendo por la puerta.

-¿por qué lo ocultaste?- señalando el tablero- ¿por qué?

-Me gusta vivir como mortal- dijo ella- es fácil colarse entre ustedes.

-Eres caprichosa- dijo Hotaru viéndole- ¿por qué los demonios quieren obtenerlas?

-Por que así conseguirán el dominio de toda la humanidad; las puertas serán abiertas. Las puertas para que puedan atravesarlas...pero temen del primer talismán. Si este se revela ante ellos, será difícil que triunfen.

-¿Dónde está el primer talismán? ¿quien lo tiene?

Mirándole cuidadosamente guardó silencio y en un momento tomó asiento siendo vista con duda por parte de Hotaru .ella dijo- tienes que aprender acerca del compartir y de los sentimientos...

-¿Qué sabes tu de esto?-preguntó él sin perder la guardia –eres solo una cosa.  Un objeto.

-Soy un ser viviente con sentimientos- dijo ella- te concentras tanto en lastimar y triunfar que alejas aquellos que se preocupan por ti...te darás cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos muy tarde. Por eso es que los seis demonios nos quieren...para corrompernos y que estos sentimientos desaparezcan de la humanidad.

-¿Cuáles son los otros talismanes?

-¿los otros? "Somos siete: representamos en algunos casos, nuestros nombres; en otros no lo somos" "soy Gloria aquella que indica el camino a la verdad; cuidado con Pureza que puede mal confiar.  Libertad te pondrá en el camino correcto; pero Vida puede quitarte...Aura es la vida misma quien te guía a Esperanza que es lo que tiene todos los seres humanos; sin nosotros, la humanidad deja de existir"

-¿Eres gloria? ¿dónde están los otros?

-Fuimos escondidas con el propósito de que los seis no nos encuentren ...quienes quieran utilizarnos deben de ser puros de corazón...

No comprendió en ese momento, lo que le quiso decir pero estaban un talismán adelante para poder salvar a Shaoran.  con ese enfoque su mente trabajaba.  Salvar a Shaoran Li.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Nos comenzamos a conocer como amigos- dijo Ieran quien tenía la total atención de Sakura.  Pronto dejaba de escribirle a diario a su amor.  Sus acciones para conmigo cambiaban al igual que yo.  Me sentía atraída a quien pensaba yo en un principio, era mi enemigo. – observando a Sakura- ¿has oído que del odio al amor hay una fina lineal? –observando asentir a Sakura- pues esa línea la atravesamos una noche. Estaba sentado en la orilla del lago. Acabábamos de cenar.  Recuerdo que yo llevaba un traje de dos piezas color gris.. casi plateado...me había percatado de lo callado que estuvo en la cena.  Me preocupé y me dirigí al jardín. Me senté a su lado (me había pedido que lo hiciera). Recuerdo que mis sentimientos por semanas eran distintos a él. Creía que me estaba enamorando.  No estaba equivocada.  Él también se percató de ello. Se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga.  Esa era yo.  Esa noche me besó- sonrosándose ante el recuerdo- recuerdo que me besó con una pasión que yo jamás había experimentado... jamás. En ese momento, me di cuenta, que lo amaba. Como él a mi.  Al otro día, le escribió una carta a esa niña diciéndole que se lo había dicho en cartas anteriores. Que él y su esposa eran muy buenos amigos... que se amaban y que no volvería a escribirle.  Que lamentaba que todo aquello haya pasado pero sus sentimientos no eran los mismos. – mirando la ventana como quien trataba de llamar a los recuerdos.-fue la ultima vez que le escribió.  Nueves meses después, Femeii  nació.

Sakura Permaneció en silencio, escuchando la declaración de aquella mujer.. – ella regresó años después.  Cuando yo estaba embarazada de Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Sakura: llegamos al punto en que lo que te voy a decir te parecerá sorprendente pero es la verdad- mirando como la atención de la mujer hacia la progenitora de su esposo- Sakura: la chica de quien te hablo, la novia de Hen Li es ese demonio que se llevó a Shaoran.  Es Hibari.

Sakura se quedó perpleja en silencio observando los nerviosos gestos de Ieran quien se paseaba de un lado a otro y finalmente se sentó. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, (por favor no viruses) a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  o Reviews (esos también me gustan)**


	10. capt 09

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

**Por Crystal**

**Capítulo IX: "El desafío de Kinad y Eriol"**

-¿ me quieres decir que Mikki "Mi-kki" es uno de los talismanes de la luz? – mirando Meiling con duda a Hotaru al momento que este revelaba su descubrimiento a los miembros de la casa- ¿esta Mikki? –Sakura observaba incrédula a la joven a quien  había conocido como una de las sirvientes de la casa Li.

-Eso explica el porque creían todo el tiempo que el talismán estaba aquí- decía Touya analizando todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas.- pero ¿por qué nadie de la casa sospechó nunca? Es decir, tiene magia.

-No me supo decir eso a mi- dijo Hotaru.- señora Li- dirigiéndose a Sakura- ¿qué hacemos?

-Quiero hablar con ella- dijo Sakura.

-Es inútil- dijo Hotaru.- solo habla con trabalenguas.

-Mi querido niño- dijo ella con una sonrisa- todo con comprensión y paciencia además de perseverancia se logra.

-Cualquiera creería que tienes 80 años- dijo Touya tratando de aligerar el pesado ambiente- y no que eras todo un monstruo.

-¿Dónde está mi tía?-preguntó Meiling observando.

-De repente se cansó mucho- dijo Sakura observando a Meiling- está descansando en su habitación.

-Que extraño- dijo la joven- jamás en los años que llevo conociéndola, se cansaba de esa forma.

-¿Dónde está Kinad?-preguntaba Sakura- o los demás en todo caso.  

-Están con Eriol- dijo Touya.-- ¿sabes lo que se le ha ocurrido al monstruo de mi hija?  Quiere que Eriol le enseñe todo lo que sabe...¡¡todo!! incluso la creación de Cards...

-¿Qué te sorprende tanto?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.-ella es tu hija.  Sabes lo que hizo en un futuro distinto a este y el amo Eriol, es la mejor persona para ayudarle a desarrollar sus poderes...-  una mujer de la edad de Touya de cabello color café.  Acompañados por alguien perteneciente a la familia de Meiling.  Este ultimo llegaba con bultos en mano.

-Nakuru- dijo Yukito observando a los recién llegados- ¿cuándo?-preguntándose desde cuando estaban en el país.  Lo ultimo que supieron de ellos, era que visitaban una isla en el océano pacifico,  dos años atrás.

-No hace una hora- dijo la joven abrazando a Sakura y a los demás- recibí un mensaje de auxilio del amo Eriol hace unos días... mentalmente ¿qué ha pasado?

-El transporte está casi imposible en África- dijo Yahico recibiendo a Meiling en sus brazos.--¿Cómo estás hermana? ¿Dónde está Akanne? ¿y ese inservible de esposo tuyo?

-Están bien- dijo ella abrazándole- estuvieron ustedes perdidos por dos años...sin verles...¿qué ha pasado con ustedes?

Abrazando a Nakuru por la espalda dijo- estamos en luna de Miel eterna ¿cierto amor?

-Claro que si- dijo ella haciendo pucheros con su rostro.

Exhalando profundo, Touya dijo- hay algunas cosas que no cambian.

-Otras que si-dijo ella brincando a su espalda como solía hacer con la identidad de 17 años en la preparatoria.-¿cómo estas amigo?

-¿Cómo la soportas?- observando a Yahico y ella aun agarrada del cuello del joven- Akizuki suéltame.

-Que temperamento que no cambia- en ese momento Spinel entra..-Spi. Gatito tonto- tomándolo en sus manos.- ¿Cómo estás querido?

-Es tu culpa- dijo el todo serio y mirándole con rencor- no sabemos de ti en dos años...y el amo...le pasa eso...

-¿Qué le pasó?- soltándolo.

-Velo a ver por ti misma, guardiana irresponsable.

-A mi no me insultes...

-Te insulto porque me place. Si hubieses estado aquí, al lado de tu amo, como se suponía... él estuviera bien... estaría bien...nada de eso, hubiese pasado.

-Bien dicho-dijo el gatito naranja que estaba sentado en un extremo.

-Cállate Kero- dijeron Touya, Yukito y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntaba Nakuru seriamente.  Eran pocas las ocasiones que el rostro de Nakuru delataba seriedad, en ese momento la reflejaba.

-Tenemos que ponerte al tanto de muchas cosas- dijo Yukito.  En ese momento, se transforma en Yue.  Spinel se transforma en la pantera con alas mientras Kero se transformaba en su verdadera identidad.-¿Qué está pasando?- Los demás observaban sorprendidos que fuesen transformados. Segundos mas tarde, es Ruby Moon la que se transforma.

-Es...Eriol- dijo Spinel observando a Nakuru - ¿qué es lo que hace?

-Sakura- dijo Keroberos..- Es tu hija...

-¿Qué?- dijo Touya- ¿Qué ha hecho ese monstruo ahora?

-¿Qué pasa con Sasha?- en ese momento nadie se percata que alguien abandona la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Hotaru viendo por donde los guardianes giraron su rostros, como si buscaran algo, algo que los demás no podían percibir.

Mientras esto ocurría en el salón principal, Sasha por otro lado, tenía una experiencia poco común.  Sus poderes mediante el deseo incontenible de salvar a su padre, se estaban mostrando de una manera increíble.  Momentos antes lloraba pero ahora estaba segura de su destino.  De su misión en esos momentos, pero no estaba sola.  Alguien mas le acompañaba.

-Hola Sasha- dijo una voz a su espalda. Las Cards en esos momentos, estaban activas todas dándole frente a ella, mientras que ella sostenía el báculo.  Estaba en el área oeste de la mansión Li. Solo por ahí y dado que no habían sirvientes en toda la mansión estaba desolada.  –Veo que aprendiste finalmente a usar tus poderes...estoy tan feliz.

-¿Mikki?- dijo la pequeña observándole- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿cómo sabes de todo esto? – tratando de ocultar el báculo detrás de ella.

-Sentí el flujo de energía desde atrás en la casa- dijo la joven.- tienes grandes poderes...como se dijo que tendría..."la mas importante de todos en todos los tiempos"

-no...no comprendo- dijo la chiquilla observándole a solo unos pasos entre una y la otra.  Las Cards aun flotaban a su alrededor. Mikki no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-¿Te recuerdas una historia que te contaba cuando eras una niña?- preguntaba ella mirándole y tomando asiento en la grama. Era media tarde y la brisa movía su cabello, al igual que el de su interlocutora.-¿Un cuento de hadas? ¿tu favorito?

Pensando unos instantes dijo- ¿La de la princesa que salvaría a la humanidad?- dijo ella- la que nunca me contaste el final....

-Así es.- -dijo ella mirándole complacida- me alegro que recuerdes aquella historia...tienes buena memoria.

-¿qué tiene que ver con esto?- dijo la pequeña- ¿y por que sabes que tengo poderes mágicos?

-¿Quieres saber el final de la historia?- dijo la chica- no hay mejor momento, que ahora, además- observando detrás de ella y volviendo la vista a la pequeña- no es que tendré mucho tiempo de todas maneras...

-Mikki- dijo ella abriendo los ojos de sorpresa- me asustas...

-El miedo nunca ha formado parte de ti, Sasha.- dijo Mikki observándole- es la cualidad que resalta a un Li... y una persona tan importante como tu, será la piedra angular para la salvación de toda la humanidad.

-¿De que hablas? – mirándole y hablando despacio- ¿A que te refieres?

-No solo la vida de tu padre o de la señora Hiraguizagua está en riesgo...la del mundo entero.  Y tu tienes el poder para detenerlo y no estarás sola...alguien mas también fue elegido para la misión- sonriendo mientras pensaba en los elegidos – pero en la lucha no estarán solos. Solo ustedes están preparados para lo que se aproxima...pero yo estaré ahí para ayudarles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- observándole con cuidado mientras le sonreía sutilmente Mikki como dándole confianza- ¿De que hablas?

-Al principio se suponía...- exhalando profundamente.- era tu primo, Touya G. Quien controlaría con tu ayuda, el poder de los siete talismanes...era lo que se suponía...pero alguien mas ha llegado, por el destino o algo mas, a llamar mi atención. Soy el talismán numero dos ...pero talismán al fin y al cabo.   Hay alguien dentro de ustedes que ha captado mi atención...no pensé que ocurriría...pero no te preocupes, tus primos ayudarán.

-¿Adonde vas?.- preguntaba la chica viendo que Mikki se ponía de pie.

Sin mirarle dijo- tengo una misión que cumplir al igual que tu...- en ese momento, Hotaru llega corriendo con espada en mano.

-¡¡Ey, Tu!!- gritaba en dirección a Sasha- detente.

-¿Ves que voy a alguna parte?- dijo Mikki sonriéndole.  El chico permanecía con el semblante serio sin quitarle la vista a la representación de Talismán.

-¿Qué crees que haces??- dijo Sasha colocándose entre Mikki, Hotaru y su espada.

-¿Qué crees tu que haces? ¿Sabes lo que es ella?- mirándole. – si prestaras mas atención a tus instintos te darías cuenta que ella no es un ser humano.

-Intentaba esconderme y lo hice entre ustedes- mirando a Hotaru. El bajó la guardia- además ¿Qué lugar es mas seguro que el Clan Li?- después de todo tenemos mas años que los clanes mismo y la lucha por obtenernos va mas allá.  Por eso es que la lucha entre los demonios y los elegidos transciende mas allá de la historia misma.  Por eso es la creación de las leyendas, los mitos, y el encierro de los demonios en otra dimensión... muchos años atrás.

-¿por qué como ser humano?- preguntó Sasha- ¿por qué como humano?

Sonriéndole y dirigiendo la vista a la pequeña dijo- Ustedes los humanos, son seres fascinantes y tienen dentro de si, el poder suficiente para derrotar la maldad,  pero dentro de si mismos, tienen un lado oscuro...que le da poder a la maldad a surgir al mundo...cuando la maldad es bastante poderosa, elegimos a personas especiales y nos escondemos dentro de ellas, hasta la hora en que somos necesitados.  

-¿Pero no viven para siempre las personas? ¿cómo se mantienen ustedes?- preguntó la pequeña.

-llega un momento que las personas que son elegidas, llegan a hacer contacto con personas invaluables como ellas...- mirando a Hotaru y después a Sasha- en algún punto de sus vidas.  Mis otras hermanas cambian de cuerpo cuando creen que el fin está cerca...

-¿Dónde están las demás?- preguntó Hotaru- tenemos que saber para salvar al señor Li.

-Cuando los elegidos originales nacieron, el destino fue sellado...en ese momento, sabíamos que la hora se acercaba, la hora de la liberación de la reencarnación de la maldad, para una nueva batalla...

Pensando por unos instantes Sasha dijo- Salia y sus hermanos...

Mikki asintió con el rostro.

-Después naciste tu y vaya las cosas del destino...nueve años atrás, cuando la escala se igualó, el talismán numero uno (el mas importante de todos nosotros) encontró nuevo dueño...o un nuevo hogar...así ha sido desde entonces.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntó Sasha- ¿Con que la escala se igualó?

-Lo comprenderás con el tiempo- dijo Mikki y observando a Hotaru dijo- es hora ...

-¿Adonde vas?-preguntó Sasha.

-A habitar como un talismán interno dentro del nuevo elegido- sonriéndole a ella y luego a Hotaru- ustedes dos, pasarán mucho tiempo juntos.- acercándose a Hotaru y mirándole a los ojos.  Varios segundos pasó y en ese momento, un aura color dorada rodeó a Hotaru, Mikki y Sasha observaba aun con báculo en mano.  Ella dijo- El nuevo elegido- señalando a Hotaru- el tiene el poder interno de manejar el tablero y pudo detectar mi presencia... a diferencia de tu primo, este es... hechicero al igual que Li, al igual que tu.- tocando el pecho de Hotaru mientras seguía en trance- recuerda lo que te dije: "llega un momento que las personas que son elegidas, llegan a hacer contacto con personas invaluables como ellas"...cuando la hora de la batalla se acerque, nos volveremos a ver...- en ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse translucido destacándose algo muy brillante y cegador...de un momento a otro desapareció.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo ella- ¿Mikki? ¿Adonde fuiste?- mirando a todo su alrededor. 

-¿Adonde se fue?- preguntó Hotaru observando que a diferencia de momentos antes, solo estaban él y Sasha.

-Desapareció- y por unos momentos dijo- ¡Oh no! ¿qué pasará si esa mujer viene preguntando por ella? ¿Qué será de mi papá? ¿ o de tía Tomoyo?- comenzando a sollozar.

-Cálmate- dijo él mirándole.- con llorar no solucionarás nada...algo se nos ocurrirá.  De todas formas, es mi culpa que se haya escapado...-. en ese momento, un rayo de luz de color turquesa se ve que proviene de la casa, atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaba Sasha.

-Magia- dijo Hotaru comenzando a caminar a paso rápido con destino a la casa- posiblemente otro ataque.  Camina deprisa.

Limpiándose las lagrimas que se asomaron en su rostro, comenzó a caminar a la par con el muchacho, en pocos instantes ingresaban a la casa.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Dos días después.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡¡Solo a ti se te ocurre tal cosa!!- gritaba Touya Kinomoto, a quien en ese momento, estaba en el suelo y tenía una especie de llave mágica en su mano, a la vista de su padre.-¿Sabes que peligro tiene eso?? Solo tienes nueve años...-Dando a entender su desaprobación del uso de sus poderes para crear un nuevo set de cards, mágicas.  Dos días antes cuando comenzó a aparecer aquella luz de color turquesa era nada mas y nada menos que su hija, Kinad, creando la primera carta del juego...de su propio sello: una luna incrustada a una estrella. Eso si que era la gota que derramó el vaso en la paciencia de Kinomoto.  Pero era discutir con una pared de concreto, por el simple hecho de que Kinad tenía la testarudez heredada de su padre.

-Yo tenía siete cuando supe quien era...creé a Nakuru y a Spinel a los once... además viste lo que pudo hacer dos días atrás... con solo un día de enseñanza de mi parte.-dijo calmadamente Eriol quien le daba instrucciones a la mayor de Kinomoto.

-¡¡Pero ella no es tu hija!!- gritaba todo rojo de la ira.  Su voz podía escucharse por toda la casa.

Yuin observaba sonrojado a Kinad mientras ella enseñaba aun en sus manos la llave mágica.- ¿Qué se supone que hace eso?

-Invoca con ella toda su magia- dijo Eriol sentado en un sillón.- le tomó poco tiempo...pero lo logró.  Pronto tendrá una colección de cards y sus respectivos guardianes.

-¿Guardianes?-preguntó la joven y ocurriéndosele una idea dijo- ¿No es lo que Yukito es?- y pensándolo- podría Yuin ser mi guardián.

-Ahhhh no- dijo el sobre protector Kinomoto- Eso si que no...lo ultimo que me faltaba...un chico que no se separe de ti  todo el tiempo.  Eso si que no...

-Touya- dijo Sakura observándole con una gotita en la nuca- sabes desde hace ya mucho tiempo que este era su destino.

Mirando a su hermana por unos instantes dijo- no es tu hija, no te metas Sakura.

-Pero si mi hija...-dijo ella disminuyendo el tono de su voz- perdí a Shaoran.- dijo ella observándole- siempre supimos que este momento llegaría...y lo sabes...

-Disculpen- dijo Sasha irrumpiendo de repente al salón. Estaba falta de aire.  –Kero ¿podrías acompañarme por favor?

El gato halado se acercó a la joven y Sakura preguntó- ¿Qué pasa?- observando en el estado algo alterado de su hija.  Llegando falta de aire e irrumpiendo en esa forma al salón.

-No.-dijo ella observándole- nada, mamá. Tengo una pregunta que hacerle a Kero.-marchándose junto al guardián por la puerta.

-Esa niña es peor que tu-dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-Algo está planeando- dijo Eriol en voz baja.  Sakura le miró.  Sabía que algo pasaba con su hija... pero ¿Qué? Aunque lo ultimo que faltaba, era que Touya supiera la verdad.  No era el momento, no era el lugar.

-Amo- dijo Nakuru mirándole. En el tiempo desde que ella llegó no se había atrevido a hablar con Eriol. Todos ellos sabían que las palabras dichas por Spinel Sun, la lastimaron.  La culpaba a ella. Después de que Touya le explicara lo que ocurrió y que habían probabilidades de que su amo Eriol, no volviese a caminar, rara vez hablaba.  Rara vez, comía.  Yahico se percató del estado depresivo debido a la culpa que cargaba su corazón, pero no habían palabras que expresaran en realidad lo que ella sentía.- yo...- Eriol la observó y dijo no lo que quería decir segundos antes – veré en que están los chicos- retirándose cabizbaja del salón. 

-¿qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Kinad observando a Eriol.

-Creo que es suficiente magia por hoy jovencita- dijo Touya de mala gana.

-No- dijo ella mirándole- aun no terminamos...quiero crear una card nueva...como una de las que tiene Sasha.

-¿Una card nueva? – alzando su voz- ¿Y se puede saber que cards has creado tu?- mirándole amenazadoramente- Dame la llave y esas cards ahora.

-Touya- dijo Sakura mirándole- ¿Qué haces?

-Evitando un error que puede costar vidas...- extendiendo su brazo para que le diera las cards- damelas ahora.

-No- dijo ella protegiendo su llave con ambas manos- No te las daré...

-Eres tan cabezadura como tu madre- dijo seriamente- que me las des...

-¡Que no!- dijo ella sollozando.- son mías... es mi tarea..sabes muy bien que no le tengo miedo a nada.

-No me provoques niña.- dijo Touya 

-Cálmate- dijo Eriol observándole- estas perdiendo el control.

-Lo que te pasa a ti es que no recuerdas lo que le pasó...¡¡murió!! todo por culpa de la magia y esas cards...

Kinad observó el serio semblante de su padre y dijo- Tengo nueve años...he creado una llave mágica con mis propios poderes mágicos...por algo los tengo...y no permitiré que nadie me quite lo que es mío...y lo sabes muy bien Papá.- en ese momento salió del salón corriendo.

-Tu lo provocaste- dijo Sakura observándole- sabes muy bien que tiene el don...

-Si.-dijo Touya- pero es inútil persuadirla...cuando se traza una meta, la cumple.  Se que tiene una misión, Sakura, pero ....- mirando a su hermana- ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no salen como fueron planeadas? Que tal si algo les pasa a ellos...misión o no, elegidos o no, siguen siendo nuestros hijos...

-Lo se- dijo ella- claro que lo se y créeme cuando te digo que temo por ellos. Pero en algún lugar de mi corazón, se que todo estará bien...

-Espero que no te equivoques- dijo el antes de retirarse también- eso espero...

Quedándose solos Eriol  y Sakura intercambiaron miradas.  Esas miradas que tenían cuando aun eran estudiantes de primaria se hicieron presentes.  Eriol le indicó que se sentara a su lado y frente a él, cosa que la mujer hizo sin pensarlo dos veces.  Guardando silencio ambos lados por unos momentos él dijo- yo también estoy preocupados por ellos.

-Esto va mas allá- dijo Sakura- ella sabía a quien se llevaba... por el parecido físico con su padre.

-Tomoyo también peligra, Sakura- dijo Eriol- recuerda que ella no tiene quien la defienda en estos momentos.

-tal vez- pensando por unos instantes.-ellos estén juntos y a salvo.  No los hayan lastimado.

-Rezo por que sea cierto- dijo Eriol mirando a su amiga de la infancia y para animarse a si mismo y a ella dijo- ¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo el observándole- sigues siendo aquella divina chica para quien Tomoyo confeccionaba disfraces.  Si yo no me hubiese enterado de los sentimientos de mi amigo por ti, tal vez, te hubiese invitado a salir...

-¡¡Que tonterías dices!!- dijo ella en tono burlesco.- si siempre te ha gustado Tomoyo.

-Hubo un tiempo que no- dijo él- me atraías tu...en un principio... pero después la atracción fue por Tomoyo- dijo el mirándole- te voy a hacer sincero: últimamente he pensado mucho en el pasado. Observando a mi hijo con sus amiguitas del instituto en Japón- sonriendo ante los recuerdos- los trece años es una edad peligrosa- haciendo sonreír a Sakura- en esa época, anduve con muchas chicas... Touya Gabriel tiene el mismo problema.  pero el amor verdadero llegó con Tomoyo.- dejando de sonreír- simplemente.- entrecortándose la voz- no puedo perderla...no puedo Sakura.-

-Tomoyo está bien.- -dijo ella abrazándole levantándose de su asiento – Shaoran la estará cuidando. Tenlo por seguro.  Ambos, son muy valiosos para nosotros...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Qué piensan hacer el que??- gritaba Kero - ¿acaso están locos?- a los jóvenes delante de él- eso debe ser ¡¡locos!!

-No me parece tan mala idea- dijo Nakuru que también estaba presente escuchando- puede funcionar. 

-Es mejor que nada –dijo Touya G- no podemos esperar a que la mujer aparezca preguntando por los talismanes, o en todo, caso, por nosotros esperar que nos caigan del cielo.

-Es muy arriesgado- dijo Keroberos.- si a uno de ustedes....si algo pasa, es a mi que colgarán como adorno en una pared. La que está en el estudio del chiquillo- imaginándose su cabeza colgada en una base de madera como souvenir- Me matarán...

-No podrán hacerlo...porque tu nos ayudarás-dijo Sasha- tienes que obedecerme...

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros?-preguntó Osamu.  En esos momentos, Alina y Azalia jugaban cerca de ellos a las muñecas.  No podían comprender el peligro o en la situación en que estaban involucrados, es decir, solo tenían cinco años.-¿Que haremos Hotaru y yo?

-Se necesita de tu amigo- dijo Touya G rencoroso- por que el maneja, por lo que hemos podido escuchar del relato de Sasha, el tablero- Hotaru no observaba el grupo.  Se conformaba con mirar al jardín. –yo iré con ustedes para evitar...ciertas cosas- mirando con desconfianza a Hotaru y después a Sasha .-y para servir de apoyo.

-El tablero...-dijo el para si mismo pero en voz alta y dirigiéndose a los demás- fue modificado por el Señor Li y el Señor Hiraguizagua para detectar los talismanes.  Después pude detectar la energía que provenía de las habitaciones de la servidumbre y encontré a Mikki.  Saqué el tablero del escondite y pude ser capaz de utilizarlo...

-Por eso es que necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Keroberos- parece que este "chiquillo" puede manejar la magia de los elementos como el Mocoso.

-¿Cómo mi padre?-preguntó Sasha mirando a Hotaru.

Mirándola por unos instantes y volviendo su mirada nuevamente al jardín mientras tenia los brazos cruzados en su pecho dijo- Por eso vine a entrenar a su casa...soy en cierta forma parte del concilio o en todo caso, de la magia de los elementos oriental.

-Interesante- dijo ella maravillada ante los conocimientos que el joven tenía de magia.  Se notaba que la magia formaba parte de él desde que era pequeño. Instruido y entrenado, para que un día, llegara posiblemente a ser el jefe del Concilio.  Para la joven, era un hecho. No dejaba de mirarle con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes, heredados de su madre.

Con la penetrante mirada de Sasha el joven volteó su mirada.  No podía negar que era una chica muy linda.  Podía fácilmente superar en belleza a aquellas que eran sus compañeras de estudios y amigas, antes de irse a vivir con los Li.  Antes de la muerte de su padre.  Era notable.  Esos ojos verdes eran bastante llamativos. Retiró su mirada de sus ojos.- _esto no puede estarme pasando_- pensaba mientras Kero trataba de convencer a los chicos de que lo que planeaban era una mala idea_.- es la hija de Shaoran Li... ¡¡No!! No puedo pensar que es una linda chica... aunque_- volviéndola a ver- _si es bonita....¡ah no!! Hotaru...sal de eso...-_ en ese momento Touya G. Se queda viendo al sujeto.- _¿Y este que me estará mirando?_- mientras le observaba con semblante serio.

-_Este sujeto se trae algo_- pensó Touya observando la actitud de Hotaru y como momentos antes, le miraba, - _no me gusta que mire a Sasha de esa forma...a mi me gusta Sasha....¿qué me gusta?? Un momento ¡¡¡su mamá es prima de mi mamá!! No puedo creerlo...pero ella tiene esos ojos tan lindos...y es tan dulce, agradable...y ... es simplemente ella ¡¡Ay no!!_- gritaba en su interior_.- la verdad que esto no me puede estar pasando a mi....además tiene 11 años.  Pero ella es distinta a las chicas del instituto.  No es tan orgullosa y caprichosa....es linda...y no es tan mentirosa como esa que se apellida Yamasaki...si que dice mentiras... pero es Sasha...no dejaré a ese par a solas...aunque- _dirigiendo su mirada a Osamu_.—por lo que parece, a este también le gusta.. me encargaré de alejarla de estos dos...es mi prima... no. No es mi prima...es la chica que me gusta._

_-Que linda es la Li- _pensando mientras se encontraba observando la discusión entre Sasha, Keroberos y Nakuru_- después que todo esto termine la invitaré a salir. Aunque...- _observando como alguien se aproximaba por el pasillo_- esas Hiraguizaguas son preciosas...y tienen mas o menos mi edad. Solo esto me pasa a mi...Tantas chicas lindas y sin poderme decidirme por cual...aunque ¿puedo invitarlas a salir a todas, no?  Vamos Osamu...¿Todas? ¿Y después por quien te decidirás? Aunque por lo que puedo ver...no soy el unico que piensa que Li es linda- _observando como Hotaru en un momento se quedó solo observando a la primogénita Li _– increíble...bueno solo por que eres como mi hermano, te dejaré a Li...me quedo con Kinomoto o con Hiraguizagua...  te ayudaré con ella. De todas formas, tengo mas experiencia con chicas que tu...para ti, todo es entrenamiento y cero diversión...pero te ayudaré amigo mío. _

-No no no no!!- decía Kero que atrajo la atención de los tres jóvenes que tenian sus pensamientos en otra parte.- no vamos a hacer eso...

-Si lo vamos a hacer- dijo Sasha decidida- iremos nosotros a conseguir los talismanes que restan- los demás se quedarán aquí.- y observando a Touya G, dijo- ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-Si- dijo el decidido- puedo serte de ayuda.  Pero no me iré sin decirle a nuestro padre... se que comprenderá. De todas, maneras se trata de mamá.

-Yo los acompañaré – dijo Nakuru observándoles- de todas maneras, no quiero estar cerca cuando Touya se percate de su ausencia- dijo Mirando a Sasha- eres su sobrina...no lo soportará.

-¿Qué pasará con la linda Kinomoto?- dijo Osamu atrayendo la mirada del grupo- ¿Qué? ¿no creen que es linda?

-Creo que se quedará a crear mas cards con mi padre.- dijo Touya G.- ¿pueden comunicarse telepáticamente con Eriol, no?-observando a Nakuru.

-Asi es- dijo ella- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Spinnel puede quedarse con ella, y cuando lleguemos a necesitarla, solo tienes que decirle a Spinel y el la protegerá y la llevará al lugar que digamos...

-Es una buena idea- dijo Keroberos- ¿y Yue? ¿qué haremos con el?

-Prefiero que se quede aquí- dijo Sasha- mamá no puede hacerlo ella todo...aunque Tía Melody esté aquí y todo lo demás...por si esos sujetos regresan.

-Los talismanes podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo- dijo Keroberos tratando de que los pequeños desistieran de su idea- ¿cómo los hallarán?

-Mikki me dijo que tarde o temprano se localizan cuando son necesitados...el tablero será manejado por Hotaru...pero- pensando por unos instantes- necesitaremos dinero...- observando a los demás.

-Yo tengo dinero-dijo finalmente Cathy extrayendo de su bolsillo una especie de billetera- y tengo tarjetas de crédito de mis trabajos como modelos... pueden usarlo y cuando esto termine papá y tu padre me pagará.- sacando la lengua juguetonamente- úsenlo- y extendiéndoselo a su Hermano- yo me quedaré con la señora Li para ver si podemos aplicar mas magia curativa a papá.  No puede quedarse sin caminar ¡¡no lo permitiré!! Pero solo les pido que traten de encontrar a Salia...no quiero que ella muera...

-Está decidido entonces- dijo Sasha mirando a Hotaru y después a Kero.— nos iremos a buscar los otros talismanes.-

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Hotaru.

-Decidiremos esta noche.—dijo ella.- a la media noche, en el árbol que está cerca del lago, al otro lado de la casa.  Ahí decidiremos...

***-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, (por favor no viruses) a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  o Reviews (esos también me gustan)**


	11. Capt 10

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

**Por Crystal**

Capitulo X: "La despedida" 

Esa noche, todos los jóvenes, sorpresivamente, se fueron a dormir temprano.  Era un engaño para recoger todo lo necesario en pequeñas mochilas.  Sasha tomó el libro de Sakura cards y la colocó en su mochila.  Saliendo ya después que supuestamente estaba dormida, fue en dirección de la habitación de Eriol.  Cuando tocó, fue Nakuru quien abrió la puerta.  Al ingresar, se encontró con los rostros de Spinel, Yuin, Yue, Kia y Eriol.  Touya G. Ni sus hermanas, estaban en ningún lado de la habitación.  Escuchó la voz de Eriol hablarle.

-Adelante- dijo él, viendo a la chica ingresar. El a diferencia como se imaginaba la chica, estaba enterado del plan de los jóvenes.

-Disculpe- dijo ella acercándose a su cama- ¿podría entregarle esto a mi madre? –extendiéndole un sobre.

Calmadamente él extendió su mano y miró el reloj que estaba en el tocador.  Faltaban quince minutos para la media noche y dijo- se les hace tarde....

-Lo se- dijo ella- supongo que ya los demás me esperan en el árbol. Sabe que su guardiana se va con nosotros...

-Por supuesto que si- dijo él – confío que ella los cuidará muy bien.  Después de todo, ustedes son los elegidos.  Mi hijo, puede ser muy intuitivo en cuanto a ciertas cosas, solo te pido, que no pienses y planees las cosas antes de hacerlas, solo siéntelas....llévate de tu intuición.   Aunque tengo que admitir que supieron hacer las cosas- observando a los guardianes allí presentes. –Buena idea el dejar a Yue y a Spinel aquí.  En mis condiciones, no estoy para proteger a Sakura y a los demás.  Lamento no ser mas de ayuda...- bajando el tono de voz.   A Nakuru, la tristeza le invadió nuevamente....

-Entrenando a Kinad, será suficiente- dijo Sasha- necesitaremos toda la ayuda para el final, y con Cathy aquí y la señora Li, podrá recuperarse en poco tiempo.

-No- dijo él negando con su cabeza- mi energía y algo mas poderoso me protegió ese día e impidió que muriera...- dijo el hombre. – ahora me queda como misión, terminar de educar a mis hijos como seguidores de un legado que Li y yo tratamos de impedir sin ponernos a pensar, que , ya estaba escrito.  Sus destinos, el de todos ustedes estaba ya sellado. Lo comprendo ahora y creo que Li, donde quiera que esté, también se ha percatado de esa realidad.  Ahora lo que podemos esperar, es que tengan éxito en su misión y todo sea para bien...solo les pido que se cuiden mucho.

-Yuin irá contigo- dijo Yue observándole- con ustedes, adquirirá experiencia y de un momento a otro, sus poderes despertarán.  Llévate de los consejos de Keroberos. El tiene confianza en ustedes, como lo tuvo una vez con Sakura...

Sonriendo sutilmente dijo.- él no quiere que hagamos esto...dice que no podremos con la responsabilidad...-y mirando al guardián. 

-Él siempre dice eso- dijo Yue acercándose- pero la verdad es que... hace nueve años, que esto se esperaba...la lucha de los elegidos por el bien de la humanidad.

Miró a Eriol quien sonreía asintiendo a lo dicho por Yue. Miró a Nakuru y ella no llevaba nada en su espalda.  Suponía que como guardiana, tal vez no necesitaba nada.  Observó a Yuin y estaba listo.  Su madre, tenía su mano en el hombro derecho del niño.  

-Cuídate mucho- dijo Kia abrazando a su pequeño mientras sollozaba.

-Ay mamá – dijo él agitando sus brazos – me asfixias .  ¡¡me hace falta el aire!! ¿Sabes??... Papá ayúdame.  Me va a...asfixiar.

Con ayuda de Yue, Kia finalmente dejó libre a su hijo.  Este tomó la mano de Sasha y caminó hasta la puerta cuando la voz de Eriol les detuvo.

-Prometan, que pase lo que pase, se cuidarán unos a los otros...

-Claro que si- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente.

-Sabes una cosa: eres toda una Li, pero mas que todo eres la hija de Sakura.- haciendo sonreír a la pequeña.- tus padres fueron elegidos para salvar de desgracias a Japón...y en otras partes del mundo, pero tu tienes esa misma mirada en tus ojos....- y mirando el sobre que la pequeña puso en sus manos, dijo- Podría tomarles semanas; cada vez que puedan, escriban para saber que están bien... o comuníquense.Touya G. Tiene mi móvil- mirándole fijamente – y Nakuru puede comunicarse con Spinel, pero no quiero que tomen riesgos de mas...estarán prácticamente solos ahí afuera...

-Confíe en nosotros- dijo ella – no fallaremos.

-Se que no lo harán.- dijo el mirándoles por ultima vez antes de pasar por la puerta.

 y Nakuru mirando a Eriol, dijo- no se preocupe, velaré por ellos...

-Se que lo harás.- dijo el observando a su creación y agregó- no te sientas culpable y recuerda lo que te dije hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó ella mirándole.  En ese momento, Yahico entra por la puerta.

-" soy tu amigo, y por tanto me preocupo por ti... ser capaz de amar, te da esa terrible consecuencia: quien ama sufre cuando el ser amado sufre o te hace daño... nadie puede hacerte sufrir sin tu consentirlo".  lo que quiero decirte con esto es que ... agradezco que ames a una persona de la forma que amas a Yahico pues eso me demuestra que en mi vida pasada- mirando a Yue- y en esta, pude ser capaz de crear a individuos capaces de amar y ser amados- y sonriéndole dijo- ¿qué clase de hechicero hubiese sido si lo único que les  importara a ustedes, serían ustedes mismos? Habría fracasado, como hechicero, como amigo y como persona.  Que nunca se te olvide eso, Nakuru.  Eso y que jamás...jamás ha sido tu culpa. ¿te quedó claro?

-¡¡¡¡Amo Eriol!!!- gritó la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazó a su amo.  Era mas que su amo, era su amigo.-Cuidaré de los chicos, téngalo por seguro...- y separándose de él, se despidió de Yahico, diciéndole algo en secreto en su oído y echando un ultimo vistazo, salió de la habitación.

-Ha cambiado mucho, tengo que admitirlo- dijo Spinel observando por donde se había ido la guardiana y observando a Yahico dijo- ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que me mantenga alejado de Kinomoto pues seguramente, me culpará a mi...por su partida y porque lo sabía todo y no le dije- mirando a Yue- tu eres su amigo ¿Es cierto eso?

-Yo que tu...- dijo Yue mirándole- no saliera de mi habitación hasta mañana....o pasado ...estará como un demonio.

-Hablando de demonios- dijo Eriol- ¿les importaría ayudarme?- mirando a Kia, Yue, Yahico y Spinel- tenemos que investigar algo acerca de ese sujeto: Shemyuki, creo que se llamaba.

-¿Ya intentaste en internet?-preguntó Yahico, haciendo que lo observaran muy extraño-  en internet hay paginas que hablan de muchos demonios, cultos, leyendas y todas esas cosas, tal vez encuentren donde supuestamente pueden estar escondiéndose...hay leyendas acerca de guaridas o templos de dioses y demonios...en todo el mundo- y observando los rostros de los demás dijo- ¿qué? ¿acaso no se les ocurrió esa?

-¿Cómo sabes tu todo eso?—preguntó el gato halado.

-Fácil- dijo él- ¿saben acaso en cuantos lugares hemos estado nosotros?-observándoles- es notorio que sepamos de todo eso.

Guardaron silencio y se miraron unos con otros, en ese momento, Yue se transforma en Yukito y dice- voy por mi computadora personal.  Estaremos en internet en unos instantes,.- saliendo por la puerta.

-Voy contigo- dijo Kia- y así traigo la mía también.  Fascinantes aparatos...me he vuelto con el tiempo una adicta a las computadoras- dijo la ex guardiana, saliendo detrás de su esposo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Ya te cansaste de volverla loca?-dijo Hibari observando a Shemyuki sentado en una especie de trono negro de brazos cruzados.  Enfrente de él estaba Tomoyo inconsciente en el piso.  Se veía su piel, mas pálida de lo normal.

-Odio los mortales- dijo Shemyuki- se creen tan fuertes. Cuando no lo son...morirá en cualquier momento.

-No lo hará- dijo ella – los mortales son muy valientes cuando se sienten amenazados, o aquello que aman, de todas maneras. No saber de sus hijos, sus amigos y su amor, le da fuerzas...deberías ya saberlo.  Llevas en este juego con ella, días.

-Desde que llegó, para serte exacto- dijo Shemyuki- ¿En que piensas? Pues supongo que no es una visita social.

-No lo es- dijo ella mirándole- estaba pensando ir a donde Goshe.

-¿A que, si se puede saber? Suponía yo, que tenías todo bajo control.

-Así es que lo tengo- dijo Hibari- falta muy poco para obtener todos los talismanes...muy poco- mirándole- pero aun así, quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

-Tu problema es- dijo él mirándole y poniéndose de pie. – que eres un demonio que era mortal...te sientes atraída por él.

-Hace mucho tiempo que lo mío y lo de él terminó- dijo ella- aun estábamos en esa dimensión, encerrados cuando tuvimos algo....ya se terminó.

-Juegas con nosotros y nos tienes como tus piezas de ajedrez.- dijo Shemyuki mirándole- tienes suerte porque esos chiquillos o en todo caso, ellos, no saben como usar los talismanes...si supieran el verdadero uso del primer talismán.- mirando a Hibari fruncir el ceño y levantar su mano enfrente de ella, donde una especie de espejo apareció- si lo sabes ¿no?

-El primer talismán...no me preocuparía por él.- dijo Hibari-. Me contaste de ese...se de los otros seis.  Ese séptimo lo dudo. Dudo que haya existido...

-Pues no dudes- dijo él bajando el tono de su voz en el lugar que podía escuchar el eco de sus voces.—lo vi una vez, antes de que lo mandarán entre los mortales...custodiado, para que no hiciera daño.

-¿A eso enviaste a los otros, no?- dijo ella mirándole- ¿o acaso pensaste que me ocultarías a mi, el hecho de que estas usando a los otros dos para conseguir el  primer talismán?-preguntó su interlocutora.

-Tiene el poder de combatir a los otros seis si es necesario- dijo Shemyuki- fue enviado y escondido en la tierra.  Deberías temer de que los mocosos se crucen con él en su camino. ¿te imaginas el poder si la chica hija de ese tal Li, obtiene ese talismán?  Su poder sería inagotable.

-¿no que su uso, dirige a la muerte?-preguntó gesticulando duda y dramatismo además de incredulidad de que en realidad, tal poder existiese.

-"El poder y energía del hechicero será drenada y su vida acortada" –dijo Shemyuki- esa es la leyenda.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso. – dijo ella activando el espejo y en un momento un rostro en el reflejo se hacía visible.  No era el reflejo de Hibari, era de alguien mas.  se podía ver quien era...la elegida.  Pero no estaba sola.- además: podrás lastimar mas a tu enemigo, matando a sus amigos... o en su caso, a su padre.

-¿Piensas matar a Li?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No. Por lo menos, aun no...tengo que contarle primero la verdad, acerca de su querido padre.-mirando y analizando con cuidado el rostro de Sasha reflejado en el espejo.

-No te creerá...

-Eso tu no lo sabes.

-Confiará mas en su madre....

-no si los colocó frente a frente-dijo ella sonriéndole- ¿Qué?-observando a Shemyuki fruncir su rostro y ella con mirada juguetona, dijo-  Estoy aburrida.  Necesito algo con que entretenerme y no quiero que él muera teniendo a su padre como el héroe que no es... no lo resisto.-desapareciendo pero el espejo, se quedó activado.

***-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-***

-Siento llegar tarde- decía Sasha llegando con Yuin a su lado.  Mas atrás venía Nakuru.

-No importa- dijo Keroberos- aun falta algo para la media noche...estás a tiempo.

-¿y los demás?-preguntó ella. Observando a Touya g. De pie al lado del árbol.  Miró pero no vio a Osamu y a Hotaru -¿dónde están los demás?

-Ya la señora Li apagó la luz- dijo la voz de Osamu.- los demás ya están supuestamente dormidos.

-¿Crees que tus hermanas nos delatarán?-preguntó Sasha a Touya G. Mientras buscaba con sus oidos de donde pudo haber provenido la voz de Osamu, ya que se escuchaba bastante cerca de ellos.

-Nop. No lo creo.- dijo él- Azalia solo tiene tiempo para jugar a las muñecas y Cathy siempre niega todo lo que sabe.  Incluso en la casa en Japón....

En ese momento, alguien brinca de las ramas superiores del árbol y cae al lado de Sasha lo que provoca que la chica se sorprenda y el chico dice- vámonos ¿no? Tenemos que hallar el primer talismán.

-¿Dónde empezaremos sabelotodo?-preguntó Keroberos de mala gana.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-decía Sasha aun agarrándose su pecho debido a la impresión.  En realidad la había asustado.

-¿Te asusté?.- preguntó el chico.

-No- dijo ella mintiéndole – solo me sorprendiste.

-No entiendo como – dijo el  extendiéndole un libro- en tu casa hay alguien que le gusta leer en las ramas de los árboles.  La otra noche, cuando llegamos, había un chimpancé colgado de este árbol leyendo ese libro.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Como que chimpancé!!!???- dijo ella alterada y bastante ofendida- ¿Acaso tengo cara de chimpancé?

-¿Eras tu?.- decía Osamu bajando de las ramas del árbol y escuchando la discusión de los jóvenes- ¿Esa eras tu?

-Si- dijo ella mirándole- ¿A quien fue que caí encima?

-A mi – dijo Hotaru.

-¿Cómo que caíste encima? ¿cuándo pasó eso?-preguntó Touya G.

-¡¡Ay dios mío ya bastaaaaa!!!- decía Keroberos todo enojado, tratando de calmar los ánimos- nos escucharán desde la casa y todo se echará a perder...

-Es cierto- dijo Nakuru- estamos perdiendo el tiempo.—transformándose en Ruby Moon- activen el tablero para buscar el primer talismán.

-Vaya- dijo Osamu observando la bella figura de la hermosa guardiana con alas de mariposa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Ella.

-Es muy linda- dijo él con corazones alrededor de su cabeza.

-Pues gracias- dijo ella toda orgullosa- todavía hago rodar algunas cabezas- muy orgullosa.

-Osamu- dijo Sasha sonriéndose ante su gesto y el rostro con la boca abierta-¿qué te pasa?-observando como con cara de idiota se quedaba observando a la guardiana. 

-Se ha enamorado de nuevo- dijo Hotaru observándole- hasta ahora, también enamoraba esta tarde a la hermana de este- señalando a Touya G.- y mira que hasta los encontré....-pero decidió no decir nada ante el rostro de Touya G.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hermana?- tomándolo por el cuello y comenzándolo a ahorcar.

-Sasha- dijo Keroberos- tenemos que irnos- transformándose en su verdadera identidad.

-Si- dijo ella.  Llamando la carta vuelo, subió a su báculo y dijo- Keroberos, lleva contigo a...- dudando.  Veía que Touya G. Era retenido de asesinar a Osamu por Ruby Moon y dijo- llévate a Hotaru y Osamu.

-T.T ¿Tenemos que hacerlo así?- dijo Osamu todo decepcionado.  Quería montar la carta vuelo con Sasha...-señalando a la joven.  Ella estaba sonrojada y con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó Touya G- ¿También piensas conquistar a mi prima? ¿MI PRIMA? ¡¡Estas muy equivocado!!

-Ya basta- dijo Kero refunfuñando- este va a ser un viaje bastante largo.

-Disculpen- dijo Yuin pero los demás seguían discutiendo entre si.

-No veo por que no puedo ir con ella-T.T -quiero ir con ella...

-Ya lo escuchaste- dijo Hotaru -. No lo provoques.  No se porque está así.  Actúa como si fuera su hermano.  Es su prima, por todos los santos.

-No te gustaría ir con ella ¿Cierto?- viendo que Hotaru observaba a Sasha mientras revisaba las alas en su báculo.  

-Disculpen- volvía a repetir Yuin.

-No voy a permitir que ninguno de esos pervertidos se acerque a mi prima, Nakuru. No lo permito-dijo Touya G. A la guardiana.

Solo se conformaba la guardiana con sonreír y dijo- ¿Sabes? Kinomoto actuaba de la misma manera...

-Chicos...- decía Yuin pero nadie le prestaba atención.

-¿Adonde vamos primero?.- preguntaba Hotaru a Sasha.

-¿y ahora? ¿por qué este se le acerca?-preguntaba Touya G. Mirando a Hotaru acercarse con esa excusa pero vio que su mirada a la joven se había suavizado.

-....- Sasha.

-¿Alguna idea?- decía Osamu mirando al par.

-¡¡¡CHICOS!!!.-dijo finalmente exasperándose Yuin.

-¿Qué?- preguntaban los muchachos al unísono.

-Por fin- decía Yuin- no hay espacio-señalando sus medios de transporte para salir de la casa.  En Keroberos van dos.  En el báculo dos mas y somos...cinco- contándose a si mismo, a Hotaru, Sasha, Touya G. Y Osamu.-

-O.O??-todos le observaban.

-No todos podemos ir- dijo el mirando a los demás- Alguien tendrá que quedarse.

-No necesariamente- dijo Nakuru- Touya G. Tienes el poder de tu padre y eres uno de los elegidos.  Pide que la magia te ayude....

-O.o??- Touya G. Observaba a la guardiana.

-llama a los poderes de tu padre y ellos vendrán.  Recuerdo que antes de que ustedes nacieran y después de nacidos, que pueden controlar la magia de sus antecesores y por tanto pueden comandarnos a nosotros. Así mismo, como Sasha puede dominar los poderes de las Sakura Cards, tu puedes dominar el poder del amo Eriol...

-¿Qué significa....-preguntó Touya G.

Exhalando dijo.- Extiende tu mano- 

El chico obedeció y extendió su mano.

-Concéntrate- dijo ella.  Él cerró los ojos y se concentró. Ella dijo- Ven a mi y libérate.

-"Ven a mi y liberare"- manteniendo su postura.

-No veo nada- dijo Yuin.

-Esperen-dijo Nakuru.

-Yo tampoco ¿qué están planeando?- preguntó Osamu.  Hotaru guardó silencio.  En ese momento, de la casa podía ver salir un pequeño punto de luz de color amarillo.  Una brisa suave y cálida se comenzó a sentir en los pies de Touya G.  

-Miren eso- dijo Sasha cuando concentró su atención en los pies de Touya G.  Una luz brillante formaba un sello a sus pies.

-El sello- dijo Keroberos todo sorprendido admirando, como el sello de Eriol,como lo había conocido años atrás, volvía a surgir y nada menos que de su hijo.  De un momento a otro, aquella lucecita que habían visto salir era la llave mágica de Eriol la cual, al posarse en la mano de Touya G., se convirtió en el báculo en cuyo tope se encontraba desplegado el sol.  Touya G. Abrió sus ojos y contempló admirado.

-Increíble –dijo Sasha acercándose.  Touya G, viendo la atención que había atraído de su prima, se sonrojó ligeramente.

Osamu colocando su mano en el hombro de Hotaru, dijo – Creo que tienes competencia.

-¿Eh?- preguntaba mirando a su amigo- ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Acaso insinúas que....

-Vámonos- dijo Osamu, no queriendo escuchar negación por parte de su amigo y subiendo a la espalda de Keroberos.

-si-. Dijo Sasha subiendo a su báculo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer con esto?-preguntó Touya g.

-Di "Volar"- dijo Nakuru.

Repitiendo lo dicho por la guardiana, al báculo le surgieron unas alas, pero en vez de parecerse a las alas del báculo de Sakura, o mejor dicho, de Sasha, estás eran mas bien alas de murciélago pero eran doradas. Se subió al báculo y montó a Yuin en él.  En pocos momentos, Touya G. Y Sasha estaban en los cielos volando mientras le seguían Keroberos con Hotaru y Osamu, quien el primero tenía el ceño fruncido viendo a Touya G. Hablar con Sasha mientras Osamu se reía y coqueteaba con Ruby Moon.

Exhalando profundamente Kero dijo- este será el viaje mas largo de mi vida...- mientras se perdían en los cielos.

De cerca alguien los vio marcharse.  Observó como Touya g.  Llamaba el báculo, lo cual odiaba.  Siempre había odiado la cercanía de Touya G. Con Eriol...siempre su favorito.  Entonces, Cathy era la modelo y diseñadora. Azalia la fanática de los cuentos de hada y de las pinturas.  Ella era la del coro.  Caminó por los pasillos oscuros y vacíos de la mansión.  Sabía a donde se dirigía.  En pocos momentos, estaba delante de la puerta.  Iba a abrirla pero su mano detuvo el movimiento.  Dio dos pasos atrás.

-¿Vas a entrar? ¿o pensarás quedarte toda la noche afuera?-preguntó la voz.

Ingresando en la habitación dijo- ¿cómo supo que estaba aquí?

-No eres como tus hermanas.—dijo él – tal vez por eso, creo que tu madre y yo te descuidamos.—dijo Hiraguizagua.

-Vine para ver como estabas- dijo ella- en mis sueños...

-Han sido extraños. Viste a todos aquellos a tu alrededor muriendo ¿Verdad?

-¿cómo sabes tu eso?-tratando de ver en la oscuridad. La habitación estaba oscura y ella trataba de guiarse por el sonido de su voz.

-La oscuridad aun no te ha absorbido – dijo él, encendiendo la luz de su lámpara.  En la habitación solo estaban ellos.  Ella con sus poderes cerró la puerta- veo que tus poderes han aumentado.

-¿cómo sabes tu de mis sueños?- dijo ella mirándole y repitiendo la pregunta . En esos momentos, vestía muy a lo oriental.  Era un vestido azul japonés de dos piezas que hacía contraste con sus ojos.  Fríos y calculadores.- ¿Acaso puedes buscar y ver en mi cabeza?

-Lamento mucho que hayas llegado a esto- dijo él tratando de ponerse de pie pero deteniéndose debido a su condición de invalidez, cosa que tal vez su hija no tenía idea.- pensé por mucho tiempo, que serías parte de la solución.  No del problema...

-No soy ningún problema.  Ya no mas.

-¿acaso crees que él te ama?- haciendo que le mirara a los ojos- ¿Acaso crees que se importa por ti? ¿qué le interesas?

-¿Acaso no?- dijo ella- Dime "CLOW"- alzando su voz en ese nombre y viéndolo fruncir el ceño- ¿Acaso tu no mantuviste secretos de nosotros tres?

-De todos ustedes, siempre creí que serías tu, la que me perdonaría mas fácil.  A tu madre y a mi...

-Te equivocaste...- dijo ella secamente.

-No puedes negar que si viniste, fue por que querías saber que ocurrió .  que pasó con todos nosotros.

-Vengo porque quiero ayudar a Goshe a encontrar el talismán , es todo.- mirándole desafiadoramente y quitando su mirada de él.

-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó.

-No- dijo ella simplemente.

-¿no lo sientes?

-¿El que?- dijo ella- 

-El poder del talismán,  o de uno de ellos, de todas formas...eres uno de los elegidos.

-¡NO SOY como uno de ellos!!- alzando su voz- no lo soy.

-¿Qué eres entonces?

-Soy uno de los que ellos combatirán.

-no lo creo...

-No me conoces entonces "Padre" 

-Salia...todavía tienes una alternativa...puedes hablar conmigo.  Eres mi hija.

Volteándose dijo – Goshe necesita de mi ayuda.

-¿Hace cuanto lo conoces?- preguntó su padre.

-Seis meses- dijo ella- tal vez un poco menos...-sonriendo sutilmente.

-¿Lo amas, cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que lo amas- dijo él mirándole- no tienes que responderme que no.  Tienes la misma mirada soñadora de tu madre que hace mas de 14 años atrás. La mirada que ella solo me dedicaba a mi.  

-Soy su única amiga.—dijo ella- sus socios como suele llamarlos, lo quieren muerto.  Lo salvé aquella vez...lo salvé.- 

-tal vez- dijo él -. No lo niego ¿pero deberías confiar en tus ojos, o en tu corazón? Recuerda que es un demonio...

-No siempre lo fue –dijo ella- él era mortal como nosotros...y usó un hechizo para incrementar sus poderes...después otros cinco aparecieron...los lanzaron a la otra dimensión...al Alustre.  Después llegó la nueva líder, Hibari.

-¿Sabes que ella tiene a Li? ¿A tu madre? ¿Y que asesinó a Kaho? A sangre fría.

-Si lo se- dijo ella- lamento lo de madre, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer...

-¿No puedes llegar a ella?-tratando de conseguir un rayo de esperanza pues sabía que el corazón de su hija, no se cerraría para su propia madre.  Si tenía contacto con Tomoyo, podría tal vez, salvarle la vida desde adentro, o por lo menos, asegurarse de que con su hija, estaría a salvo...era lo que deseaba.  Si quería salvarle a ambas, tenía que actuar rápido, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Salia, o en todo caso, hacerla que razonara y volviera al lado correcto, antes de que fuese muy tarde.

-No- dijo ella- hay un problema de los otros tres... ¿por qué quieres saber todo esto?-presintiendo que sus preguntas eran mas bien un interrogatorio- ¿¡Acaso me interrogas!?? ¿Acaso no vas a cambiar nunca CLOW? – desapareciendo- esto es la guerra...

-¿Amo?-dijo Spinel saliendo de su escondite.

-Ahora sabemos un poco mas del enemigo antes de atacar.- endureciendo su rostro después que su hija desapareció.

-Amo- dijo Spinel.- sabe que hay que hacer lo correcto ¿Cierto? Recuerde que aunque sea su hija, el destino de la humanidad también está en nuestras manos.

-Sigue siendo mi hija Spinel.- dijo Eriol- debemos tener fe que antes de que los chicos lleguen a todos los talismanes, ella recobre su sentido y vuelva.

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si no lo hace?

-Lo lamentaré mucho...

-No lo dice en serio...-dudando de lo dicho por Eriol- es su hija...su pequeña- dudando preguntar dijo- me quiere decir que, si el momento llega y ella,...toma la decisión incorrecta ¿Dejará que ella muera o entre a la otra dimensión con los demás demonios?

-Sinceramente, no lo se Spinel.-apagando la luz y tratando de no pensar en el razonamiento del guardián.- no lo se.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Se materializó dentro de la mansión de la familia Li.  Era casi el amanecer. Caminó hasta que dio con la puerta que le interesaba.  Ingresó en la alcoba sin despertar a su ocupante solo observándole dormir.  cuando la presencia fue sentida, la señora Li, abrió sus ojos.

-¿Lista para el juicio final Ieran?-preguntó Hibari mirándole 

-Hice mi paz hace ya mucho tiempo niña- haciéndola cambiar su semblante.- y Hen está esperándome a mi en el Cielo, no a ti.

-me lo quitaste hace ya mucho tiempo- dijo ella mirándole observándole desde su lecho.- pero no crees que puedo reemplazarlo con tu hijo ¿Eh?

-A Shaoran no lo atraparás tan fácil- dijo ella mirándole—hace mucho tiempo que se tu secreto. El secreto tuyo y de Hen.  Él me lo contó. Si crees que me romperás el corazón, estás muy equivocada.

-Claro que lo sabes- dijo ella mirándole—eres  una oportunista Ieran y una manipuladora...podría llevarme tu vida en este instante...¿lo sabes no?

-No puedes hacer tal cosa- dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente- esta habitación está protegida Hibari....no intentes nada o no podrás salir con vida.

-Eres una tonta...- endureciendo su mirada- lo fuiste hace ya, tantos años y lo eres ahora...¿Qué te garantiza que tu hijo sigue con vida? Pude haberlo matado hace ya mucho tiempo...

-No- dijo ella- no lo has hecho,  te conozco...usas a las personas hasta el ultimo momento, como hiciste con aquellos que te creyeron tantos años atrás...como hiciste con Hen  ¿Acaso no recuerdas?

Guardó silencio por unos momentos y bajó la vista; por lo que parecía, Ieran había tocado un punto del pasado que Hibari no quería revivir, no quería recordar...como Hen... despertó de aquellos sentimientos que ella provocaba- quieres verme perder el control- dirigiendo la mirada nuevamente.- no lo lograrás.  Jamás lo harás...¡¡jamás!!

-¡¡Admítelo!!- dijo Ieran alzando su voz- los Li no te querían simplemente porque sabían lo que eras...una oportunista...

-¡¡¡MENTIRA!! YO AMABA A HEN...CON TODA MI ALMA Y TU ME LO QUITASTE....TU. Y SOLO TU.- Comenzando a sentirse un gran poder proveniente del aura de Hibari-  SIEMPRE LLEVARAS ESE PESO EN TU CORAZON.

-No – dijo ella mirándole .- tu lo llevarás. Pues al final, Hen murió protegiéndome a mi y no a ti...enviándote con ese viejo conjuro a donde quiera que has estado.-   mirando como Hibari apretaba sus puños.  Una brisa fría comenzó a rodearlas ambas.  Ieran se puso de pie enfrente de ella- puedes hacerme lo que quieras; ya hice lo que tenía que hacer en vida...- acercándose sin importarle la rabia de Hibari y el temor que tenía en su corazón pero no revelaba en su mirada.- No importa lo que me hagas a mi, o a Shaoran...Hen no volverá y Sakura y sus hijos será la nueva generación de los Li y tu...Morirás en manos de mi nieta...lleva la sangre de Hen en sus venas...al final, morirás...

-Eres una maldita...-dijo Hibari entrecortando el sonido de su voz.- utilizas mis sentimientos por Hen que aun existen en mi corazón en mi contra...¿quieres morir acaso?

-Te lo dije: ya hice mi paz conmigo misma.

-Nos volveremos a ver- sintiendo que alguien con poderes se dirigía a su dirección- tengo que hacerle una visita a tu nieta- sonriendo sutilmente y vio duda en los ojos de Ieran. Finalmente cuando se abrió la puerta, desapareció.

-¿Era ella, no?- preguntó Sakura. Momentos después entró Yue.- pude sentir su presencia.  ¿estás bien?- viendo lo pálida que se puso Ieran una vez ella se fue.

Comenzando a rodar lagrimas en el rostro de Ieran esta dijo.- pensé que lo había olvidado.- comenzando a entrecortarse el tono de su voz- pero ha regresado como si fuera ayer....

**-----------Flash back-----------**

 -Te estoy dando la oportunidad de salir con vida de esta Hibari- decía Hen Li con espada en mano – vete y no regreses.

_-No puedo creerlo- decía ella viéndole manchada su ropa con sangre y de pie protegiendo a Ieran y a un bulto que llevaba en sus brazos.- hace mucho tiempo, dijiste que tu amor por mi no cambiaría...jamás lo haría ¿Ahora la proteges a ella sobre mi?_

_-Ella es mi esposa- dijo mirando a Hibari friamente – trataste de matar lo que amo...a ella y a mi hijo ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de tal cosa?_

_-Quise verlo como un accidente para que no sufrieras tanto, Hen- dijo ella- te iba a hacer olvidar...y luego, nuestro hijo ocuparía el lugar tuyo cuando tu momento llegara...ella te tiene embrujado ¿Acaso no puedes verlo?_

_-Veo tu negra aura- dijo Hen observando a Hibari- eso es lo que veo...como la maldad se apodera de ti, cada minuto que pasa. ¿Acaso hiciste un conjuro de magia negra?_

_-Está prohibida en el Concilio...-dijo ella mirándole-pero vaya cosas..no estoy en el concilio.- en ese momento, agitando sus dedos sutilmente, unas ramas de una planta que se encontraba en el salón comienza a transformarse en cabezas de serpiente verde y brillante.  Comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo, en dirección de Ieran.  Alguien en sus brazos comienza a llorar._

_Ieran, actuando rápido, forma un circulo protector alrededor de ella y del pequeño Shaoran quien apenas tenía alrededor de dos años y quien lloraba tal vez porque presentía el peligro.  Ieran dice- Hen..._

_-No aguantará mucho Hen- dijo ella mirándole- tienes una alternativa: ven conmigo... o velos morir....tu decides._

_No pensó mucho cuando dijo- No te amo...¿Acaso eso tan simple es que no puedes entender? Lo nuestro fue un espejismo...creo que para llevar la contraria a mis padres...ya soy un adulto y Ieran es mi esposa.- alzando su espada en contra de Hibari. – si no quieres entender eso...no se que hacemos aquí- descargando un ataque en contra de la mujer: puso el filo de su espada en el suelo y dijo- Rayo ven- haciendo una partidura en el suelo que se abrió hasta lo pies de Hibari._

_En ese momento, una luz cegadora, provino del cuerpo de Hen Li.  Su deseo por proteger a su familia era fuerte.  La magia o su nivel de magia se incrementó hasta niveles sobrenaturales y retrocedió adonde estaban Ieran y el pequeño Shaoran protegidos por el circulo protector activado por Ieran. Dijo a su esposa- Cuida de él Ieran...que no cometa los mismo errores que yo...-sonriendo al rostro de su hijo y acariciando el rostro de Ieran dijo- nos veremos pronto._

_Unas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro y dijo- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Hen?_

_-Te amo ¿lo sabes no?_

_-No te despidas de mi- comenzó a sentir como un rayo de energía salía del cuerpo de su esposo y se dirigía al centro de la habitación donde en el piso, había un sello enmarcado: el sello del Ying y el Yang. (luz y oscuridad, bien y el mal).  Este sello brilló.- no te vas a ir..._

_-Ieran. – dijo el por ultima vez, poniéndose de pie, frente a frente a Hibari y con su espada en mano dijo- es hora de enviarte al otro mundo._

_Hibari por primera vez, en todo ese tiempo, desde que adquirió tal poder negro, sintió temor.  Era grande la fe de Hen Li por proteger a su familia,  a su esposa, a su hijo.- no te atreverías- le dijo._

_-"Poderes de los cuatro elementos que resguardan los cielos...- comenzó a recitar.  La luz se volvió mas intensa.  Tanto así, que Ieran cubrió su rostro y el de Shaoran. ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo.  Sus lagrimas mojaban el pelo de su hijo.  Sabía que después de que Hen terminará, no sobreviviría.  Era demasiado el poder que el llamaba para mandar a Hibari a otra dimensión, donde no ocasionaría daño. No escuchó el conjuro debido a un silbido fuerte y ensordecedor además de la cegadora luz que le impedía ver o escuchar nuevamente la voz de Hen.  Cuando pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente, era la abuela Li quien le despertaba.  Femeii cargaba a Shaoran en sus brazos y Futtie estaba sollozando.  Solo ahí lo supo...Hen había dado su vida para desaparecer a ese demonio de la faz de la tierra, pagando con ello un alto precio: su propia vida.  Jamás fue la misma. _

**-------------Fin del flash back--------------**

-¿Adonde vamos ahora?- dijo Sasha una vez descendieron.

-Es muy arriesgado volar en plena luz del día- dijo Kero en su falsa identidad.-- ¿Se imaginan si alguien nos ve volando? Traería demasiados problemas.

-Tendremos entonces que viajar de noche- dijo Hotaru observando el tablero el cual no indicaba nada- esta cosa parece que se rompió.

-Creo que estamos muy lejos del primer talismán- dijo Yuin observando a los jóvenes.- ¿En donde estamos de todas maneras?

-¿Alguien trajo mapa?-preguntó Ruby Moon. – miren allá debajo parece una ciudad- mirando desde la colina.- tendremos que preguntar por direcciones...

-Nos tomará bajar de aquí alrededor de dos a tres horas- dijo Hotaru guardando el tablero.-también podremos desayunar...

-No parece una ciudad muy grande- dijo Sasha.

-No es tan grande como Hong Kong....- dijo Osamu observando—pero ciudad al fin....vamos que tengo hambre.

-Yo también. –dijo Kero.  En ese momento, volaba al lado de Sasha.  Hotaru le lanza una mirada y lo toma del aire, tomándolo por sorpresa.  Lo pone en las manos de Sasha.

-Guárdalo o llévalo en la mano, o traeremos miradas- colocándolo en las manos de la chica.

-Muy bien- dijo ella comenzando a caminar con Kero en sus manos.

-Que molesto- dijo Kero con espirales en sus ojos.- me maltrató mucho.

-pero tiene razón- dijo Nakuru- atraerías muchas miradas.

Mientras Nakuru se burlaba de Keroberos mientras caminaban Sasha observaba el sol en el cielo y pensó- _Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no estamos_- mirando atrás como si buscara con su vista señales de su casa, sin importarle que estaban a mucha distancia de Hong Kong, tanta que no se veían los altos edificios de la ciudad.-_Prometo rescatar a papá...mamá...ojalá lo comprendas_.- caminando con la vista al frente donde los chicos, ya le llevaban cierta ventaja.-O.o ¡¡¡ey chicos!!- con gotas en su cuello- Espérenme...-y comenzando a agilizar el paso, para reunirse con el grupo de los viajeros, dando comienzo al principio de sus aventuras.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Comentarios de la autora:  Dios mio...si que me gustan los retos (tecleando lo mas aprisa y con gotas de sudor en toda la frente)....Saludos a Andrea (recibí tu correo muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo chica)...a Naiko y a Hibari....a Maika...(quien anda por ahí con sus historias las cuales me las encuentro interesantísimas)....ok...por este medio (y después de los saludos), tengo para bien informar que debido a una serie de compromisos contraídos, la entrega de estos capítulos de este fic, se retrasarán dos semanas máximo (suelo colocarlos semanalmente)...los que son fanáticos de historias como yo, se habrán percatado de las serie de compromisos en los cuales he incurrido....y lo que me hace mas difícil la publicación de las historias una por semana. 

Hibari: __ ¿Cómo que piensas hacer eso? ¿Y nosotros que?

Crystal: lo siento pero es necesario....

Andrea: Necesario mi abuela _ ¿Acaso nos vas a dejar colgadas?

Crystal: Cálmense chicas, no es para tanto T.T     n_n (que chicas tan entusiastas)

Naiko: ¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?!!!

Crystal.: solo digo que me tomará mas tiempo...**no que no las seguiré**.

Hibari: Pues mas te vale que las continúes...o verás de lo que soy capaz (con una esfera de fuego en sus manos). 

Crystal: Creo que este sería el momento perfecto de pedir ayuda. (activando un campo de fuerza a mi alrededor).... T.T (que temperamentos)

Naiko: pues a mi no me ha gustado la idea tampoco (consultando sus cartas tarot) puedo hacer que una plaga te caiga, si no están a tiempo...

Crystal: no te atreverías..... T.T

Naiko: ¿Quieres probar?-sacando un libro antiguo y polvoso.

Hibari.: no creo que ni la guardia nacional te salvaría.

Andrea: opino lo mismo igual yo....

Crystal: U.u  que confusión...no se pongan así, no es para tanto. (suerte que no todas las chicas están aquí....

Hibari: tengo los mismos poderes que el demonio (con dolor de muelas y todo) así que no me provoques.

Naiko y Andrea: ¡¡lo mismo decimos!!!

Crystal.: antes de que se arme la verdadera guerra, ya saben la rutina: **Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, (por favor no viruses) a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  o Reviews (esos también me gustan)**

**PD: No les hagan caso. Ellas me quieren (aunque les cueste trabajo admitirlo) **

**Todas: ¡¡no cuentes tanto con eso!! ____ **


	12. capt 11

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo XI: "Problemas de menor tamaño...."**

Eriol estaba en el comedor, recién tomando su desayuno preparado por Kia.  Decidió que ese era el día perfecto para salir de la habitación.  No había podido dormir en toda la noche; primero, estaba la partida de los chicos, según él se imaginaba, debían de haber ya descendido al primer pueblo que les tomó el amanecer.  Iba a ser particularmente extraño ver volar a personas en leones y preciosa chica con alas de Mariposa.  

Tomaba en ese momento una taza de café. Quería saborearla  bien antes de que alguien se percatara de que algunos miembros de aquella particular familia, no estaban presentes en la residencia.  Sakura, con el tiempo, se había convertido en una mujer muy poderosa mágicamente y además en los círculos sociales de Hong Kong.  Ella sería quien ocuparía el puesto de la Señora Ieran cuando esta falleciera.  Aunque sería la absoluta señora, si a Shaoran le pasaba algo.  Pero tenían ya días que no sabían ni de Shaoran ni de Tomoyo.  Le preocupaba aquello.  Shaoran era un poderoso hechicero pero, como podría el combatir a siete demonios...

Su única esperanza era Salia; aunque tenia que admitir que era poca.  Salia no quería saber de él.  De ninguno de aquellos que según ella, le habían engañado.  Tal vez, y solo tal vez, tenía un poco de esperanza en su corazón pensando que su hija después de todo lo dicho, razonaría y ayudaría desde adentro, o en todo caso, volvería con su familia, donde debía estar.  

Sabía que los sentimientos de su pequeña estaban divididos.  Podía observar la frialdad en su mirada. Pero no estaba todavía perdida.  Cuanto deseaba en esos momentos poder ver el futuro.  Que alguien le diera una pista de lo que le esperaría.  Aunque si tenía sospechas de algo.  Siempre tenía una teoría para si mismo.   Cuantas veces y en cuantos momentos, desde que Shaoran y el once años atrás discutieron aquella teoría de que sus hijos, serían los mas poderosos hechiceros que hubiesen surgido jamás. Pero también tenía que considerar de que la situación no era fácil.   Shaoran no estaba presente, Sakura estaba en un estado muy delicado de embarazo.  Tomoyo no estaba, fue tomada por ese demonio y aparte de todo, a diferencia de Shaoran, Tomoyo era mortal.  Estaba en manos de ese que se hace llamar Ángel de la muerte, según pudo averiguar con Yukito y Kia la noche anterior.  Si encontraron diversos lugares en internet que se especializaban en ese tipo de información.  Incluso antiguos pergaminos de siglos atrás, podían ser vistos hasta traducidos en internet, claro, si sabias a donde buscar.

Miró el sobre que tenía a un lado, cerca de su servilleta y tomó otro sorbo de café.  ¿Cómo lo tomaría Sakura la partida de Sasha? ¿o en todo caso, Touya? Sabía que  Touya adoraba a sus sobrinas como era de protector con Kinad.  Eso era lo que le molestaba de aquel asunto de la creación de cartas por parte de su hija.   

Sakura, gastaba mucha de su energía cuando tenía once años en solo cambiar cartas.   Touya se percataba de todo lo que ocurría con su hermana en esos días.  Ahora, su hija, su única hija, estaba creando con solo nueve años un nuevo juego de cartas y anoche se percató de que su magia había hecho algo que con once años, Eriol pudo hacer...sabía que la chica tenía unos poderes mágicos sorprendentes pero ¿Hasta donde la magia tenía su límite? Entonces fue que pensó en la única persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde el principio y la única que no tenía quien le defendiera.

-Tomoyo- dijo el mirando el anillo de matrimonio que llevaba puesto, como era la costumbre occidental. Suspiró profundamente.  No se imaginaba su vida, sin Tomoyo a su lado.  Después de todo, fue la chica que se ganó su corazón siendo todavía un jovencito. Sonrió en silencio recordando la noche que Tomoyo le anunció que estaba esperando un bebé.  Un bebé de ellos.  Recordaba aquella noche como si fuera ayer...supo estando en América con Li, que Tomoyo se había enfermado; coincidencialmente, las chicas se habían ido de vacaciones también para América donde residía en esos momentos Touya ejerciendo como medico en un hospital de Chicago. ...

**--------flash back----------**

Recordaba cierta conversación que tuvo el mismo día que se enteró que Tomoyo estaba en América, pero horas antes conversando con Li....

-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-

_-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –preguntaba Shaoran a su amigo, cuando este se veía distraído por algo que le preocupaba y aprovechó el momento que Touya y Tai se fueron a hacer las compras para interrogar a su amigo- has estado muy distraído, peor que Touya._

_-Es que Li- dijo el joven- no se como decirte esto, pero es que no puedo aguantarlo mas y necesito hablarlo con alguien._

_-Creo que somos amigos, podemos confiar el uno en el otro- dijo Shaoran seriamente, observando el rostro de su amigo._

_-Estoy preocupado por Tomoyo- dijo el joven- no nos despedimos como correspondía... quedaron asuntos inconclusos._

_-¿Asuntos? ¿Qué asuntos? Yo no estuve en Japón para saber de esos asuntos._

_-Bueno no se como decir esto- mientras se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo- pero Tomoyo y yo hicimos algo que no debimos hacer._

_-¿Qué pudieron hacer ustedes a que se arrepentirían? ¿Qué?- preguntaba el joven, pero por la cara con las mejillas tintadas de un rojo tomate, y la mirada evasiva de su amigo dijo: -¡OH!!! ¿Qué hicieron que? ¿Tomoyo y Tu? ¡no puedo creerlo!!! ¡¡¡Y yo que pensé que tenía problemas con Touya, pero tú....!!! _

_-¡no me lo recuerdes!!!! Pero lo peor es que no hemos podido hablar al respecto.. al otro día en la mañana, fue cuando recibí tu llamada para que fuera a Hong Kong y no pudimos hablar, además de que las circunstancias que siguieron, no fueron las mas convenientes para nosotros._

_-¿Qué circunstancias?_

_-Bueno...involucran a Sakura y a Naruku._

_-¿Qué ocurre con ellas?_

_-Ellas estuvieron al otro día en la mañana, buscando algunas ropas de Naruku para que pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Sakura, en el departamento y bueno....-dudando en contarle a Shaoran- encontraron a Tomoyo haciéndome el desayuno en una de las pijamas de Naruku._

_ -¿QUEEE???- ¿Sakura y Naruku? ¿Qué hiciste?_

-Lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento, desayunamos todos juntos (escuchando los comentarios algo bueno, ya conoces a Naruku diciendo: " cuanto se tardaron en "Formalizar")-y Eriol con cara de "no puedo creer que yo le di esa actitud" aquí Shaoran puso los ojos como platos por el comentario de la guardiana y que sabía que era ella la que más quería que Eriol y Tomoyo estuviesen juntos.  -Cuando terminamos de desayunar, les ofrecí que fuésemos nuevamente a la casa de Sakura e invoque un conjuro para la memoria. Les borré la memoria

_-¿A Tomoyo también?_

_-No, ella se negó. me conoce mejor de lo que pienso; se imaginaba que iba a usar magia para que Naruku dejara de hacer esos comentarios, pero me dijo que si usaba eso en ella, no funcionaría y que yo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Y la complací y ella dijo que guardaríamos el secreto hasta que fuese posible.   Después me fui a Hong Kong y no dijimos mas nada._

_-Debes de llamarla, Eriol.  Ella debe de estar muy preocupada por ti- dijo su amigo- en todo caso, creo que llamaré a Sakura también, no quiero que se preocupe de más._

_-Creo que es lo mejor, li- dijo su amigo, mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar a casa de Tomoyo y cuando le respondieron, preguntó por ella, la que respondió le dijo algo y cerró el teléfono._

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Tomoyo no está- dijo Eriol- salió al extranjero con su madre.  No me dijeron donde poder localizarla._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-**-*-*--*_

_Horas después, una vez Touya llevó a Sakura y a los demás al departamento de este para que se enteraran de las razones por las cuales estaban los chicos en America, Eriol se percató que Tomoyo no estaba con las chicas..._

_-  ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?-al no ver a su prometida entre los recién llegados._

_-Tomoyo, está descansando en el hotel- dijo Spinel saliendo junto a Kero de la cartera de Nakuru, la cual aun estaba sorprendida y las palabras no le llegaban a sus labios-sufrió un desmayo mientras paseaban esta noche.  Una doctora amiga de Kinomoto, la está atendiendo._

_-¿Qué?? ¿cómo pasó eso? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está enferma?-preguntó Eriol,, preocupado y dijo mientras se ponía una chaqueta, tomaba unas llaves de la repisa -¿En que hotel? _

_-Nos hospedamos en el hotel Drake- dijo Nakuru al fin- suite ...ahora mismo no puedo recordarlo, iré contigo._

_-Eriol, tenemos que hablar, ella está bien... es importante...-comenzó a decirle Touya._

_Eriol se detuvo y le interrumpió, diciendo: -ahora mismo, nada es mas importante que Tomoyo. Lo que sea puede esperar- Touya asintió con el rostro y el joven siguió caminando hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás._

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

_-Es aquella- dijo Nakuru a Eriol, cuando ingresaron a la Suite de las jóvenes, señalándole la puerta que correspondía a la habitación de Tomoyo.  _

_Antes de abrir la puerta, Nakuru dijo a la guardaespaldas- es solo un amigo- y le dijo a Eriol- pasa, creo que está dormida- en ese momento Melody salía de la habitación de Tomoyo y observó con detenimiento al joven._

_-Eres amigo de Sakura ¿no? Te vi en Japón, cuando me los encontré en el camino._

_-Si-. Dijo el joven- me apellido Hiraguizagua ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo está?- dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo._

_-Está bien- dijo tratando de tranquilizarle- está muy bien; ahora está durmiendo.  ¿Por que no regresas mañana?_

_-Preferiría pasar, aunque sea por un minuto, por favor- dijo mirándole a los ojos, y ella accedió y le dijo antes de retirarse- cuídala mucho. Y no la dejes sola jamás ¿de acuerdo?-Eriol se encontró extrañado ante tal petición de la joven y asintió, aunque no entendió en ese momento que le quiso decir con aquello._

_El joven entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta atrás de sí y observó a la joven la cual yacía en la cama y la encontró mas hermosa que nunca.  Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, observándole y acariciándole ese abundante cabello negro mientras ella continuaba en su placido sueño._

_Ella en un momento abrió sus preciosos ojos azulados y se encontró con la mirada del joven, quien no se percató que había despertado, mientras aún acariciaba su pelo; ella le tomó la mano y sorprendiéndole dijo: -me imaginaba que eras tú el que estaba aquí._

_-hola- le dijo el joven sutilmente- me dijeron que estabas enferma y vine a verte ¿te alegra?_

_-eso depende._

_-¿de que depende?_

_-De si utilizaste tus poderes para venir de donde quiera que tú, Tai y Shaoran estaban o en realidad estaban aquí en América.  Lo primero no es posible, pues no tienes esa clase de poderes, así que confío en lo segundo- mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama. _

_-Tienes razón- dijo el joven mirándole- es acerca de los libros del Concilio que fueron robados. uno de ellos es de cartas mágicas y estamos ayudando a recolectarlas; no queríamos ponerlas en peligro a ustedes y decidimos hacernos cargo ¿Estas enojada?_

_-Sakura dice que soy la mas compresiva de nosotras; no podría enojarme contigo, no ahora, aunque no se de cómo reaccionarás..._

_-¿Que ocurre?_

_-¿Recuerdas que esperaríamos hasta que pudiésemos decirle juntos a mi madre acerca de nosotros?_

_-si. Lo recuerdo.  Esperaríamos a que estuviese mejor y se recuperara por completo y estuviese en un tremendo buen humor- y mirando la mano de la joven dijo mientras observaba el anillo- ¿acaso ya lo..._

_-¿Si lo sabe? No aun no.  No he podido decírselo, aunque eso no me ha impedido lucir tu regalo. Ella no sabe que por costumbres occidentales esto es un anillo de compromiso.  Que estamos comprometidos y que nos ...._

_-¿QUÉ COSA QUE? ¿TOMOYO? ¿TU Y ESTE...?- resonó la voz de Sonomi por toda la habitación quien ingresaba en ese momento con el medicamento para el dolor estomacal de la joven (y con el tono de volumen que lo dijo, tal vez en todo el hotel)-¿cómo te atreves?-dijo dirigiéndose a Eriol el cual se ponía de pie, colocándose entre Sonomi y Tomoyo- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hija???_

_-Yo no le he hecho nada a su hija- dijo Eriol respetuosamente- Tomoyo y yo nos amamos mucho y esperábamos un buen momento para decirle de nuestro compromiso._

_-¡¿¿¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDA!!!?-TU....TU..NO ERES ACEPTABLE PARA MI HIJA._

_-No digas eso Mamá- dijo Tomoyo, incorporándose y poniéndose de pie entre Eriol y ella- no es cierto.  Eriol es la persona mas amable, gentil y comprensible del mundo; tenemos mucho en común y nos amamos mucho.  Vamos a casarnos. Por favor. Se feliz por nosotros.  Todos los demás lo son...saben de nuestro gran amor y vamos ...._

_-¿QUIERES DECIR QUE TODOS SABIAN DE ESTA LOCURA Y NO ME DIJERON NADA?_

_-¿Y como te iban a decir si conocen como eres y tu reacción que sería igual a esta??? _

_-Yo no permito esto- dijo Sonomi- ahora mismo nos marchamos a Japón y me encargaré que no te acerques a mi hija ¿te quedó claro?- señalando a Eriol con el dedo índice y colocándose tan cerca de él y entre su hija y el joven, dándole la espalda a la primera. Nakuru, Melody y dos de las guardaespaldas, estaban observando desde la puerta de la habitación la discusión. _

_-Madre- dijo Tomoyo, perdiendo su dulce mirada momentáneamente y mirando a su madre dijo: -no puedes impedirlo.  Simplemente no puedes._

_-¡¡¡¡Claro que si puedo!!!! Y para que veas que si es posible, no estarás sola ni un segundo en lo que nos quedemos aquí.  Es mas...no saldrás de esta habitación._

_-Tomoyo- dijo Eriol- será mejor que me vaya, para que se calmen las cosas.  Señora, trate de comprendernos y resuelvan sus diferencias..._

_-Aquí no hay nada mas que resolver- dijo Sonomi- será mejor que se vaya señor y manténgase alejado de mi hija o se las verá conmigo._

_-¡MADRE!!-dijo Tomoyo alzando la voz y alterándose- ¡¡¡¡Ya basta!!!! Ya no soy una niña.  Tengo 20 años y es hora de que me dejes tomar mis propias decisiones.  Eriol me ama, lo se, tanto como lo amo yo a él y nos casaremos, lamento mucho que esto no lo puedas entender, pero es mi decisión._

_-No lo permitiré- dijo Sonomi, quien por un momento a Eriol le recordó a Touya, en eso si parecían familia, los dos tenían un temperamento fuerte, pero a diferencia de Sonomi, Touya al final, accedió y aprobó el compromiso de los jóvenes- Sabes que jamás lo permitiré.  Volverás a Japón adelante, yo iré después que termine mis compromisos aquí.  Te irás con tres de mi guardaespaldas, yo se lo que es mejor para ti querida- Eriol miró a Tomoyo y se dirigía a la puerta, miró a Nakuru quien tenía cara de ¡no creo que se vaya a dar por vencido y se aleje de Tomoyo!!!- dio la espalda a madre e hija y salió de la habitación de Tomoyo, pero al pasar por el lado de Melody, sintió algo extraño, como una clase de energía que no sintió al entrar y al encontrarse con ella._

_-Madre- dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su madre y agregó- no sabes cuanto lo siento que pienses eso- le depositó un beso en la mejilla, tomó su cartera (que estaba en el tocador) y dijo mientras se colocaba un abrigo-Pero esto es algo que ya está fuera de tus manos- y salió por la misma puerta en que segundos antes, había salido Eriol, se encontró con los rostros de Nakuru, Melody y las guardaespaldas que se encontraban allí, se acercó a Eriol el cual ya estaba en la puerta de salida de la Suite y tomó su mano.   Este le dijo:_

_ -¿estas segura Tomoyo?- mientras Sonomi se acercaba velozmente a la pareja mientras decía- ¡sabes que te arrepentirás. no lo hagas Tomoyo._

_-Claro que si- dijo la joven ignorando lo que su madre decía- mas segura que nunca- y se marchó con el joven._

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**_**

_-Aun estás a tiempo, Tomoyo- dijo Eriol, mientras el ascensor los llevaba al lobby del hotel-Ella, si vuelves, te perdonará..._

_-¿Es que no me quieres a tu lado?-preguntó la joven- ¿no me amas? Sabes que si regreso, hará hasta lo imposible por alejarme de ti, ella no es mala, pero es lo que cree, aunque sabe, en su corazón, que está equivocada._

_-Claro que si te amo. Con todas mis fuerzas- dijo el joven- jamás me separaría de ti.  Siempre te protegeré y me tendrás a tu lado._

_-Seremos una familia- dijo Tomoyo- tenemos a nuestros amigos, a todos.  Somos una gran familia y tengo a mis primos, te tengo a ti. No necesito nada mas- dijo la joven apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven, mientras salían del ascensor.  Se dirigieron a la calle y de ahí al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba el vehículo del joven. Cuando le abrió la puerta y la joven se sentó en el. Él encendió el vehículo y se pusieron en marcha para el apartamento de Touya, ella mirando el vehículo dijo: -este es el vehículo del cual Touya, bajó esta noche, antes de desmayarme ¿qué significa esto?_

_-Touya fue quien nos dijo de la aparición de uno de los libros robados, aquí en Chicago y nos dijo que se trataban de cartas mágicas.  Hemos estado rastreándolas y capturándolas una por una. No es un trabajo fácil._

_-Sabía que algo así ocurría- dijo Tomoyo- lo dijeron en las noticias, extraños fenómenos climatológicos y sobrenaturales que ocurren...Kero y Spinel, también estaban muy extraños; detectando poderes y presencias extrañas... y la presencia esta noche en el oráculo...era de suponerse- aquí Eriol da un frenazo en medio de la calle._

_-¿Cómo saben ustedes acerca de eso?-preguntó Eriol._

_-Yo sentí una presencia muy extraña en ese lugar-dijo Tomoyo,- Yukito y las demás lo sintieron también, excepto por Meiling y Melody, claro._

_-¿Pero como pudiste sentirlo? Tu no tienes poderes..._

_-Lo se. Es lo mismo que me dijo Sakura. Aunque ya tengo sospechas de lo que ocurre-mirando al joven- pero será mejor que lleguemos primero a donde me llevas y te lo digo.  No quiero que vuelvas a frenar de esa forma- dijo con una sonrisa y con voz juguetona, mientras se acercaban al área de parqueos del edificio de apartamentos de Touya._

**_*-*-*-*--**-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

-_me dijiste que estábamos esperando un bebé. Meses después nos estábamos casando y unos pocos meses mas adelante, nuestros hijos nacieron. ¿dónde estarás querida Tomoyo?-pensaba Eriol._

-Buenos días – dijo Kinad ingresando al comedor, interrumpiendo todos esos recuerdos y pensamientos que renacieron en su mente. Kinad le miró con los ojos casi parcialmente cerrados. Estaba toda soñolienta. Traía puesta, encima de su ropa de dormir, un abrigo de lana bastante ancho. Parecía de su madre.  A nadie le sorprendió que la chica tuviese un abrigo de lana en mediados de verano. Su pelo estaba todo revuelto pero amarrado con un listón de color turquesa y de su cuello colgaba la llave mágica con la estrella y la luna que estaba encima del abrigo.  Bostezando dijo- ¿Ya Yuin se fue?- dirigiéndose a Kia quien se puso de pie y caminó a servirle a la chica un poco de desayuno.

-A media noche- dijo Kia un tanto triste ante la falta de su hijo- Yukito no durmió en toda la noche a pesar de que confía en Keroberos....

-¿Tía Sakura ya lo sabe?-preguntó a Eriol. Este le negó con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿has podido llegar tu solo al comedor?

-No- dijo Eriol. Señaló con su cabeza una silla de ruedas que estaba recogida en un rincón del comedor.  Momentos después llegaron Melody y Touya. Aun Eriol aunque lo disimulaba muy bien., no se adaptaba al hecho de que no podía caminar a consecuencia de las heridas proferidas por Shemyuki...apenas si sobrevivió y todo gracias a sus hijos, a Kinad, Yuin y la señora Li con su magia para curarle, la misma que aplicaron a Sakura.  Pero aun se encontraba muy débil.  Incluso para invocar algo de su poder para observar en que estaban los pequeños.  Podía hacerlo también cuando era pequeño.  Podía observarlo todo desde su cómoda mansión occidental en Japón que perteneció a su otra vida.  A Clow. 

-Buenos días- dijo Kinad mirando a su padre. Este no le devolvió la mirada. No miró ni siquiera a Eriol.  Le molestaba el hecho de que Eriol ayudara a Kinad en la creación de cartas.  Arriesgara la salud de su hija de esa manera.  Pero Kinad pensaba que Touya simplemente no quería saber nada de la magia o en todo caso, de que su hija la utilizara. 

La chica bajó su mirada.  En caso contrario, su madre si le saludó con ternura.

-Hola pequeña ¿cómo dormiste?

-Bien- dijo ella mirando su plato. Touya la miró de reojo.  Kia le sirvió café.  

Al no estar Mikki, o en todo caso, al descubrirse quien era en verdad Mikki, nadie mas excepto Sakura y Kia se conocían bien la casa, o en todo caso, se desenvolvían bien en la cocina.  

Touya se mantuvo callado en todo momento. Eriol le observaba pero Touya le devolvía la mirada.  Eran sus miradas como si se encontraran discutiendo o peleando con sus miradas, sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Melody sospechando lo que su esposo hacía.

-¿Yo? Nada- dijo Touya devolviendo su mirada al plato de desayuno frente a él.

Melody no le creyó.  Le conocía tan bien como él la conocía a ella.  Desde la universidad.  Era notable que algo mas le molestaba aunque nada de gracia le hacía a él el hecho de Kinad según él, jugara con magia.  No le gustaba o en todo caso, le alegraba la idea del todo.

-Buenos días – ingresó Sakura.  A su lado estaba llegando Spinel en su verdadera identidad.

-Como siempre, tarde- dijo Touya lo mas calmado posible.

-estoy un poco preocupada hoy Touya- dijo Sakura un poco débil en su voz- no estoy para bromas...

-él está bien- dijo Touya mirándole adivinando el porque de su sufrimiento. Odiaba el ver a Sakura tan desanimada.- sabe cuidarse muy bien...Por eso es el jefe del clan ¿No?

-Supongo- dijo Sakura- pero no tener noticias de él, me preocupa Touya, me preocupa mucho.- en ese momento ingresan corriendo Alina y Azalia corriendo una siguiendo a la otra. La primera llevaba una ropa de dormir color verde y la otra en color lavanda.

-Que par de monstruos –Dijo Touya, provocando que Sakura sonriera ligeramente.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?-preguntaba Sakura viendo como las chicas se acercaban a Spinel con la intención de montarlo.  Estaban las dos riéndose.

-Mama- dijo Alina- quiero que hacer lo mismo que Sasha y los demás....

-¿Lo mismo que Sasha?-preguntó Sakura.  Eso atrajo la atención de los demás en el comedor- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Eh...tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Eriol dejando al descubierto un pequeño sobre de color rosa que estaba en la mesa, pero debajo de su servilleta.- Es urgente...

-¿Qué pasa Eriol?- preguntó Sakura. En ese momento Alina y Azalia comienzan a hablar.

-A mi me gustó lo que mi hermano hizo- dijo Azalia.- pudo volar sin necesidad de gato...se parece a papá- señalando a su padre.- es igualito a él- Eriol tenía una gota en la cabeza.

-No, como lo hizo mi hermana- dijo Alina.- los otros usaron a Kero...yo quiero usar alas como mi hermana pero quiero tenerlas en mi,  no en el palo....

-Que tonta eres- dijo Azalia- se llama "acúlo"-dijo inocentemente la pequeña-  ¿no es así que se llaman papá?- observando a Eriol.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Sakura observando a Eriol- ¿Sabes de que hablan, no?

-Si- dijo Eriol finalmente mientras extendía el sobre- no querían irse sin despedirse, pero sabían que jamás los dejarías ir...

- ¿Quiénes se fueron?-preguntó Touya. Y observando a su hija que se atragantaba con comida en ese momento como si se tratara de Yukito, años atrás dijo- ¿Tu sabes de que habla Eriol? Contesta-observando a su hija quien continuaba comiendo.

-Sasha, Yuin y los demás se fueron a buscar los otros talismanes- viendo a sus padres abrir los ojos como platos- me les uniré en cuanto las cartas estén terminadas.-mientras continuaba comiendo con avidez.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!—preguntó Touya sorprendido.  Melody estaba perpleja mientras Sakura tenía en sus manos la carta de su hija; sus manos le temblaban y sus labios los apretaba uno contra el otro.  Temía por su hija, temía por Shaoran. 

Colocó una de sus manos en su vientre. Se sentía indefensa,  inútil.  Odiaba sentirse inútil o en todo caso, impotente.  Inútil en no poder ayudar a detener a esa mujer, a Hibari. Le había arrebatado a su esposo.  Ahora era posible, que también, si Sasha no era precavida, la matara a ella.  A su hija... a su primogénita.   

-¿Cuándo pasó esto?-preguntó Melody ya que Touya de la impresión no decía nada.  Solo miraba a su hija seguir comiendo como si no hubiese mañana. De ahí pasó a  observar a Eriol.

-Ocurrió anoche mientras todos dormían- dijo Kia acercándose y tomando asiento cerca de Kinad.

-¿por qué lo hicieron?- preguntó Melody y observando a su hija comer de mas.  era el cuarto plato de desayuno que comía en menos de 15 minutos.

-Temían que si lo decían ustedes los detendrían...-comenzó a decir Kia.

-¿Los detendrían?-preguntó Touya.  Mencionaban en plural. Su hija tambien lo hizo cuando dijo "me les uniré en cuanto las cartas estén terminadas"

-Keroberos y Ruby Moon están con ellos-dijo Kia.

-¡¡¡¿Akizuki????!!! Ahora si que estarán a salvo.- dijo Touya burlescamente- Akizuki apenas se sabe cuidar a si misma...

-Pero no es de Nakuru que hablamos- dijo Spinel- es de Ruby Moon. Ella es bastante capaz de cuidarlos a ellos, Touya G, Hotaru y Osamu.

-¿Sasha está de viaje con todos los chicos?

-No todos – dijo Kinad observando a su padre mientras ella se comía una tostada completa en dos mordidas y masticando dijo- yo me quedé...

-¡¡Gracias a Dios!!- dijo Touya perdiendo la paciencia y poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué van a hacer una partida de chicos, solos sin supervisión adulta en las calles de China?  ¡¡y no me digas que Nakuru es una adulta, Ella no cuenta!! – dijo de mala gana a Spinel que iba a hablar- ¿y supongo que Yahico lo sabía? ¿Dónde está él para darle dos o tres?- presionando su puño contra la palma de su mano.

-Touya- dijo Melody controlándole.- Dale el ejemplo a tu hija. Pelear no resuelve nada y lo sabes...

-Pero....- decía Kinomoto.  Al ver el rostro de su esposa dándole la mirada de no discutas conmigo. No es el momento decidió guardar silencio. 

La próxima en hablar fue Sakura.  

Leyendo la carta dejada por Sasha comenzó- **_"Ya te habrás dado cuenta que no estoy, o en todo caso, el tío Eriol te ha entregado esta nota...que bueno, cumplió con su palabra.  No lamento el haberme ido,  era algo que tenía que hacer.  Aunque si prometo una cosa: devolveré a papá donde debe estar, a tu lado.  Mi hermanito lo va a necesitar presente...y Alina también.  No importándome lo que me pueda ocurrir.  Solo quiero que papá regrese.  Esa Hibari ha ocasionado demasiado daño en nuestra familia para permitirle acabar con el mundo...no te preocupes,  Yuin, Ruby Moon, Kero y mis nuevos amigos, además del latoso primo Touya, me cuidarán;  aunque no necesito que nadie me cuide...no te preocupes... papá volverá pronto.  Todos aquellos que me interesan les he dicho que sean felices, en los malos momentos y en los buenos también.  Dile al tío Touya, que al final fue el destino que eligió a Kinad como maestra de la nuevas cartas...que el destino eligió que fuésemos nosotros quienes salvaremos al mundo...y lo haremos...por ti, por papá, por la abuela Ieran por los abuelos Kinomoto y por mis hermanos..._**

**_Siempre me ha gustado escribir...ahora mismo llevó conmigo mi diario...siempre me has dicho que eso de leer y escribir lo saqué de papá...se que lo extrañas...siempre extrañamos a aquellos que amamos; pero con mi ayuda, volverá a tu lado.   Cada día escribiré algo...no te preocupes por nosotros...estaremos bien...Con amor, Sasha._**

**_Pd: ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, no?  Llamaremos en cuanto podamos."_**

-Condenado monstruo- dijo Touya al escuchar la carta de su sobrina- Tiene tu temperamento y el del mocoso...

-Pronto me les uniré tía Sakura- dijo Kinad sin observar el rostro que colocaba su padre. A este la idea de que Kinad estuviese "experimentando" con la creación de cartas no le iba nada bien.  En ese momento, se escuchó un pequeño estornudo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Sakura observando a los demás. La atención de los Kinomoto también se concentró en aquel pequeño pero sutil sonido.  

Observaron a las pequeñas Alina y Azalia pero ellas dos estaban demasiado entretenidas lanzándose tostadas una con otra para percatarse de la mirada que le lanzaron los mayores.  Otra vez se escuchó un sonido.

-Viene de ti querida- dijo Kia señalando a Kinad.  Esta estaba roja.  No era la mejor forma de anunciarlo.  Comenzó a comer nuevamente y a tragar rápido.

-¿Por qué comes tanto?- preguntaba Touya- ¿Acaso piensas aumentar de peso tan rápido? ¿no tienes fondo? – viéndola servirse mas desayuno.

Eriol la observaba.  Sabia que sus experimentos con la creación de cartas había avanzado a otro nivel en los últimos días.  Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que fuese hija de Touya y de una guardiana.  No se había debilitado tanto, aunque si su apetito estaba incrementando con cada momento que pasaba.

-¿Puede ser?- pensó el para si. Otra vez ese sonido.  Decidió intervenir cuando....

-¿Puedo retirarme?.-preguntó la pequeña tomando un panecillo en sus manos, salió sin esperar respuesta.

Touya le observó en silencio mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y nuevamente su mirada se volvió a Eriol.  Este tomó un nuevo sorbo de café.  Ya estaba frío pero no le importó.  A Melody, las ganas de desayunar se le había quitado.  Solo observaba la "discusión" ocular entre Touya y Eriol. Sakura estaba siendo forzada por Kia para que desayunara algo.  No le convenía no comer y diciéndole que ellos se saben cuidar solos.  Que no se preocupara.  Pero no podía evitarlo.  Guardó la carta hecha por su hija en el sobre.

**-----------Fuera del comedor-----------__**

Exhalando profundo y apoyándose de la puerta que acababa de cerrar dijo- Casi me descubren por tu culpa....

-No es mi culpa....-dijo una tímida e infantil  voz que provenía de si misma y que podía ser escuchada.  Kinad a pesar de ser una niña, la seriedad se notaba en su voz cuando hablaba.  

-Te dije que te quedaras en la habitación; pero noooooo... tenias que venir conmigo...- dijo Kinad algo enojada...

-mami ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó aquel chillido.

-No me digas Mami – dijo Kinad hablando por lo bajito y observando su abrigo como si hablase con él- te advertí que lo ultimo que necesitaba hoy, era llamar la atención. con todo lo que ha pasado....

-Lo siento- dijo aquella chillona e infantil voz.

-Vamos a la habitación...solo espero que Eriol no diga lo que pasa....tengo que vestirme para mi entrenamiento....

-¿Trajiste algo de comer? Tengo hambre....

Exhalando dijo- te daré este panecillo cuando lleguemos a la habitación no antes....-bajando el tono de su voz.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-**

-¿Estas bien?-preguntaba Goshe viendo el poco ánimo que tenía Salia.- Estas algo extraña.- -viéndola sentada frente al sillón donde se podía ver el amanecer. 

-Si...- dijo ella desanimada. Aquella conversación que tuvo con su padre la noche antes, no había ido nada bien- Goshe ¿por qué quieres tener los talismanes?

-¿Qué por que?-repetía la pregunta de la muchacha de 13 años sentada delante de él.- pensé que querías ser alguien, mas que solo una de tantos...

-Lo sabes. pero no me gustaría que todos murieran; que la humanidad perdiera todo...por siete talismanes...-bajando el tono de su voz.

-¡Estas arrepentida!!- su voz se escuchaba decepcionada- aun mostrándote todo lo que puedes hacer, nunca es suficiente...

-No creas que no agradezco la confianza que has puesto en mi- dijo ella tomando sus manos y mirándole en esos ojos que en esos momentos reflejaban ¿Sentimientos?- Me mostraste quien soy, pero me pregunto si estaré hecha para lo que viene. ¿o acaso me equivoco y quieres los talismanes para ti?

Esos ojos azules de la chica eran únicos,  le desconcentraban; no pensaba mas que en aquellos ojos que le devolvían esa cálida mirada. Distinta a la que le dedicó a su padre.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?.- preguntó Goshe.

-¿Crees que si nos vamos, se percatarían?-preguntó Salia mirándole.- hablé con mi padre anoche. – su rostro se endureció al decir Salia aquello- me ha preguntado si acaso estoy segura de lo que quiero? ¿de lo que siento? ¿de porque hacemos esto? Para serte honesta no creo que seas una persona o algo cruel, y malvado, capaz de desaparecer a los humanos del planeta... no lo creo.

-Solo me llevas  conociendo seis meses ...

-Siento que es mucho mas- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente como solo ella en los últimos seis meses, le dedicaba una sonrisa, solo a él.

-¿Crees en lo que tu padre te ha dicho? ¿qué no confíes en mi?

-Mi padre nos ha estado mintiendo todos estos años- dijo ella observándole- toda mi vida, todo lo que pensé que soy, es mentira...

-Tu padre te ama, Salia- tomando ahora él sus manos- Te ama mucho, recuerdo que una vez, tuve un amor como él te tiene a ti, de lado mío.  Pero no lo supe valorar...

-Quise unirme a ti bajo mi propia voluntad, nada mas...

-pero sigues siendo la hija de tus padres Salia- dijo Goshe.

-Ay que enternecedor- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.  Goshe se puso de pie y Salia invocó una esfera de color lavanda (era parte de su nuevo poder que Goshe se encargó de enseñarle). El rostro de Salia ante la presencia de Hibari, se volvió de un dulce mirar, a una fría observación.  Le miraba de arriba abajo – Déjanos a solas...

Salia no se movió.

-Te dije que nos dejaras- Dijo Hibari mirándole. En ese momento, Salia le arroja su esfera y cae en el vestido de color negro que llevaba puesto y que cubría sus pies., se quema el vestido parcialmente.  Salia llama a las llamas nuevamente y se vuelven una esfera que regresan a las manos de su ama.

-No tengo porque hacerte caso- dijo Salia observándole- no soy mi prima...la próxima vez, no fallaré.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó finalmente Goshe. 

-No hablaré con ella presente- sin señalar a Salia.  Eran los únicos tres que estaban allí.  No tenia que decir que era de Salia.

-Ve  y espera en el salón de música- dijo Goshe mirándole con ternura- estaré allí en un momento.

Observando aun a Hibari, accedió y salió del salón dejando a ambos demonios a solas.

-Veo que tus gustos no han cambiado—dijo Hibari observándole- sigues siendo tu...por ojitos bonitos.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó él de mala gana.

-Que humor- dijo ella- no me saludarás siquiera.

-¿Qué quieres?-repitiendo su pregunta.  Ella borró su sonrisa.  Sus labios rojos y aquel pelo negro llamaban mas su atención.  La concentración de su mirada se guiaba a los labios donde estaba el color.  

-Como sabrás, Shemyuki y yo nos llevamos a dos personas de la casa Li.  A la esposa de uno de los hechiceros y yo me llevé al hijo de Hen ¿Recuerdas que te había hablado de él?

-¿Cuál es el punto de contarme todo esto?-preguntaba Goshe sin entender la historia de Hibari.

-Estoy dispuesta a perdonar todo lo que hiciste seis meses atrás- dijo Hibari con voz calmada mientras hablaba y se paseaba por el salón.  Se comenzaron a escuchar las notas de un piano.

-Cuanta amabilidad- dijo Goshe- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- mirándole. No confiaba en ella.  No tenia porque hacerlo.  Hibari lo había usado y del primer momento que ella sintió que goshe era un problema, envio a los otros dos demonios tras de él para que lo mataran.  Pero Salia evitó el fatal destino.

-La chica tiene poderes- dijo Hibari- y por lo que parece ha decidido irse de tu lado Goshe...pero – mirándole- no confiaría que fuese así siempre....ella se decidirá por su familia...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-repitió nuevamente la pregunta.  Se le agotaba la paciencia.  Hibari no era alguien en que debía confiar.  Era un demonio.  Era como el.  No.  No como el, en los últimos días se sentía como todos los demás excepto un demonio.  Su lado humano estaba resurgiendo poco a poco.  Las notas del piano se escuchaban en el fondo.

 -Sabemos o tenemos como sospechas que uno de los talismanes, el mas poderoso de los siete, está en un lugar bastante cerca de nosotros...podemos sentirlo.  Me he percatado que los Li o en todo caso, los pequeños tienen ciertos poderes concentrados en tal magnitud que superar a las de sus padres.  La pequeña hija de Li, pudo defender a su madre utilizando las cartas mágicas y al mismo tiempo un nuevo poder, interno y tan fuerte que tengo que admitir que fue lo que me inspiró para irme del lugar...

-¿Me quieres decir que tuviste miedo de una chiquilla?- cruzándose de brazos.

-No miedo- dijo Hibari mirándole- la ultima vez que sentí tal poder, fui enviada a su dimensión- señalándole- ahí fue cuando los conocí.  Pero fue parte de un viejo conjuro...

-Estas inventando excusas-Goshe mirándola y esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

-No son excusas- dijo Hibari mirándole calmadamente- si la chica que tienes aquí, se voltea en contra tuya, morirás...

-Somos amigos-dijo Goshe.- confío plenamente en ella.

Hibari le observó por unos momentos. Él hablaba en serio.  Pudo percatarse que en realidad habían sentimientos de por medio.  Guardó silencio mirándole mientras la melodía proveniente del piano continuaba.  Era una melodía triste y melancólica.  

-¿La amas?- preguntó Hibari de repente.- tienes mil años; te había visto en la otra dimensión junto a Shemyuki matar a todo lo que se interpusiera en tu camino, manejaste como yo magia oscura y te transformaste de mortal a un demonio..  cuando fuimos libres, mataste a aquella familia sin piedad alguna.  Ahora veo un cambio en tu mirada.  Un cambio que solo puede ser con amor...

-Estas loca- 

-A mi no me puedes engañar....- dijo ella – jamás podrás...te doy una alternativa: como tu amiguita mató a dos de los nuestros cuando te salvó la vida, y andamos buscando los demás talismanes pero quiero asegurarme que el poder que ella posee no sea por el talismán mismo...por cualquiera de ellos, tengo que ver que ella no tenga un talismán en si.  Sabes lo que pasa con aquellos que tienen un talismán dentro de ellos ¿no?

-Los mortales comunes obtienen ciertos dones, como ver el futuro, leer las mentes de las personas, mover objetos y poder sobre otros seres vivos.  Los hechiceros de sangre de magia, poseen la habilidad de incrementar sus poderes con diez ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ella?.—aun escuchando el piano ser tocado por Salia.

-¿no te parece demasiado extraño que una chica de tan solo 13 años, sea capaz de acabar con dos demonios y pueda crear esferas de energía?

-Su padre es un hechicero muy fuerte...

-Hay algo mas, y lo sabes- descartando la idea de Goshe.- tenemos que averiguar que no tiene talismanes dentro de ella y para eso, tengo que llevármela...

-¡¡NO!!-dijo el levantando el tono de su voz- no te lo permitiré...no se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de reivindicación....- dijo Hibari- si el talismán está dentro de ella, se lo extraeremos y ella vivirá. Ella sola se enfrentó con Kishna y ahora esta muerta junto a Kasjen.  Mikasjan por el otro lado, busca los talismanes por su cuenta.  Donde quiera que escucha de seres humanos con extraordinarias habilidades, va a ver de que se trata...  Pero al caso contrario al de la niña, todos aquellos a quienes ella se lo ha extraído están muertos. 

-Ella no accederá tan facil a que sea revisada por ti y dudo mucho que ella tenga uno de los talismanes.  Te lo repito, su poder viene con ella.  No tienes nada que buscar cerca de Salia.

-Dejaremos que ella decida.

-No te dejaré acercarte a ella.

-Recuerda quien soy Goshe y recuerda que Mikasjan no tiene paciencia, ni tampoco Shemyuki.  Solo somos ahora cuatro junto a Kishen  y ella no es de muy fiar.  Últimamente nadie sabe donde está.  Ni siquiera Mikasjan.    Haz que ella te diga la verdad o en todo caso, que se deje revisar para saber que el talismán no está en ella.  Pero recuerda, que si nos traicionas, tu o ella, se mueren ambos. ¿Te quedó claro?

-No me amenaces....

-Y tu no me provoques- desapareciendo de su presencia.

Guardó silencio.  Se percató que el lugar estaba en silencio.  El piano había dejado de ser tocado. Temió lo peor. Que lo de Hibari haya sido una distracción para que Shemyuki tomase a Salia.  Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Abriendo la puerta del salón, se encontró cara a cara con Salia.  Estaba pálida, observando fijamente los ojos de Goshe. Ella abrazándole comenzó a llorar y entre sus lagrimas se escuchó la voz de – no me dejes sola....nunca Goshe....

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Salia? ¿qué te ocurre?-temiendo que ella haya escuchado lo dicho por Hibari...

-He visto tantas cosas....Goshe....no quiero que eso pase....he visto tanto....

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba el alterado y aun con la joven entre sus brazos mientras lloraba.

-mi muerte....-dijo ella simplemente- he visto mi muerte....

Goshe ante esto, solo guardó silencio.  No había nada que decir para consolarla.  La chica tuvo una visión del futuro ¿Pero puede ser posible? ¿qué ella pudiera ver el futuro? Estuvo llorando por un buen rato hasta que él sintió que se tranquilizaba. 

 Ella cerraba sus ojos aun en sus brazos.  Poniéndose de pie, ayudó a cargar a la joven.  Miró su dulce rostro mientras dormía apaciblemente mientras la dirigía a su habitación.  La colocó en una cama y la cubrió con unas mantas.  No sabía que ocurría allí.  El porque esta chica era tan poderosa.  Pudo seis meses atrás eliminar a dos demonios al mismo tiempo. Solo alguien podía tener esa respuesta y no iba a esperar hasta que algo peor pasara.  Sabía que ella no despertaría muy pronto y que Hibari no se arriesgaría a ir a buscarla a sabiendas de que ella mató a sus dos amigos demonios.   Quitó unos mechones de pelo que caía en el rostro de la chica., y sonriendo sutilmente desapareció.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-***

-Buenas noticias- dijo Nakuru mirando a los chicos que observaban el movimiento de aquella calle en que se encontraban. – estamos en Xiaman.  Saliendo con comida que había comprado en aquel establecimiento.- me han dicho donde están los mejores lugares para comer y hospedarnos...recomiendo que como viajamos de noche, tratemos de dormir en la tarde....

 -Si- dijo Sasha- tenemos que ponernos en marcha. 

-Podemos sentarnos allí- dijo Yiun señalando un parque que estaba al cruzar la calle.

Después de cinco minutos, todos estaban sentados comiendo todo lo comprado por Ruby Moon.  Algunas de las cosas estaban muy buenas y todos tenían demasiada hambre para ponerse a pensar acerca del sabor de las cosas.  

-¿a dónde iremos ahora?-preguntó Touya después de haber comido.- 

-Creo que eso dependerá de lo que el tablero diga. – dijo Osamu observándole.

-Creo que debimos decirle algo a Sakura- dijo Kero saliendo de la mochila de Sasha.  Esta estaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol cerca de ellos escribiendo mientras bebía un jugo enlatado.- ya debe de haberse enterado....

-Touya debe de estar de un humor terrible- dijo Nakuru- ojalá que Yahico me haya hecho caso y no salga de la habitación....

-¿Qué escribes?-preguntó Osamu viendo a la pequeña Li escribiendo.,

-Escribo una especie de calendario de actividades...

-¿Puedo leer?-preguntó Osamu.

-Si...claro.- extendiéndole la pagina donde escribía en esos momentos. 

-Nueve de la mañana: desayuno en el parque de la ciudad de Xiaman... esto es un diario de chicas...- riéndose.

-No- dijo ella mirándole- es un calendario—sonrojándose momentáneamente.

En ese momento, dos chicas de aproximadamente 14 o 15 años pasan por el lado del grupo y le sonríen a los chicos.  Ante esto Osamu y Touya G. Se miran uno con otro. Se ponen de pie y comienzan a seguir a las chicas.

-Se supone que no debemos separarnos- dijo Yuin mirándoles marchar detrás de las chicas.

-Iré por ellos- dijo Nakuru poniéndose de pie y caminando detrás de Osamu y Touya G quienes ya le llevaban cierta ventaja.  Su fascinación por las chicas, no tenía limite. A Hotaru solo le salió una gota en la cabeza.  Su primo era un caso serio.  No podía resistirse a ninguna chica que fuese bonita. Continuó desayunando.

En ese momento, se quedaron Sasha, Kero, Yuin y Hotaru a solas.  Nadie dijo nada.  Por unos momentos hasta que...

- ¿por qué no activas el tablero?- preguntó Sasha mirando a Hotaru.  Había guardado su "calendario" en su mochila.- no hay mas nadie por aquí....y no tenemos idea de por donde empezar....

-Eres tan lista como mi ama- dijo Kero sonrojando a Sasha.  En un momento a otro ella levanta la vista. Buscando algo.  Pero no es la única.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunta Kero viendo la reacción de Hotaru quien también se pone de pie.

-¿No sienten eso?-preguntaba Sasha mirando a todas partes., Hotaru también observaba por todas partes.

-sentir ¿el que?-preguntaba Kero.  

-Yo no siento nada- dijo Yuin mirándoles.  En ese momento un grito se escucha mas allá del parque.

-Quédense aquí- dijo Hotaru corriendo por donde se escuchó el grito.

-Ya lo escucharon-dijo Sasha tomando su mochila y colocándosela en la espalda. Corriendo detrás de su amigo.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Kero volando a donde la hija de su ama...

-¡¡yo esperaré a los demás aquí!!- dijo Yuin recogiendo las cosas del suelo para cuando Nakuru volviera con los demás pudieran irse sin tener que perder el tiempo.  

Sasha seguía corriendo detrás de Hotaru. Kero le extrañaba todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué era aquello que ellos sentían?  No lo descubriría hasta mas adelante...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó Eriol a Kinad.

-Si- dijo ella.  Ambos estaban en el cuarto de entrenamiento de la casa Li.  Era el único sitio lejos de la casa y suficiente grande para concentrar tanta magia.  

-¿Segura que es esa la que quieres crear ahora?

Claro que si.- dijo ella- me llama mucho la atención esa carta en particular.

-Recuerda que en los últimos días, has gastado demasiada energía- dijo Eriol seriamente- si al primer momento, veo que estas en problemas, anularé tu magia...

-¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿no estás muy débil?- observando a su maestro.

-No mas que tu- dijo Eriol. 

Spinel seguía siendo el guardaespaldas de Sakura en ausencia de Keroberos. Yue o en todo caso, Yukito, no había donde encontrarlo.  No había aparecido en toda la mañana . era extraño pues Kia había dicho que el no volvió a dormir después de la aparición de Hibari en la residencia cuando fue por Ieran.  Tampoco esta apareció a desayunar y Touya había salido muy temprano de la casa.  Le incomodaba el hecho de Kinad y las  cartas. De que los chicos se hayan ido y de la invalidez de Eriol.  Todo le invadía.  Solo Melody se quedó en casa.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué esperas?- dijo Eriol indicándole a Kinad que podía comenzar...

-Mami...-dijo una vocecita que ahora provenía de donde se encontraba Eriol.

-Sh...-dijo el hechicero a la pequeña voz- necesita concentrarse....

-Le dije que se quedara en mi habitación, pero no quiso...

-Gali es muy pequeña...-dijo Eriol.  – dale tiempo...ahora concéntrate....

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora:  para complacer los correos y las discusiones en Msn con mis cuatachas (casi se arma un lío al cuadrado) hice todo mi esfuerzo para sacar este capitulo en menos de quince días.... las quejas por el tiempo de publicación, no se dejaron esperar...lamento causar esos inconvenientes pero también aquí, se acercan días que van a estar muy ocupados para mi....pero no será hasta noviembre.  Por eso, he publicado un capitulo un poco mas extenso...y ya comenzó la búsqueda de los talismanes ¿por qué solo Sasha y Hotaru son los únicos que pueden percibir todo lo extraño que pueda pasar? ¿y quien es Gali? O mejor aun ¿Qué es? Jajaja esa si que será una sorpresa.  ¿Por qué Kinad come tanto? ¿les recuerda a alguien? El otro día durante una reunioncita en Msn comenzaron las preguntas de mis cuatachas a surgir además de todas las parejas que ellos suponen que se quedaran juntas al final... pero todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...¿Qué pasa con Tomoyo? ¿y con Salia? ¿lo que vio en realidad fue un presagio de su muerte??? Cuantas preguntas sin responder....**

**Para que no hayan malos entendidos:**

**La conversación que Eriol recordaba acerca de su situación con Tomoyo, proviene de la historia: "América´s Card Captor: los secretos de los hechiceros"**

**Avances del próximo capitulo: La ultima creación de Kinad será descubierta....Sasha y Hotaru se enfrentarán a uno de los demonios a Mikasjan, y no se les hará nada fácil.  Van a tener que aprender a confiar en uno y el otro.  La primera noticia de Nakuru a la residencia Li.  Los temores de Salia. Comienza a sentir ¿Arrepentimiento?   Melody adoptará su nueva identidad pero ¿Dónde está Yue? Nadie parece saber la respuesta.  Ieran dirá adiós para enfrentar su pasado.  Touya G y Osamu se pelearán por una chica y a pesar de ser tan jóvenes hay ciertos sentimiento que una parejita de esta historia no pueden negar....**

**Ya saben la rutina: **

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, (por favor no viruses) a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  o Reviews (esos también me gustan) **


	13. capt 12

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo XII: "Galatea: El misterio de Kinad y un octavo Demonio I...."**

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntaba Sasha una vez llegó al destino de donde provino el grito y acompañada de Hotaru, o mejor dicho, siguiendo a Hotaru.

-¿No dije que te quedaras atrás?- dijo el mientras invocaba su espada y observaba la gente huir despavorida del centro donde ocurría la conmoción. 

-No dijiste que "yo" me quedara atrás-dijo ella deteniéndose y buscando cual era el problema.- ¿Ves algo?-mirando a todas partes.  Lo único que observaban en aquella parte era una mujer arrodillada al lado de otra, colocando su mano en su pecho.  Vio a una chica, de tal vez 16 años, inconsciente al otro extremo de donde se encontraban las dos primeras.

-Es ella- dijo Hotaru sin dudar observando a las dos mujeres que estaban juntas.  La que estaba arrodillada miró a los dos jóvenes.

-Hechiceros- dijo ella mirándoles mientras se ponía de pie y los observaba tanto a uno como al otro.- parte de los supuestos elegidos.- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa y unas alas de color verde surgían de su espalda.

-¿Qué rayos eres tu?-preguntaba Sasha.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- dijo Hotaru observando a la aparición- uno de los demonios.

-Chico listo- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente- estúpidos mortales.

-Ey corta los insultos ¿Quieres?- dijo Sasha en ese momento el báculo se hace presente delante de ella.

-¿Acaso que crees que eres?- dijo la aparición – busco los talismanes...denmelos y seguiré mi camino...

-¿por qué piden las cosas a sabiendas que no se las daremos?- dijo Hotaru.- que pérdida de tiempo...

-¿Cómo me dijiste mocoso?- dijo ella invocando una esfera de la cual al arrojarla a los chicos y estos esquivándola se quebró en el suelo.  Era verde y emitía una extraña neblina de ella.  Esta neblina rodeaba a ambos chicos pero no se acercaba.

-Cuidado- dijo Hotaru observando el circulo que se formaba a los pies de ambos.—no lo toques...

-No hay necesidad que sea tocado- dijo la demonio observándoles en ese momento, de la neblina comienzan a surgir unas garras oscuras que agarran a Sasha por un pie. Ella emite un grito de miedo.

Hotaru sale de un lado y cruza con su espada a la mano negra para alejarla de los pies de la chica, pero de la neblina salen mas manos que los agarra.  Sasha comienza a desesperarse.  Las manos comienzan a jalarle por sus pies a  su cintura.  El circulo que formó la energía emitida por la esfera comienza a moverse el suelo de sus pies como si se quisiera tragar a los jóvenes.

-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntaba Hotaru mirándole al mismo tiempo que trataba de no hundirse el o en todo caso, verificaba que a Sasha no le ocurriese nada. Pero en esos momentos, era absorbida por las manos y el suelo en movimiento.

-Estúpido mortal- dijo la demonio que le miraba con aquellos ojos verdes fríos y sin una línea de expresión en su mirada. Observando a la chica que estaba inconsciente en el piso.  De repente se voltea a ambos y dice- Esto si que es una sorpresa- esbozando una sonrisa... caminó hasta Sasha la cual se encontraba inmóvil. Ella comenzó a sentir aquel calor insoportable que le ocurrió cuando Goshe se le acercaba la primera vez, en la casa.  

-Sujétate a algo- dijo el chico combatiendo aquellas sombras, pero Sasha estaba paralizada.  Era la primera vez que veía algo así.  No era algo que veía en su vida diaria.  Las sombras las tomaban por la cintura y estaba cada vez mas profundo.  No podía pensar.  No podía razonar.  Estaba paralizada ante todo lo que pasaba.  

Se sentía muy asustada.  Pensamientos en esos momentos vinieron a su mente.  El día que hablaba con Yukito cuando se lo encontró en la calle.  Ella deseaba por aventura.  Encontraba que su vida era demasiado aburrida.  Que no tenía la importancia que ella deseaba.  Deseaba viajar.  Conocer otras culturas otros lugares.  Ahora mismo, deseaba no haber dicho esas palabras.  Como saldría de aquella situación.  Observó a Hotaru.  Este combatía con tanta agilidad el peligro inminente.  Veía su espada moverse con gran agilidad y como este pudo liberarse de las sombras que le atacaban.  Pero ella estaba sola.  ¿Qué podía hacer ella sola? Entonces la voz de Yukito vino a su mente...

--------Flash back---------

_-¿Sucede algo malo?-dijo ella al ver que de repente el semblante del profesor cambió._

_-No nada- dijo el sonriendo de nuevo- solo me pregunto que hacías parada frente a la agencia de viajes._

_-nada- decía ella simulando una sonrisa- solo me preguntaba que se sentiría tener una aventura, como un viaje a Egipto o a Roma o cualquier otro lugar; solo para sentir un poco de aventura o acción._

_-No todas las aventuras son como las muestran las películas o la televisión Sasha; algunas ni se pueden considerar aventuras,  porque y solo por el hecho de que tu vida no es como quisieras..._

_-No es eso- dijo ella mirándole con los brillantes ojos verdes- solo que pienso...algunas veces...que puedo hacer mucho mas de lo que hago ahora, es todo.  La vida en casa es....como decirlo....aburrida.  mira por ejemplo hoy, tenía que llegar directamente del colegio pero ....me aburro.  ****_

_-------------Fin del flash back-----------_

-¡¡Sasha!!- decía Hotaru- ¡¡Reacciona!- mientras le observaba desaparecer entre las arenas.

-¡¡Sasha!!-dijo Yuin acercándose junto a Kero y a Touya G. 

-Allá voy- dijo Kero adelantándose y adoptando su verdadera forma, ingresó a las arenas.  Ya Sasha había desaparecido de la superficie. 

-¿Quién es la bruja?-dijo Ruby Moon observando a la demonio.

-Es uno de los demonios- dijo Hotaru en posición de ataque.

-Hechiceros inexpertos en contra de un demonio- dijo ella mirando a cada uno de ellos.  En esos momentos, Kero surge de las arenas movedizas con Sasha en su lomo.  La chica estaba tosiendo mucho por la falta de aire. Estaba llena de arena al igual que el guardián.  Este se sacudió y observaba con ira al demonio.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- dijo Keroberos enojado mientras estaba entre Sasha quien se recuperaba y la demonio.  La protegía con su cuerpo.

-No tengo por que responder a basura mágica.- y observando a Hotaru y a Sasha quien tosía. -este no es el fin..- observando a Hotaru y después a Sasha- nos volveremos a ver.- Sonrió sutilmente y desapareció.

-¿Estas bien?- se acercaba Touya G observando a Sasha quien aun tomaba aire.  Se arrodilló de su lado, pasando su mano por la espalda de la joven. La notaba bastante alterada y su rostro rojo.

-¡¡Tonta!!- dijo Hotaru acercándosele- ¿Esperabas una invitación? ¿por qué no intentaste salvarte? ¿Acaso no eres hechicera?

-No se ...que pasó.- dijo ella mirándole- pero no soy ninguna tonta- poniéndose de pie.

-Hotaru cálmate- decía Osamu observándole- tenemos que trabajar en equipo... ella está a salvo.-estaba enojado.  Si no hubiese sido por la pronta intervención de ellos, ella no estuviese viva en esos momentos.

-No gracias a ella misma- dijo mirando a Keroberos- si el guardián no hubiese venido, la única esperanza del señor Li, hubiese muerto con ella.- al escuchar esto Sasha abrió los ojos de la impresión pero no dijo nada.

-Ya todo pasó-dijo Ruby Moon regresando a la identidad de Nakuru- tenemos que cambiar de forma antes de que los humanos nos descubran...

-Buena idea- dijo Keroberos adoptando su falsa identidad y posándose en las manos de Sasha dijo- No te sientas mal... es notable que sintieras pánico...les pasa a todos...

-Tienes que ser mas fuerte, es todo.- dijo Nakuru apoyándola. Comenzaron a caminar.  Hotaru se quedó en su mismo lugar- es hora de que encontremos un sitio donde dormir.  yo estoy cansadísima.- extendiendo sus brazos.

-Tenemos que dormir bien si queremos viajar de noche y tener energías-dijo Yuin observándoles- al otro lado del parque hay un pequeño hotel. podemos ir ahí.

-Tenemos que ir por las cosas de Sasha y las nuestras también- dijo Touya G. Mirando de mala gana a atrás.  En realidad Hotaru, había herido los sentimientos de su prima. Si de un principio, le caía mal, ahora le caía mucho peor.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaba Kero observándole el rostro a Sasha. Esta no respondió.

-Solo necesitas dormir un poco- dijo Nakuru observándole- ya verás.

Quedándose atrás Hotaru buscaba algo con su vista.  Osamu se le quedaba observando hasta que finalmente dijo- ¿Qué haces? Los demás se nos adelantan.

-Busco algo- dijo él observando en todo el lugar.  Se detuvo observando al norte del parque y dijo- se que estás ahí. Hazte presente,.-señalando con su espada y mirando detenidamente atrás de unos arbustos.-No volveré a repetirlo...

De un momento a otro, una chica de aproximadamente 12 años de pelo de color castaño y ojos color café se hace presente. Llevaba una coleta que terminaba en una trenza sostenida por un listón rojo. Llevaba un suéter rojo y una falda negra.  Mirando a ambos jóvenes, se notaba asustada y que no era peligrosa.

-¿Estás bien?- se acercó Osamu para ayudarle.  Hotaru no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Si...asustada pero bien- dijo ella observándoles- ¿ustedes, que son?

-Permíteme presentarme –dijo Osamu observándole con interés.  Era una preciosa jovencita- Soy Osamu. Este aquí es mi primo Hotaru...¿Usted es?

-Mai Ying....- dijo ella mirándoles- pero mis amigos me llaman Ying.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el observándole.

-¿Viste lo que pasó aquí, cierto?- dijo Hotaru con menos encanto y mas seriamente que su amigo.

-Fue a mi tía – señalando a donde estaba la mujer inconsciente y acercándose a ella.- aquella cosa dijo que mi tía tenía algo de ella.  Pero después...- comenzando a llorar- ¿Qué buscaba aquella mujer?

-Buscaba algo- dijo Hotaru arrodillándose al lado de la tía de la chica y dijo- respira.  Solo está inconsciente.  Habrá que llevarla al hospital.

-¿Crees que lo consiguió?- dijo Osamu observando a su primo cerciorándose de la condición de aquella mujer -¿lo tendrá?

-No creo- dijo Hotaru – no me ha dado esa impresión...

Sin saber de que hablaban los dos muchachos dijo-Muchas gracias Hotaru- dijo ella mirando al chico con interés.  Osamu se retractó un poco.  Veía que la chica tenía mas interés en Hotaru que en otra cosa.- A ambos.- sintiendo la incomodidad de Osamu de que el agradecimiento iba dirigido solo a Hotaru.

-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital- dijo Osamu ayudando a Ying a acomodar la cabeza de su tía.-en ese momento, el sonido de una ambulancia que se acercaba se hizo presente.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Hotaru alejándose de la chica sin mirar para atrás.  Pasó al lado e Osamu y dijo- vámonos..

-Espera- dijo Ying observándole- ¿Te volveré a ver? – dijo ella.  Osamu tenía los ojos como platos.  Hotaru se volteó y observó a la chica.  Esta le miraba desde el suelo.  Las ambulancias sonaban mas cerca.

-Nos veremos muy pronto- dijo él misteriosamente. Osamu miró por ultima vez a Ying y se retiró del lugar con Hotaru.

-"muy Pronto"- dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente ante la actitud de aquel chico.  Y sus ojos.  Aquellos misteriosos ojos grises.  Eran muy llamativos en él.

-Usualmente eres muy reservado- dijo Osamu de mal humor a su amigo mientras caminaban al otro lado del parque- me sorprende que seas tan abierto con alguien...

Finalmente respondió- no será la ultima vez que la veamos...- dijo el mirando al camino- ciertamente no lo será.

-¿Eh...Sabes tu acaso, algo que no sepa yo?- dijo el mirando misteriosamente a su primo...

Exhalando profundamente dijo- Tenemos que ayudar a Sasha- cambiando el tema—es muy inexperta en la magia...la demonio la tomó desprevenida y eso le cuesta casi la vida...siendo la única esperanza del señor Li y de la señora Tomoyo....

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó su primo.

-No tengo la mas mínima idea.- dijo Hotaru- pero le hice una promesa al señor li, pienso cumplirla.

-¿promesa? ¿Qué promesa? 

-Que protegería a su hija a toda costa.  Que le enseñaría lo que hay que saber...para que pueda superar lo que viene...lo que se aproxima.

-¿Y lo de Ying? ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste? ¿Qué no será la ultima vez que la verás? ¿cómo supiste que estaba allí, entre los arbustos?

-Por el simple hecho que ...ella es especial...- dijo Hotaru.- y ella lo sabe.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por el simple hecho de que no se mostró sorprendida, exaltada,. Nada.  Solo nos miró y preguntó nuestros nombres...

-Y se los dimos... 

-Tu se los diste- dijo Hotaru sin observarle- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Cada vez que vez una chica, te vuelves loco...

-No es mi culpa que me gusten tanto las chicas...al contrario de otros que conozco...

-A mi me gustan las chicas, pero no creo que en un viaje donde no es de vacaciones que andamos, te pongas a enamorar a cada chica que veamos...

-Pues mira que creo que quedarías muy bien con un "Ángel" que conozco...

-No lo creo- dijo Hotaru adivinando su pensamiento – me cae bien, no lo niego ¿pero de ahí a que sea alguien que me guste? ¿y de todos, ella? Será lo ultimo que necesito...entre el temperamento de su padre, el de su tío y el de su primo, tengo suficiente para dejar un testamento.

-La vida puede dar muchas vueltas- dijo Osamu observándole.- todo puede pasar... además, eso no sería impedimento para mi...menos será para ti.

-Creo que es lo ultimo que puede pasar...vamos tenemos que alcanzar a los demás...

-Supongo...- dijo Osamu también acelerando su caminar.  Conocía a Hotaru bastante bien para saber que dijo todas esas cosas con otra intención muy diferente al lastimarle los sentimientos a aquella chica.   Pero el hecho de que fuera la hija de Shaoran Li, dificultaba mucho las cosas.  Tendría que ayudarlo. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Habían pasado alrededor de media hora. Todos estaban instalados en tres habitaciones sencillas en el pequeño hotel frente al parque.  Acomodados y sentados, un pequeño grupo de los "elegidos" tenían cierta reunión para decidir el destino de uno de sus miembros. Nakuru y Sasha no se encontraban presentes.  La guardiana se había percatado que algo no andaba bien con la primogénita de Shaoran Li.  Había preferido desistir de la reunión y acompañar a la pequeña Li.

-La chica no tiene ninguna experiencia con la magia- dijo Keroberos hablando con Hotaru, Osamu y Touya G.  Se encontraban en una habitación pero  hotel enfrente del parque.  La ventana de la habitación, daba al parque.  Se podían ver a las autoridades del lugar en el punto del ataque desde la habitación.  La movilización de policías en los alrededores del parque y fuera de este,  también era notable. En el lugar, no se hablaba de otra cosa, que del incidente en el parque.- es necesario que ustedes dos la ayuden...

-Ese es el problema.- dijo Osamu mirándole- se congeló ante la presencia de la mujer...algo parecido le ocurrió en presencia de quien se fue con la hermana de este- señalando a Touya G.

-Ella no se fue- dijo Touya G observándole despectivamente- ella fue secuestrada...

-Pues me excusas, pero no vi que él se la llevase en contra de su voluntad...

-Contrólense ustedes dos- dijo Hotaru mirando tanto a uno como a otro.

-A mi no me des instrucciones chiquillo- dijo Touya G de mala gana- no me das ordenes...

-Pues tengo la misma edad que tu...además, es cierto. Pasó lo mismo de aquel día ¿no Osamu? Tu estabas presente.

-Si – dijo el aludido.

-No tiene experiencia...si algo así vuelve a pasar, puede ser que no tenga la misma suerte de hoy.- 

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hotaru- dijo Kero- la situación con Sasha que no tiene la experiencia necesaria arriesga su vida...pero ella es uno de los elegidos...

-Puede ser uno de los elegidos...pero el punto es que es inexperta...ni siquiera sabe utilizar las cartas...-dijo Hotaru.-

-Pero sintió la presencia del demonio en el parque...- dijo Osamu analizando las cosas- cosa que los demás no sentimos...

-Soy uno de los elegidos- dijo Touya G- pero no sentí su presencia ¿Por qué ella si?

-Yo sentí una presencia pero no era la del demonio...me encontré en su presencia una vez seguía el rastro de magia  que seguía.-dijo Hotaru.

-¿Encontraste su origen?-preguntó Kero.

-Provenía de la chica sobrina de quien era atacada por el demonio- Osamu le observó sorprendido-se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y lo vio todo...creo que el demonio no iba detrás de la tía...iba detrás de la chica.

-¿De Ying?- preguntó Osamu- sorprendente ¿qué te llevó a esa conclusión?

-Yo no estaba coqueteando con ella, a diferencia de otro aquí presente- dijo con los brazos cruzados y sus penetrantes ojos grises, puesto en Kero.- pude detectar su energía...

-Yo no coqueteaba.—dijo el chico- estaba siendo amable con ella...

-¡Sabes donde puede estar?-preguntaba Kero observándole.

-Dijo que llevarían a su tía a un hospital...supongo al que estaba mas cerca del parque...

-Tenemos que averiguar su apellido...

-Se llama Mai Ying...- dijo Osamu adelantándose a Hotaru.

En ese momento, ingresaba Nakuru y decía—ya está dormida- mirando a los demás- tenía mucha fiebre.  Su temperatura corporal estaba muy alta...

-Como pasó con el tipo de la casa- dijo Osamu analizando.- ¿qué efecto tiene en Sasha la presencia de esos sujetos?

-Eso explica porque se congela cada vez que los ve...

-Excepto el día que se llevaron al ex –mocoso y a Tomoyo- dijo Keroberos. 

-Todo esto está muy extraño-dijo Touya G cuando el silencio reinó.

-Ella es un misterio en si- dijo Nakuru observando a Kero—lo sabes.- 

-Tenemos que llamar a Hiraguizagua para tenerlo al tanto...- dijo Keroberos.

-Será mejor que descansemos- dijo Nakuru caminando a la puerta- tenemos esta noche que continuar el viaje si el talismán no está aquí...

-Yo no contaría con eso- dijo Hotaru- creo que el talismán si está aquí.- atrayendo las miradas de los presentes....

-Si está aquí- dijo Kero volando hasta el teléfono.- tenemos que comunicarnos con los demás.  Para decirles como van las cosas.

-Los demás descansaremos...- dijo Touya G acomodándose en una de las camas y quedándose dormido casi enseguida.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Tienes una hija muy valiente- dijo Hibari conversando con Shaoran mientras era retenido dentro de un circulo negro- ha emprendido un viaje para localizar los talismanes con el propósito de salvar tu vida....-sonriéndole sutilmente.

-Si crees que te dará los talismanes estás muy equivocada- dijo Shaoran calmado.- - si ella sabe lo que eres, no permitirá que tengas los talismanes...

guardó silencio y extendiendo su mano enfrente de ella unas imágenes se desplegaron en su presencia.  Shasa era tragada por una especie de arena.  Shaoran observando aquello comenzaba a desesperarse y golpeaba la pared invisible que le retenía.  – Ella se salvó por la intervención del guardián de la maestra de cartas... pero la suerte no siempre la acompañará-

-El poder de los Li siempre estará con ella- dijo Shaoran llevándole la contraria- y el poder de Sakura...ella es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta...

-Puede ser- dijo ella- ¿pero por cuanto tiempo mas?  si hubiese sido por mi, ya estuvieras muerto, créeme pero tengo otros planes para ti.- sonriéndole maléficamente-¿Sabes cual es otro de mis talentos? Soy hábil para detectar los temores mas profundos de las personas... no importa que tan cerradas sean para sus sentimientos...y se que- analizando un poco- tu temor es perder aquello que mas amas, por segunda vez...la primera fue, un poco mas de once años atrás...

-¡¡Cállate!! tu no sabes nada...-pero eso no impidió que siguiese hablando.

-Sakura....Li- dijo ella desplegando con sus poderes una imagen de Sakura 11 años atrás.  Estaba con alguien mas.  con alguien que no era Li. Era pelirroja. Pero se notaba que era ella en sus ojos.- piensas que enterrando todo lo que pasó aquella vez, continuarías con tu vida...con sus vidas. Pero eso jamás se olvida... ese es tu mayor temor...¿Sabes por que? Por que piensas que fue tu culpa...aun no te has perdonado...como tu hija no lo hace aun...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu hija tiene un temor aun mas fuerte... igual que tu madre, igual que Ieran- brillándole los ojos carentes de expresión alguna- Ella si tiene un secretito...del que te haré participe ahora...pues no creo que se vuelvan a ver, con vida, por los menos.

-¿Qué estas hablando? 

-Ieran Li. No era la elegida para tu padre.  Por tu padre.  Yo lo era... yo era la prometida de Hen...

-Mentira- dijo Shaoran mirándole.

-Tienes que escuchar el resto de la historia-haciéndolo que guardara silencio.  El la miraba con odio.  Con rencor.  Odio así sintió nueve años atrás.-.  Pues bien.  Yo era mas joven que Hen.  Pero el se percató de nuestro amor.  Yo era hija de un militar muy importante de Hong Kong...él hijo del líder del concilio y el próximo en el linaje de los Li... Ieran fue elegida por tus abuelos y los casaron.  Solo que Ieran me robó el amor de Hen...lo hechizó.

-Mentira- dijo el mirándole- mi madre no hizo tal cosa.

Sin escuchar lo dicho por Shaoran dijo-Fui enviada muy lejos, por ordenes de tus abuelos... estuve fuera de Hong Kong y prohibida mi entrada por muchos años.  Hen aun me amaba y me escribía.  Yo le escribía. De un momento a otro, las cartas se detuvieron... una ultima carta, me decía que todo había terminado entre nosotros. Ese día cuando te vi en la casa, pensé que era él ..  que estaba vivo... y lo eres. igual a él. Escondes en ti mismo todos aquellos sentimientos que te lastiman pero que tarde o temprano surgen.  – cuando se acercaba a la barrera. Dos entes se hacen presente. Shaoran los observa con cuidado reconociéndolos a ambos.

-Goshe- dijo Hibari retrocediendo y dirigiéndose al demonio- por lo que veo pensaste en lo que dije...

-Ella aceptó- señalando a Salia. Esta miraba a Shaoran en la barrera.

-Bien- dijo Hibari- ven conmigo.  Ella no podrá hacer nada.  Solo yo puedo liberar a Li. .- saliendo de aquel lugar con Goshe.  

Quedándose Shaoran con Salia a solas, este dijo- ¿Estas bien?

-Si- dijo ella mirándole- aproveché el interés de Hibari en mi, para ver a mi madre ¿Sabe en donde esta? ¿dónde la tienen?

-No la he visto- dijo el mirándole- ¿por qué Salia?-refiriéndose a su huida con Goshe.

-¿Acaso la misma pregunta usted también? Mi padre me preguntó lo mismo...

-él estaba muy lastimado cuando ella me atacó al ingresar a su habitación ¿cómo está?

-Quedó inválido- dijo ella fríamente – la Señora Ieran trató de ayudarle...pero fue en vano...

-¿No sientes tan siquiera algo de pena?

-¿Por quien? ¿Por mi padre? – mirándole- no la siento...

-No te creo.  Eres humana.,  por mas que quieras pertenecer a ellos. serás, quieras o no, Salia Hiraguizagua...una de los elegidos...no eres mala.  Si lo fueras, no hubieses venido por tu madre...- ella le miró con ira.

-¿Qué sabes tu acerca de lo que siento o no? ¿Sabes lo que es que tu vida desde un principio ser decidida por ustedes... no nos dijeron nada...yo me enteré quien era cuando pude salvar a Goshe...tu no sabes nada de mi...

-Se lo suficiente que tu madre, a diferencia de nosotros, no es hechicera...- haciendo que la chica mirase.

-No comprendo.- dijo Salia.

-Tomoyo a diferencia de todos nosotros, es humana sin poderes mágicos. Se que nos odias a nosotros. Pero Tomoyo no tiene la culpa.  No la hagas pagar por nuestros errores.

-¿Dónde está?-su mirada de un momento a otro, dejó de ser fría.  Recordaba que su madre siempre le había amado.  Siempre estaba ahí.  Para ella.  Siempre.  Comenzó a dudar.  Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirla.  Se sentía asfixiándose que sus energías le abandonaban.  ¿Acaso la maldad que sentía que habitaba su corazón era la energía que la mantenía con tal nivel de magia?

Shaoran se percató como el nivel de magia de la joven. En un momento era muy alto, como comenzó a descender drásticamente.  Tal vez, porque en su corazón había otra cosa mas por que preocuparse.  Alguien mas.  alguien a quien ella amaba. 

-No se- dijo mirando como el semblante de la joven cambió y dijo- tus poderes son sorprendentes.  Tienes mucho poder.  Mas que los demás juntos...todos ellos... – Salia se observó sus manos- Salva a Tomoyo.  Puedes hacerlo...

-Me meteré en problemas con Goshe...

-¿Quieres que ella pague? Recuerda que los demonios tienen todo el tiempo del mundo...tu madre no...puede estar muriendo en estos momentos...

Salia le miró por ultima vez y dijo- Sasha es una chica especial, tiene aliados muy fuertes de su lado.  Si me toca enfrentarme con ella, lo siento, pero tendré que matarla...

-Sasha confía en ti.  Siempre lo ha hecho....

-Eso es lo que la llevará a la muerte....

-Comprendo- dijo Shaoran.

-¿cómo se queda tan calmado? ¿no tiene miedo? Le acabo de decir, que soy capaz de matar a su hija...

-Lo se- dijo Shaoran . –Pero lo lamento por ti...Sasha es una chica mas fuerte de lo que aparenta...lamento, que en ese intento perderás algo mas que tu vida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu humanidad- dijo finalmente Shaoran.  ella le observó fijamente por un momento.  Se volteó y caminó atravesando la única puerta que había en el inmenso y oscuro salón.__

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**__

Kinad caminaba de regreso a la casa, viniendo del cuarto de entrenamiento localizada a cierta distancia de la casa Li.  Ya era el atardecer.  Había pasado varias horas pero lo había logrado.  Pasando sutilmente para no ser vista,  Llegó finalmente a su habitación. Exhalando profundamente sacó algo del interior de su ropa y dijo- Ya puedes salir- extrayendo de ella una pequeña criaturilla.

-Así que siempre lo lograste- dijo una voz en la habitación que la sorprendió.  Haciéndose presente voló hasta la cama donde estaba apoyada la criaturita.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Le digo Gali.- dijo la pequeña viendo al gato negro halado- Su verdadero nombre es Galatea**...

-Kinomoto echará fuego cuando se entere...-dijo el guardián observando a Gali moverse como un pequeño cachorro en reconocimiento del lugar donde se encontraba.  Podía sentir en ella la presencia bastante fuerte de la luna.

-¿No le dirás, verdad?-preguntó Kinad, observando a Spi muy concentrado observando los movimientos del nuevo guardián.  Este, sabía que se refería a Touya. 

Observaba a la pequeña criatura. Era una especie de felino de color blanco.  El blanco mas puro que puede haber.  Sus ojos eran azules turquesa y en su frente estaba incrustado una especie de piedra azulada, del mismo color que los ojos de la pequeña criatura.  Sus alas eran parecidas a  la de una paloma: finas, elegantes y en si la pequeña aparición parecía confundida ante la presencia del guardián. 

-Mami ¿Quién es?

-¿Mami?-preguntó Suppi.

-Piensa que soy su mami...insiste en llamarme así. ¿qué quieres Gali?

-¿Qué es eso?-señalando a Spinel.

-Se llama Spinel Sun. Pero todos les decimos Suppi o Spi... es como tu...un guardián de sello. 

-Mucho gusto Suppi- dijo Gali doblando sus dos patas delanteras y haciendo una reverencia a la criatura.  Parecía en esos momentos, todo menos una pequeña criaturita con la mente de un niño de tres años- Mi nombre es Galatea pero puedes llamarme Gali.

-Pues mucho gusto Gali- dijo Spinel observándole. En realidad le parecía gracioso.  Un nuevo guardián y mirando a Kinad dijo- pues supongo que lo escuché de Sakura y Eriol es cierto: existe un nuevo juego de cartas...

-Si- dijo ella mirando a Gali juguetear con los almohadones de la cama- pero mi padre aun no lo debe saber...- en ese momento tocan a la puerta- ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo- dijo la voz de Touya – ¿Puedo pasar?-Hablando del rey de Roma. 

-Rápido –dijo a Spinel abriendo la ventana- llévate a Gali a donde Eriol ...

-¿por qué no las escondes en el armario?

-Es muy pequeña,... y descuidada, me descubrirá.- tomando en las manos a Gali y haciéndola que vuele – ahora quiero que vayas a donde Eriol. El lindo señor de gafas de esta mañana ¿Recuerdas?

-Si mami- dijo volando al lado de Spinel.  Ella cerró la ventana y las cortinas y dirigiéndose a la puerta la abrió.-

-¿Dime?- mirando a su padre.

-¿Con quien hablabas?-mirando al interior de la habitación sospechosamente.

-¿Yo? Bueno estaba....como explico....¡¡Ensayando!!

-¿Ensayando? ¿Para que si se puede saber?

-Pues....como sabes...- haciéndose a un lado para que su padre entrara- Cathy sabe que tengo cartas y dice que tengo que tener un conjuro...Eriol también la apoya en eso y estaba....practicando eso....- diciendo finalmente.

?__? -¿En serio??

-Si. – dijo ella – n__n

-Ah ya veo- no creyéndole una sola palabra.  –acerca de la creación de cartas....creo que no estas en edad de....

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo ella sentándose- El señor Eriol dice que tengo el poder necesario para controlarlo, no hay de que preocuparse...

-Eres mi hija- dijo el apoyando las manos en sus hombros.- eres mi única hija...no quiero que te pase nada....

-No me va a pasar nada- mirándole con confianza.- ¿Qué me puede pasar?

-La magia es un asunto muy serio... tiene sus causas y sus consecuencias....

-¿Acaso no me consideras capaz de crear Cards?

-Si te considero, me lo has demostrado hasta ahora ¿pero de ahí a utilizarlas? Es demasiado peligroso...la magia tiene su precio...

-No estoy sola- dijo ella mirándole – además Yuin considera que soy muy capaz...

-¿Yuin? ¿Y desde cuando Yuin puede opinar?

-Papá: Yuin es mi mejor amigo.... el tiene confianza en mi...

-¿Solo amigo?- mirándole dudosamente.  Sabía que la amistad de esos dos, a pesar de tener solo nueve años era mas... temía algo...

-¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?- mirándole.

-No me gusta que no se despega de ti...- mirando de reojo y enojado. Se notaba en el tono de su voz.- además, que de ahí, a apoyarte en la creación de Cards, se está metiendo mucho en tu vida...

-Yuin dice que me cuidará...me lo prometió cuando se fue...

-¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Acaso estuviste ahí?

-No- dijo ella calmadamente- me vino a ver, antes de irse con sus padres a la habitación de Eriol...

-No me agrada ese sujeto...

-Es el hijo de Yukito...- mirándole mientras la cara de Kinomoto se endurecía.

-lo se- dijo mirándole- pero sigue siendo un chico.

-¿? 

-Mejor no preguntes- saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de si. 

-Esa si estuvo cerca- dijo Kinad respirando. 

**********************

Caminaba por el oscuro pasillo de aquel lugar.  Era negro y todo era de piedra.  Apenas podía ver delante de ti lo que pasaba delante de tus ojos. Caminaba apoyando su manos en la pared.  Comenzó a invadirle recuerdos acerca de cuando era pequeña. Eran vagos, pocas imágenes en las que no podía completar una imagen completa.   Eran pocas pero recordaba que en algunas de ellas, era feliz.  Recordaba felicidad.  Sonrió sutilmente. De repente sintió una corriente de magia proveniente de uno de los salones que se encontraban en aquel lugar.  Miró hacia delante y pudo ver que el pasillo parecía seguir infinitamente.  

No lo pensó dos veces.  Algo le intuía a ingresar a aquel salón.  Voces en su cabeza.  Se escuchaban mas cerca. 

Abrió la puerta.  Ingresó. Estaba algo oscuro pero pudo ver una persona que estaba en el suelo.  Estaba inconsciente.  Se acercó ágilmente y volteó su rostro para ver de quien se trataba.  Era como verse a si misma en un espejo.  Era ella.  La había encontrado.  Pero algo malo pasaba.  Sus ojos estaban fijos, carentes de expresión y observaban al vacío.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntaba la joven mirándole.  Sus ojos estáticos, fríos, como si no estuviera presente en esos momentos.- ma...má.- dijo ella observándole.  En esos momentos, la habitación se ilumina.  Presente a ella estaba Shemyuki...

-¿Cómo llegaste tu aquí?- dijo el mirándole mientras ella estaba en el suelo; de rodillas, tratando de auxiliar a su madre.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Has sido tu el responsable de todo esto?

-Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer...utilice magia negra antigua para drenar sus recuerdos....pensé que eso la mataría pero se ha quedado así...

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-¿Por qué tengo que responderte?-dijo Shemyuki acercándosele.- debería matarte ahora mismo- avanzando a donde la joven. 

-Detente- dijo una voz detrás de él.  Volteándose vio a Hibari y a Goshe.  Este ultimo avanzó a donde Salia y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien?- mirándole

-Si...eso creo- dijo ella – pero mi madre...- mirando a donde quedó Tomoyo.

-¿Hiciste eso?- observando el rostro preocupado de Salia y después a Shemyuki.

-¿A ti que te importa?- dijo Shemyuki..

-Cálmense los dos- dijo Hibari.- tenemos que hacer la prueba...

-No la haré si mi madre no está bien...no lo haré- cruzándose de brazos.

-No es cuestión de que quieras niña- dijo Hibari mirándole- Goshe y yo tenemos un trato...

-Y yo te propongo otro: libera a mi madre...

-¿O?-mirándole desafiadoramente

-No me haré esa famosa prueba y me voy de aquí...

-¿Y quien dice que ya no lo harás?- dijo Hibari mirándole.  Goshe endureció su rostro. – quieras o no, la harás...

-¿Qué se supone que haces con ella?- preguntó Goshe señalando a la madre de Salia.- Ya está muerta, conociéndote Shemyuki...

-Solo sus memorias.- dijo el mirándole- esta muerta en este mundo...

-Criminal- dijo Salia mirándole con rencor.

-Cálmate niña- dijo Hibari mirándole- ven.- tomándola por los hombros.- te haremos la prueba...

caminando al lado de Hibari, se dirigieron a la puerta.  Shemyuki, se quedó en su lugar. Observaba a Goshe y finalmente dijo- Eres mas humano que demonio...

-¿Qué?

-Estás enamorado de la chiquilla.- mirándole fijamente- ¿Crees que nos no damos cuenta? Nosotros lo notamos Goshe. Pero la chica si tiene poderes sorprendentes...mató a dos de nosotros...

-Protegiendo a un extraño...

-Y es hechicera.... es una hermosa chica, como su madre....-dijo Shemyuki y volteando su mirada dijo- llévatela de aquí.

-¿en serio? ´¿no me detendrás?-incrédulo ante la reacción del sujeto, conocido por ser despiadado, sin misericordia.

-Ya lo que quería de ella lo he conseguido...puedes llevártela.

-Eras de aquellos que volvías locos a los indefensos...-recordando el pasado y lo que había escuchado de los demás.

-Y ahora te doy la oportunidad de que te la lleves...es lo que ella quiere- dijo señalando por donde salió Salia- que salves a su madre.  No te preocupes, cuando vuelvas si no es ella, te la guardaremos... sana...

-¿lo prometes?

Sonriéndole sutilmente pero endureciendo el rostro dijo- Si...

Mirando nuevamente a Tomoyo, la tomó en sus brazos. Observó su rostro carente de expresión.  Era el mismo de Salia.  Solo que con mas edad.  Era como cuando Salia dormía.  Con Tomoyo en brazos, desapareció.

En esos momentos, Hibari regresa sin Salia y dice.- ¿Dónde está Goshe?

-Se fue- dijo Shemyuki endureciendo su mirada- con la mujer...

-¿La dejaste ir?

-No hay mucha diferencia: está muerta.  Está en otro mundo...le di una oportunidad de encontrar paz... ¿Y la chica?

-Te vine a buscar para que vieras algo...es muy interesante...- sonriendo sutilmente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No solo Goshe ama a la muchacha...hay ciertos sentimientos por parte de ella para con él.  Podemos usar eso en nuestra ventaja.

-¿No tiene el talismán dentro de ella?

-No- dijo ella – la esfera mágica no reaccionó ante su presencia.  ¿Has sabido de los otros?

-Creo que andan en lo mismo: tratando de encontrar los talismanes.- dijo mirándole- no los he visto en un par de días...

-Creo que intentarán traicionarnos...- dijo ella .

-Es a beneficio de todos- dijo Shemyuki- es decir... los portales se abrirán con los talismanes...

-Pero recuerda que el séptimo también está perdido...ese solo puede perjudicar nuestros planes... al que le llamaban el primer talismán...

-Tranquilízate Hibari...- y observando mientras caminaba dijo- ¿Qué harás con la chica? Ahora que Goshe se ha marchado con la madre, no volverá en un tiempecito...

-Trataré de convencerla que se una a nuestra causa...la chica tiene sorprendentes poderes...mucho de ese poder, tenemos que canalizarlo a nuestro favor... y que se ponga en contra de la Li esa... y de los demás...

-¿Y si no accede?- preguntó

-Mataremos a Goshe y después a ella y con ella a toda su familia...tengo un poder de convicción increíble ¿No crees?

***   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   ***

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- caminando por Tomoeda.  Llegó a su destino.  Mirando al fondo de un jardín de una casa de estilo occidental.  Tenía un inmenso jardín en la entrada.  

-Hola- decía Nakuru mirándole- llegas justo a tiempo.  Te espera en la biblioteca- indicándole el camino.

-Hola Tomoyo- decía el pequeño gato halado que se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.  

-¿por qué estoy aquí?- se preguntaba ella mirando a todas partes.  Nakuru aun guiaba su camino.- ¿se supone que estoy aquí?

-Vamos, que se nos hace tarde- dijo Nakuru acelerando el paso de su amiga. –o por lo menos a ti se te hace tarde...

-Nakuru- dijo Tomoyo mirándole- esta casa...fue derrumbada ¿No?

-Que graciosa señorita Tomoyo.—dijo Nakuru riendo mientras caminaban—no pudieron derrumbarla...hemos vivido por mas de seis años aquí...

-Estoy confundida- dijo Tomoyo mirándole- ¿Seis años? Pero si ustedes se fueron a vivir a Inglaterra seis meses después de haber llegado a Tomoeda...

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- preguntaba Nakuru- anda un poco distraída... y dice cosas raras....

-Si, estoy bien- dijo ella mirando alrededor.—no me pasa nada...

-¡¡Que bueno!!- deteniéndose en la puerta y tocando.

-Adelante- dijo una voz en su interior.  Nakuru abrió la puerta y Tomoyo miró a su interior.

-Amo Eriol- dijo mirándole- la señorita Tomoyo ya llegó.

-Hola Tomoyo – dijo un Eriol de aproximadamente 17 años- te estaba esperando.  Tomoyo estaba sorprendida.  Si era Eriol.  Eriol en aquellos tiempos.  Cuando eran estudiantes de preparatoria. Pudo ver los libros que estaban esparcidos en el escritorio.- Llegas justo a tiempo.- extendiéndole una silla- estaba a punto de comenzar con historia...no se me da muy bien...

-a toda persona se lo creo- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida de todo lo que le estaba pasando. – excepto a ti...

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo nerviosa...

Sonrojada le respondió- ¿Yo? No nada....solo estoy un poco abrumada...

-¿Abrumada? ¿de que? ¿No te sientes bien? ¡Quieres que Nakuru te consiga algo....la llamaré- preocupándose y poniéndose de pie. – 

-Espera.- dijo ella tomándole por el brazo para evitar que se fuera.- no te preocupes...estoy bien.- mirándole a los ojos- estoy bien...

-¿Segura?-preguntó el joven.

-Segurisima- dijo ella mirándole y sonriéndole- ¿no viene Sakura a estudiar con nosotros?

-¿Sakura?- observándole- no lo creo.  Creo que se encuentra bastante tranquila "estudiando" con Li.

-Ah- dijo ella comprendiendo lo dicho por el joven.- Eriol- dijo ella haciendo que el chico que supuestamente estudiaba le observase.- ¿desde cuando somos todos amigos?

-Desde que teníamos once o doce años ¿Por qué?

-No por nada- dijo ella mirándole y pensó- _Tal vez, todo aquello era un sueño....aun somos jóvenes.  Vivimos en Tomoeda.  Estamos en la primaria...y estamos juntos, estudiando para un examen pero ¿Seremos solo amigos? En el sueño, yo...nos besamos dos años después de esto...estábamos en las montañas...¿y nuestros hijos? ¿Habrá sido eso un sueño también? _

-¿qué te pasa?- preguntaba Eriol sonriéndole- despierta de tus pensamientos, tenemos mucho que estudiar...

-Si- dijo ella enfocando su vista en sus libros.  Pero nuevamente iban a Eriol y de ahí a la ventana.  Todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan callado.  Era como si nada de lo que hubiese pasado en sus recuerdos, realmente hubiese ocurrido.

***   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   ***

Se materializó en el interior de la residencia.  Cathy lo vio mientras se dirigía  ala habitación de su padre.  Habían tantas preguntas en su mente.  Estaba algo abarrotada en sus pensamientos.  Estaba a punto de gritar cuando el dijo- Vengo departe de Salia...

-Esa que llevas ahí- observando a quien Goshe llevaba en brazos...

-Salia está sola con ellos, debo volver con ella...-colocando a Tomoyo en el suelo de la mansión. 

-¿Acaso proteges a Salia?

-Si- dijo el mirándole- si la protejo..

-¿por qué? 

-por que me salvó la vida. – dijo el joven pelirrojo- por eso...

-¿Solo por eso?- dijo mirándole.- ¿no la amas?-

La chica era idéntica a Salia físicamente pero Salia era otra persona.  Su parecido por ser su hermana era notable pero Salia era mas reservada con sus sentimientos y no tan abierta con desconocidos como lo era esta chica.  Sin dudar, hizo aquella pregunta.  La ultima de todas las preguntas que se esperaba que le realizarían si en algún momento se encontraba en el camino de los hechiceros o de sus descendientes en todo caso.

-Solo te pido por favor- dijo Cathy – que la protejas...

En ese momento, Yue se hace presente en el pasillo.,- ¡¡Espera!! ¡Detente ahí!!- gritándole a Goshe.  Pensó que huiría pero se quedó de pie, solo observando el rostro preocupado de Cathy quien se agachaba examinando la condición de su madre- ¿A que viniste? – dirigiendo su vista al suelo, con sorpresa dijo- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Yo nada- dijo fríamente.- Salia le ha salvado la vida...era su deseo...ella quería...bueno que...- dudando decir- tengo que volver con ella...

-¿Ella está bien?-preguntó Yue.- 

-Por ahora- dijo el sin mirarle.- Tengo que regresar...

-¿Y Li?-preguntó Yue. En ese momento, alguien mas, desde su habitación sintió la presencia del sujeto en su casa.  Esperaba que no fuese otro ataque.  Al mismo tiempo, todos los que se encontraban en la mansión Li y que tenían sus poderes, pudieron sentir la presencia del sujeto.

-¿Tu?- dijo Sakura acercándose apresuradamente y observando a quien era su prima, dijo- ¿Qué le han hecho? ¡¡Tomoyo!!- arrodillándose a su lado y revisando su condicion- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

No queriendo guardar silencio dijo- Shemyuki....- Sakura le observó- Es un demonio despiadado que le gusta divertirse con sus victimas...no físicamente, pero si mentalmente,  la hacen sufrir de alucinaciones y delirios hasta que se conduzcan ellos mismos a su propia muerte...

-¿Y lo que le hizo a mi padre?- dijo Cathy con ira en el tono de su voz- ¿Acaso no fue eso físico? ¡¡¡Responde!!.

-Si fue físico pero creo que tuvo un poco de piedad – siendo visto con incredulidad por aquellos allí presentes- quería que muriese al instante...con ella- señalando a Tomoyo—es muerte lenta y segura.  Su espíritu será consumido mientras mas tiempo continué en aquel universo donde se encuentra inmersa. 

-¿Qué universo es ese?- preguntó Sakura.

-No se decirte- dijo Goshe- es distinto con cada persona... puede ser aquel mundo perfecto donde ella se siente segura...puede ser en otro mundo, puede ser en la nada o puede ser en un infierno... es muy oscuro el destino donde ella puede estar...

-¿cómo podemos traerla de vuelta?-preguntó Sakura.

-No puedes- dijo Goshe- solo ella puede despertar bajo su propia convicción...pero déjame decirle una cosa: mientras mas tiempo esté allí, menores sus oportunidades de despertar son...

-Está en lo que es llamado un coma clínico- dijo Touya acercándose por el pasillo.  Kira, la identidad guardiana de su esposa Melody venía de su lado.- no se puede despertar a una persona de un coma clinico...

-¿Entonces....est...a muerta?- Preguntó Sakura con la voz entrecortada.

 -No- dijo Touya- es como si durmiese pero dependerá de ella, en despertar o quedarse así para siempre...

-La muerte aplicada por Shemyuki en este caso, la dejó que mientras mas tiempo dure así, menos oportunidades de despertar tendrá...

-Tu no irás a ninguna parte...- dijo Sakura mirándole con rencor e ira en sus ojos- Te haré pagar lo que le has hecho a mi familia...

-Ama- dijo Yue observándole- usted no mata...

-Este sujeto, se llevó a mi sobrina.  Mira lo que le ha pasado a Tomoyo- señalando donde su prima estaba pero sin retirarle la mirada a Goshe- y Shaoran....no saldrás de aquí con vida...

-Sakura- dijo una voz detrás del grupo- dejalo ir...

-¿Eriol?- dijo Sakura sorprendida ante la actitud de su amigo- Este demonio...

-Lo se- dijo el mirándole- pero no sabremos mas nada si lo matas Sakura, además no eres como ellos.  Sabes que esa no es la justicia...

-No es justicia, es venganza.- dijo ella.

-Se que estás muy emocional ahora, pero no creo que sea motivo suficiente para quitar una vida.- observando a Goshe.- deja que se vaya...

Goshe observó por unos instantes a Eriol.  Salia y él si se parecían.  Eran aquellos ojos.  Que guardaban un misterio aun sin revelar, era lo que mas llamaba la atención. Sin decir, nada, desapareció.

Eriol viendo que Touya tomaba a Tomoyo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar para una de las habitaciones, se quedó con Yue, Cathy y Sakura.  Melody fue detrás de Touya.

-¿Por qué lo dejamos ir?-preguntaba Sakura sin mirarle el rostro- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? 

-Si- dijo el mirándole- pero también se que mi hija tiene mejores oportunidades con el sujeto cerca de ella, que si lo matamos...le daremos una razona para estar en nuestra contra...eso no nos conviene.

-Piensas en todo ¿o solo con la intención de salvar a tu hija?-preguntó Yue.

-Mi hija solo será salvada si se percata del error que está cometiendo...-dijo mirando al jardín- Salia aun no es absorbida por el poder de la oscuridad, pero si se convierte en uno de ellos, las cosas se pondrán difíciles; Sasha no se atreverá a lastimar a ninguno de ellos.  

-Confío en mi hermana- dijo Cathy observándoles a cada uno de ellos- hará lo correcto y se dará cuenta de su error...-en ese momento, le comienza a invadir un fuerte dolor en su pecho.  Pierde estabilidad y cae.

-Cathy- dijeron tres voces al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué me pasa?.- dijo ella falta de aire, comenzó a ponerse pálida mientras una luz de color violeta le rodeaba.  

En otro lugar y al mismo tiempo, Touya G. Quien dormía la siesta antes de que anocheciera y mientras compartía la habitación con Yuin y Keroberos.  Comienza a sentir los mismos síntomas mientras en su sueño comienza a levitar a dos pies de la cama y la misma luz violeta le rodea.  El estaba soñando.  Podía ver a su hermana.  Podía ser el rostro de Cathy o de Salia.  Estaba cubierta en una esfera de color violeta.  Habían dos personas mas allí.  No podía ver sus rostros.  No podía despertar.

-¿Qué le pasa al chiquillo?- dijo Kero viendo lo que pasaba. Yuin con la voz del guardián se despertó. 

-¿Qué le pasa?.- observando como este gemía como si algo le doliera.

-No se- dijo Kero mirándole-

-Buscaré a los demás- dijo saliendo corriendo a las otras habitaciones.

_-¿Qué es lo que rayos está pasando_?- se preguntó Kero observando el estado pálido del chico y que luchaba como tratando de liberarse de la fuerza que le aprisionaba.

**********

-¿Cathy?- decía Sakura tratando de ayudarle pero era en vano.

-Me duele- dijo la chica, mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.—Ayúdenme por favor....me duele...

-¿Qué es lo que le está pasando?- preguntaba Yue.  Eriol estaba pálido también.   Sabía que algo bueno no podía ser.  Le asustaba la condición de Cathy pero algo le decía que ella no era la única que le pasaba algo.  Tenía un presentimiento de que Touya G. ,podía estar pasando por lo mismo, era su hermano,  eran trillizos... fue cuando algo pasó por su mente. Algo que temía.  Que no podía pensar en eso, pero era una sospecha.

-Tenemos que ayudarle- dijo Yue.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Sakura mirando a Eriol.  

Pero Eriol, solo miraba a su hija.  No podía hacer nada.  El fenómeno le afectaba físicamente.  No había nada que pudiese hacer.  Ni siquiera levantando un campo de fuerza psíquico, podía evitarlo.  No tenía aun las energías suficientes para lograr un campo de tal tipo y que fuese efectivo.  Estaba consciente de ello.  La conexión o la energía que veía flotar alrededor de su hija y que le hacía doler de tal forma.  Que ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡¡Detente!!- gritaba ella que era escuchado en toda la casa- ¡¡Por favor detente!!!

**-------------------Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar---------------**

-¡¡Detente!!- gritaba ella que era escuchado en todo el lugar-¡Por favor detente!!!

-Falta un poco mas- decía Hibari a Salia. La luz púrpura era provocada por Hibari mientras hacía algo con Salia. El dolor que sentía la muchacha era sentida al mismo tiempo por sus hermanos, en lugares distintos.  Hibari sonreía.  Eso era lo que quería ...un aliado mas...y a un precio demasiado grande del cual los Hiraguizaguas pagarían aun mucho tiempo después.  Cuando Hibari terminó, Goshe se materializaba en esos momentos.

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntaba Goshe acercándose a Salia.  La miraba absorto.  Ya no era aquella chiquilla de 13 años vistiendo con elegancia y belleza natural. Se parecía ahora a Hibari.  Era Salia, por supuesto pero ahora era...

-¿Qué no te gusta?-. preguntó Hibari- ahora podrá ayudarnos Goshe...ahora podrá ser toda tuya...- mirándole pensando que Goshe se enorgullecería de aquello.

-¿La convertiste en nosotros?-dijo Goshe y dejando a Salia fue y tomó a Hibari por el cuello. Elevándola unos pies del suelo.

-Tonto- dijo Hibari mirándole- mirala.  Es diez veces mas poderosa que antes....es como nosotros...la victoria estará asegurada...

-Esa no era parte del trato...-dijo el mirándole- no lo era...y prometiste que no le pasaría nada.

-no le pasó nada- dijo Shemyuki.—nada que ella no quisiera...

-¿ME quieres decir que ella quiso ser demonio?- mirando incrédulo a Shemyuki y dejando a Hibari – si como no...

-Yo...- dijo Salia- lo quise...Goshe.

Mirándole pudo verle alas.  Eran alas negras y su precioso vestido color lavanda era ahora de un negro intenso.  La belleza de ella no fue perdida en la transición.  Pero ahora era mas parecida a Shemyuki.  Su actitud.  Y no tenía esa sonrisa inocente.  Era demasiado cruel.  Aquella aura tibia y llena de bondad que existía en ella fue reemplazada por una negra y llena de oscuridad. 

-Ella quería estar junto a ti. – dijo Hibari mirando tanto a uno como a otro.- por siempre...le dije que la única manera de ser por siempre, sería siendo como uno de nosotros... y ella aceptó...

-No te perdonaré- dijo Goshe mirándole con ira- jamás te perdonaré-mientras Salia se acercaba con su nueva identidad.  Aunque ya no era aquella Salia.  Sabía muy bien que era posible, que aquella a quien conoció estaba muerta.  

Shemyuki sonrió maléficamente a Hibari y esta, le respondió la mirada.  Lo habían planeado perfectamente: con Salia como Demonio y de su lado, podían derrotar a los Li y los chiquillos. si les daban problemas. También la tendrían de su lado.   Y a Goshe en su poder también.  Sabían que los sentimientos entre uno y otro eran demasiado poderosos...y esos sentimientos era en lo que el nuevo plan se sustentaba para alcanzar la victoria.

**************** Media hora después*******************

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntaba Eriol a Cathy la cual estaba en cama mientras Touya le tomaba la presión.  De un momento a otro, la luz desapareció dejando a la chica inconsciente y delante de los que allí se encontraban presentes.

-No- dijo ella- me asusté mucho...estaba tan asustada- mirando a Eriol-¿por qué nos pasa todo esto?- comenzando a sollozar- ¿por qué a nosotros? No quiero que me pase lo mismo que a mamá...suena infantil y cobarde, pero no quiero.

-Tranquila- decía Touya mientras le revisaba- es normal que estes un poco alterada...

-¿Un poco?- dijo ella sarcásticamente- sentí como si muriera- llorando. – no creo que se debe de tomar a la ligera...

-Si pudiera tomar tu lugar- dijo Eriol – o el de tus hermanos, lo haría...pero Cathy tienes que ser fuerte....se que puedes serlo, si te lo propones... puedes lograrlo...

-No creo ser tan valiente como Touya G. Para enfrentar algo así.... el es valiente, soy una cobarde de primera...

Touya miró a Eriol.  Este tenía su rostro melancólico. Dijo para animarle- físicamente Tomoyo está bien...solo esperemos a que despierte... y tenemos que tener fe en que despertará.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Eriol mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija desde su silla de ruedas.  Aun no se resignaba al hecho de que en el pasado ya había el grupo salido con éxito de todos los problemas que se le cruzaban en su camino.  Había ahora, mucho mas que perder, y menos tiempo.  Era una lucha en contra del reloj. 

***   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   ***

-Has estado muy callada toda la tarde- decía Eriol Hiraguizagua mientras caminaba con el uniforme de la preparatoria al lado de una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules.- es decir has estado algo extraña todo este tiempo...

-Es que...- dijo ella dudando.- algo me molesta.,

-¿Puedo saber de que se trata?- dijo el mirándole mientras caminaba.

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido dentro de un sueño?

-Claro que si- dijo el sonriéndole sutilmente (como solo Eriol puede hacer)- todos en un momento, u otro, sentimos eso que dices- y deteniéndose le pregunta - ¿Te sientes ahora así?

-No ahora – dijo ella mirándole- siempre. Es decir, hace unos días cuando llegué a tu casa y me notaste extraña....me sentía como si estuviera en un sueño...

-Algo debió de haberte pasado para sentirte así.- preocupándose.- si quieres, me lo puedes confiar a mi...

-Es mas que eso. –dijo ella mirándole- es como si hubiese tenido o estado en otro lugar...en otros tiempos... tu estabas allí...-dudando decirle.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Eriol mirándole.-  te quedas a cenar y me cuentas que es lo que te ocurre ¿De acuerdo?

-Si-dijo ella mirándole-le agradaba la compañía de Eriol...estaba con él.  Y todo lo que había pasado.  

Todo aquello que estaba en su memoria, como parte de un recuerdo doloroso, era solo eso, un sueño.  Era una chica joven de nuevo y el amor de su vida, que no lo descubriría hasta años después estaba a su lado.  Iba a aprovechar esa vida perfecta que se estaba desplegando a sus ojos y olvidarse del pasado. Comenzó a caminar a su lado, cuando escuchó un susurro en el viento que le llamaba, por su nombre.

Deteniéndose dijo- ¿Escuchaste eso?- observando a Eriol.

-¿Escuchar? ¿Qué?

-No, nada- dijo ella caminando nuevamente- debe ser mi imaginación...

-Vamos.  Aprovecharemos que Nakuru no está en casa y Spinel se fue donde Sakura para cenar tranquilos, allí me dirás que te pasa.

***   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   ***

-Vamos Tomoyo-decía Sakura cuidando a su amiga- tienes que despertar- mientras observaba aquellos ojos blancos, sin expresión y fijos al techo. 

**************************

**Notas de la autora:**

**Para quienes se lo pregunten, Galatea es la nueva guardiana de las Kinad Cards...su nombre proviene de la "mitología griega era una ninfa que era destacada por su gran belleza  y quien era amada por el ciclope Polifemus,   otra galatea existente era una estatua amada por Pygmaleon rey de Ciprus.  Orándole a afrodita que la estatua le dieran vida, sus oraciones fueron respondidas y pigmalion y galatea se casaron".   Linda leyenda ¿no? **

**Gracias a quienes han escrito al correo averiguando los nuevos capítulos que no han podido leer ya por fallas en su computador.  En especial a una chica que anda por ahí  que se llama Navilé que me ha comentado que es un grupo de ellas y sus amigas que siguen todos los capítulos de estas historia de CCS (cuando leí el primer correo me puse rojita, hasta mi hermana se dio cuenta, y eso que ella no sabía que era ese correo)...gracias por su apoyo.   Nota personal: respondiendo una petición de ella, trataré de colocar mas momentos S+S y T+E aunque lo primero se me hace un poco difícil dada la situación de la historia...(Shaoran prisionero)  pero buscaré la manera de ingeniármelas para agregar mas momentos S+S. Y recuerden que este capitulo es la primera de dos partes...si incluía la segunda aquí, iba a tener problemas subiéndolas.**

**Naiko: Y nosotras estaremos echándote ánimos.... (con banderas y pompones)**

**Hibari: Claro que si ¿Para que son las amigas?**

**Crystal- Vaya que ustedes están muy simpáticas hoy...-observando a las tres jóvenes delante de mi.**

**Aiko: es que ya nos calmamos... comprendemos que es normal que te sientas algo atrapada con tantas historias al mismo tiempo y tenerla que escribirlas es complicado.**

**Naiko y Hibari: claro que si...**

**Crystal- Eso está bien, muy bien pero ¿Cuándo bajaran la ballesta? Me han estado apuntando con ella y con la esfera de fuego desde la semana pasada...¿Acaso no se cansan?**

**Hibari: tomamos turnos (claro, cuando no estoy secuestrada por Aliens) **

**Crystal: que eso ha pasado mucho durante estos ultimos dias (Dejando de teclear en el computador) ¿no te sientes con lagunas mentales o algo por el estilo?**

**Naiko: muy a los x-files... **

**Hibari: Mmmmmm.... no que yo recuerde – levantando una nueva esfera de fuego- ahora receso terminó...**

**Crystal: Aiko....¿Dónde estas metida? – buscando por todas partes- ¿Adonde se fue?**

**Naiko: recuerda que está castigada, tiene que aparecer y desaparecer demasiadas veces en muchos lugares, su habitación, el cole, con sus papás y nosotras...**

**(tosiendo) – bueno he visto en algunas historias esta leyenda "no soy dueña de Card Captor Sakura. Los personajes (exceptuando una larga lista que me tomaría otra pagina mas) pertenecen al grupo Clamp...esto es sin fines lucrativos, solo diversión...¿ok? no tengo dinero para abogados y demandas...**

**-....**

**-¿?**

**-¡!!**

**Crystal: ay ya no digo mas nada, excepto (como siempre).**

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, (por favor no viruses) a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  o Reviews (esos también me gustan) **


	14. capt 13

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

**Por Crystal**

**Capitulo XIII: "Galatea: El misterio de Kinad y un octavo Demonio II...."**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Residencia Li- dijo una voz respondiendo el teléfono.

-Habla Kero ¿Quién es?-debido a una gran cantidad de interferencia.

-Soy yo- dijo la voz- Sakura.

-Sakura- dijo Kero escuchándole- ¿Cómo ha estado todo? Mira quiero decirte, que no fue mi idea...esa hija tuya.-refiriéndose a la escapada de los guardianes y de parte de los elegidos..

-Sasha.- dijo ella- ¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?-pensando en lo preocupada que estaba por su hija.

-eh...- dudando decirle- ahora mismo no está aquí.  Te llamará después.  ¿Dónde está Eriol?

-Con Tomoyo- dijo Sakura- Goshe trajo a Tomoyo por petición de Salia...

-¿cómo así?-preguntó el guardián sorprendido.- ¿Está bien?

-La historia corta es que Salia y Goshe salvaron a Tomoyo, aunque está en una especie de Coma clínico (según la explicación de mi hermano) ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-Hotaru descubrió uno de los talismanes aquí—dijo Keroberos- ahora mismo está camino a un hospital cerca de aquí para conseguirlo...

-¿Qué hace un talismán en un hospital?-preguntó.-¿Dónde están ustedes ahora?

-Es una historia muy larga- dijo el mirando a Touya G quien era atendido por Yuin.- algo pasó con Touya G... y donde estamos- viendo que Touya G le indicaba que no dijera su  locación.  Probablemente se imaginaba que preguntarían cualquiera de ellos.- no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Qué pasó? Mira que aquí pasó algo con Cathy...

-¿Por si acaso, flotó a varios pies del suelo?

-No-dijo ella extrañándole la pregunta- decía que le dolía mucho el pecho...Touya no sabe de que se trata.. tiene que tener relación ¿No?

-Probablemente. escucha Sakura: como siguen las cosas, no duraremos mucho tiempo...tenemos que pedir que esto se resuelva pronto...

-Yukito y Kia han estado investigando: dicen que los talismanes tienen un poder sorprendente...los demonios lo quieren para algo, pero siguen investigando...

-¿Cómo estás tu?-preguntó Kero.

-Tratando de soportar un minuto a la vez.  Cuida mucho a Sasha...no se que haría si la pierdo Kero...

-Lo se Sakura- dijo seriamente viendo a Ruby Moon ingresar  a la habitación- tengo que colgar...te mantendremos al tanto...

-Cuídense- escuchando la línea cortarse. 

-Tía Sakura- dijo una voz detrás de ella.  Sakura se volteó.  Sus ojos tenían lagrimas.-¿Eran ellos, no?

-Si eran ellos-

-¿Cómo están?

-Están bien, eso creo...- dijo ella dudando.  Sabía que Kero con tal de no alterarla, no diría la verdad.  Eso le preocupaba.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- cerrando la puerta.

-Claro- dijo ella mirando a su sobrina.

-Es acerca de una carta en particular... que he creado, pero tengo mis dudas...

-¿Cuál carta?

Le mostró la carta que había creado.  Sonriendo a la pequeña, se sorprendió del nivel de magia tan avanzado que había conseguido en solo unos días bajo la tutela de Eriol.  No.  No solo era eso: esos chicos llevaban eso en su sangre.  En todo su ser.  Eran por ello, Los elegidos...

-¿Cuál es el propósito de esta carta?-preguntó la primogénita Kinomoto.

-Si no lo sabes ¿Qué te inspiró a crearla?-preguntó su tía.

-Pensé mientras creaba, que necesitaba algo que nos protegiera...a todos nosotros...pero ...

-¿No entiendes de donde salió?

-No- dijo ella mirándole mientras Sakura tomaba la carta en sus manos.  Una carta de color turquesa, el borde en dorado.  La imagen era de una especie de joven.  Tenía unas alas extendidas y una túnica de color turquesa.   Mirándola por un momento sonrió.  A diferencia de las cartas Clow al principio, estas tenían imágenes de mujer.  La gran mayoría.  Solo la Twin card tenía a un chico.  Incluso la carta pelea y poder eran imágenes de chicas ( o parecidos con chicas).

-¿por qué no se parecen a las tuyas?- mirando a su tía.

-Eres una chica. – dijo Sakura- era notable que las cartas o sus personalidades fueran en algunos casos, chicos. Aunque este debo decir, que se parece a Yuin- riéndose sutilmente-mis cartas eran inicialmente del mago Clow.  Eran chicas....

-Lo se- dijo Kinad sonrojándose refiriéndose al comentario acerca del joven Tukishiro- eso era lo que te iba a preguntar ¿por qué como él? 

-No se- dijo Sakura mirándole- solo tu sabes el porque...

-Supongo- dijo ella exhalando y mas roja que un jitomate. – me tengo que ir. ¿puedes guardarla por mi?

-Claro- dijo ella y vio la chica marcharse del salón. Sonrió. Y mirando la nueva carta dijo- "Carta del espejo"- mirándole- parece que el espejo de ella, eres tu...Yuin. creo que mi hermano va a tener serios problemas en un futuro próximo...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*--*-*-*-*-**-

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-preguntó Salia quien era mirada por Goshe con detenimiento.  Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado con la pequeña e inocente Salia. ¿cómo pudo confiar en que Shemyuki y Hibari no le harían nada? Había sido un tonto...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó finalmente.

-porque quería ayudarte.-dijo ella mirándole.

-¿sabes acaso...tienes alguna idea, de lo que has hecho?-mirándole intensamente- hubiera dado todo por ser humano Salia, todo...

-Pero ahora soy como tu...- mirándole y acercándosele rozó su rostro con su mano derecha- soy como tu...estaremos juntos...

-No eres Salia- dijo el mirándole y tomando su mano del rostro- ella no era fría...¿Por que?

-No he cambiado- dijo ella mirándole- puedo ser un poquito fría cuando me viste por primera vez.- mirándole- pero si soy yo...- abrazándole- soy yo...

-Tengo que ayudarte- dijo el abrazándole también-  me pregunto, si existirá alguna forma de regresarte a la normalidad.- 

-No quiero regresar a la normalidad- dijo ella dejándole de abrazar- quiero estar contigo... nada mas que contigo...

-Cometí un error- dijo el mirándole- ahora lo se...lo entiendo- mirándole a los ojos- Escúchame bien:  Hibari tiene sed de poder y venganza, Shemyuki de Sangre; demonio o no, sigues siendo uno de los elegidos...tengo que esconderte...si te toman, terminarás muerta...

-No puedo morir – dijo ella sonriendo ante la ocurrencia- nosotros no morimos...

-Escúchame bien- dijo el mirándole Seriamente.- hay poderes, hay cosas que si nos pueden matar...podemos vivir miles de años como demonios... pero me lo dijiste también un día: somos seres vivos recuerda lo que le hiciste a esos dos en el parque.  No quiero que termines igual.  Como ellos. - tomándola por los hombros para que le mirara a los ojos.- no voy a dejar que cometas el mismo error que yo cometí...

-¿me quieres decir que si puedes morir?.- mirándole con incredulidad.- ¿Es eso lo que me dices?

-Si- dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.- y ahora tu- abrazándole- ¿Cómo pude hacer esto? No me lo perdonaré jamás... no lo haré.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo ella mientras era abrazada.  Le asustaba como Goshe estaba en ese momento.  Su comportamiento era de ¿Arrepentimiento?

-Por mi vida misma, te sacaré de esta...buscaré la manera de regresarte a la normalidad- dijo en un Susurro, escuchado por la octavo demonio- lo prometo...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*---*

-_No soy una tonta_- repetía Sasha en su cabeza.  Estaba inconsciente.  Aun dormitaba en la cama del hotel.—_no lo soy...estás equivocado_.- podía escuchar la voz de Hotaru decirle una y otra vez lo mismo.

Despertó de su sueño.  Estaba bañada en sudor.  Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en la habitación.  Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor nuevamente. Caminó hasta la puerta que se comunicaba con la otra habitación.  Podía escuchar la voz de Kero que decía.- Sakura está preocupada.  No es para menos.  La chica es débil aun...

-Apenas sabe la misión que tiene en vida- dijo Nakuru viéndole- tiene fiebre...ha pasado por mucho...

-Deberíamos dejar que el chico ese...Hotaru se encargue de todo... el tiene experiencia.  Sasha solo traería problemas.

_-" Sasha solo traería problemas"_- dijo ella repitiendo lo de Kero.  – no me voy a rendir tan fácil...soy una de las elegidas- caminando hasta la ventana y abriéndola.  Tomó su abrigo y salió por la puerta.... bajó las escaleras y llegó a la recepción del hotel. Salió de allí.  Estaba cansada de escuchar lo mismo.  De aquel chico: ella no tenía la culpa de que no tuviese ninguna experiencia con magia.  En solo pocos días se enteró de ciertas cosas: que no era quien creía.  Que el destino de toda la humanidad yace en ella. Que su padre ya no estaba para guiarla.- Tal vez, haber venido con ellos, haya sido un error.- tomando la calle principal y alejándose de las inmediaciones del parque o el hotel.

-Sabía que no durarías todo el tiempo encerrada- dijo una voz detrás de ella.  Había caminado por veinte minutos.  Llegó a una área abandonada de aquella ciudad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le miró con recelo. La conocía.  Era aquella mujer que había atacado en el parque.

-No entiendes...te quiero a ti...- acercándose a Sasha.

-Aléjate de mi.- dijo ella mirándole –no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-¿De que?- burlándose . - ¿qué me harás? ¿llorar acaso? –riéndose sutilmente mientras avanzaba hasta la chica- 

********En otro lugar********

Entrando en el hospital, dos jóvenes ingresaban para localizar a la chica Ying, cuando Hotaru se detiene en seco.

-¿Hotaru?- dijo Osamu viéndole paralizado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Hotaru podía ver algo, era oscuro.  Escuchaba a dos personas hablando.  Una de ellas decía que no se acercara.  Pudo ver la otra, la mujer de esa tarde... ¿pero quien era la otra? Solo veía lo que la otra veía. ¿Tenía acaso esa clase de poder?

-¡¡Hotaru!!- dijo Osamu ya preocupándose de la condición de su primo.  Este le miró extrañado- ¿Estas bien?-observándole finalmente reaccionar...

-Eso creo- dijo el chico de ojos grises- pero...me siento algo raro..—colocando su mano en su pecho.

-¿Qué es?- dijo mirando a Osamu.

-No se...- dijo el extrañado ante lo que le estaba pasando.  Las imágenes desaparecieron.  – algo va a ocurrir...

-Claro que si- dijo Osamu.- le diremos a la chica.—empujando a Hotaru- que nos de el talismán para seguir nuestro camino y ayudar a Sasha...

-¿Sasha?-dijo Hotaru mirando adelante mientras Osamu le empujaba.  No sabía por que pero Sasha tenía que ver con aquello que sentía.  ¿Acaso estaba en peligro?

*****************

Mientras tanto, Sasha jugaba al gato y al ratón con la demonio. Esta, llamaba unas clases de cristales que cuando hacían contacto con algo, lo derretían o en todo caso, lo quemaba.  Estaba asustada.  En esos momentos se encontraba refugiada detrás de unas cajas.

      -Deja de jugar conmigo- dijo la demonio- Nadie se escapa de Mijaskan... además aquel chiquillo no está aquí para defenderte...

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- se preguntaba ella mirando a todos lados.  La mujer avanzaba hacía ella.- ¿qué hago?.- en ese momento una de las cartas que llevaba consigo sale y se coloca frente a ella.  La toma con sus manos.- Confiaré en ustedes.- sonriendo sutilmente a la carta.  Esta brilló.  Sacando la llave del interior de su ropa dijo- despierta que necesito tu ayuda.. – en ese momento, la llave mágica, se convierte en el báculo. –_Soy una de los elegidos_.- decía en su cabeza_- puedo hacer esto_- respirando profundamente mientras se encontraba agachada detrás de las cajas, parcialmente destruidas.   Reuniendo fuerzas ( y aunque sus piernas le temblaban como gelatina), se levantó de su escondite y miró con desafío a Misjaskan. 

-Hasta que por fin apareces ¿vienes a hacérmelo mas fácil?- avanzando hasta ella.

-"Ice" – llamó ella. De repente una columna de hielo se dirigía a Mijaskan.  No se lo esperaba.  La aprisiona dentro de un torrente de hielo que la vuelve parcialmente una estatua.  Sasha sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar del dolor.  Cayó de rodillas con báculo en mano.  Respiraba dificultosamente.

-¿Lo hice?- se preguntaba mirando lo que había logrado.  Pero, no logró atraparla por mucho tiempo.  Concentrando su energía, el hielo que rodeaba a Mijaskan, comenzaba derretirse.

-Ah no- dijo ella mirando.  Se puso de pie nuevamente a duras penas podía mantenerse así. 

-¿Ahora que?- dijo Mijaskan una vez estuvo libre.-¿Qué truco harás ahora?

Miraba a la demonio.  La carta le había asegurado que con eso la detendría pero aquella cosa, era mas poderosa que otra criatura normal. 

-No me rendiré tan fácil- dijo ella mirándole- no lo haré...

-Sabias palabras ¿pero donde estaban mas temprano cuando eras absorbida por mi creación?- llamando una de sus esferas- terminaré de hacer lo que debí concluir esta mañana, antes de que la basura mágica se presentara... pero creo que esta vez, no podrás escapar. – lanzándola a los pies de Sasha.  Pero esta vez, ella no lo esperó.

-"Fly"- dijo ella. En esos momento, alzaba el vuelo en el báculo mágico.  Estando en el aire, se mantenía lejos de Mijaskan.  Pero esta, llamó sus alas y seguía a la joven. 

-¿Ahora que?- observaba Sasha como la demonio la seguía por los cielos.  Miraba al suelo, de la ciudad.  Por suerte, todo el mundo estaba tan ocupado que no se percataba de lo que pasaba en los cielos- ¿Cómo puedo perderla?

-¡¡Niña tonta!! -Dijo ella desde la distancia.- Solo estoy jugando contigo...

-Tengo que confundirla- seguía ella mirando adelante.-Confundirla...

-Usa la Ilusión- escuchando una voz- Ilusión card.

-¿Eh?- dijo ella mirando a su alrededor- ¿Quién dice eso?

-¿Con quien hablas?- dijo Mijaskan acercándosele por detrás.  Alcanzándola, se sostuvo del báculo.- ¡¡Te tengo!!

-¡¡Suéltame vieja bruja!!_ dijo Sasha dando patadas a ciegas y en una si le pegó con tal fuerza en la cara a la demonio, que está comenzó a caer pues perdió el equilibrio.  Pero Sasha también perdió el equilibrio y comenzaba a caer.  Vio hacia abajo y vio que iba a dar al techo de un edificio.  Pero algo en ese momento, comenzó a sentir como su velocidad disminuía.  Cuando llegaba el momento del impacto, fue colocada con suavidad en el suelo de aquel techo.

-¿Qué?- miró ella a su alrededor.  No había nadie, excepto Mikasjan quien se quejaba del dolor en su cara y de la caída.  El suelo donde había caído, se quebró.- ¿Aun con vida?

-No digo lo mismo de ti- dijo la demonio mirándole- te voy a matar condenada mocosa...

-Ilusion- escuchó de nuevo de la nada- la ilusión Card... – la mujer se acercaba.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella mirando alrededor- creo que haré caso a mis instintos.- de sus bolsillos salió la card indicada y le llamó- Ilusion- activándola.

-¿Adonde fuiste?- dijo Mijaskan mirando desaparecer a la chica de su vista.  Simplemente se desvaneció.- ¿Dónde estás? ¡¡Ríndete, no tienes a donde ir!!

-¿Ahora que?- preguntó ella mirando a la mujer totalmente despistada.  Miraba a su alrededor.  La demonio no podía verle. Ilusion podía hacer eso. sonriendo y mirando que la mujer  no le veía. 

Sacó el mazo de cartas y las miró- ¿cuál me ayudará a derrotarla?-mirando a cada una de ellas,  sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que la Ilusión terminara.  -¿Cuál?- podía usar fuego, o agua y ahogarla en una columna de agua, pero recordó que era Demonio,  debía usar una carta efectiva, pero ¿Cuál?. En su cabeza comenzó a llegar el sonido de una voz conocida que decía _"__-¡¡Tonta_!!_ ¿Esperabas una invitación? ¿por qué no intentaste salvarte? ¿Acaso no eres hechicera?" "-No gracias a ella misma está viva-.  si el guardián no hubiese venido, la única esperanza del señor Li, hubiese muerto con ella."- _Se equivoca- mirando a una de las cartas.- Power card: dame la fuerza necesaria para derrotarle.—en ese momento, una energía de color rosa se apodera de su cuerpo y su aura.  Mirando sus manos vio como estas se sentían distintas...- te derrotaré.- mirando a la mujer.

Alguien de cerca observaba la batalla.  No se había percatado de su presencia, ni siquiera cuando se caía y él apaciguó su caída. No la iba a ayudar.  Tenía que hacer las cosas por ella misma.  No iba a interferir.  No siempre, como dijo Shaoran, iban a estar presentes para defenderle. Tendría que hacerlo sola.  Quería también ver, de que era capaz si se le dejaba tomar riendas en el asunto.  

-Si el señor Li tiene fe, yo también- dijo mirando a la joven acercándose a Mijaskan pero esta estaba totalmente bajo la influencia de la carta ilusión.

Comenzó a atacarle pero Mijaskan no podía ver quien le atacaba y desde donde.  La carta poder daba energía de cien veces que una chica normal tiene.  Ella le daba golpes a pesar de ser, la mitad de la estatura que la demonio tenía.  Sasha le daba sin piedad. Pensaba en su tía Tomoyo, pensaba en su padre. Pensaba en todos aquellos, que de una u otra manera les afectó el surgimiento de los demonios. Pensaba en Kaho.  Murió delante de ella. Defendiendo a Eriol.  Pensaba en Eriol que estaba paralítico.  Solo golpeaba.  Sin piedad, la demonio comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Cómo puede ser?- se preguntaba la demonio.- Nadie puede afectarnos de esa forma...solo la chiquilla de Goshe pudo hacerlo aquella vez...con dos de los nuestros...pero ¿Quién tiene el poder suficiente? – entonces le vino a la mente de repente- la numero uno...es ella.- mirando a la nada- elegida y es la numero uno entre ellos...- los golpes se detuvieron.

-Sword card- dijo Sasha invocándola- Necesito de tu ayuda y de todo el poder dentro de mi.- al invocar esto, la espada estuvo en sus manos. La energía de Ilusion se deshizo.   Tenía a Sasha frente a ella.

-Crees que...- dijo Mijaskan mientras Sasha se acercaba- que saldrás ilesa de esta.- alguien mas escuchaba atentamente- eres tu, la que al final, se sacrificará una vez las puertas estén abiertas...-la sangre salía de sus labios.

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de matar?- preguntó Sasha mirándole.

-No- dijo ella poniéndose de pie- eres una niña que tiene que depender de las decisiones que los demás tomen por ti.- 

-No es verdad- dijo ella mirándole- 

-Pero no eres asesina- dijo Mijaskan.- y no podrás matarme- acercándose a Sasha mientras esta, con espada en mano y enfocada en la mirada  de Mijaskan no se movía,  solo se le quedaba  mirándole. Esta era la oportunidad de la demonio. De poder controlarla—Eres solo una chiquilla.  Una chiquilla con poderes mágicos—tomando la espada y arrojándola lejos de la chica.   Sasha se quedó en una especie de trance.- ahora contigo, los otros están muertos.- Tomando a Sasha por el pelo y acercando su mano a su pecho.    Pero esta, Sasha no respondía.  Estaba en alguna clase de trance hipnótico- y no hay nadie que te salve...

-¿Eso crees?- se escuchó. Lo próximo era que Mijaskan tenía en su pecho una espada atravesada.  El control hipnótico que ejercía en Sasha fue roto.  Estaba con espada que le cruzaba su cuerpo y Hotaru aun estaba agarrado a ella. Ejercía fuerza sobre la espada.  

Una brillante luz plateada comenzaba a  emerger de Hotaru y de ahí atravesaba a Mijaskan.  Comenzaba una especie de combustión plateada en la demonio y después de gritos de dolor que pudo emitir, se desintegró delante de ellos.

Sasha cayó al suelo de rodillas.  Respiraba dificultosamente.  Hotaru observó que el báculo se transformó nuevamente en llave. Estaba a unos pies de distancia de ambos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el joven arrodillándose- fue muy buen trabajo el que hiciste- pero ella no le miraba – en serio.  Prácticamente confundiste a Mijaskan utilizando esa carta de confusión... 

Sasha solo le miró sonrió sutilmente y dijo- ¿Ves que no soy ton...- pero no pudo terminar la oración. Cayó inconsciente en la azotea.

-Oye- decía el zarandeándola- ¿Estas bien?- pero se percató que perdió el conocimiento.

***-*-*-**-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-La mañana está perfecta para ser navidad- dijo Eriol Hiraguizagua mirando a sus amigos mientras Nakuru servía un suculento almuerzo de navidad.

-Pues yo prefiero la comida del señor Kinomoto- decía Kero devorando toda comida delante de él.

-¡¡Kero!!- decía Sakura mirándole- eres un glotón...-mientras Kero estaba sentado al lado de Suppi chan.  Tomoyo del lado derecho de Eriol.  Shaoran a la izquierda de él y a su lado estaba Sakura.  Mas allá estaba Yukito quien comía con felicidad y al lado de este estaba Touya y a su lado (y después de una discusión) estaba Nakuru.

-Tomoyo- dijo Yukito- ¿Por qué no comes?- todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella- todo está delicioso.  

-Si- dijo ella mirándole- claro- sonriendo cortésmente. comenzó a comer mientras los demás seguían con sus conversaciones.  Touya se le quedó mirando largamente y no era el único como se dio cuenta.  Eriol también miraba a la joven. 

-¿Qué haremos para año nuevo?-preguntó Sakura.

-Siempre vamos al templo, monstruo- dijo Touya mirándole- es una tradición...

-Pues me encantaría acompañarlos- dijo Yukito.

-Yo también quiero acompañarte querido Touya- dijo Nakuru abrazándole-.

-Que me sueltes Akizuki- decía Touya por centésima vez esa noche... Tomoyo le miraba fijamente  como se llevaba con Akizuki...

-"Como en el pasado. Antes de Kira"-pensaba Tomoyo mirándole- me pregunto ¿si todo aquello fue parte de mi imaginación?- observando intensamente a Touya y después a Yukito.- ¿Y Kia? Que confundida estoy- poniéndose de pie de repente.  Atrajo las miradas de todos los allí presentes...

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntaba Sakura mirándole-

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Nakuru mirándole.

-Disculpen- dijo ella mirando a los demás- pero tengo que tomar algo de aire- alejándose de la mesa y caminando a la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Ha estado así desde hace un tiempo- dijo Sakura- muy extraña ¿Eriol?

-Es cierto- dijo el joven-  pero no me dice que le ocurre...

-Que extraño ¿Qué le pasará a Tomoyo?- se preguntaba su amiga viéndole irse de esa manera.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-**

Suspirando Shaoran Li observaba a su alrededor.  Estaba demasiado inquieto. Habían pasado horas desde la ultima vez que vio a alguien y esa había sido Salia.  Después nada.  Lo que mas le gustaba a Hibari era mortificarlo diciéndole todo aquello que su madre le había ocultado: el secreto acerca de su padre y del demonio. 

Pensaba en Sakura, pensaba en Sasha y en Alina y sonriendo sutilmente, pensaba en su hijo que aun no nacía. Que llevaba Sakura en su vientre.  De solo pensarlo no podía evitar sonreír.  Pero un pensamiento ocupó su mente: tal vez, no sobrevivía para verle nacer , verle caminar, dar su primer paso. Llamarle papá.   No iba a permitirlo.  Se juraba a si mismo; no iba a permitirse a si mismo, dejarse abatir por malos pensamientos.  Sakura le había enseñado eso: que no importaba las circunstancias que se presentaran en sus vidas, todo, todo iba a estar bien...  

-¿Cómo sería aquella criatura? ¿cómo se comportaría? "Sakura sabrá llevarle bien"- pero pensaba también que jamás se dejaría rendir sin luchar,  lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para regresar con Sakura...

Entonces recordó, una vez; teniendo algunos meses de haber regresado a Japón, cuando  como casi la pierde.  La pierde por su duda.  Por sus celos.  Cuando contando apenas con catorce años, conocieron en unas de sus tantas aventuras a un chico muy especial.  Pero sus celos por Sakura no le hicieron razonar como debía y casi la pierde a ella, su persona mas querida y posesión mas preciada junto a sus hijas ahora mismo... su nombre era Nagasaki...Nagasaki Tachibana... 

**----------Flash back--------**

_Ensayaban la obra escolar que presentarían para la feria de ese año en la preparatoria de Tomoeda. Les tocaba "Blanca nieves y los siete enanos" los enanos era con colaboración de la primaria de Tomoeda.  El papel de príncipe, le correspondía a Nagasaki.  Sakura de princesa.  Como malvada madrastra a Tomoyo al principio pero ella prefirió encargarse del vestuario de los protagonistas, así que le tocó a Naoko. De papá de Blanca nieves a Eriol.  Shaoran estaba encargado de la narración de la historia.  Que no saliera elegido y que los demás personajes principales fuesen de Sakura y Nagasaki le desesperaba por toda la atención que se concentraban los ensayos e incluso, porque hay una escena en donde ellos se besan.  _

_-¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa Shaoran?- decía Sakura una vez fue arrastrada a otro salón.  Shaoran en esos días y desde la llegada de aquel "chico" estaba demasiado inestable y sospechaba hasta de las sombras. _

_ Eriol le había aconsejado que no se dejara llevar de sus sentimientos de celos para con el chico y que se daría cuenta de ciertas cosas,  pero Shaoran y su corazón no se lo permitían.  Sakura, con su forma de ser y actuar, se había convertido en amiga de ese sujeto... y él chico buscaba toda oportunidad para estar con Sakura a solas.  Aunque Eriol le hacía ver que las intenciones de aquel sujeto no era lo que Shaoran pensaba,  este no podía dejar de pensar que alguien estaba persiguiendo a su Sakura..._

_-Pasas demasiado tiempo con ese sujeto.- dijo el mirándole y soltándole-_

_-Tenemos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos.- dijo ella mirándole- estamos montando la obra y tenemos los protagónicos...deja de preocuparte tanto- pensaba que Shaoran le preocupaba era que trabajase tanto en la obra._

_-¿Es que no entiendes que ese sujeto no me agrada?- preguntaba el siendo observado con sorpresa por parte de la joven._

_-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba ella seria pero con los mismos ánimos de siempre- si conmigo y los demás es tan tierno..._

_-Si contigo...ese es el problema.—dijo el mirándole- no me agrada...y si tu hermano le conociera..._

_-Exageras- dijo ella sonriéndole- _

_-Pues a mi me da que ese sujeto esconde algo—dijo el mirándole seriamente- no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con él._

_-¿pero por que no? Te lo vuelvo a repetir: solo ensayamos para la obra..._

_-tu ensayarás para la obra: él esconde algo..._

_-Escúchame: estas equivocado.- dijo ella apuntándole con el dedo- te quiero mucho Shaoran pero estas un poco alterado ¿Acaso estás comiendo bien??_

_-Como bien Sakura- dijo él mirándole- pero solo te digo que estés atenta-_

_-¿Cómo no lo estaré si alguien como tu me cuida?-dijo abrazándole- muchas gracias... _

_-es que yo te quiero mucho – dijo mirándole a los ojos._

_-Au Shiteru Shaoran- dijo ella besándole.-_

_-Au Shiteru Sakura.- dijo cuando la dejó de besar pero inmediatamente cayó al suelo.  Estando de espaldas a la puerta, no se percató de la presencia de alguien, que le vio besando a Sakura._

_-¡¡Condenado Mocoso!!- dijo Touya Kinomoto mirándole en el suelo y después a su hermana- Vengo a buscar a mi hermana y me encuentro con un aprovechado...__ ¬¬*-fue él quien golpeó a Shaoran para que cayera. ¬.¬_

_-¿Aprovechado?- preguntó el poniéndose de pie y mirándole con rencor.- no soy ningún aprovechado...__ ¬_¬#_

_ -Basta ustedes dos- dijo Sakura colocándose en el medio de ambos. __^^´ _

_Touya miraba a Sakura y de un momento a otro, la tomó por el brazo y la sacó del salón._

_-Déjala en paz.- decía Shaoran mirándole mientras lo seguía.  Sakura tenía una gota en la cabeza. _

_-¿Cómo puede interesarte un sujeto así?.-decía Touya mirando de reojo atrás donde Shaoran les seguía.  En ese momento y de los ensayos sale Nagasaki quien miraba la escena._

_-¿Que pasa?-preguntaba Saliendo al lado de Tomoyo y Eriol- ¿Sakura?_

_-Tengo que irme- dijo ella sonriendo y sin dejar de caminar porque su hermano no se detenía.  –nos veremos mañana.- Touya se detuvo al ver al chico._

_-¿Quién eres?- preguntó de mala gana._

_-Me....llamo Nagasaki- dijo él, mirando con cierto temor ante la mirada del primogénito Kinomoto._

_-...- solo se quedó mirándole por un instante.  Sakura no comprendía su actitud.  Eriol observaba la escena algo divertido.  Shaoran por su parte también se detuvo y observó el semblante de Kinomoto.  Este cambió de furioso a bastante interesado en aquel chiquillo recién llegado._

_Sakura por su parte, observaba a Tomoyo quien estaba divertida al igual que Eriol.  El chico de gafas observaba el rostro de su amigo Li mientras Kinomoto no le quitaba la vista encima a Nagasaki.  _

_-Touya-dijo un chico con gafas y pelo claro acercándose- ¿Qué haces? Recuerda que tenemos que estudiar de física...¡ ah Hola Sakura!! ¡hola Li!!- mirando a ambos con su indiscutible sonrisa..__ ^^´ _

_-Hola Yukito- dijeron ambos.  Touya liberó a su hermana del brazo por donde la tenía "capturada". _

_-¿Touya?-preguntó Yukito extrañado - ¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-No,  nada- dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto calmadamente y aun observando el rostro de Nagasaki, dirigió su mirada a Sakura diciendo- vámonos a casa; te toca hacer la cena esta noche._

_-Bueno- dijo Sakura y mirando a Shaoran le hizo señas de "te llamo esta noche" él asintió comprendiendo lo que la joven dijo.  Sin mas nada que decir, Touya, Sakura y Yukito, se marcharon del lugar._

_-Interesante –dijo Eriol observando a Tomoyo. Estaban en la entrada de la secundaria y ya habían despedido a Shaoran quien se marchó a casa enojado con Nagasaki y enojado con Touya._

_-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella bastante curiosa._

_Viendo por donde se marchaba Nagasaki y que los demás de los ensayos también comenzaban a salir dijo- parece que Kinomoto está recuperando sus poderes...._

_-¿Qué?- preguntaba divertida Tomoyo- ¿Hablas en serio?_

_-Se ha dado cuenta- dijo el mirándole- ya sabes: de lo que te dije..._

_-Me parece injusto que no le digas a Sakura- dijo ella mirándole- deberíamos..._

_-No-dijo Eriol mirándole- te lo confié a ti porque te conozco y se que harías cualquier cosa por ayudarla y no es necesario que la ayudes...tiene que hacerlo sola..._

_-Comprendo – decía ella mirándole mientras comenzaron a caminar por la misma ruta de siempre y en donde él le acompañaba hasta su casa, debido a la hora en que terminaban los ensayos...de todas maneras, sus razones tenía para no decirle nada a una de sus amigas..._

_Varios días después, una acalorada discusión se presenció durante los ensayos entre Sakura y Shaoran.  Shaoran ya no podía mas.  presentía que las intenciones de Nagasaki con la maestra de las cartas no eran nada buenas.  Ya esta pensaba que era actos de celos sin fundamento.   Las escenas del beso entre Nagasaki y ella eran con bastante química.  Demasiada para ser soportada por el novio de la joven Kinomoto. Eriol le había dicho que eran otros los intereses de Nagasaki pero para Shaoran eso no bastaba.  Incluso Sakura le había dicho esa misma noche que lo amaba mucho pero no por él iba a abandonar la obra y mucho menos a pocos días de la presentación.   Todo lo que los demás habían trabajado y no había otra persona que la reemplazara en la obra.  _

_Un día antes del estreno: la verdad se supo:  el propósito de Nagasaki fue revelado, lo que fue un gran alivio para Shaoran quien se enteró por sus propios labios el porque te su acercamiento con Sakura.  El día del estreno, Shaoran reemplazó a Nagasaki en el protagónico (siendo esto una total y feliz sorpresa para Sakura)  y se juró a si mismo que jamás, pero jamás iba a dejar que sus sentimientos le hicieran dudar.  El único que no estuvo feliz con esto, fue Touya aunque si le aliviaba el hecho de que todo aquello que sabía que pasaba  haya sido concluido con la victoria por parte de su hermana..._

**-------------Fin del flash back------------**

-Sakura- dijo Shaoran en voz alta. Pensando en ella. – tengo que salir de esta...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Ruby Moon observando como Sasha recuperaba el conocimiento; aun se encontraba en la azotea.  Keroberos también estaba presente.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella tratando de incorporarse.

-Tuviste un enfrentamiento con uno de ellos- señalando atrás.- y creo que te subestimamos... le venciste..

-Hotaru le venció – dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue- dijo Ruby Moon- dijo donde localizarte y una vez que llegamos, él se marchó...además nos contó lo que hiciste...

-Y que usaste las cartas Sakura- dijo Keroberos- varias al mismo tiempo... tienes todo el poder de la maestra de las cartas en ti- viéndola caer al suelo- aunque aun estás muy débil...

-Estoy bien- dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente- ya es el atardecer; tenemos que seguir nuestro camino ¿no?

-Tenemos que volver al hotel.- dijo Ruby Moon transformándose en Nakuru.- Los muchachos dijeron que los esperemos allí..

-buena idea- dijo Sasha poniéndose de pie.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Estaba mágicamente agotada.  Kero y Nakuru se habían dado cuenta de ello.  Kero temía algo, que algo le pasara a la chica. Pero llamando nuevamente a la mansión Li, hizo participe de su teoría a Yue y Eriol.  

Sasha en esos momentos, había salido con Touya G.  Kero había hablado con él para que obligara a su prima a salir del hotel y así comunicarse a la residencia Li.  En esos momentos, Hotaru y Osamu estaban presentes al igual que Yuin quien estaba practicando con sus poderes con una silla de la habitación a la cual con éxito había congelado. Sus poderes incrementaban también.

-Quieres decir Keroberos que Sasha pudo activar tres cartas al mismo tiempo ¿No?

-Es lo que he tratado de explicar por media hora Yue- dijo Keroberos.  Hablaba por el micrófono de conferencia. En ambos lados de la línea para así poder escuchar.

-No puedo creerlo- decía Sakura mirando a Eriol- es cierto que hubo momentos que yo podía activar dos cartas al mismo tiempo pero ¿tres?

-Sakura- dijo Eriol mirándole- no te voy a ocultar algo: por algo Keroberos me ha llamado. Eso es muy peligroso...pudo haber caído inconsciente...

-No solo eso- dijo Hotaru –activó varias cartas antes...la Fly, una de confusión que la hizo desaparecer de la vista de la demonio y después con una que la ayudó a derrotarle parcialmente...

-¿Sería poder? ¿O pelea?-preguntaba Yue.

-Cualquiera de las dos, son peligrosas- dijo Keroberos- no negaré que es una de los elegidos pero ¿qué pasará si tiene que usar hasta cuatro o cinco de las cartas para atacar?

-¡¡Solo tiene once años!!- dijo Sakura alarmada- Kero me advertiste una vez del riesgo de todo esto, con solo cambiarlas de dueño...nunca usé tres cartas al mismo tiempo...siempre tuve la ayuda de Shaoran o de ustedes ¿pero y mi hija?

-Existe un riesgo- dijo Eriol mirándole- Sakura, no te lo ocultaré...la forma de eso es increíble, usar cartas tan poderosas pero te diré que es mas peligroso que la creación de cards.  Involucra un gran esfuerzo físico y mágico del hechicero...

-No le quedó otra alternativa- dijo Hotaru que fue escuchado en la residencia Li- es decir, son poderosos...tal vez esa es la opción...

-por algo dice el guardián que es peligroso- dijo Osamu mirándole- ¿cuál es el riesgo?

-Cada vez que hace eso, pelear y activar las cartas todas a una sola vez, incurre el riesgo que absorbe su fuerza vital... puede llegar a morir en el caso mas extremo...

-Perdió el conocimiento y estaba muy mareada – dijo Ruby Moon- eso es un indicativo de que algo pasa...

-¿Qué haremos Eriol?-preguntó Sakura- en mis condiciones podría...- tratando de decir que ella podría ayudarles pero en ese momento, se percata de que alguien mas estaba escuchando en el salón.

-Aunque tenga que amarrarte mágicamente a una cama, no te dejaré ir Sakura- dijo Ieran saliendo de las sombras.  Tenían varios días sin verle. Tal vez, la pena y el sufrimiento de aquel secreto que pensó que estaba enterrado en lo mas profundo de los secretos de los Li, fue revelado.- no puedes ir.  Déjalos a tu hija. Confía en ella.

-Trato de hacerlo, en serio...pero.- dijo Sakura y guardó silencio. Mirando una vez mas a los que estaban en el lugar, se retiró.

-Volveré a llamar luego- dijo Nakuru y mas tarde, la línea se cortó.

*-*-*-*--*-**-*--*-*-*--*---*-*

**Comentarios de la autora:  dos semanas (que poca falta de respeto) tardé demasiado con este capitulo.  Y aun falta lo mejor...quien dice que el final no está cerca....ya falta poco...  **

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, (por favor no viruses) a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  o Reviews (esos también me gustan) **


	15. capt 14

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

**Por Crystal**

**Nota preliminar:**

**Crystal observando en su estantería todas las cosas olvidadas de un pasado que no regresaría, ve muchas de ellas inundadas en polvo.  Entre ellas, libros, apuntes, fotografías y ¿Un disco de computadora?  Viéndolo con enorme curiosidad, enciende su computador para ver de que se trata.  Cuando revisa los archivos descubre que el articulo es: -¡¡¡¡LOS SIETE TALISMANESDE LA LUZ!!!!!!!!- causando sorpresa a su alrededor y aquellos quienes le observaban.**

**-¿Así que lo encontraste?- dijo Andrea apareciéndose por detrás.**

**-No es mi culpa- dijo Crystal observando nerviosa- con tantas cosas...- y riendo nerviosamente.**

**-Es natural que tomara tanto polvo- dijo Naiko observándole- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te he dicho que tomaras cartas en el asunto? ¿qué terminaras la historia?**

**Crystal dice- no es mi culpa no tener tiempo y considerando que la situación de los siete talismanes me tienen ocupada todo mi tiempo... un solo capitulo me toma una semana completa...**

**-¿Pero no lo olvidarás, cierto?- dijo Andrea- te vengo pidiendo la continuación desde hace siglos.**

**-A una escritora no se le presiona—dijo Crystal- tengo a la princesa, tengo a HP además de las otras historias...**

**-Tienes que priorizar- dijo Naiko observándole sonriendo ampliamente- por ejemplo: Todas al mismo tiempo...- con una sonrisa que compra a cualquiera n_n **

**-¿TODAS?_ preguntó Crystal sorprendida- ¿Cómo rayos puedo hacer eso?**

**Sonriéndole dijo Naiko- sabrás hacerlo...pero saca del abandono a los talismanes...**

**-. no puedo creer que me hagan esto... – comenzando a escribir y colocando el titulo "Capitulo 14"- tardaré una eternidad.**

**-Pero no quiere decir que no lo harás... hay muchos pendientes a que pasará...**

**Exhalando profundamente, Crystal dijo- lo se... muchas personas esperan en que terminará...**

**-Pues adelante entonces- dándole palmadas. **

**-No te preocupes- dijo Andrea- ya estoy desesperada por saber que ocurrirá...**

**-pues entonces- dijo Crystal.- adelante.- Comenzando a teclear...**

**AHORA SI ¡?¡¡¡¡¡A la historia!!!!!!!!! n________n **

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Capitulo XIV: "Despertando de un largo sueño...."**

Era de mañana en la residencia Li. En ese momento, el buen doctor Kinomoto caminaba en los pasillos de la magnifica residencia mientras llevaba consigo una bandeja con  panecillos, jugo, leche, tostadas y huevos revueltos.  Se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho.  Pero el tenia en la cabeza la teoría de que, haciendolo de esta forma, evitaría que su hija corriera peligro.

Admitía que Kinad, era tan astuta como su madre, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un temperamento, serio, responsable y retador; cuando se proponía una cosa, la hacía.  Pero una cosa era clara: no iba a permitir que se uniera a los demás en la idea absurda de buscar los talismanes restantes.

Lo admitía: para su hija, el se volvía un sentimental sobre protector.  Pero lo que mas ira le daba es que la chica, por mas que se trataba de acercar a ella en toda su estadio en Hong Kong, esta le huía de su presencia. 

Le preocupaba también el hecho de que, la chica comía como si no tuviese fin.  Era extraño al principio pero ahora le preocupaba. 

Eriol, no le decía nada.  Pero últimamente sentía celos de la reencarnación de Clow.  Este pasaba mas tiempo en días anteriores con su hija, que él mismo.

Pero era razonable.  Eriol le permitía preguntarle todo lo que sabía acerca de la magia.  Touya desde que la chica mencionaba ese tema delante de él, comenzaba a sentir una terrible tristeza en su corazon.

Y es que, Kinad no sabía que en un pasado al cual ella viajó teniendo un poco mas de edad, ella murió en manos de un hechicero para salvar de un terrible destino a Sakura.

-Pudimos cambiar ese futuro- pensaba Kinomoto para si- ¿Pero que me asegura que en un futuro distinto, no ocurrirá lo mismo? ¿bajo las mismas circunstancias?- en esos momentos llegó a una puerta.

Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la abrió.  Podía sentir la presencia mágica de su hija en la alcoba. 

Las ventanas de aquella habitación estaban abiertas y justo a su lado, había una pequeña laguna con peces.

-¿Kinad?- dijo Touya colocando la bandeja a un lado- ¿Kinad?

-Estoy en .... el baño...- dijo una voz percibida como la de su hija- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- se escuchó la voz que efectivamente venía del cuarto de baño.

-¿por qué no sales? Tengo que hablar contigo...

-Ahora no puedo... hablamos luego ¿Si?

Exhalando profundamente dijo-. Volveré al atardecer... tengo que hacer vigilancia con el gato negro a Tomoyo... tengo que monitorear su estado...

-Bien- dijo la chica de manera cortante desde el baño.

Kinomoto mirando la habitación, salió de ella y volvió a cerrarla desde afuera con llave.  En ese momento Kinad sale de ella mirando a todas partes y exhalando aliviada dijo. – ufff. Por poco- acercándose con mero gusto a la bandeja del desayuno y es que, en realidad, tenía mucha hambre.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Un enfrentamiento estaba teniendo lugar.   Nakuru despertó de su siesta cuando sintió aquellos gestos que salían de los labios de aquellos que se enfrentaban.  Escuchando atentamente mientras se incorporaba, distinguió las voces.

-atácalo por la izquierda- decía Touya G- ¡¡Vamos, no te dejes ganar!!

-Eso inten.... to- decía una voz de chica mientras espadas se encontraban y disputaban en manos de sus dueños.

-Vamos – decía la voz de Osamu- ¿Puedes derrotarlo, no??? ¡¡Vamos!!!

-¿A favor de quien estas??? – decía Kero mirando el encuentro.  Se podían escuchar las espadas.

-Con sus gritos no ayudan – decía Yuin mientras observaba la disputa que tenía lugar.

-¡¡Hasta aquí!!!- dijo la guardiana dirigiéndose a la otra habitación- no me dejan...- al ver lo que ocurría dijo- ¡¡Dios Mío!!! 

-Hola tía Akizuki...- dijo una chica de once años observándole fijamente. En esos momentos, tenía un encuentro de espadas con Sasha.  

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Gali y yo rastreamos las ondas de energía que irradiaban todos... Yukito me dijo que la magia puede ser sentida por los hechiceros...- seriamente- salí de casa hace dos días...

-¿Cómo es que nadie se ha percatado Kinad?- preguntó Nakuru sentándose de solo pensar en Touya y lo que se armaría cuando este se diera cuenta.  Tenia la clara impresión que el temperamental y celoso Dr. Kinomoto no sabía de lo que la chica había hecho..

-Fácil- dijo ella orgullosa de si misma- la carta del espejo... la dejé activa... nadie sabe (creo yo) que me he venido para aca...

-pero ¿cómo llegaste tan pronto?

-Eso es fácil- dijo la pequeña sacando una carta de color turquesa con terminaciones en dorado y plata- Soy una Card Master... se hubieran dado cuenta si se hubieran quedado mas tiempo en la casa...-mostrando una carta que se podía leer en letras japonesas la palabra.- velocidad... ahí se podía ver la figura de una persona corriendo rodeada por un rayo.- yo la creé – mostrándosela a todos- ¿No es linda???

-Estamos en serios problemas- decía Nakuru, .- cuando mi querido Touya. – hasta eso no cambiaba en la guardiana- se entere que estás aquí... se armará lo grande... Lo de Norteamérica será un día de campo comparado con esto.

-Mi padre no puede impedirlo- dijo la  chica.

-¿lo de Norteamérica?- preguntó Touya G.- ¿Que pasó en Norteamérica?

-Ay Gato suelta mi pudín- dijo Kero interrumpiendo antes de que Nakuru pudiese responder a Touya G. al ver a una pequeña gata comiendo feliz de un pudín de chocolate que habían comprado en una tienda de abarrotes- que dejes mi pudín te digo...-abalanzándose sobre la gatita que momentos antes era blanca y ahora todo su rostro era color café debido al chocolate.

-Gali...- dijo Kinad abalanzándose y deteniendo al guardián de las Sakura Cards por la cola, antes de que atacara a su guardiana.

-¿Gali?- dijo Yuin mirando a la pequeña guardiana.

-Galatea – dijo Kinad observando a Yuin con mucha alegría en sus ojos, provocando que el hijo de el guardián Yue, se sonrojara.- te ves tan lindo de rojo-. Sonrió ella unos instantes antes de enseriarse nuevamente.

-Ay dios mío- dijo Nakuru observando todo aquello- Lo ultimo que me falta; Kinad con nosotros... lo ultimo que falta es que alguien de la casa se de cuenta y se lo diga a Kinomoto

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha- dijo Hotaru interrumpiendo.- No podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí...- observando el atardecer...- un momento ¿Cómo supiste en que lugar estábamos?

-Eso es fácil- dijo ella- por el rastro de magia y esto...- mostrando una carta que se leía la palabra "visión"- hasta ahora, puede mostrarme a quien busco pero solo con una pertenencia de esa persona.

-¿Una pertenencia?- preguntó Hotaru.  En ese momento, Kinad extrajo algo de sus bolsillos y dijo- Esto... – mostrando un libro de cubierta roja- es de Yuin- sonrojando con esto al joven.- Me lo prestó el primer día de estar en la casa... 

-Entonces ¿Rastreaste a Yuin?

-Así es.- dijo la primogénita Kinomoto.- Tengo que tener algo de esa persona o el lugar, cuando activo la carta...

-Esa es magia avanzadísima- dijo Kero- Ni Clow nunca creó algo así...

-No entiendo.- dijo Nakuru en un momento al guardián de las Sakura Cards cuando los demás estaban distraídos.- la Kinad del futuro tenía Cards como las de Sakura... ¿Esta tiene otras?

-Esa Kinad no existe- dijo Kero-  ella murió cuando aquel sujeto murió aquel día... además las cartas que tenía era porque Sakura no existía... ¿O acaso lo olvidas? Ella activó las cartas de Sakura por su conexión con la magia por medio de la sangre Kinomoto.  Esta es otra Kinad, pero no le quita lo atrevida y valiente...

-¿Sería bueno que Sasha tuviera un poco de su valentía, no?- dijo Nakuru sin preocuparse de que la escucharan.

-Las cosas se dan o ocurren por una razón- dijo Kero—Vamos.  Tenemos que partir.

-¿Avisaremos de que la niña está con nosotros?

-¿Y escuchar las maldiciones de Kinomoto cuando lo sepa? No gracias- dijo Kero con una gota en la cabeza- me usaría como tapiz para pared de su consultorio...

Por todo lo demás, sin percatarse que Sasha, Hotaru y Kinad estaban detrás de ellos escuchando toda la conversación mientras los demás empacaban.

-Escucha Sasha: no lo dicen en serio...- comenzó a decir Kinad.

Hotaru solo le observaba mientras Kinad, pasaba sus manos por los hombros de la chica.

-estoy bien- dijo la primogénita Li pero en su voz se notaba la tristeza- estoy bien... en serio—dejando a ambos jóvenes a solas.

-_les demostraré_- dijo Sasha mientras caminaba a su alcoba- _quien es la débil... _

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Aléjate de mi- gritaba entre sueños la primogénita Li.  Dormía en la claridad de un bosque cerca de un poblado que fue dejado, horas antes.  Delante de una fogata estaban despiertos en vigilia, Hotaru, Touya G. Y Keroberos. Decidieron detenerse debido al estado tan agotados en que se encontraban "los Elegidos".  Los últimos días habían sido de extensos entrenamientos y agotadores viajes, además del uso drenado de su magia.

-Sueña de nuevo- dijo Touya G observando a su prima dormir abrazada por Ruby Moon.- me preocupan esos sueños.- Kinad miraba el fuego de la chimenea mientras la pequeña Gali, dormitaba en sus brazos.

-Han pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro con esa demonio en el pueblo- Dijo Hotaru observándole- he tratado de que me diga que es lo que sueña , pero es en vano.-

En las ultimas dos semanas la paciencia y actitud del joven para con la mayor de los Li era distinta.  Se percató que ella sola tiene aptitudes para el manejo de las cartas.  No negaba que también era una poderosa contrincante.  Sus poderes incrementaban con cada día que pasaba.  Pero aun así, la chica no tenía confianza suficiente para confiarle todo a su compañero de viaje.  Su amistad se había estrechado, no había duda. Pero Touya aun no confiaba en aquel sujeto.  Observaba sigilosamente sus entrenamientos en el que algunas veces, se había visto en la necesidad de intervenir para que Hotaru no exagerara en sus métodos de enseñanza.  Pero no había duda, que la chica estaba aprendiendo y su nivel de magia era mucho mayor.

Por el otro lado, Hotaru y Osamu lograron obtener el talismán que estaba escondido en el cuerpo de aquella chica  que se encontraba en el hospital con su familiar.

Los chicos, se volvían mas unidos.  Incluso Hotaru y Touya g.  Se volvían competencias uno del otro, para demostrar quien era el mas hábil, práctico y listo para salir de ciertas situaciones. Sin este proponérselo, Touya G. Aprendía de Hotaru y Sasha también les veía practicar sus especialidades para  aprender de ambos.

-¿qué ocurre?.-preguntó Touya G. Viendo que Hotaru se puso de pie de repente. Observaba a pocos metros de donde ellos acampaban.  Volviendo la mirada a su compañero. 

-Debo dormir un poco- caminando a donde Osamu dormía.- despierta Osamu. Es tu turno.

-Cinco minutos mas, mamá.- decía el aludido aun dormitando.

-despierta ya- dijo Hotaru viéndole recobrar el conocimiento- te toca- acostándose a un lado y en pocos momentos, comenzó a dormir...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--***

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba una mujer de ojos azules una vez recobraba el conocimiento en aquel enorme habitación. Las luces estaban encendidas.  En ese momento, una mujer de cabellos de color café estaba inconsciente en el suelo.- ¿Quién es?- tratando de moverse y acercarse a la misteriosa mujer.

Cuando finalmente logró acercarse pudo ver de quien se trataba.  Inmediatamente se puso de pie y la colocó en la cama donde ella yacía momentos antes.- ¿Está bien?-preguntaba ella.  

Pero no reaccionaba.  Revisó su pulso,  estaba débil.  No comprendía lo que pudo haber pasado.  En un momento está en Tomoeda y tenía 15 o 16 años.  En otro momento, todo aquello desaparece y puede ver una silueta de alguien que caminaba delante de ella.  Como indicándole un camino, un camino que ella debía de seguir para regresar.  De pronto despierta en ese salón.

Reaccionado y descalza,  salió torpemente de la  habitación, buscando a alguien.  Pudo ver una silueta que caminaba por el otro lado de la casa.  Aunque le tomó diez minutos llegar a ella. Estaba débil . cuando llegó la  figura que le observaba estaba sorprendida.

-¿Tomoyo?- dijo la guardiana de las cartas de Pao Tsu.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- antes de que esta cayera de rodillas en el pasillo.  Kira le auxiliaba.

-No puedo explicar – dijo ella débil- es la Señora Li...creo que está muriendo...

-¿cómo es posible?-preguntó Kira ayudando a caminar a Tomoyo.

-No lo se- dijo ella tratando de caminar pero estaba muy débil aun- pero creo que si no se le ayuda, no podrá seguir...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

- Ay  Tomoyo – decía Sakura al ver a su amiga.  Kira se había encargado de darle aviso a Touya para que revisara la condición de la Señora Li y de la mujer.   – Que bueno que recobraste el conocimiento...

-No recuerdo muchas cosas- dijo la mujer observándole mientras sus hijas le abrazaban.- era una especie de sueño  

-ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es darle aviso a los demás- decía Yue ahí presente. – tenemos que poner al tanto a Keroberos y a los chicos.

-Ahora mismo no sabemos donde se encuentran- dijo Touya Kinomoto- lo que me alivia es que mi hija no ha tenido ideas locas como dos semanas atrás.- agrandando el tono de su voz- desde entonces la tengo encerrada en su habitación y solo yo tengo acceso con esta llave- mostrándoselas  a los presentes.

-¡¡Hermano!!!- dijo Sakura alterándose- ¿Tienes a mi sobrina encerrada en su habitación?

-No creo que eso sirva de mucho.- dijo  Eriol refiriéndose al encierro de Kinad y acercándose en su silla de ruedas a su esposa- Tomoyo: estaba tan preocupado...

-Te extrañé mucho – dijo ella mirándole- ¿Qué te pasó?- observando la silla de ruedas.

-Por ahora, no puedo caminar...

-Ay Eriol ¿Acaso...- temiendo que nunca caminase.

-Esto es temporal- dijo el sonriéndole y agarrándole su mano- pronto se resolverá....

-¿Dónde está Salia?- preguntaba ella.- ¿dónde está mi hija? ¿dónde está TG? –observando a cada uno de los presentes.

Todos guardaban silencio hasta que Azalia dijo- Mi hermanito y Sasha y los demás salieron de casa- la mujer observaba la inocente mirada de la niña- se fueron con Kero...y el niño lindo –refiriéndose a Yuin- el niño nuevo y su primo... ah...y Tía Nakuru...

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntaba ella mirando los rostros de sus amigos- pero ¿Por qué?

-Tenemos algo que contarte- dijo Sakura.

- Tenemos problemas- dijo Kira irrumpiendo y recibiendo las miradas de todos los presentes- La señora Li, está muerta...

Sakura, poniéndose de pie, salió a gran velocidad hacía los aposentos de la matriarca Li, acompañada de Touya.  

-¿Cómo es posible?- se lamentaba Sakura- ¿Por qué ahora?  Cuando Shaoran no está aquí...¡¡Esto debe detenerse!! Primero, Kaho...ahora ella... ¿Quién seguirá después? Sin contar, que también pierdo a mis mejores amigos por la culpa de los demonios...por que ahora...

-Es muy tarde- dijo Spinel observando a los hermanos Kinomoto- este esperaba en la alcoba al lado de quien fue una vez, Ieran Li, a media voz, agregó - está muerta... su magia, la mantuvo con vida, todo este tiempo...pero dijo algo antes de morir...- Sakura se dirigió al cadáver de su suegra, quien parecía estar placidamente dormida, pero se pudo percatar que la mujer mas poderosa que había conocido en todo este tiempo, ya no existía. 

Observó su cuerpo inerte.  Una lagrima salió de cada uno de sus ojos. Observó y tomó la fría mano del cuerpo.  Touya guardaba silencio pero no sin antes darse cuenta, que había algo distinto. Diferente se respiraba en aquella habitación.  No era la presencia de un cadáver.  Era algo mas.

-Sakura...- dijo su hermano apoyando su mano en el hombro de la mujer  que estaba al lado del cadáver.- tenemos que avisarle al concilio...a su familia...

-Déjenme sola con ella- dijo Sakura aun con la mano de la mujer tomada de la suya.

-Sakura...- dijo su hermano – no puedes hacer nada...está muerta...incluso las personas con magia, no pueden resucitar a los muertos...no pueden...

-Déjame a solas- dijo ella secamente pero sin observarle- deseo estar a solas...

Desistiendo ante la testarudez de la mujer, Touya se retiró de la habitación, seguido por Spinel.  Cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, observando el cuerpo de la mujer.  Sus facciones no eran distintas. Seguía siendo lo que alguna vez fue: una mujer poderosa, matriarca de los Li y quien irradiaba respeto por las normas y las costumbres familiares.  También alguien amable y muy cordial.  Aquella mujer que tenía el tiempo para todo y para todos: conocía a todos aquellos ancianos dentro del Concilio. Conocía todas las costumbres, tradiciones, leyendas e historias acerca de hechiceros y magia.  Muy educada, de impecables costumbres y modales excepcionales.  Nunca la reemplazaría.  Nunca habría nadie que la pudiese reemplazar.

Conocía y tenía tiempo para cada uno de sus nietos (a pesar de que en China solo se permite un hijo por familia, la excepción por la búsqueda de un heredero para el Clan Li, había permitido una excepción para la familia de Shaoran).  No podía negar que no habrían dos Ieran en un millón de años. No negaba decir que Ieran fue, la madre que nunca tuvo o que si tuvo, pero que el destino le arrebató cuando solo era una pequeña. 

***-*-*-*-*-*  varios días después  *-*-*-*-*-***

Ya habían pasado varios días.  No había vuelto a ocurrir situaciones paranormales en la residencia Li.   No había señales de los demonios.  Tampoco Sakura había podido ver a Kinad quien supuestamente continuaba encerrada en sus habitaciones.  Eriol dudaba mucho esta posibilidad pero si era cierta, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la chica se revelara y le llevase la contraria a su padre.  Esto era sin saber que tan cerca estaba en lo correcto.

Touya continuaba con no dar su brazo a torcer y su humor, estaba cada día peor.  La vida en la residencia Li, con esos estados de ánimo no eran fáciles.  Cada día que pasaba, el estado de Sakura  era mas débil, debido a su embarazo y  a la preocupación que sufría por su hija y su esposo.  

Las pequeñas, Azalia y Alina, poco se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba, después de todo, eran solo unas pequeñas.  Spinel cuidaba de su amo y su señora a todo momento.  Eriol ahora con Tomoyo en casa y a salvo, su estado de salud y mágico había dado un giro de 180 grados.  Estaba su salud mucho mejor y siguiendo las indicaciones de Touya, realizaba un tipo de terapia para recuperar el movimiento en sus extremidades inferiores.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la residencia Li, todo era mas o menos igual con los jóvenes viajeros.  No habían señales de ningún talismán cerca.  Estaban desesperándose.  Ya habían llegado a un pueblo dos noches atrás. 

Algo había pasado.  Hotaru no hablaba con Sasha mas de lo que debía.  Con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta que Sasha era una chica apacible y divertida de pasar el tiempo.  Siempre la joven tenía las ganas de escucharle y saber todo lo que el joven le enseñaba.  También era atenta con él y se preocupaba. 

Osamu en los últimos días, también estaba muy atento con la joven Li.  Varias veces los encontraban conversando y él siempre le regalaba una flor.  Esto hacía sonrojar a la joven pero quien le molestaba mas que todo esta situación era Touya G.  Por varias ocasiones, Kero evitó que el joven Hiraguizagua, saltara (literalmente) sobre su compañero de viaje y le rompiera la cara.

Touya G. Vigilaba todos los movimientos de sus dos compañeros de viaje. Pero no todo el tiempo tenía toda la atención de ellos.

Yuin por su parte, estaba bastante distraído.  Algo ocurría que preocupaba al joven de alguna manera. Siempre estaba en silencio y pocas veces hablaba.  Solo veía y no opinaba de nada.  Pocas veces respondía a lo que le preguntaban. Pero lo mejor de todo es que solo hablaba y le respondía a Kinad.  Él aun no comprendía como el pequeño guardián era tan inocente, dulce y apacible y no era del mismo temperamento que su dueña.  O era tal vez, que rara vez, Kinad mostraba ese lado de ella.  

Nadie aun, había visto la verdadera identidad de la guardiana en forma de gato.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó un día Kero observando al joven desde la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban y observaba por la ventana el anochecer.

-Algo se acerca Keroberos...- dijo Yuin- puedo sentirlo...

-¿Uno de los talismanes, tal vez?- observando al joven- ¿uno de los demonios?

-Sabes que no puedo detectarlos yo... Solo Sasha y Hotaru pueden...pero...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- no se... 

-Seguro son los nervios que te traicionan...- dijo Nakuru observándole.- todo estará bien...-en ese momento, siente un abrupto movimiento de magia en el lugar.  Escuchó cuando algo cayó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Nakuru.-

-Es...una carta...- dijo Kero mirándole y agregó- de seguro, Sasha practica con las cartas....

Yuin observando por la ventana, agrega.- mas bien, creo que la carta se le ha escapado...

-¿por qué dices eso?-preguntó Nakuru acercándose al alféizar de la ventana. Kinad en ese momento, se despierta.   

-Porque allí va Sasha siguiendo el rastro de magia...-señalando con su dedo- mira: se ha encontrado con Hotaru...- señalando al par- conversan.....y allá van..- hasta que se les pierden de vista.

-Debemos ayudarles- dijo Kero observando a Nakuru y a Yuin.

-no creo que sea necesario – dijo Nakuru- no es para que preocuparse... que ellos resuelvan- recostándose en la cama de la habitación.

-Lo que te pasa, es que eres perezosa....

-Cállate peluchito...

Mientras discutían ambos guardianes, Yuin volvió la vista a la ventana y observó el horizonte. - _¿Qué es esto que siento?_- se preguntaba para si.- 

**-----*-----**

-¿Como que activaste una carta por accidente? ¿viste cual era?-corriendo al lado de la joven con dirección a donde se había escapado.

-no-dijo ella corriendo hasta la plaza atrás del ente de la carta.  solo podían verla por el brillo color verdoso que dejaba en todo el trayecto.  En todo este tiempo, Sasha y Hotaru se llevaban mucho mejor.  Ya hasta comenzaba a respetar a la joven Li y admitía que ella era poderosa.  Pero algunas veces, no negaba que era distraída  y algo torpe.  Pero lo que si estaba claro es que comenzaba a respetarle.  En cierto modo, comenzaba a admirarla y a caerle bien.  

-Ojalá que no sea una de las cartas activas las de ataque...- dijo Hotaru decepcionado.  se detuvo y vio que la chica con báculo en mano, no se movía.  tenia la cabeza baja. - ¿que te pasa?

-Piensas que soy una inútil ¿no?- sin levantar la vista.

-¿Que?-preguntó el con la mirada en la chica. era mas alto que ella.

-Que piensas que soy una inútil que no puede dominar unas simples cartas que de por si, ya estaban selladas.-acercándose a la joven.

-No creo tal cosa- dijo el hablando bajo.

-si lo crees- dijo ella cuando unas lagrimas se deslizaban en sus mejillas.- si  no lo creyeras, no vivieras preocupándote por lo que hago o para donde voy o cualquiera de esas cosas.

-no lo hago por eso-dijo él mirándole.- solo quiero que aprendas un poco mas de disciplina ¿acaso no me dijiste que quieres ser líder de tu clan o líder del Concilio? tienes que tener disciplina para esas cosas- dijo mirándole- solo trato de ayudarte a llegar ahí....

-¿Ha...hablas en serio?- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos. esa noche había luna llena.  Hotaru se quedó hipnotizado, ante la mirada de la chica que era fascinante y como aquellos ojos verdes brillaban. Se sonrojó por unos instantes.  Nadie se explica lo que ocurrió a continuación.

 Tomó la mano donde estaba el báculo y dijo-claro que si lo creo..- de repente comenzaron a caer chispas de color verde en todo su alrededor. los dos estaban de pie uno frente al otro en medio del parque.  

Sasha se sonrojó mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido. podía sentir su corazón latir mas de la cuenta ante la mirada del chico.  lo había sentido ya varias veces. por eso es que la decepción en el tono de su voz, le había lastimado tanto.  -eh...- el no podía pensar.

-¿Me quieres decir algo?-.preguntaba ella tan sonrojada como el. ni se percataban que "Brillo" jugueteaba a su alrededor desprendiendo su magia sobre y a su alrededor.  Estaba sonrojada. podía sentir como el calor subía a sus mejillas. 

El solo hizo lo que su corazón le indicaba en esos momentos.  Los demás no estaban cerca.  estaban a solas. y ella estaba allí.  se acercó al rostro de la joven. ella se dejó llevar.  cerró sus ojos, mientras él le depositaba un sutil beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento, la personalidad de la carta se posa en el hombro de Sasha.  Pero esta mira a los ojos de su amigo y sonriéndole sutilmente dice- lo se... es aburrido- posándose la pequeña "criatura" en la palma de su mano- y que querías salir a divertirte, pero es hora de regresar- en ese momento, se vuelve una carta ante la mirada atonita de su compañero

Pero lo que sería la consecuencia de días después, sería el hecho de que no estaban solos.  Eso sería el inicio de una pelea bastante reñida en un futuro no muy lejano....

-_Quien lo pensaría_ – dijo Sasha en su cabeza y sonriendo sutilmente- _puede llegar a ser alguien amable..._

Mientras Hotaru pensaba- Por Dios Santo ... ¿¿ que es lo que he hecho??? Es una chica.... ¡¡¡una chica!!!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**En la habitación de los chicos.**

Ingresando lentamente se vio cara  a cara con su amigo quien le observaba diciéndole- es nuestra noche libre y te desapareces- viéndole sentarse en un sillón- ¿Adonde fuiste?

-Una carta se soltó – dijo el joven. – fui con Sasha a ayudarle a sellarla... o a encontrarla...

-Vaya- dijo Osamu- ¿Una cita?

-No era una cita- dijo Hotaru mirándole- ¿Y tu adonde vas?

-me aseguras que no es una cita ¿No?

-Claro que no lo era...

-¿Y no sientes nada por ella?

-¿Qué tonterías dices???

-Lo digo por que te conozco...

-Pues estás muy equivocado...

-Bien- en ese momento tocan a la puerta.  Osamu cuando la abre se ve que es una chica de ojos verdes.  Esta se sonroja al ver a Hotaru tendido momentos antes en el sillón.  Este al verla se pone de pie inmediatamente.

-¿Estás listo?.- preguntó a Osamu.

-¿'Listo?-preguntó Hotaru.

-iremos a tomar un helado...- dijo Osamu- y a pasear por este pueblo... – meditando unos instantes- ¿quieres...

-no-dijo Hotaru mirando a ambos- vayan... que se diviertan.

-Bien- dijo su amigo observándole- nos vemos después...

Cerraron la puerta detrás de si, dejando a Hotaru solo.  Este miraba a la puerta por donde los chicos se habían ido y agregó- que me importa que anden juntos...- dirigiéndose a la cama- no me importa... nada de lo que esos dos hagan...

Pasaron dos horas y aun Osamu no había llegado. En ese momento, los ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados, quedándose el joven dormido.

**----------------------- al otro día ------------------------**

-¡¡Vamos!!- decía Hotaru mirándole- Atácame...- mientras su oponente le observaba detenidamente.

-No quiero lastimarte niño- decía Touya G. En posición de ataque mientras los demás le observaban. Todos estaban allí a excepción de Osamu.

-Que aburrido- dijo Nakuru bostezando y observando a los dos jóvenes.-Mi Señor Touya, quiere que le ataque pero este no quiere...

-¿Qué esperas? No que eres el mejor? Atácame...

-basta Touya.- decía Sasha mirándole- deténganse...

-¿Cuál es su problema?-preguntaba Kero observando a la hija de su ama, tratando de evitar la discusión entre ambos jóvenes. Incluso estaban en posición de combate....

-Quien sabe ya que es lo que les pasa...- dijo Nakuru observándoles- últimamente discuten por todo... por la comida, por los turnos...

-Por la chica- dijo Osamu apareciéndose detrás de los guardianes. 

-que complicado- decía Yuin observando al par en posición de ataque.  El y Kinad observaban uno sentado al lado del otro mientras Gali comía una uva.-¿Quién ganará?

-¡¡nadie ganará!!- decía Sasha escuchando el comentario de Tukishiro – porque ninguno de los dos pelearán- interponiéndose en medio de ambos.- ¡¡ya basta!!

 -No te metas en esto- dijo Touya sin observarle- esto es cosas de hombres...

En ese momento se escuchó la risa estruendosa de Nakuru quien tratando de controlarse agregó- pero si lo que veo es a un par de niños...

-Cállate Nakuru –dijo Touya bastante molesto. Y mirando a Hotaru dijo- Nunca la tendrás...¿Me escuchas?

-No necesito tu aprobación...

-¿Qué es lo que nunca tendrán?- preguntaba Kero.

-Quien sabe- dijo Yuin.- en los últimos días están discutiendo por todo.

-Ya basta ustedes dos- dijo Sasha aun en el medio de ambos chicos y con una gota en la cabeza.- por favor deténganse...

En ese momento, Hotaru se detuvo y observó por unos instantes a la chica de ojos verdes. Esta le devolvió la mirada.  Deteniéndose por unos instantes y olvidando que Touya G, estaba allí esperando que alguien atacara para iniciar el enfrentamiento con espada.  Ella llamó al báculo y solicitando la "Fly" card, ambos chicos se subieron al báculo y pronto estaban dirigiéndose a lo desconocido.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí- dijo Kero a Nakuru- con los chicos...yo iré a ver que es lo que pasa...- transformándose en Keroberos.

-¿Crees que hayan detectado un talismán ?.- preguntaba Osamu.

-Nadie sabe que pasa...-dijo Nakuru.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-oye- decía Hotaru sujetado de la cintura de la joven mientras volaban por los cielos- quisiera disculparme por lo de anoche...- dijo finalmente.

Sonrojada pero que el chico no veía dijo- ¿Ah?

-Lo de anoche- dijo el también sonrojado- ya sabes... no debí...de...ya sabes...

-Ah comprendo- dijo ella mirando hacía adelante- no tiene importancia... fue solo un beso de amigos...

-¿Ah no?

-no- dijo ella mintiendo.- es que, como me sentía tan deprimida...y esa tonta Brillo, hizo de las suyas... y tu solo...pero ¿somos amigos, cierto?

-Cla....claro – dijo Hotaru mirando el pelo de la joven – amigos...

-Bien- dijo ella y guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-Escucha: yo...- comenzó a decir el chico cuando un grito se escuchó que provenía de cerca de allí.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Vamos a ver- dijo el chico señalando de donde provenía el grito.  En ese momento, un brillo de luz plateada fue vista por ambos jóvenes de cómo ascendía a los cielos.

-Es por allí- dijo la chica señalando el lugar de donde el brillo se desvanecía.

Descendiendo buscaron a su alrededor. Hotaru dijo- Siento la presencia poderosa de magia...

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Sasha a un joven de algunos veinte años que se encontraba en el suelo- ¿Te lastimaron?

-¿De donde salieron ustedes?- preguntó observando a ambos jóvenes- ¿y que es eso?- señalando el báculo mágico de la chica.- ¿Quiénes son?

-Solo estábamos jugando y te escuchamos gritar ¿te encuentras bien?

- si...- dijo el hombre mirándoles- gracias- dijo a la chica ayudándole a ponerse de pie al hombre.

De repente, comenzó a sentir un calor insoportable.  Aun su mano estaba en las del sujeto. Comenzó a sentirse muy mareada. 

En ese momento Hotaru observó a su compañera. Su rostro estaba mas pálido. Distinto.. fue cuando sintió la fuerte presencia de energía maligna en el sujeto..

Sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, en ese momento, la chica desaparece no sin antes el demonio (que era la verdadera identidad del sujeto) desaparecer con la chica.  Quedando solo el báculo que se convirtió en llave.

-No. No te la llevarás.- dijo Hotaru tratando de impedirlo, pero fue muy tarde- ¡¡¡ Rayos!!!- gritó que fue escuchado por los alrededores.

En ese momento, tanto Keroberos pudo sentirlo: la presencia mágica de la elegida había desaparecido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntaba Gali- ¿Dónde se ha ido tía?

-¿Tía?-preguntaba Yuin.

-Sasha- dijo Kinad, sintiendo lo mismo- Se ha... ido.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora.**

**Miles de disculpas están en orden: para Andrea, para Claudia y Diana... (ellas son las que mas me presionaron) pero está aquí.... por fin ¡¡¡Capitulo 14!!!! Justo a tiempo.... gracias a Naiko por su apoyo tb...**

**¿Qué opinan de la ida de Kinad? Jejejeje igualita a su padre, en algunas cosas aunque el dice que es a su madre (eso se ve en todas las familias) .... lo de Sasha y Hotaru.... esos si son tiernos... y la salida le molestó, aunque no quiera admitirlo...**

Que cruel es el destino!!! Se han llevado consigo a la elegida...  pero no se preocupen que muchas respuestas serán respondidas... no podrán encontrar lo que buscan sin la aprobación de la joven. Pero ¿Cómo la malvada y diabólica Hibari lo hará??? Ya verán.

**La rutina**

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**Chaito n___n **

**PD: prometo no tardarme tanto esta vez para el capitulo 15 **


	16. capt XV

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

Por Crystal

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Notas antes de la historia:   **Ejemmm*** a pesar de que los comentarios son de una semana antes que esta nota, si tengo que explicar las razones de mi inminente desaparición del ciber espacio...**

**"a Mi Computadora se le entró un bicho rarisimo... me decía que el archivo de inicio de Windows estaba dañado.  Tuve que esperar por una semana para que el técnico la reparase y aun reparándola... se perdieron toooooodos los archivos de todas mis historia (grito histérico por atrás) ...**

**--Disculpen- dijo Crystal observando detrás de ella a su amiga Naiko, teniendo un ataque... mas detrás, estaban Mely, Aiko, Sakura y Hibari.- los que saben que un escritor toma precauciones y para algo sirve un sitio como los web sites y sitios de publicación, puedo decirles que además tengo copias de todas las historias en diskettes; además del uso de almacén del disco duro de la pc de la oficina... (escritora prevenida, vale por dos ¿No?) pero lo que si no pude evitar fue el retraso en la subida de estos capítulos... lamentablemente reparando el disco duro, como que desactivaron el MODEM o no se que... el asunto es que hoy martes 18 de marzo, aun no tengo internet ... para que lo sepan y sepan con el sacrificio para subir la historia... y mas aun, cuando prometí que las actualizaciones serían semanal.**

**Ya se saben la rutina: sakura card captor y cía. No me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a Clamp, los nombres y usos de estos, es con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro y todo lo demás.  Hay otros personajes que son de mi entera creación ( y con ayuda de mis amigas así que ni se les ocurra tomar los personajes sin pedir permiso, es de mala educación). Ni inventen demandarme, estoy ahorrando para pagar mi cuenta de teléfono y el regalo del cumpleaños de mi madre... así que estoy en un presupuesto y para empeorar, la situación está muy cara para abogados... ahorrense la pena y a mi, el abogado...**

**Naiko dice. - ¿por qué empieza de esa manera?  Está un poco violenta...**

**Angie c que acaba de llegar agrega- tiene que hacerlo para que no hayan confusiones además, luchamos por los anti-plagios ¿Recuerdas? Tenemos que creer en lo que luchamos, además ella ha sido testigo al igual que tu, de los robos intelectuales...**

**Hibari dice: -ya déjenla comenzar con la historia o nos dará un infarto... esta historia lleva demasiado tiempo...**

**Naiko dijo- pero, si no digo nada... es Angie quien no la deja empezar...**

**Crystal : T.T **

**Hibari: ya cortenla... hablan en otro momento...**

**Naiko: vale **

**Angie C: yap.**

**Ahora si,  a la historia...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Capitulo XV:  " Las razones de nuestra existencia"**

-mira lo que traje- dijo Shemyuki depositando el cuerpo inconsciente de una niña de cabello castaño marrón, en los pies de Hibari- ¿No me negarás que fue sencillo?

Sin cambiar su expresión dijo- Tengo que admitir que tienes talento...- sin sorprenderse tampoco. – tomarlos de sorpresa de esa manera.  Fue muy inteligente de tu parte...

-Ahora el problema será ¿Cómo extraer el talismán de su interior? Los demás saldrán pero me  percaté cuando me tocó para ayudarme, una gran cantidad de energía proveniente de ella.. tenías razón: el primer talismán está en su interior...

-Me percaté... hace un tiempo ya—mirando a la chica inconsciente delante de ella- pero el sujeto que la acompañaba ¿Acaso no tiene él también talismanes?

-Estudié sus temores mas profundos.- dijo Shemyuki de manera fría.- sus temores en un pasado y sus temores ahora; vendrá por ella-dijo mirando a la chiquilla- él vendrá...

-Vivimos en un sitio especial que no es fácil llegar ¿Qué te dice que vendrá?

-No tengo que darte mis razones- dijo Shemyuki- pero ... vendrá...- desapareciendo.

Mirando por donde el demonio desapareció, miró el rostro de la joven Li y se acercó hasta su rostro. Le estudiaba cuidadosamente.  Pasó su mano por el contorno de su rostro y dijo – Es hermosa, ciertamente, física e internamente...- sonriendo – me gustaría tener a mi pupila... y esta niña cubre todas las cualidades, excepto una: no se entregará al lado contrario al que lucha su madre...- levitando con su mente el cuerpo de la chiquilla.  – al menos que...- señalando con su mano derecha de manera circular, un circulo se dibujó a los pies de la pequeña y comenzó a levantarse dando paso a una esfera de color negra opaca, brillante como una perla.  Comenzó a absorber a la pequeña y a rodearla con su magia hasta que quedó totalmente cubierta por aquella esfera.

-este es tu capullo- dijo Hibari sonriendo – y ese será de donde nacerás nuevamente, mi pequeña pupila...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡¡Que aburrido!!- dijo la pequeña mientras caminaba en aquella habitación que su padre le había encerrado para que no saliera- no hay nada que hacer... pero tengo que obedecerle... es mi ama- transformándose en un chiquillo de ojos plateados y cabello de color azul cielo y vistiendo una pequeña túnica de color turquesa. Tenía unas alas extendidas.

Eriol sonrió cuando vio a través de sus poderes, la verdadera identidad de Kinad.-Sabía que faltaba poco para que lo hiciera de esa manera...

-Eriol- dijo Sakura ingresando e interrumpiendo- ¿Estas ocupado?

-¿Qué ocurre?-desvaneciendo la imagen de quien observaba.

-Es acerca de la Señora Li- dijo Sakura sentándose al lado del hechicero y viejo amigo.- me he comunicado con dos de sus hijas... no pueden venir. Pero me han solicitado que incinere el cadáver y lo coloque en una vasija y de ahí lo lleve al panteón de los Li. Pero no puedo hacer eso sin Shaoran aquí. 

-Sakura: tienes que descansar- dijo su amigo observándole- estás demasiado cansada para todo esto... 

-No se que voy a hacer, si no recupero a mi esposo y mi hija.- dijo Sakura- no creo poder sobrevivir sin ellos...- comenzando a llorar.- no soy fuerte... jamás podré reemplazar a Ieran, mucho menos, a Shaoran. Simplemente, no puedo...

-Sakura. No puedes ponerte en ese plan- dijo Eriol mirándole- tienes que vivir por el hijo que esperas y por Alina.  Piensa en ella.  Ella te necesita...

-Si...- secando sus lagrimas- pero ... no puedo mas... simplemente no puedo..  ¿Acaso todo esto comenzó por las cartas? Ponemos a nuestros hijos a tal peligro para protegernos nosotros mismos...

- Creo que hicimos mal en ocultárselos... cuando vimos que teníamos mas que perder que nuestras vidas, eran las de ellos también, nos dio miedo... mucho miedo...

-Creo que, si pierdo a mi hija, moriré.... seguro moriré. No puedo irme a dormir.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte. – observándole.- puedo invocar un hechizo para que quedes dormida...despertarás mañana...

-gracias- dijo ella aceptando la idea del hechicero.

-Sakura – preguntó el joven.- me comentaste hace un tiempo ya, acerca de los avances mágicos de la hija de Touya.  Tambien me dijiste que te dio una de sus cartas ¿No?

-Si. – dijo la mujer- pero me la solicitó hace unos días atrás- dijo Sakura- un poco antes de que Touya la encerrara... ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada- dijo el hombre observándole.- no es nada.

Con esto, Sakura salió de la habitación.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Aquí desapareció?- dijo Keroberos tratando de rastrear la magia de la chica- no siento nada...

-Debes de sentirlo- dijo Hotaru- yo siento su rastro... pero no puedo percibirla con seguridad...

-¿Damos aviso a la casa?-preguntó Nakuru.

-no- dijo Hotaru- tenemos que encontrarlos nosotros. Lo ultimo que nos falta es que la señora Li se entere.    Eso la pondrá en peores condiciones... y ya hubo bastantes muertes. Tenemos que encontrarla nosotros...

-pero ¿Cómo?- preguntó Kinad – no hay forma.  Bien dijiste: sientes su rastro pero no sabes a donde...

-No podemos esperar a que ellos quieran aparecer- Dijo Hotaru de manera de líder- tenemos que terminar con todo esto y ahora...

-¿por qué la magia de esos demonios afectan de tal manera a Sasha?- dijo Yuin en voz alta y de manera sorpresiva a los jóvenes y observando a todos como si de repente una idea se le había metido en la cabeza, o en todo caso, una teoría.- ¿Acaso aun no lo han comprendido? Desde un principio, Sasha ha sufrido físicamente, cuando cualquiera de esos sujetos están cerca...- en esos momentos Kinad se acerca a joven lentamente observándolo con interés mientras el da su teoría- y ahora, se la llevan.  Sasha siempre ha sido especial.. como todos nosotros... o ustedes, en todo caso- comenzando a sonrojarse ante la mirada de la primogénita Kinomoto- Entonces.... ehh... ¿Qué miras?- preguntó a la chica.

Ella le sonrió sutilmente. 

-la noche de todo el problema... – dijo Keroberos pensando todo lo que había pasado una noche, nueve años atrás y la relación que había comenzado el joven Tukishiro.- Tenemos que ver a Yue... solo el puede responder la pregunta...

-Si pero ¿Cómo haremos para que mi padre, no sospeche que algo ha pasado?- dijo Yuin- mi padre es muy listo... igual Kinomoto...

-Ay Kinomoto- dijo Nakuru observando a Kinad- Cuando se entere ¡¡me matará!! De seguro me matará... supuestamente soy la adulta.  Tengo que cuidarlos a todos.

-Ay por favor- dijo Touya G.-si eres una chiquilla...

-Mas respeto niño...- dijo Nakuru observándole.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-despertaste querido Shaoran- dijo Hibari mirándole.- que bueno...

Mirándole incorporarse mientras  él, miraba curiosamente a su alrededor- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Unas semanas- dijo Hibari- Minutos para mi... siglos para ti...- poniéndose de pie- tengo varias cosas que contarte, sentándose cerca de él- me ha extrañado tu actitud pacifica de no querer salir de aquí... he tenido días que te vengo vigilando querido Shaoran- mirándole con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro-  y no has escapado... no has hecho tan siquiera el intento...

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó el hombre.

-Se muchas cosas... cosas que extrajimos de la cabeza de tu amiguita... bueno, Shemyuki lo hizo.   Hablaba del fin de los tiempos.. .hablaba del Legado de Clow... en esto ultimo, hacía mucho énfasis... quise saber mas... quisimos saberlo todo.  Shemyuki viajando en la memoria de tu amiga, descubrió recuerdos en donde matabas con tus grandes poderes a personas; hechiceros.  Muertos por una nueva magia, según ustedes...

-¿A que te refieres con "según ustedes"?

-No es nueva- dijo Hibari – de hecho, era bastante antigua,  pero claro, No puedes recordar dónde la viste usarse... él recitó un conjuro... tu también y al mismo tiempo, sobreviviste a tu muerte... pero él no.  Él murió defendiendo a su heredero y a su esposa...

-Mi padre- dijo Shaoran mirándole- ¿él usó la misma magia?

-Claro que Ieran no te iba a decir esto.  Era demasiado para su cabeza analizarlo.

-¿Era?

-ah por supuesto, no lo sabes.- dijo Hibari- tu amiga cayó en un coma demasiado profundo... fui tratando de ayudar y con mi caritativo corazón, utilicé a Shemyuki y nos introducimos en el pensamiento de tu madre. Shemyuki le dijo que la forma de sanar a tu amiga mortal,  era utilizando la magia curativa.  Simplemente, pensó que era una premonición que tuvo... siendo hechicera de sueños y todo lo demás.  Pero, estaba muy débil.  Su magia la ha usado todo este tiempo para curar al otro hechicero y los que salieron lastimados en la casa y protegiendo la casa Li y a su nuera de ser la próxima victima ... pensando que saldría bien... pero su corazón desde hace un tiempo, ha estado débil... 

-Mentira- dijo Li mirándole- mi madre está bien- incrédulo- no puede estar enferma.  Lo hubiera dicho...

Negando con el rostro dijo- Ieran ha sido siempre, una persona demasiado orgullosa y caprichosa... nunca le  hubiera dicho a su hijo que estaba enferma del corazón.  De todas maneras, creyó lo que Shemyuki le puso en sus sueños.. y murió salvándole la vida a tu amiga...

-Eres una maldita- dijo Li.  En ese momento, Hibari pudo ver lo que Shemyuki había visto en la memoria de Tomoyo; todo el poder de Li estaba manifestándose en esos instantes- te  voy a matar...

-por el bien de tu hija, creo que no lo harás...- dijo Hibari.

-¿mi hija?- preguntó Li 

-la que se llama Sasha; tu primogénita... está aquí...- sonriendo maléficamente.

-Mientes- dijo Li mirándole- mientes.  Sasha está bien...

Hibari caminó hasta la puerta diciendo- cuando su entrenamiento esté completo... la traeré para que la veas- mirándole- y créeme: no será una ilusión... 

Dejándolo a solas, Li dijo- No mi hija- cayendo de rodillas- no de nuevo. No de nuevo...- recordando la vez que Sakura desapareció cuando apenas tenía uno o dos meses de embarazo de Sasha.

En esos momentos, él recordaba el nacimiento del cual si fue participe,  el de su otra hija....

**-------- Flash Back ----------**

_-Con calma Li- decía  Meiling tratando de seguirle el paso al jefe del clan mientras corría por el pasillo del hospital- Li Cálmate... si se que te comportarías como un niño, no te digo nada..._

_-Tenias que decirme, soy el padre, Meiling- dijo Li aun corriendo prácticamente y escuchando los comentarios de su prima._

_-¿quién iba a pensar que Sakura entraría en labores de dar a Luz en este día? Aun faltan dos semanas para la fecha exacta..._

_llegando a la sala de espera, se encuentra con su madre que estaba sentada con una de las hermanas de Shaoran quien llevaba en esos momentos, en sus brazos a la pequeña primogénita Li de seis años._

_-Papá- gritó la pequeña sonriéndole.   En esos momentos, llevaba un conjunto de pantalones y una pequeña blusa de tonos rosa en forma de kimono.  _

_-Shaoran- dijo Ieran mientras la pequeña Sasha le extendía los brazos a su padre.- ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la reunión con los ancianos..._

_-Meiling me avisó – señalando a su prima- gracias a los Cielos que lo hizo ¿por qué no me avisaste madre?- dijo Shaoran molesto._

_-El clan Li ha tenido a todos sus descendientes sin la necesidad de que el líder del clan esté presente... tenías cosas mas importantes..._

_-No puedo creer que te estés expresando de esa manera, madre- dijo Shaoran bastante molesto- nada es mas importante que mis hijas- con Sasha en sus brazos._

_-No digo que no lo sean, pero mira este caso. Vas a tener otra niña... necesitas un varón para que sea tu línea la que siga el apellido Li._

_-Madre- dijo Li mirándole- ¿cómo puedes decir una cosa así?_

_-Soy práctica, Shaoran- dijo Ieran cruzándose de brazos. –tenemos demasiada influencia aquí en China.  Tenemos suerte que no nos valemos de las leyes del gobierno... pero necesitamos un varón._

_-Escúchame muy bien: No cambiaría a mis hijas por nada de este mundo- ambas son hijas del amor.  Por eso existen..._

_-Pero no olvidándonos del poder que esconde esta- dijo Ieran- según me contaste, esta es especial, pero la otra..._

_-¡¡Es hija de Sakura!! Mía y de Sakura.Mas nada.—dijo Bastante molesto. Incluso Sasha en sus brazos, se percató que su padre estaba molesto con su abuela.-son nuestras hijas... y no te permito que las denigres por ser chicas... además, estuviste en la misma situación hace ya mucho tiempo..._

_-Pero los tiempos son distintos.- dijo Ieran- antes no había esta ley de el control de nacimientos y el tiempo se agota..._

_-Si tenemos que irnos del país para tener nuestros hijos, no me importa- dijo Shaoran mirándole- Sakura ama a los niños y una vez que conciba uno, no permitirá que ninguna ley se imponga por encima del amor materno... _

_-No puedes irte de Hong Kong- dijo Ieran- eres el líder de tu familia... la niña necesita ser educada bajo la sombra de nuestras tradiciones Shaoran..._

_-Tía Ieran- dijo Meiling alzando su voz- No sabes la envidia que les tengo ahora mismo: Sakura y Shaoran son padres por segunda vez, ojalá tener su suerte poder tener aunque sea un hijo, pero no es así.   Si el destino les ha enviado dos hijas, adáptate a las consecuencias.  Además creo yo, que Sakura para ser mujer demuestra mas poder mágico que Shaoran... esa tonta ley de que el varón es el que continuaría el liderazgo del clan es tonta... deja de quejarte tanto del destino del Clan y todas esas tonterías..._

_-Meiling- dijo Ieran sorprendida mirándole- nunca me habías hablado así._

_-Ya era hora que alguien lo hiciera...- dijo Meiling. En ese momento, uno de los doctores que atendía a Sakura entra en la sala de espera._

_-¿Doctor?- preguntó la hermana de Shaoran al reconocerlo- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-¿Es usted el esposo?-preguntó el medico._

_-Así es- dijo Shaoran colocando a Sasha en brazos de Meiling.- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Felicidades- dijo el medico sonriéndole- es padre de una hermosa niña... tanto madre como hija están bien..._

_Exhalaba como si le quitaran un peso de encima.  Meiling sonrió y besó a Sasha en la mejilla mientras le decía- eres una hermana Mayor... eres hermana mayor..._

_-¿tengo una hermana?- preguntaba Sasha inocentemente con aquellos brillantes y enormes ojos verdes observando a su padre- ¿y mamá?_

_-¿Cuándo podemos verlas?-preguntaba Shaoran._

_-Si quiere esperar un rato, los haremos pasar cuando hayamos limpiado a la nena...- dijo el medico.- ¿ya pensaron en un nombre?_

_-si- dijo Shaoran- Alina... se llamará Alina..._

_-Alina Li.- dijo Meiling- me gusta como suena ¿Lo habían elegido con anterioridad?_

_-Si- dijo Shaoran- lo elegimos antes de marcharme a la reunión...creo que, ella presentía que sería hoy._

_Shaoran estuvo bastante molesto un tiempo con su madre.  Su actitud hacía sus hijas le molestaba.   Encontraba que las despreciaban por ser niñas.  Nunca pensó que su madre era mala.  Pero eso, con el tiempo cambió.  Ieran aprendió a aceptar que esas eran sus nietas._

**----------- Fin del Flash Back --------------**

-hola Shaoran- dijo una voz conocida para el materializándose su dueña delante de él.

-¿Madre?- viendo a la esplendorosa figura de su madre, vestida de traje de lino blanco. El color blanco mas brillante que jamás había visto- ¿Entonces, era cierto?- viéndole acercarse a el.-

-Lamentablemente, si es así.- -mirándole- pero he venido para mas que todo, ayudarte a comprender ciertas cosas... cosas que nunca te brindé siendo tu madre.

-¿Bromeas?- preguntó él- si no hubiese sido por ti, ni por tu guía, no sería la persona que soy hoy en día.

-Pero me faltó darte algo que Clow se encargó de darte cuando dejó el libro de las cartas y te embarcó a tu destino...

-¿Qué es eso?

-Compasión y ternura.- dijo Ieran- me ocupé de tu nivel mágico y tu preparación intelectual y físico, que me olvidé de brindarte cualidades como cariño, interés y ternura...

-Ya eso no importa, conocí esos sentimientos gracias a Sakura...

-Lo que nunca te he dicho es que desconfiaba y fue en parte, interés lo que me hizo aceptar a Sakura en nuestra familia..

-¿Interés? ¿de que?

-De tener el libro nuevamente en nuestra familia- mirando al suelo- siempre he sido una persona práctica mas que todo... cuando llegas a mi edad siendo viuda desde mi juventud y pesar de tener a mis hijos, comienzas a sentir una parcial soledad. Esa soledad, te llega a transformar en alguien práctico. Dudaba de Sakura.  Dudaba de ella para ser tu esposa, pero llegó a ser alguien muy poderoso y que hacía tiempo, para brindarte todo ese cariño y esa ternura que ahora están en tu corazón- comenzando a sollozar, lo que sorprendió a Shaoran.  Era la primera vez, que veía a su madre llorar.- sentí celos de ella y de tus hijas.  Ya no era la persona mas importante de tu vida, Sakura lo era... y después, las niñas...cuando Sakura desapareció durante esos dos años, en cierta forma estaba feliz.

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!!- dijo Li molestándose- ¿Eras feliz con mi desdicha?

-Tenía a mi único hijo varón en casa- dijo Ieran- como debió de ser... pero en tu corazón y tu mente, permanecías en Japón, descuidando todo por ella... nunca entendí esa actitud tuya.  De pronto, me recordaste a tu padre... aquel día en el hospital, cuando nació tu otra hija, ahí comprendí que tienes el mismo temperamento de Hien... decidí que era hora de hacerme a un lado.  Para ti, tu familia es mas importante que la magia y todo lo demás... pero nunca pedí tu perdón...

-Claro que tienes mi perdón – dijo el jefe del Clan Li- eres mi madre.  Eso jamás cambiará.  Lo que si lamento, es que, las cosas terminaran así... ahora,  mi hija está en manos de ese demonio de Hibari y no puedo ayudarle...

-No está en tus manos ayudarle – dijo Ieran mirándole y quitando sus propias lagrimas fantasmales de sus ojos- es asunto de los elegidos...

-Pero...

-Nada de peros- dijo Ieran- has visto en el transcurso de tu vida, mas retos que este, que se presenta en tu camino.  Tu hija es fuerte... lo sabes. Es tan fuerte como tu.  Ella sabrá enfrentar ese reto- sonriendo para darle confianza- de todas, maneras, tiene algo de su lado...

-¿que es eso?

-El amor de sus padres. El amor que siempre le reflejaste a ella cuando lo necesitaba.  El amor con el cual le enseñaste a ser responsable.   Ella ha madurado mucho en estas ultimas semanas.  Y ha crecido tanto mágica como físicamente.  Es la combinación perfecta de conocimientos, amor y magia.   Además, no está sola... nunca lo estará....

ante esto, Ieran le sonrió a su hijo y comenzó a desvanecerse de su presencia. El extendió su mano para alcanzarle diciendo- No te vayas... quédate a mi lado...

- hace mucho tiempo que no me necesitas... ya eres un hombre... tienes todo lo que necesitas de tu lado... además... el destino te abre las puertas de tener el elegido que siempre he querido para ti- diciéndole con esto, que tendría un hijo varón- .  Solo te pido un favor...

-¿Cuál?

-llámalo Hien- dijo ella sonriéndole y terminando de desaparecer- en nombre de tu padre....

 -Hien...- dijo Li mirando a la nada, en donde momentos antes estuvo el espíritu de su madre- lo prometo... madre...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Mamá- dijo Alina ingresando corriendo al estudio donde Sakura estudiaba los pergaminos y libros que durante años, Shaoran y Eriol siempre estudiaban.  Leía en esos momentos sobre una de las ultimas informaciones que Shaoran había resaltado de aquellos pergaminos. - ¿Qué haces? Es tarde- ingresando con un plato de galletas y leche.

-Estudio estas informaciones,  pequeña- dijo Sakura mirándole- ¿Dónde está Azalia?- preguntaba por la hija de Eriol.

-Está con sus papás y su hermana- dijo Alina mirándole- traje esto para ti... te lo mandó tía Melody- extendiéndole el plato- no fuiste a cenar al comedor...

esos ojos color café heredados de su padre, le miraban con la misma expresión que Li colocaba cuando algo le preocupaba.  Sakura se quedó como en trance, solo viendo el rostro de su hija.

-¿Mamá?- dijo ella con el propósito de despertarla de su trance- ¿Mamá? Despierta...

-lo siento pequeña- dijo Sakura sonriéndole para no preocuparla.

-Estas preocupada- dijo Alina observándole como si examinara su rostro cuidadosamente- ¿Es por la abuela?

-¿Sabes lo que pasó con ella?

-Si- dijo ella mirándole- el abuelito me lo dijo: está en el cielo...

-¿El abuelito? – preguntó ella mirándole- ¿Qué abuelito?

-El abuelo Hien... se parece mucho a papá.

-Creo que sueñas despierta pequeña- besándole en la frente y subiéndola con cuidado a sus piernas.

-No creo, mamá- dijo Alina. – casi siempre habla conmigo.... claro que cuando está acompañando a mi hermana, esta no lo ve... no se porque razón, pero siempre está cerca...

-¿Qué te dijo tu abuelo?-. teniendo el presentimiento de que la niña decía la verdad.

-Habla de que nacemos con un propósito en nuestras vidas: el de mi hermana es salvar la humanidad.  Mi padre regresará con nosotros porque está escrito y que no me preocupe y que también, tengo una misión en este mundo...

-¿Una misión? ¿cuál misión?

-Proteger a mi hermano y contarle la historia de aquella hermana suya que nació para asegurar su vida a costa de la suya... porque es la elegida...

-¿Me dices que eso te dijo?

-si- dijo Alina- y dijo que no lloraras... porque el siempre cuida a mi hermana y a mi papá.   Que tienes que cuidar a mi hermanito- tocando con sus dedos el estomago de su madre.-  que todo terminará con la caída de los enemigos de la humanidad.  Y que la respuesta la conseguirían en el amor...

-¿En el amor? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-

-No se- dijo Alina- pero dijo eso antes de irse. -Sakura estaba pensativa, analizando todo lo dicho por la pequeña.  Después y en esos instantes comenzó a sentir aquella paz y tranquilidad que no sentía desde aquel ataque en la mansión.  Una voz se escuchaba en su cabeza que le decía "todo estará bien".

-Vamos- dijo cargando a la pequeña en sus brazos.. – tengo que llevarte a dormir...

-Pero mamá- dijo Alina sonriendo- casi nunca me llevas a dormir.. antes, lo hacía Mikki o papá... además, ya estoy grande...

-Lo haré por papá- dijo ella- porque Shaoran volverá pronto.  Al igual que tu hermana... ya lo verás...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Así que eso pasó?- dijo Yue por teléfono a los jóvenes que se encontraban en otro lado, fuera de Hong Kong.

Le había su hijo explicado todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo el secuestro de Sasha por parte de ese demonio disfrazado de ser humano.  También le dijo de la presencia de Kinad en el lugar junto a él, sentado en esos momentos.  Y que percibía Hotaru la presencia de Sasha cerca del lugar donde desapareció.

-pero no por eso me han llamado- dijo Yue- por Keroberos haberse comunicado conmigo, es porque sospecha algo ¿No es así Keroberos?

-Así es – dijo Kero en su verdadera identidad. Todos los demás escuchaban con cuidado en ese lugar la conversación vía telefónica.-El rastro que solo percibe Hotaru no es exactamente de Sasha- dijo Keroberos- tiene un origen mas práctico que coincidencial y tiene que ver con los talismanes...y con el Legado de Clow.

-¿otra vez el legado de Clow?-preguntó Touya G.- he escuchado hablar de ese legado de Clow... a mi padre y a mi madre.  Y al señor Li.- recordando- ¿que es eso?

-Hace mucho tiempo.... llegamos a una conclusión- dijo Yue contando por el teléfono.  Kia estaba presente mientras ambos estaban sentados en la pequeña sala de su casa que estaba en la propiedad Li- Clow dejando las cartas en manos del destino, las cuales las guiaron a alguien con poderes mágicos.  Esa era Sakura.  Li Shaoran, es descendiente de la familia de Clow  y por tanto es familia de Clow. Eriol Hiraguizagua, es la reencarnación de Clow.  El legado de Clow es la habilidad o facilidad, por así decirlo, de tanto Li Shaoran como sus descendientes y de la reencarnación de Clow y sus descendientes, de manejar las cartas Sakura... y la magia de los elementos de Eriol. Eso viene dado por la sangre.   Sakura y Tomoyo son familia y por tanto, la sangre de Tomoyo también estaba mezclada con poderes mágicos, pero de menor rango.   Cuando  Tomoyo quedó encinta con los trillizos, la magia formó parte de su ser.  Ella podía percibir los poderes mágicos.  Eso terminó cuando dio a luz a los trillizos.  Eso se repitió con la pequeña Azalia.

-Eso es fantástico, pero no interrumpiendo el  cuento – dijo Hotaru, perdiendo la paciencia.- pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con Sasha?

-Sasha es mas importante porque en si y por lo que parece, puede percibir desde un principio los talismanes y los demonios. – dijo Keroberos- pero este sujeto- refiriéndose a Hotaru- no los percibía hasta el incidente de Mikki en la casa y el talismán (supongo yo) se introdujo en su cuerpo- señalando al sujeto a los demás- desde entonces, también puede percibir los talismanes...

-Pero eso, aun no explica a Sasha- dijo Osamu- ella, desde un principio, podía percibirlos... y los demonios le lastimaban como si fuera una de las victimas ¿por qué?

-¿Aun no comprendes?-preguntó Yuin interviniendo- Sasha tiene uno de los talismanes en su interior- observando el rostro de Keroberos- ¿Cierto?

-Ahora, si lo admito- dijo Keroberos recordando- esa noche... – evocando a 9 años atrás- lo que fuimos testigos, Ruby Moon, el Mocoso y yo... esa noche, cuando te llevaste a Sakura herida en tus brazos y nos quedamos en el lugar.-refiriéndose a las acciones de Yue-   Vimos la muerte de Kao Seng en manos de Justicia... la divinidad llamada por el mocoso... esa noche y la conversación que tuvo con ella...

***-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-***

_-La justicia ha sido aplicada, Li Shaoran-acercándose a donde estaban los niños y mirándoles con ternura, cosa que no había reflejado momentos antes con Kao Seng. Tomando a Sakura Amelia en brazos y mirándola sutilmente en los ojos dijo- tienes que ser fuerte- dirigiéndose a Shaoran- sentirse abatido y derrotado, no servirá de nada- aun mirando a la pequeña- el futuro espera por ustedes y por tus descendientes._

_-¿Qué descendientes?-dijo el joven, atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos, embargado de una tristeza infinita-Sakura está muerta...no tengo a nadie en este mundo._

_-Ah pero si lo tienes- dijo Justicia mirando a Sasha y colocando su mano derecha en su pecho, lo cual brilló.  Justicia sonrió y besando a ambas nenas, se volteó a Shaoran y dijo-  El destino- tal y como dijo Sakura-  trae unas cuantas recompensas a aquellos que luchan por el bien y la verdad y buscan justicia en todo momento.  Ella, con sus palabras, te dio las armas necesarias para combatir con verdadera justicia a Kao Seng.  Si lo hubieras hecho de otra manera, ella supo que te volverías como él, o terminarías muerto... _

_-Es cierto –dijo Ruby Moon interviniendo- Yue nos lo dijo y Keroberos también Li- dijo ella mirándole con compasión- ibas a terminar muerto, ganaras o n,o a Kao Seng.  Ella te salvó la vida._

_-No comprendo algo- dijo el joven mirando a Justicia y luego a los guardianes- ¿dónde está Sakura?_

_-Lo sabrás pronto- dijo Justicia._

_-¿Eres una carta?- poniéndose de pie mientras ella negaba con la cabeza._

_-Soy en realidad un espíritu- dijo ella mirándole- en algunos sitios soy considerada una deidad._

_-¿Un dios?- dijo Shaoran anonadado ante tal declaración._

_-Así es- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente. – tu sentido de justicia me hizo despertar y solo en casos extremos participo e intervengo en asuntos que solo conviene a los mortales como ustedes, pero he venido porque el asunto involucraba algo , que en cierta forma, incluye deidades, querubines y demás...ya no es asunto de mero mortales._

_-Los celtas- dijo Keroberos pensando y Shaoran le observó- recuerdo que Clow tenía libros relacionados a leyendas y mitologías de grupos étnicos de todo el mundo...tiene que ver con la magia._

_-Además de los dioses griegos y romanos-dijo Ruby Moon sin creer nada- ¿ahora me dirán que ellos existen?-mirando a Justicia- es como decir que Cupido existe y que los cuentos de hada son reales._

_-así como alguien me dijera a mi- dijo Justicia-que los guardianes mágicos no existen- mirando fijamente a Ruby Moon y dándole fin al tema._

_-Te cayó bien callada- dijo Keroberos mirando a la guardiana._

_-Ay cállate- mirando a Justicia y  a Shaoran.  en ese momento Sasha mira a Shaoran y le extiende los brazos mientras le miraba.  Él, en ese momento, sonríe y la toma de la espalda del guardián. Sakura Amelia es tomada por Nakuru quien regresaba en esos momentos a esa identidad y Kero también se transformaba a su falsa identidad._

_-¿Qué pasará con nosotros?-preguntó Shaoran._

_-Lucharan por lograr el balance de ambos mundos, como debe de ser..._

_-¿Hasta cuando?_

_-No te puedo decir eso-. Dijo ella mirándole con la pequeña en brazos- pero te diré que cada cosa buena que una persona hace, tiene su recompensa y en tu caso, es tu hija- mirándole mientras él abría los ojos con sorpresa._

_-¿Una hija?-dijo él analizando lo dicho por Justicia mientras esta sonreía.-¿tengo una ...hija?_

_-Claro que si- dijo Nakuru interrumpiendo- ¿Acaso no sabes que la pequeña que tienes en brazos es tu hija?_

_-¿Mi hija?-repitió el joven incrédulo.  Miró a la pequeña unos momentos, recordando cuando la vio por primera vez y después que la volvió a ver...._

_-¿Xiyu?-dijo él analizando lo  que fue dicho por Sakura- el nombre de ella era Xiyu- mirando a la pequeña en brazos mientras conectaba todas las ideas en el enorme rompecabezas que sentía que las piezas iban completándose una a una.-¿ella es mi hija?- mirando y reconociendo los ojos verdes- claro- dijo el mirándole- son los ojos de Sakura, sus ojos...-besando a la niña en la frente mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos._

_-Escúchame bien-dijo ella- tu familia y tu tendrán un papel muy importante en lo que ha de venir. – dijo ella mirándole- es necesario que estén listos, pues tu hija será la clave final para lo que está por venir._

_-¿qué está por venir?_

_-No puedo decírtelo- dijo ella – pero tu y ella harán lo correcto, al igual que la pequeña que tienes en brazos.  Ten fe. Que todo será para bien._

_-¿Pero hasta cuando continuará la lucha?-preguntó el joven a la deidad presente._

_-aun la lucha no termina, recién empieza...-dijo la deidad._

_-Eso fue lo mismo que dijeron los espíritus de los padres de Touya y Sakura esta noche...-dijo Nakuru._

_-¿Qué?-dijeron Shaoran y Kero al mismo tiempo._

_-Ellos, esta noche, vinieron a advertirnos del paradero de Sakura y que la lucha recién empieza. Muchas cosas también dijeron._

_-¿Cómo que?-preguntó el joven._

_-"Continuará mientras la lucha del bien contra el mal persista.  uno fue el ataque de Takayashi...el levantamiento de enemigos en contra del Concilio y todo lo que representa el bien común y la magia blanca".-dijo la guardiana y agregó-  hablaron acerca de la que Magia de la luz y de la oscuridad,  así como existen buenos y malos.   Dijeron que El legado de Clow es comprendido por los poderes de la Luz, de la oscuridad y de los cuatro puntos, es decir la naturaleza misma. "Porque ustedes educarán a aquellos que tendrán la labor de regresar el orden a este mundo...un mundo en donde la magia forma parte de nuestro vivir pero magia que podría arruinarlo todo al mismo tiempo..."Si es usada de la manera incorrecta. hablaron de la muerte de Sakura cuando dijeron que  "a partir de la media noche de hoy, Sakura se reencontrará con si misma....Pero protegiendo el Legado de Clow podría morir.. Cosa que ella trató impedir al momento de hacer el trato con Kao Seng- dijo Nakuru mirando a Shaoran con la pequeña en brazos y mirando a la guardiana mientras esta agregaba- fueron sus palabras textuales. –además del Apocalipsis...-pero en ese momento, el hombro lastimado por la espada de Kao Seng del joven, comenzó a molestarle y mirándole dijo- debemos ir a un hospital-_

_-no- dijo el joven decidido- a un hospital no- mirándole- llama a Touya y dile que vaya a mi departamento- dándole a la pequeña para que la sostuviera- no me siento bien...- desmayándose._

_-¿Ahora que hacemos?—dijo Nakuru mirando a Justicia y a las dos pequeñas- bueno ¿me vas a ayudar o que?-mirándole.  En ese momento, unas ambulancias suenan cerca de allí.  Como si se dirigieran exactamente al parque._

_-Escúchame muy bien- dijo Justicia- jamás volverán a saber de mi pero su próxima encomienda tendrá que ver con los Siete Talismanes-  _

_-¿Cuándo será eso?- escuchando acercarse a las ambulancias._

_Mirándole dijo- no será ahora- desvaneciéndose- será dentro de unos cuantos años,  solo lo digo para que estén preparados...-terminando de desaparecer._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Esa noche, escuchamos por primera vez, la mención de los famosos Siete Talismanes- dijo Keroberos después de contarles todo eso a los jóvenes allí presentes- ese es el secreto- analizándolo todo- uno de los talismanes está dentro de la pequeña.

-¿No comentarnos esto?- preguntó Touya G mirando a los guardianes- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron esto antes?

-No lo había pensado hasta ahora- dijo Ruby Moon- me había olvidado de todo aquello.

-Pero sus padres, trataron de impedir todo esto- dijo Yue – aunque por eso es que Li, protegía tanto a su hija Sasha; sabía que esta no escaparía a su destino...

-¿por eso era?-preguntó Kinad- entonces creo que, tenemos que volver a casa...

-pero ¿No faltan mas talismanes?-preguntó Touya G.

-Tenemos que buscar una manera de llegar al lugar donde supuestamente tienen a Sasha y a su padre- dijo Hotaru poniéndose de pie- tenemos que regresar a la casa de los Li...

-pero Hotaru-dijo Osamu- ¿que haremos allá, que no podamos hacer aquí?

-Aquí están los pergaminos.—dijo Yue- alguna forma de averiguar donde están podría encontrarse en esos pergaminos.  Creo por la información que contienen, que tiene que ver con todo el asunto de los celtas y todo lo de Justicia le dijo a Li.

-Tenemos que salvarle- dijo Hotaru- esa mujer el día que estuvo en la casa, la miró con tal odio...- dijo recordando la mirada- y ella si tiene uno de los talismanes dentro ¿Qué nos dice que no la lastimarán para sacarlo? Y que su Interés en ella, no demuestra que el talismán que tiene dentro es tan poderoso o mas que cualquiera de los otros.  Ellos lo percibieron desde aquel día en la casa...

-Ay si, como no- dijo Touya G. Mofándose del sujeto- a ti lo que te molesta es que te gusta Sasha...

-¿Qué?- preguntaba el poniéndose rojo y negando con la cabeza- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-Si te interesa- dijo él mirándole- te vi besándola la otra noche...

En ese momento, Nakuru abrió los ojos sorprendida, Tanto Yuin como Osamu, abrieron la boca de la impresión y Kinad sonrió sutilmente. 

-Creo que tienes problemas de visión- dijo Hotaru- Yo no besé a esa niña...

-¿Lo niegas?- acercándose- yo te vi. Pero te digo una cosa- amenazándolo con un dedo- Aléjate de ella... te lo advierto...

Yue estaba en esos momentos escuchando todo aquello en compañía de su esposa quien sonreía y dijo- vaya de estos chicos con las niñas lindas... mira por ejemplo  nuestro querubín con Kinomoto....

-MAMAAAAAAAAA- Dijo el pequeño por el teléfono mas rojo que un jitomate mientras Kinad se sonrojaba un poquito. –QUE COSASSSS DICES....

-Si no estoy diciendo una mentira...- dijo Kia mirando a su esposo.

-este no es el momento- dijo Yue.- regresen a casa.  A partir de aquí, veremos que se puede hacer...

- llevamos demasiados días de distancia de la casa- dijo Keroberos- ¿Cómo regresaremos? ¿Volando?

De repente Hotaru escuchó una voz.  O le pareció una voz.  Era bastante débil y como el susurro del viento que decía- ayúdame... por favor...- y se desvanecía.

-No exactamente- dijo Kinad- tengo la carta de la velocidad pero...solo yo puedo usarla.

-Viajen en avion como seres normales- dijo Yue- ya basta de paseos de ustedes chicos...

-¿Yue?- preguntaba Sakura mirándole en la sala- ¿Con quien hablas? ¿con Keroberos?

Una gota  surgió en la cabeza de Kia y esta observaba a quien era la verdadera identidad de su esposo.

-Eh...

-Kero- dijo Sakura tomando el auricular y retirando la funciona de conferencia- ¿dónde está mi hija? ¿quisiera hablar con ella?

-¿Sakura?- dijo Kero- ella... no puede llegar al teléfono ahora.- esa indicación se la daba Ruby Moon.

-¿por qué no? ¿dónde está?

-Tomando un baño- gritó Yuin inmediatamente- cayó en un pozo de lodo pero no le pasó nada...

-¿Por qué le mientes?- preguntó secretamente a Yuin, Kinad.

-Si le decimos la verdad, se preocuparía....

-Tomaremos el siguiente vuelo a la ciudad- dijo Keroberos- aunque creo, que donde estamos, tendremos que rentar un avión privado...

-Háganlo- dijo Yue- pero regresen a casa pronto...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Hola- dijo Hibari observando a una pequeña despertar mientras se encontraba en el interior de una esfera.

Se sorprendió de estar a varios pies fuera del suelo. Miró y todo era transparente.  Podía observar fuera de la esfera y a aquella mujer que le miraba.  Ella tocaba el estado sólido de aquel lugar con sus manos y observaba todo curiosamente.-  

-¿en ... donde estoy?

-Estás en mi casa- dijo ella- ¿Sabes quien soy? ¿cómo me llamo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me llamo Hibari- dijo sonriéndole- me agradas chiquilla.  Tienes agallas... 

-Ya recuerdo algo ¿Dónde está mi papá?. – mirándole con rencor.- ¿Dónde tienes a mi padre?-reconociendo a aquella mujer.

-A salvo, por ahora- dijo Hibari mirándole- ¿Sabes algo acerca de ti? ¿de tu origen?

-¿mi origen?

-No puede saber nada- dijo Shemyuki apareciendo de las sombras.- no existías aun...

-¿No existía?

-Te contaré una historia:-comenzó Hibari-  hace ya mucho tiempo, habían dos hechiceros; un chico y una chica... esos dos se enamoraron y cuando creían que su vida no sería mas completa, la chica salió embarazada... pero ella en vez de, decírselo a su amor, se fue con otro... su pequeña nació siendo conocida como hija de el otro con el cual su madre se fue ¿Sabes por que se fue?

-No ¿Por que?

-por el simple hecho de que el padre de la criatura tenía tantos planes que su madre no se atrevió a decirle que estaba esperando un hijo de él... en fin ella se fue, se olvidó de su supuesto amor...

-No comprendo- dijo Sasha - ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

En ese momento alguien con alas negras y pelo de color como el de sus padres, sale de las sombras y observa detenidamente a la joven Li.  La reconoce diciendo - ¿Sasha?

-¿Salia? ¿qué te han hecho? ¿qué le han hecho?

-¿No ves? Me han hecho como Goshe... me han hecho poderosa, tan poderosa... OH Sasha deberías intentarlo... ser líder del concilio es una tontería comparado con esto...

-¿De que hablas? – preguntó Sasha sorprendida a que su prima se expresara de esa manera- ¿acaso no te das cuenta que gracias a estos dos, tu madre y tu padre casi mueren? Tus padres te extrañan tanto... debes regresar con tu padre Salia.

Por un momento, el aura de Salia cambió.  Recordaba en esos momentos, la sonrisa de su padre, la calidez de los brazos de su madre.  Dio dos pasos atrás.. por lo que parecía la transición de hechicero a demonio, no se había completado como se debía. Aun su lado humano estaba vivo y Sasha con su poder, lo estaba despertando.

En ese momento, el interior de la esfera que aprisionaba a Sasha comenzó a volverse inestable.  Su interior brillaba con tanta intensidad que era parcialmente cegadora.  

-¿Mi madre? ¿Mi padre?- preguntaba Salia mirándole.  Dio unos cuantos pasos adelante acercándose a la esfera.  Ni Shemyuki ni Hibari lo impidieron. Salia vio cuando Sasha levantó su mano y la apoyó en contra de aquella transparente prisión.  Ella también levantó su mano y sintió aquel rayo de energía pura.  Era calor y el rayo se intensifico.  Un aura de color púrpura comenzó a surgir del interior de Salia.

-Tu eres de los buenos- decía Sasha desde el interior- tienes que regresar con ellos...

En ese momento Shemyuki se percató y no había duda: el primer talismán estaba dentro de la chica.  Y la única manera de extraerlo de ella era que, ella se lo entregara a Hibari.

Hibari observaba como el trabajo de volver a Salia demonio era deshecho por la joven Li.  

La magia de Sasha era sentido dentro de todo aquel lugar.  Incluso, Shaoran la sintió dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba.  En ese momento y delante de él, se materializó Goshe.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-preguntaba el demonio.

-Es... mi hija- dijo Shaoran orgulloso ante lo que sentía en esos momentos- es la calidez del corazón de Sasha... su pureza-mirando a Goshe.

-Es una energía y un calor parecido al de Salia antes de que la cambiaran...-dijo Goshe sintiendo aquella calidez en aquel frío lugar. En un momento, desapareció de la presencia de Li, para probablemente, buscar el origen de aquel rayo de energía y magia pura. 

-Si la amas, aléjala de Hibari o será victima- dijo Shaoran mirando a Goshe- si la amas, llévatela de aquí y llévala con su familia. Ellos la protegerán.

Mientras, en otro lugar, Salia cayó al suelo de rodillas.  Sus alas negras de su espalda habían desaparecido.  Se había transformado en un ser humano normal. Parecía que el aire le faltaban en sus pulmones. Respiraba con dificultad.

-Es el primer talismán.- dijo Shemyuki- es ese...—viendo a Sasha observar a su prima desde el interior de la esfera mágica.

En ese momento Goshe llega observando absorto la condición de Salia- ¿qué ha pasado?

-¿Goshe?- preguntó Salia recobrando el conocimiento- ¿Qué ha pasado? – y observando detrás donde estaba Sasha dijo- ¿Sasha? ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Sonriendo Hibari dijo- la prueba fue excelente... ella es el primer talismán sin duda... fue muy hábil de esas divinidades como dices tu, Shemyuki, de haber escondido ese famoso talismán en el cuerpo de la chiquilla...

-¿Salia?- dijo Goshe ayudándole a ponerse de pie.- ¿estás bien?- en ese momento Shemyuki interfiere.

-Disculpa Goshe, no es nada personal pero, no puedes ayudarla... no es uno de nosotros...

-¿que? –dijo incrédulo.

-Es una mortal- en ese momento Shemyuki llama a su poder. – tiene que morir...- sonriendo maléficamente- lentamente por supuesto... sabes que  me encanta hacer sufrir a los mortales...

Goshe llama a sus poderes y ataca a Shemyuki tan de repente que su poder es eliminado por unos segundos, dándole oportunidad a Goshe a llevarse a Salia, desapareciendo ambos del lugar instantáneamente.

-Rayos- dijo Shemyuki maldiciendo a Goshe- no lo vi venir. Pero debí saberlo. Tiene una debilidad tonta por esa chica...

-Se llama amor- dijo Hibari mirándole- si hubieses sido humano alguna vez, lo habías sentido en algún momento.... 

_-¿Ese sujeto está enamorado de Salia?-_preguntó para si, Sasha.  Escuchaba en silencio mientras continuaba aprisionada en aquel lugar.

-no tenemos tiempo para esto...- dijo Hibari- niña ¿Qué tal si te ofreciera un trato?

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Dame el talismán que llevas dentro- hablándole con dulzura- el que llevas dentro de ti... me lo das y te regreso con tu mamá y tu papá ¿qué tal? Incluso dejaré salir a tu padre... podrán irse tranquilos a casa...

-¿Darte el talismán?- preguntaba ella- ¿Para que lo quieres?

-Lo queremos para poder irnos a casa... ¿sabes una cosa? Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tu o tus papás nacieran, Shemyuki junto con sus hermanos vivían en una prisión... fueron liberados junto conmigo hace unos meses. Pero, este no es su hogar.  Quieren para hacer este su hogar, los talismanes... los que tienes dentro de ti y los que escondió uno de los dioses en tu interior... y los que tiene tu amigo...

-¿Quién, Hotaru?

-Si.  Él mismo- dijo Hibari- son la clave para que ellos puedan vivir mas cómodamente en este lugar.  pero para obtener los de él, necesitamos los tuyos...

-pero ¿Si les doy los talismanes?- dijo la pequeña con inocencia- ¿dejarás ir a mi padre?

-No se porque te interesa tu padre, chiquilla- dijo Shemyuki- él no estuvo presente cuando tu naciste... nunca te quiso...

-Mientes- dijo ella mirándole- mi padre me quiere... nos quiere a todas, a mi mamá y a mi...

Shemyuki comenzaba a exteriorizar los temores mas profundos de la pequeña.  El tenía esa habilidad: leer los temores mas profundos de sus victimas.

-Tu padre se llamaba Kao Seng- dijo Shemyuki mintiéndole a la chiquilla- es el sujeto de la historia... si quieres pregúntale a tu padre... pregúntale cuando y en donde estaba cuando tu naciste... nunca han querido una chica.  El sueño de tu padre y el de toda la familia Li, es el de un chico. Un heredero para el clan.  Tu solo eres un estorbo.  Un estorbo que nunca será un hijo.  Siempre serás una chica.

La niña tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ante todo lo dicho por aquel demonio.  Incluso con sus manos cubría sus oídos para no tener que escuchar todo aquello.

-Mientes- decía ella - ¡¡mientes!! 

-lo vi en los pensamientos de aquella mujer Hiraguizagua... ¿por qué habría de mentir?

-Mis padres me quieren, ellos me quieren...

-si me das el talismán te cumpliré tu deseo...-dijo Hibari.  

-¿Mi deseo?- levantó ella su rostro para ver a Hibari- ¿Qué deseo es ese?

-Lo que quieres con todo tu corazón- dijo Hibari mirándole- ser aquello que tu padre desea para complacer a tu padre; hacerlo feliz...

-¿Hacerlo feliz?

-Te daré a ti y a él lo que desean... te convertiré con el primer talismán y mis poderes, en un chico.... para complacer a tu padre y nada de esto en sus vidas, habrá pasado.  No habrá sufrimiento.  No habrán muertes de tus seres queridos. Todo será como debió de ser... te daré la "vida perfecta" ¿Qué dices?

*     *     *    *     *     *     *     *      *      *      *      *       *       *       *

"**_Sasha se quedó estupefacta, escuchando todo aquello dicho por Hibari.  Le concedería la vida perfecta.  La convertiría en aquello que Shaoran Li anhelaba.  La convertiría en un chico. Le concedería ¿Su deseo? Todo aquello revelado aquella tarde por esos dos, por Shemyuki y Hibari, tenían puntos a su favor en la memoria y los recuerdos de Sasha.  Veía fotos de bebé de su hermana y de su madre esperando a su hermanita,  pero nunca de ella.  Nunca cuando la esperaban a ella. No recuerda a sus padres hablando de ella y cuando ella nació.  Tal vez, pensaba ella, que si hubiese sido un chico, el chico que su padre siempre había querido, fuese distinto. Conocería todo aquel mundo de la magia que se le fue negado tal vez, pensaba ella, por haber sido niña.  Pero todo eso podía cambiar. Nada de esto, habrá pasado.  Le daban la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, con sus padres.  Todo por ese talismán."  _**

****

**_"La oferta, para la pequeña hechicera  inexperta de once años, parecía tentadora, un sueño hecho realidad. Tenía la oportunidad de ser todo aquello que su padre quería.  Todo lo que él anhelaba. La historia cambiaría para siempre..."_**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora. Tal como prometí: el capitulo Xv en una semana después.   Ya que he terminado con la historia de "Hacia Un Futuro incierto" de Hp, tengo mas tiempo para esta historia.**

**Saludos a Naiko...he estado una semana ausente debido a problemas con mi computadora en mi casa. Se ha dañado y estoy haciendo los capítulos en mi trabajo (Así es, otro secreto de Crystal.  Yo trabajo) ... espero que el técnico me tenga la pc lista por fin... U.u he tenido que adaptarme a una semana infernal sin mis amigos queridos...**

**Gracias a aquellos que me han escrito reviews o al correo.  Como siempre a Andrea, quien sigue esta historia desde el principio... gracias por tu apoyo.  A Naiko quien no la he visto en esta semana pero mas me vale tener este capitulo listo...  a los demás con quienes me carteo pues no me recuerdo bien... U.u tengo una memoria fatal...**

**Saben la rutina: Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	17. talisman16

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

Por Crystal

**Capitulo XVI: "El retorno de la Justicia: Secretos, bebés y mentiras".**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

- ¿me harán un chico?-preguntaba la pequeña Li sorprendida- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Eso es fácil- dijo Hibari tranquilamente mientras la pequeña continuaba dentro de la esfera- los talismanes tienen muchos poderes; por eso, fueron escondidos en los cuerpos de jóvenes humanos.  Por lo que parece, una de las divinidades, pensó que estarían bien seguros dentro del mismo Concilio de Hechiceros- aquí Sasha le observaba- o en todo caso, bajo la protección del Concilio...

-pero ¿Por qué no quieren que los obtengan ustedes?

-Por el simple hecho de que queremos hacer este mundo, nuestro hogar... las divinidades no quieren competencia... es todo...

-Quisiera ver a mi padre- dijo la pequeña- le quiero preguntar lo que me dijeron antes.  Acerca de que él no estuvo cuando yo nací.- dijo ella- solo quiero eso...

-Muy bien- dijo ella mirándole- ven conmigo- extendiéndole la mano, la cual, la chica tomó...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ya llegamos – dijo Goshe con la joven en sus brazos. Aparecieron en el jardín, de la casa Li.  Estaban cerca del lago.

-Es hermoso.- dijo Salia desde los brazos del demonio.- nunca me había percatado de la hermosura de estos jardines...

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Goshe observándole- para ellos, tal vez, serás una traidora... no puedo dejarte con ellos...

-No pertenezco en ninguna parte- dijo Salia mientras el joven la depositaba en el suelo, apoyada del tronco del nogal, delante del estanque.- no soy de los tuyos, pero tampoco soy humana.  Ya no mas—dejando de abrazar al joven con su brazo.- vete.  No quiero que tomen represalias en tu contra...

-¿por qué me pides que te deje? No se porque, pero no soy completo sin ti... me has cambiado... – dijo el tocando con su mano la mejilla de la joven y observando a través de esos profundos ojos azules.- no lo soy.  No puedo dejarte...

-Mi padre,  es una buena persona, pero...traicioné su confianza y la de los Li—comenzando a sollozar- no se que pasará conmigo pero acepto toda la culpa.

-Yo soy tan culpable como tu.- dijo el mirándole- déjame quedarme contigo.- ella negaba con la cabeza.

-No- dijo ella- no puedo dejarte hacer tal cosa. Entiende algo: somos de dos mundos totalmente distintos... no soy como tu.  Ya no... tu no puedes vivir entre nosotros... por eso, Hibari quería el talismán...

-No es así.- dijo Goshe- quiere abrir un portal... transformar el mundo en su hogar.  Destruir este hermoso mundo- mirando el pacifico jardín – es hermoso. Tal y como está. Ella quiere llenar de su odio.  Todo aquel odio que lleva en su corazón. Si lleva tanto odio, lo transformará en un lugar, frío, templado, negro y lleno de odio. El hombre se destruirá a si mismo.   Vengarse también de los Li.

-Si es así como dices, no necesitará a mi prima por mucho tiempo...- dijo tratando de ponerse de pie. –tengo que decirles a los demás...

-¡¡Espera!! Si te ven, tal vez, quieran tu muerte...- retractándose- es decir, son tu familia y todo lo demás pero ... 

Tocando la mejilla del joven con su mano y sonriéndole sutilmente, dijo- lo se... pero debo de enfrentarlos sola... necesito que te vayas... vete lejos. Lejos de Hibari, lejos de cuando abra el portal.  – soltándose de su mano dijo- ya no eres como ellos tampoco... pero no eres, ser humano.

-Una vez lo fui, puedo serlo de nuevo...

-prefiero enfrentar mi destino sola. Goshe: escúchame. Siempre ocuparás un lugar en mi corazón, pero por favor: ve a donde no puedan encontrarte... por favor...

Ante esto la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la abrazó.  Le miró en su rostro y sonriéndole dijo- Eres alguien especial Sakura Amelia ¿Lo sabes, no?

-No soy alguien especial.  Solo se que, debo de seguir mi destino... y el mío es la redención... aun no comprendo tantas cosas, pero si estoy, confundida.  Tan confundida, que escogí el camino equivocado y casi traigo con eso, la muerte de mi madre y de mi padre... creo que eso no me dará el perdón con ellos...

-¡¡Salia!!- se escuchó esa voz desde la izquierda del jardín.  Ambos observaron como Cathy se acercaba corriendo para encontrarse con su hermana.  Ambas eran parecidas físicamente.  Cathy sonreía ante la presencia de su hermana en el lugar. Conocía bastante bien su interior para percatarse, que, no era una persona mala.  Esa parada a aquella distancia era, su propia sangre.

-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo Salia volteando a Goshe- vete...

-No te olvidaré.- dijo Goshe- volveré...

-Mejor, no lo hagas- dijo ella- tengo mucho que enfrentar... contigo a mi lado, creo que no podré...

Goshe depositó un beso en sus labios.  Cathy avanzó hasta donde ellos estaban.  Suficiente, para sentir con su intuición lo que Goshe le entregaba a Salia, su hermana, con aquel beso.  Todo aquel sentir que su corazón profesaba.

Sin separarse de su beso, Goshe desapareció de la presencia de ambas hermanas dejando a Cathy con Salia. 

-Hermana- dijo Cathy contenta de verle bien y abrazándole- No sabes lo alegre que estoy de tenerte junto a mi...

Salia correspondió por unos instantes a su abrazo y permanecieron unidas un buen rato. 

Por el escándalo que hizo Cathy pronunciando el nombre de su hermana, Yukito y Kia pudieron ser testigos del encuentro y el abrazo entre las dos hermanas.

-¿Crees que todo estará bien ahora?-preguntó Kia observando la escena entre ambas hermanas y abrazada a Yukito.

-Nunca lo sabremos- dijo el gentil profesor- es incierto  decir que pasará con Eriol; Salia, traicionó su confianza y abandonó un lado, para irse para el incorrecto. No puedo negar que, la confusión y la duda, además de tantos secretos, aportó mucho a la decisión de la joven...

-Pero ella salvó a su madre... la trajo cuando la vio en peligro...

-No podemos negar ese hecho.  Pero ante los ojos de Eriol, ella no es la misma pequeña que vivió a su lado... ahora, hay que esperar la decisión de Eriol...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-La verdad, que estoy asustada.- decía Nakuru observando desde las alturas.-  El no encontrar un avión disponible y el estar volando en pleno día y bajo nuestras verdaderas identidades, me tiene histérica.

-Mi padre, de seguro encontrará una solución a todo esto- dijo Touya G, mientras montaba en el dorso de Keroberos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Yuin a Kinad, mientras el primero, viajaba en la espalda de Gali en su verdadera identidad.  Una hermosa bestia de alas blancas y de color blanco, mientras en su frente llevaba incrustada una gema de color azul agua.  La joven viajaba gracias a la carta vuelo.

-Si- dijo ella mirándole.  Su rostro estaba pálido y bastante sudoroso. –estoy bien... solo es el sol...

-¿Quieres que nos detengamos a descansar?- preguntó Nakuru desde su posición. Hotaru y Osamu también viajaban con el grupo.  Osamu iba con Yuin, mientras Osamu iba con Yuin en la espalda de Keroberos.

-No... – dijo la joven. – estoy....- en ese momento, pierde el conocimiento precipitándose a gran velocidad a tierra.  Había perdido el conocimiento.  Tan bien el báculo perdió su identidad y se transformó en llave.

-¡¡Se va a matar!! – Gritó Ruby Moon.

-¡¡Cuidado!!- dijeron los demás.

Nadie sabe como pasó pero Yuin también caía precipitadamente a la tierra.  El avanzaba y mientras esto ocurría o en su propio precipitado intento de salvar a la joven, se dejó caer, en un impulso de la espalda de la guardiana que gritaba en las alturas "Mami, Mami".  De un momento a otro, fueron testigos de cómo al joven, su pelo comenzaba a crecer y a volverse plateado y como unas alas aparecían en su espalda y como un extraño brillo de color blanco brillante le rodeaba.  Este descendía a rápida velocidad y hacía piruetas para acelerar su caída antes que la misma de la joven Kinomoto..

Los demás también descendían a alta velocidad, pero no como el joven descendía. De un momento, estaba debajo de la joven haciendo con esto detenerse en los aires y sostenerla en sus brazos, no sin antes, verse en la precariedad de caerse por no lograr el equilibrio necesario.

Por suerte, al descender lo hicieron en un claro donde no habían vivienda ni se veían seres humanos. 

En sus brazos yacía la joven Kinomoto.  Él no supo como pero cuando los demás descendieron estaban sorprendidos.  Incluso Keroberos estaba impactado ante lo ocurrido.

-¿cómo pudo pasar esto?.- preguntaba Osamu sorprendido.

-¿Cómo está mi Mami? ¿Mami? Despierta- decía Gali.  Nakuru tomaba a la joven Kinomoto de los brazos del joven Tukishiro y lo observaba sorprendida.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?-preguntaba  Keroberos. 

-No... lo se.- incluso el tono de su voz era mas grave.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Kinad peligraba y tu te lanzaste- dijo Osamu observándole. – es la primera vez que veo que un niño pueda hacer eso...

-Creo que es mas que eso- dijo Hotaru, pero preocupándose por la joven Kinomoto, preguntó a Nakuru- ¿cómo está?

-ES el sol.  Le dio insolación.  Estábamos volando demasiado alto... estará bien después  que descanse y se refresque...

-Ey ¿de donde salieron estas alas?-preguntó observando que tenía alas detrás de su espalda.

-Es la sangre de Yue.- dijo Keroberos- presentas habilidades como las de Yue pero lo tuyo, se enfoca en congelamiento... tienes alas porque eres hijo de dos guardianes... al ver a Kinad, en peligro, te lanzaste sin pensar en las consecuencias...

-¿Yuin?- dijo Kinad observándole y escuchando todo lo dicho por Keroberos – gracias...- cerrando sus ojos.

El joven Tukishiro se sonrojó y sonrió sutilmente mientras Osamu se burlaba de su rostro enrojecido.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Hotaru despierta todo sudado en la cabina de una avioneta. Mira a su alrededor y se pregunta si es un sueño o una pesadilla. Siente en un momento, colgado de su cuello y escondido debajo de sus ropas, la llave mágica de Sakura, mientras, las cartas estaban en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Habían encontrado tres horas antes, en una ciudad, una pista privada de aviones privados.  El piloto de una de aquellas naves cuando supo que eran de Hong Kong y que al llegar allá le pagarían tres veces el valor del combustible para aquel viaje, no se resistió en "Dar Ayuda" a aquellas personas.  Aunque en un principio dudó, el rostro y los encantos de Nakuru lo convencieron. Les tomó dos horas convencer al sujeto y media hora antes, Ya estaban camino a casa.  Kinad dormía asientos mas adelante.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba Osamu sentado a su lado.- ¿Estás enfermo?- observando su rostro- estás muy pálido. 

-Creo que tuve una pesadilla, es todo- dijo el joven.  Sintiéndose bastante acalorado.- solo una pesadilla...

-Ya lo dijiste – dijo Osamu observándole- llegaremos a Hong Kong en cuarenta minutos...- observándole-. Según escuché decir a Hiraguizagua, Yukito Tukishiro nos esperará en la terminal del aeropuerto...

-Bien-dijo el joven acomodándose en su  asiento. Osamu se distrajo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Pero Hotaru, pensaba en aquel extraño sueño que acababa de tener. Era muy extraño.  Pudo ver a una mujer hermosa.  Le parecía conocida.  Pudo ver a Sasha tomar su mano. Parecía que momentos antes, conversaban.  Pero estaba bastante vago e incompleto las imágenes.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?.- se preguntaba inquieto el joven.- ¿qué ocurre?- sacando la llave del interior de su ropas y observándola. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Kinad- decía Touya ingresando de repente a la alcoba de la joven- Tenemos que .... ¿Qué pasa aquí?

En ese momento el doctor Kinomoto ingresaba acompañado de Melody quien observaba absorta la presencia que se encontraba en esos momentos en la alcoba de su hija, bajo su verdadera identidad.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la presencia haciendo una reverencia- ¿Cómo están?

-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntaba Kinomoto observándole- ¡¡Respóndeme!!- ante esto, la presencia comenzó a asustarse, ante la  situación y la ira que podía leer en los ojos de aquel hombre que se encontraba allí.  El sujeto o el padre de su ama, estaba bastante enojado.

-¡¡Touya!!- decía Melody molesta y dándose cuenta que la actitud de su esposo, estaba asustando a la criatura.- lo siento... dime pequeño...- pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle "su hermana" entraba en esos instantes, atraída por la forma de hablar de Kinomoto.

-¿qué es lo que ... ¿Yuin?- dijo Kia ingresando en la habitación y observando a la aparición- ¿Por qué se parece a mi hijo?- ahí se percató que no era su hijo, pero si le daba bastante gracia que se pareciera a su hijo, observando con una sonrisa al pequeño- ¡¡Que criaturita mas graciosa!!

Melody también le sonreía mientras Kinomoto estaba tan rojo de la ira que sus puños estaban cerrados.  Tratando de mantener la calma, dijo- ¿Dónde está?-preguntando por su hija.

-Mi creadora está .. con los otros elegidos...- dijo la presencia, sin observar directamente a Kinomoto.

-¿Eres el Espejo, no?-preguntó Kinomoto. Pensaba en la casualidad del uso de esa carta por parte de su hermana años atrás para despistar al joven cuando tenía 17 años.  La presencia le daba la impresión de que su propósito era el mismo.

-Si, señor Kinomoto- dijo la criatura.

- ¿Hace cuanto se fue?- preguntó de manera cortante.

-Hace unos días...- dijo la criatura.

-¿Touya?-preguntó su esposa cuando lo vio silencioso- ¿Estás bien?

-De tal palo, tal astilla- dijo Kinomoto- ¿Por qué no me percaté que haría algo así?- dijo bastante enojado y volteando a su esposa, dijo- Esta actitud, la sacó de ti... por tu dejarla ir y  hacer lo que quiera...- apuntándole con un dedo.

-Será mejor que dejes de apuntarme- dijo ella bastante molesta- y esta actitud, no la sacó de mi, mas bien de su padre.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó el doctor. Kia observaba con una gota, tanto a uno como al otro. 

-Lo que entiendes, si tu hija se comporta de esa manera, es porque lo sacó de ti. No de mi.

-¿Ah si? Pues tu no eres un angelito que digamos... además, sabes muy bien que TU HIJA es un tanto independiente y no me escucha, por la tanta libertad que le das...

-Si TU HIJA es tan liberal, es porque alguien quiere frenar sus impulsos... además, eres demasiado sobre protector y celoso con ella.

-¿Acaso me dices que debo de ser mas liberal?-preguntó Kinomoto-mira las consecuencias: marchándose a sabrá Dios donde con quien...

-No se fue con quien.  Anda buscando la manera de ayudar a su prima... es algo noble.

-¡NOBLE!! ¿NOBLE? ¿Quieres decirme a mi, que es noble salir a mitad de la noche de su casa días atrás y dejar ante todo una carta activada para que no la descubriésemos... ¡¡Pero la idea la sacó de mi hermana!! O de.... ¡¡Hiraguizagua!! Él está detrás de todo esto... – respirando profundo- Lo voy a matar a él y a ella, cuando aparezca... .- mirando a los presentes bastante molesto.  Ya hasta la presencia del espejo, se escondió detrás de Kia. -bueno, suerte para nosotros, que no hay otro como ella... esa niña, con su actitud,  me saca canas verdes...

-¿Ah? ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntaba Melody alzando el tono de su voz - ¿Acaso me dices que no quieres otro hijo?

-¡¡Pues no!!- dijo Kinomoto alzando el tono de su voz- ¡¡lo ultimo que me faltaría es otro mas, con tu actitud!! ¡¡y bajo la influencia de TU HIJA!!

-Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho antes de casarme contigo, que esa era tu actitud con tu propia hija, tal vez, no me hubiera casado contigo...-bastante molesta y cruzada de brazos.- además no puedes decir que tu hija hace lo que quiere y es impulsiva a sus ideas, es porque se parece a mi.. o debo de recordarte quien propuso matrimonio y se casó con quien, aquel día... nos casamos por un impulso de nuestra parte, pero me lo propusiste- ahora ella apuntándole con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda descansaba en su cintura.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Sabías que era así, antes de casarme... contigo.

-¡¡pues bien!!- dijo ella enojada- Tanto niegas a nuestros hijos, me llevaré a mis hijos conmigo.... me voy a América y te dejo.- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos...

-¿Ah Si?

-¡¡SI!!- dijo ella mirándole bastante decidida y triste- Y para tu información,  no nos volverás a ver... ¡¡puedes asegurarlo!! A ninguno de los tres- dijo esto ultimo con su voz entrecortada y corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Kia observó a su "cuñado" unos instantes y Touya dijo, recapacitando - ¿Acaso dijo "tres"?

Tocando el hombro del medico,  dijo- Por lo que parece, has cometido el error mas grande Kinomoto (y yo que pensaba que eras perfecto).- saliendo de la habitación acompañada de la aparición para enseñárselas a los demás.

Sentándose en una silla cerca de él, dijo- ¿Acaso es lo que pienso que es?  ¡¡Demonios!! Este temperamento mío.   – alborotando su cabello con sus manos. Se cubrió su rostro con ellas.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Melody? – dijo Sakura ingresando a su alcoba- ¿Estás bien?- viéndole llorar mientras entraba todo de golpe en una maleta- ¿Qué haces?

-Me voy a casa- dijo Melody observándole.- me voy...

-pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó bastante alarmada mientras su cuñada se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro y continuaba empacando su ropa.  Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ella - ¿Estás bien? -. Acercándose. 

-Tienes suerte- dijo sonriéndole pero no como se sentía en esos momentos. Era mas bien una sonrisa sarcástica- Shaoran, acepta los hijos de ambos con tanta alegría... otros, mientras...- sentándose en el borde de su cama.

-Melody ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?- apoyando sus manos en sus hombros- eres como mi hermana.  Eres la esposa de mi hermano y tenemos un lazo mas profundo que solo el matrimonio de ustedes...

-¿Qué cosa es eso?-preguntó ella a media voz.

-Trajiste al mundo, junto a mi hermano, una chica tan fuerte e inteligente, que nos salvo de dirigirnos hacia un futuro en el que todos, dejaríamos de existir...- abrazándole.  – tu hija, nos salvó de un futuro en el que yo estaría muerta... y Yue también...

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo ella mirando a Sakura aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.- ¿Cómo....

-No lo se.- dijo Sakura- solo por lo que ella contó a Eriol y lo poco que me dijo a mi... Kinad es una chica fuerte.  Pero ella en el pasado, salvándonos a nosotros, murió en brazos de Touya y Eriol- aquí Melody abre los ojos de la impresión- verla morir, de esa manera, dio a Touya una perspectiva sobre protectora y mas que todo, que todo lo que Touya ama tiende a sobreproteger.- limpiando su rostro- o ¿Acaso crees que conmigo fue facil? Touya tuvo poderes, podía sentir cuando salía de la casa y lo de Shaoran y todo lo demás.  Para él, su hermana siempre estaba en peligro.  Esto no cambió después de casarme con Shaoran... incluso después, le seguía reclamando de que yo no era lo suficiente feliz (Cosa que él sabía que era mentira) o en todo caso,  sobreprotegerme hasta mas no poder.  Es su forma de expresar cariño.  Él sufrió tanto la muerte de nuestra madre.  Y aun después de la muerte, podía verla.  Ella venía cuando la situación se ponía difícil y solo ella lograba verla.  Yo nunca.  Él le prometió a mi madre y mas tarde, a  mi padre, de que protegería todo aquello que era querido para él... es su forma de ser...

-Niega su propia hija, Sakura- dijo Melody poniéndose de pie- es insufrible- cerrando la maleta.- no voy a permitir que sufran ni mis hijos ni yo... mucho menos, él.

-No creo  que hayan sido las intenciones de mi hermano- dijo Sakura- no es excusándolo por ser mi hermano. Pero lo conozco.  Tu también lo conoces...  algo que le hizo recordar ese doloroso pasado, debió de haber ocurrido para él tomar esa defensiva...

-Mi hija ha elegido la magia... después de todo lo lleva en la sangre.  Touya desde un principio se mostró insoportable y mal humorado.  Pero ¿De quien es la culpa que mi hija ame la magia? ¿nuestra hija? Lo lleva en su sangre, tanto de su lado como del mío.... pero eso, tu hermano, parece no verlo.

-¿Acaso, dejaste de amarlo?- Preguntó Sakura de manera sutil y certera- ¿Lo has hecho?

-Sakura: amo a tu hermano mas que a cualquier persona de este mundo.  Creo que, cuando Pao Tsu nos creó a mi y a Kia, no creo que tenía en mente, de que amaríamos tan locamente...Lo conocí en la universidad y este sentimiento nunca desapareció; después... lo reencontré en las montañas aquélla vez.  Volví a America y él fue detrás.  Creía que estaba viendo visiones cuando lo vi venir por el pasillo del hospital de Chicago. – cerrando sus ojos mientras su pelo rubio cubría sus mejillas al movimiento de ella de bajar su cabeza y abrazándose a si misma.-. acepto su forma de ser.  Pero que reniegue a su propia hija, no- comenzando a llorar-  pero si lo amo. Con todo mi corazón .  

-Sakura- dijo una voz desde la puerta que había escuchado aquella conversación- ¿Nos permites un instante?- abriendo la puerta para que su hermana saliere por ella.

-Por supuesto-. Dejando a ambos esposos a solas.  Antes de salir le dijo a su hermano –No la dejes ir; se que lo lamentarás...

-Sal de aquí, monstruo.-dijo Touya y esperó a cerrar la puerta.  De frente a Melody y observó la maleta hecha en la cama y dijo- ¿Qué significa? – señalando al lugar.

-Lo que piensas: -dijo ella con voz decidida- me voy a casa en América...

-Dijiste que tu hogar no iba a ser cualquier otro lugar, que no fuese donde yo estuviera... ¿o no lo decías en serio?

-Sabes lo que pienso- dijo ella – pero sabes también que algunas veces tienes una actitud algo...- tratando de calmarse- creo que ya entiendo el porque... las razones—mirándole con ternura.

-¿Cuáles razones son esas?  
  


-La muerte de nuestra hija, en tus brazos- en ese momento, Touya la mira con melancolía, confusión, razonamiento y tristeza, además de sorprendido- Si, Sakura me lo dijo: me dijo que nuestra adorada hija, murió en tus brazos, tratando de cambiar el futuro.

Cerró sus puños y bajó su rostro. Mechones de su pelo rozaban con su cara.- murió sin importarle el morir, solo por salvarnos.  No quiero que aquella que murió en el futuro, sea quien muera después... no quiero vivir eso de nuevo.

Los brazos de su esposa le rodeaban mientras su rostro estaba apoyado en el pecho del hombre.  En esta posición, escuchaba sus latidos y su respirar- Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso... pero sabes que no me gusta verte tan alterado y mas, con nuestra hija.  Por lo máximo, no soporto cuando la niegas... sabes que se parece demasiado a ti...

-Pero tiene partes de ti...- dijo él, mirándole con ternura y mas calmado.

-No lo niego- dijo ella apuntándole con el dedo pero en una situación distinta.  Era mas de broma que otra cosa. – pero es mas, tu sangre que la mía...- sonriéndole- admítelo: Se parece tanto a ti, que sientes a veces, que discutes con un espejo...

Exhalando dijo- Esa monstruo me sacará canas verdes- aun abrazado de la mujer pero ahora, desde la cintura de ella y mirándole el rostro dijo - ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos? ¿otro hijo?

-Así es- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos- No se como pasó... nos protegimos tan bien... no pensábamos tener otro hijo.  Siempre lo discutimos.  Que sería solo Kinad.  Pero ....-sonrojándose.

-¿Quieres otro? ¿querías otro?- preguntó Touya leyendo el pensamiento de la joven- ¿Otro bebé? 

-Es de nosotros- dijo ella – y será nuestro.- aferrándose a su cuerpo- solo nuestro...

-¿Sabes una cosa? Te amo tanto... que si te perdiera, creo que me volvería loco... – besándole la frente.- tanto, tanto, tanto... – ahora buscando sus labios.

-Touya:  basta- dijo ella mientras él le besaba ahora en el cuello y con ello, la seducía- este no es el momento... 

-No hay mejor momento que el presente...  – dijo él colocándola sutilmente en el lecho.- además tenemos mucho que celebrar...

-¿Ah si? – preguntó ella.

-Si: la bienvenida de un nuevo Kinomoto y que estamos juntos.  Con nuestras locuras y nuestra alocada hija.  Creo que no la quisiera de otra manera. – besándole.

Sakura escuchaba todo aquello desde el otro lado de la puerta y sonrió.  Tocando su abdomen estuvo pensando en lo que su hermano había dicho: los hijos son efecto, un espejo: espejos del amor de las parejas y que llevan en cada uno la forma de ser de sus padres impregnados en la sangre.

Entonces, fue cuando el temor se apoderó de ella y un presentimiento invadió su corazón: algo no andaba bien.  Algo no estaba bien. Pensó en Shaoran y por unos instantes temió lo peor.  Pero después, fue desapareciendo el temor por el bienestar de su esposo. Cerró sus ojos y sintió bien profundo.  Sintiendo su energía, su presencia en su alrededor y su poder, que solo Shaoran Li, podía irradiar, donde quiera que estuviese y que provenía de alguna parte.  Pero después, pensó en su hija; pensó en la actitud de Kero cuando ella preguntó por su primogénita.

-_Ella, no lo piensa dos veces antes de ayudar... antes de preocuparse por todos..._- pensaba Sakura mientras el temor le invadía mas y mas.  Comenzaba a avanzar por el pasillo de aquella casa.  Buscaría a Kia o a Yukito.  Tenían que aclararle este presentimiento que se apoderaba de su ser_.-  se preocupa y ama a su padre.  Hace lo que sea por complacerlo y ser perfecta... por ser aprobada ante la vista de Shaoran... por ser el ... hijo perfecto. No lo pensará dos veces por dar su vida por él._...- y ocurriéndosele algo, acelera su paso por aquel inmenso corredor_- Ah no... por favor, que mi presentimiento no sea cierto._

Sakura estaba mas cerca de la verdad, de lo que ella quisiera admitir en aquellos momentos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Las puertas de aquella habitación se abrían, dándole paso a una pequeña de ojos verdes.  Estaba oscuro y ante su ingreso, acompañada de Hibari, observaban a su alrededor ahora que las luces o iluminación de alguna parte de hacía presente.

-¿Padre?- preguntaba la pequeña al ingresar.

La vista de Shaoran Li se concentró de donde venía la voz de la pequeña. Mirándole como si fuera parte de un espejismo.  La chiquilla se acercaba hasta una distancia menos de un metro.

-No te acerques- dijo Hibari- tiene un campo de fuerza mágico a su alrededor... puedes lastimarte...

Shaoran no comprendía.  ¿por qué ella le advertía a su hija lo que ahí había?

-retíralo- dijo ella mirando a su padre y repitió- Retíralo por favor...

Parecía que era la primera vez, que Shaoran Li observaba a su hija con otros ojos.  Era mas parecida a Sakura que lo que él jamás vio.  Su parecido físico, su corazón bondadoso y desinteresado era de Sakura. Pero su actitud, aquella actitud de mando, no lo negaba era de él...

Hibari observándole a ambos, hizo un ademán con su mano, retirando el campo mágico de Shaoran Li.  Sasha dio dos pasos adelante y Shaoran al no sentir la magia de Hibari, se atrevió a acercarse abrazando de rodillas a su pequeña.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba el mientras le abrazaba.- ¿No te ha pasado nada?

-Estoy bien- dijo ella dejándose abrazar y lo abrazó por unos instantes pero después, separándose dijo- ¿Estas tu bien?

-Estoy ahora mejor- colocando su mano derecha sobre el rostro de su hija y observándole y cerciorándose que no estuviese lastimada- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿no te han lastimado?

-La señorita Li está aquí, ante tu presencia Shaoran, porque quiere hacerte una pregunta... ¿no pequeña Sasha?

Shaoran miró el rostro de Hibari con rencor.  Algo estaba tramando. Algo era porque estaba demasiado tranquila y la presencia de su hija en el lugar y sin estar lastimada, le preocupaba.  Aunque si sabía que era su hija en realidad.  Era su aura. Era su presencia mágica.  No como cuando Hibari se hizo pasar por Sakura.  El aquella vez, se llevó de las apariencias.  Ahora podía sentir que era su hija.

Shaoran observaba ahora a su hija.  Ella tenía el rostro serio y parecía que estaba asustada. Se mordía el labio inferior con la mandíbula superior, como suele hacer cuando algo le preocupa o le confunde.  Conocía a su hija como la palma de su mano.

-Papá: ¿Quién es Kao Seng?

Shaoran se quedó estático.  Las pupilas de sus ojos, se dilataron. Ese nombre.  Ese nombre que por mas de nueve años, no había escuchado nunca.  Excepto cuando Hibari y ese Shemyuki lo molestaban.  Observaba a su hija, incrédulo y colocando su mano en su mejilla preguntó- amor ¿Quién te dijo ese nombre?- tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Se que conoces el nombre porque tu mirada cambió ¿Quién es Kao Seng?

-Es alguien malo que alguna vez, nos molestó a tu madre y a mi... nos trató de separar...- mirándole con determinación y tratando de ver comprensión en los ojos de su hija.

-Es algo mas.  Lo presiento... no me mientas...- comenzando a sollozar.

-No te miento...

-Mi vida, ha estado llenas de mentiras y secretos desde un principio- dijo Sasha mirándole con determinación- ¿Cómo se que me dices la verdad?

-porque soy tu padre; jamás te mentiría...

-no es cierto... ocultaste mi existencia.. mi destino de mi... y ocultaste la verdad acerca de Kao Seng... de que él es....

-¿Es quien? ¿Sasha? ¿Quién es Kao Seng?

Su hija se separó bruscamente de él, Hibari se acercó a la pequeña y tuvo una actitud protectora con ella, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas les has dicho? ¿qué mentiras, bruja maldita??- dijo Shaoran enojado.

-¿es ese acaso, la manera de dirigirte a mi en presencia de la pequeña?- preguntó ella mientras Sasha lloraba.- le dije la verdad... acerca de Kao Seng...

-¿qué pudiste tu decirle acerca de él, que la hiciera ponerse de esa forma?

-No es lo que yo dije.  Son los hechos, los que hablan.  Dos años de misterios.  Una desaparición.  Nunca fotos de la pequeña Sasha de bebé.  O cuando, cumplió su primer año... la falta de Shaoran Li en sus vidas... de su madre y ella....

-Sasha Escúchame:- Dijo Shaoran- se que cometí un error en no contarte de tu pasado... pero, soy tu padre... jamás te diría o haría algo para hacerte sentirte mal; a ti, a tu hermana o a tu madre.  Kao Seng es alguien que las separó de mi vida.- aquí Sasha lo observaba, pero las lagrimas salían aun de sus ojos- Yo soy tu padre, siempre lo he sido... Kao Seng solo quiso alejarte a tu madre y a ti, de mi... 

-Quiero el trato- dijo Sasha observando a su padre- haré el trato...- Hibari sonrió triunfante.

La chica por los poderes de Hibari, desapareció de aquella sala, dejando solo a Shaoran con Hibari.  Esta ultima, observándole dijo- Las mentiras, los secretos y el odio, son armas poderosas, Shaoran Li.  Mira lo que los secretos provocaron: tu propia hija duda de la verdad que alguna vez existió.   Ocultarle ese penoso y triste pasado de tu vida, ha sido un arma de uso a mis propósitos...  ¿Ves lo que las mentiras traen consigo?

-Te mataré-dijo Li observándole mientras ella levantaba nuevamente su campo mágico- Te mataré.  Lastima a mi hija, y te juro que no veras siquiera el infierno a donde irás... te haré sufrir que me desearás que te mate.... te lo juro.

-Que actitud tan vengativa- dijo Hibari- actitud como esa, convierten a hombres normales o a hechiceros, en demonios como nosotros, Shaoran Li.  Desapareciendo de su presencia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasha lloraba desconsoladamente.  – todo era mentira. Todo en lo que creí...

-Pequeña Lobo: nada de lo que es verdad, puede ser una mentira- escuchó provenir una voz de alguna parte.

-¿Quién.. quien está ahí?- observando de donde pudo provenir aquella voz.

-Es hora de darle fin a todo el secreto; a todo el misterio.  A todas tus dudas... a tu destino...- una figura en ese momento, se hizo presente.

Pudo ver que, al igual que su voz, era la presencia de una mujer.  Una mujer muy hermosa.  Pero, aunque parecía mujer, le daba la impresión que no era, un ser normal.

-¿Quién eres tu?- dijo ella observándole sorprendida y limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Te conocí cuando eras una bebé- dijo la mujer- me llamo Justicia... o me dicen justicia....

-¿Justicia? ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Es el nombre que me asignaron...- dijo sentándose a su lado- te he visto... te he cuidado todo este tiempo.  Pero esta prueba no solo es tuya...

-No... comprendo- dijo la joven mirándole.

Ella sonrió ante la inocencia de la chiquilla y dijo- un don se te fue obsequiado cuando aun eras una bebé.  Fue colocado en ti porque eres perfecta.  Eres la combinación exacta entre la verdad, la pureza y el amor.  ¿Qué mejor lugar que tu interior, que tu corazón, para ser el hogar del primer talismán?

Leyendo la expresión de su voz y adivinándolo preguntó- ¿Eres tu acaso, la responsable de todo esto?

En ese momento, la mujer sonríe.  En otro lugar , lejos de ahí, un chico de 13 años comenzaba a desaparecer sin ser percibido por sus compañeros de viaje.

-eh ¿Qué rayos pasa?- pudo llegar a gesticular cuando ya se encontraba al lado de la joven Li y frente a Justicia.  Esta ante su presencia, sonrió.

-¿Hotaru?-preguntó la pequeña observándolo a su lado.

-¿Sasha? ¡¡Sasha!! – dijo abrazándole y después de unos segundos separándose de la chica y diciendo en voz menos interesada- que bueno que estás bien- dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado. 

Justicia sonrió por unos instantes y dijo- tal como tu padre y tu madre, aquí está tu combinación perfecta...

-¿Combinación perfecta? ¿de que rayos habla?- dijo Hotaru en su habitual actitud.

-Ustedes dos, fueron elegidos para darle un fin a esta historia... Sasha, tienes en tu interior el poder necesario para ponerle fin a todo esto... de tu lado- en ese momento las Sakura Cards salen del bolsillo del joven y se colocan en la mano de la joven Li, sorprendiéndose ella misma y Hotaru- también, tienes el poder de tu madre y el de tu padre... tal y como fue predestinado.

-¿Quieres decirnos que, todo esto, estaba destinado?

-Algunas cosas, si.  Otras no.  – dijo Justicia- todo esto fue predestinado.  Excepto que unos incrédulos humanos llamados científicos, activaron la puerta de la dimensión en donde estaban todos esos demonios encerrados.  Unos tan antiguos como nosotros.  Otros, mas recientes...

-Como Hibari- dijo Sasha.-  pero no comprendo... ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿por qué yo?

-Por el simple hecho de que tienes los padres mas poderosos de toda la historia de la magia o de los buenos... sabiamos que, el primer talismán, encerrado en alguien como la hija de Shaoran Li, era el mejor modo de protegerlo y de saber que jamás caerá en manos equivocadas...

-¿Cuál es la importancia tan radical del talismán? – preguntó Hotaru- ¿por qué tanto interes en el?

-Porque es la llave para el mundo de donde vienen Hibari y Shemyuki...- dijo Sasha- es para ellos poder vivir aquí...

-¿es eso cierto?-preguntaba Hotaru

-si y no- dijo Justicia- va mas allá de eso... tienes dentro de ti, una llave, pero también... un arma. Una arma tan poderosa, si cae en las manos equivocadas...

-¿Un arma?. – observando a Sasha mientras ella observaba a la mujer incrédula- ¿Qué arma?

-El poder que tienes dentro de ti, es capaz de... aniquilar a los enemigos de la humanidad... como los...

-Demonios- dijo Sasha mirándole- por eso Salia, regresó a ser quien es...

-Si.- dijo Justicia- pero el uso de ese poder, requiere demasiada energía del ocupante...- dijo Justicia enseriando el tono de su voz.- demasiada de tu vida, se ve agotada...

-Por eso es que, ella puede usar hasta tres cartas al mismo tiempo- dijo Hotaru analizando todo aquello- Yue nos lo advirtió.  El uso de tanta magia puede llegar a agotarte de tal manera, que, llegues a morir...

-¿Ese es el precio?-preguntaba Sasha- pero ¿por qué apareces ahora?

-Porque me percaté de que, estabas a punto de entregarle eso a Hibari... no podemos permitir eso...

-¿Es cierto eso? –preguntaba Hotaru- ¿le ibas a dar el talismán a esa bruja?- observando a su amiga con sorpresa.

-Quiere hacerme lo que siempre mi padre ha querido- dijo Sasha.  Hotaru no comprendía.- podrá hacer que nada de esto, haya pasado...

-¿Al precio de que Sasha? ¿de tu vida? ¿de la vida de tu padre? ¿de la de tu madre?

-NO – dijo la pequeña- solo la mía. La que tengo ahora...

-Tu duda me preocupó tanto- dijo Justicia- siempre te estamos vigilando y cuidando... pero el cambio de estos hechos, me hicieron determinar mi intervención... 

-pero ¿Por qué ella? ¿por que la escogieron a ella?- preguntó Hotaru.

-Por la pureza de su corazón y por ser uno de los descendientes de los hechiceros mas poderosos... sabíamos que iba a estar bastante protegido. Pero no contábamos con la intervención de Hibari y su egoísta venganza en contra de Shaoran Li.

-tengo una pregunta ¿Es Shaoran Li, mi verdadero padre?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- preguntaba Hotaru sin comprender- ¡¡Claro que es tu padre!!

-Tu no lo sabes- dijo Sasha a Hotaru- tu no sabes nada.  Acabas de llegar a la casa... ¿Qué leudes saber tu acerca de los secretos de mis padres?- comenzaban las lagrimas a salir de sus ojos y dirigiendo su mirada a Justicia dijo- ¿Y bien? ¿lo es?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- preguntaba Justicia- ¿qué es un padre? ¿eres y llevas acaso, o no, el apellido LI? ¿Acaso tu padre no te ha protegido y te a amado como un padre debe de amar a su hijo?

-Si- dijo Sasha- pero son tantos secretos; tantas mentiras; no se que es verdadero de lo que no es...

-No creo que tu duda debería nublar tu juicio- dijo Hotaru cruzándose de brazos.  Sasha le miraba.- Te he visto junto a tu padre, y puedo decirte que te pareces a él... como puedes decir que no lo es...

-Hibari dijo cosas... tantas cosas....

-¡¡Claro que tenía de decirlas!!- dijo Hotaru- Es una bruja mentirosa que busca lastimar a tu padre y a todos aquellos que son Li.  Está en su naturaleza; pero no en la tuya, creer todo lo que te digan ¿Qué tan ingenua eres??

-NO soy ingenua.- dijo Sasha.- veo los hechos  a mi alrededor y son demasiadas las coincidencias...

.- bien- dijo Justicia, tomando una decisión ante la negatividad de la chica- te llevaré atrás- observándole- te llevaré a donde todo comenzó.  Verás cosas, hechos y lugares, pero no estarás sola... – mirando a Hotaru- ambos irán... veras con ello de quien eres hija... tu duda continua... no importa que te digamos, siempre existirá esta duda- enseriando su rostro- veras por todo lo que tus padres tuvieron que pasar para ser quienes son hoy en día... y comprenderás tu destino en todo esto... pero, cuando regreses a esta realidad, no estaré....

-¿No te volveremos a ver?

- no- dijo Justicia.- si tomas la decisión correcta- poniéndose de pie- ambos son una misma mitad- observándolos y a la vez, ellos observándola a ella- no estaba escrito todo esto, pero por lo que parece, uno de los talismanes, te eligió a ti como su mitad en esta lucha... unidos serán mas poderosos... que separados... pero Sasha: ten cuidado, el uso del poder, no puede salir de tu control. Tu vida, está en riesgo... eres mas susceptible a tu muerte que Hotaru...

-¿por qué es eso?-preguntó el joven.

-Por el poder que ella encierra... – dijo Justicia sonriendo- pero se que, después de que veas tu pasado, pensarás en una decisión diferente- ha ese momento todo se volvió oscuro.  Sentían como la tierra se movía de sus pies y daban vueltas incesantes.

Estuvieron unos momentos bajo este estado hasta que cayeron en un lugar donde había parecía una casa. Estaba a oscura.  Parecía un patio o un jardín de algún lugar.

Cayeron al suelo de aquel lugar. Estaba húmedo.  Ambos observaron a su alrededor.

Hotaru le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Observaban donde estaban.  Era de noche.  Estaba oscuro y podían sentir el sonido de grillos y de pasos lentos a su alrededor.  Escucharon y observaron  como un sujeto, alto comenzaba a arrojar pequeñas piedras en una ventana.

-¿que significa todo esto?- preguntaba Sasha.  Hotaru estaba tan confundido como ella- ¿en donde estamos?

-No parece ser Hong Kong, eso es seguro- dijo el joven observando lo mismo que la jovencita.  De un moemtno a otro, vieron a una joven asomarse por la ventana.  Escucharon la conversación que le siguió.

-¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas?-preguntaba la joven al sujeto que le llamaba.  Sasha reconoció aquella voz.

-Baja por favor-decía el joven -tengo algo que darte.-mirando a su hermana desde la ventana.

-Ya voy-dijo la chica, cerrando su ventana y bajando las escaleras silenciosamente y abriendo la puerta.

-¿No es ese el doctor Kinomoto?- preguntó el chico.

-Es mi tío Touya ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Con quien habla? Su voz se me hace familiar.

Vieron cuando la chica salió de la casa.  Hotaru pudo notar el parecido con Sasha, excepto que esa chica aparentaba tener 20 años.  Fue cuando comenzó a comprender.- ¿no entiendes? Son tu madre y tu tío...

-¿Mi madre? ¿esa es mi madre? – colocándose cerca y  detrás de ellos, pero por una extraña razón, no eran percibidos por ellos.

Escucharon cuando Touya habló por fin y dijo: -¿no podré hacerte desistir, verdad?

-Hermano-.dijo ella-. Sabes que no seré feliz al lado de otra persona que no fuese Shaoran ¿por qué no puedes entender eso?

-Si lo comprendo-dijo el hombre mirándole y ambos chicos escuchando- ya estas grandecita y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones pero ¿qué te dice que este es la correcta? ¿qué te dice que serás feliz al lado de el? ¿qué el te hará feliz?

-No lo se-dijo ella- mi corazón me lo dice; como el tuyo dijo que te casaras con Melody, el mío me dice que mi felicidad será al lado de Shaoran...

-¿Quieres caminar?-saliendo del camino entre su jardín y saliendo a la vereda-vamos-dijo mirándole- te servirá bien caminar un poco.  Ambos chicos, los siguieron.

Ella siendo convencida por el joven, caminaba a su lado, después de varios minutos en silencio, dijo: -Yukito me contó una vez cuales eran las intenciones de Clow de involucrarlo a el en nuestras vidas: era para que él te amara; pero no contaba con que él te querría, cierto, pero como a una hermana.   

-Lo que Clow no contaba-dijo la joven- es que Yue le gustaba alguien mas-mirando a su hermano- que ahora que lo mencionas: ¿eras tu aquella persona especial de Yukito al final o hablaba de Kia, su verdadero y olvidado amor?

-¿De que hablan?- preguntaba Sasha- mi madre estaba destinada a estar con Yukito ¿Con ese Yukito? Pensando en aquel profesor que tanto le agradaba y que era parte de su vida... 

-¡¡Que comentarios son esos Monstruo!!-dijo el joven pasándole la mano por la cabeza como solía hacer cuando ella era solo una chiquilla- en fin, ya eso está en el pasado.  El es feliz con Kia...

-Y tu lo eres con Melody ¿cierto?-mirándole el rostro mientras continuaban su caminata.

-Al lado de ella, me siento como un chiquillo de nuevo-dijo el joven- es un sentimiento inexplicable y descriptible al mismo tiempo, es algo maravilloso y mas si nos amamos tanto- y su hermana, ante tal respuesta se le quedaba mirando con el rostro de que no comprendió nada y agregó: -no puedes saberlo-dijo él aclarándole- aun no has estado con nadie de esa manera...

-Se nota que tu tío ama a la señora Sakura- dijo Hotaru como comentario- y se nota que, la señora Sakura, ama a tu padre, Sasha.

-Pero con Shaoran, me siento así, hermano-dijo la aludida sin comprender el ultimo comentario de su hermano.

-Pues por su bien, espero que no-dijo el mirándole sutilmente hasta que vio en la expresión del rostro de la joven, que por fin había comprendido el comentario.

-¡¡hermano!!-dijo Sakura roja de la vergüenza- no pensé que tu...

Tanto Hotaru como Sasha encontraron gracioso aquel comentario.  A pesar de su corta edad, si lo comprendieron. Hasta se sonrojaron sutilmente.  Pero ahí escucharon a Touya decir algo.

-Tranquila Sakura-dijo el joven sonriendo sutilmente- te casarás mañana, no con alguien mejor, pero si lo harás y espero que seas muy feliz...-volteándose a la joven y abrazándole.

-No digas eso-dijo la joven- sabes que él incluso dejó el Concilio por mi-dijo ella- no quiero que ande haciendo sacrificios pero si lo hizo.

-¿Dejó el Concilio por mi madre?- preguntaba la joven - ¿Lo dejó por ella? Es por eso, que todo en casa es tan complicado... que mi padre no sea exactamente el líder pero que... realiza todas esas funciones.. 

-Espero que lo sepas valorar-dijo Touya, dejando de abrazarle- sepas valorar esta oportunidad de ser feliz.

-hermano-dijo ella, camino nuevamente a su casa-¿te has sentido alguna vez mientras has estado casado como que Melody no te cuenta todos sus secretos?

-Al contrario-dijo el joven- tenemos tantas cosas en común que nuestra vida, mas simple no podía ser; tratamos de decirnos todo para que mas adelante, ese secreto no nos lleve a algo peor que el fracaso en el matrimonio y es la desconfianza.-viendo el rostro dudoso de su hermana dijo para alegrarle- ¿has sabido algo de los "recién casados"? como amistosamente se refería a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

-Si-dijo ella- Tomoyo estuvo esta tarde en la casa tratando de medirme el traje de bodas-dijo la joven- es precioso; aun ella tiene su talento de niña como una vez lo tuvo.  Su madre ha pedido ayuda a costureras para los detalles mas incómodos por su estado ¿cómo están los bebés?

-Saludables-dijo el joven- son dos niñas y un varoncito-dijo el joven.

-Mis primos- dijo Sasha sonriendo- Tomoyo aun espera a mis Primos...

-Por lo que parece- dijo Hotaru.

-Si-dijo ella- lo se. Me lo dijo cuando una de sus ayudantes recogía un poco el escote del vestido.  Y siempre se llamaran Touya, Sakura y Sonomi.  Como ella quería desde un principio.

-Lo lamento por quienes se llamen Sakura y Sonomi-dijo el joven mirando adelante

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque serán un par de monstruos-dijo el joven mirando hacia delante.

-¡¡que no me digas monstruo!!-dijo la joven y pensando en lo ocurrido el día del juicio y el extraño sujeto, dijo- ¿crees que alguien se atrevería a atacarnos mañana?

-¿Qué?-dijo él -¿crees que alguien nos atacará mañana??-y mirando el rostro de su hermana dijo-¿qué sabes tu, Sakura? ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-No nada-dijo la joven- solo pienso que con todo lo ocurrido, algo podría presentarse ¿no? Algo que hiciera que se cancelara la boda...o peor.

-Creo que son nervios que te hacen decir eso-dijo el joven- te casarás a las seis de la tarde, ¿qué podría ocurrir?

-Tienes razón-dijo la joven- nada podría pasar- y dejándole en la entrada de su casa dijo: -muchas gracias.  Me divertí mucho hablando contigo.

-¿Estas mas tranquila?-preguntó el joven.

-Si mucho mejor- y dándole la espalda- buenas noches -entrando a su casa y al cerrar la puerta. 

-Buenas noches, Sakura- y caminando de regreso a donde dejó el vehículo, escuchó una voz que dijo-¿no pudiste, cierto?-mientras un espíritu le miraba con ternura.

-Verla de esa forma, tan feliz me recordó a ti-dijo el joven mirando al espíritu- fue verte de nuevo con vida...simplemente no puedo negarle esa felicidad. Aun no comprendo porque quieres que no lo hiciera ¿por qué no quieres que se case con Li?-mirándole- de la ultima persona que esperaba esta reacción es de ti.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?.-preguntaba Hotaru - ¿Quién es?

-Es mi... abuela- dijo Sasha- es el fantasma de mi abuela- dijo sorprendida- es la primera vez, que la veo... era hermosa.

-Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas ocultas-dijo el espíritu- pero quiero que sepas algo: ella y todos ustedes estarán siempre bajo mi protección. No importa las circunstancias. Siempre estará protegida.  Ya no hay mas nada que hacer- desvaneciéndose delante del joven.

-¿Qué le preocupa tanto a ella que tenga que ocultarlo?- preguntaba Hotaru.  Touya se montó en su vehículo y se fue del lugar.

-No lo se- dijo Sasha- se muy poco del pasado... de mis padres... y mas de lo que tiene que ver con todo esto...

se volvió todo negro nuevamente.  Cuando se hizo claro estaban en un departamento.  Vieron allí a ...- ¿mamá?- observando a Sakura.

Sakura, entraba sola al departamento.  Vio cuando su madre encendía la luz del comedor, y se percató que esta se asustó muy fuertemente, pues sentado en la silla que se acostumbraba a sentarse Shaoran, estaba un hombre que leía un libro que parecía muy antiguo.  Ella reaccionando a sus instintos dijo: -váyase de aquí o llamaré a la policía.

Él solo le sonrió y dijo: -hola, Señora Li-

-¿Quién es el sujeto?- preguntaba Hotaru- porque parece que tu madre lo acaba de reconocer...

-No se- dijo Sasha- no lo conozco.

-¿Usted?-dijo Sakura-¿era usted todo el tiempo? Pero ¿por qué? 

-Mi querida Sakura-dijo el poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la joven- ha llegado la hora.

-No comprendo-dijo ella- usted por lo que parece conoce a mi esposo; conoce a Shaoran; incluso le saludó ese día con tanto respeto ¿por qué?

-No creas que hago esto para molestar a Li; hago esto por que un trato es un trato ¿cierto? Además que te lo dije el día que bailamos ¿no?

-Parece que odia al señor Li, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver la señora Sakura en todo esto?- preguntaba Hotaru.-

-Si pero yo no le reconocí-dijo Sakura, alejándose del hombre- no pensé que...no me puedo ir; no ahora ¿qué pensarán todos? ¿qué pensará Shaoran? No puedo irme sin decirle nada...- Sasha escuchaba todo esto sorprendida. ¿por qué este sujeto quería que su madre se fuera con él? ¿quién era ese individuo?

-Tienes que irte conmigo ahora, o después será muy tarde; recuerda que todo esto, es para salvarle la vida a tus amigos-dijo él mirándole- ¿acaso no quieres salvarles?

-¿Qué? ¿Sin decirle nada a nadie? ¿así nomás?

-Ese fue nuestro trato- cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio y de que perdía la paciencia- cúmplelo.

-pero...

-No hay peros-dijo el- sabías las consecuencias cuando hicimos el trato; ahora cumple tu palabra o ve a tu familia y a tus amigos morir;  uno por uno... pero primero: sella la bestia del sol en el libro.

-¿Trato? ¿Salvar a sus amigos? ¿qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Sasha en voz alta.  Tanto ella como Hotaru estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué yo haga que?-dijo ella sorprendida- yo no puedo hacer eso...no se como.

-¿Sellar a Kero? ¿por qué? – se preguntaba la joven.

-En la contracubierta del libro. Donde descansa la bestia del sello. Hay un conjuro. Recítalo y la bestia dormirá nuevamente...

-¿por qué?-preguntaba Sakura.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones querida- tomando su rostro por el mentón- busca el libro y hazlo.

-Deja a mi madre en paz- dijo Sasha enojándose ante la actitud del sujeto.  Pero este y Sakura, no se percataban de la presencia de los chicos.  

Haciendo lo que Kao Seng le indicaba, fue a la biblioteca y sacando el juego de cartas y el libro mágico del librero, lo abrió; en efecto, estaba en tres pequeñas líneas un conjuro.  Kao Seng, la siguió y desde la puerta del estudio dijo: -hazlo.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos y su corazón entristecido dijo lo que decía allí:

**"Guardián que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad,**

**regresa ahora que la oportunidad abierta está: regresa a resguardar**

**Y a vigilar, hasta que el justo amo regrese a reclamar, los poderes de esta noche estelar"**

-¿Kero?-mientras observaba la portada del libro de las cartas y pudo ver la figura de Kero en su portada como le había visto, años atrás.  Temiendo lo peor, miró atrás pero no vio a Yue en ella.  Respiró aliviada ante esto, pero que no fue notado por Kao Seng.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo el al ver esa parte de su plan completado.

-¿Alguien mas sabe lo que está haciendo o son intereses personales?-mirándole desafiantemente y él se acerca a ella, estando a centímetros de su cuerpo.  Internamente, Sakura estaba muy asustada.-  aun no comprendo esto ¿por qué lo hace?

El hombre en vez de responderle, le arrancó la cadena dorada que tenía la llave del báculo mágico,  e inmediatamente, tomó la mano de la joven la cual tenía el anillo de los Li y tratando de sacárselo mientras la joven se negaba.

-No-decía ella con lagrimas- es mi anillo. Es un regalo de Shaoran.

-Déjalo-dijo el mirándole y terminándoselo de sacar- a donde vas, ni siquiera lo recordarás.

-Adonde quiera que vaya-dijo ella desafiantemente-siempre le recordaré...-terminando de sacar el anillo y colocándolo en uno de los muebles, él le detuvo-.

-Mamá- dijo Sasha comprendiendo algo con lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿acaso este es...

-¿Quién? ¿quién es?-preguntó Hotaru.

-Es Kao Seng- dijo Sasha observando a su madre llorar y a aquel sujeto.

-No-dijo el respondiéndole a Sakura-aquí no- en el recibidor. En la mesa dejarás esas cosas...

-¿Por qué?-dijo ella

-haz lo que te digo-volteándose y caminando a la puerta- no necesitaras nada de aquí.  Lo dejarás todo....- Sakura miraba por ultima vez el estudio pero caminó a su alcoba y mirando alrededor, tomó un pañuelo de bolsillo de su esposo, que tenía una S bordada y lo entró en su bolsillo.  Salió sin decir mas nada y se marchó con Kao Seng del departamento. 

Se encontraron Sasha y Hotaru en otro lugar.  Hay estaban presentes, ese sujeto a quien Sasha presintió que era Kao Seng. A su lado estaba en esos momentos una joven.  

-Debemos irnos en un par de horas-dijo Kao Seng, mirando a Xiyu la cual salía de una habitación -¿se lo tomó?

-Tuve que mezclarlo con un poco de agua para que lo bebiera.  Se negaba a comer o beber cualquier cosa...

-¿en cuanto tiempo comenzará a tener efecto en ella?

-En mas o menos una hora y media se verá el cambio total- y mirándole mientras recogía unos documentos –¿está seguro que quiere hacer esto?

-Por supuesto que si. Con ella, la primera parte del legado estará asegurado.   Lo otro, vendrá después.

-¿Los papeles de ella llegaron?-preguntó la joven.

-Hace como cinco minutos-dijo el hombre. – pasaportes falsificados listos...

-¿adonde iremos?-preguntaba Xiyu.

-América del sur-dijo el hombre-el país aun no lo tengo decidido.

Viendo el documento de Sakura dijo: -por lo que veo no usará su propio nombre, en ella.

-¿Qué no lo usará? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿adonde se lleva a mi madre?

-Lo escucharás.  Ten paciencia- dijo Hotaru indicándole.

-En este momento, deben haber boletines de su desaparición....debemos ser precavidos y no llamar la atención ¿crees que esa poción combinada funcione?

-Claro que si-dijo Xiyu- seguí sus indicaciones: el color del pelo será diferente; al igual que ya sabe que.  Además- sacando de su bolsillo unos espejuelos- con esto agregado, no le reconocerá nadie.

-¿Cómo resultó todo en Hong Kong?-preguntó el hombre.

-Como lo planeó-dijo la mujer- la explosión en su casa de campo, y el cuerpo que apareció hacen creer que fue usted: para el concilio, Kao Seng, está muerto.

-Perfecto-dijo el hombre- como lo planeé.

Viendo nuevamente el documento de Sakura dijo- aquí hay un error-dijo la joven Xiyu- aquí dice que su apellido es Kao y que es su esposa ¿no lo corrigió?

-Esas fueron mis especificaciones-dijo el hombre sin mirarle- ella es mi esposa.

-No, no lo es-dijo ella- no es su esposa; ya ella tiene esposo.-. en ese momento Kao Seng se le acerca, le agarra por el cuello y le amenaza.

-Querida Xiyu, por tu bien, entierra ese secreto en lo mas profundo de tu corazón: si todo funciona, ella es mi esposa; así que asegúrate que se beba el resto de la poción.-soltándole su cuello.

-Si señor- dijo ella asustada- discúlpeme usted-.viendo al hombre salir por la puerta.

Xiyu regresó a la puerta de la habitación en que estaba Sakura, quien con la poción, se quedó dormida y pudo ver, que estaba funcionando. Su pelo cambiaba de color; retirándole la ropa que llevaba puesta, encontró el pañuelo y le escuchó susurrar el nombre de "Shaoran". Xiyu, guardó en su pantalón el pañuelo y terminó de vestirle y le dio el resto de la poción.

-¿Ahora que?- preguntó Sasha del lado de su madre que estaba inconsciente.

-Esperar- dijo Hotaru.- es todo lo que nos queda...

Despertando una hora después, como estaba previsto, Sakura se encuentra en un lugar desconocido para ella. Sasha ve cuando recobra el conocimiento. Puede ver el rostro de Kao Seng y de Xiyu.  Su cabeza está confundida y mareada.

-Señor-dijo Xiyu fijándose- ya despertó.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué me pasó?

-Te encuentras en casa, cariño.-dijo Kao Seng.-

-¿Cariño? –dijo ella- ¿quién es usted? ¿por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

-¿Cariño?- dijo Sasha- ¿Por qué?

-Acaso no entiendes? Por lo que parece, el le hace creer que es su esposa...

-Estábamos de vacaciones aquí pero caíste hace dos días... has estado inconsciente desde entonces.

-¿En serio?-dijo ella- pero ¿quién eres tu?-mirándole fijamente.

-¿No te recuerdas de mi?-preguntaba él, alegando sorpresa.

-Ni siquiera se quien soy-dijo la joven- no me siento muy bien...

-En su condición no puede estarlo...-dijo Xiyu- mi nombre es Xiyu y soy su acompañante. Su ayudante y su servidora.... usted es mi señora, Kao Riyu.

-¿Riyu?-dijo ella- ¿están seguros? A mi no me suena como mi nombre....

-Xiyu? – pregunta Sasha.

-Claro que estamos seguros, mi amor-dijo Kao Seng- ahora descansa que tenemos que ir al aeropuerto en menos de una hora. Xiyu-saliendo de la alcoba- ayúdala a estar lista.

-Si señor- y saliendo dijo la joven- vamos a vestirle para que podamos irnos de este país.  Le ha traído mala suerte.  La suerte es que con la caída, no perdió al bebé.- 

-¿Qué?-dijo Sakura -¿Qué yo que?

-¿No lo recuerda señora? Está esperando un bebé del señor Kao Seng....

-¿Estamos casados?-dijo ella sorprendida.

-¿Un bebé?.- preguntaba Sasha sorprendida.

-Por lo que parece, esa bebé eres tu...- dijo Hotaru mirando la sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga—Alejan a la señora Sakura del señor Li, todo para un plan que no sabemos cual es... esto era lo que Justicia quería que vieras.  Por esto, tal vez, es tu duda. Tu confusión.  Es un secreto que viéndolo tan doloroso para tu padre, no le es alegre para el despertarlo nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que si-dijo Xiyu a Sakura.  Sasha y Hotaru escucharon de ahí en adelante sin interrumpir.- ¿le pasa algo raro?

-No me lo creerás Xiyu: pero no creo eso; no recuerdo nada.-mirándole con detenimiento.

-Pues créalo: Está casada con el señor y espera un hijo de él y regresaremos a casa.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?

-En Japón-dijo ella mostrándole por la ventana la imagen a la distancia de la Torre de Tokio- nos iremos en menos de una hora.  Tiene que beberse esto. –colocándole un frasco en sus manos-es un medicamento que dejó el médico: supuso que con la caída, perdería la memoria: pero ya estará mejor, si no deja de beberla jamás ¿de acuerdo? Yo estaré aquí para ayudarle-retirándose de la habitación.

-¿Lo cree?-preguntaba Kao Seng a la salida de la habitación.

-Está ahora mismo muy confundida-dijo ella sin mirarle- le estamos colocando recuerdos que no existen; cambiando su apariencia, sentimientos y memorias con la poción.  Dale tiempo. 

En ese momento, Tanto Hotaru, como Sasha, se ven en otro lugar.  Era oscuro y no tenía forma.

Todo lo que fue descubierto en esos momentos tenía sorprendida a Sasha.  Esta dijo.-esto lo explica... porque nunca habían señales de mi existencia cerca de mi padre. No como Alina.

-Y por lo que parece, había desde Kao Seng, interés por ti...- dijo Hotaur.

-Mi padre es Shaoran Li- dijo Sasha decidida- no puedo creer que lo dudara alguna vez.

Hotaru apoyó la mano en su hombro y le sonrió. Luego agregó. – vamos a buscar al señor Li y salgamos de aquí...

-Muy bien- dijo ella decidida y comenzando a avanzar a la puerta de aquella habitación.  

_"las dudas no formaban parte del carácter de Sasha.  Había descubierto el secreto mas profundo en la mente de sus padres.  El porque de tantas dudas que invadían la mente de la joven hechicera.  Ya no se encontraba en terreno inexperto.  Comprendía muchas cosas ya, sobre todo, el amor de sus padres y con tanto cariño que su padre se expresaba siempre de su madre y que ella era hija del amor.  No perdonaría a Hibari por tratar de engañarla.  Esa actitud es lo que activó en su interior la energía máxima del primer Talismán.  Pero mas que todo, activó y puso sobre la  mesa, su destino."_

_"Caminando por el pasillo, acompañada de Hotaru, se dio cuenta que, no importaban las consecuencias, defendería a su mundo, a su familia a sus amigos.  Era y estaba escrito.  Era importante tal y como era y el poder para derrotar aquel mal estaba de su lado. Estaba en su interior.  Se percataba de que era diferente.  Ver todo aquello, le dio una nueva perspectiva de su vida y le indicaba que el destino que estaba predestinado a cumplir."_

_"pero lo que no sabía era que, mientras avanzaba al salón donde se encontraba Shaoran Li, sellaba con eso su propio destino... que la guiaría al futuro en donde su historia se convertiría en leyenda de heroísmo y la guiaría a su propia inmortalidad de espíritu y de leyenda.  Porque la realidad era que, estaba predestinada a morir por lo que creía y por lo que protegía y eso era la magia buena y a toda la humanidad con ella.  No iba a permitir que Hibari ni Shemyuki obtuvieran el talismán.  Pero Hotaru tampoco permitiría que nada les ocurriera a ellos... era un propósito que mientras corría  a aquel salón, se percataba que era inevitable."_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Comentarios de la autora : capitulo XVI en dos días... me siento tan complacida conmigo misma.  A pesar de no tener internet, esto llena a una de grandes posibilidades... ¿Qué  va a pasar con Sasha? ¿morirá usando todo su poder para salvar a su padre y al mundo? ¿y los demás? ¿cómo estáran los otros? ¿no extrañarán que Hotaru haya desaparecido?

Los flashbacks pertenecen a partes del Legado De Clow... incluyendo los pensamientos de Sasha y Hotaru...

****

**_Saludos a todos... además, ya el final está cerca..._**

****

**_Comentarios y todo lo demás.-  Sakura_journal@yahoo.com_**

****


	18. capt XVII

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

Por Crystal

**Capitulo XVII: " El Primer talismán..."**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

"se vio escrito: el primer siempre será, El arma y el medio para eliminar a su enemigo.  Lamentaba no poder haber cumplido su promesa... pero jamás nos dejaría ¿Cierto?" 

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////*//////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

-¿Crees que es por aquí?-preguntaba la joven observando a su alrededor.- Creo que estamos perdidos...

Exhalando y con espada en mano estaba acompañada de Hotaru.  Este continuaba buscando la habitación donde se encontraba encerrado Shaoran Li. –vamos por la izquierda...

**--------- Aeropuerto de Hong Kong ------------**

-Chicos  - decía Yukito cuando divisó al grupo de jóvenes acompañados de Nakuru.  Los guardianes estaban con sus falsas identidades y los pequeños avanzaban al encuentro con el profesor Tukishiro.

-¡¡Papá!! – se acercaba Yuin emocionado y le abrazaba.  Yukito también se encontraba emocionado de que estuviesen sanos y salvos.

-¿Dónde está Hotaru? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Estábamos buscando a Hotaru por mucho tiempo- dijo Osamu- por lo que parece, desapareció...

-¿Desapareció? ¿a dónde?-preguntaba el profesor Tukishiro.

-No sabemos...- dijo Nakuru negando con su cabeza – en un momento, estaba junto a nosotros.. en el otro, desaparece...

-Tomen su equipaje- dijo Yukito – debemos regresar a la casa y contarle todo esto a Eriol...

-¿Cómo está mi padre? ¿y mis hermanas? ¿han sabido algo de Salia?-preguntó Touya G.

-Está mejor Eriol- dijo Yukito- Tus otras hermanas están bien... pero aun, no sabemos nada de Salia...- mientras tomaba la maleta de su hijo en las manos.  Kinad observaba a su hijo con interés y algo preocupada.

Mientras avanzaban a la puerta de la terminal, Yuin pensaba en todo lo ocurrido cuando vio que Kinad estaba en peligro.

_-"Solo la vi cayendo y no se de donde, lo próximo que supe era que, salía detrás de ella.  Será ¿soy un guardián también? Pero..."-_ observando a Kinad- "¿Se supone que los guardianes, siendo seres mágicos, tengan descendientes? Jamás he escuchado eso.. ¿Esto, es normal?  Su existencia puede ser explicada.. su padre es un ser humano.  Pero... mis padres... ambos son guardianes.  Aunque mi madre, no tiene sus poderes, si fue en un principio un guardián...guardián de las Pao Tsu cards.... pero ¿Acaso somos todos nosotros normales? Es decir, la señorita Akizuki, por ejemplo.  Vive con el hermano de la señora Meiling... ¿No se supone que si vive con él, tenga hijos? ¿por qué existimos nosotros? ¿por qué la señora Meiling quien está casada con un humano, no tiene? ¿acaso mis descendientes también tendrán sangre de guardián en sus venas? – observando a Kinad nuevamente y sonrojándose- Ella es una creadora de Cartas... ¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy? Tengo poderes; puedo congelar con mi visión... puedo crear cristales con mis poderes...cristales mágicos... pero ¿De donde salieron las alas? ¿De donde? O acaso, mis poderes seguirán desarrollándose...

-Estas muy callado, hijo- dijo Yukito cuando el jovencito iba a su lado en el coche- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-Mas o menos- dijo el joven Tukishiro. Aun no le había comentado de su habilidad de sus alas que surgen de él- solo estoy preocupado, es todo.

Miró a su hijo por unos instantes y pasando la mano sobre la cabeza del joven, dijo- Por supuesto... has tenido que pasar por mucho en estos días... pero sabías todo esto desde un principio... incluso mas tiempo que los demás...

-Son todas las preguntas que han surgido en mi cabeza- respondió el joven seriamente.- Estos días me han servido para darme cuenta de tantas cosas... que no es coincidencia que existamos.  Tampoco lo es que se hayan unido ustedes, nuestros padres... pero mas aun, todo lo que está pasando.

Observó el profesor con orgullo a su vástago. En realidad era tan intelectual y listo como el primer día que el pequeño abrió los ojos después de nacer.  

-Las circunstancias que nos rodean, siempre hace que saquemos conclusiones.  Algunas veces, certeras, otras veces erróneas.  Pero son aquellas circunstancias y aquellas decisiones que permiten que el mundo y todo lo que nos rodea, siga girando a nuestro alrededor.  Es como tomar uno de dos caminos: en el corto, puedes encontrar todo lo que deseas y a lo ultimo la satisfacción de que pudiste tomar el mas corto, pero al final puede darse el caso de que, sea también y al mismo tiempo el mas peligroso y el que mas consecuencias tenga. Al contrario el camino largo es como nuestra vida misma:  Llena de bifurcaciones, decepciones y arrepentimientos de que debiste de tomar el corto, pero que al final es como la vida misma. Ninguna vida es perfecta.  Ningún momento es de color rosa por si mismo.  Solo nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de hacer que cada día que queramos sea como deseamos. Tenemos las responsabilidades de nuestras acciones y las consecuencias de haberlas tomado...

-Pero ¿No se supone que, si éramos los elegidos, inmediatamente surgiera el primer talismán el camino se nos hiciera mas fácil? Menos complicado y hubiésemos terminado con todo de una buena vez y seguir con el resto de nuestras vidas...

-Toda acción tiene su reacción opuesta, Yuin- intervino una voz detrás de ellos.  Al momento de escucharla tan cerca de él, se sonrojó.- Es lo mismo que fuésemos llamados para esto.  El no habernos contado de nuestro pasado, pudo haber dificultado las cosas, es cierto. Pero nos hace preguntarnos ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si lo hubiésemos sabido desde un principio?  Tal vez, Salia no fuese un demonio. Pero tal vez, no estuviéramos aquí todos.  Me alegra venir a Hong Kong a verlos a todos... me gusta compartir con mis primas y mis amigos... pero, ¿qué nos dice que, tomando aquella decisión, no estaríamos ya todos muertos?  No te lamentes por lo que pudo haber sido, preocúpate mas por lo que hay en el mañana, delante de ti...

-Realmente eres hija de tu padre- dijo Yukito sonriendo ante el intelecto de la joven Kinomoto. Ella se acomodó en su asiento y observaba a la ventana.

Yuin permaneció todo el trayecto a la casa, en silencio.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Una mujer de profundos ojos azules observaba a los jardines.  Estaba en silencio abrazándose a si misma, tal vez, buscando consuelo en su afligido.  Se preguntaba cuando fue que perdió el control.

-"Ella no era así. Algunas veces pensaba que, era verme en un espejo...pero cuando fue que todo cambió.  ¿Cuándo? ¿cuándo fue que perdí a mi niña?"- rodando una lagrima por su mejilla e inmediatamente limpiándosela- "¿Cómo fue capaz de lastimarnos de esa forma? Esa no es... esa no es mi hija..."-  

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntaba Eriol mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.  Venía lentamente con un bastón y cojeaba aun.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Veo que ya te puedes levantar- dijo ella acercándose a su esposo y ayudándole a apoyarse en ella, aferrándose con su cuerpo.- me alegro tanto... me desesperaba verte en esa silla...

-Le dije a Kinomoto que era temporal.  La señora Li y Kathy aplicaban magia curativa en mi... creo que si sirvió al final.

-Eriol ¿Crees que en algún momento la volveremos a ver?

Sabiendo que se refería a su hija dijo- ¿Crees que no?

-Dejé de creer cuando desperté y te encuentro a ti en tales condiciones, la casa parcialmente destruida...

-Creo que yo tengo la culpa de todo- dijo Eriol observando a la misma dirección que la mujer- sellé sus poderes.   Guardé con tanto recelo el destino...las vidas que les esperaban... después... vio dentro de su vida a Goshe, un extraño que le reveló la verdad antes que sus propios padres... ¿No crees que es nuestro castigo por guardar silencio?

-No puedes echarte la culpa. Si alguien además, tiene la culpa, también soy yo.  Yo apoyé la idea de no decirles nada.

-Pero yo utilicé las cadenas que Sakura les obsequió.  Tu no sabías nada de eso...

-Cierto- dijo la mujer Hiraguizagua- pero yo... soy su madre.  Apoyé tu decisión.   Soy tan culpable como tu... ahora ¿Qué haremos?

-Esperar...- dijo Hiraguizagua—pero no creo perdonarla.. de todas maneras, no creo que ella, nos perdone a nosotros...

-Entonces, tenemos que perdonar de ambas partes- Abrazándole- ¿No crees? 

-No puedo creer que han pasado 13 años ya- dijo Hiraguizagua- aun recuerdo la noche que me dijiste que estabas embarazada... 

Riendo con nerviosismo dijo – Si... o cuando escapé del lado de mi madre y me fui a tu lado... creo que ese fue la única vez que desafié a mi madre...

-El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.  Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Azalia nació también...

-¿Recuerdas lo que Kinomoto nos dijo aquella noche? Cenábamos tranquilamente.  Era después de todo, la noche del año nuevo...

-Hace mas de seis años...

-"deberían de dejar de hacer tantos niños- imitando la voz de su primo- o van a imponernos la misma ley de China"- sonrojándose sutilmente- pero al igual que Los trillizos, no lo teníamos planeado...

-Adoro las sorpresas- dijo Eriol abrazándole con mas fuerzas- y mas cuando se tratan de nuestros hijos...

-Tal vez es la casualidad de ser ambos, hijos únicos, lo que nos atrae de tener familias grandes...

-Estaba pensando en irnos después de que todo esto acabe, a Londres- dijo Eriol- por un tiempo...alejarnos de la magia.  De todo esto. A los chicos les hará bien...

-¿Londres eh?- dijo ella analizándolo unos instantes- la compañía puede cuidarse bajo el mandato de mi madre por uno dos o tres meses... buena idea- sonriendo- nos dará una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

Eriol sintió una energía conocida y débil cerca de ellos. Tomoyo, por no tener poderes, no lo percibió en esos momentos.  Enfocó su mirada a donde provenía pero se desapareció. Pensó "es culpa de ambas partes.  Pero ¿Debería de perdonar?" –pensaba mientras besaba suavemente los labios de su esposa.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Cómo que no la encuentras?- dijo Hibari enojándose con Shemyuki- Debe de estar aquí dentro...¡¡nadie desaparece así no mas!!!

-Por lo que parece, alguien utiliza un escudo para protegerla.... tal vez, lo provoca ella misma...

-No es ella- dijo Hibari- con once años, no puede canalizar aun su energía para proteger su propio rastro  y confundirnos ¡¡Es imposible!!

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Qué es Shaoran Li?

-No digas estupideces.- dijo Hibari- El no puede...está encerrado...

-¿Ella no puede sacarlo, verdad?

-no se- dijo Hibari con algo de temor- Pero tiene el primer talismán dentro de si... ¿Qué podría pasar?

Shemyuki permaneció en silencio.  Cerró sus ojos, buscando mentalmente la ubicación exacta de la joven Li.   Aguardó detenidamente.   Hibari no habló. Hasta que...

-- va a la sala donde está Li- dijo Shemyuki.  Siento una energia bastante fuerte a su alrededor. Es como una especie de latido.  Pero no es lo unico...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No está sola...

Siendo observada por Shemyuki ella dijo - ya basta del juego del gato y del ratón... va allá porque no funcionó nuestro plan... Aunque muera, le sacaré el talismán de su interior o lo utilizaré con el aun dentro de la mocosa...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Es aquí- dijo ella cuando se acercaron a una puerta que estaba cerrada.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Hotaru.

Asintiendo con el rostro dijo- Siento la presencia de mi padre aquí... – tocando la puerta cerrada con sus dedos.

Hotaru se acercó y giró el picaporte.  – Está cerrado...

-¿ se abrirá con magia?

-Está cerrada con un buen conjuro- dijo percibiendo el joven el poder encerrado en la puerta.- Tenemos que abrirla y salir de aquí... este lugar me da escalofríos...

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó Sasha sacando un mazo de cartas de su bolsillo.

-Miedo no- dijo el joven – este lugar... tiene un muy mala vibra... es como si la maldad y todo lo malo estuviese concentrada aquí...

-Es habitada por demonios- dijo la joven Li como toda una experta- se supone que sea así... creo.

-¿qué piensas?- viéndola revisar cada una de las cartas.

-Hay una razón por la cual puedo usar estas cartas mágicas... si vinieron aquí, es porque pueden serme útil...

-Esas cartas las traje yo cuando aparecí aquí...

-¿Crees que fue coincidencia?

-No comprendo- dijo el cruzándose de brazos- eras una persona cobarde y con menos conocimientos ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sonriéndole con confianza dijo- Vi la verdad... es todo- enfocando su vista a las cartas- ¿Qué tal esta?

-"Lock"- dijo Hotaru observando la carta- ¿Candado? ¿Crees que sirva?

-Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo.... "Abre esta puerta con los poderes otorgados, ¡¡Candado!!"-cerrando sus ojos.

En ese momento, un brillo de color rosa, salió de la carta. Sasha también brilló.  Hotaru se quedaba observando aquello.  La puerta expiró por unos segundos una aura negra.  El brillo rosa cubrió la puerta. Pero esta no cedía.  Sasha enfocó aun mas su magia en ella.  Hotaru se percató que estaba tratando de abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando se iba a acercar a la joven para detenerla antes de que se lastimara, la puerta salió volando de las bisagras, llevándose también el marco y se estrelló al interior de la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hotaru observando a la chica.

-Vamos- dijo señalando al interior de la habitación- ¿Papá?- ingresando -¿estás aquí?- no podían ver por el polvo que levantaron ante el impacto de la puerta.

-Sasha- dijo Shaoran observándole- ¡¡Hotaru!! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿qué quieren ellos contigo?

-Tranquilo señor Li- dijo Hotaru- por lo que parece, no fueron ellos, creo que ni saben que estamos aquí con usted...

-Lo siento- dijo Sasha observándole a través del campo mágico- siento tanto, no haberte creído...

-Ay pequeña- dijo Shaoran sonriéndole sutilmente- es mi culpa...

-Discúlpense luego- dijo Hotaru interrumpiendo a padre e hija- Debemos irnos antes de que se den cuenta... ¿Alguna idea?- observando al señor Li.

-Para salir de aquí.... Utiliza a "Shield"- Dijo Li observando a su hija.- Tal vez rodeándome con Shield, el campo pierda su poder... se activa mas, cuanta mas magia perciba de mi... me he dado cuenta.  Si me rodeas con Shield, no podrá percibirme...

-Y terminará desapareciendo- dijo Sasha adivinando las intenciones de su padre.

-Deberíamos utilizar otra alternativa- dijo Hotaru.  Él sabía que mientras mas Sasha utilizara la magia de las cartas, en combinación con el poder del primer Talismán, su magia, así como su vida, se acortaba.

-No hay otra- dijo Shaoran Li observando al joven.  En realidad, Li no tenía conocimiento alguno del peligro que su hija corría. 

Sasha sacó a Shield y en su mente, cerrando los ojos dijo- "Shield: cubre a mi padre con tu escudo protector para salvarle... por favor".- 

En ese momento, y bajo la misma reacción de Lock, un brillo poderoso rodeó a la joven Li, liberando segundos después a su padre, pero esta al liberarlo y la carta regresar a su identidad, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.  Respiraba con dificultad y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- dijo Hotaru arrodillándose a su lado y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-¡¡Sasha!! ¿Qué te pasa?? – dijo Shaoran Li, acercándose preocupado a su primogénita.

-Señor Li. – dijo Hotaru porque sabía que la chica no iba a revelar sus verdaderas condiciones de salud- Mientras mas utiliza el poder del primer talismán que está dentro de ella, mas se agota físicamente...

-¿Primer talismán?- preguntó Li – ¿Cuál es ese? 

-Esa mujer llamada Justicia nos brindó una visita- Shaoran comenzó a recordar quien era aquella mujer que Hotaru se refería.  Recordó aquella noche, en la cual , se reencontró con Sakura y con su hija.  Recordó cuando Justicia tocó a su hija y esta brilló.- Por lo que nos dijo y nos mostró, le introdujo el primer talismán a Sasha cuando era una bebé.- ayudando a la joven Li a incorporarse y sujetándola por el hombro.- por lo que parece, Sasha posee la llave para ellos, abrir el portal... para enviar a esos sujetos a su lugar... pero...

-¿Pero que?

-Toma demasiada magia de ella... se alimenta de su fuerza vital cada vez que usa las cartas en combinación con el poder del primer talismán... explicándole al señor Li... su vida se acorta.- observando a al joven- a cada paso del tiempo cuando usa las cartas y el poder del talismán....

-Por eso, es que queremos el primer talismán.- Dijo Hibari apareciéndose allí. Shaoran Li, ahora libre, se interpuso entre la mujer y los dos jóvenes. Hotaru alzó su espada también para proteger a su amiga.

-¿Qué piensas hacer niño?- dijo Shemyuki arrojando con sus poderes, al joven y este impactando en contra de la pared, pero no soltó la espada.

-Déjalo en paz- dijo Li en posición de combate-  ¡¡Es solo un niño!!

-Un niño con el poder suficiente para derrotarnos... que no se te olvide- dijo Hibari observándole- ¿Piensas protegerlos a ambos? Puedes protegerlos cuantas veces quieras... pero he de decirte algo: en este momento, no me importa.... – observando con desprecio a Shaoran y a Sasha- la muerte está escrito en su destino ¿Acaso quieres que esté en el tuyo? Justicia lo sabía... sabía que, dentro de ella escondería el primer talismán pero a costa de su vida y de la tuya también...

-Si he de sacrificarme para salvar a estos que amo...- dijo Sasha colocándose delante de su padre. En ese momento una gran cantidad de energía es despedida por el cuerpo de la pequeña.  – Que así sea...- Alzando su báculo y este transformándose en espada sin ella solicitarlo en voz alta- Así será...- En ese momento un escudo de energía color rosa, rodea a Shaoran Li y a Hotaru quien es levitado hasta colocarse al lado del señor Li

Hibari observaba atónita mientras Sasha observaba detenidamente a ambos demonios.  -¿Qué piensas hacer niña?

Sonriéndole de lado dijo- Sin querer me has dado el poder suficiente para derrotarte incluso la valentía... que no necesito de nadie mas. Dame unos momentos y terminaremos con esto.  Además, ella me dijo que en mi está el poder de terminar con todo esto... ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, cierto? Solo yo puedo destruirlos...yo soy el arma...soy la llave para destruirte...pero como toda arma, que no se usará nuevamente....

Se volteó para la esfera que ahora contenía a su padre y a su amigo, dijo sutilmente sonriéndole a su progenitor y tocando con sus manos el escudo de energía- No puedes morir aquí y ahora...- unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la joven- Mamá te necesita y mis hermanos también... ellos te necesitan. 

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntaba Li observándole- ¿Hija?

-Te quiero mucho papá- dijo ella observándole y dedicándole una sonrisa.- Cuida a Mamá... y dile que,  siento no poder cumplir la promesa...

El poder en la pequeña se incrementó.  Sentía como la magia tan antigua y poderosa era despedida del interior de Sasha.  Retirando su sonrisa dijo- Es hora que regreses a casa...- en ese momento un circulo proveniente del cuerpo de Sasha, fue saliendo de su interior y comenzó a formar una especie de remolino o vortice en la pared.

.

-Oye chica- dijo Hotaru preocupándose- ¿qué haces?

-Lamento que no podamos haber podido terminar aquella conversación... me agradas chico...- Aquí Shaoran observa a Hotaru abrir los ojos de la impresión.  Sasha le sonríe y dice- serás un buen ejemplo para mi hermano...

-¡¡No!! Tu debes estar con tu hermano... con tu hermana.. con todos... Vamos no hables como si no nos volviéramos a ver....

El Remolino se hizo constante y uniforme.  En su imagen se podía observar un jardín majestuoso el cual Shaoran reconoció.

-Es... es la casa de Hong Kong.. – dirigiéndose a su hija.- ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

-Justicia dijo que, puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga y quiera...que mi poder es suficiente para derrotar al enemigo... Así que, lo haré... pero yo sola.- La esfera que aprisionaba a Li y a Hotaru, comenzó a moverse en dirección al torbellino o al portal.- Adiós ...ha sido un placer ser tu hija- observando a Shaoran- y tu amiga... –dirigiéndose a Hotaru.

-¡¡No!!- comenzó Hotaru a alterarse. El poder contenido en su interior perteneciente a los talismanes, comenzó ha hacerse presente. Daba en contra de su prisión con su puño.

-¡¡Sasha!!- decía el señor Li.  En esos momentos comenzaba a hacerse presente el poder contenido en el. El poder de los elementos.  Pero en contra de la magia contenida del primer talismán, era imposible que fuera contrincante.

De un momento a otro, la esfera entró en aquel portal e inmediatamente fueron liberados en el jardín de la casa.

-Hemos... vuelto- observó Hotaru a su alrededor.

-No.... no... no ....¡¡¡NO!!- dijo Shaoran Li dando al mismo tiempo con fuerza en el suelo del jardín.  -No ella- unas lagrimas salían de sus rostros.- No de nuevo...

En ese momento, los habitantes de la casa, salían al encuentro.  Entre ellos, Sakura quien no creía lo que allí ocurría. Había sentido aquella sacudida de energía, incluyendo a todos aquellos que estaban en la casa y en sus inmediaciones que tenían poderes mágicos.

-¿Shaoran?.- acercándose.  Al lado de ella, iban su hermano y su hija Alina. Al principio, Sakura no podía creerlo.  Su esposo estaba en casa, a salvo. Sonreía caminando a su encuentro.  Yukito aun no había llegado con los demás.

  
       Shaoran Li tenía unas enormes sombras debajo de sus ojos.  También estaba sucias sus ropas. Algo maltratadas y mágicamente estaba débil. Después de todo, estuvo semanas en esa prisión mágica de aquellos demonios.  Por otro lado, era la tristeza que embargaba su corazón.  Aun no podía abrir sus ojos completamente. La luz del sol le lastimaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntaba su esposa.  Pasaba las manos por sus mejillas.  Hotaru estaba con su espada en mano.  Estaba cabizbajo.  Touya lo revisaba buscando heridas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Dónde está Sasha?- preguntó Touya.  en realidad, Shaoran no decía nada y Hotaru permanecía inmóvil y cabizbajo.

-Mamá ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-¿Cómo que donde está?- sonriendo sin comprender nada- De seguro está con los demás... – observando a Hotaru- ¿Y tu trajiste a mi esposo? Ya estaremos todos juntos...ya verán que todo, absolutamente todo, estará bien...

-Sakura...- le observaba Li con los ojos llorosos- amor...- tocando su rostro con sus manos.  En parte ensuciaba su rostro.- Amor...- abrazándole.

-¿Shaoran?- decía Sakura sin comprender nada.  Alina estaba del lado de su madre y observaba a su progenitor con curiosidad.  Dio unos pasitos delante.  Vestía un hermoso conjunto de dos piezas estilo japonés que su Tía Tomoyo se encargaba de mandarles provenientes de su colección para niños.  Sus ojos café iguales a los de su padre, observaban a Shaoran Li, quien no decía nada. Solo abrazaba a su esposa.

En esos momentos, Eriol y Tomoyo venían de la casa. Tomoyo y él se ayudaban unos con otros, avanzando a través del pasto para reunirse con los demás. Touya trataba de leer el significado de la tristeza que podía leer en los ojos de Shaoran Li y de Hotaru.

"se vio escrito: El arma y el medio para eliminar a su enemigo.  Lamentaba no poder haber cumplido su promesa... pero jamás nos dejaría ¿Cierto?" 

 -¿Shaoran? ¿Dónde está Mi hija?- los ojos de Sakura se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas.  No podía creerlo... no podía creerlo.  Todo aquello. Toda aquella lucha.  Todo aquel sacrificio ¿Dónde estaba su hija? Shaoran, solo se quedaba observando aquellos ojos verdes mientras le miraban fijamente y llenos de lagrimas.  En sus ojos podía ver toda aquella tristeza que les embargaba a ambos.

Pero Shaoran Li, no dijo nada.  No hubo necesidad de decir nada.  Sakura sin necesidad de palabras pudo comprender el significado de aquellos ojos tristes que le devolvían la mirada.

Touya se arrodilló.  Eriol se quedó observando como Sakura negaba con la cabeza, tratando de no creer lo que su corazón le decía intensamente. En esos momentos, Melody se acercaba al observar a todos en el jardín.  Era acompañada por su hermana. 

Se hallaba des consolable.  Por fin, lo comprendió.  Aquella verdad que se negaba a creer. No quería creer.  – No- surgió de sus labios.- Dime que no... -siendo abrazada por su esposo.

-Lo siento amor...- acariciándole su cabeza y tratando de consolarla- lo siento mucho...

"Yo, Estaba allí.  Solo tenía seis años.  Observaba como mi padre trataba de consolar a mi madre.  No entendía nada. Miré a mi tío y sus ojos tenían lagrimas las cuales se retiraba con la manga de su camisa.  Observe a los Hiraguizaguas.  Tía Tomoyo lloraba en el brazo de Eriol.  Nunca comprendí el sacrificio de mi hermana.  Aun, años después de todo aquello, sigo sin comprender.  Pero quien se ha sentido culpable desde entonces es mi padre. No fue su culpa. Pero ¿Cómo llega a superar una persona, la muerte de su ser querido? ¿Y mas que todo, un hijo? Azalia llegó a mi encuentro aquel día y se nos quedaba mirando. YO tampoco comprendía. Mi padre me tomó en sus brazos y me sostuvo, durante mucho tiempo.  Recuerdo que sus lagrimas mojaban mi rostro. Eran lagrimas tibias. Su rostro no volvió a sonreír en mucho tiempo.  Lagrimas de dolor eran sentidas en toda la casa.  El mismo día llegaron los demás acompañados de Yukito... no recuerdo muy bien que pasó...pero ese día, cambió las vidas de todos, para siempre...."

****

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Este capitulo no tendrá comentarios de autora.**

**Comentarios, dudas tomatazos: Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com**


	19. capt VIII FINAL

"Los siete talismanes de la Luz"

Por Crystal

**Capitulo XVIII:  "La Culpa..."**

**Residencia Li. – Hong Kong.-**

**-7 años después de la salvación: considerada y tomada en cuenta por parte de los Concilios de Hechiceros de los hemisferios del Oriente y el Occidente y sus lideres,  como parte de un nuevo renacimiento de la magia, la humanidad y los hechiceros-**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Alina- gritaba Sakura buscando a su hija.  - ¿Dónde estás metida ahora?- sonriéndose ante la habilidad de su hija para esconderse.- Date prisa que se nos hace tarde... el avión se irá sin nosotros...

-Pero ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido esa niña?.-preguntaba Meiling desesperada. .- Sakura ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca atarle una campana a esa niña? Pues no se comporta como una joven de 13 años.- en ese momentos dos pequeños salen de una de las habitaciones corriendo.  El varoncito tiene de ocho años, viste un conjunto chino de color verde, que combinaba con aquellos ojos grandes y expresivos heredados de su madre.  Detrás de él, venía una pequeña chinita de siete años con dos palillos de comida en sus manos.  

Para Meiling, ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que llegaron a recoger a sus parientes para que se fueran juntos al aeropuerto.   Habían pasado casi ocho años de todo aquello.  Desde que Shaoran Li y Hotaru fueron expulsados en el jardín por aquella magia que su primogénita en aquel momento de, once años pudo e hizo para salvarle la vida a su padre y al joven que desde aquel entonces, formaba parte de aquella familia

-Mai ¿qué haces pequeña?- le dijo Meiling a su hija adoptiva de ojos negros y pelo negro mientras la sujetaba al momento que el pequeño se escondía detrás de las piernas de su madre y le hacía muecas con su lengua.

-Pero Mamá- dijo la chiquilla.- solo quiero...- señalando al pequeño Li.- darle un beso pero él no se deja...

-¿por qué molestas a tu primo?- preguntaba Meiling con una gota en su cabeza.- Sabes que no debes de molestar a Hien de esa manera...

-pero mamá...

-Nada de peros... mira lo que has hecho- señalándole su ropa.-  te has ensuciado todo el pantalón- tomándola en brazos- la llevaré a los baños para limpiarla... vuelvo ahora- sonriéndole a Sakura.

-Ve y si ves a mi hija, dile que venga...estoy cansada de esperarla...- con su hijo en brazos, se separó de su amiga y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa.

-Mamá.. suéltame- se quejaba el pequeño- se caminar solo... no soy tan chico... ¿Sabes?

Sakura se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y sonrió.  Depositó a su hijo a su lado y tomándole la mano comenzaron a caminar juntos.

-¿empacaste todo?

-Si mamá...

-¿Empacaste ropa?

-Alguna...

-¿pero no juguetes?

-No había mucho espacio...- se quejaba el listo jovencito- llevo mis juegos de mesa, mis apuntes, mi espada....-levantando con su dedo- mis uniformes... el tablero que me regaló papá... ¿Qué mas??

-Hien...- dijo Sakura- ¿en algún momento has empacado tu cepillo de dientes, tu ropa de dormir o en todo caso, tu ropa?

-No... no cabe...- dijo el pequeño observándole con aquellos enormes ojos verdes. En esos momentos, ve salir de la oficina de su padre a un joven de pelos negros que llegaban a su cuello. Vestía en esos momentos, camisa y pantalones de corte occidental.  Sus impactantes ojos grises fueron a dar a los verdosos del pequeño.  Este chiquillo corrió a su encuentro mientras gritaba su nombre.- Hotaru..- sonriéndole.

Sakura Sonrió ante esto.  Vio como su hijo iba a donde el joven y se paraba delante de este. Lo observaba detenidamente y comenzaba a charlar con él.  El joven cortésmente se colocaba a su altura para hablar con el chiquillo.

Acariciándole su cabeza mientras el pequeño le hablaba preguntó - ¿Ya tienes tu equipaje listo?

-Si .- dijo Hien sonriéndole y después enseriándose agregó- ¿Vienes, no? Espero que vengas... nunca he ido a Japón... dicen que es lindo...

Sonriéndole sutilmente dijo – Es lo mas hermoso que hayas visto...

-¿Has ido?

-Si... hace como cuatro o cinco años atrás....

-¿Hablabas con Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura acercándose.  El hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

-Si señora.  Concluye unos asuntos antes de su partida a Japón...

dedicó una sonrisa al joven y agregó- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Cuida a Hien por mi mientras hablo con mi esposo...- dirigiéndose a la puerta del despacho- y si ves a Alina. Dile que se hace tarde... 

-Con gusto señora Li.- 

-Entrenemos- decía Hien colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Ahora no- dijo el joven –cuando lleguemos a Japón le enseñaremos a los demás lo bueno que eres ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien- dijo el chiquillo.  Sakura sonrió y dejo a los jóvenes afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-¿Shaoran?- observando a su esposo enfrente de su escritorio.  Le sonrió con infinita ternura, que nunca se agotaban para él.  - ¿aun no terminas?-acercándole y abrazándole por la espalda.-ya casi es hora de irnos...

-¿Hace cuanto es que no regresaba a Japón?

-Según me acaban de recordar... cuatro o cinco años atrás...

-Se siente como el primer día...- exhalando profundamente y moviendo las cosas del escritorio- No puedo... no voy...

Riéndose dijo- Shaoran... debes de ir... es tu deber...

-No quiero- cruzándose de brazos.  

- no seas aquel chiquillo cabezadura que pensé que se perdió en el pasado... –aferrándose a él.—es hora de irnos....sabes que Eriol y Tomoyo nos esperan... y todos los demás...

-Creía que por ser aquel chiquillo cabeza dura, era que me amabas.- sonriéndole.

-Si te amo...créeme... tus hijos son la prueba...- besando sus labios- pero si no nos vamos ahora, perderemos el vuelo...

-Si encontramos a tu hija, si nos podremos ir...- dijo el jefe de su clan- ¿Aun no la encuentras o me equivoco?

Con una gota en su cuello dijo- No...- exhalando- no la encuentro por ninguna parte...

-¿Dónde crees tu que puede estar?- preguntó el jefe del clan Li- ¿Dónde crees que pudo haberse ido?

Pensándolo por unos instantes, sonrió y dijo- ¿me acompañas a buscarla?- extendiéndole su mano.

-Vamos- dijo Li finalmente poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su esposa.  Afuera se encontraron con Hien y Hotaru.  Shaoran les dijo que esperaran afuera pues los vehículos que iban a llevarles al aeropuerto, no tardarían de llegar.

Caminaron cruzando los jardines y el dojo de entrenamiento.  Cerca y rodeado por un jardín de flores que lo cercaba. Pasaron y pudieron ver el alboroto que había en su interior.

-Hola Yukito- dijo Sakura al observar al profesor quien tomaba tranquilamente su desayuno numero cuatro con avidez- ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Sakura... hola Li- sonriéndoles a ambos- ¿Ya llegaron los vehículos?

-Aun no- Yukito por su trabajo en Hong Kong no iría con ellos a Japón ese día.  Se iría el próximo fin de semana.  En ese momento, con los Li viajaría solamente Yuin.- ¿Has visto a Alina?

-No desde anoche- dijo Tukishiro.- Ella y Yuin utilizaban el sistema de comunicaciones satelital de Kia y reparaban algo.   Últimamente experimenta con muchos computadores.

-¿Crees que Yuin sepa donde está?-preguntaba Shaoran señalando una puerta.

-Vayan ustedes a la habitación- Dijo el profesor Tukishiro.- debe de estar empacando....

En ese momento, Shaoran se queda conversando con Yukito, mientras Sakura va a la habitación donde están los experimentos tecnológicos  de Kia. Últimamente Yuin estaba fascinado por todo ello. Sus poderes también habían incrementado y mas que todo desde un viaje años atrás a Japón.  Tocó la puerta y escuchó un débil pase. Cuando ingresó, pudo observar a un joven de 19 años bastante guapo de ojos café y pelo platino tratando de entrar un aparato en un bulto de mano. El tono de sus cabellos había cambiado con el tiempo.  Pero estaba tan apuesto como lo era su padre una vez, aunque no negaban los rasgos físicos mezclados con lo de su madre. 

-Señora Sakura- dijo Yuin observándole- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

"en estos momentos, ella..." pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos- Ah si. Venía a preguntarte por Alina....

-Estuvo aquí hace unos cuantos minutos.- señalando la ventana. – pero se acaba de salir por la ventana...

Una gota salió del cuello de Sakura-¿me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Yo nunca miento- dijo Yuin sorprendido ante esto.

-Ya veo ¿Acaso estaban sus maletas listas? 

-No- dijo el joven.- tampoco las mías... es que, pasamos horas anoche tratando de reparar el ordenador que Hien hizo cortocircuito junto a la hija de Meiling...

-Le has pegado esto de los computadores- sonriendo- mi hija le fascina eso... yo casi ni comprendo...

-No señora Sakura..- dijo Yuin observándole- Alina tiene desde hace mucho tiempo, cierta fascinación y dedicación por la tecnología... no dudaría que se dedique a eso, una vez se gradué de la universidad...

Sakura observó por unos instantes al joven.  Sonrió sutilmente ¿Cómo habían pasado tantos años? Como había pasado el tiempo.  Un día esta cazando cartas junto a Keroberos y al otro es madre.  Ahora, viajaría a Japón nuevamente a cerrar un capitulo de su vida.

Aun recordaba como si fuera ayer como vio a su esposo y al joven Hotaru salir de aquel portal.  Ocho años atrás.  La memoria y los recuerdos fluían a su mente.  Sintiéndose impotente, débil, cobarde, asustada, preocupada.  Pero nunca, jamás negando la posibilidad de que todo aquello pasado, fuese parte de una pesadilla.

No sabe como salió de la casa de Yukito acompañado del joven Tukishiro y de su esposo.  Cruzaron los jardines.   

Se dirigió a la alcoba de su hija pequeña. Estaba justo al lado de la que alguna vez perteneció a su primogénita.  La miró unos segundos pero ingresó a la siguiente.  De todas maneras, ella ingresaba allí cuando quería recordar aquellos tiempos felices cuando aun sus hijos no sabían que eran armas para la paz y la estabilidad de su mundo.

-¿Estás aquí?- ingresando y viendo a su hija lanzando ropa dentro de una maleta- ¿No te dije que adelantaras eso anoche? – con voz reprochadora- 

-Pero mamá- dijo la adolescente- no es mi culpa... estaba tratando de reparar el ordenador que Hien arrojó el globo con agua... 

-¿Qué es eso de volar ventanas?- por lo que Yuin le dijo.

-¿Yuin te lo dijo?¡ le dije que no dijera nada!!!

-Yuin no dice mentiras....

-No era mentira... era mas bien, ocultar información....-sonriéndole a su madre.  Era la misma sonrisa de Sasha.  Lo único que diferenciaba a las jóvenes era su diferencia en edades y los ojos.  Alina como los de Shaoran. Sasha como los de Sakura.- ¿Llegaron los vehículos para llevarnos al aeropuerto?

-Aun no...-

-Mamá ¿No estás nerviosa por ir a Japón? Es la primera vez en tantos años...

-No... Japón es, mi hogar.. –sonriéndole a su hija. 

-Entonces ¿por qué papá está tan nervioso? Casi ni cenó anoche...

-Es la primera vez que verá a Touya después de cinco años... no se dijeron adiós en buenos términos...

-¿Por qué no?- mientras Sakura cepillaba su larga cabellera.

Sonriéndole dijo- Bueno Touya siempre ha sido un poco complicado.  El temperamento de tu padre, no ayuda mucho...- sacudiendo su cabeza ante la imagen de Shaoran y Touya juntos insultándose- el ultimo viaje de tu padre con Yuin y Hotaru hace cinco años, resultó un poco conflictivo... Shaoran tuvo que interceder por el pobre Yuin- con una gota en su cuello- es el resultado por enamorarse de la hija de mi hermano...

-Mamá ¿Crees que alguien me querrá? ¿Cómo Hotaru  ama y Yuin a Kinad?

Sakura observó a su hija a través del reflejo del espejo.  Mantuvo el silencio por unos instantes.  – Claro que si ¿Quién no querría a alguien tan lindo como tu?

Su hija se sonrojó ante ello.  Sakura prosiguió peinándole.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Mi madre murió cuando era solo una bebé... creo que los consiento demasiado. Es decir aquí estoy cepillando tu pelo... y tienes casi,  14 años ya.

-Quien aun no tiene a nadie en su vida...- dijo Alina sonriéndole.

-Toma las cosas con calma...- besándole su cabeza- tal vez las razones por las cuales no tienes a nadie es porque tienes a alguien en mente ¿o me equivoco?

-No lo se aun mamá- sonriéndole sutilmente- mi hermana- aquí Sakura cambia su mirada- sabía lo que quería ¿No? ¿A quien quería?

-No... aun no... no lo creo... aunque tu padre si sospechaba de Hotaru... por lo que me dices, entonces si son certeras...

-Claro que si... El ama a Sasha... ¿Crees que se dio cuenta de una vez?

-No lo se querida...- y dejando el cepillo a un lado dijo- Se nos hace tarde... vamos... –tomando la maleta y acompañando a su hija al exterior.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Japón ---seis horas después.-**

-¿Se puede saber donde anda tu hija?- preguntaba Touya Kinomoto antes de salir de su casa.  Habitaban la casa que en algún momento, habitaron sus padres.- No tardarán en llegar.- observando a su esposa terminando de vestirse.  Acababan de llegar del hospital donde ambos cumplían sus labores—a propósito: No dejes a Kinad sola con ese chiquillo Tukishiro.- frunciendo su mirada.  Melody le observa por el reflejo del espejo de su tocador.

-Touya ¿Por qué? Kinad es una chica mayor que puede cuidarse sola... ¿Acaso no confías en tu hija?- sonriéndole sutilmente.

-Bastante tengo con espantarle esos mocosos de aquí...sabes que algo hay entre esos dos desde pequeños... ¡¡Dios me ampare!!! Estos días me volveré loco...

-Mamá- en esos momentos entraba un chiquillo de siete años de ojos color café y pelo castaños como su padre.- Kinad me ha dado...- señalando su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está, Sayuki?- dijo Kinomoto, observando a su hijo.

-Es que están hablando con unos chicos...- mirando a su padre.- Y he tratado de espantarlos pero es inútil- cruzándose de brazos.- me ha amenazado con arrojarme a Gali...

Kinomoto ante esto, se dirigió a la ventana de donde se podía observar a su hija  y otra chica.  Su hija, con una falda por encima de las rodillas de color negra y un suéter rojo ajustado. La otra chica vestía también atractivamente.  Casi se muere cuando vio esto.- ¿Viste como está tu hija en la calle?- observando a los jóvenes- Mira a esos pervertidos...-  observando a los jóvenes hablar con las chicas.

Melody calmadamente se dirigió a la ventana a observar aquello.- Ya deja de exagerar... ambos.- los temperamentos de padre e hijo eran idénticos.  Celaban demasiado a esas chicas.

-Pero míralas...- señalando a la ventana.- Le pondré un alto a esto...- dirigiéndose a la puerta.  El pequeño Sayuki le seguía.

-¡¡Alto ustedes dos!! – interponiéndose – los Li llegarán en cualquier momento... no ves a Li ni a tu hermana en cinco años...  estos serán días hermosos... Sayuki- hablando con el pequeño.- dile a tu hermana que se de prisa... iremos al aeropuerto en cualquier momento...

Sayuki fue a cumplir con la tarea.  Touya tenía una cara de pocos amigos y estaba cruzado de brazos.  Su esposa se acercó y abrazándole le dijo- ya quita esa cara... no me gusta verte tan enojado...sabes que las niñas están ahora en esa edad... Tienes que comprender...

-Mi hija no está en edad de nada...- dijo Kinomoto- Sayuki se le pegará como pegamento de mejor calidad.  No dejará a mi hija y a ese niño a solas...

-Pero Touya- dijo Melody- Es en cierta forma mi sobrino y el hijo de Yukito...¿Acaso no confías en Yukito?

-Yukito no anda detrás de nuestra hija...su hijo si... – colocando las manos en su cabeza- Hormonas... ni loco se quedarán a solas...- sacudiendo su cabeza.

Exhaló profundamente y dijo- Está bien... vamos.- tomando su mano para dirigirlo afuera- tenemos que irnos ya...

Esos, en efecto, esos serían días interesantes...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

ya estaban en sus asientos dentro del avión que los llevaba de regreso a casa.  Alina y Hien estaban sentados con Yuin. Hotaru estaba con Osamu quien se había convertido en un apuesto joven el cual seguía siendo el mismo de su juventud: con problemas con las chicas.  Se había decidido acompañar a los Li. Meiling iba con su pequeña y junto a esta estaba Tai. Ambos le hablaban con ternura a su hija adoptiva mientras se dirigían a Japón.

Mientras cada quien se distraía, Un joven estaba observando la ventana. Observaba el mar.  En momentos exhalaba tranquilamente. Alina se percató de aquello.

-¿Crees que nos esperen en el aeropuerto?- echándose a un lado e inclinándose para  adelante, preguntó la joven Li a su amigo.  Este, volteó su rostro para observarle y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Claro que si. Son tu familia...

-Son la tuya también...- dijo la jovencita.

-Hace ya mucho tiempo, que, me lo dieron a entender...- observando la ventana.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntaba ella.

-No- dijo Hotaru.

Riendo Osamu dijo- Claro que no... ¿Crees que alguna vez ha estado nervioso?

Mientras ellos conversaban Shaoran, sacaba de su abrigo una carta especial. Estaba sellada pero estaba dirigida a Eriol.  La observaba con intensidad.  

Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos diciendo- ¿Aun creen que no los perdonan?

-Esa fue su decisión- dijo Li- ellos se quedaron en China y han tenido el resguardo y la protección del Concilio.  Ambos laboran para el Concilio de Hechiceros, pero aun así, sienten que traicionaron a los Hiraguizaguas, no los culpo.

-pero es su hija, Shaoran- dijo Sakura- ¿Crees que el aislamiento de ellos, es la solución?

-Salia no se perdona... hasta que ella no halle el perdón en su corazón, seguirá aislada...

-Crees ¿Qué Eriol la haya perdonado?

-Hiraguizagua es un hombre de respeto aunque digo que a veces suelta una que otra idea... no dudo que haya mantenido contacto con Salia- Besando su mano y entrelazándola con la de él- pero, se culpa de todo lo que pasó.

***-*-*-*-*-*-* EN JAPÓN *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Era un salón de la residencia Hiraguizagua. Las cortinas estaban corridas en aquel estudio.-biblioteca.  El amo de la casa estaba sentado con su báculo en mano y con sus ojos cerrados. Tomando los últimos detalles del encantamiento una figura de una joven de algunos veinte años, parecida tanto a su hermana gemela se hace presente. En ese momento, vestía  trajes tradicionales de China. 

-Me temía que no se hubiera comunicado- decía la chica seriamente y haciendo una reverencia.  Su pelo estaba corto, contrario a cuando era joven.  Sus labios estaban rosa y sus ojos eran algo opacos pero con un brillo particular y único.

-Siempre llamo pero la situación aquí han estado un poco alteradas...

-¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¿y mis hermanas?

-Están bien...

-¿Y mi madre?

-Bien aunque te extraña.- dijo ocasionando que la chica volteara su mirada- todos te extrañamos hija.

-Sabes que no puedo... no ahora... tengo suerte que el Señor Li haya encontrado un lugar en su corazón para perdonarnos a Goshe y a mi.  Ahora le servimos a él y a los miembros de Concilio, con devota fidelidad.

-Sabes que te queremos- dijo Eriol- hace mucho tiempo, perdoné todo aquello... incluso, estoy dispuesto a aceptar a Goshe... ¿Por qué no vienes a casa?

-Padre: Estoy en casa...- dijo Salia- se que es algo difícil de creer o admitir, pero todo lo que ocurrió me enseñó que, en ningún lugar estaré bien a como estoy aquí... me tratan bien.  El señor y la señora Li se preocupan por nosotros.  Trabajamos para conseguir aquel perdón que tal vez, nunca vendrá.  No comprendemos aun, como pudimos hacer todo aquello.  

-Consiguieron el perdón de Li, cuando salvaron su tesoro... uno de sus tesoros mas preciados...

-y al mismo tiempo, nos salvó a nosotros...

***-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Podían observar mientras Salia estaba en los brazos de Goshe, que los Li lloraban.  _

_-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Salia._

_-Por lo que parece, la niña se enfrentará a Hibari sola... – observando a Li abrazar a una desconsolada Sakura- Es una tontería ...ella no podrá sola._

_-Recuerda que ella, es especial.- Dijo Salia con cierta debilidad en el tono de su voz y agregó- Tráela... si fuera por mi, fuese a ayudarla... por favor._

_Goshe no lo pensó dos veces. Eso era lo que se sentía tener a alguien a tu lado, que se preocupara como una persona. No podía negarse a la petición de Salia._

_-¿Y si no está con vida?- dijo Goshe.- ¿Qué hago?.- mientras la colocaba sutilmente en el suelo._

_Dejándose liberar por los brazos de su querido Goshe dijo-ellos agradecerán que traigas su cuerpo.  Es lo menos que se merece- tomando su rostro en sus manos agregó-. Ella me ha salvado. Me ha dado aquella paz que no tenía incluso antes de ser demonio. Me ha llenado el corazón de esta magia...no se si es magia. Pero es, algo tan poderoso._

_Mirándole por ultima vez, desapareció de su presencia. _

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

-Los Li, siempre les estarán agradecidos- dijo Eriol.  Mientras Salia, recordaba todo lo ocurrido años atrás.

-No mas que nosotros...- y observando detrás de ella (pero que Eriol, no sabía que observaba) – ya tengo que irme...- sonriéndole.

-¿Te veremos algún día en persona?

-Tal vez- dijo ella sonriéndole sutilmente- dales un beso a mamá, a Touya G, Cathy y Azalia de mi parte... te quiero, padre- antes de desaparecer la imagen.

Eriol ascendió unos centímetros su mano, despidiéndose de la imagen que terminaba de desaparecer del salón.  Es que después de lo ocurrido en Hong Kong, años atrás, era la única manera que ha tenido contacto con su hija.

Momentos después, Tomoyo elegante aun con aquellos rasgos juveniles pero maduros, ingresaba por la puerta.- ¿Aquí estás? ¿Qué hacías? Se nos hace tarde...tenemos que recibir a Sakura en el aeropuerto...

Eriol, mecánicamente se puso de pie, y no mencionó nada de lo hablado con Salia.  Y es que, cada vez que se lo narraba a Tomoyo, esta se ponía a llorar. Y no quería hacerle sufrir mas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_"La culpa es algo que vive en nosotros. Hagamos el bien o hagamos el mal.  Siempre hay un por ciento de culpa en nosotros.  Cuando negamos algo, cuando mentimos, cuando hacemos el mal.  Siempre hay culpa. Pero la pregunta mas correcta sería ¿Incluso cuando hacemos el bien?"-_deteniéndose de escribir.

-¿Vienes o te quedas?- preguntaba una joven a la chica. .- decídete...

Analizándolo unos instantes dijo- Estaré de vuelta para cuando regresen...tengo que llevar esto a la universidad...

-Estudias demasiado...- dijo la chica sonriéndole.

-Cuando se tiene una segunda oportunidad, tienes que aprovecharla al máximo...

-Eres una tonta...- dijo la chica.

-Y tu eres igual a tu padre- sonriéndole- ya vete o llegarán tarde...- la chica se despidió cerrando la puerta de la casa momentos después.  Pudo ver desde la ventana un coche que esperaba en la entrada de la residencia.  Marchándose ese, atrás le seguía la limosina de los Hiraguizagua. 

Sonrió hasta que perdió de vista a los vehículos.  Dio a la tecla de salvar y momentos después, salía en su coche a la universidad.  Vestía un traje bastante conservador. Chaqueta deportiva de color verde y pantalones a juego.  Salía de la facultad de ciencias, cuando se encontró con unos amigos. Pero no se quedó a charlar.  Prefirió pasear y terminó en el parque cerca de la primaria Tomoeda. Sonrió al ver los recuerdos de aquel lugar.

De pronto imágenes vinieron a su cabeza.  No recordaba mucho.  Casi nada, era increíble.  Para ser alguien que se salvó de tal catástrofe aun sus imágenes eran algo borrosas. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_-resolveremos esto a mi manera.- dijo Sasha Li con el báculo en su mano.  Apuntándole a sus enemigos. Su energía se intensificaba. Ahora aun mas, con su padre y su amigo, fuera del peligro._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres mocosa?- dijo Hibari también intensificando sus poderes.  Trató de lastimarla con un encantamiento, pero este rebotó el escudo que protegía a la elegida Li. esta sonrió algo decepcionada._

_-No te sorprendas- dijo Sasha a Hibari. – esto tiene que terminar ahora... y me encargaré de que así sea... en ese momento el báculo emitía un poderoso rayo de luz cegador, el cual también rodeaba a la joven Li._

_-¿Qué tratas de hacer niña?- preguntaba Shemyuki. Atacándola con sus mejores golpes pero era inútil. Estos rebotaban._

_-La magia de Hien- dijo Hibari con temor.- por supuesto... es su nieta...- sintiendo aquella magia tan poderosa que la introdujo en aquel mundo del cual se liberó casi un año atrás.- Piensa matarnos con el mismo poder, usándose a si misma, como el detonador.- dando unos pasos atrás._

_La luz se volvía cada vez mas cegadora. En esos momentos Sasha tenía sus ojos cerrados pero observó imágenes de un pasado que ella no existía.  Pudo ver a una chica como ella, abriendo un libro mágico. Pudo ver a Kero. Pudo ver a un chico también. Lo identificó.  Las imágenes pasaban como rayo pero podía saber quienes eran ellos. Vio a Touya G. No, no era Touya G.  Este sujeto usa gafas... es... Eriol Hiraguizagua.  Vio imágenes una detrás de otras.  Pudo ver el juicio.  A Yue. A su padre junto a su madre.  Vio el enfrentamiento de lo que parecía Eriol contra Sakura y Shaoran.  Pudo ver a Yue y Kero ingresando en el báculo mágico. A sus padres juntos. Sus padres mas adultos ya.  Pudo ver a su madre, y a su padre, contrayendo matrimonio. Vio a los Hiraguizagua.  En ese momento su vestuario fue reemplazado por una  túnica tan brillante y clara como el poder que emanaba de ella. _

_-Madre... padre...  – observando las imágenes- los amo...- viendo imágenes mas recientes- su nacimiento. La felicidad de Shaoran Li de tener a Sasha en sus brazos cuando era una nena.  También vio el futuro.  Vio a un pequeño de ojos verdes- mi hermanito...- sonriendo- si siempre será varón..._

_En ese momento, el poder se incrementa tanto como si fuera la energía de 10 bombas fabricadas por el hombre. No quedará nada.  .- le dejaré un futuro tranquilo a aquellos a quienes amo- pensó la joven Li- dame el poder suficiente para acabar con esto..._

_"No te preocupes Sasha"- dijo una voz-"Siempre estaré contigo".- era la voz de Justicia._

_Después de eso, no se sabe que pasó. Recordaba gritos desgarradores.  De pronto estaba en un espacio vacío, sin forma.  Sin luz.  Se abrazaba a ella misma. Se encontraba tan ligera.  Tan tranquila.  Sin preocupación alguna._

_-¿Esto es morir?- preguntó ella en su mente.  Estaba aferrada de sus piernas.  Se encontraba tan apacible y tranquila._

_-¿Acaso quieres morir?- preguntó una voz en la distancia._

_-Soy el arma y el instrumento- dijo Sasha sin abrir los ojos y sin mover los labios- Mi muerte es para detener el mañana que se aproximaba._

_-Pero, lo has logrado- dijo la voz._

_-Si lo hice- dijo la pequeña- pero, tenía que pasar así ¿O me equivoco? _

_-Si y no- dijo la voz- rescribiste tu propio destino- provenía de todas partes. – pero ¿Acaso quieres morir?_

_-No lo se- dijo Sasha- Quiero estar con mis amigos, con mis padres, con mis hermanos.. quiero ver nacer a mi hermanito... – pensándolo unos instantes- ¿Siempre podré visitarlos, no?_

_-Lo siento- dijo la voz- pero.... no te será permitido..._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Por que el pasado nos persigue... lamentablemente esta historia que has escrito te cazará por el resto de tu vida. A donde vayas, no podrás recordar quien fuiste y que harás..._

_-Pero ¿Por qué no?_

_-Por que es necesario para que el mal no te persiga... has sido alguien tan útil e importante para la sobre vivencia del hombre y la existencia del ser humano, en lugar de que, el mundo sea infestado de demonios y criaturas en donde la oscuridad venciera a la Luz. Hiciste un buen trabajo._

_-Pero...- decía la pequeña-_

_-Alguien ha reescrito por ti, tu futuro..._

_-¿Que quieres decir?_

_-Solo lo que tu desees en estos momentos, rescribirá tu mañana.  Pero estará en ti, en tu interior, hacerlo que cada día sea mejor..._

_-¿Quién tendrá ahora el poder que he usado?_

_-Eso también dependerá de ti- dijo la voz haciéndose cada vez mas lejana y tenue- pero suerte..._

_-Espera- quedándose ella completamente sola.- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_

_En ese momento, sintió nuevamente aquel vacío que le rodeaba.  La soledad y la oscuridad que era rota con su propio brillo era lo que le iluminaba._

_No sabe cuanto tiempo duró así. Vio un brillo de color rojizo. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo observando aquel brillo.  Pero para verlo, no necesitaba abrir los ojos. Podía sentirlo. De un momento a otro escuchó voces conocidas en la distancia.  Escuchaba voces.  Cerca y lejos.  Sollozos. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella?_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Bienvenidos- decía Tomoyo cuando divisó a su prima y a su esposo acompañados de los demás.  Mas atrás de la señora Hiraguizagua, estaban los Kinomoto esperándoles también, acompañados de TG, Azalia y ...

-Kinad- dijo Yuin acercándose a la joven y abrazándole soltando todo su equipaje.

Touya trató de agarrar a su hija, pero fue en vano. La joven no pudo ser alcanzada gracias a la agilidad de su madre quien pudo detener a su esposo mientras sonreía ante la tierna imagen de la joven parejita.    

-¿cómo están todos?- dijo Tomoyo saludando a cada uno- ¿Cómo les va?

-Bien-dijo Shaoran buscando a alguien entre la multitud pero no era el único.

-No vino- dijo Tomoyo- tuvo una emergencia en la universidad. Estará para la cena en la casa...

Todos después de llevar cada uno sus equipajes, habían coches dispuestos en la entrada del aeropuerto para llevar a los Hiraguizagua, los Li y los Kinomoto a una fiesta de bienvenida que estaba siendo dispuesta en la residencia de los primeros.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Entregando su articulo en la universidad, fue acorralada por sus compañeros de clase.

-Hola- decía una chica llamada Suzume- ¿No vendrás con nosotros a la disco?

-Hoy no puedo- dijo la joven sonriéndole – tengo que estar en casa para la hora de la cena... ¡¡Y ya estoy bastante tarde!!!

-Es cierto- dijo otro de los jóvenes- nos dijiste que hoy venían tus parientes de Hong Kong ¿No? ¿no estás asustada???

Suzume dijo con picardía.- pero si no es por sus parientes- sonriéndole a la joven Li- sino quien viene con ellos...

La joven se fue del lugar mientras los comentarios por parte de Suzume Terada continuaban en su mejor auge. Esa chica no tenía nada de tímida.  No era como el director de la secundaria en Tomoeda quien era su padre.

Llegó al parque pingüino. Le gustaba el caminar.  Ya era el atardecer.  Como había pasado el tiempo.  En un momento, era considerada muerta.  No recordando mucho de cómo llegó al jardín de su casa.  Después de dos meses, toma la decisión mas importante de su vida, pero eso, involucraba, dejarlo a él allá. Pero ante todo... ¿Cómo logró salvarse de su destino?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

***-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Un joven por fin a solas en los jardines miraba al lago. La luna se reflejaba en su superficie e iluminaba parte del jardín y mas donde él se encontraba. Estaba en la base de aquel árbol donde en una noche como esa, la conoció.  La llamó chimpancé.   Sonrió al recordar el inusitado encuentro de ambos jóvenes.   Y ahora, ella, no estaba.  Una lagrima rodó de sus ojos y  que quitó de su mejilla con su mano lo hicieron volver a la realidad, pero solo por unos momentos._

_-¿Cómo lo permití? ¿cómo dejé que me atrapara y me sacará de allí? Ella, necesitaba ayuda... ¿pero que rayos digo? ¿por qué me importa lo que le haya pasado? – en ese momento la risa de la joven y sus ojos verdes vinieron a su mente._

_-Oye- dijo Touya G.  Detrás de él y sorprendiéndolo- ¿Estás bien?- tocando su hombro.  Ambos vestían ropa de luto típicos de Hong Kong. _

_-Si... ¿Qué quieres?- no mirándole a los ojos.  _

_-Eh... ahora que estaba Yuin desempacando, encontró esto- mostrándole un libro negro- no tuvo el corazón de mostrárselo a la señora Li.  Todos lo chicos, de todas maneras, estamos en la casa de los Tukishiro. Y entonces... decidimos que..._

_-No quiero tu simpatía... puedes hacer lo que quieras con ese diario...- no observándolo ni tomándolo de las manos del sujeto._

_-No es mi decisión- dijo Touya G. Molesto.  –por alguna razón que desconozco... mi prima te estimaba...- aquí Hotaru lo observó con incredulidad._

_-¿Qué te hace decir eso? Si te refieres al beso de aquella noche... fue una estupidez..._

_-No lo digo por eso...- dijo Touya G.  .- mira una cosa niño:  En realidad, le iba a dar el diario al señor Li, pero creo que tu, debes tenerlo... después de todo, creo que te ganaste su respeto y admiración. No te lo iba a dar pero...- colocándolo en sus manos- por lo que parece, estaba dirigido a ti al final...- separándose del joven, comenzó su retirada nuevamente a un lado del jardín, dejando a Hotaru con el diario en las manos._

_Lo miró curiosamente.  Guardándolo para que nadie de los Li lo observara con aquel objeto personal de su hija, se dirigió a su recamara.  _

_La casa estaba sumida en la mas profunda tristeza y en silencio.  Tantas personas perdieron su vida en aquel lugar. Pero creía que, los mas afectados eran los Li.  Después de todo, Shaoran Li perdió a su hija primogénita y a su madre.  Pasaba con profundo silencio por aquellos pasillos cuyo aroma de incienso esa notable.  Cuando llegó a su alcoba, cerró la puerta. _

_Osamu no estaba.  Estaba reunido con los demás en la casa de Tukishiro.  Ese lugar se había convertido en la alcoba de los chicos. Todos dormían allí.   Incluso Kinad y Yuin dormían allí en la alcoba del segundo.  Yuin le había dejado su cama a ella y a Azalia. Los demás dormían en colchas y almohadones colocados en el suelo. Simplemente no querían molestar a los Li y los Kinomoto además de los Hiraguizagua en esos momentos.  Por otro lado, se sentían tan unidos unos con otros, que la casa Tukishiro se había vuelto un refugio, un santuario para los jóvenes. _

_Miró aquel diario unos instantes.  Lo recordó.  Ella escribía en aquel diario todo el día o en todo caso, cuando descansaban, ella escribía.   Pasaba pagina tras pagina.  Encontraba muchas ideas y análisis hecho por la joven Li acerca de quienes le rodeaban. Ahí encontró los comentarios acerca de su tío Touya y su Prima Kinad.  Sus dudas, sus inquietudes.  Se adelantó un poco mas.  Hablaba de personas que no conocía; pensaba que, eran compañeros de clase.  _

_Continuó pasando paginas.  Llegó a las mas recientes, Díaz antes de su secuestro. Hacía comentarios de las habilidades de su primo Touya G.  De lo  conquistador de Osamu aunque Touya no se quedaba detrás.  De lo perezosa de Nakuru y lo glotón de Kero.  Hablaba de la llegada de Kinad al grupo y como ella narraba que dejó una carta activada y con su apariencia.  Incluso decía que, cuando su tío Touya se enterara iba a explotar. Cuando se fijó en la siguiente pagina, se sorprendió por lo que decía._

_"De todos nosotros, el mas calificado para ser elegido es Hotaru.  Tiene tantos conocimientos de magia y artes marciales que yo creí capaces.  Aunque no me sorprende. No por menos estaría en la casa.  Se que mi padre entrenaba a Touya G. A lo mejor, la llegada de Hotaru no es coincidencia y lo entrenará para el Concilio... debí hacerle caso aquellos primeros días estando juntos en la casa que me dijo que no tenía aptitudes para esto.  Él debe de ser el elegido, no yo.  Si no fuese mi padre, quien esa demonio se llevó consigo, creo que le hubiera entregado todo a él.  Él no comete errores.  Es perfecto.  En todo sentido de la palabra.  Además de que.. me agrada mucho- aquí Hotaru abrió los ojos mas aun, sorprendido.- Me dijo que no soy torpe... me lo ha dicho, pero es tan tierno ahora que lo conozco.  Tengo un gran respeto por él. Solo espero que, algún día, sea tan buena como él."_

_Aquí cerró el diario.  No se percató que, unas lagrimas rozaban por su mejilla.  Las limpiaba sucesivamente. – No soy mejor que quien sacrifica su vida... ella era perfecta... ojalá que algún día, me perdone. _  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Hemos llegado- dijo Touya G. Que venía con Kinad, Yuin, Cathy, el joven y Osamu en el coche. 

-Residencia Hiraguizagua- decía en un letrero a la puerta y que Yuin leía- Hace cinco años que no regresábamos...-observó por unos instantes a Kinad (quien llevaba a Gali en sus piernas en esos momentos) y se sonrojó.  La chica estaba mas hermosa que nunca y lo que llevaba puesto la ponía aun mas atractiva.

 Touya G. Observaba por el retrovisor aquello.   Sonrió recordando aquel incidente cinco años antes.  Vaya si fue un problema todo aquello.  Después observó a su hermana quien le coqueteaba descaradamente a Osamu, a pesar de que era algo mayor que él.  Después pensó a quienes venían en unos coches mas atrás.  Su rostro se endureció.  Sabía porque de la visita siete años después.  Sabía lo que ocurría.  Le dolía.  Tal vez, había sido mas hermano de su prima que cualquier otra cosa.  Recordaba lo ocurrido siete años antes.  Descendieron de los coches, siendo recibidos por los sirvientes de la residencia.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Sus hermanas, Azalia y Cathy estaban sentadas delante de él. Estaban en una de las salas que no fueron destruidas en la casa Li. Esa sala tenía un retrato de la primogénita Li, incienso y dos velas encendidas, delante de este.  Habían pasado casi tres semanas y aun, el ambiente era silencioso y pesado. Todas las hermanas de Shaoran estaban hospedadas en Hong Kong.  Los que se encontraban fuera del país mandaron su apoyo y simpatía mas sus condolencias  a los Li por la muerte de la primogénita. _

_Eran las seis de la tarde y los grillos de la laguna comenzaban a cantar.  No decían una sola palabra.  Delante de ellos y acomodado en un sillón estaba su padre.  Frente a este estaba Shaoran Li, quien permanecía serio ante todo lo ocurrido días antes.  Sakura no estaba presente en esos momentos.  No la culpaba.  Después de todo, suponía que, perder una hija era lo mas doloroso que podría ocurrirle a cualquier madre.  Después pensó de que, se trataba de su prima. La prima cual él adoraba tanto y sobreprotegía de aquel chico.  Daría en esos momentos, todo lo que él poseía en Japón, en su hogar por tenerla a su lado._

_En un momento, la puerta del salón se abrió, pasando por ella alguien que el conocía.  Venía con su madre. El paso que adquirió su hermana era decidido aunque podía percatar tanta tristeza en su mirada. Tanto arrepentimiento._

_Salia se quedó de pie en medio de ellos.  Era observada por cada uno de ellos.  Tomoyo, tomó asiento al lado de Eriol. Shaoran observaba detenidamente a la joven de pie delante de él.  El salón estuvo en silencio por dos minutos.  Como su madre les dijo a los chicos, para poder estar presentes allí, tenían que guardar silencio. Shaoran observaba a la joven y pidiendo la palabra comenzó a hablarle a la joven._

_-Lo que cometiste, es considerado bajo las leyes del Concilio, como alta traición.  Lo sabes.- ella lo observaba- Tanto como tu padre, tiene conocimientos de las leyes,  al cual he puesto al tanto de tan alta acusación y de las consecuencias... sin embargo- el corazón de Touya G, latía aceleradamente. Era comprensible. Después de todo, era su hermana.  Cathy también estaba inquieta.  Azalia aun era algo pequeña para comprender lo que ocurría ahí.- eres la hija de mi mejor amigo y considerando que el Concilio, por intervención de mi parte, no sabe la relación tuya con los ataques..._

_-No señor Li.- dijo Salia interrumpiéndole.  Esto sorprendió a los presentes- soy culpable.  Agradezco su intervención pero ¿Cómo declararme inocente si en mi interior, me siento tan culpable?_ comenzando unas lagrimas a rodar por sus mejillas- tengo 13 años pero lo que he hecho debe de ser considerando como la culpable de todo lo que ha ocurrido.  Tal vez en mi culpa esté, que usted ya no tenga a su hija a su lado...- mirándole a los ojos- Amaba a Sasha.  Era mi mejor amiga, pero ... todo  lo ocurrido me hizo olvidar ese hecho.  Le agradezco tanto a su hija.  Ella me cambió. Ella me obsequió aquel poco de humanidad que me fue arrebatado. Pero antes de eso, cometí todo aquello..._

_-Pero no eres la única culpable- dijo su padre interviniendo- ¿Dónde está? Debería estar contigo..._

_-Le pedí que no lo hiciera... se que a tus ojos es culpable y que quisieras que desapareciera de mi vida, de mi corazón- observando a su padre.- Pero, no puedes impedir lo que pasó en el pasado... le he pedido que huyera... es lo mejor._

_-¿Lo amas?_

_-creía que no pensabas que conocía el amor... que estaba demasiado joven para saber esas cosas._

_-Dentro de esta habitación hay personas que saben que eso es, totalmente falso- dijo la melodiosa voz de su madre.- Tanto Shaoran como tu padre lo saben... pero lo que hiciste... _

_-Es imperdonable- dijo Salia.- Estoy dispuesta a cualquier consecuencia que ustedes decidan._

_-Cuando regresemos a casa...- dijo Eriol pero Salia interrumpió._

_-¿Regresamos?- intervino Salia._

_-Así es- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a su hija.- comenzaremos de nuevo... – abrazándole-  esperando que algún día, nos llegues a perdonar._

_-No voy a regresar a casa..._

_-¿Hija?- preguntó Tomoyo incrédula.  Eriol estaba sorprendido, al igual que los hermanos de la joven acusada._

_-No puedo volver- dijo Salia. –Señor Li – avanzando hasta el hombre y haciendo una reverencia dijo- permítame servirle en su casa.  Siento que le he quitado tanto, a usted, y a la señora Li.  Se que no llegarán a perdonarme.  Tal vez, nunca lo hagan, así como yo no me perdono, pero quisiera servirles. Como una manera de tratar de corregir los errores de mi pasado. _

_Tomoyo lloraba.  Cathy se acercó a su madre y la abrazó. Fue entonces, cuando escucharon una voz provenir de detrás de ellos._

_-No importa lo que hagas- era Sakura llorando y se apoyaba de la puerta- Jamás podrá regresarme a mi hija..._

_-¿Sakura?- dijeron Tomoyo y Shaoran.  Este ultimo se puso de pie y se acercaba a consolar a su esposa._

_-NO me toques- decía ella, luchando por separarse de los brazos de su esposo. Pero finalmente no pudo seguir luchando y se aferró para llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho. _

_-Si  pudiera cambiar mi lugar por el de Sasha lo haría- dijo Salia- Quisiera tener ese poder... pero no puedo... _

_-No me hables, por favor- dijo Sakura – pero no se cuanto tiempo me cueste perdonarte...-retirándose abrazado de su esposo._

_***** Esa noche *****_

_Lo tomó por los hombros y lo atestó contra la pared.  Cuando lo vio quiso matarle.  Después  de  todo, el era el responsable de todo lo que había pasado con su hermana.  Lo vio vagando por los pasillos de la casa, probablemente buscando a su hermana._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a volver aquí? ¿no crees que ya hiciste bastante?  
  
_

_-¿no crees acaso, que me siento culpable que todo esto, haya pasado? ¿no crees?_

_-No se que creer- aun aferrándolo con violencia- pero tengo ganas de matarte aquí y ahora... eres uno de ellos.    Por ti, mi hermana siente culpabilidad. No volverá a casa conmigo.  No nos quiere a su lado.  Por tu culpa mi prima está muerta...- girando la vista a otro lado-¿qué dices de eso eh?- aun sujetándolo con violencia._

_-No tengo nada que ver con la muerte de tu prima...- sin mirarle- no tengo que ver con eso..._

_-¿Cómo te atreves?- golpeándolo con su puño pero el demonio no se defendía.- ¿Qué sabes tu? ¿qué puedes saber?  ¿Cómo mi hermana, una persona tan dulce, inocente, pudo haberse fijado en una criatura tan fría y cruel como tu? ¿cómo? _

_-A mi no me ofendas..._

_-¡¡Te llamo como me venga en gana!!!- profirió.  Hizo eco en el pasillo- Eres un maldito..- apuntándole con el dedo- Si crees que mi hermana volverá a tu lado, estas equivocado.  Ella tiene sentimientos.  Que se los dio la persona mas importante en mi vida...- en su mirada se notaba dolor- pero claro ¿Qué sabes tu de eso? Usaste a mi hermana... tu no la amas, como ella cree ¿qué sabes tu del amor?_

_-Se lo suficiente para preocuparme por ella. Se lo suficiente, para haber intervenido delante de tu padre y de Li, para que la perdonasen... _

_-¡¡Mientes!!! Eres un mentiroso.- mirándole nuevamente con odio- Por ti, he perdido a dos personas irremplazables.  Por tu culpa y la de tus amigos.  Ahora una está con vida pero se arrepiente de ello.  Y la otra..._

_-No está muerta- dijo Goshe observándole.  Aquí Touya G. Lo observaba sorprendido._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó Incrédulo- ¿Qué has dicho?_

_-Que no está muerta- dijo y aprovechó ese momento para separarse de él. –Aun no, de todas maneras... y no totalmente muerta._

_-¿A que te refieres? – tomándolo ahora con mas fuerza por el cuello- ¿Qué rayos dices?_

_-Suéltame y te lo diré.- no confiaba en ese sujeto.  Lo odiaba. Pero lo que decía en esos momentos, era demasiado grande para ser una mentira. ¿en realidad ella, estaba con vida?_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-***

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Esa noche *-*-*-*-*-*-***

Esa noche en casa de los Hiraguizaguas era todo un evento social y al mismo tiempo, familiar.  La señora Sonomi, incluso estaba presente sonriente al lado de su esposo (segundo esposo).   Touya vigilaba como un halcón a Kinad y a Yuin (lamentablemente era tan buena su vigilancia y por parte de Sayuki, que no habían podido charlar a solas), Spinel observaba a Gali hacer movimientos de artes marciales.  Nakuru se encontraba presente junto a Yahico.  No estaban casados.  Disfrutaban de esa complicidad que ambos sentían pero lo notable era que, Yahico comenzaba a surgir señales de madurez  y de envejecer.  Los seres mágicos no envejecen pero si así lo desean, sus falsas identidades si envejecen, tal y como los demás. 

Meiling y Tai tenían que agarrar a su pequeña niña que tenía cierto apegue sentimental con Hien Li.  Por alguna extraña razón esa niña parecía mas hija de Meiling pero era adoptada.

-Muchas cosas han ocurrido- dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Shaoran mientras brindaban esa noche. 

-Creo que hemos tenido que crecer, continuar con nuestras vidas, aprendiendo de los errores y aprendiendo de nuestros hijos ¿No?

-Supongo que si- dijo Eriol – pero ¿A que precio? Mira a tu alrededor- observando a los jóvenes sonreír y brindar.  Otros, jugaban (los mas pequeños) mientras el pequeño Hien era observado por sus tías Meiling y Tomoyo, y por Sonomi y su esposo mientras demostraba lo bien que se le daban las artes marciales.- ellos pudieron como hicimos nosotros una vez, asegurarse su propio futuro...- dirigiendo su mirada a donde se encontraba su hijo observando por la ventana y a quien en ese momento, se acercaba Alina a su lado- ellos han podido con aquella responsabilidad que nosotros, alguna vez quisimos evitarles...pero siempre el destino "nuestro destino", es capaz de alcanzarnos.

Shaoran Li se quedó pensativo al escuchar estas palabras de los labios de su viejo amigo.  Parecía después de todo, que adquiría por primera vez aquella paz que necesitaba y aquellas pesadillas que aun invadían su mente cesarían finalmente.

En un momento dirigió su vista a donde estaba su esposa y sonrió al verla.  En verdad que Sakura no era aquella chiquilla que se casó con él. Ya era toda una señora y había demostrado ser, la responsable y correspondiente sucesora de Ieran Li, en la casa de Li.  Pero sus ojos verdes la delataban.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Sakura y Tomoyo (por señalización de esta observó a sus hijos que estaban de pie en la ventana)

-¿Tu que dices, Sakura?- preguntó la mujer- ¿Crees que hacen buena pareja?

-Tomoyo- decía la mujer- pero si tu hijo le lleva muchos años a Alina ¡¡¡Que ocurrencias las tuyas!!!

-Es bonito soñar- dijo la mujer Hiraguizagua- después de todo, Alina no es tan pequeña ya y si, Mi hijo le lleva muchos años... pero ... quisiera yo que se fijara en ella- Observando a su hijo y a Alina riendo en el alféizar de la ventana.  Parecía que, algo que ocurría afuera llamaba su atención.- además, él no ha tenido ninguna relación seria aquí en Japón.  Y para las vacaciones de verano, al igual que Cathy, siempre van a tu casa en Hong Kong.  Solo Azalia se queda conmigo...

-¿Hablando de todo, donde está?- buscando a la hija mas pequeña de su mejor amiga.

-Debe de estar con ...- observando a todas partes- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Pero Touya G y Alina se sonrieron pues eran junto Azalia, cómplices de lo que ocurría en las afueras, en el jardín.  Habían mandado a la joven para que grabara con la video cámara y les diera detalles de todo lo que ocurría. 

Y es que, Touya G. Aun no lo aceptaba pero no negaba que no había nadie mejor. En un momento a otro, observó a la joven a su lado. La verdad era que, ya no era una niña.  Y se llevaban de maravilla.  Pero ¿Qué significaba esto?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Momentos antes, alguien observaba en el jardín de la residencia Hiraguizagua.  En ese momento, había luna llena.  La luna era reflejada en las cristalinas aguas de la piscina.  Estaba pensativo recordando el pasado.  Recordando aquel pasado.  Pero no estaba solo. Alguien en esos momentos, que había llegado a la casa, le hacía compañía, pero en silencio.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Recordaba el joven como a las dos de la mañana en punto y sin poder conciliar el sueño alguien iba  y tocaba a la puerta de su habitación.   Pesadamente se puso de pie. Pensaba en un principio que era, Osamu.  Después de todo, imaginaba que el joven se había cansado de compartir la casa Tukishiro con los mas pequeños.  Solo él se quedaba en la casa Li a dormir con los adultos.  Cuando abrió la puerta, al principio no reconocía de quien se trataba.  Tuvo que frotarse el rostro y los ojos para creer lo que veía ._

_-¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó al joven Hiraguizagua._

_-¿Podemos pasar?.-señalando al interior._

_-¿Podemos?- preguntó el joven curioso._

_Fue ahí cuando vio que el joven Hiraguizagua no estaba solo. SU hermana Salia lo acompañaba.  También estaban Yue, Yuin, Kinad y ..._

_-¿TU?- preguntaba señalando al demonio._

_-Por favor- dijo Yue pidiendo un poco de cordura.- está bien... está de nuestro lado._

_Salia también se había puesto alerta para defender al joven a la primera señal de violencia en su contra._

_-Pasen- dijo dejando de interponerse entre la puerta y los seres.  Ellos pasaron y Hotaru cerró la puerta detrás de él.- ¿Qué pasa?- encendiendo la luz de la alcoba.- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-No vas a creer lo que estamos planeando- dijo Kinad emocionada ante la idea..._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- ahora, mas intrigado aun.  Toda la situación lo tenía curioso.  No en esos días era común ver la joven Kinomoto sonriendo o en todo caso, a la falsa identidad de Tukishiro, o en todo caso, a Goshe junto a Hiraguizagua._

_-Tenemos un plan para traerla de vuelta...- dijo Kinomoto emocionada._

_-Es imposible- dijo Hotaru mirándoles incrédulos- Vayan a dormir.  El cansancio los está afectando..._

_-Escuchame- dijo Touya G.  – no lo creía posible pero este sujeto- señalando a Goshe.- pudo verla..._

_-¿Dónde? ¿Antes de..._

_-No- dijo Goshe.- Ella para destruir a Hibari y a Shemyuki convocó un gran poder.. mas grande que todos nosotros.  Pero parece que el poder fue el suficiente para mantenerla viva pero dormida..._

_-Hablas tonterías- dijo Hotaru antes de que este terminara de contar- y ustedes, son unos ilusos por creerle a este sujeto..._

_-¡¡No miento!!- dijo Goshe.- Se que te interesa... sino, no hubieras podido dar con ella en esa ocasión... si pudiste una vez, lo podrás hacer ahora..._

_-Solo necesitamos abrir un portal- dijo Touya G._

_-¿Cómo haremos tal cosa?¿ que es un portal?- preguntó el joven._

_Es una puerta- respondió la joven Kinomoto.- No es difícil pero se requiere gran cantidad de magia..._

_-Y el portal no durará mucho abierto—dijo Yue- solo probablemente, tendrán una oportunidad para entrar, encontrarla y salir de allí._

_-¿Por qué no le contaron todo esto a los Li?- preguntó Hotaru._

_-Porque el señor Li no durará en matarlo desde que lo vea...- dijo Touya G. (no que no le gustara la idea) observando al sujeto al lado de su hermana._

_-¿Qué planean?_

_-que tu, junto a Touya G y Goshe... vayan por ella- dijo la joven Hiraguizagua._

_-¿Nosotros? ¿entrar con el a un portal? ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que el es el responsable de que en parte todo que ha pasado? ¿quieren pedirme que confíe en él?_

_-Así es- dijo Salia- es nuestra única esperanza para que Sasha vuelva..._

_Lo pensó dos minutos.  Estaban todos en silencio en la alcoba, finalmente dijo- Hagámoslo... ahora..._

_-Por supuesto- dijo Kinad- traeran a Sasha de vuelta..._

_-Pero ¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes?- señalando a Yuin, Yue y Salia._

_-Mi padre y yo somos en cierta forma bajo la influencia de la luna...-dijo Yuin- En los poderes de Kinad, su regente es también la luna y Touya G. Es descendiente de un hechicero de regente el sol. Tambien los poderes que usa son regentes del sol.  Sasha tiene poderes de la estrella.  Y tiene en su poder las carta de su madre además del talismán que tiene en su interior..._

_-Que de alguna manera, está conectado contigo- dijo Yue señalándolo._

_-Con todo el debido respeto pero... no estoy seguro que tengamos los talismanes en nuestro interior y aun no sabemos si ella lo tiene en su interior.._

_-Vale la pena intentarlo – dijo Yue.  Yuin asentía con el rostro- y no tenemos mucho tiempo..._

_-Así es como lo haremos: yo los cubriré... con mi carta Shield –dijo Kinad._

_-Yo llamaré a los poderes con esto- dijo Touya G. En ese momento el báculo de su padre hace presencia. _

_-Y yo otorgaré parte de mis poderes para abrir el portal..- dijo Yue- tu tendrás que hacer de tu parte y tratar de sentir la presencia del Primer Talismán.  Cuando lo encuentres, encontraremos a Sasha._

_-Pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?-preguntó Hotaru._

_Goshe dijo-Será sencillo una vez todos los poderes de todos ustedes se conecten.  Haremos un circulo.-en ese momento, Tomó a Salia de la mano y Yuin hizo lo mismo con la del juntándola con la de la joven Hiraguizagua.  Del otro lado, Kinad tomando la de Touya G.  Este tomó la de Hotaru y Yue cerró el circulo.  _

_-llama a tu Shield Kinad- dijo Yue. Ante esto, la joven activó su carta Shield a su alrededor._

_-Listo- y surgiéndole una gota dijo- Espero que mi padre no se percate.. me matará._

_Yuin apretó su mano en señal de simpatía y le sonrió sutilmente.  Ella respondió a su sonrisa._

_-Bien, ahora concéntrense. –dijo Goshe.- piensen en la joven Li. Cierren sus ojos.  Piensen en su sonrisa, en la energía que proviene de ella.  Su cálido ser.   Su forma física.  Su forma de actuar.  Su voz.  Hotaru piensa como se siente ella con el talismán dentro._

_Sin ninguno de ellos percatarse, pues tenían los ojos cerrados, unas líneas brillantes proveniente de cada uno de ellos, se fusionaban en el centro de aquel circulo.  También los conectaba a ellos de lado a lado.  Un viento fuerte comenzó a sentirse en el interior de la habitación. Pensaron que pasarían unos instantes cuando escucharon la voz de Yue._

_-abran los ojos- dijo el guardián.  Cuando lo hicieron la luz en el interior de la habitación era demasiado brillante.  Tuvieron que parpadear un par de veces, para adaptar su visión a la gran cantidad de energía brillante. _

_-¡¡Vaya que si somos buenos!!- dijo Kinad cubriéndose parcialmente sus ojos.  Observaba en ese momento a su lado –Miren...- señalando al centro del circulo.- Es una especie de ola variable..._

_-¿Una que?? –preguntó Touya G._

_-La puerta está abierta...- dijo Salia.- Es hora..._

_-Hotaru... – dijo Yue- mira a ver si sientes la presencia de Sasha que provenga de ahí._

_Hotaru avanzó un par de pasos y extendió su mano al portal.   Se concentró.  Por los primeros instantes no podía sentir nada.  Era extraño. No sentía nada en esos primeros momentos.  Concentrándose aun mas, sintió algo cálido y tibio que podía percibir al otro lado. De un momento a otro, sintió como si algo o alguien lo llamase. Se concentró lo suficiente y por un instante, pareciendo un segundo, escuchó una voz llamándole en la distancia._

_-Siento algo... es algo cálido y está en estos momentos agotándose...- en ese momento lo comprendió. _

_-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Yue al ver su rostro._

_-Está... muriendo...- dijo el joven.- Se siente como la vida se escapa..._

_-¿Qué estás esperando?- preguntó Kinad con esa voz que la distinguía de ser la hija de Touya Kinomoto- ¿Una invitación, acaso?? ¡¡Traigan a mi prima!!!- empujando en esos momentos a Touya G. También- Y no regresen sin ella._

_Hotaru no miró nuevamente al grupo detrás de él. Ingresó a aquel portal y desapareció de la vista de los demás. Detrás de él, ingresó Touya G. Quien dijo- Traten de mantenerlo abierto lo mas que puedan..._

_En ese momento, la puerta detrás de ellos se abre de repente, observando de quien se trataba._

_-¿Van por ella?- preguntó Hiraguizagua observando a su hijo.  Este asintió con el rostro y Eriol sonrió.  Afirmando con su cabeza daba su aprobación para que el joven ingresara. Este entró, desapareciendo de la vista de su hermana, su padre y los demás. _

_Eriol podía percibir que su hija Salia y aquel sujeto mantenían aquella puerta abierta con sus propios poderes. _

_Yuin estaba ingresando cuando una voz lo hizo voltearse._

_-Oye- dijo Kinad acercándose y besándole en la mejilla. El joven se sonrojó hasta mas no poder y agregó sonriéndole- Mas vale que regresen- apretando su mano en señal de simpatía.- ¿de acuerdo?- y sonriéndole._

_No le respondió con su voz, pero aquello que la joven hizo, le dio fuerzas de mas para encaminarse hasta la puerta de aquel portal e ingresar en el sin mirar atrás._

_Una vez, ella ingresó, Goshe todo sudado debido a la gran cantidad de magia que eso requería agregó_ Ahora nuestra misión es mantenerlo abierto- observando a Kinad, Yue y Salia._

_Eriol estaba sorprendido por la gran cantidad de magia que su propia hija drenaba para que aquella misión tuviese éxito._

_Tanto Yuin, como Hotaru y Touya G, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ingresaron.  Solo seguían a Hotaru pues este parecía que sabía de donde provenía aquel poder que sentía.  No avanzaron mucho en aquel vacío espacio y oscuro cuando divisaron una esfera que brillaba en aquel espacio oscuro._

_-Es allí- dijo el joven guiando a los demás._

_-¿Aquello?- preguntó Touya G. Incrédulo. Parecía que aquella esfera estuviera a unos pies de ellos, dado el tamaño y que allí por lo que parecía la distancia no era medida o todo lo que se veía cerca en realidad estaban lejos.  Yuin trajo ese punto a ellos cuando llevaban un rato caminando y mientras mas se acercaban (supuestamente) a la esfera, parecía que nunca la tocarían o en todo caso, que no era lo que aparentaba._

_Fue cuando Touya G, observó su reloj.  Incrédulo, agregó a sus amigos- No lo van a creer...pero... no hay tiempo..._

_Deteniéndose Yuin lo observó Mientras Hotaru deteniéndose también no perdía de vista aquella esfera.  Le daba la impresión que cada vez que se acercaban, mas cerca estaban de ella._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Yuin observando la esfera y luego a su amigo._

_-Mira mi reloj- mostrándoselo- la manecilla de los segundos no se mueve..._

_-¡¡Es imposible!!- dijo el joven Tukishiro- El tiempo tiene que moverse.. es lógico. Es normal.  Es científicamente imposible que el tiempo no se mueva... no es posible._

_Touya G. Se sonrió sarcásticamente y agregó- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó días atrás? Salvaste a Kinad cuando unas alas surgieron de tu espalda ¿O me dirás que eso si es posible?_

_-Estamos mas cerca- dijo Hotaru observándoles con aquellos ojos grises.- tenemos que seguir caminando..._

_No saben cuanto tiempo mas caminaron hasta que estuvieron frente a frente a una esfera brillante de su tamaño._

_-Es esto ¿No? – mientras la rodeaban._

_-Eso parece- dijo Hotaru observándole- la energía de Sasha proviene de aquí..._

_-¿Ahora, que? ¿La liberamos?_

_-¿Cómo? Y aun si lo logramos ¿Qué nos dirá que no lastimaremos a Sasha?- preguntó Yuin._

_Los tres jóvenes se cruzaron de brazos y analizaban cada uno de sus movimientos.  EN un momento a otro, el brillo de aquella esfera, aumentaba y disminuía paulatina y constantemente, como si siguiera un ritmo, un latir. _

_-¿Qué hace?- preguntó Yuin- ¿Va a explotar?_

_-No... está latiendo- dijo Hotaru tocándola por primera vez.  Al tocarla sintió aquella calidez aun mas intensa._

_Touya G. También lo imitó y pudo sentirlo.  Yuin los observaba a ambos.  Abriendo los ojos el joven Hiraguizagua dijo- es ella...- Hotaru también abrió los ojos- Tenemos que sacarla de aquí..._

_-No sabemos que la mantiene así, en el interior de eso..._

_-Es parecido a la misma esfera que nos rodeó cuando salimos de aquel lugar.. ella nos sacó de aquel lugar..._

_Entonces fue cuando Yuin comprendió- Lo tengo... es la carta escudo..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Son las cartas de la señora Sakura... ellas son las que la protegen..._

_-Pero no tienen porque protegerla mas.- dijo Hotaru – ya estamos aquí... pueden liberarla..._

_-Por lo que parece, las cartas tienen la misión de protegerla, porque saben que para la señora Sakura, es una de las personas mas importantes... por eso, tal vez, no murió pero sigue aquí... _

_-¿Cómo la liberaremos?_

_-Tengo una idea- dijo Yuin, en ese momento, unas alas hermosas  y blancas salieron en su espalda.- Iré por la señora Sakura.- Comenzando a agitar sus alas.- Ustedes quédense aquí y protéjanla... Volveré tan pronto como pueda...- Alejándose de los jóvenes._

_-¿Sabes acaso a donde vas?_

_Volteándose a sus amigos, dijo- Claro que si... – sonriéndoles- siento la energía de Kinad y de mi padre... solo traten de soportar hasta que vuelva..._

_-¡¡No tardes mucho!!- dijo Touya G- no sabemos cuanto soportará mas mi hermana y ese sujeto- viéndole perderse en la oscuridad y como todo comentario dijo- Alguien parece que está enamorado..._

_-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Hotaru algo nervioso._

_-Yuin- señalando detrás de ellos- está enamorado de Kinomoto... ¿Tu que creías?_ ¬¬__

_-Yo?? Nada...  //O//__//O///_

_-_¬¬#...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Hola...—dijo la joven acercándose  y sacando al joven de sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos-lamento haberme tardado... pero me distraje y cuando me di cuenta ya era tardisímo...- ella estaba con un sutil tono rosa en sus mejillas. – lo siento...

-No importa- dijo el sujeto sacando las manos de sus bolsillos.  Estaban a un par de pies de distancia del uno y del otro.- yo también pienso mucho estos días...

-¿Cómo está la fiesta?- señalando detrás de ella.

-¿Aun no has entrado?- preguntaba el joven sorprendido- La ultima vez que tu padre te vio fue cinco años atrás...eres muy apegada con tu padre... ¿Por qué no has entrado?

-Es complicado... pero mas que todo, estoy algo nerviosa...

La vio vestir un hermoso conjunto de dos piezas.  Su cabello estaba cayendo graciosamente como cascada de tono café con mechones unos mas claros que otros en sus hombros y se deslizaban para caer unos cuantos en su pecho. La brisa suave y fresca le movían aquellos mechones graciosamente.  Sus ojos verdes contrarrestaban con aquella mirada de aun de una chiquilla, pero destacando sus facciones ya un poco mas adultas.

-Nerviosa ¿De que? 

-Tienes razón-dijo ella observando a la luna. Llevaba en su cuello la cadena con la llave de las Sakura Cards. Cruzándose de brazos agregó- pero como dices, la ultima vez que vi a mis padres fue cinco años y siete atrás... pero yo tomé la decisión de venir aquí... a Japón... 

-Nunca comprendo porque lo hiciste...- ella sonrió mirándole.

-Fue simple: me trajiste de vuelta- soltando sus manos y entrelazándolas con las de él-  cuando volví mi padre me quería entrenar... pero yo me negué ¿Puedes creerlo? Negarme después de todo, yo era la que pedía antes de todo esto... de todo aquello, una oportunidad por demostrar que era la mejor.  Pero algo me decía que mi vida no sería solo eso... sería algo mas, mucho mas... por eso vine a Japón con los Hiraguizaguas y mi Tío Touya.- Y sonriéndole aun mas agregó- hice bien... me he dado cuenta de que, aquí he podido ayudar y trazarme el camino que quiero... aquel camino que no hubiera logrado quedándome en Hong Kong... y bajo la mirada del Concilio... –Y sacando la lengua de manera traviesa- Además ¿Te hubieras imaginado que alguien ambicioso hubiera detectado el primer Talismán allá en Hong Kong? Esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales me fui.- sacudiendo su cabeza dijo- ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?

-te Extrañaba- dijo el como toda respuesta..- La ultima vez que vine, cinco años atrás.. me fui porque tenía una misión que cumplir... pero no quería irme... no quería irme y dejarte... te extrañé mucho.

La chica sonrió sutilmente y abrazándole, agregó con profunda emoción- Te extrañé también...

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

-¿Sakura? ¿Que te pasa_?_- preguntaba su amiga de toda una vida al verla tan alejada de la realidad.

-Nada, solo pensando...como casi la pierdo...

-Pero tu la salvaste- dijo Tomoyo.  Ambas observaban fotografías que la señora Hiraguizagua conservaban en donde se podían observar a sus hijos junto a la joven Li. –Piénsalo... esa noche, salvaste a tu hija... 

En esos momentos las mentes de ambas mujeres iban a aquel pasado de siete años atrás....

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

****

_Eriol iba corriendo a la alcoba de Sakura y Shaoran. Tocó a la puerta constantemente hasta que ambos despertaron.  Shaoran observaba a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos._

_-¿qué ocurre?_

_Eriol iba a hablar cuando es Yue quien venía por el pasillo detrás de él retira a Li de la puerta para pasar donde su ama._

_Eriol explica mientras Yue despertaba en su totalidad a Sakura  y le explica en voz baja lo que ocurre.- No vas a creer esto, pero Yuin, mi hijo y Hotaru, han encontrado a Sasha..._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntaba el hombre sin tener sorpresa en su expresión- ¿De que hablas?_

_-Es una historia larga... pero por lo que parece, la carta Shield  mantiene a tu hija protegida y en un estado de profundo sueño... por lo que parece, también la protege y evitó que muriese, pero ellos no pueden desactivar a Shield.. solo Sakura puede..._

_En ese momento ve a la mujer avanzando y cubriéndose con una bata sobre la ropa de dormir._

_-¿Sakura?- preguntó Li._

_-Si es cierto lo que me dice- señalando a Yue y con una sonrisa en sus labios-podré traer a mi nena a casa Shaoran, A nuestra hija- Abrazándole y sonriendo._

_-Vamos entonces- dijo Li abrazando a su esposa mientras avanzaban a paso acelerado y Yue y Eriol dirigiéndoles en los oscuros pasillos hasta el salón donde los jóvenes mantenían aun a duras fuerzas el portal abierto. Kero detectó la magia, al igual que Spinel Sun. Ambos estaban  observando todo aquello, sorprendidos._

_Viendo que mágicamente agotados, Goshe y Salia era quienes mantenían el portal abierto, Li dijo a su amigo.- Vamos  ayudarles...- Kinad estaba sentada agotada. Había relevado a Salia pero esta tomó nuevamente su lugar. En ese momento Shaoran y Eriol llamaron a sus poderes.  Kinad no se quiso quedar sin hacer nada y también se unió a ellos, en ese instante, el portal se abrió mucho mas que cuando estaban instante antes._

_-Entraré contigo Sakura- dijo Kero transformándose en Keroberos.  Yuin avanzó también._

_-Será mejor que te quedes- le dijo Sakura al pequeño. Este negaba con la cabeza._

_-Tengo que guiarla...- ingresando sin esperar respuesta._

_-Traeré a nuestra hija, lo prometo- dijo Sakura también ingresando. Finalmente Keroberos ingresó._

_-Está oscuro...-dijo Keroberos al entrar._

_-Es la presencia de la carta escudo- dijo Sakura leyendo esa energía. – Y proviene de aquel punto de luz..._

_-Ese punto de luz, es donde está Sasha- dijo Yuin- en su interior.- Pero tenemos que apresurarnos o nos quedaremos aquí... A Sasha la protege la carta, pero no sabemos que pasará con nosotros una vez el portal cierre.  _

_Comenzaron  avanzar a paso a apresurado..._

_-¿oyes eso?-preguntó Hotaru mirando atrás._

_-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Touya G._

_-Se escuchan pasos..._

_-Oye- dijo Hiraguizagua- Mi prima es lo mas importante para mi... después de mis hermanas...- Sonriendo y mirando aquella esfera.- La protejo mucho y la molesto también...  no se porque siento que debo actuar de esta manera.. pero la quiero mucho... creo que, después de tanto tiempo conociéndola.. es alguien especial ¿Sabes?_

_-Creo que no se a que te refieres- dijo Hotaru- mi única conexión con personas de mi edad, en todo este tiempo ha sido Osamu.  Él era mi único amigo. Después, los conocí a todos ustedes..._

_-Si ¿pero me negarás que algo sientes? _

_-No lo negaré- dijo Hotaru- me simpatiza... y ella piensa que soy perfecto... no lo soy. _

_Touya G. Guardó silencio en esos momentos.  Escucharon una voz que decía en la distancia y detrás de ellos- ¡¡Oigan chicos!! Estamos aquí... –revelándose ante sus ojos tres figuras que mientras se acercaban se veía mas clara.  En ese momento, la energía concentrada y rodeaba a la joven Li fue cediendo._

_-Carta Sakura. –decía Sakura en su mente- cumpliste tu cometido... gracias.- en ese momento, la esfera desaparece y una chica completamente desnuda cae en esos momentos al suelo._

_Por gran agilidad de Hotaru este la sostiene en sus brazos.  Touya G, se quita lo que tiene puesto en esos momentos y rodea a su prima con eso. En ese momento, Sakura besa y abraza a su inconsciente hija, la cual se ve pálida y débil._

_-Sakura- dijo Keroberos – debemos salir..._

_Yuin comenzó a dirigir la ruta de salida. No sabía cuanto tiempo habían avanzado hasta que dieron con la entrada.  Uno a uno fueron saliendo.  Cuando quedaba solo Hotaru con Sasha en sus brazos, esta recobró el conocimiento por unos instantes. Observando el rostro de quien la llevaba dijo- Hola..._

_-Despertaste- dijo el sujeto observándole a su rostro._

_-¿Voy a casa?_

_-si... que no te sorprenda.... Las cartas te protegieron...- ella llevaba en su cuello la llave mágica. –Un momento.—observando la llave- ¿Dónde están las cartas?- percatándose que no las llevaba consigo._

Sonriéndole ella le dijo.- Están dentro de mi... se trasformaron y ahora habitan en mi interior...- y aferrándose al cuerpo del joven (lo cual provocó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran) agregó- ellas me dijeron que no me asustara porque sabían que vendrían por mi... gracias.- perdiendo el conocimiento nuevamente.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Volverás a Hong Kong?- Preguntaba Hotaru a la joven aun abrazados en los jardines- ¿Con tus padres?

-Aquí estudio, tengo amigos, y a mis primos... pero desde hace cinco años siento que algo falta... que algo en mi vida, no está completa... – y sonriéndole agregó- He decidido ir a Hong Kong con ustedes, cuando vuelvan... Si lo que busco está allá, me quedaré...

-No te arrepentirás.- dijo El sujeto aferrándose a la joven- Te quiero mucho...- dijo en un susurro cerca del oído de la joven-. He esperado cinco años para decirte esto en persona- eso hizo estremecer a Sasha.

Ella no le respondió nada y eso preocupó al joven.  Separándose de ella, la miró a los ojos y la vio con lagrimas.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado.

-Nada- dijo ella sonriéndole pero aun llorando.- es que... me lo dijeron... Hace ya mucho tiempo... no recuerdo mucho ya... fue hace tanto tiempo.. pero me dijeron que alguien llegaría a mi vida...y esta cambiaria... siempre deseé que mi vida no fuese tan monótona y aburrida... y mi vida, cambió para el mismo tiempo que te conocí a ti...

-oye... hablé con tu padre acerca de lo que siento... por ti.- mas rojito que su piel le permitía- Me ha dicho que nos dará la oportunidad de tener un compromiso ... porque quiero casarme contigo pero antes quiero conocerte mas... mucho mas... regresa conmigo a Hong Kong ¿Por favor?

Ella lo observó unos instantes y acercándose a sus labios le besó sutil y dulcemente en ellos, como casi cinco años atrás en una visita a Japón él le dio su primer beso. Desde aquel momento supo que se querían mucho. Mas de lo que hubieran imaginado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Una joven de ojos azules entra faltándole la respiración al salón donde se encontraban los demás reunidos y dijo a sus primos y demás- Se han besado...

-¿Si?- preguntaron tanto Alina como Touya G, Kinad y Yuin acercándose a la ventana que daba a la piscina.

-¿Qué tanto observan ustedes?- preguntaba Kathy quien ingresaba en esos momentos con Osamu.

-A Sasha y Hotaru.—dijo Alina- Ya por fin se declararon...

-¡¡Ya era hora!! -Dijo Osamu sonriendo- Ya esos dos me tenían preocupado...

-Oye mamá- dijo Kinad a su madre- ¿Adivina que? Tía Sakura me ha dicho que puedo ir a Hong Kong ahora en las vacaciones...

-¿A que?- preguntó Kinomoto a su hija- ¿Qué vas a hacer allá?

-Pasarla de maravilla- guiñándole el ojo a Yuin el cual se sonrojó.

-¡¡Sobre mi cadáver!!- 

-Touya Clámate- decía Sakura.

-¡¡Tu controla a tu hija y no te metas en esto, Monstruo!!

-No es para tanto...- Decía Tomoyo.

-¡¡No te metas!!

-Ay papá no seas anti chévere-decía su hija tranquilamente cruzada de brazos.- no tiene nada de malo que me vaya de vacaciones con mi novio a Hong Kong.

-¿Novio?? ¿desde cuando son novios?_ dijo Kinomoto histérico-  yo no te di permiso para tener novio...-observando a Yuin como si quisiera matarlo. 

-Buenas noticias- dijo Hotaru ingresando con Sasha de la mano- Regresaremos a Hong Kong Juntos... 

-¿Qué cosa??_ preguntó Touya G. Sorprendido.

-Y si todo funciona, nos casaremos.- dijo Sasha- no ahora...pero...

-¿Casarse??

-Felicidades- gritaron unos.

-Me tengo que sentar- dijo Kinomoto al lado de su esposa- Esto ya es lo ultimo...

-Touya: pero si no es tu hija...

-¡¡¡PERO LA TUYA PLANEA IRSE DEL PAIS!!! ¿LO VAS A PERMITIR ACASO?

-Pues veremos..- sonriéndole a su hija. –si no cambias tu actitud, sufrirás del corazón...

Pero a Sakura y a Shaoran no importándoles que su hija se casaba si se alegraban de que gracias a las cartas mágicas  y a su familia, disfrutaban de esta merecida fiesta llamada por ellos como el "Renacimiento" porque su hija en un día como ese, siete años después, nació nuevamente. Y gracias a ese joven, su hija estaba de vuelta y la historia, fue cambiada, para siempre.  Shaoran sabía que el sería buen ejemplo y mentor para su hijo quien lo admiraba y podría confiar en el para proteger y cuidar de su hija, como lo había hecho desde que la conoció en la lucha de LOS SIETE TALISMANES DE LA LUZ. 

**---------- Fin ---------**

**Comentarios de la autora:  Me dicen que este es una de las historias mas largas de todos los tiempos.  Incluso superan al "Ultimo Card Captor" y la "Torre de Tokio", no estoy tan segura de ello, pues admiro estas dos grandes historias... gracias a todos los que me apoyaron para la conclusión de esta historia y quienes me brindaron su entusiasmo... Gracias especiales a Andrea (quien era la que mas presión me hacía para que le diera fin a esta historia) ... a todos los demás que la seguían (y me dicen que la siguen) no se que milagro de tener seguidores en esta locura...**

**-¿Continuaré la historia? No lo creo... ya creo que mucho ha sobrevivido...**

**-¿Haré acaso un epilogo?- puede ser... no aseguro nada ...**

**Ya saben la rutina.... Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, insultos... mi querido Eriol por paquetería... (una molesta tos detrás de mi) ah si... y a Shaoran li... a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**Chaito n___n **


	20. epilogo

"Un Viaje Inolvidable"

****

**_Por Crystal.-_**

****

**_Basado en los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, de CLAMP._**

****

Basado en el fic: "Los 7 talismanes de la Luz"

Para Cyan Moon quien insistió que debía de tener un final... o un paréntesis...

****

**_Para Naiko, que apoyó a Cyan ^^_**

****

**_Para todos ustedes. Porque así lo quisieron..._**

**_------- Crystal---------_**

****

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_**

_"Querida Sakura:_

_No sabes la alegría que nos das al anunciarnos la llegada de Shaoran a Japón.  Lástima que no puedes acompañarle.  Pero te aseguro que lo haremos sentir como en casa. Aquí las cosas están un poco alocadas.   Cathy ha decidido que quiere ser modelo.  Eriol está que quiere darle un ataque.  Touya G, no hace otra cosa que celar a tu hija. Desde que vive aquí, Sasha se ha convertido en la consentida de ambas familias; Pero creo que, Touya es un problema: Cela demasiado a Kinad y a tu hija. Prácticamente necesitan de toda una estrategia de escape para escabullirse sin ser descubiertas por Touya G, o por tu hermano._

_¿Cómo está Salia? Espero que bien. En realidad algunas veces me despierto en la noche y voy hasta su recámara.  Me siento tan triste por todo lo que pasó. _

_Espero que tu, Alina y el pequeño Hien se encuentren bien: Quien me diría a mi que tendríamos tantos hijos ¿Tu lo pensabas? Pero creo que, la Señora Ieran donde quiera que esté estará feliz: El apellido Li continuará._

_Espero saber de ti pronto,_

Tu amiga,   
Tomoyo Hiraguizagua."

*-*-*

-mamá-dijo un joven al tocar dos veces en la puerta y observar al interior de la alcoba de sus padres.- ¿Estás bien?- observando a aquella hermosa mujer que aun se podían observar aquellos rasgos de juventud bien definidos aunque, cabe la pena decir que, ella a pesar de haberse casado tan joven, era madre de cuatro hijos.  

A diferencia de su padre, quien era tan expresivo con sus sentimientos para con sus hijos, Touya Gabriel era mas reservado. Su parecido físico con su padre era sorprendente. Pero era que, el joven de 15 años ya no era un chiquillo mas. 

Ahora era un guapo y prominente estudiante de la preparatoria Tomoeda, donde su madre había estudiado cuando era joven. 

-No es nada- dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras terminaba de escribir en aquella carta que estaba preparada para ser enviada.- le escribía a Sakura...- sonriéndole  y agregó- ¿para donde vas tan elegante?

-Voy con Cathy y unos amigos a una fiesta- dijo el sujeto observando a su madre- después de todo y por los próximos días, no tendremos mucha libertad que digamos...

-Touya.... no hables así- dijo su madre ofendiéndose- sabes que, Shaoran Li es una de las personas que mas nos importan en esta vida. Es pariente...

-no lo digo por él- dijo él joven haciendo una mueca- es ese sujeto... Hotaru- prácticamente parecía por vomitar el intestino ante este nombre- tengo que tener cuidado con ese sujeto y Sasha.

A pesar de haber pasado el tiempo, aun Touya G, celaba a su querida prima. Y es que, ya su prima no era una chiquilla.  Cursaba el ultimo año de la primaria Tomoeda y pronto estaría en preparatoria. 

A sus trece años, era sorprendente el parecido físico con Sakura a esa edad, y las consecuencias que conllevaba. 

-Suficiente tengo con frenar a esos pervertidos de la preparatoria...- dijo sentándose delante de su madre mientras esta le escuchaba atentamente- insisten con tratar de ser sus novios... pero ¡¡Ah!! Saben lo que ocurrirá a quien se meta con mi prima... ¡¡Estoy cansado de decirles que no tiene 16 años!! Que solo tiene trece... pero me dicen  "pues no lo aparenta" y la observan como borregos a medio morir.

Tomoyo Hiraguizagua trató de no reírse muy fuerte pero era imposible con el rostro que su hijo llevaba.- no creo que la visita de Li con ese pupilo suyo, te traiga tantos problemas...

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó aquella vez? Desde entonces, Sasha lo miraba como a un Dios; claro que eso fue, antes de venir para Japón.

Era cierto. Sasha había tomado la decisión de volver con Eriol y Tomoyo y su tío Touya a Japón una vez se terminó todo aquello de los talismanes.  

Recuerda como fue todo. Era una mañana justo una semana antes de que ellos, volviesen a Japón...

************* flash Back *************

_observaba a una melancólica joven de 11 años sola, sentada en el suelo del jardín.  A pesar de haberse cortado el pelo sin la autorización de sus padres, el viento revolvía aquellos mechones que graciosamente caían sobre su rostro y jugueteaban sobre él mientras absorbía a través de aquellos ojos esmeraldas, el paisaje que se desplegaba delante de ella. _

_-Me preocupa, Shaoran-dijo su esposa mientras Tomoyo y ella estaban de pie observando a la joven. El jefe de familia no habían sido cinco minutos, se les unió en la conversación- ha pasado un par de semanas desde todo aquello. Pronto volverá a clases pero no me parece ver a aquella jovencita que te retaba subiéndose a las ramas de los árboles. Apenas se mueve de ese lugar. Si no es ahí, es en su habitación._

_-¿no crees que estará enferma, cierto?- preguntó Shaoran observando a su primogénita, extendida en la hierba solo observando el paisaje en silencio._

_-No lo se- dijo la mujer – apenas, si habla... _

_-Por lo que pasó ella fue horrible- dijo Tomoyo.—ni tu pasaste por cosas horribles Sakura..._

_-¿Será una especie de trauma que sufrirá?_ preguntó Shaoran- consultaré al mejor medico especialista dentro del Concilio..._

_-¿No será que se siente sola?- preguntó la madre de la joven.- es decir, Alina no se acerca a ella; rechaza la compañía de casi todos los de la casa.  Solo Hotaru, Kero y Yukito hablan con ella... – Comenzando a alterarse y aferrándose a su esposo- Shaoran.. tengo miedo- Comenzando a llorar.- No quiero que mi hija sufra..._

_-No es bueno que te alteres Sakura- dijo Tomoyo mientras Shaoran pasaba su mano por los cabellos de la mujer- no es bueno para el bebé. _

_-Trata de calmarte- dijo Shaoran preocupándose- trataré de hablar con ella._

_Mientras en otro lugar, dos gatos halados huían de las ideas de dos pequeñas de menor edad._

_-¿Cómo esas niñas no se cansan?- preguntó Kero desde el techo del salón de entrenamientos. Trataba de recuperar el aliento, mientras unos listones amarillos y naranjas, adornaban su cola y sus orejas.  _

_-Pues esto es peor que cuando esos niños nos convocaban- Dijo Spinel.- ¿Algún plan? _

_-El primer vuelo a Japón por todo lo que a mi me interesa.- dijo Kero._

_-Azalia se va con nosotros ¿Qué ganas con eso? Te queda Alina._

_-Pues que por lo menos, trataré de dormir en los estantes de la biblioteca.  Es alto. Ahí no me seguirá._

_Mientras ambos guardianes hacían planes.  Sasha solo observaba a la distancia._

_-¿Qué piensas?- dijeron a su lado.  Sin darse cuenta tenía a un joven galante y de ojos grises observándole a la vez que la brisa movía también su pelo.  En ese momento, llevaba ropas de entrenamiento. _

_-Nada- dijo ella - ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?_

_-Un par de minutos.- respondió.- Se lo que se siente...- respondió él adivinando su sentir.- ¿Incómoda? _

_-Pronto iniciarán las clases- respondió ella seriamente sin observarle.- Pero aun así, no me siento emocionada por ello._

_-Tal vez, te das cuenta, que no encajas aquí..._

_Ella lo observó y fingiendo una sonrisa- Pero aquí están mis familiares.  Están mis padres, mi hermana... estás tu...- colocándosele un halo rosa sobre su rostro-- ¿Cómo no habría de encajar? _

_-Ahora te sientes distinta, porque sabes que, eres diferente a los demás.  Dentro de ti está un gran poder.  _

_-Igual que en ti..._

_-No es lo mismo- sonrió él.- Yo estoy aquí por elección.  Entrenaré con tu padre.  Pero tu, si no quieres estar aquí, no tienes porque._

_-Solo tengo once años ¿a dónde iría?_

_-me dijiste que, te interesaba Japón- dándole la respuesta- ¿Por qué no empezar ahí? Tus tíos se van en los próximos días.  Ve con ellos.  Y ahí, sabrás donde quieres estar..._

_Ella se le quedó observando en silencio ante la seriedad que colocaba en el asunto. _

_-En serio... si me interesa pero, no se que opinarán mis papás acerca de ese asunto...- entristeciéndose y mirando a la hierba que tenía en sus pies – no se... que pensarán o si me dejarán ir.  Durante once años, me protegieron. Durante once años, he vivido bajo su sombra..._

_-Si, pero ¿No crees que con tu actitud tan distraída los preocupas mas?- mirándole y después al mismo paisaje que ella observaba momentos antes.- ¿No crees que los tienes preocupados? Casi no hablas, casi no comes... solo te vienes aquí y te sientas. Incluso recuerdo que Osamu te daría clases de artes marciales... ¿Qué pasó con eso?_

_Negando con su rostro.- Es que... ya te lo dije.  Siento como si algo me faltara._

_-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo intentas?_ poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su ropa quitándose la hierba. Inmediatamente y con una sonrisa le dio la mano a la joven para que se pusiera de pie.- de todas formas, me dijiste una vez, el peor intento es aquel que no se hace..._

_Ella tomó su mano y pronto se vieron caminando al interior de la casa Li, elaborando un plan para que la joven cumpliera su objetivo._

_Esa noche, era  como todas las demás: Dos mesas dispuestas mientras los sirvientes de al casa Li servían a los comensales._

_  
la conversación era animada y mientras los adultos comían en una de las mesas, en otra estaban los mas pequeños._

_En ese momento, la joven de ojos verdes ingresa dejando a todos sorprendidos.  En las ultimas noches, si quiera se presentaba a comer._

_Hotaru estaba sentado al lado de Touya G en la mesa de los adultos y después del Doctor Kinomoto y su esposa.  Todos allí guardaron silencio ante la llegada de la mayor Li._

_-Hija.- dijo Sakura sonriendo al verla.  Shaoran, sin embargo, le observaba seriamente.  Notaba algo diferente en su hija: La decisión en su mirada. Que él mismo admitía que en esa mirada, si se parecía algo a Ieran, su madre.  Pero Sakura no perdía esa ingenuidad que era dueña desde que era una pequeña.- Que bueno que viniste a acompañarnos...- haciéndole una señal a un sirviente decía.- Siéntate entre tu padre y yo... _

_Al igual que Shaoran, Touya notaba el cambio de la actitud seria y responsable de la pequeña. Incluso la notaba, mas madura._

_-Gracias, pero no pienso durar mucho...- indicó la joven. En un instante observó a un lado;  al rostro de Hotaru y este se le quedaba observando fijamente. Situación que no fue pasada por alto por algunos comensales. –solo vine a pedirles su autorización...- observando fijamente los rostros de sus padres._

_-¿Autorización? ¿qué autorización?-. preguntaba Sakura mientras Shaoran mantenía su compostura y su rostro enseriado._

_-De irme... de irme a Japón con Tío Touya y Tía Tomoyo... _

_a nadie ese detalle sorprendió-Querida: No puedes. Comienzas el colegio en poco tiempo...- opinó Sakura sonriendo.  Pero Sasha, no estaba equivocada: su madre pensaba que era de visita._

_-No es de vacaciones...- reclamó la pequeña Li.- es a vivir... quiero ir a vivir a Japón..._

_Shaoran no mostró ninguna sorpresa ante la declaración de la joven Li.  Mientras si Sakura, se sorprendió.  Estaba inmutada pero una vez las palabras llegaron a su mente, preguntó.- ¿Es una broma? Porque tiene que ser una broma..._

_-No mamá.... quiero ir a Japón con Tío Touya..._

_Shaoran miró a Touya Kinomoto quien tenía una expresión mas o menos parecida a la de Eriol: De total sorpresa.  Eso quería decir que, él no estaba enterado._

_Buscó alrededor una respuesta: Miró a los sirvientes.  A su otra hija. A sus sobrinos. Incluso a Tukishiro, su hijo y su esposa.  Ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como todos los demás.  Excepto uno: Uno que no le retiraba los ojos de encima a su hija.  Una mirada que conocía bastante: cuando tenía once años, tuvo la misma mirada a la que es hoy su esposa.  Pero su mente volvía a la realidad al escuchar la voz de su hija explicar sus razones._

_-Se que piensan que tengo solo once años...- dijo Sasha.- Se que piensan que aun soy una niña. Pero no estaré sola.  Estaré con los Tíos Hiraguizagua y se que con tío Touya estaré bien..._

_-Será mejor que vayamos al salón familiar a conversar esto...- dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie y no perdiendo la calma.- Kinomoto- hablando de su cuñado- Hiraguizagua, por favor acompáñennos.- Ayudando a poner de pie a Sakura.- Esto les concierne a ustedes... Tukishiro- observando la falsa identidad del guardián de la Luna.- Necesitamos de Keroberos y también de Yue. y tu...-señalando a Hotaru.- Ven tu también... los demás, terminen de comer.- haciendo una reverencia para disculparse._

_Sería por la forma en que dijo esto ultimo que hizo sospechar y temblar a Osamu. Al igual que los menores de las familias y las esposas y Tukishiro, no entendía porque de esto.  Porque esta idea de la pequeña Li, en irse a Japón. _

_Todos los involucrados se pusieron de pie y caminaron detrás de los Li.  Pero el caso de los que se quedaban en el salón, se observaron uno a otros._

_-Muy bien...- dijo Osamu sonriendo y continuó comiendo.- Sasha quiere su independencia... le pedí lo mismo a mi madre cuando tenía su edad.- Jugando con los palillos de comer.- Me dijo que de por si necesitaba niñera...¿Qué haría solo? – con una gota en su cuello y hablando con Kathy.- ¿Puedes creer que me preguntara eso? Pues ¡¡Conseguirme novias!!- gritó él mismo._

_Pero Kinad observó en un momento a Yuin y preguntó.- ¿Qué crees? ¿Tío Shaoran le dará permiso?_

_-No lo se...- respondió el joven seriamente.- lo que si se es que, a tu padre le dará un ataque... ahora tendrá que cuidar a dos niñas como él sabe hacerlo...- sonrojándose.- y mas tan bonitas como ustedes..._

_Esto ultimo Melody lo escuchó, e Igual su hermana Kia quienes se sonrieron. Suerte que Kinomoto no escuchó eso ultimo o hubiese enviado a su hija a Suiza._

_Una vez llegaron al salón y con la pequeña sentada mientras sus padres la observaban en la parte principal del salón y momentos después, Touya, Eriol, Hotaru y mas tarde Yue y Keroberos, estaban presentes._

_-La forma en que solicitaste... me da a entender que no es un asunto de momento...- dijo Shaoran observando a su primogénita.  Observó como ella con sus manitas delante y su cabeza baja, negaba con la misma._

_-Pero Sasha: pensé que tendrías confianza de decirnos todo lo que te molestase hija. – aclaró Sakura a su hija.- Después de todo, es tu voluntad y tu derecho como miembro de esta familia... y si te sientes así desde hace tiempo, debiste venir a nosotros y confiarnos esto..._

_-Disculpe que interrumpa este momento. – dijo Touya atrayendo la mirada de su hermana y su esposo y los demás.- Pero nosotros...- señalándose a si mismo y a Eriol.- ¿Qué figuramos en todo esto? ¿por que estamos aquí?_

_-Simplemente porque ustedes son los involucrados. Si decidimos dejarla ir, será bajo las responsabilidades de ambos en quien estará. No solamente de ti Kinomoto: De ambos.- respondió Shaoran serio._

_Eriol asintió estando de acuerdo con la idea expuesta por el jefe de la familia._

_-¿por que? ¿qué te ha hecho tomar esta decisión?- preguntaba Sakura algo entristecida.. - ¿Acaso no eres feliz con nosotros hijita?_

_-Claro que soy feliz mamá...- sonrió la chiquilla para tranquilizar a su madre y mirando a los ojos a su padre aclaró.- Soy muy feliz. Estoy agradecida a los Cielos por los padres que me han tocado. Ustedes son los mejores de todo el mundo...- viendo a su madre sonreír.- pero... necesito ver por mi misma que es lo que me hace falta. Siempre me ha gustado viajar. Conocer otros países; otras culturas y desde hace mucho tiempo, he querido ir a Japón, de donde eres tu mamá...- sonriéndole.- Siempre he querido. Pero nunca lo he dicho...- y observando la imagen del guardián Yue a un lado, sonrió a este diciendo.- Y alguien me dijo una vez, que mi abuelo Fujitaka.- sorprendiendo a Sakura y a Touya.- le gustaba la arqueología.  Gustaba de viajar... e incluso tu papá.- mirando a su progenitor.-Pero mas que todo, viajaste cuando tenías mi edad... yo también quiero conocer Japón. Quiero vivir allá durante un tiempo. Quiero formarme una opinión y una individualidad, que no conseguiré aquí en Hong Kong, donde los recuerdos de tantas cosas que pasaron: el surgimiento del primer Talismán, la muerte de mi abuelita Ieran, la muerte de la señora Kaho o en todo caso, esas horribles personas. Pero mas que todo, la idea del Concilio para hablar de mi como si fuera un objeto cuando soy una persona.  Una persona y tu hija, papá. Necesito alejarme de todo eso; Ser, yo misma._

_-Sasha... es eso ¿no? Que piensas que porque el gran poder que hay en ti, te sientes como si fueras un objeto... – aclaraba Shaoran comprendiéndolo. _

_-Solo tío Touya, tío Eriol y Hotaru no me ven como algo que les explotará en cualquier momento. Quiero irme a un lugar donde no sepan lo que llevo dentro de mi...es todo...quiero ser, yo misma. _

_Sakura después de que su hija terminó, observó a Shaoran y este le observaba de manera significativa.  Sabía lo que aquella mirada simbolizaba. Después de todo, lo conoce desde los once años._

_-¿Alguno de ustedes ponen alguna resistencia al asunto?- preguntó Shaoran mirando a Yue y Keroberos._

_-Opino que dada la situación es mejor que la dejen ir...- dijo Yue cruzado de brazos y con el frío temperamento costumbre en el guardián.- a pesar de ser solo una pequeña, es alguien decidido y que siempre sabrá escoger el camino correcto._

_-Yo digo que no.- dijo Kero.- no puede irse así nomás y sola ¿Quién la protegerá si ocurre algún peligro o si alguien se entera de donde está y quien es? _

_-Creo que estará a salvo, siempre y cuando no diga a nadie quien es o lo que puede hacer...- dijo Sakura atrayendo una sonrisa de parte de su hija._

_-No tengo inconveniente de que venga a vivir conmigo o sus primos...- dijo Touya serio.- De todas maneras, es mi sobrina.- observándola de reojo.- Por mas parecida que sea a ti mocoso...- dirigiéndose a Li. _

_-No pongo ningún inconveniente... – dijo Eriol con su enigmática mirada – sea quien sea, y no importando el poder que tienes en ti, eres la hija de mis mejores amigos... sobre todo lo demás... con poder o sin él._

_-Estoy de acuerdo...- dijo Shaoran.- Pero Keroberos irá contigo...- sorprendiendo con ello al guardián.- Estará para protegerte en caso de que algo o alguien se le ocurra la fantástica idea de causar problemas... _

_-de todas maneras- dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Kero para que este estuviese de acuerdo.- En ella están ahora las cartas... y una vez me dijiste que eras el guardián.  Además podrás controlar la situación, una vez las cartas decidan salir de su cuerpo... _

_-¿En serio me dan permiso?- decía la pequeña no evitando temblar.- ¿me dejarán ir? _

_Observó como las figuras adultas que conocía como sus padres se acercaban a abrazarle. Pues era el viaje y la decisión que ella había tomado._

_Pero lo que mas sorprendió a los presentes fue cuando ella se dirigió a Hotaru y le dio las gracias a continuación de darle un beso en la mejilla._

_Ahí fue que Shaoran y Sakura se dieron cuenta: El chico ayudaba a su hija en todos los sentidos y en cierta forma, Sakura se daba cuenta de la estrecha relación que había entre ambos.  Y que sobre todo, el chico quería que su hija, fuese feliz. Pues la había salvado nuevamente._

**-------------- Fin del Flash Back --------------**

Tenía esos mismos pensamientos a los de la señora Hiraguizagua, mientras la vez que respondía el teléfono.  Era su primo y mejor amigo Osamu, quien era sobrino del Señor Li.

-¿No hay marcha atrás?- preguntó el joven desde su casa.

-No. He tomado una decisión... – viendo sus maletas a medio hacer.  Y exhalando comentó-.- Tenemos que... bueno...- sonrojándosele el rostro.  Osamu, sonrió del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Pues ya era hora primito.- dijo no evitando reír. – Llevas desde que la ayudaste con sus papás en lo mismo... admítelo... llevas un tiempecito pensando que la heredera Li es bonita... y no he escuchado otra cosa que en los "videos de Japón" esto y "los videos de Sasha ..."

-la próxima vez que hable contigo, será a lo mejor desde Japón...- dijo cortando la llamada.  Molesto por los comentarios de su primo. Pero su mirada estaba sonrojada. 

-Hola- dijo Yuin apareciéndose por la habitación del joven y sobresaltándolo - ¿Estamos listos para mañana?

-Casi.- dijo observándole. -¿Por qué vas tan animado?

-Vamos a todo un país diferente...- dijo el sujeto con estrellas en sus ojos.- uno de los hogares de la tecnología de primera mano... ¿Sabes lo complicado que es comprar aquí tecnología de ultima moda? Me gustan las cosas recién sacadas y ante todo de últimos modelos...  – con mirada brillante y estrellas en sus ojos.

-Me alegro...- dijo al joven que a pesar de ser menor que él, guardaba especial cariño. Mas sobre todo, que era el único chico con quien compartió además del pequeño Hien en esos cuatro años. Pero Hien era aun un bebé.  Lo que si era cierto,  es que Yuin Tukishiro era de su admiración. Incluso aprendía el hijo de Yukito grandes estrategias de combate y todo lo demás.  Solo estaban ellos; Tenían que disfrutarlo.  

Pero en realidad, Hotaru había cambiado en todo ese tiempo.

-¿Vienes? Es hora de la cena...- lo sacó de sus pensamientos con aquella pregunta.

-Si gracias...-dijo el sujeto siguiendo al joven y no mirando atrás, las maletas a medio hacer.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Quisieras que reconsideraras tu estadía donde mi hermano Shaoran.- decía la muy elegante señora Li mientras ayudaba con el equipaje a su esposo. Nadie en todo Hong Kong podía decir que aquella mujer fue y es madre de tres hijos y su hija mayor era de 13 años.  Sus rasgos físicos si habían madurado pero aun conservaba aquella imagen de la hermosa mujer que aun era.  Y quien era adorada por su esposo. – No me gustaría que él se sintiera mal porque no aceptas...

-Sakura... ya lo hemos hablado.  Tu hermano y yo, a pesar de haber pasado años, no nos llevamos bien. Eso será así siempre.  Amamos a la misma persona y velamos por ella. Además sabe que aun no acepta que te hayas casado conmigo ( y estamos hablando de 13 años atrás) ... y demás de todo... él estará feliz de que no compartiremos un mismo techo.  Los planes de nuestra estadía ya fueron arreglados con Eriol y Tomoyo. Además su casa es mas amplia para quienes vamos para allá.  Y por ultimo, estará feliz de no verme la cara todos los días...

-Pero a diferencia de ellos, nosotros si lo invitamos a la boda. Y se hizo como correspondía...- aclaró la maestra de cartas.

Shaoran se le quedó observando aquel rostro que a pesar de los años, no perdía aquella chispa de inocencia que le hizo enamorarse de la actual señora Li, tantos años atrás.- quisiera que vinieras conmigo...- le insistió nuevamente con ternura y calma en su voz.

-Sabes que no puedo.- respondió la mujer- uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse en Hong Kong y ayudar en el Concilio.. además ¿Qué pensarías de dejar a Hien y a Alina con Yukito y Kia? – surgiéndole una gota.- Yukito tiene suficiente con la impulsiva de su esposa... irás con Hotaru y Yuin...- mirándole endurecer su rostro.- ¿Qué te pasa amor?- abrazándole en su torso. 

Su guapo y galante esposo le observó para luego decir.- Hotaru...- haciendo una pausa.- Sabes que me agrada ¿no?

-Claro... lo se... – sonriéndole.- Algunas veces, llego a creer que piensas que es tu otro hijo...

-Pero no lo es Sakura.- dijo su marido.- Ese niño ... no. joven... es un jovencito de 15 años... cuando tenía 13 lo veía algo sentimentalmente atraído por nuestra hija...- torciendo su mirada.

-¿Y? Él me recuerda mucho a ti...- sonriéndole y besándole en la mejilla

-me preocupa esa situación.  Cuando dije que iría a Japón, recomendaste que me llevara a Yukito conmigo.  Pero tenía compromisos aquí y quiero que alguien con capacidad se quede en la casa. Después le preguntaste... – haciendo memoria.- Y él no lo dudó. Pero cuando Sasha se fue a Japón, ya se veían algo ... –dudando decirle.- No me gusta que mi hija ande de novia aun... ¡¡Es muy joven!!

- Shaoran: si mal no te acuerdas, tu y yo éramos aun mas jóvenes que ellos...- sonriéndole.  cuando nos hicimos novios. A mi hermano no le hizo gracia. Aun no le hace gracia la situación de que incluso llevamos 13 años de casados.  además, no es tu elección; Es de nuestra hija...

Shaoran la observó unos instantes para decir.- ¿Entonces no lo niegas? ¿qué Hotaru siente algo por Sasha.? ¿Te has dado cuenta tan bien?

-No habría porque... desde dos años atrás... no, antes. desde el asunto de que ese joven llegó a nuestra casa, Sasha se sintió particularmente interesada en él al igual que cualquiera que quiera llegar a ser su amigo... pero Hotaru, en innumerables ocasiones, le salvó la vida a tu hija... no se te olvide.- mirándole.- Ha llegado a ser, un excelente alumno tuyo y potencial miembro del Concilio... te admira mucho; quiere a Hien muchísimo y lo protege y se preocupa por Alina.   No tiene mas familiares que tu y tu hermana, quien es su tía política... ¿por qué no concederle la oportunidad de demostrar que es un ser valioso para tu hija? 

Shaoran Li escuchó esto en silencio.  Pero faltaba un detalle: Sasha era una niña.  Tenía trece años.  "Esa no era edad para encapricharse con chicos ¿O si?"- pensaba el hombre mas poderoso mágicamente de Hong Kong.

-Además.- agregó Sakura- ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos esa edad? Tu vivías aquí y yo en Japón.  No te vi hasta después... en la preparatoria...  deja que tu hija tome la decisión... no tu.- besándole nuevamente.

Pero una gota corrió por su cuello. Porque sabía que esos próximos días, Tomoyo la mantendría al tanto.

Pero lo que mas quería es que tanto su hija como su esposo, fueran felices.

Pero conocía a Shaoran; Era sobreprotector y celoso de ella, de Alina y Hien.  Cuando todo aquella situación de los Siete Talismanes, salió a la Luz, Shaoran y Eriol, sellaron los poderes de los Hiraguizagua para que nunca se enterarán de quienes eran; de lo que podían hacer.  A Sasha y a Alina, le ocultaron la verdad y por nueve años, se salió con la suya. Pero algo había pasado. Y por ello, Eriol, perdió contacto directo con Salia y él, casi pierde a su hija mayor.

Pero sabía que, él era justo.  Y por siempre había estado agradecido con Hotaru.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-No me gustan los aviones...- dijo Hotaru una vez estaban en la sala de espera y habían pasado migración. Estaba demasiado nervioso y prácticamente iba y se sentía enfermo.

-No lo puedo creer...- decía Yuin observándole incrédulo mientras Shaoran iba por su equipaje ahora.- De todas las personas ¡¡Prácticamente un héroe mágico!! Y tiene miedo a los aviones...  no a la altura.  Según recuerdo, sueles entrenar incluso en alturas...

-La idea de un aparato volar los mares, me da nauseas....-dijo el chico pálido. 

En ese momento, pasan dos chicas de cabellos negros y observan a los chicos y ellos les miran a lo que ellas sonríen.

-La verdad es que las jóvenes de aquí son menos tímidas que las chinas... – dijo Hotaru sonrojado.

-Ni que lo digas.—dijo Yuin observándoles.- oye hablando de todo ¿Quién nos vendrá a recoger?

-A lo mejor uno de los parientes de la señora Sakura...- respondió Hotaru ya recuperando su color habitual.

En ese momento un hombre de gafas los observa a ambos acercándose.  Sus ojos azules le delataban y dijo.- Siento haber llegado tarde... – mirando detrás de él. En ese momento, otra figura se acerca y ambos se ponen de pie.- El trafico está pesado...

En ese momento, su mirada choca con la de su viejo amigo de la infancia.  Ambos se saludan con efusividad y Eriol le quita la maleta de su mano. Los chicos después de saludar a Tomoyo, siguen a los adultos.

-Lamentamos mucho que tuviesen que esperar.- dijo la señora Hiraguizagua.- El trafico estaba insoportable camino a aquí... 

-¿Cómo están todos allá?- preguntó Eriol.

-Ya debes de imaginártelo: Sakura adora a Hien y Alina juega a la mamá con él... ocupada con los asuntos de mi madre. Como sabes que, Sakura decidió tomar su lugar.  

-aquí es demasiado aburrido...- dijo Hiraguizagua mientras ambos caminaban.

-Aburrido porque no tienes intriga, Eriol.—aclaró Tomoyo y dirigiéndole la mirada al esposo de su prima aclara.- Extraña hacerles la vida a ti y a Sakura como antes... de cuadritos... y además, no hay mucha diversión según él, con Kinomoto... él no cae en sus trucos.

-La verdad es que, nuestra familia está incompleta...- dijo Eriol aclarando.- deberían de venir a vivir aquí en Japón. Después de todo, una quinta parte de la tuya, habita aquí Li.

-El Concilio está en Hong Kong y lo sabes mas que todos aquí Eriol, que eso es imposible... por lo menos, por ahora...

-Lo cierto es que, no faltó un año en el pasado, que no tuviésemos una aventurilla algo arriesgada. Aunque debo decir, que aventuras si hemos pasado aquí en los últimos años... –dijo la señora Hiraguizauga.- Entre Kinomoto criando dos adolescentes y chicas... los problemas románticos de Touya G. Y sus celos por sus hermanas y su prima... es interesante la vida aquí...

-¿aun trabajas Tomoyo?

-No...- dijo la mujer.- Tengo años que no trabajo... no que me haga falta. Pero Cathy actualmente incursiona en el modelaje... aun no terminando la preparatoria... ni siquiera iniciándola bien.

-Solo por los asuntos normales de nuestras vidas, todo está muy tranquilo... por lo menos en Japón. Ninguna emergencia del orden sobre natural o ciertamente que se requiera de magia...- aclaró Eriol.- Todo gracias a que todo lo referente a los Siete Talismanes, te encargaste de sellarlos en el Concilio... se vive una era de paz.

-¿Una era de paz?- preguntó Li.- Entonces es verdad lo que decían los miembros del Concilio... hay paz... ¿desde cuando deseamos nosotros eso?

-Bueno... el Concilio no tiene traidores... tampoco hay hechiceros con deseos de suma omnipotencia... mas bien, todos buscan la paz...- aclaró Eriol..- es justo...

-¿Fueron demasiados años con enemigos, no?- preguntó Yuin observándoles.  Atrajo las miradas de ambos hechiceros.- Entonces ¿por qué se quejan? 

-Lamento decir que Yuin tiene razón.- aclaró Tomoyo y preguntó.- Sakura me contó que, se quedaran con nosotros.  Estamos contentos por ello...

-¿Dónde está...- preguntaba Li pero Eriol le sonrió para responderle.

-Estará en la cena de esta noche...- dijo Eriol.- En la casa... como vive con su tío... la vemos cuando podemos... no le simpatizo mucho a Kinomoto...

-¿Lo crees?- dijo Li alzando una ceja.- Pero no mas que yo... 

-Eso es cierto...- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.- Vamos y los verán en la cena..  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

La casa Kinomoto en esos momentos era un total caos.  Por todas partes se escuchaba los pasos de personas corriendo y alborotadas.  

-Dense prisa- dijo Melody terminándose de vestir.- Están por llegar...- cerrando nuevamente la puerta de  su alcoba.- Increíble... esos niños...- dirigió la mirada a su esposo y sonrió.

-Mamá – dijo una joven irrumpiendo y observando a su madre llevar un conjunto bastante recatado y serio de color gris mientras ella llevaba unos pantalones ajustados y un suéter de color mostaza.  Bien maquillada y bastante arreglada.  - ¿Cómo me veo?- colgando de su cuello, el pendiente de las cartas Azules. Touya no la observó. Estaba demasiado distraído y caminó al cuarto de baño sin siquiera mirarla.

Y es que la ultima vez que un Li estuvo en Japón, fue nueve años atrás.

Y varios años desde que estuvieron juntos. 

Lo admitía: la presencia de Shaoran Li, aun le hacían sacar canas.  A pesar que años habían pasado de su encuentro en el patio de aquella escuela.  ¿Pero por qué aun le afectaba?

-Te ves divina, hijita- dijo su madre sonrojando a la pequeña.  – hermosa... – viendo a Touya salir de terminar de cambiarse en el cuarto de baño.- ¿No crees cariño?

Touya observó por unos instantes a su hija.  Ya se notaba que dejaba de ser una niña.  No por lo menos, la niña de dos años atrás.

-Te ves bien...- dijo Kinomoto con su humor habitual, pero no por eso, indiferente; haciendo sonreír a su primogénita.- Aunque no comprendo que tanto alboroto.- terminando de acomodarse el cuello de su camisa- Si solo es el mocoso Li... ¡¡Que insistencia de los Hiraguizaguas de hacer una cena de bienvenida!! Él ya ha estado en Japón antes... 

-Touya...- dijo su esposa de manera reprochadora. Kinad se retocaba el maquillaje.- Además no es él solo...

-No.. ¿Quién mas? ¿Yukito?- cambiando su semblante a uno mas animado.- ¿O Sakura? ¿o uno de los niños? 

-No... viene con el sobrino de su hermana... creo que se llama Hotaru...

-¿El chiquillo que estaba detrás de Sasha?- preguntó el hombre alzando una ceja.- Ah ya quisiera ver eso... – riéndose con intenciones de que "ahora verá" - convivencia de Li, una vez vea las miradas que esos dos se lancen... será de película... 

-Touya... –reclamó Melody.

-Papá: no te pongas a molestar a tío Shaoran... él siempre me ha tratado muy dulcemente.  Igual tía Sakura.- dijo Kinad nuevamente para secundar a su madre. 

 Pero su padre parecía sonreírse ante la imagen "Ahora sabrá lo que yo pasé con él todos esos años" porque sabía que, Li era sobre protector y además celoso. Cosa que aunque ambos negaran, tenían en común.  

-Lo ultimo que necesitan papá: Sarcasmo de tu parte...- dijo Kinad mirándole por el reflejo.

-No es Sarcasmo... una vez Li pruebe lo que yo pasé en esos años que estuvo atrás de mi hermana,  tendrá una medicina de su propio chocolate... – se notaba que la situación le animaba por completo. 

-Deja ese acento Touya Kinomoto.- dijo su esposa observándole de mal humor y los brazos cruzados. Dirigiéndole la mirada a su hija- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿está listo?- preguntándole por Sayuki.

-casi  estaba... Sasha me ayudaba a vestirlo. vine a ver que te parecía mi atuendo...- retirándose. Después de eso, cerró la puerta de la alcoba detrás de ella.

-¿Y entonces? ¿solo viene con el chino ese?- dijo sonriendo.

-No... viene con alguien mas...- decía su esposa evadiendo su mirada.

-¿Con quien?- al verle como no le observaba alzó su rostro diciéndole- ¿Con quien?

-Con... con... con Yuin Tukishiro...

Con eso bastó para que Kinomoto gritase a todo pulmón.- ¡¡Nadeshiko Kinomoto!!! 

-¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó a los pocos segundos la joven asomándose por la puerta con su hermano de brazos.  Apenas cumpliría dos años.

-Tu, por ningún motivo te quedarás a solas, te acercarás y siquiera le dirigirás la palabra al Tukishiro...

-Pero ¿Por qué no? Yuin ha sido mi amigo desde mucho tiempo atrás.- reclamaba la joven- ¿por qué razón?

-porque lo digo yo...

-No es una buena razón...- dejando al bebé en brazos de su madre. 

-Los jóvenes son peligrosos... – dijo Kinomoto.- Por eso... 

-Esa no es una razón valida...- dijo ella y conociendo el temperamento de su progenitor comentó.-  además, conozco como son los chicos.  Tengo que recordarte papá que tu idea de años atrás de inscribirme en un colegio privado de solo chicas, se te fue al suelo... 

-Oye: ¿Qué falta de respeto para hablarme así?

-No te falto el respeto... – respondió la joven.- Pero tampoco dejo mi idea inicial fuera... la verdad es que, Yuin y yo somos buenos amigos... es todo...iré a ver si mi prima está lista... 

-Alto ahí.- dijo su padre observándole a ella y a su madre.- ¿Sabías que él venía no?

-Por supuesto que si...- sonrió la chica.- somos amigos... ¿Por que no quieres que seamos amigos? Después de todo, es el hijo de tu mejor amigo...

Pero Touya no le respondió nada.  Ella salió de allí con dirección a la alcoba.

-Tienes muy mala idea de todo esto...- Dijo Melody a su esposo.- Ella ya no una niña pequeña que necesite de tu protección.  Y Yuin en efecto, la adora.. Conociendo el pasado de Kinad, ambos pasados ¿por que aun la sobre proteges tanto?

-Sabes que está en mi naturaleza- Ahí tomó a Sayuki y lo colocó en el suelo.- No se como puedes conmigo...

-tienes razón: no lo se..- sonriéndole.- Debe de ser la sangre Yanqui ... –Touya le sonrió.-Pero la verdad es que tu hija es una adolescente y adora a Tukishiro.

Respiró exasperado.  La idea no le gustaba del todo. Pero recordó una presentación que hicieron en la clase de Kinad un año atrás.  Tuvo que verla en un papel secundario en la obra "Hamlet". Le exasperó la situación al verla cuando se besó con su compañero de clase.* si no hubiera sido por su esposa, hubiera molido a palos al chico.

-Se sentarán en la susodicha mesa de lado a lado... y cuidado si ese "niño" viene aquí... 

Su esposa sonrió y tomó a Sayuki nuevamente y dijo.- Es hora de irnos...

Y así lo hicieron.  

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El gran comedor de la enorme mansión estaba decorado con floreros rebosantes de flores de invernadero.  Las mesas estaban con la mejor lencería e incluso la mejor vajilla fue sacada para tal ocasión.

Cuando el reloj tocó las siete, tres personas se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo.

Uno porque vería a su hija... 

Otro a una vieja amiga...

Y el ultimo a una gran contrincante...

Pero cada uno con una intención o propósito en particular.

En ese momento y cuando el mayordomo irrumpió dijo.- Señores: El señor Kinomoto y su esposa están aquí...

-Hazlos pasar...- dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie para recibir a los invitados.

Adelante venían escoltados Touya y Melody, ambos correctamente vestidos para la ocasión.  El corte americano en el vestir de la elegante dama se destacaba mientras su esposo estaba vestido muy al occidente con chaqueta y corbata.

Pero claro, el momento de la revisión visual por parte de Kinomoto de los ocupantes en aquel salón, provocó la risa de su prima.  Quien por cierto, ni tonta, ni perezosa, colocó en los brazos de Azalia momentos antes y ante la llegada de Shaoran a la casa de una cámara de video. Porque tenía planes de mandársela a Sakura. 

El saludo de Shaoran y Touya era algo digno de ver: Ambos hombres tenían fuerzas "descomunales" y en su mirada parecían tener el mismo enfrentamiento de años antes. 

Pero quien permanecía cabizbajo era Hotaru.

Pues a pesar de haber conocido a toda esa gente, dos años antes, se encontraba fuera de lugar.

A la entrada de las jóvenes al lugar, quitó la respiración de los que allí se dieron cuenta.  Ante el inminente silencio, Hotaru levantó su vista dirigiéndola a la entrada.

Ante ellos habían dos jovencitas que no eran unas niñas.  Sus ojos fueron a dar directamente a los recién llegados. 

Pero la mirada de Hotaru estuvo al pendiente de aquella chica que lucía mas adulta.  Ahora mismo tenía el cabello que bajaba como cascada a su espalda.  Vestía de colores pasteles y usaba incluso una falda, cosa que dos años atrás, decía a su padre que ni "Loca vestiría".

Pero la mirada de Shaoran Li a su hija, era lo que captaba la atención.

-Hola Papá.- dijo ella acercándose temerosa y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero ella, muy formalmente, hizo una respetuosa reverencia, al estilo oriental; tal como ella, había sido criada pero que dos años antes, nunca hubiera hecho tan formal.  El saludo, su padre respondió. 

-Miren esto: mandé a una chiquilla a Japón y encuentro una jovencita...-dijo acercándose y sonriéndole antes de abrazarla.- Te hemos echado de menos... 

-Yo también...- respondió ella y agregó.- Pero soy muy feliz papá... soy alumna meritoria de la Primaria Tomoeda... me graduaré con sobresalientes y cuando termine mis estudios  tengo planeado ir a Hong Kong a vivir...

-Si, si. Lo se.  Siempre mantienes al tanto a tu madre y a mi por teléfono...- observándole no evitando acongojarse.- estamos muy orgullosos de ti...- separándose y un poco y sonriendo solicitó.- Ahora, déjame verte bien... 

Shaoran Li buscaba rastros de su hija. Pero no los encontró. Porque simplemente,  encontró su propio espejo cuando él tenía esa edad.

Pero aun así no dejaba de acariciar su rostro que ya era juvenil, dejando atrás lo infantil.  Se percató de algo mas: Su parecido con su madre era sorprendente.   Ella era el vivo retrato de Sakura a esa edad.  Era hermosa.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los demás presentes.

-Yuin...- dijo ella abrazándolo ahora dirigiéndose a su compañero infantil de "aventuras" y juegos..- Como te extrañé. Antes de que naciera mi hermano, eras lo mas cercano a uno...

-Gusto en verte también Sasha.- dijo el chico emocionado.

-¿Cómo va la practica? –preguntó ella.

-Bien.- respondió el sujeto.  De ahí, la mirada de Tukishiro fue a dar a una joven de mirada castaña como su padre. 

-Hola Yuin...- dijo Kinad.- no has cambiado nada...

-Igual usted, señorita Kinomoto...- saludó Yuin seriamente.  Mantuvo sus distancias de la hija de Kinomoto, cosa que hizo al doctor muy feliz.  Pero extrañó a Tomoyo.

-Hola Hotaru...- dijo Sasha sonriéndole. Este por igual hizo una reverencia a la joven y ella sonrió diciendo.- Sigues siendo tan comunicativo como tiempo atrás ¿No?

Pero eso hizo que el chico se sonrojara. Tomoyo solo se sonrió en silencio.

-Hasta que por fin- dijo TG. Ingresando e interrumpiendo mientras llevaba su móvil en su oído.  Venía del lado de Kathy quien observaba a todos fijamente.- lo digo... tardan mas en estar listas las mujeres que los hombres...

-¿Nunca nos dejarás en paz, verdad TG?- le reclamaba Sasha siendo su atención robada del chico Chino al japonés.

-Es que nunca me muestran lo contrario...- de ahí pasó a Saludar a Shaoran, a Yuin y finalmente a Hotaru.

-Vaya.- dijo observando al chico chino.- Has crecido chico...

-Tenemos la misma edad- dijo el sujeto seriamente.

-así es...- rodeándole y sonriéndole a su prima agregó.- Pero no dejarás para mi de ser un chico...- extendiéndole la mano para saludarle. Y volviendo la atención a su prima agregó siendo observado también por Kinad y finalmente Yuin.- Deberían de ver el nuevo sistema de sonido que he adquirido para mi alcoba... está de lujo...

-¿En serio?- preguntó Yuin, notándose su afiliación por todo lo tecnológico,.- ¿Cuál es su capacidad de distribución? 

-Disculpe señora- dijo una mucama ingresando al salón.- Pero la cena está lista... 

Ya una vez todos ocupaban sus respectivos asientos, mucha era la conversación en la mesa.  Pero, Kinad conversaba con Azalia y Sasha mientras los demás, charlaban entre si.  Yuin estaba sentado al lado de Hotaru y estos hablaban bien bajito y eran victimas de constantes miradas por parte de los distintos miembros de la mesa.

Eriol hablaba con Shaoran mientras tanto.

-¿Cómo está Salia?- preguntó en un momento.

-Está bien...- respondió el sujeto.- Vive en las afueras de la mansión con ese hombre...- Eriol Frunció su rostro- Pero se ha apegado a su promesa: Labora con fidelidad dentro de la mansión y dentro del mismo concilio... Incluso, el sujeto no usa sus poderes ya.  He escuchado que es, asistente dentro del mismo concilio de uno de los ancianos... –y sonriendo agregó.—Debes de estar muy orgulloso de ella. Ha sabido compensar por sus errores pasados... y además, tiene la voluntad  de sus padres, Hiraguizagua.  Es una buena chica y sigue adelante.  Tenle fe.

Eriol guardó silencio y vio mas adelante a las jóvenes charlar.

-Pero está lindo.- dijo Kinad claramente a Kathy.- Es muy guapo, pero muy callado...

-Pensé que te agradaba Tukishiro...- aclaró la joven. Se notaba que el blanco de la atención eran los recién llegados.

-Es un buen amigo.- decía atrayendo las miradas de Sasha e incluso de Azalia.  Mientras, dos del sexo contrario, mantenían sus orejas bien paradas por si hablaban de algo mas.- es todo... – no falta decir que uno era un preocupado tío y padre, y el otro un sobre protector primo. 

Melody tuvo que darle un codazo a su esposo a la vez que le decía.- ¿Qué crees que haces?- viéndole prácticamente inclinarse al otro lado para escuchar lo que su hija, sobrinas y demás hablaban- ¿Acaso no respetas a los demás?

-Respeto a los demás.  No confío en tu hija... y en ese niño- mirando a Yuin con mirada de pocos amigos.- Si se acerca a Kinad...- aplastando un pedazo de tomate con sus palillos. 

-Deja de ser un escandaloso porque no te queda...- dijo su esposa.- En el fondo, desearías que en verdad ellos fuesen novios...

Touya dejó caer la quijada en la mesa mientras su esposa tomaba su vino con paciencia. Cuando recobró la voz dijo.- ¿Y eso porque si se puede saber?

-Bueno, tomas en cuenta que ese niño es tal hijo de Yukito.  Es muy sentimental y por supuesto, muy respetuoso.  Ojalá tu, que tu hija se fijara en un pretendiente así.  Además ¿qué tendría de malo? Es el hijo de tu mejor amigo. 

Touya guardó silencio ante tal declaración y pensó en lo dicho por su esposa.  Pero era su hija. Su pequeña e inocente hijita.  Le dolía el pensamiento que en unos años, su hija se iría de su lado.  Se casaría. O se iría a la universidad. El solo pensar que un hombre se podría robar la atención de su hija mayor y llevársela lejos. 

Suerte tenía Kinad que su padre no escuchaba los temas de conversación entre el sexo femenino y aquellas adolescentes a pocos pasos de sus padres. 

-Admítelo- decía Kathy observando al final de la mesa- Es lindo... lo era cuando aun era un niño... ahora es muy apuesto.- suspirando.- Lástima que sea tan joven para mi...

-Bueno...- dijo Kinad sonriendo con una gota en su cuello.  La verdad era que Kathy siempre era una coqueta pero ¿ahí a considerar a alguien mas joven que ella? Realmente no era la aptitud de Tomoyo o Eriol.

-¿Escuchaste Sasha?- observando a la joven con la mirada perdida. - ¿Sasha?

-¿Ah si?- preguntó totalmente ajena al tema tratado por aquellas jóvenes.

-Que tu prima considera al chico chino, lindo...- observándole del otro lado de la mesa. Ahí Sasha observó un instante a Hotaru y el corazón le dio un respingo al notar que este también le miraba. 

-Bueno...- respondió la chica algo azorada.

Cathy no pudo contener la emoción y le dio un codazo a Kinad y secreteándole algo a su oído, esta se volteó a ver a su prima Li.  Porque Cathy había descubierto algo.  Algo que había sido sospechas entre todos los jóvenes en ambos países. Algo que, si Touya se hubiera enterado, manda a sobrina e hija a un internado a Suiza con tal de alejarlas de los sentimientos adolescentes.

-Tengo una idea- dijo TG atrayendo las miradas de los presentes.- Como Yuin y el "otro"- observando de soslayo a Hotaru y este mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.- Es su primera visita a Japón, ¿Por qué no organizamos un viaje por Tokio? Iremos al parque de diversiones, a la Torre de Tokio – y observando a Sasha comentó.-- ¿Qué opinan?

-¡¡Excelente idea!!- gritó la chica emocionada y mirando a Yuin y a Hotaru.- ¿ustedes que creen?

Hotaru asintió solamente, mientras Yuin decía "si, que si, si" emocionado.

TG solo estaba complacido de atraer la alegría y la atención de Sasha.

************* Al otro día ************

-¡¡Dense prisa o llegaremos tarde!!- reclamaba TG, mirando constantemente su reloj. -¡¡mujeres!! – criticando la puntualidad de sus primas y su hermana.- Siempre tarde...- cruzándose finalmente de brazos. 

Un chofer esperaba pacientemente al lado del coche hasta que los jóvenes dispusieran el momento de partir a su "viaje turístico en Tokio" la verdad era que, algunos de ellos estaban muy emocionados por varias razones en particular.

TG vio llegar a Yuin y a Hotaru ambos vestidos muy modernos pero al mismo tiempo, con cierto toque oriental.  Hotaru llevaba en esos instantes una chaqueta con cierre en sus botones y ojales muy a lo oriente y el cuello de su ropa también lucía ese toque.

-¡¡Perderemos la mejor vista panorámica de la ciudad si siguen tardándose años!!!- gritaba exasperado de la situación el mayor de los Hiraguizaguas. En ese momento, salen a relucir un grupo muy numerado de jovencitas.

-La verdad es que, hermano, eres un exasperado... ¿no podrías aguardar en silencio?- criticaba Cathy terminando de colocarse un broche en su cabello a la par que caminaba al coche.

Después de ella, un par de jovencitas salieron del interior de la mansión – No puedo creerlo.- decía TG a esas dos.- Ustedes vinieron con Kinomoto- hablando de Touya.- Pero ¿por qué tardaron tanto en bajar? Si la única que faltaba por vestirse era Cathy. 

Ambas vestían con impecable y juvenil estilo. Sorprendentemente, Cathy usaba una falda hasta arriba de las rodillas de color crema  y en corte A. Kinad, utilizaba unos overoles muy coquetos, amplios y con una boina muy bonita. Mientras Sasha, usaba un conjunto de dos piezas de camisola y pantalones , de corte chino, enviado por su madre de obsequio de color canela y con unas cómodas sandalias, mientras las dos primeras usaban botas. 

-No creerías que bajaría sin tan siquiera un tantito de maquillaje o al menos, protector solar ¿o si?- reclamaba Kinad a la vez que tomaba del brazo a Yuin (Quien por cierto adquirió un tono rojizo en su rostro)- mi padre me calcula mi maquillaje. Esta mañana dijo "¿para que tanto maquillaje?" – imitando la voz del doctor Kinomoto.- Mi madre es la única que puede con él. –e ingresando al lado de Yuin en el coche comentó.- Ya verás que vista de la Torre de Tokio- hablando con el joven Tukishiro.- Es espectacular... y muy romántica también...- pero esta última frase, no iba dirigida a su acompañante.  Era mas bien a cierto par en especial que ingresaban detrás de ellos.

-Es cierto..- dijo Cathy.- Es un lugar hermoso y mas a los atardeceres en esta época del año...

-¿Tu que sabes? Deja de decir tonterías- decía TG ingresando detrás de su hermana.- Vamos a visitar la ciudad ... deja los romanticismos para luego.

Pero mientras todos iban hablando en el coche a la par que transitaba por las calles, cierto joven chino solo guardaba silencio mirando de cuando en cuando la ventana. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡¡¡¡Que hermoso día!!!- gritó Yuin a su alrededor y en chino, no es para menos. Mas atrás venían TG, Kinad, Cathy, Hotaru y Sasha.   La gente que caminaba a su alrededor, incluso se volteaba a ver porque el alboroto de aquel chico.- ¿a dónde vamos primero?

Pasearon toda la mañana.  Incluso se encontraron con amigos de la Preparatoria de TG y Cathy y estos, observaban a Yuin y Hotaru mientras conversaban con Kinad .  Sasha solo observaba y sonreía en silencio.  TG por supuesto, amenazando a los chicos que se acercaban a saludar a su "prima querida".

Cuando menos lo pensaban, el atardecer cayó sobre ellos.  Ya caminaban en silencio.  Habían decidido ir a pie por todos los alrededores, quedándoles por último la Torre de Tokio.

Cathy no quiso subir con ellos por temor a las alturas y dijo que prefería irse de compras y que los vería nuevamente en las puertas del lugar, 

Una vez se instalaron en el mirador, TG vio una compañera de su clase y se acercó a saludarla.  Kinad y Yuin caminaban  hacía otra parte del Mirador para tener una mejor vista, dejando a Hotaru y Sasha  a solas en una pequeña mesa en el interior del Mirador.

Habían muchas parejas adultas y jovencitas a su alrededor y grupos de amigos que conversaban animadamente. Mientras en esa mesa, estaban en silencio.

Sasha tenía sus manos apoyada en sus piernas y con la mirada perdida en su soda. Hotaru, por igual con sus manos sobre sus piernas y su mirada dirigida a la distancia.  

-Oye...- cortó sus pensamientos la melódica voz de la joven de ojos esmeraldas.  Cuando la mirada grisáceo se posó en ella, sintió un saltito en lo profundo de su estomago.  Ahora no había marcha atrás. – Esteee....- dudando decirle.- ¿Cómo está todo en Hong Kong?- arrepintiéndose de decirle lo que tenía planeado.

Pero Hotaru se percató que eso no era lo que la chica quería preguntarle.

-¿Me quieres decir algo?- preguntó el joven mirando nuevamente al exterior del mirador. Ahí vio a Yuin y Kinad observando a la distancia y muy cerca.  Demasiado para el gusto del padre de la chica.

-Es cierto... si quiero...- respondió ella atrayendo su mirada después de segundos de silencio. También, su atención.- Quería agradecerte tu ayuda...

Él le observó silencioso. Ella continuó.- Cuando decidí venir para aquí, a Japón... lo decidí en parte, gracias a ti... en muchas cosas, creo que, hice lo correcto...- dudando decirle y algo azorada- Y no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda...

-Oh.- respondió él una vez ella terminó. El bullicio de las personas susurrando y hablando a su alrededor era notorio.  Era la hora que aquel lugar, tenía mayor concentración de personas.  Después de todo, era el mejor lugar para disfrutar del atardecer y el principio del anochecer en la ciudad.  Cuando observó de nuevo al exterior,  Kinad tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Yuin. No sabía porque, pero una idea se formaba en su cabeza: El pensamiento de esos dos, distraídos y en tales posturas y que se apareciera el doctor Kinomoto.

Pero sus pensamientos, hicieron que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Sasha se percató de ello.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó atrayéndolo a la realidad.

-nada- reclamó el chico.- Pensando en el pasado...

-En eso mismo pensaba yo.- respondió algo azorada- te debo mi vida...- haciendo con esto que el chico se sorprendiera.- Y todo lo que soy ahora... eres...- dudando decirle y bastante rojita (Cualidad heredada de su padre).- ... eres muy especial para mi Hotaru... mucho... – riéndose algo torpe. El sujeto le observó mas atentamente.- Es decir... yo...

-Oye- interrumpió él, notando lo azorada que estaba y sospechando para donde iba la idea de la chica.  Sacando su billetera y pagando las bebidas se le ocurrió.- ¿Caminamos afuera?

-Si, claro- poniéndose de pie ambos y dirigiéndose al exterior del Mirador. Pero encontrándose en su entrada con Yuin y Kinad.  Esta ultima sujetó mas fuerte la mano del chico Tukishiro quien ante la inquisidora mirada del par, quiso separarla, tal vez, de la vergüenza.

-Oigan ¿a dónde van?- preguntaba Kinad observándoles.- ¿Alguien ha visto a TG?

-Creo que...- observaba Sasha alrededor.

-Ahí está- dijo Yuin al joven alto de mirada azulada, coqueteándole a una chica en otra mesa.

 -No cambia...- suspiró Kinad.- ¿Nos acompañan a tomar algo?- sonrió la chica Kinomoto.- Falta aun ...- revisando su reloj.- 40 minutos antes de que el chofer venga a recogernos...

-No...- dijo Hotaru cortésmente.- Muchas gracias pero preferimos hablar a solas—observando a Sasha.- ¿No es así?

La chica asintió Azoradísima mientras Kinad sonreía conspiradoramente y Yuin observaba a uno y otro sin una idea.

-Excelente- dijo Kinad a su pareja una vez los chicos se marcharon.- A ver si ahora si, pasa algo... cuando estuvimos en Hong Kong pensé que ese chico le diría lo que siente...

-¿Lo que siente?-preguntó el joven.

-Sus sentimientos...

-¿Sentimientos??

-Ay si le pedirá ser su novia...- dijo la chica exasperada- Como lo soy de ti...

-¿De mi? //O//.//O//

-Pues claro... ¿Es que no lo somos? 

El chico no supo que contestar. Incluso se le fue de la cabeza la "Hija de quien" era esa joven y las consecuencias que eso conllevaba. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

La pareja permanecía en silencio mientras la brisa daba en contra de sus rostros.  De mejor punto no se podía dejar de ver la ciudad de Tokio.  El silencio nuevamente hizo reino entre ellos.  

Cinco minutos pasaron cuando fue ella que le dijo sin mirarle al rostro.-... he visto las fotos familiares que Alina me manda por correo electrónico... apareces en muchas de ellas... 

-Así es... agradezco mucho a tu padre que me haya dado la oportunidad de entrenar bajo su cuidado... me ha recibido en su hogar... – pero no terminó de decir nada pues la chica le salió con algo sorpresivo.

-¡¡me gustas!!- sorprendiendo al pobre chico.  Incluso un sonrojo se intensificó en sus mejillas.- No importa si crees que soy una chiquilla. Siento esto desde que me salvaste de aquel lugar... recuerdo como me tomaste en tus brazos... me salvaste muchas veces... pero mas que todo, me di cuenta que, nosotros no necesitamos de muchas palabras para decir las cosas... ahora puedes creer que son sentimientos de una chiquilla, pero quería que lo supieras....- 

Todo esto, la joven lo dijo sin tan siquiera tomar un respiro para exhalar o inhalar...  ella después, guardó silencio, pero, se sentía mejor; mucho mejor; no sabía porque pero el decir todo aquello le quitó un peso en su corazón.  Un peso que con el tiempo y ella al ser tan joven en aquellos instantes que le salvó en tan innumerables ocasiones, no sabía que significaba.  No podía darle significado.  Solo Kinad y Cathy cuando hablaban de sus sentimientos por una u otra persona, le daban significado a aquellos sentimientos que viendo aquellas fotos, notaban el cambio de pensar hacía los chicos: el modo de pensar de niña, a joven... una joven ¿Enamorada? 

Pero a Sasha, no le importaba si le respondía ahora o después.  Para ella, lo mas importante era sacar eso a relucir y tal vez, lograr aquella paz de corazón y mente que buscaba.  

Verlo de nuevo, aquella noche, en persona, no en fotos, le afectó de una manera que los síntomas que sus "Primas" hablaban de cuando "a alguien le gustaba alguien" comenzaban a apoderarse aun mas de su mente, cuerpo, espíritu. 

-¿Crees que alguna vez, volverás a Hong Kong?- preguntó de la nada sin siquiera responderle a la chica.- ¿Con tus padres?

Ella no respondió y él sonrió sutilmente volteándose a verle.

Ella era mas bajita que él.  Eso era notable.

-Tu padre me matará...- exhalando.  Tomó su mano con delicadeza y ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven.- Me gustas también... mucho... Osamu viene diciéndomelo desde antes que te fueras... vinieras aquí, a Japón... no había podido decírtelo... pero yo...- pero no pudo decir mas nada ya que la chica le abrazaba con énfasis y emoción. 

Mientras cuatro pares de ojos observaban eso desde el interior del Mirador.

-¿qué se cree ese sujeto?- gritaba TG siendo sujetado por Cathy y la otra chica que no entendía porque el sujeto se colerizaba tan de repente. Era la amiga con quien hablaba al llegar.  Cathy sonreía.

-Hasta que por fin...- dijo Kinad sonriendo.- Tenemos novios en otros países... dejen que se enteren los demás... 

-¿Sabes lo que nos hará el doctor Kinomoto si se entera?- gritaba Yuin por encima de la emoción de su "novia". Aun no concretizaba el uso de aquella palabra en su mente. –Nos cocinará...

-Lo mato...- decía aun TG surgiéndole gotitas a los allí presentes. Aun trataba de librarse del agarre de su hermana.

-Ah vamos, si crees que ese sujeto no está del todo mal.- dijo su hermana.

-¿YOOOOOOOOO???? ¿cuándo dije yo eso?

-Cuando la salvó dos años atrás... deja de ser un pedante.  Sabes y quieres que Sasha sea feliz. Además ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Un novio aquí en Japón y en la preparatoria o en la primaria – siendo muy inteligente agregó.- O uno que viajará a lo mejor una o dos veces al año a verla y el resto del año se la pasará en Hong Kong? 

El sujeto se detuvo ante aquella inteligente conclusión por parte de su hermana.  Tenía lógica. El sujeto estaría fuera del país y su prima no miraría a otro de la preparatoria y alejaría a los pervertidos de la escuela.

Cathy le había dado la solución perfecta a la situación.

***************

Cuando la despedida llegó, era muy difícil decir adiós.  No querían hacerlo.   Los días que duraron allí, pasaron como horas. Muy rápido.  Aun, la idea de que parejas se formaron aquel día, aquel atardecer en la Torre, días atrás, no era del conocimiento de todos los adultos, aun no.

-Sabes que cuando quieras volver, tendrás una casa a donde regresar...- decía Shaoran despidiéndose de su hija. 

-Claro que si papá- sonreía la chica no evitando sollozar. _ dile a mi madre que la quiero mucho y a mis hermanos, un beso... 

-Cuídala mucho Keroberos- decía Shaoran al guardián que permanecía en su identidad falsa en un bolso de Azalia pero con su cabecita afuera. 

-Lo he hecho hasta ahora ¿no?- reclamaba el guardián. 

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse de Hotaru y Sasha, ambos se quedaron mirándose de manera muy particular; manera notada por Touya Kinomoto y por Shaoran.

-Te escribiré todos los días...- decía ella sonriéndole.—Aunque podrías salir de lo ambiguo y escribirme en mi correo electrónico... pídele la pc a Yuin. – sonriéndole nerviosa y sonrojada.  De su bolsillo sacó un pedacito de papel y se lo colocó en sus manos.- el teléfono de mi móvil y mi correo electrónico... 

-Siempre seremos honestos ¿no? Si algo no anda bien, hablaremos ¿de acuerdo? – inquirió el chico.

-Claro...- dijo ella asintiendo._ Siempre honestos... – abrazándole y ahí cuando le puso un beso en la mejilla al chico dijo.- Siempre te querré mucho...- siendo escuchado por Shaoran.

Hotaru asintió en silencio.  

Touya no podía creer la pasividad que Shaoran tomaba todo aquello.  ¡¡Por Dios!! Era su hija.  Enamorada de un sujeto a quien él entrenaba.  ¿era acaso lo correcto?

Pronto todos vieron como el avión se llevaban a sus seres queridos nuevamente a Hong Kong.  

-Tengo algo que decirle.- dijo Hotaru un tiempo después en Hong Kong a Shaoran un día que le asistía fuera de las puertas del Concilio.- A mi me interesa su hija...- confesándolo.- Por meses llevamos una relación... y planeo en Navidad, visitarle en Japón, si usted y su esposa lo permiten...

Shaoran lo observó seriamente. Muy seria y silenciosamente para el gusto del chico.  Sentía como el corazón se le saldría al momento de confesárselo a su mentor.  Pero él solo le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Se quien eres y a donde llegarás.  Se que, cuidarás a mi hija. Solo quiero que ella, sea feliz, porque se lo merece.  No impondré en ella los mismos deberes, costumbres y cultura de los Li.  Además, por algo han encajado bien ustedes.  Solo que, nunca la aceptes por compromiso a mi o a su madre; debes de aceptarla porque eres feliz con ella. Porque la quieras... en el momento que hayan dudas, no dudes en expresarlas... porque entonces los dos serán infelices...- y agregando.- Y pase lo que pase, no se dejen dominar por Kinomoto... ese sujeto, no querrá dejarles el camino fácil. Ni a ti y mucho menos a Yuin...

-¿Usted lo sabía, no?- preguntó sorprendido cuando retomaban su camino.

La mirada castaña de Shaoran Li se posó sobre la grisáceo del joven. Suspiró para responder.- Esa mirada la tuve años atrás...-sonriéndole.- Y aun la tengo por Sakura...  

Hotaru continuó su camino en silencio.   Pero jamás escucharía totalmente la historia de aquella peculiar familia.

_"Hotaru y Sasha aprendieron después de dos años de distanciamiento, cuanto se querían y cuanto significaban el uno al otro. Pero pasaría tiempo antes de que se vieran nuevamente en persona.  Mi padre cree que, Hotaru debe hacerse digno de Sasha.  Para él, Sasha es alguien tan importante en su corazón, que no la perderá con facilidad.   Una de las condiciones puestas por mi padre para Hotaru es que, debe de hacerse digno para ella.  Cada cierto tiempo, recibimos todos cartas de Sasha y por supuesto, de Kinad (Pero esas son para Yuin). Que decir de los correos electrónicos y fotos.  Creo que, superarán la prueba. Hotaru me dice que quiere mucho a Sasha y cada vez que la ve o habla con ella, su amor crece.  Creo que, fue un amor, escrito en las estrellas, o como mi madre dice con una sonrisa ante la serenidad de mi futuro cuñado "**escrito en las cartas**_"

**------------------ Fin ----------------**

**Comentarios de la Autora:  ¡¡¡Al fin!!! Después de tanto tiempo, termino este epilogo. Dedicado especialmente a Naiko Li, Cyan Moon, y a Diana.... como siempre apoyándome y por supuesto, insistiéndome (En especial Naiko y Cyan), por este epilogo. Aquí lo tienen chicas: para que no se quejen.**

**Por supuesto, comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, citas a ciegas (Acepto chicos tipo Eriol,  Sirius y Remus (pero no el verdadero Remus ¿Eh? Naiko me mata :P)  Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com**


End file.
